


Наследница Слизерина

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Наследница Слизерина [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 196,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Из интервью Роулинг:То, что Меропа околдовала Тома Риддла-ст. с помощью любовного зелья, символизирует то, что Волдеморт родился без любви. Но, конечно, если бы Меропа выжила и вырастила его, все бы было по-другому.О любви вообще и родительской любви в частности. О принцессах и лягушках. О том, как сложить слова «любовь» и «счастье» из совершенно не подходящих букв. В общем, размышления на тему того, что бы могло случиться, если бы Меропа после рождения Тома-мл. не умерла, а вернулась к мужу. И жили они...
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Morfin Gaunt, Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Series: Наследница Слизерина [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539229
Kudos: 9





	1. Любовное зелье

**Author's Note:**

> Полное АУ.  
ООС всех и всего, включая любовное зелье. То есть, конечно, «ООС как развитие характера», но - сами понимаете.  
А еще — «естественно звучащие диалоги (персонажи матерятся)». Не так часто, чтобы ставить предупреждение, но случается.  
И самое страшное — автору так и не удалось свернуть трубочкой и засунуть в труднодоступные места свое чувство неповторимого йумора, так что есть шанс неожиданно с ним столкнуться. Начиная с (названия) эпиграфа и дальше.

_— … Ну, а когда он все узнает - поздно: ко мне привык, ребенка обожает, без меня жизни не представляет, да еще и прощения просить будет._  
— За что?  
— Ну, к тому времени найдется за что. ©

  
  
  
**Любовное зелье**  
  
_31 декабря 1926 г._  
  
Меропа поднесла пальцы к губам, подышала на них, пытаясь согреть. Бесполезно — только влажными стали, и мороз тут же вцепился в них, покрыв инеем, превращая живое тело в ледяную фигуру, вроде тех, которые приютские дети лепили из снега.  
  
Снега в этом городе было много. Можно было лепить фигурки — если есть время и силы. А можно, отупев от усталости и голода, присесть в один из сугробов и замереть там навсегда.  
  
Ребенок внутри зашевелился, и Меропа, отбросив глупые мысли, поспешила дальше.  
  
***  
  
Холод — тот, что снаружи, — она стала чувствовать совсем недавно.  
До этого все перебивал другой, изнутри. Оттуда, где в последнее время — с весны? или тогда уже было лето? — росло ее дитя.  
  
Кажется, толкаться он начал, когда было жарко. Но еще до этого ее тошнило, сгибало пополам чуть ли не у каждого куста. А все эти красивые дамы шуршащих платьях, от которых пахло приторно-сладкими духами, оборачивались, смотрели презрительно на нее и сочувственно — на Тома; шептали разное – наверняка думали, что она не слышит.  
Меропа ненавидела их — вместе с их платьями, духами и разговорами, и ненавидела бы еще больше, если бы Том хоть раз повернулся в их сторону.  
Но он только бережно вытирал с ее щеки слюну и желчь, стряхивал с платья застрявшие в складках кусочки омлета. Иногда руки у него начинали дрожать, взгляд становился растерянным, непонимающим — значит, надо было уходить подальше, где нет зевак и прохожих, а там уже протягивать Тому фляжку с водой, разбавленной порцией зелья. Он пил — морщился, текло по подбородку, дергался кадык. А Меропа смотрела и сердце замирало от любви и какого-то странного, щемящего чувства. Она потом поняла — от жалости к нему. Прятала пустую флягу в сумочку, а Том меж тем разворачивал плед, набрасывал ей на плечи: «Тебе не холодно, дорогая? Пойдем домой!»  
  
Он спрашивал про это «не холодно» в любую погоду — и когда они только приехали в Лондон, и промозглый декабрьский ветер гулял по улицам, будто стараясь сдуть с них редких прохожих. И в апреле, будто утонувшим в серой дымке мелкой нудной измороси. И в мае, когда толстый врач, вызванный домоправительницей (едва успевшей подхватить потерявшую сознание Меропу), похлопал Тома по плечу и сообщил, что тот будет отцом. Даже в конце июля, «самого жаркого за последние сто лет», то и дело вытирая со лба пот и кашляя от набившейся в нос пыли, он кутал ее в этот ужасный плед. Заботился.  
Меропа была счастлива — ведь раньше о ней не заботился вообще никто.  
  
Счастье... Оно как-то неожиданно ворвалось в ее жизнь и удобно расположилось там, где целых восемнадцать лет для него не было места.  
  
Нет, она и раньше была счастлива — иногда. Когда заклинание получалось с первого раза и отец только ворчал, что и от полусквибов бывает польза, а не орал на нее и не бил. Когда ей доставалось хоть немного еды. Когда Том проезжал мимо их лачуги один, без этой расфуфыренной девицы.  
  
***  
  
_Лето, 1925 г._  
  
В тот раз он тоже был один.  
  
— Жара. Правда. Сэр! — с трудом выговорила Меропа. Ей не так часто приходилось разговаривать, тем более «на маглятском» — так отец называл тот язык, на котором общались другие, не они втроем. Сам он предпочитал парселтанг, уверяя, что это единственный достойный волшебника язык. В детстве Меропа ему верила, а став постарше, засомневалась. Взять хотя бы маму — она точно был ведьмой, а парселтанга не понимала. И недавний гость, смешной толстяк, был волшебником — он легко починил разбитую кастрюлю, даже отец так не мог, у него куда лучше получалось ломать. И те, в красных мантиях, после прихода которых Меропа осталась в доме одна, тоже были магами. И все они говорили так, как люди в деревне. Так же, как Том.  
  
Том мельком взглянул на нее, поморщился:  
— Что ты там шипишь?  
Меропа вздрогнула: неужели она все-таки перешла на парселтанг? Больше решила не рисковать — просто протянула ему кувшин с водой. Том взялся за ручку двумя пальцами, осторожно, будто боясь испачкать перчатку. На мгновенье Меропа подумала, что он только посмеется и выплеснет воду ей в лицо, как часто делали отец с братом, когда им казалось, что она не слишком расторопна. Но манящие чары, хорошо работавшие на птицах и прочей мелкой живности, и сейчас не подвели, не дали жертве пробежать мимо капкана: Том поднес кувшин к губам, отхлебнул.  
— А ведь и правда: лето выдалось жаркое. Ну, пока, замарашка, — он швырнул кувшин на землю, повернул коня...  
Меропа была готова расплакаться от отчаяния. Что же у нее не получилось? Она ведь приготовила это зелье точно так же, как мама это делала! Неужели что-то забыла, упустила, ведь столько лет прошло! Или она и правда сквиб? Или это все чары помешали, не стоило их накладывать ни на дорогу, чтобы она заставила Тома свернуть к ее дому, ни на кувшин? Или...  
  
Том вдруг вернулся к ней, спешился. Движения у него были плавные и какие-то неуверенные, как у пьяного, взгляд остекленевший.  
— Замарашка... малышка... мисс... — пробормотал он и вдруг хлопнулся перед ней на колени. Меропа завизжала и отпрыгнула — до того быстро все случилось. Том двинулся за ней, повторяя «мисс, мисс»; пыль поднималась и оседала на его красивом костюме. Догнал, обнял за ноги. — Мисс... Я люблю вас!  
  
Замшевые перчатки полетели в траву. Меропа охнула, потянулась было поднять, но Том ее не отпускал. Уткнулся лицом в юбку — горячее дыхание возле коленей, — а сердце то замирало, то снова пускалось вскачь, как камешек с горки. Стоять было неудобно, но она боялась пошевельнуться — чтобы не прервать чудесного мгновения, не спугнуть. Полусогнутые — чтоб ему было удобней обнимать — ноги почти онемели, ступню больно колол острый камешек, но разве это что-нибудь значило по сравнению с тем, что ее рыцарь был рядом, прикасался к ней, признавался в любви! Все было именно так, как в той сказке, что мама рассказывала на ночь. Маму Меропа почти не помнила, и ее сказку тоже, но вот образ рыцаря накрепко врезался в память. И сейчас она была уверена, что всегда представляла его таким, как Том.  
  
«Дорогая Амата, я никогда не встречал такой прекрасной и доброй девушки! Согласна ли ты стать моей?»  
— Да, мой рыцарь. Мой Том.  
— Что ты сказала, милая?  
  
Меропа даже прикусила губу от досады. Она же сказала... ах да, он же не понимает язык магов! А она почти забыла тот, на котором говорил он. После смерти матери с ней никто на нем не разговаривал.  
— Пойдем, — указала на полуоткрытую дверь.  
На этот раз Том ее понял. Поднялся с колен, растерянно оглянулся (и сердце сжалось: неужели уедет?) Но он пошел за ней, медленно и чуть пошатываясь. Возле двери захихикал, подергал за хвост прибитую к ней гадюку:  
— Милая игрушка! Где ты ее купила?  
Меропа ничего не ответила. Замирая от собственной смелости, она взяла Тома за руку, и все остальное перестало для нее существовать. Только его ладонь, теплая и мягкая, его губы, то и дело касавшиеся ее уха, его запах – она и не представляла, что кто-то может так удивительно пахнуть. Том что-то говорил — она не понимала, но слушала, наслаждаясь звуками его голоса.  
  
Эту ночь они провели вместе: Меропа — сидя в отцовском кресле, единственном в доме, которое не угрожало развалиться, Том — у ее ног. Сначала он просто смотрел на нее и что-то говорил, говорил... Потом часто задышал, будто в комнате стало меньше воздуха, погладил лодыжку, потом провел пальцами выше, и еще, комкая в кулаке юбку. Когда он обнажил колени Меропы, ей вдруг стало страшно.  
  
— Не надо, Том! Не сейчас, я не хочу, я... Нам пора спать.  
Он снова смотрел непонимающе. Но Меропа при всем желании не смогла бы повторить это на его языке. Только и оставалось, что вспомнить о магии. Помнится, мама это заклинание применяла к отцу, когда тот становился буйным, орал и швырялся проклятиями, угрожая разнести дом, и он сразу засыпал, до утра можно было ничего не бояться.  
  
Том тоже моментально заснул, прямо на полу, уткнувшись лицом ей в подол. Меропа с трудом дотащила его до своей кровати, уложила, и остаток ночи — сперва при лунном свете, потом, когда луна зашла, при свете «Люмоса» — любовалась прекрасным лицом. Иногда, набираясь смелости, наклонялась к нему, вдыхала запах его волос, чувствуя себя самой счастливой на свете.  
— Мой рыцарь... мой Том...  
  
***  
  
— Что за мерзкая халупа? — Том стоял посреди комнаты, озирался брезгливо. — Как я тут оказался? — заметил Меропу, протянул было руку к ней, но тут же поморщился и только пнул кресло, в котором она спала. — Эй, ты! Я видел тебя вчера на дороге. Чем ты меня опоила, дрянь такая?  
— Том... сэр... вы ничего не пили, неправда, вам просто стало плохо и я принесла вас...  
— Да прекрати ты шипеть, как пробитое колесо!  
— Я не...  
— Говори по-человечески!  
Сердце в груди колотилось так, что казалось — еще немного, и ребра не выдержат, треснут; оно вырвется, будто птица из клетки, полетит догонять те немногие слова, которые еще недавно держались в памяти, а теперь напрочь выветрились из головы.  
— Нет. Плохо. Упал. Жарко.  
— Господи, ну и дурища! То ли немая, то ли туповатая, то ли все вместе. Я что, свалился от жары и ты отволокла меня в эту развалюху?  
Меропа не поняла и половины, но кивнула.  
  
— Я же говорю — дура. В следующий раз... Конечно, если кого-то еще занесет к твоей грязной норе... В общем, если увидишь, что господину стало плохо — не смей касаться его своими вонючим лапами. Лучше сбегай позови кого-нибудь. Поняла?  
Еще кивок.  
  
— Теперь день придется в ванной отмокать, — ворчал Том, проверяя, хорошо ли затянуты ремни под брюхом его гнедого. — Бедняга Цезарь, не догадалась тебя расседлать эта дурища! Одни неприятности из-за нее. Хоть бы вшей не подхватить, что ли... — с этими словами он вскочил в седло и вскоре скрылся из виду.  
  
Меропа опустилась в дорожную пыль и разрыдалась.  
  



	2. "Брауни"

Том еще несколько раз заглядывал — все-таки хорошо наложенные чары пути не исчезают за один день. Подъезжал к дому, растерянно осматривался, пожимал плечами: «Дурацкая тропинка, и зачем я только свернул на нее?» — разворачивал коня и снова исчезал. Меропа наблюдала за ним из-за полуприкрытой ставни, стараясь не попадаться на глаза. Нет, она не отказалась от мечты стать его возлюбленной, но поняла, что одним зельем, даже хорошо сваренным, тут не обойдешься. Что толку в том, что ее рыцарь падает перед ней на колени и ласково разговаривает, если она не может ему ответить, а то, что слетает с ее губ, его только пугает?  
  
И Меропа проводила целые дни в деревне у подножия холма. Слушала, что говорят люди, запоминала, а потом, дома, старалась повторять — порой не понимая смысла, как когда-то повторяла за матерью или отцом заклинания. Больше привыкший к парселтангу язык слушался плохо, слова выходили странными, не похожими на те, что она слышала у колодца и в лавке, в кузнице и на задворках единственного в деревне трактира, но Меропа не сдавалась.  
  
Окрестные змеи, давно привыкшие считать этот дом своим, прятались под кресло и кровати и уже оттуда с удивлением смотрели, как хозяйка вышагивает по комнате и кричит:  
  
— Мэг'и, ш-ш-шлава, тьбя шо, черти с-с-сжрали? Н'с-с-си обед, гыс-с-с-спыда жду! Жеду-у... ждут! Гос-по-да жи... ждут!  
  
— Вам реза... не, порезть? Порезать или цельным кусом? Целым кус-с-сом? Ку-у-уском...  
  
— Кида... Кда три ш-ш-ши... тири ш-шилинга... Куда три шиллинга дел, с-с-с-во-олочь ты пияная?  
  
С каждым днем получалось все лучше, но больше всего радовало то, что в людской речи она стала различать почти все слова, узнавать их, а потом и понимать.  
  
Вечерами она, уставшая, забиралась в постель, вытаскивала из-под подушки забытые Томом перчатки, утыкалась в них носом и, пока не заснет, представляла, что это он сам лежит рядом с ней.  
  
***  
  
Когда луна, почти исчезнув с ночного неба, снова стала похожей на головку сыра, Меропа решилась подойти к дому, в котором жил Том. Само собой, не по широкой дороге, ответвлявшейся от главной деревенской улицы, а через поле. Подошла к узорчатой изгороди, подергала крепко спаянные железные прутья: прочные, не сломать. И просветы между ними слишком узкие, даже тощая Меропа не протиснулась бы. Она даже пожалела, что не умела оборачиваться змеей, как великий предок Салазар. Тогда один миг — и была бы в саду. А так пришлось идти вдоль изгороди, долго-долго, пока не увидела калитку. Конечно, запертую, но с простой задвижкой, обмотанной для верности проволокой, Меропа справилась. И пошла туда, куда вела тропинка — к дому куда меньше господского, похожему на те, что в деревне. Впрочем, по сравнению с ее лачугой и этот казался сказочным дворцом.  
  
— Эй, ты что тут делаешь? — голос был грубым и незнакомым. Меропа застыла, не сразу решившись обернуться. Из-за угла вышел парень чуть постарше Морфина, и теперь приближался, сильно припадая на одну ногу. Подошел, присмотрелся и хмыкнул:  
— Господа не подают.  
— Я... могу... работать.  
— Так это к управляющему надо. Хотя не знаю, куда такую красотку девать, даже на конюшню не отправишь, кони перепугаются! — и, довольный своей шуткой, он расхохотался. — А вообще... мелкая, страшная, лохматая, уши торчком... Может, ты брауни*? Пришла мне помогать навоз таскать?  
— Я помогать! — выпалила Меропа так быстро, что парень поперхнулся смешком.  
— Вот это да... Тут хоть бы самого не поперли, а я помощницу «нанял». Ну... ладно. Бери вон ведро, к управляющему сам потом зайду. Тебя как звать, брауни?  
— Меропа.  
— А я Фрэнк, садовник местный, — он протянул руку, но Меропа отскочила, вцепилась в ведро. — Чего шарахаешься? Ты, часом, не дурочка? Ладно, куча вон там, куда нести — покажу.  
  
___  
*Брауни - что-то вроде домового.  
  
***  
  
Работать с Фрэнком оказалось хорошо, пусть даже тот и звал ее почему-то «Брауни», а ругался почти так же часто и громко, как отец. Зато не бил, пара затрещин — не в счет. Только один раз и стукнул как следует, Меропа аж в кусты улетела, а искры из глаз так и посыпались. Но там она сама была виновата — засмотрелась на въезжавшего в ворота Тома и уронила лейку, как раз Фрэнку на больную ногу.  
  
А так он к ней по-доброму относился. В первый день, решив, что она приехала издалека, даже предложил пожить у него, сказав, что уступит сундук в прихожей. Но Меропа предпочитала возвращаться к себе. Надо было следить за порядком — вдруг она как-нибудь решится пригласить Тома в гости? И кормить змеек мелкими зверьками, прихваченными ловчим заклинанием, да и новые слова заучивать — с началом работы в господском доме их стало много, только запоминай! Непонятные она иногда спрашивала у Фрэнка. Тот когда объяснял, а когда только смеялся, как, например, в тот раз, когда Меропа повторила при нем сказанное кухаркой.  
  
— А что значит «ведро со свистом пролетит»?  
— Какое ведро? — сперва не понял он.  
— Миссис Джонсон сказала, что у Мэгги, служанки из «Висельника», в пизде ведро со свистом пролетит. Это как? Кто его туда бросать будет?  
Фрэнк расхохотался так, что едва устоял на ногах.  
— Ладно, малышка, забудь. Тебе такое точно не грозит. И... — он окинул Меропу взглядом от макушки до пяток, вздохнул. — Если честно, то даже не светит. А ведь видно, что девушка хорошая, не то что эта Мэгги. Эх, до чего жизнь несправедлива, а?  
  
С остальными в доме у нее дружбы не получилось. Кухарка и служанка, вслед за Фрэнком начавшие звать ее «Брауни», только фыркали презрительно и отворачивались. При этом служанка, белобрысая шумная девица, еще и передразнивала: «Разрыш-ш-шите... выды... нбрать! У-у, пугало огородное!» Господа, в том числе и Том, Меропу не замечали, будто она под мантией-невидимкой пряталась. Но ничего — зато она могла смотреть на своего рыцаря, сколько душе угодно! Смотреть — не насмотреться.  
  
В конце каждой недели Фрэнк всовывал Меропе в руку несколько монет. Деньги у маглов были чудными: не с магическими существами, как волшебные, а с каким-то человеком, и казались ей ненастоящими. Сначала она только прятала их в узелок и засовывала под подушку, но однажды решилась и положила одну монету перед продавцом в лавке.  
— Тебе чего? — спросил он, сперва попробовав монету на зуб. — Чего пожелаете, мисс?  
Меропа растерялась:  
— А чего можно?  
Продавец хмыкнул, задумался. Потом положил перед ней две булки, поставил бутылку молока.  
— Отец или муж есть? — зачем-то спросил. Меропа помотала головой, а он поставил на место бутылку с темной жидкостью и высыпал на прилавок с полдюжины монет поменьше. Оказалось, у маглов они тоже не все одинаковые. Разобраться в них помог Фрэнк, а что из продуктов в лавке за эти деньги можно было купить, она сама запомнила, пусть и не сразу.  
  
Как-то, спросив, куда Меропа каждый вечер исчезает, «не в нору ли подземную, часом?» Фрэнк удивленно сказал:  
— Так ты из Гонтов? Надо же, не знал, что у старой гориллы еще и дочка есть. Сына видел, «У висельника» встречались, он даже разок от меня в глаз схлопотал. Правда, не помню, что потом было. Только вот в трактире сидел — и вдруг дома очутился. Точно кто тряпкой по мозгам мазнул и стер кусок.  
Рассказывать о людях из далекого и загадочного «министерства», которые приходят, если кто из волшебников обижает маглов (или, по словам отца, «показывает этим магляшам, что к чему»), Меропа не стала — она и сама в этом не сильно понимала. Спросила только, что такое «горилла».  
— Обезьян такой страшный, — охотно пояснил Фрэнк. Что такое «обезьян», она тоже не знала, но спросить не успела: из парка как раз донесся стук копыт, и Меропа узнала поступь Цезаря, любимого коня Тома. Она давно научилась отличать ее от любой другой. Приближение Феи, серой лошади красотки Сесилии, она тоже узнавала, но оно совсем не радовало.  
  
А наглая девица в последнее время зачастила в усадьбу. На кухне шептались то ли о грядущей, то ли об уже свершившейся помолвке, а Сесилия в это время расхаживала по саду, будто по своему собственному, и даже... О, нет!  
  
— Милый, может, не стоит торопиться, — промурлыкала она, в то же время притягивая Тома к себе. Тот коснулся губами ее щеки, затем губ, и Сесилия откинула голову назад, прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь поцелуем.  
  
Прятавшаяся в кустах Меропа застонала от обиды и бессильной злости.  
— Ты не смеешь его целовать, дрянь! Не смей! — говорила она все громче и громче.  
  
— Том, слышишь? — Сесилия испуганно отпрянула от него, но потом прижалась еще крепче. — Тут змея!  
— Глупости, милая, это же сад, а не лес. Тут никогда не бывало змей. А если какая-нибудь заползет, наш садовник ее быстро поймает.  
— Все равно, пойдем отсюда. Мне страшно!  
  
— И правильно, уходи, убирайся! — Меропа сжала кулаки, по щекам текли слезы.  
  
— Вот, слышишь?! Опять!  
— Да, и правда какое-то шипение. Сегодня же прикажу Фрэнку проверить сад. Идем в дом, дорогая.  
  
«Когда-нибудь он будет называть «дорогая» меня, а не тебя!» — думала Меропа, глядя вслед удалявшейся парочке.  
  
***  
  
Но вот земля вокруг последнего из деревьев была вскопана, кусты подрезаны, а хозяйкины розы заботливо укутаны — до весны. Работы в господском саду для Меропы больше не было, а ведь она уже привыкла видеть Тома каждый день. Попробовала пристроиться на кухне — дрова там колоть или помои выносить — но с этим справлялась и сама кухарка, а если что оказывалось той не по силам — выручал Фрэнк.  
  
В «Висельнике» служанка была, а в другой не нуждались, да и вообще — поближе к зиме жизнь в Малом Хэнглтоне будто замерла. Конечно, если обзавестись ботинками, можно было бы сбегать поискать работу в Большом, шесть миль всего, но обуви у Меропы сроду не было. Только и оставалось, что в волнении расхаживать по комнатам... или варить новую порцию зелья. Тем более, в последнее время к их дому что-то зачастили министерские совы. Что было в привязанных к их лапам записках, Меропа не знала, но думала, что что-то про отца или брата. А вдруг они возвращаются? Вдруг уже завтра, придя из деревни, она встретит кого-то из них дома? Нет. Только не это!  
  
Из Малого Хэнглтона надо было убираться как можно скорее. Беда в том, что Меропа не представляла своей жизни вдали от Тома. Летом она надеялась, что сможет стать такой, что он полюбит ее без всякого зелья, а теперь поняла, что может просто не успеть. Или вернется отец, и она не сможет и шагу из дому сделать. Или ее рыцарь, так и не разглядев ее, не поняв, что они должны быть вместе, женится на своей красотке.  
  
Нет, больше ждать не стоило. Вот только как дать Тому хоть одну порцию зелья — мимо ее дома он больше не проезжал, а в господском ее не ждали. Разве что Фрэнка навестить? Иногда Меропа ловила себя на том, что скучает по нему: по их разговорам, по его грубоватому голосу и даже по обидным насмешкам. Может, и он будет рад ее видеть?


	3. Очень холодная свадьба

Венчания Меропа почти не помнила. Было холодно, ужасно мешали башмаки, пусть старые и растоптанные, но чужие, от брата оставшиеся. Да и не привыкла она к обуви. До соседней деревни они с Томом доехали верхом, а к старой церкви пришлось добираться по узкой тропинке между сугробами. Идти по ней рядом было неудобно, ноги постоянно соскальзывали в глубокий снег, но Меропа не хотела даже на секунду выпускать руку Тома. Потом все-таки пришлось: когда он, оставив ее возле запертой двери, ушел разыскивать священника.  
Вернулся, когда она почти окоченела. Уже немолодой, высокий и широкоплечий человек представился отцом Бердом, отпер тяжелую дверь и пропустил их внутрь, где было ненамного теплее. Зато не дуло, а снег не забивался в ботинки и за воротник.  
  
Отец Берд с Томом о чем-то спорили, Меропа почти не различала слов: чуть согревшись, она присела на скамью и начала клевать носом. Вот Том снова ушел, а священник присел рядом с ней. Он о чем-то спрашивал, но она почти не понимала и очень боялась, отвечая, сбиться на парселтанг — от волнения и страха мысли в голове путались. Поэтому закрыла глаза и притворилась спящей, пока не услышала голос Тома. Он вернулся, но не один, а с каким-то незнакомым человеком. Тот постоянно тер кулаком нос, и без того красный, как ягоды падуба.  
  
Потом они втроем стояли перед отцом Бердом, он задавал вопросы, Том и красноносый ему отвечали. Меропа больше помалкивала, замерзшая и уставшая. Впрочем, когда отец Берд спросил, согласна ли она взять в мужья Тома Риддла, чтобы быть с ним в горе и в радости, болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит их... Она собралась с силами и четко — на человеческом языке, не на парселтанге — ответила:  
— Да.  
  
Тогда Том надел ей на палец тонкое желтое колечко. А Меропа, вспомнив, что он, войдя в церковь, положил в ее ладонь похожее, но побольше, сунула руку в карман и, успев в одно мгновение испугаться («А ну как потеряла?»), обрадоваться («Нашлось!») и снова испугаться («Только б не уронить!»), схватила Тома за палец и уже собиралась...  
— Другой палец, мисс, — прошептал священник, кажется, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Безымянный.  
— А это как? — Меропа совсем растерялась: как же его найти, этот другой палец, если у него даже имени нет? И зачем другой, отец вон всегда на самом длинном носил, так отчего ж?..  
— Вот этот, — улыбнулся ей Том. И сам просунул палец — тот, что между самым длинным и самым коротким — в кольцо.  
А потом он ее поцеловал: по-настоящему, в губы.  
  
У дверей их встретил красноносый, державший за повод сердито фыркавшего Цезаря.  
— Шустрая у вас лошадка, мистер, — поклонился он. — Не цапнет?  
— Запросто, — усмехнулся Том. Бросил ему монету, насколько Меропа успела заметить — крупную. На такую в деревенской лавке можно было неделю покупать хлеб, молоко, а может даже и сыр. Похоже, красноносый тоже это знал — сразу повеселел, предложил показать, как добраться до гостиницы.  
  
— Не стоит. Мы надеемся успеть на Лондонский поезд. В крайнем случае, переночуем в привокзальном отеле.  
— Ну, как знаете. А то погуляли бы еще у нас, я б вам колодец показал. Он тут, недалеко, от церкви по той дороге минут пять, если снега немного. Слыхали про наш колодец? Он у нас... как это? Дост-примечательн'сть!  
Том пожал плечами, подсадил Меропу в седло и запрыгнул туда сам.  
— Говорят, ежели туда бросить бумажку с именем — то можно по человеку сразу поминки заказывать. И месяца не проживет.  
— Глупости, бабкины сказки, — Том шевельнул поводьями, и Цезарь затрусил по дорожке, то и дело пытаясь ухватить снега из сугробов на обочинах.  
Меропа обняла Тома, опустила голову ему на грудь. В этот момент никого не было счастливее нее.  
  
***  
  
На поезд они все-таки опоздали. Вернее, они могли бы успеть, если бы Тому не пришлось уговаривать перепуганную до смерти Меропу, наотрез отказавшуюся лезть внутрь железного чудища – громыхавшего, едко пахнувшего чем-то странным, чужим. Пока он объяснял ей, что эта штука — нечто вроде лошади, только куда прочней и быстрее, какой-то человек дунул в свисток. Со скрипом и лязганьем завертелись блестящие колеса, и поезд тронулся. Ехал через заснеженное поле, куда-то вдаль, где чернела кромка леса, подрагивал и извивался. Меропе вдруг показалось, что он похож на огромную змею. Змея — это было уже привычным, а значит, не таким и страшным. Наверное, она попробует зайти в следующий, который будет завтра утром. Даже если змея проголодается — она уговорит ее потерпеть и не есть их с Томом.  
  
А пока их ждала комната в гостинице — с желтыми, как семена горькоцвета, стенами и кроватью с красной накидкой.  
  
— Лучший номер, сэр! Можно сказать, для новобрачных! — красиво одетый парень с гладкими и блестящими, будто смазанными жиром волосами, склонился в поклоне, протянув руку ладонью вверх. В его ладонь Том тоже опустил монету, не такую крупную, как он дал красноносому. Но парень все равно поблагодарил, и пятясь, вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Супруги Риддл остались одни.  
  
— Иди ко мне, любовь моя! Я не могу дождаться того волшебного мгновения, когда сожму тебя в своих объятиях! — Том говорил странно, не так, как люди в деревне. Или Меропе просто казалось — ведь его голос был совсем не похож на грубые голоса фермеров и работников, он лился, будто вода в лесной реке.  
Она подошла к кровати и застыла, не решаясь даже присесть на эту красоту. Погладила мягкую золотистую кисть, свисавшую с балдахина.  
— А ну как помнется?  
— Конечно, помнется! Моя милая, перед силой нашей любви ничто не устоит! Я буду горяч и неутомим, как скачущий по барханам тигр!  
  
Меропа не знала, что такое барханы, да и про тигра никогда не слышала. Фрэнка бы расспросила, а Тома было боязно.  
  
Да и не время — он как раз расстегивал пуговицы на ее одежде. Она развязала платок, упали на плечи освобожденные из-под него пряди. В последнее время Меропа, поглядев на девушек в деревне, тоже стала прятать волосы. По словам кухарки выходило, что на людях их распускают только всякие... такие, как Мэгги. А приличные девушки — лишь наедине с мужем. Меропа очень хотела быть приличной — наверняка это было что-то хорошее, что нравится настоящим рыцарям — таким, как ее Том. Теперь уже точно _ее_.  
  
В дверь постучали, Меропа запахнула почти расстегнутую блузку и спряталась в угол кровати, а Том, выругавшись, пошел открывать.  
— Господа желают чаю? — услышала она голос их сальноволосого знакомца.  
— Господа желают, чтобы их оставили в покое! — рявкнул Том, и парнишка, плюхнув поднос на стол, выскользнул за дверь.  
  
— Я хочу чаю, — Меропа поспешно схватила чашку, отхлебнула. — Мне холодно.  
— Я тоже продрог до самых костей в этой дурацкой церкви. — Том прошелся по комнате, зачем-то (несмотря на слова о том, что замерз) сбросил рубашку. Меропа настороженно следила за ним. — Но только один глоток, дорогая. Я умираю от желания!  
И он отпил из чашки, в которую Меропа предусмотрительно уронила еще каплю зелья. Сначала поморщился — видно, не понравился вкус, хотя у «Амортенции» он должен был быть приятным. Потом глаза у Тома затуманились, он подхватил жену на руки и понес на кровать.  
  
Случка — кажется, это так называлось, по крайней мере, у коз и лошадей в поместье, — оказалась болезненной. Но Том был счастлив, и Меропе оставалось только терпеть. Чтобы немного отвлечься, она рассматривала комнату — стены, красную ткань балдахина над головой, картину с заросшим прудом и выглядывающей из него русалкой; зеркало, в котором отражалась часть кровати — точнее, беспрестанно двигавшийся, как у залезшего на самку кролика, зад Тома.  
«Наверное, тигр — это что-то вроде кролика», — думала она, стараясь не стонать от боли.  
  
Потом он сполз с нее, напоследок поцеловав в шею, отвернулся и почти сразу задышал ровно, спокойно. Сама Меропа долго лежала без сна, перед глазами проносились картины минувшего дня.  
  
Вот она, выскользнув из дома Фрэнка, входит в господский. Где висит запасной ключ, она узнала еще когда было тепло. Пробирается в комнату своего любимого — как же хорошо, что ковры в коридорах поглощают звуки! Капля «Амортенции» в таз для умывания — и комнату заполнил запах свежего хлеба и этих желтых цветов, которые распускаются только ранней весной, мама их всегда очень любила. И еще один – так (в последнее время совсем слабо) пахли оставшиеся под ее подушкой перчатки Тома.  
  
Вот Том признается ей в любви и предлагает убежать вместе, чтобы никто и никогда не мог их разлучить. Да, прямо в эту минуту, только сбегает наверх за кольцами, а заодно прихватит какое-нибудь пальто, там в шкафах много всего. Конечно, старье, но ничего — до церкви в соседней деревне добраться хватит, а потом он осыплет ее подарками.  
  
Отец Берд, свадьба...  
  
Толстый белый кролик с длинным змеиным хвостом, похожим на поезд, скачет по красному балдахину... бархану...  
  
Меропа сама не заметила, как заснула.


	4. Миссис Риддл

Самым трудным было привыкнуть к мучительно узкой обуви, которая не очень-то хотела налезать на ее большие ступни с торчащими в стороны пальцами. Меропа только удивлялась: неужели у благородных дам ноги другие? Как же они тогда ходят на них? Сама она с удовольствием бы носила ботинки Тома, тем более, они ей были как раз впору. Но приходилось втискивать ноги в сапожки, затягивать шнурки на тощих лодыжках, а потом стараться не упасть.  
  
Господские платья тоже оказались неудобными — слишком длинными, шагу не ступить. Портниха в душной лавке со странным названием «салон» сначала смотрела, поджав губы, как Меропа старается дойти от одного зеркала до другого, потом сжалилась и пообещала сделать юбку немного короче, чем обычно носили благородные дамы. Но, конечно, не такую, как у этих взбалмошных девиц — как их там, флипперов? флопперов*? Совсем стыд потеряли, еще немного — и начнут коленки показывать!  
  
— Зато, госпожа Риддл, будете ходить спокойно, не боясь наступить. Тем более, тут и в боках забирать надо. Никогда не видела такой тонкой талии! Вам повезло, сэр! — повернулась она к Тому.  
— Моя любимая прекрасней всех на свете, — ответил он.  
Портниха с сомнением перевела взгляд с него на Меропу, потом еще и еще. Покачала головой, потом склонилась к самому ее уху, не забывая между делом втыкать в платье булавки:  
— И как же вы такого красавца отхватили?  
Меропа смутилась:  
— Том любит меня.  
— Да уж заметно, что любит! Смотрит-то как! Будто околдованный! Да уж, повезло вам, милая: лет двести... а может, и сто назад точно в привороте да ведьмовстве обвинили бы!  
— И что тогда? — испуганно прошептала Меропа.  
— Что-что... На виселицу бы, как пить дать, отправили.  
Она так и застыла: кажется, что-то подобное говорил и отец, убеждая остерегаться маглов.  
— Ой, госпожа Риддл, что ж вы прямо вздрогнули? Уколола? Так говорите, я аккуратней буду. Вроде и стараюсь свои пальцы подставлять — они у меня видите, какие? Машинкой не пробьешь! А все равно порой случается. Больно?  
— Не-ет...  
— Вот и ладненько. Идемте, я снять помогу, чтобы обратно не уколоться и булавки не растерять, а через пару дней и можно будет забирать. Я бы раньше, но с талией повозиться придется. Это ж надо, какая тонкая!  
  
___  
* На самом деле - «флэпперов».  
  
  
***  
  
Дом в городе оказался не таким большим, как тот, в Малом Хэнглтоне, зато намного красивее. Двухэтажный, с выступающими высокими окнами и причудливой резьбой вокруг них. Меропа, выходя с Томом на прогулку, всегда останавливалась ненадолго, чтобы лишний раз на него посмотреть. Однажды заметила на другой стороне улицы светловолосого парня с ярким полосатым шарфом. Тот сидел на перевернутом ящике и то и дело возил карандашом по большому листу бумаги. Меропа попросила Тома подойти поближе и, сгорая от любопытства, заглянула странному человеку через плечо. На бумаге был нарисован их дом.  
  
— Ой, как похоже! — захлопала она в ладоши. Парень улыбнулся, а Том сморщился так, будто глотнул хинной настойки.  
— Дорогая, пойдем отсюда. Не стоит заговаривать с незнакомыми, это неприлично! — и он потянул ее прочь. Пришлось подчиниться, хоть и было до смерти интересно: как у парня такое получается? Может, он тоже колдун? Или это какая-то магловская магия? Но если Том не хочет, чтобы она там стояла — лучше уйти.  
  
Тому вообще многое не нравилось, было «неприличным», таким, о чем его жена даже думать не должна была. И он оберегал ее от лишнего, заботился. Так что по сравнению с этим значили всякие мелочи?  
  
***  
  
Конечно, Меропа сама бы хотела, как положено настоящей жене, заботиться о муже, побольше делать для него, но, как выяснилось, не так уж много и умела.  
  
К примеру, сияющая чистотой кухня привела ее почти в ужас. Но оказалось, ее там и не ждали: всем давно распоряжалась домоправительница, или, как Том ее называл, Джейн. Хотя это задорное, какое-то девчачье имя меньше всего подходило для миссис Хорнбим, ворчливой дамы лет пятидесяти.  
  
Увидев ее впервые, Меропа даже присела от страха. А та и внимания не обратила на невзрачную спутницу своего хозяина.  
  
— Томми, мальчик мой, до чего неожиданно! — всплеснула руками. — Обед не готов, в комнате не натоплено! Неужели ты не мог отправить телеграмму? Или до вашего Малого Хэнглтона до сих пор не дошло это новшество?  
— Джейн, дорогая, не сердись. Хотел сделать сюрприз. Кстати, позволь тебе представить мою супругу: Меропа Том Риддл. Она чудо, правда? — в его голосе слышалась такая радость и гордость, что застывшую от страха Меропу чуть отпустило.  
— Супругу?! — судя по потрясенному виду «Джейн», сюрприз удался. Впрочем, она моментально взяла себя в руки: — Добро пожаловать, миссис Риддл! Я приготовлю вам большую из гостевых спален — думаю, в детской комнате Томми... Тома... вам будет тесновато. Мне жаль, но обед вы пропустили, а ужин, если помнишь, в восемь. Попрошу переодеться в вечернее и не опаздывать! — с этими словами она повернулась и удалилась, держа спину так прямо, будто ее огрели «Петрификусом».  
  
Том ласково взял ладони Меропы в свои, поднес к губам.  
— Как тебе мой дом, дорогая? Боже, у тебя руки, как лед! Тебе холодно?  
— Д-да... Хороший дом. Холодно.  
Том схватил с одного из кресел сложенный там плед:  
— Давай-ка, укройся. Или лучше пойдем наверх, я жутко по тебе соскучился! — он вдруг умолк, растерянно оглянулся, но Меропа уже знала, что делать:  
— Выпей, пожалуйста! — Том послушно отхлебнул из фиала разбавленное водой зелье. — А что ты хочешь на ужин? — спросила, стараясь вытащить руку из его ладони и поскорее сбежать. Повторения вчерашней ночи ей не хотелось. Но взгляд Тома уже затуманился, чтобы через секунду вспыхнуть лихорадочным блеском:  
— Конечно же, тебя, дорогая! На ужин.... завтрак, обед! Всегда! — он подхватил ее на руки и помчался по длинной лестнице наверх, порой перешагивая через ступеньки. Меропа замерла от страха: а ну как уронит? И от нежности: «Мой рыцарь, мой Том! Мой тигр...»  
  
***  
  
— Да-а... — Том с усмешкой рассматривал то, что осталось от платья Меропы: последнего взрыва его страсти оно не выдержало. — Ладно, на вечернее оно все равно не тянуло. Сейчас попросим Джейн подыскать тебе что-нибудь из маминого. Она, правда, повыше... и не такая тоща... худенькая. Но ладно, на вечер сойдет, а завтра пойдем за покупками.  
  
Весь вечер она путалась в тяжелом и длинном платье, ловя на себе недоумевающие взгляды Джейн. После ужина та вышла из комнаты, попросив Тома последовать за ней. Меропа с тревогой следила, как он плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. А что, если эта ужасная женщина заставит Тома выгнать ее? Что, если...  
  
— Милая, что с тобой? Ты же бледней скатерти на столе! Опять замерзла?  
— Да... нет... А что она тебе говорила, эта Джейн?  
Том рассмеялся, беспечно махнул рукой:  
— Ворчала, как всегда. Что, да почему, да что скажут родители! Но я ее уболтал: будет нам помогать и ничего никому не расскажет.  
— Я ей не нравлюсь, — вздохнула Меропа, но Том снова отмахнулся:  
— Ничего, привыкнет. Только знаешь... Не называй ее «Джейн». Для тебя она пока «миссис Хорнбим». А там все уладится, тебя ведь невозможно не любить, моя радость, — Том обнял ее, притянул к себе; будто бы шутя, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на платье. Коснулся губами обнажившейся кожи...  
Меропа вздрогнула: что, опять? Они же совсем недавно это делали!  
Прикрыла глаза, с тоской ожидая еще одной случки. Эта сторона супружеской жизни ей совершенно не нравилась. Но это ничего, не страшно. Главное, Том любит ее. Он же сам так сказал!  
  
***  
  
Утром она выскользнула из постели, натянула неудобное платье. Самой управиться с застежкой на спине не получилось, пришлось потуже стянуть поясом, чтобы не падало. Теперь можно и на кухню, готовить завтрак Тому.  
  
— Миссис Риддл? — Миссис Хорнбим подошла так неожиданно, что Меропа вздрогнула, дернула на себя ящик, за ручку которого только что взялась. Ящик выпал, больно ударив по коленке, по полу застучали рассыпавшиеся ложки, ножи и уйма разных вилок.  
— П-простите... — она упала на колени и начала быстро их собирать. «Давай, вози ручонками по полу, чертов сквиб, смеши людей!» — звучал в ушах голос отца, и от этого становилось еще страшнее, вилки-ложки выскакивали из рук и снова со стуком падали на пол, и она снова их поднимала, роняя другие.  
— Ничего страшного, миссис Риддл, — холодно начала домоправительница, но тут же присела рядом с Меропой, коснулась ее плеча: — О, господи! Девочка, ну что случилось? Ты же вся дрожишь, успокойся!  
— Я хотела... приготовить... что-нибудь, — всхлипнула она. — Только не знаю, как, — это уже поднимаясь и снова роняя эти мордредовы вилки, теперь все скопом.  
— Невероятно. Какой я только не представляла себе будущую миссис Риддл, но такого... И где Томми нашел тебя, Маугли? — спросила миссис Хорнбим. — В каких джунглях?  
— В Малом Хэнглтоне, — серьезно ответила Меропа, не понимая, почему та улыбается. Должна ведь сердиться: из-за того, что у ее Томми такая жена – глупая, ничего не умеющая.  
— Тоже в своем роде зверинец, эта ваша деревня. Значит, так, — ее голос снова стал спокойным и решительным. — Готовлю в этом доме я, убираю тоже я. Ваше, молодежь, дело — развлекаться и не путаться под ногами. Впрочем, это, — она указала на валявшиеся на полу столовые приборы, — можешь бросить в раковину. По две штуки бери, не больше! — уточнила, заметив, что Меропа опять старается сгрести все в кучу. — После завтрака поедем тебя одевать.  
  
***  
  
Наверное, это было странно, но Меропа мало что запомнила об их первых месяцах в Лондоне. Все они слились для нее в какое-то постоянное, не проходящее ощущение счастья. Вспоминалось только то, что выпадало из этой яркой, самой светлой в ее жизни полосы, или что оставалось на ней темными пятнами.  
  
Например, как Том каждый раз менялся в лице, когда она говорила, что хочет не длинное и неудобное платье, а одно из тех, которые носили красивые девушки на улицах.  
«Ну и что, что они слишком короткие и без корсета? Тебе не нравится? Ну, ладно...»  
  
Как он запрещал ей разговаривать почти со всеми. Нет, она была очень счастлива только рядом с ним, но ведь иногда было так любопытно узнать, как доставляется магловская почта (за все время Меропа не видела ни одной совы, а газеты в ящике появлялись!) Или как получаются красивые картинки, что были на листе бумаги у того парня с ярким шарфом. Сама она тоже пробовала рисовать, но вместо их прекрасного дома вышел неровный квадрат с маленькими кривыми окошками. Меропа бросила испорченный лист в камин и больше не возвращалась к этому.  
  
А вот чтению и письму она училась куда старательнее. С чтением получалось лучше: буквы, сперва казавшиеся одинаковыми, Меропа в конце концов научилась различать, пусть и после множества занятий. С миссис Хорнбим — долгих и с подробными терпеливыми объяснениями. А с Томом — кратких и обычно переходящих сперва в поцелуи и объятия, а потом — в очередную случ... (нет, кажется, миссис Хорнбим это слово не понравилось. У людей это называлось «близостью»). Значит, в очередную близость.  
  
Те же буквы, которые она пыталась выводить на бумаге, все еще оставались бессмысленными закорючками. Не привыкшие к такой работе пальцы сводило. Голова (и без того постоянно болевшая, сколько Меропа себя помнила) казалось, вот-вот расколется, плечами потом еще долго было не пошевелить.  
  
А еще нельзя было забывать, что вечером в чашку Тома надо добавить каплю зелья. И эти моменты тоже выбивались из их ровно-счастливой жизни, кололись и царапали, будто острые камешки на дороге, раз за разом возвращая к неприятной мысли: а что, если однажды Меропа все-таки забудет это сделать? Если не станет больше удерживать его с помощью колдовства? Останется ли он с ней, будет ли по-прежнему восхищенно смотреть, целовать ее вечно мерзнущие ладони и ласково разговаривать? Или как прошлым летом, когда он пришел в себя после их первой совместной ночи: бросит несколько обидных слов, отвернется и уйдет?  
Она не знала, а от одной мысли: может, проверить? — внутри все сворачивалось в ледяной комок, а пол покачивался туда-сюда, будто собираясь поменяться местами с потолком.  
И однажды они все-таки поменялись.  
  
***  
  
— Ох, дети, дети! — миссис Хорнбим покачала головой. — Вы бы сами сперва выросли, а уж потом...  
— Да ладно тебе, Джейн! — проводив доктора, Том вернулся, сел рядом с ней на кровать, на которой лежала Меропа. — Ты ведь нам поможешь, не бросишь на произвол судьбы?  
— А что мне остается?..  
— Вот и прекрасно. — Взял Меропу за руку: — Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогая?  
— Плохо, — едва слышно прошептала она.  
— Вот и прекрас... в смысле, все пройдет, не волнуйся. Отдыхай, — он поцеловал ее в щеку и пересел в кресло возле окна. Зашуршала газета.  
  
Меропа прикрыла глаза.  
«Мне плохо, плохо, мне очень плохо!»  
Мерлин великий, как она могла об этом забыть! Ребенок! Только этого ей сейчас и не хватало! Нет, она знала, конечно, у всех после свадьбы рождаются дети, но почему-то надеялась, что у них с Томом это будет еще не скоро. Может быть, потом — когда он настолько полюбит ее, что можно будет обходиться без зелья. Или когда у нее самой перестанет темнеть в глазах от страха, что любовь Тома придется с кем-то делить. Пусть даже этот кто-то — ее ребенок.  
Его ребенок...  
Меропа вдруг представила себе высокого темноволосого мальчика, похожего на Тома, как отражение в зеркале. Пожалуй, к такому она смогла бы привыкнуть, а со временем и полюбить. Или нет?  
  
Мысли путались, тошнило, болела набухшая, как почки на деревьях, грудь. Мерлин, что происходит с ней, с ее телом? А если оно, и без того не отличавшееся красотой, станет таким безобразным, что не поможет и любовное зелье? Что тогда будет?  
  
***  
  
— Все хорошо, миссис Риддл, до встречи через месяц! — доктор улыбнулся, потрепал Меропу по плечу, пожал руку Тому. — Беременность, определенно, пошла вашей жене на пользу. Согласны, папаша?  
Том улыбнулся:  
— Моя любимая и так прекрасней всех.  
Закрыл за доктором дверь и обнял жену:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогая?  
— Лучше не бывает, — она уткнулась носом ему в грудь, вдохнула его запах — такой родной, знакомый... Такой... кажется, это называлось "возбуждающий"? Голова закружилась, сладко заныл низ живота. «Я хочу тебя», — сказала едва различимо, но Том или услышал, или сам подумал о том же:  
— Идем в спальню?  
— Но ведь скоро обед... И миссис Хорнбим...  
— Да ладно, она что, сама молодой не была? Идем!  
  
***  
  
Вопреки опасениям Меропы, беременность и правда сделала ее несколько привлекательнее. Конечно, у нее больше не было тонкой талии, зато — впервые в жизни — появилось что-то похожее на грудь. Сама она не сразу привыкла к этому — все время казалось, что два белых полушария, увенчанные темными конусами сосков, выглядят странно и чужеродно на ее тощем и костлявом, совершенно мальчишеском теле. Но Том, похоже, ее мнения не разделял и мог подолгу ласкать эти внезапно появившиеся округлости. Сначала, в первые недели, ей было больно до тошноты, потом... Потом боль вдруг исчезла, а нежные прикосновения стали нравиться.  
От супружеской любви уже не хотелось под любым предлогом отвертеться, наоборот — пусть бы все продолжалось как можно дольше, еще и еще. Была бы ее воля — днями не вылезала бы из постели, и к черту эти прогулки, а заодно обед и ужин! Но приходилось вставать, просить миссис Хорнбим затянуть дурацкий корсет, а потом тащиться куда-то, в то время как хотелось забиться обратно под одеяло и никого не видеть.  
  
Так прошло лето — несколько суматошное, но тоже, по большому счету, счастливое.  
  
***  
  
А осенью с Томом начало твориться что-то странное. Он вдруг стал капризным, раздражительным, мог нагрубить миссис Хорнбим, повысить голос на Меропу. Потом извинялся, называл своей любимой малышкой, просил не расстраиваться... Она его, конечно, прощала — когда могла. Беда в том, что ей самой то дело становилось не по себе, страшно раздражали громкие звуки, бесили запахи из кухни, а от грубых слов — да что там, даже от равнодушных взглядов — хотелось плакать. Иногда она не выдерживала, забивалась в угол дивана и рыдала — горько и безутешно, не в силах остановиться, одновременно сгорая от стыда за свое поведение и страдая от обиды на весь мир, а больше всего — на Тома, который обычно в это время или стоял, отвернувшись от нее, уставившись в окно, или вообще прятался за газетой.  
Потом приходила миссис Хорнбим, называла обоих глупыми детьми и обещала отлупить розгами. Обнимала Тома, вытирала Меропе распухший нос, они мирились и шли пить чай. Том, как обычно — с каплей любовного зелья. Если летом Меропе иногда приходила в голову мысль перестать его этим поить, то сейчас... Если Том даже с зельем ужасно себя ведет, что же будет, если он его вовремя не примет? А если оно вдруг закончится?  
Меропа уже израсходовала три четверти своего запаса, а ничего в их отношениях не поменялось, да еще с каждым днем все становилось хуже и хуже. Может, стоило давать по две капли ежедневно вместо одной? Но тогда оно закончится еще скорее.  
  
«Ладно, все не так уж и плохо. Только бы дотянуть до того, как ребенок родится. Когда Том увидит его, возьмет на руки... Это меня он может разлюбить, а своего сына — никогда!» — решила Меропа и оставила все, как есть. Тем более, она — не без помощи миссис Хорнбим — вдруг поняла мужа, догадалась о причине его плохого настроения.  
  
Том скучал: по родителям, по Малому Хэнглтону, по окрестным лесам, в которых как раз начался сезон охоты. Скучал по своему Цезарю, которого пришлось оставить в гостиничной конюшне — по нему, пожалуй, больше всего. Каждый вечер расспрашивал Джейн, нет ли вестей из дома. Иногда они были.  
  
Цезаря пришлось отправить в деревенскую конюшню — такого скакуна нужно держать в форме, а дома этим заниматься было некому...  
Отец после отъезда Тома долго сердился, но теперь, вроде, отошел...  
Маму пару раз навестил доктор, но ничего опасного не нашел — так, нервы.  
  
— А еще какая-то Сесилия Мун замуж собралась, помолвка уже была, свадьбу на будущее лето назначили. Не знаешь, кто это? — спросила как-то Джейн, откладывая в сторону письмо.  
— Знаю, — спокойно, почти равнодушно ответил Том. — Рад за нее, хорошая девушка.  
  
Меропа не знала, что ей думать, что делать. С одной стороны, Том радовался, что противная Сесилия выходит замуж. С другой — он считал ее хорошей! Мерлин, как же все было непонятно!  
  
Ребенок пошевелился, и она положила руку на живот, погладила его.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — поднялась из-за стола.  
Прошла в спальню, заперла за собой дверь.  
— Ну, как-ты, малыш? — спросила на парселтанге. В ответ — мягкие, осторожные толчки. Значит, все хорошо.  
И у нее тоже все будет хорошо.  
  
***  
  
День рождения Тома отмечали втроем. Вчетвером, считая постоянно пинавшегося, как ни повернись, сына.  
  
Никогда не бывавшей на подобных праздниках Меропе все нравилось, а вот Том, похоже, хотел чего-то другого — сидел весь вечер, дулся, отвечал коротко, будто сердился на них всех.  
— Я, знаешь ли, надеялся, что на моем двадцать первом дне рождения будет побольше народу, — фыркнул, когда Джейн спросила, чем он не доволен. — Ну, вроде как совершеннолетие мистера Тома Риддла, сына сквайра... "Приглашаются все..." Ах нет, ошибка: гостей будет всего лишь двое, служанка и жена. Он же прячется здесь от родителей, друзей, знакомых!  
— Так или иначе, совершеннолетним ты стал, — сухо ответила Джейн. — Можешь больше не прятаться, хотя бы от родителей. На твоем месте я бы им написала и рассказала обо всем.  
— Думаю, я так и сделаю, — ответил Том. Как Меропе показалось — с явным облегчением.  
  
А потом ему пришел ответ.  
  
***  
  
— Нет, пожалуйста! Ты не можешь уехать, оставить меня!  
— Дорогая...  
— Пожалуйста!  
— Если ты хочешь... я останусь, конечно.  
— Не уезжай... — Меропу трясло от ужаса, в глазах застыли готовые пролиться слезы.  
— Что ты сказала?  
О, Мерлин! Она что, настолько перепугалась, что перешла на парселтанг? Давно же с ней такого не случалось!  
— А если ты не поедешь домой?  
— Отец пишет, что лишит меня наследства.  
— И что с того?  
— Нам не на что будет жить.  
— Мне все равно.  
— Я... послушай... Я не могу без них! Они мне каждую ночь снятся, черт, я ведь ни разу в жизни так надолго их не оставлял! Меропа, я люблю тебя...  
  
И снова сердце сжалось от любви, нежности и жалости к нему, как раньше, когда он — через силу, давясь — пил ее зелье.  
  
— Но их ты тоже любишь.  
— Да. Ты меня отпустишь? — тревожный, растерянный взгляд. Одно ее слово — и Том никуда не поедет. Но лучше умереть, чем видеть его таким.  
Она кивнула, не в силах ничего сказать.  
— Пошли пить чай? — спросила, когда чуть отступили сдавившие горло слезы.  
Том поцеловал ее, взял под руку, и они спустились в столовую.  
Еще одна чашка чая с любовным зельем.  
Еще одна ночь вместе, а потом...  
О том, что будет дальше, думать не хотелось.  
«Меропа, я люблю тебя».  
Может, и правда любит?  
Тогда что может случиться за три дня?  
  
***  
  
И снова вокзал Кингс-Кросс, то огромное здание со стеклянным потолком, куда их привез поезд прошлой зимой. Меропа вцепилась в руку Тома: хоть бы не потеряться. Он обнял ее:  
— Ну все, дорогая, не скучай. Да что я говорю! Ты и соскучиться не успеешь. День туда, день обратно, день — чтобы разобраться с этими дурацкими делами. И снова будем вместе. Эй, ты что, плачешь?  
— Нет, нет...  
— Вот и правильно. Выше нос, любовь моя. Все, мне пора.  
— Да. Я буду тебя ждать. Я люблю тебя, Том, я очень люблю тебя!  
Но он уже запрыгнул в вагон, раздался свисток, закрутились колеса. Огромная змея двинулась прочь, обратно в Малый Хэнглтон.  
  
Меропа повернулась и пошла к выходу, туда, где возле высокой двери ее ждала миссис Хорнбим. На секунду вдруг стало страшно: а что, если Том не вернется? Но она быстро успокоилась: все будет хорошо.  
Том любит ее.  
Он же сам так сказал.


	5. Он вернется

День туда, день обратно... День — чтобы разобраться с делами.  
Два дня, чтобы разобраться с делами.  
Три дня...  
Неделя... Наверное, просто дел скопилось очень много.  
  
Сначала Меропа просто ждала — сидела возле окна и смотрела: на прохожих, на крутивших педали велосипедистов, на проезжавшие автомобили. Могла бы день просидеть, не вставая, если бы не миссис Хорнбим. Та зачем-то приходила, спрашивала о странном — что приготовить на завтрак, обед, ужин. Говорила, что ей, Меропе, нужно двигаться, нужно гулять, а то «отеки пойдут». Какие отеки? Пусть идут, куда хотят, а она останется здесь — ждать.  
  
Потом в речах миссис Хорнбим появилось другое: «О себе не думаешь, так о ребенке подумай, глупая!» О ребенке Меропа уже думала. Знала, что будет мальчик, что она назовет его Томом, что он будет похож на отца и будет таким же великим волшебником, как его предок Салазар. Больше пока думать было не о чем, и она только пожимала плечами в ответ на все советы и поучения.  
Как-то миссис Хорнбим предложила называть себя «Джейн», Меропа согласилась... А потом незаметно переместилась от окна в гостиной на кухню — помогать Джейн и болтать «о своем, о девичьем».  
  
«Девичьего» было много.  
Например, семь беременностей и двое выживших детей самой Джейн. «Обе красотки, младшая, правда, бестолковая — все пляшет, музыку слушает и платья эти ужасные носит, вроде мешков с блестками, коротенькие, аж коленки видны. А старшая умница, замуж удачно вышла, летом вот второго родила». На Рождество Джейн всегда их навещала, и в этом году собиралась.  
  
— Пока меня не будет, справишься ли тут сама? — с тревогой посмотрела она на Меропу. Потом перевела взгляд на пирог, довольно улыбнулась и сунула его в духовой шкаф. — Недолго, пара недель всего? Или чуть больше?  
— Справлюсь, — кивнула Меропа и тут же, будто в опровержение своих слов, уронила на чисто вымытый пол яйцо. Потянулась за тряпкой...  
— Сиди-сиди, тебе сейчас только и прыгать!  
— Так сами ж говорили — двигаться больше надо.  
— Гулять надо, а не прыгать. Во-от... — и пол снова заблестел, а последняя из вымытых чашек заняла место на крючке. — А малютку они Виолеттой назвали. Придумают же! А ты своего как назовешь?  
— Томом, как его отца.  
— А если дочка — Томмой? Или Томасиной?  
— У нас будет сын.  
  
Джейн качала головой, будто не веря, но не спорила. Почти не спорила.  
  
— Тебе, конечно, видней, но только в последнее время Томов развелось, плюнь — и попадешь.  
— А зачем в них плевать?  
— Господи, ну это ж просто поговорка такая! Взять хоть Риддлов: уж не знаю до какого там колена, но старший сын в семье если не Томас, значит, Том. И у моей Сьюзен деверя так зовут. Почтальона нашего опять же. У младшей позапрошлым летом был «друг» — так у них это сейчас называется, совсем стыд потеряли — и снова Томми. В деревне нашей один дурачок... Чего кашляешь? Простыла?  
Меропа помотала головой.  
  
— А я за всю жизнь только одного Тома встретила, моего. А отца у меня Марволо зовут, брата — Морфин, а маму... — и запнулась, вдруг осознав, что не помнит... или не знала никогда? ее имени. — Просто «мама», — тихо закончила она.  
— Марволо — красивое имя.  
— Значит, будет Том Марволо. И правда — красиво. Тебе нравится? — она положила руку на живот. В ладонь тут же толкнулись, как Меропе показалось — сердито. Но хорошо хоть, что вообще отозвался. На человеческий язык малыш нечасто обращал внимание, зато на парселтанг — всегда. Только не будешь ведь при Джейн. Какой бы хорошей та ни была, в первую очередь она — магла.  
  
***  
  
А еще Джейн все-таки уговорила Меропу хоть ненадолго, но выходить из дома. Объяснила, что так даже интереснее — возвращаясь, смотреть, не изменилось ли что. И на дорожке межд калиткой и парадным — вдруг Том по ней уже прошел? И самом доме: не горит ли в окнах свет, не качаются ли шторы?  
День ото дня ничего не случалось, но Меропа все равно каждый раз надеялась: а вдруг сегодня?  
  
Лондон, в котором жила Джейн и по которому она водила Меропу, сильно отличался от того Лондона, по которому они гуляли с Томом. В том, уже несколько позабытом, были парки с ровными дорожками и узорчатыми скамейками; счастливые парочки и нарядные дети. Были цветы и уличные художники; доносившаяся из окон странная музыка — будто затерявшемуся в медных трубах ветру вдруг стало очень грустно — и задорные гудки автомобильных клаксонов.  
  
В Лондоне у Джейн были узкие, а вскоре после Самайна еще и занесенные снегом улочки с тусклыми фонарями, из которых горели не все. Овощные лавки и прачечная. Усталые лица и грубые руки, перебиравшие стершиеся монеты. Такой город был привычней: чем-то напоминал Малый Хэнглтон, этим одновременно притягивая и отталкивая от себя.  
  
На одной из прогулок их путь лежал мимо большого дома, перед которым играли дети. Джейн заглянула за узорчатый забор, вздохнула:  
— Бедняги!  
— Почему? — удивилась Меропа. Дети выглядели вполне довольными: бегали, бросались друг в друга снежками... Ладно не все: вон, мальчишка в слишком коротком пальто и незашнурованных ботинках завистливо смотрит на остальных, и еще один, укутанный так, что стал похож на гнилую луковицу, держит за руку строгую женщину в очках... И девочка со сломанной куклой...  
— Так ведь нет у них никого, родители или погибли, или пропали куда. Ну, тут о них, понятное дело, заботятся, одевают, обувают. Только ведь этого мало. Что за жизнь, когда любить некому?  
— Плохая жизнь, — согласилась Меропа. Ей и самой было трудно, плохо без Тома, без его любви. Скорей бы он вернулся!  
— Я своей дурище сразу сказала, — не умолкала Джейн, — случится что — чтобы даже думать не смела ребенка отдать, или, чего хуже, к бабкам этим ужасным ходить. Ничего, воспитаем, даст бог зайчика...  
  
Уже поворачивая за угол, Меропа остановилась и оглянулась. Дама в очках вытерла нос закутанному мальчишке, поправила ему шарф. Взяла у девочки куклу и попробовала вставить не место выпавшую руку.  
«А может, она их все-таки любит? — мелькнуло в мыслях. — Ну, хоть немножко? Она же о них заботится?»  
Том о ней тоже когда-то заботился. Теперь его не было, и Меропа уже начинала бояться, что он никогда не вернется.  
Но, может, все-таки сегодня?  
  
Нет.  
Наверное, дел у него было слишком много.  
  
***  
  
А еще с каждым днем становилось все труднее надевать платья. Сначала пришлось распустить их все по бокам — когда талия у Меропы перестала быть тонкой. Потом...  
  
— А ну-ка, выдохни! И не дыши совсем! Ой, что я говорю, тебе ж нельзя так. В общем, все, дорогая — не застегивается оно.  
— Может, из старых что-то взять? Ну, которые раньше мама моего Тома носила?  
— Проснулась! Оно и есть из старых, полночи сегодня подол укорачивала. Думала, хоть в это влезешь. Ладно, сейчас поясом стянем, а там зайдем, купим пару других.  
  
***  
  
В «салоне» многое изменилось с тех пор, когда Меропа там в последний раз была. Тех платьев, которые Том считал «нормальными», почти не осталось, только несколько в самом дальнем углу, по табличкой с надписью:  
«Ра...с... Про-о... Распродажа!» — хоть и с трудом, но сумела прочитать Меропа. И неудивительно, что с трудом — после отъезда Тома она ни одной книги даже не открыла. «Надо будет это исправить», — решила. Снова превращаться в глупое, ничего не знающее существо ей не хотелось.  
  
— Чего пожелаете, госпожа Риддл? — хозяйка ее сразу вспомнила. И это тоже не удивило: наверняка к ней не часто заглядывали страхолюдины с мужьями-красавцами. — Вот последние поступления, не смотрите, что коротко и на мешок похоже, сейчас все такие носят. Хотя вам даже и лучше, они же и задуманы на таких. У которых от фигуры — одни плечи, и те костля... Ой! В смысле, на стройных. Мода такая.  
Меропа принялась разглядывать вешалки, а хозяйка повернулась к Джейн:  
— А нормальным женщинам сейчас и деваться некуда: или сидеть на диете, или спортом себя изводить. Вон, мисс Картер недавно заглядывала. Всегда веселая была, все шутила да хихикала. А тут заходит, и с порога: я, говорит, на пять фунтов похудела! Голос такой гордый, а глаза злющие, и все на мой подоконник косится. Я там булку голубям покрошила, так думала, что отвернусь — она ее и стащит. Выбрали, миссис Риддл?  
— А можно... это? — Меропа показала на одно из платьев, черное. Удивительное, из мягкой ткани с блестками, оно было похоже на сияющий, манящий поток, в котором будто смешивались тьма и свет.  
Хозяйка салона только руками всплеснула:  
— Ну уж выбрала так выбрала! Впрочем, я еще в прошлый раз заметила, что у вас губа не ду... что вы знаете толк в прекрасном! Один муж-красавец чего стоит! Можно, отчего ж нельзя, если есть лишних двадцать фунтов.  
— А...  
«У нас есть?» — хотела она спросить у Джейн, но по ее лицу поняла, что, кажется, даже не лишних не найдется.  
— А сколько за это? — ткнула в первое попавшееся, серое с какими-то полосочками.  
— Это полтора, а если без переделок, то еще пару шиллингов уступлю.  
  
Его и еще одно, похожее, Меропа и купила. А еще теплое пальто, шарф и ботинки — зима ведь на дворе. Шесть фунтов девять шиллингов за все, и без переделок обошлись.  
Пока крутилась перед зеркалом, заметила под надписью «распродажа» какие-то флаконы с жидкостью цвета маминых любимых цветов. Она каждой весной откуда-то приносила целый букет. Вытащила стеклянную пробку, понюхала – и пахло так же!  
— А можно еще и это? – спросила.  
— Бери, за пять пенсов отдам, а то уже выбрасывать собралась. Никто не берет – запах, говорят, не тот. Горьковатый какой-то, неженственный.  
А Меропу он именно этой ноткой горечи и привлек. Интересно, а Тому понравится? Или ему тоже нравятся приторно-сладкие, вроде тех, которыми пахло от девиц в парке? Ладно, вот он вернется – тогда и спросит.  
  
«Все-таки в этих новых платьях есть своя прелесть: ничего не облегают, сейчас даже живота почти не видно, а родишь — и все равно носить можешь. Мода такая», — сказала ей на прощание хозяйка салона.  
  
***  
  
— Рожать тебе еще не скоро, вон, живот даже не опустился, так и торчит возле самого носа, — говорила Джейн, когда Меропа провожала ее на поезд. — А к новому году вернусь, как раз успею. Где деньги лежат, помнишь?  
Меропа кивнула, но хмуриться Джейн не перестала.  
— Ох, что-то тревожно мне... Зря по улицам не бегай, прогулялась с полчаса, и быстро домой. С огнем аккуратней...  
— Ладно, ладно.  
— Знаю я твое «ладно»! Скажешь, а потом все по-своему! Ой, ну что ж мне так не по себе, будто не скоро еще увидимся, а?.. Одевайся теплее, — она поправила на Меропе шарф. Прозвенел звонок, все засуетились.  
— Ну, беги, а то затопчут, — Джейн поцеловала ее в щеку и легонько подтолкнула в спину. Зашла в вагон, и двери там сразу же закрылись, будто только ее железная змея и ждала.  
  
— Обедать не забывай! — услышала Меропа, когда поезд уже тронулся. Но оглядываться не стала, заспешила домой: а вдруг эта змея привезла обратно ее Тома — так же, как почти год назад привезла их обоих?  
  
В доме никого не было, теперь уже совсем никого.  
Они с Томом Марволо остались одни.  
  
***  
  
«Ды-ы... ря?» — Меропа задумалась, вспоминая следующую букву. _В_? Или _Б_? Или вообще другая? Потом посмотрела на картинку: из стоявшего на огне котла валил пар, а из маленькой дыры возле самой ножки капало что-то зеленое и наверняка несъедобное — вон, даже вывеска в том месте, где должна быть зеленая лужица, погнулась, скрутилась, как уголок пергамента.  
Как говорил когда-то отец, с усмешкой глядя не нее, Меропу: «В дырявом котле зелья не сваришь».  
  
«Ой, точно — «Дырявый котел»! Во что там написано! Значит, все-таки _В_».  
  
Сначала Меропа и сама не поняла, чем ее так привлек этот бар. Обычно она в такие места не заходила. Да и теперь не торопилась: стояла рядом в раздумьях. Денег у нее было немного, и к тому же «приличной женщине нечего делать в подобном заведении».  
  
Дверь распахнулась, дымок над нарисованным котлом, только что кошачьим хвостом поднимавшийся к небу, качнулся. Мерлин, да ведь это по-настоящему волшебный рисунок! Магловские картины, какими бы они ни были красивыми, никогда не двигались.  
  
Из бара вышел человек в странной одежде: на полосатое обтягивающее трико было наброшено длинное черное пальто до самых пяток. Завершала картину розовая шляпка-колокол, этим летом их носили многие девушки. Меропа тоже приглядывалась к подобной, но Том сказал... то же, что и всегда.  
  
В тот раз она так и не решилась войти в это, несомненно волшебное, место. Испугалась. Наверное, наследнице самого Салазара было стыдно даже думать так, но магловский мир стал для нее куда ближе и роднее магического. С маглами она уже сталкивалась, знала их язык, разбиралась кое в каких обычаях. А ни с одним волшебником, кроме брата и родителей, и словечком за всю жизнь не перекинулась. А вдруг ее на смех подымут, стоит только на порог шагнуть: выискалась тут, ходит одна, без мужа?.. И одета в магловское — наверняка сквиб, глупый, бесполезный сквиб!  
  
А она ведь и есть сквиб — больше года палочку в руки не брала! Своей, настоящей, которая бы ее выбрала, у Меропы никогда не было; самая первая, прабабкина еще, сломалась много лет назад, просто вспыхнула у нее в руке после безуспешной попытки сотворить невербальное призывающее. А мамину Меропа жалела, пользовалась ей редко, несмотря на насмешки и угрозы отца. Хранила бережно, в футляре, под собственной постелью, в деревню с собой никогда не брала. И когда год назад пошла навестить Фрэнка — тоже не взяла, не знала ведь, что домой уже не вернется.  
  
***  
  
Короткие зимние дни пролетали незаметно, сменялись сперва долгими вечерами, а потом — бесконечными, тяжелыми ночами, от холода которых не спасало даже толстое одеяло.  
  
Меропа старалась возвращаться как можно позднее, не раньше, чем зажгут фонари и длинные синие тени на снегу не растворятся в подступающей темноте. Входила в дом, уставшая и разгоряченная, пила чай, потом бродила по комнатам, гулким и слишком большим для нее... для них с Томом Марволо. Зато можно было, не скрываясь, разговаривать с ним на парселтанге. Выбирала первую попавшуюся книгу и читала, не очень вдумываясь в содержание — лишь бы не забыть, как это вообще делается. Обычно удавалось осилить страницу-другую, а потом начинали слипаться глаза, буквы расплывались, ломило затылок. Тогда она, не раздеваясь, залезала в кровать, сырую и холодную, сворачивалась калачиком и принималась вспоминать все, что произошло за день — пока не засыпала. Если везло, можно было проспать всю ночь, не проснувшись ни от боли в животе, ни от сводящей ногу судороги, но такое случалось все реже и реже.  
Утром, проглотив горьковатую и вязкую кашу (сварить такую, как у Джейн, ей ни разу не удалось), Меропа снова шла гулять по улицам. И все чаще и чаще ловила себя на том, что сворачивает в сторону Черинг Кросса, туда, где между книжной лавкой и мастерской сапожника прятался «Дырявый котел».  
  
Но зайти так ни разу и не решилась.  
  
***  
  
— … Веселого Рождества... И счастливого нового года! — напевала Меропа, подходя к дому. В последние дни эта песня слышалась чуть ли не из каждого окна, вот и прилипла к языку, не отвяжешься. Но ничего, хорошая песня, веселая. Может, сегодня и у нее что-то хорошее случится? Шагнула к калитке и застыла: в гостиной горел свет!  
До возвращения Джейн оставалось еще долго, значит...  
— Том! — она сорвалась с места, поморщившись от противной, резкой боли в животе. Мерлин, он же вернулся! Вернулся к ней — сам, без любовного зелья! Значит, он ее любит, по-настоящему любит!  
  
— Том? — она огляделась: его любимое кресло... пустое. Окно, возле которого он любил стоять... тоже никого; где же он может быть?  
— Миссис Риддл? — незнакомый человек в темном костюме спускался с лестницы.  
— Кто вы такой?! — цепенея от ужаса, заорала она.  
— Прошу вас, потише, — поморщился он. — Я поверенный Тома Риддла, вашего, так сказать, мужа.  
— Тома? Но что с ним?!  
— Я же просил — не кричите так. Ваш муж обвиняет вас в том, что вы обманом заставили его заключить брак, а потом несколько месяцев удерживали здесь, в этом доме.  
— Но я...  
— Будьте добры дослушать. Он собирается подать на вас в суд. Впрочем, если не хотите сгнить в тюрьме...  
— Нет... — голова кружилась, ноги подкашивались. Меропа ухватилась за спинку кресла, чтобы не упасть.  
— Если вы согласитесь немедленно покинуть этот дом...  
— Нет... — в доме было не так уж и холодно, но ее бил озноб. Что, что он говорит, этот человек? Ее Том не может выгнать ее, он...  
  
Меропа, не очень осознавая, что делает, взяла с кресла плед — тот самый, в который Том ее вечно кутал, набросила на плечи.  
— Он не может меня выгнать!  
— По-хорошему, вас следовало не выгонять, а отправить за решетку. Но мистер Риддл не желает ни скандала, ни прочих неприятностей. Так что убирайтесь — и он обещает обо всем забыть.  
— Вы все врете, Том бы не стал...  
Поверенный вытащил из-за пазухи конверт.  
— Вот его письмо, можете прочитать и убедиться.  
Меропа взяла его, покрутила в руке. Буквы были странные, непонятные, не такие, как в книге.  
— Так уйдете или мне звонить в полицию?  
  
Что такое полиция, Меропа уже знала. Что-то вроде аврората у маглов. А еще отец как-то говорил, приводя пример того, как низко пали маги в последнее время, что в ней служат и настоящие авроры. И если они узнают, что она ведьма, и что применяла магию к маглу — с ней будет то же самое, что с отцом и Морфином! Ее отправят в Азкабан! Нет, только не это!  
  
— Я... я уйду, конечно, — Меропа бросилась прочь, выронив так и не распечатанный конверт; споткнулась и едва не упала, в последний момент ухватившись за дверной косяк.  
  
Остановилась только на соседней улице, отдышалась. Что делать дальше, она не представляла.


	6. Потерявшаяся в Лондоне

Первую ночь Меропа провела на чьей-то лестнице — вошла следом за одним из жильцов, молодым маглом. Тот пошатывался и что-то напевал себе под нос. Меропу он не заметил. Утром она так же тихо вышла. Столкнувшаяся с ней старушка, видимо, приняла за прислугу: спросила, не тяжело ли и не пора ли посидеть дома.  
  
Днем привычно гуляла по городу, вернее, переставляла ноги, следуя по знакомому пути: занесенный снегом парк, широкие улицы, узкие улицы... Снова широкие... Окна домов и витрины магазинов, узорчатая решетка приюта — сегодня за ней никто не гулял, видно, было слишком холодно. Пустой желудок напомнил о себе уже к полудню, а к вечеру туда будто заселилась стая злобных пикси.  
  
Меропе очень хотелось вернуться домой, но было страшно. А вдруг тот человек еще там? Вдруг он не один, а с полицией? Нет, лучше уж дождаться возвращения Джейн: та любит ее, она уговорит Тома вернуться, не даст ее в обиду! А пока... Пока надо было снова искать, где переночевать. Если, конечно, она раньше не упадет: от голода уже кружилась голова. Меропа бросила завистливый взгляд на одну из витрин. Вот если бы у нее была палочка! Сказать призывающее — и можно было бы впиться зубами в одну из золотистых булок, которые так заманчиво висели за стеклом. Казалось, что даже с улицы чувствовался их дразнящий запах.  
  
Если бы у нее было хоть что-то, что можно обменять на палочку! Но все вещи, даже фиал с остатками зелья, остались в доме. И теперь у нее ничего не было, кроме нескольких тряпок, белья, флакона духов, который даже в магазине никто покупать не хотел, и болтавшегося на шее дурацкого медальона...  
Медальона?  
Вспомнилось, как гордился отец этим куском золота, как утверждал, что это не просто семейная реликвия, а несравненной силы темный артефакт. Конечно, он может стать таковым только в умелых руках, а глупому сквибу и ловить нечего... Ну, раз нечего...  
  
***  
  
— Папа, нам сюда! — услышала Меропа звонкий голос, стоя перед «Дырявым котлом» и набираясь смелости, чтобы, наконец, войти туда.  
— Но... Элли... тут стена. Ты что, предлагаешь мне зайти через кирпичную стену? — красиво одетый пожилой господин растерянно смотрел прямо на дверь бара. Девушка рядом с ним нетерпеливо приплясывала, постукивала каблучками.  
Меропа с удовольствием отметила, что платье на ней было совершенно не модное, длинное, похожее на те, которые она сама недавно носила. Правда, девушку все эти белые кружева и рюши действительно украшали, подчеркивая свежесть юного личика. А не волосы-паклю, грубые черты лица и неуклюжесть, как у Меропы.  
— Папа, здесь есть дверь! Ты просто поверь мне! Поверь — и мы пройдем! — тараторила Элли.  
— Ты требуешь невозможного, — вздохнул господин, но руку дочери протянул. Шагнул вслед за ней в темный дверной проем, на секунду зажмурившись, будто на самом деле считал, что входит прямо в стену.  
  
И тогда Меропа тоже решилась, потянула на себя отполированное до блеска медное кольцо.  
  
***  
  
Внутри было темно и пахло кислятиной.  
  
— Тебе чего? — бармен оказался чуть старше Меропы, но светлую шевелюру уже украшали залысины. То ли заметил ее живот, то ли просто не привык разговаривать с женщинами, но отчего-то смутился, прям уши вспыхнули. И грубил наверняка от смущения — Фрэнк иногда так же разговаривал. Не с ней, конечно, а с теми девушками из деревни, которые ему нравились.  
— Я просто ни разу тут не была. Вот и решила заглянуть. Это ведь волшебное место?  
Бармен важно кивнул.  
— Чего-нибудь желаете?  
Меропа задумалась.  
— А где у вас тут можно продать... Э-э-э... что-нибудь ненужное?  
Похоже, бармен уже потерял к ней интерес — понял, что «не клиентка». Но из вежливости пробормотал:  
— Продать? Ненужное? Ну, это смотря что ненужное. Если книги какие, то позади Гринготтса букинистический, вывеску увидишь. Или к Флоришу можно подойти, только не с главного входа, там сбоку есть дверка. А если с одеждой... — окинул ее взглядом, — ну, тебе вряд ли, такое тряпье и на помойку стыдно. С артефактами — тут еще проще: по Косому пройди взад-вперед, куча объявлений на дверях, где принимают. Если оно, канешн, не темное.  
— А если темное?  
Меропе показалось, что все в баре вдруг уставились на нее. Утихли разговоры, даже кружки стали тише звенеть.  
— Ну, с таким надо в Ночной, — хмыкнул бармен.  
— А лучше сразу в аврорат, — донеслось из угла.  
— Или в Азкабан!  
  
У Меропы сердце сжалось: и зачем она сюда пришла? А что, если ее действительно сейчас отправят в Азкабан? А потом и тип, который выгнал ее из дома, нажалуется? Что же делать, что делать, что?..  
— Совсем девушку перепугали, идиоты, — голос был совсем молодой, мягкий, вкрадчивый. А вцепившиеся в локоть Меропы пальцы — твердыми и сильными, будто из железа. — А ну-ка, пойдем со мной, дорогу покажу.  
И она пошла, тупо, почти не понимая, что делает, за незнакомцем в темном плаще с капюшоном. У дальней стены бара тот вытащил палочку, три раза коснулся красных кирпичей, и стена расступилась.  
— Прошу.  
Меропа шагнула вперед и оказалась на странной улице, не похожей ни главную улицу Малого Хэнглтона, ни на любую из лондонских. И тут же, взвизгнув, отшатнулась: мимо пронеслась летучая мышь. А следом — сова с привязанным к лапе конвертом. Села на окно дома напротив, стукнула клювом в стекло.  
— Добро пожаловать в Косой переулок, мэм, — сказал Меропе ее спутник. И, куда менее вежливо, добавил: — За мной!  
  
***  
  
Меропа быстро шла по темной улочке, такой узкой, что, казалось, еще немного — и дома по обеим ее сторонам коснутся друг друга. Куталась в плед и стараясь не отстать от тощего сутулого мага, который увел ее из «Дырявого котла». Впрочем, если бы даже она потеряла его — тут же нашла бы по тяжелому запаху пота, к которому примешивался другой, парфюмерный — едкий и навязчивый, противный ее обонянию так же, как слуху был бы противен скрежет гвоздя по стеклу.  
— Ты бы еще громче орала, дурёха! — ворчал маг. — «А если те-емное», — передразнил. — В Азкабан захотела, да?  
— Я не хочу в Азкабан!  
— Да кто ж туда хочет? Все, прибыли, тебе сюда, — он толкнул дверь одного из магазинчиков и первым вошел внутрь. — Эй! Партнер! Вернее, «хозя-яин»! Вылезай из своей берлоги, я клиентку привел! — а сам угрем скользнул за плотную черную занавесь. Меропа так и не увидела его лица.  
  
«Хозяином», или, скорее, продавцом оказался еще нестарый, приземистый, желчного вида маг.  
— Клиентка, значит? — он окинул Меропу подозрительным взглядом. — Что-нибудь купить желаете?  
— П-продать, — едва слышно прошептала она. В продавце пугало все: его взгляд, за несколько мгновений сменивший выражение от недоверчивого на презрительное, с заинтересованного на безразличное. Пугали жесты, плавные и в то же время быстрые, как у сильного, опасного животного. Этим он немного напоминал Меропе ее отца. — Вы же покупаете... артефакты?  
— Артефакты покупаю, а дурацкое барахло, которое «моему прадедушке подарил лично Мерлин» — нет.  
Меропа стянула с плеча плед, в последнее время служивший ей накидкой, ослабила шарф. Заметила, как поморщился продавец, взглянув на ее одежу — что делать, ночевки в подъездах не пошли ей на пользу.  
— Вот, — протянула ему цепочку с медальоном.  
  
***  
  
Позже Меропа не раз корила себя: почему, заметив, как изменилось выражение лица Беркса, она не догадалась, чего на самом деле стоит медальон, и не запросила за него пусть не настоящую цену, но близкую к ней? Хотя... Разве знала она тогда настоящую? Да ей бы в голову не пришло, что за кусок золота, славный только тем, что когда-то болтался на шее злобного старикашки Слизерина, можно заплатить кучу денег!  
Десять галеонов, которые Беркс поставил перед ней на стойку, два аккуратных сияющих столбика, казались ей немыслимым богатством, а сам старый пройдоха — удивительным добряком, который пошел на такой невыгодный обмен только потому, что проникся ее, Меропы, бедственным положением.  
  
***  
  
— Мерлин ты мой, Том! Ты не представляешь, сколько у нас теперь денег! — бормотала она на парселтанге, выходя из лавки. На нее косились, но Меропе было все-равно: Том Марволо ее понимал, а на остальных — плевать! От мысли, что она больше не нищенка без единого пенни в кармане, у нее словно крылья выросли.  
— Кстати, о пенни. Надо бы узнать, можно ли поменять волшебные деньги на магловские. — Черное платье, как наяву, встало перед глазами. Интересно, а Тому, ее Тому, оно понравится? Если, конечно, он вернется...  
«Он не вернется, ты больше не нужна ему», — даже эта мысль, в последние дни вместе с усталостью и голодом убивавшая Меропу, сейчас казалась глупой, ненастоящей. Все будет хорошо!  
— Но сначала — палочка. Моя палочка, Том Марволо, по-настоящему моя!  
  
***  
  
— Милая леди, я делаю волшебные палочки уже много лет, но ни разу не продал ничего под названием «ой», — седой маг со странными глазами, похожими на сгустки серого тумана, насмешливо ее рассматривал. — Может, объясните подробнее, что именно вам нужно?  
— Ой, мне не «ой», конечно. Мне бы палочку. Просто их тут так много!  
Маг самодовольно улыбнулся:  
— Олливандеры делали волшебные палочки еще тогда, когда на месте нынешнего Лондона бродили динозавры!  
— Кто? — удивилась Меропа, ни разу не слышавшая ни про каких...  
— Э-э... ну ладно, несколько позже, — почему-то смутился тот. — Начнем, пожалуй. Вы правша? Или левша?  
Меропа молчала, не зная, что ответить. Когда-то отец говорил, что у нее обе руки левые. Получается, она левша?  
— В какой руке вы обычно держите палочку? Ну, или перо там, или ложку хотя бы? — пояснил Олливандер.  
— В правой.  
Пока они говорили, откуда ни возьмись прилетела длинная лента с делениями, прямо как в салоне, где она покупала платья, и начала крутиться вокруг Меропы. На бумаге перед Олливандером появлялись цифры. Он взглянул на них, наморщил лоб, потом прошелся по своему магазину, вытащил несколько длинных узких коробочек и положил перед Меропой.  
— Попробуйте эту, — открыл он одну из них. — Верба и перо феникса, семь с половиной дюймов, довольно гибкая. Немного слабовата, зато универсал: одинаково хорошо получаются и бытовые заклинания, и... более серьезные.  
Меропа взяла ее в руку, взмахнула — с кончика сорвался пучок синих искр.  
— Надо же. С первого раза почти угадал! — обрадовался Олливандер. — Но можно еще лучше. Вот эта: береза и волос единорога, восемь с половиной, любовная магия и зачаровывание артефактов.  
Похоже, любовная магия ей не очень хотела поддаваться: взмах — и вместо искр из палочки повалил черный дым.  
— Бывает, бывает, — не огорчился Олливандер. — Вяз и сердечная жила дракона, девять дюймов, негибкая, мощная. Палочка для сильного мага! Надо же, кто бы мог подумать! — воскликнул, когда Меропа взмахнула ей. Снова фонтан искр, только зеленых и фиолетовых.  
  
Она перепробовала еще несколько палочек — почти со всеми было еще хуже. Олливандер хмурился, но не расстроенно, а как человек, который решает трудную задачу.  
— Посмотрим, посмотрим... Несколько «неплохо», две «хорошо» и, к сожалению, ни одной «великолепно». Возможно, все дело в вашем состоянии, мадам?.. Как ваше имя?  
— Меропа Рид... Гонт, — почему-то сказала она. — Да, Меропа Гонт.  
— Невероятно! — всплеснул руками Олливандер. — Просто невероятно! Последний из Гонтов покупал палочку еще у моего деда. Пожалуй, я запомню этот день. И вас, мадам Гонт, я тоже запомню. Так вот: возможно, магия вашего ребенка уже влияет на вашу, так что трудно подобрать идеальную палочку. Придется выбирать из этих двух, — он положил перед Меропой первую и третью из тех, которые она пробовала.  
— А-а... — она смущенно замолчала, продолжать было стыдно. — А какая дешевле?  
— Вот эта, — ткнул Олливандер в короткую, из вербы, — три галеона семь сиклей, эта — шесть галеонов.  
— Тогда эта, — указала Меропа на дешевую.  
Вот они с палочкой и выбрали друг друга.  
  
***  
Автор рисунка [blue fox](http://blue-fox.diary.ru/)  
  
  
— Да вы же просто красавица, госпожа! — всплеснула руками портниха. Меропа даже оглянулась: где та красавицу нашла? Или она всем так говорит? Хотя... то, что она видела в зеркале, ей едва ли не впервые в жизни нравилось. Трудно было представить, что может найтись платье, в котором ее костлявые, почти квадратные плечи будут казаться нежными и хрупкими до прозрачности. Крупные бисерные украшения, оказывается, очень гармонировали с ее чертами лица — вроде и нос кажется не таким толстым, и уши торчат не то чтобы совсем ужасно.  
— Так берете? Как постоянной клиентке, за восемнадцать уступлю.  
— Беру!  
— Ну вот и чудесно! Неужели красавец ваш возвращается?  
Меропа неопределенно покачала головой, наверняка вызвав еще больший прилив любопытства.  
  
— А вы не знаете здесь, поблизости, недорогой гостиницы? — спросила уже от двери.  
— Отчего ж не знать? Знаю, — портниха почему-то понизила голос. — Тут, за углом, «Теплый вечер». Публика приличная, и не дерут много. Хоть на ночь номер снимай, хоть на час, — последнюю фразу она почти прошептала.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Меропа и вышла.  
Похоже, хозяйке салона теперь долго будет о чем поразмышлять и посплетничать.  
  
***  
  
В гостинице она осторожно присела на кровать, сняла сапоги, вытянула уставшие за день ноги. Номер был не такой красивый, как тот, в котором они с Томом провели ночь после свадьбы, но чистый, а главное — теплый. Холод снаружи ушел почти сразу, а потом, постепенно, потеплело и внутри. Оказывается, это постоянное ощущение куска льда под сердцем было всего лишь страхом. Страхом остаться одной, сделать что-то не так, «снова обосраться по полной», как говорил отец... Что-то он в последнее время постоянно вспоминался? Но теперь, переговорив с множеством народа (не так уж и страшно это оказалось), сумев найти крышу над головой, а главное, купив себе палочку, она успокоилась.  
  
Меропа лежала, глядя на темный потолок, слушала, как ворочается Том Марволо — надо же, никак не может устроиться удобно! — и вспоминала, как в Гринготтсе, обменяв на магловские деньги пять из оставшихся у нее галеонов, она чуть не подпрыгнула от радости: это же была куча денег! Конечно, после того, как она купила платье, их стало куда меньше, но все равно до возвращения Джейн должно было хватить.  
  
Теперь все будет хорошо.  
  
***  
  
«Все просто ужасно!»  
Меропа всхлипнула, растерла все еще болевшую ногу. Снова судорога, третий раз за ночь. Теперь еще и живот заболел. Может, ей рожать пора? Поди разбери, он в последние недели постоянно так — поболит и перестанет, потом снова. И тяжелым стал, ходить трудно, скорей бы уже... Нет, не надо скорей. Пусть сначала Джейн вернется. Меропа задвинула под кровать ночной горшок, собралась уже снова залезть под одеяло, но вспомнила свой сон и передумала.  
  
Отец.  
Он ей снился вторую ночь подряд. Ругался, проклинал, обзывал дрянью и грязной шлюхой. Сегодня... вернее, в последнем сне, даже какой-то коробкой запустил, тяжелой. Железный угол вспорол ногу, Меропа заорала от боли и проснулась. Оказалось — просто судорога, ничего, ни рваной раны, ни крови, как во сне. Но снова засыпать все равно было страшно, лучше уж у окна посидеть.  
  
Потом весь день слипались глаза, а на душе кошки скребли. Все, что она сделала вчера, казалось глупым и бессмысленным.  
Зачем поселилась в этом месте? Тут же столько надо платить, лучше бы уж продолжала ночевать на лестницах — не так уж там и холодно было, неудобно только. Зато подольше хватило бы денег.  
А если бы она еще не покупала дурацкое платье! Столько сразу истратить, да что на нее нашло? Понравится оно Тому, не понравится... Какая разница, если он ее больше видеть не хочет. Но тогда... если он не вернется, зачем ей нужны деньги, и вообще — зачем ей жить?  
Нет, глупости, нельзя думать о таком.  
Зачем она ждет возвращения Джейн? С чего она вообще взяла, что та ее любит? Магла любит ведьму, как же! Конечно, Джейн не знала, кто такая Меропа, потому и относилась хорошо, а когда узнает? Том вот тоже ее любил, а потом... Интересно, что было в том письме, которое ей дал тип в костюме? А вдруг он наврал, а Том писал, что все равно любит ее? Как же она могла это письмо потерять?!  
  
Меропа вскочила, готовая бежать к своему бывшему дому, найти там письмо, почти уверенная, что там написано совсем не то, о чем говорил этот... как он себя назвал? «Поваренный»?  
Покачнулась, едва удержав равновесие. Мерлин, снова живот! Ну, когда уже?.. Хотя... Нет, лучше не торопиться.  
  
***  
  
А хуже всего стало вечером, когда она попыталась воспользоваться своей новой палочкой — должна же быть от нее какая-то польза? Коснулась ее кончиком золотого галеона, произнесла умножающее. Монету обволокло золотистым сиянием, а когда оно рассеялось, Меропа с удивлением обнаружила, что все осталось, как прежде. Попробовала еще — нет, не получается. Видимо, волшебные деньги нельзя было копировать. Так, а магловские?  
С магловскими тоже ничего не вышло. Наверное, волшебники и правда работали вместе с маглами, и не только в аврорате.  
  
Похоже, магия Меропы годилась только на то, чтобы, разрезав на три части кекс, купленный в булочной на углу, перед едой увеличивать каждую. Обмануть пустой желудок еще получалось, а вот Том Марволо на такие фокусы не велся и настойчиво требовал еды, то и дело пиная мать по ребрам.  
  
В этот вечер она долго боялась ложиться спать, ходила по комнате, перекладывала вещи. Пока не сморило, стоило присесть на кровать.  
И не зря боялась — снова приснился отец. Ругался, проклинал ее — теперь за то, что продала медальон.  
«Прости меня! Я не хотела, мне просто нечего было есть, я верну его, я обязательно его верну!» — уверяла его Меропа. И во сне, и уже проснувшись — шептала, размазывая слезы по щекам.  
  
***  
  
Лондон засыпало снегом. Он валил безостановочно, дворники не справлялись расчищать дороги, машины и автобусы не ходили.  
  
Когда настроение было получше, Меропе даже нравилась заснеженная улица за окном, почти пустая, только иногда проскрипят чьи-то шаги и снова тихо. Иногда проскакивали мысли найти работу, но если в деревне с этим было проще, то в Лондоне Меропа даже не представляла, куда податься.  
Может, снова в Косой переулок? Палочка у нее теперь есть, вдруг найдется что нетрудное? Потому как если не найдется, надо будет разменять оставшиеся деньги. О том, что будет, когда закончатся и они, Меропа в эти моменты не думала.  
  
Время для таких мыслей наступало вместе с синими зимними сумерками, а перед рассветом отчаянье становилось безраздельным, захватывало ее полностью. Прав был отец, прав. Ни на что она не годится, никакого толку от нее: что с палочкой, что без — глупый, бесполезный сквиб.  
  
Меропа никогда не умела противостоять ударам судьбы; любую бурю предпочитала переждать, спрятаться. И сейчас бы спряталась, да некуда. Не под тонкое же гостиничное одеяло? И все равно придется вылезать, хотя бы для того, чтобы дойти до булочной — невозможно, как далеко, а сил с каждым днем, с каждым часом все меньше.  
А если вернуться в Малый Хэнглтон? Она, наверное, могла бы... Представила себе вымерзший пустой дом и вздрогнула: «Нет, нет. Только не туда!»  
  
Иногда приходили мысли... совсем уйти. Спрятаться навсегда — там, где ее точно никто не найдет. В первый раз Меропа от них отмахнулась, но потом все чаще возвращалась. И дошла до того, что такой выход стал казаться почти правильным. Ну, пусть не правильным... возможным. Вот только змееныш... вернее, Том Марволо родится. Не с ним же вместе уходить в ничто?  
  
***  
  
Однажды, снова проснувшись ночью от боли в животе — на этот раз все продолжалось так долго, что она даже успела испугаться: неужели началось? — она подумала, что...  
Нет, глупости, она не сможет одна залезть в поезд! Или сможет? Тогда было бы лучше все-таки вернуться в Малый Хэнглтон, но не в свой пустой дом, а к Тому. Поговорить с ним, объяснить, что любит, что не может без него. И почему она этого раньше не сделала? Привыкла, что Джейн заботится о ней, думает обо всем. Но теперь хватит: их с Томом семья — это ее, Меропы, дело и больше ничье.  
  
— Да, так я и сделаю! — заявила она утром, стоя босыми ногами на холодном полу. — Решено, Том Марволо. Мы едем к папе!  
  
***  
  
Народу на вокзале Кингс-Кросс было так же много, как и тот раз, когда Меропа провожала Джейн. И все какие-то злые, уставшие, то и дело с тревогой озиравшиеся.  
  
— Говорят, кучу поездов отменили.  
— Да что «говорят», сам тут торчу третий день. Называется, съездил в столицу на Рождество, навестил мамочку.  
— Говорят, сто лет такой зимы не бывало...  
  
Меропе было плевать, что там творилось сто лет назад. Гораздо важнее сейчас было то, что поезда не ходят, Джейн, может быть, теперь вообще никогда не приедет, да и она сама, пожелай добраться до дома, не сможет этого сделать. Она даже нужной станции в списке не нашла, а как называлась та, на которой они с Томом садились в поезд, забыла.  
  
Ну что ж... Все равно в кармане осталось несколько пенсов. Пойдет в «Дырявый котел», там и спросит обо всем: нет ли каких магических поездов, которым не страшны занесенные снегом рельсы? Или можно еще как добраться до нужного места? Только, конечно, не на метле — на ней Меропа сроду не летала.  
  
Меропа поднялась со скамейки. Ноги болели так, что хотелось немедленно упасть обратно и не вставать уже никогда. Кажется, не удалось сдержать стона: вон, господин с лаковым чемоданом на нее покосился и быстро отвернулся, худощавая женщина с усталым лицом подвинула поближе к себе узел.  
  
Ладно, до «Котла» она точно дойдет. А там наверняка сможет посидеть, отдохнуть. Хотя Меропа так же успокаивала себя час назад, отправляясь в казавшийся бесконечным путь до Кингс-Кросса.  
  
***  
  
— Волшебный поезд? Есть такой, как же! — рассказывал ей бармен.  
В этот раз он был куда любезнее: Меропа только что заказала чай со специями и котлокекс. В узелке, в который она сложила деньги, еще оставался один галеон, с десяток сиклей и, вперемешку, несколько пенни и кнатов, так что она не смогла отказать себе в горячем ужине. Остаток сунула в карман пальто, чтобы под рукой было.  
— Только он считанные разы в году ходит, и только до Хогсмида и обратно. Вот через пару дней обратно пойдет, детишек повезет в школу. А если тебе не в Хогсмид, и поскорее...  
— Мне бы поскорее, — жалобно попросила Меропа. Живот с утра то и дело твердел, становился, как каменный. Сожмется — и снова отпустит. А потом, и часа не пройдет, как все по новой. И устала больше обычного: казалось, только до Кингс-Кросса и сюда сходила, а ноги болели, будто весь город кругом обошла. Слипались глаза, ломило спину, даже сидеть было тяжело, а от мысли встать и снова куда-то идти и вовсе становилось дурно.  
— Если поскорее, то только «Ночной рыцарь». Этот куда хошь довезет, только чтобы не под водой. Правда, там недешево: если со всеми удобствами, то почти галеон.  
— Ничего, у меня есть деньги. А как его найти?  
— Не найти, а вызвать, — важно поправил ее бармен.  
Звали его, кстати, тоже Том. Вот правду Джейн говорила, куда ни плюнь – попадешь в Тома.  
  
— Эй, куда прешь, глаза потерял? — прикрикнул он на какого-то бродягу, который, пошатнувшись, налетел на стойку. Толкнул сидевшую там Меропу — из чашки выплеснулось немного чая. Потом, как бы извиняясь, приобнял ее за талию:  
— Звини, красотка... А мы с тобой раньше не?.. Не-е, точно не встречались! Спокойно, шеф! — это уже бармену. И, глупо захихикав, он вышел в Косой переулок.  
— Ходят тут, — поморщился Том. — Так вот, выйдешь на улицу, и палочку надо или уронить, или резко вскинуть, вот так, — он показал. — Понятно?  
Меропа кивнула.  
  
Допила чай; послюнявив палец, собрала со стойки крошки от коклокекса. На улицу, правда, вышла с магловской стороны — Том объяснил, что «рыцарю» все равно, куда приезжать, а маглы его не увидят.  
Встала у края тротуара и вскинула палочку — о том, чтобы выпустить ее из рук, такую новенькую и _свою_, она и помыслить не могла. Подождала, прислушиваясь: сработает, нет? Или снежные заносы опасны и для волшебного автобуса? Нет, вот же он — ярко-синий, трехэтажный — примчался будто из ниоткуда, затормозив так резко, что из-под колес вырвался сноп искр.  
  
Двери автобуса окрылись, из них показалась самая толстая женщина, какую только Меропе доводилось видеть.  
— Кто вызывал «Ночного рыцаря»? — гаркнула она так, что у «Дырявого котла» покосилась вывеска.  
— Я-а-а...  
— Ну так заходи, не выстуживай мне салон! — кондукторша отступила в сторону, или как-то втянув свое необъятное пузо, или переместив его выше: теперь казалось, что у нее просто огромная грудь, под которой было достаточно места, чтобы в автобус зашли две таких, как Меропа. — Я Эвелина Прэнг, кондуктор. За одиннадцать сиклей тебя, милочка, домчат куда угодно, только не на морское дно. За тринадцать — напоят горячим шоколадом, а если добавишь еще два...  
— Спасибо, мне бы только доехать, — Меропа поставила ногу на нижнюю ступеньку. Живот снова потянуло, но она успокаивающе положила на него руку: «Ничего, подожди немного, мы скоро приедем».  
— Деньги вперед.  
— Да, да, — Меропа сунула руку в карман, куда совсем недавно положила узелок с оставшимися монетами. В кармане было пусто. Она пошарила там, все еще не веря... Залезла в другой, на всякий случай похлопала себя по бокам — вдруг провалился через дыру в подкладке? Зачем-то сняла и потрясла шарф. — Нету, — растерянно сказала кондукторше.  
— Потеряла, что ли? Эх, раззява, только зря прокатились из-за тебя. Ну, найдешь...  
— Подождите! — Меропа бросилась обратно в «Дырявый котел». Упала на колени перед стойкой, зашарила под ней. Пусто.  
— Эй, красотка, что потеряла?  
— Неужели девственность? — рассмеялся кто-то в дальнем углу.  
— Ну, судя по твоему пузу, она там давно валяется!  
— Поди, свалялась уже!  
Но Меропа не обращала внимания на глупые шутки. Беспомощно оглядела сидевших в баре:  
— Деньги... у меня были... а теперь нет.  
— Ты бы ими светила меньше!  
— Были твои, стали чьи-то.  
— Что с метлы упало, то пропало!  
— Пожалуйста... — она очень надеялась, что говорит на человеческом. — Помогите мне, я потом верну, честное слово!  
Слезы застилали глаза, все: длинная стойка, круглая голова бармена, чьи-то лица — виделись, как в тумане. Зато хорошо слышался смех — громкий, издевательский.  
— Мне нужно доехать до дома. Пожалуйста, помогите, — прошептала она, уже ни на что не надеясь.  
  
Колени подломились, и Меропа опустилась прямо на грязный каменный пол. Но ей уже было все равно. Все на свете вдруг стало безразлично. Не хотелось больше ни вернуться домой, ни увидеть своего Тома, ни-че-го не хотелось. Сейчас она немного посидит... совсем немного, правда! Потом доберется до того приюта, мимо которого они с Джейн тогда проходили. Только бы дойти туда, чтобы о Томе-маленьком было кому хотя бы позаботиться. А потом... потом можно будет спокойно заснуть. И она, наконец-то, отдохнет.


	7. Ночь рождения

— Малый Хэнглтон! Кому на выход? — от баса миссис Прэнг вздулись шторки на окнах.  
Меропа с трудом поднялась и зашаркала к дверям.  
  
— Эр-рни, глаза твои на жопе! — вдруг взвыла кондукторша. — Ты где встал?! Где встал, тебя мать спрашивает!  
— А чо-о-о? — водитель Эрни, темноволосый парень с широким прыщавым лицом, обернулся.  
— Через плечо! Ты ж миль на десять промахнулся, позор на мою голову! Так, погоди, малышка, сей же час домчим, куда надо.  
Но Меропа уже вышла на пятачок земли рядом с колесом, подтаявший под струей теплого воздуха. Огляделась. Из Лондона они выезжали в едва сгустившихся сумерках, а сейчас совсем стемнело. Неподалеку виднелся занесенный по самую крышу колодец, к которому, похоже, давно никто не захаживал, а в другой стороне, в темноте казалось — совсем близко, светился огонек. Наверное, та церковь, где они с Томом венчались.  
— Нет-нет, спасибо. Я дальше сама. — Меропе не хотелось снова доверяться водительскому таланту Эрни. Лучше уж дойти — сколько там, с полмили?  
Кондукторша с сомнением посмотрела на нее:  
— С таким-то пузом — и сама? Может, подбросить? Нет? Ну, как знаешь. — Двери захлопнулись, автобус будто присел на задние колеса, как кошка перед прыжком, а потом сорвался с места и исчез. Мгновенье спустя затянулись и оставленные им в глубоком снегу следы колес.  
  
Меропа медленно пошла в сторону церкви. Идти по снегу было нелегко, а шагов через двести, когда кончился небольшой, но довольно густой лесок и началось поле, стало еще труднее: теперь ее почти сбивал с ног ветер. Церковь оказалась куда дальше, чем Меропа надеялась. Только бы дойти... Не упасть посреди поля. Не зря же она приехала сюда. Теперь у Тома Марволо будет хотя бы отец... Сама она почти не чувствовала себя живой, будто так и осталась лежать на полу в «Дырявом котле».  
  
***  
  
На полу, с которого ее в какой-то момент подняли, бесцеремонно схватив за плечи.  
— Так, подъем! Эй, красотка, просыпайся!  
Меропа попробовала устоять на подгибавшихся ногах. Вот, кажется, удалось. Тогда она открыла глаза. Тот, кто держал ее, оказался молодым магом с белым, рыхлым и каким-то неприятным лицом. Или его просто портило брезгливо-презрительное выражение? Рыжеватые волосы свисали редкими сальными прядями, блекло-голубые глаза смотрели то ли мимо Меропы, то ли сквозь нее. Вроде, высокий, но такой сутулый, что казался ростом с нее саму. От него пахло потом и еще чем-то резким, едким и почему-то знакомым. Вроде бы совсем недавно она что-то подобное уже...  
— Сколько тебе нужно?  
— Один... одиннадцать... сиклей. — Незнакомец впихнул в ее ладонь монету, крупную. Галлеон.  
— Все, бери и катись отсюда. Не стоит благодарностей.  
— Сэр, я... я отдам.  
— Конечно-конечно, еще как отдашь, — он развернул ее к выходу, слегка подтолкнул, и Меропа пошла к призывно открытым дверям. — Мне все отдают, — добавил шепотом.  
  
— Алки, что на тебя нашло? — услышала вдруг. — Дух Рождества заглянул на огонек? Так оно ж неделю назад было!  
Тот, кого назвали «Алки», хмыкнул:  
— Лично я пришел сюда выпить, а не смотреть, как одна бродяжка рожает прямо у Тома на стойке. Или есть желающие полюбоваться? Тогда могу и забрать у нее деньги, пусть остается.  
Кажется, желающих не нашлось, но Меропа на всяких случай прибавила шагу. За спиной снова расхохотались. Но она уже входила в автобус.  
— Давай, влезай, и так уже опаздываем, — кондукторша помогла ей забраться. Взяла галлеон и отсчитала шесть серебряных монет: — Сдача.  
  
В салоне рядами стояли узкие железные кровати, и Меропа рухнула на первую же свободную. В ту же секунду автобус дернулся, да так, что ее чуть не вывернуло.  
Всю дорогу она провела, свернувшись на койке, борясь с тошнотой и вздрагивая от воплей кондукторши: та звала кого-то на выход, объясняла правила входившими и ругала своего сына, водителя Эрни. Живот сводило все чаще и сильнее, под конец пути она едва успевала отдышаться между приступами едва переносимой боли. Наверное, это все от тряски или усталости. Ничего, доедет – и все пройдет.  
  
***  
  
Окоченевшие пальцы соскользнули с дверного молотка, почти не задев его. Меропа еще раз подняла руку, но та была точно каменная. И вся она с каждой минутой остывала, покидала этот мир. Казалось, живым в ней осталось только неровно бившееся сердце и ребенок под ним, еще в автобусе отчаянно брыкавшийся, а сейчас тоже притихший. Неужели и ему холодно?  
Меропа еще раз поскреблась в дверь.  
— Отец Берд! Отец...  
  
Теперь у Тома будет отец. Они добрались до него, почти... Пусть только родится...  
Глаза закрывались, мысли путались, еще немного — и не будет сил поднять руку, совсем откажет голос... и последний огонек жизни в ней угаснет.  
— Отец...  
  
***  
  
— Да брехня... простите, святой отец! Только не может такого быть! Кому она жена?!  
Голос Меропа узнала, пусть и не слышала его больше года.  
— Фрэнк... — позвала.  
— Очухалась! — садовник Риддлов присел рядом с ней. — Ну, привет, Брауни, чучело навозное!  
— Не слишком ли вы фамильярны с госпожой Риддл? — донесся до нее голос священника. — А в том, что это правда, не сомневайтесь: я сам венчал их с мистером Томом Риддлом.  
— Охре... — простите, святой отец! — Надо ж... А я думал — чой-та он с той зимы пропадал, со своей красоткой, дочкой Муна, порвал. Потом вернулся сам не свой. А выходит, вон оно как обернулось!  
— Мистер Брайс, нам как-то нужно доставить миссис Риддл в дом ее супруга.  
— Так это... как доставишь-то? Замело все. На лошади только если, так ей нельзя. Или в санях. Вроде, у доктора нашего были — ну этого, мальчишки, что недавно приехал. Я б мог быстренько...  
— Буду очень признателен, и, думаю, госпожа Риддл тоже. Если бы не вы, она бы так и замерзла под моей дверью. — Отец Берд помрачнел: — Наверное, самая ужасная смерть — в двух шагах от спасения.  
Фрэнк согласно кивнул:  
— Я тогда, на войне, тоже думал — ну, точно подох... конец мой настанет. Вот, с тех пор и прихожу сюда в этот день, праздную... второе рождение. И тех, кому не повезло, поминаю. — Он приоткрыл дверь, с сомнением взглянул на свернувшуюся не диване Меропу: — Святой отец, а вы точно не напутали? Чтоб наш красавчик Томми, и с ней?..  
— У меня хорошая память, мистер Брайс. Будьте осторожнее в дороге, уже стемнело.  
— Не впервой, — Фрэнк вышел, и вскоре послышался удалявшийся стук копыт.  
  
***  
  
— Ты?! — Похоже, Том ей не обрадовался. Совсем не обрадовался: побледнел, губы затряслись. — Слушай... как ты? С тобой все нормаль?.. — протянул руку к ее щеке, потом, будто обжегшись, отдернул. —Убирайся от-тсюда, т-тебя здесь и быть не должно! Ты не можешь... Святой отец, если мои родители узнают... А, черт!  
— Мистер Риддл, вы разрешите нам войти? — спросил отец Берд. Но Том, наверное, не услышал, застыл на пороге, как заколдованный. Только губы шевелились:  
— Господи, что же теперь будет? Что будет?  
— У тебя будет сын, — объяснила ему Меропа. И добавила: — Уже сегодня.  
По ногам у нее вдруг хлынуло горячее, на полу появилась лужа, большая, будто кто-то кружку с водой перевернул. Приехавший вместе с ними доктор — молодой, ненамного старше Тома — занервничал:  
— Может, мы все-таки войдем?  
Том отступил в сторону, медленно, будто в полусне. «Кошмар, какой кошмар!» — пробормотал.  
  
Кажется, доктор что-то приказал служанке — Меропа напрочь забыла, как ее, белобрысую, зовут — и та кивнула, выскочила из комнаты.  
  
Старые господа, родители Тома, выглянули в холл и сразу же исчезли, и он сам исчез вместе с ними.  
  
***  
  
Потом она больше не смотрела по сторонам, будто обратившись в себя, в то, что происходит с ней, в ней.  
Схватки — это ведь так называлось, тот доктор, из Лондона, про них говорил. И Джейн тоже...  
Схватки становились все чаще, все сильнее, живот сводило так, что хотелось завыть, забиться куда-нибудь под старое бревно, в теплые опилки. Или хотя бы прилечь на кровать, на которую служанка только что постелила чистую простыню. Свернуться там, и чтобы никто не мешал. Чтобы не отвлекал голос доктора:  
— Миссис Риддл, мне нужно вас осмотреть!  
— Не нужно, — замотала она головой. Оттолкнула его руки, спряталась под одеялом. Да, так лучше, теплее... Правильнее.  
— Но...  
— Не нужно ничего.  
— Отец Берд, да объясните же ей!  
Кажется, отец Берд что-то объяснял самому доктору, а тот возмущался в ответ:  
— Я не могу уйти, я врач все-таки!  
— Тогда не мешайте.  
— Но я... о, Господи! Такого я еще не видел!  
  
***  
  
Вдох... выдох... то глубже и медленнее, то быстрее, еще быстрее-часто-часто...  
Просто понять, чего хочет ее тело. Помочь ему, умирающему, освободиться от другого, живого и желающего жить.  
Вдох-выдох, и усилие, еще и еще...  
Мерлин, как же больно, как трудно...  
Нет, не вышло — отпустило... О, Мерлин, теперь ждать новой схватки. И встраиваться в нее — срывающимся, тяжелым дыханием... ударами сердца...  
Опять и опять, до слез, до отчаяния: «Нет, слишком тяжело, не могу!» Ничего-то она не может, глупая, бестолковая, прав был...  
Или сможет?  
Просто надо еще раз, сильнее, еще сильнее, изо всех сил, которых почти не осталось. Но уже до конца, до облегчения, до странной, мгновенной и почти невыносимой пустоты внутри.  
Вот и все...  
  
***  
  
— Можно... можно мне на него посмотреть?  
Ее сын был вовсе не так хорош собой, как Меропа надеялась. Красное сморщенное личико в каких-то пятнах, тонкие ручки и ножки. А вот глаза... красивые глаза, темные, почти черные. Как у Тома. Все-таки похож. Сын смотрел на нее, внимательно, будто изучающе. И не плакал, странно, вроде бы должен был, маленькие дети всегда плачут? Меропа тоже смотрела, запоминала. Так, чтобы и на остаток жизни, и дальше, в вечность.  
Доктор что-то сдавленно пробормотал, загремело железо.  
— … перерезать пуповину...  
— Не надо. Я сама.  
Меропа сжала пальцами тонкий, покрытый кровью и слизью жгут, до сих пор соединяющий ее с ребенком. Дождалась, пока там, внутри, стихнут ритмичные толчки, и осторожно перекусила его.  
Доктор выругался.  
— Простите, святой отец, — прошептал. — Господи... мать его... никогда такого не видел!  
Меропа протянула сына священнику:  
— Его зовут Том Марволо Риддл.  
Отец Берд застыл растерянно, но доктор будто вынырнул у него из-под локтя, осторожно взял мальчишку на руки, куда-то понес. Меропа не видела — не до того вдруг стало.  
  
Темная фигура в углу комнаты протянула ей руку: «Пойдем!»  
Меропа уже видела ее: в «Дырявом Котле», когда без сил опустилась на пол... Потом по дороге к церкви — черная тень в развевающемся балахоне скользила рядом, будто не касаясь — краем? ногами? — сугробов. Потом вдруг исчезла, чтобы появиться, когда Меропа безуспешно пыталась достучаться до отца Берда. Тогда она почти дотронулась до протянутых ей костлявых пальцев, но что-то отвлекло — голос, что ли? Или просто рано было, нужно было дать змеёны... сыну родиться?  
А теперь...  
Теперь и правда все. Пусть Том не любит ее — он будет любить своего сына.  
  
«Пе-ве-ре-еллы... — услышала Меропа, протягивая руку Смерти. — До чего же мне нравится за вами приходить!»  
Голос у нее был странным, будто в глубокий колодец камешки падали. Уронишь такой — потом ждешь эха. Меропа заслушалась и сама не заметила, как коснулась пальцами черного балахона. Теперь наощупь — что-то в глазах темнеет — отыскать руку, взяться за нее...  
  
— Миссис Риддл! — голос священника доносился будто издалека. И плач сына — оказывается, он все-таки умеет плакать. Меропе очень хотелось взять его на руки, успокоить, но, кажется, она уже слишком далеко ушла...  
— ...Очнись, чертова идиотка! — ее с силой встряхнули, потом щеки будто огнем обожгло, и еще, еще. — Ты что вытворяешь?! Ты на кого ребенка бросаешь, дура безмозглая?  
Меропа с удивлением поняла, что даже может ответить.  
— У Тома Марволо... есть отец... Он позаботится о нем.  
— Так же, как твой о тебе?  
  
И почти проглотившее ее ничто отступило, исчезло, растворилось в то ли черных тенях, метавшихся по стенам комнаты, то ли в охватившем Меропу ужасе:  
— Нет! Я не хочу! Не хочу, чтобы так, как мой!  
  
«Еще увидимся!» — прошелестело откуда-то из угла. На мгновенье тени там стали гуще, темнее, почти осязаемыми. Потом все пропало.  
  
***  
  
Ребенок вцепился в грудь так, будто не ел целую вечность. Хотя... Он ведь еще ни разу в жизни не ел. Меропа едва не взвыла от боли, но это даже порадовало: только живому бывает больно, значит, она жива, осталась здесь, с сыном, не ушла туда, в темное ничто. В последний момент выскользнула, оставила Смерть с носом, как давным-давно кто-то из ее предков, Певереллов. Или это тоже было враньем, сказками? Ладно, время ли об этом думать...  
  
Лицо сына на глазах менялось, разглаживалось и светлело, будто цветок распускался. Мерлин, а ведь он и правда хорошенький! И очень, очень похож на Тома. Меропа залюбовалась им, забыв обо всем. Очнулась только, когда малыш, наевшись, уснул.  
Отец Берд коснулся ее плеча:  
— Мне пора. До встречи, миссис Риддл.  
— Да, да... спасибо вам.  
— С днем рождения, Том Марволо! — погладил малыша по черным завиткам на макушке. Тихие шаги, и дверь за ним закрылась.  
  
***  
  
Доктор ждал на крыльце.  
— Это... это было... у меня слов нет.  
— Может, оно и к лучшему, — усмехнулся отец Берд. — По крайней мере, не сможете рассказать о том, как я... несколько утратил самообладание.  
— Вы спасли этой женщине жизнь. Хотя...  
— В Лондонском университете не учили, что это можно делать пощечинами и руганью?  
— Что-то вроде. Знаете, а я ведь даже и не понял, что она вот-вот... — голос у него был расстроенный. — Эх! Врач, называется.  
— Вы меня, конечно, извините, мистер...  
— Гейбл. Доктор Джонатан Гейбл.  
— Очень приятно, доктор Гейбл. Вы ведь недавно в наших краях?  
Тот кивнул.  
— Еще раз извините, но вы ведь пока не врач. Так — выпускник медицинского. Так что у вас все впереди. — Отец Берд помолчал, потом заговорил медленно, задумчиво, будто не был уверен, стоит ли вообще о таком: — А еще вы не видели, как человек, который только что диктовал письмо для мамы в Бристоль, в следующую секунду лежит неподвижно, а ваш коллега, только в погонах, диктует время смерти.  
— А где?.. — начал было доктор и тут же оборвал себя: — Ах, да.  
  
Снова помолчали, и вокруг ни звука, будто тихий ангел над Малым Хэнглтоном пролетел. Заблудился, наверное. В этих местах ангелам делать нечего.  
  
— Да и вообще, — доктор запнулся. — Эта женщина... Она была какая-то странная. Будто не совсем человек.  
— Это не город, доктор. Это задни... окраина мира. Здесь все в какой-то мере странные. Еще насмотритесь. Привыкнете еще.  
  
Из дома послышался бой часов. Раз... два...  
  
Десять... Одиннадцать... Двенадцать.  
  
— С новым годом, доктор Гейбл, — усмехнулся отец Берд.  
Доктор только рукой махнул.  
  
***  
  
Тем, кто собрался в гостиной на втором этаже, тоже не было никакого дела до того, что только что наступил новый год.  
  
— Том Риддл, вы идиот! — голос главы семьи звучал сухо, но чувствовалось, что ему едва удается подавлять бешенство.  
— Дорогой, — попробовала было вступиться за Тома мать, но Томас Риддл оборвал ее:  
— Хватит! Ты понимаешь, в какую лужу мы сели благодаря твоему сыночку? Что пожимаешь плечами? Я смотрел сквозь пальцы на то, что он лапает служанок, пропускал мимо ушей все слухи — где, когда и с кем. Но то, что он сделал теперь! Жениться на нищенке и прижить с ней ребенка!  
— Она меня обманула...  
— Молчать! Ладно, не буду спрашивать, зачем ты полез к ней под юбку — всем иногда хочется разнообразия...  
— Томас!  
— Черт! — он будто только сейчас вспомнил о жене. — Прости, дорогая. Так или иначе, не понимаю, зачем было жениться на ней? Что она такого умела?.. Извини... — снова сказал жене и повернулся он к сыну: — А от тебя по-прежнему жду объяснений.  
— Я был... будто околдован.  
— Настолько, что забыл, как важна для нас твоя свадьба с Сесилией Мун? Впрочем, тебя же здесь не было, когда ее папаша настроил против нас всех? После того, как нам пришлось возобновить этот чертов судебный процесс?  
— Из-за старого луга за мельницей?  
— Надо же, помнит! Да, из-за того чертова луга... И нечего на меня так смотреть, Мэри! Если бы ты знала, как мне хочется выразиться куда покрепче! Этот луг был приданным мисс Мун, и я плюнул на то, что он — лет двести, что ли? — принадлежал нам, пока дед нашей несостоявшейся невестки не подкупил судью! Зачем было тратить деньги на тяжбу, если все могло сложиться куда лучше? И тут — до сих пор не могу поверить! — в самый ответственный момент мой сын, вместо того, чтобы сделать ей предложение, сбегает с нищенкой, да еще глупой и страшной, как смерть! Да-да, она тебя «околдовала», «опоила», ты с трудом с ней порвал... А теперь она здесь, и вся деревня знает, какой новогодний подарок она нам сделала! Кстати, — обернулся он к жене, — это все благодаря твоему любимчику, как его там?  
— Ты о Фрэнке Брайсе?  
— Именно! Завтра же прикажу его уволить.  
— А весной будешь сам ухаживать за моими розами. Если помнишь, в Британии прижилось только два куста...  
— Да-да! «Один в нашем саду, второй в Букингемском дворце!» Я столько раз об этом слышал, что не забуду, даже если впаду в полный маразм! Ладно, черт с ним, садовником. Надо думать, как выбраться из упавшего нам на голову дерь... Извини, дорогая. Навоза.  
  
Риддл-старший с четверть часа ходил по комнате, Том настороженно следил за ним, иногда порываясь что-то сказать, но тут же — заметив взгляд матери — умолкая.  
  
— Придумал, — он повернулся к жене и сыну. — Значит, так. Позапрошлым летом отец этой идиотки напал на кого-то в деревне...  
— Но он не...  
— Заткнись уже! Ты достаточно сделал, чтобы теперь только молчать и слушать! Напал на кого-то в деревне. Его арестовали, девушка осталась одна, и мы предложили ей работу. Кажется, ее мерзкая физиономия тут мелькала года полтора назад?  
Мэри кивнула:  
— Она помогала Фрэнку ухаживать за садом.  
—И Фрэнк это подтвердит, если понадобится. Потом вернулся ее отец, начал ей угрожать... Ты же помнишь, как — сразу после отъезда твоего сыночка и этой дряни — ее гориллообразный папаша болтался по деревне, задирая местных пьяниц?  
— Да-да...  
— Потом он куда-то пропал — надеюсь, навсегда. Но к тому времени наш благородный сын уже увез бедную девушку подальше, в Лондон. И, само собой, женился на ней. Однажды они поссорились — из-за какой-то ерунды, знаете ли, милые бранятся... Том уехал домой, оставив ей и ее отродь... в смысле, своему сыну, лондонский особняк. Но его жена предпочла, чтобы наследник семьи Риддл родился в доме своих предков, и вернулась, к огромному счастью воссоединившейся семьи. Всё ясно?  
— И кому ты собираешься рассказывать эту сказку? — покачала головой Мэри.  
— Всем. Этим писакам из местной газетенки. Пьянчугам в баре. Чувствительным идиоткам в деревне. Все-ем! К лету, к началу судебного заседания, и судья, и присяжные, да что там — каждая собака в округе должна будет ее знать, как вечернюю молитву! И тогда старый склочник Мун у меня попляшет!  
— То есть... отец, я что, так и буду терпеть ее до самого лета?  
— Еще как будешь! Сдувать с нее пылинки! Водить под локоток! Называть «миленькой», или как ты ее там звал, а ее отродье — сыночком! И только попробуй еще раз что-нибудь испортить!  
— А-а... потом?  
Томас Риддл покачал головой:  
— До «потом» еще надо дожить. Ладно, ты не первый идиот, которого обвела вокруг пальца ушлая девица. Предложим ей побольше — и пусть катится вместе со своим ублюдком.  
— Он не ублюдок, — напомнила Мэри. — Он законный сын Тома, наш внук.  
— Пусть катится с этим «внуком», куда ее косые глаза таращатся.  
— А если она не возьмет деньги?  
— Возьмет. Нет на свете шлюхи, которая отказалась бы от денег.  
  
Кажется, Мэри не очень в это поверила, но возражать не стала. За это Томас ее и ценил. За умение вовремя умолкнуть он прощал жене те две слабости, ради которых она всегда была готова на что угодно: ее розы и ее сыночек. Главное, чтобы к ним не присоединилась третья — этот младенец. «Наш внук», как же!  
  


_Конец первой части_


	8. Мужской взгляд

_Лето, 1927 г._  
  
Томас Риддл шел по саду — сначала быстро, надеясь как можно скорее найти жену, задержавшуюся на прогулке. Потом сам не заметил, как замедлил шаг: очень уж красиво было кругом. Ровные, посыпанные песком дорожки, свежеокрашенные бордюры, отделяющие их от цветов и травы.  
  
— Устроили из нормального сада оранжерею, плюнуть негде! — ворчал Томас, но больше по привычке, беззлобно.  
  
Фрэнк Брайс и раньше неплохо справлялся, а теперь и вовсе работал, не покладая рук. Его будто Мэри заразила своей любовью ко всему, что растет на земле. Или дело не в Мэри, а в том, что в Риддл-Хаусе появился этот младенец?  
  
Томас порой с усмешкой говорил — само собой, вызывая укоризненные взгляды жены, — что многое отдал бы за то, чтобы «их Томми» оказался обычным ребенком: слюнявым, сопливым и вечно орущим, а в идеале еще и похожим на мамочку-уродину. Глядишь, тогда все относились бы к нему с усталым и несколько брезгливым терпением, считая дни до счастливого момента, когда его можно будет отнять от груди и отправить в школу. Но — к сожалению или счастью — мальчишка и правда был каким-то странным. Начать с того, что он почти никогда не плакал. Мог подолгу лежать, сначала рассматривая, а потом и перебирая игрушки, но если кто-то подходил к нему — так радостно и солнечно улыбался, что удержаться от ответной улыбки было невозможно. Даже Томас в конце концов сдался, а уж о Мэри и говорить нечего — растаяла сразу и навсегда.  
  
* * *  
  
Среди темных стволов мелькнуло что-то белое — видимо, рубашка мальчишки, и Томас свернул туда. И не ошибся: вскоре до него донесся голос Мэри:  
  
— Осторожно, Томми, не уколи пальчик. Так о чем я говорила?.. Ах, да — именно эту знаменитую розу когда-то выбрал своим геральдическим символом дом Йорков...  
  
Томас хмыкнул, подошел поближе.  
  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что ребенок понимает всю чушь, которую ты ему рассказываешь?  
  
Мэри вспыхнула:  
  
— Это вовсе не чушь! И, кроме того... — голос ее смягчился почти до восторженного курлыканья: — Наш Томми удивительный! Он такая умничка! Иногда мне кажется, что он понимает не только то, что мы говорим, но и то, что мы думаем... Томас! Снова это выражение лица!  
  
— Не знаю, что ты себе вообразила, дорогая. Я вижу только чумазого младенца, который только что обрывал лепестки с твоей «геральдической» розы, а теперь жует песок.  
  
— О-о! Томми!  
  
* * *  
  
— А где твоя дрессированная зверюшка? — продолжил он расспрашивать, когда Мэри, приговаривая что-то про ужасных микробов, вытерла лицо и руки мальчишки белоснежным носовым платком. Который, само собой, тут же перестал быть белоснежным.  
  
— Томас! — ее губы снова страдальчески искривились. — Не называй ее так. Ты что, действительно думаешь, что она не понимает?  
  
— Меня это не волнует. Честно говоря, мне плевать, что думает эта девица и думает ли она вообще. Так где ее носит, пока ты рассказываешь ее сыну про лучшие розы в Англии?  
  
— У нее сейчас урок с Колетт Вионне. Помнишь, учительница музыки, Том ее когда-то терпеть не мог?  
  
— Припоминаю... — он усмехнулся: — Говорят, медведей успешно обучают танцевать. Значит, и у нашего помойного чучела есть шанс выучиться сносно бренчать по клавишам.  
  
— Колетт как-то сказала, что у Меропы абсолютный слух.  
  
— Надо же! У той самой Меропы, которая говорит «што», «здеся» и «одёжа»?  
  
Томас с удовольствием увидел, как Мэри покраснела. «Вот-вот, милая!»  
  
* * *  
  
Не то чтобы ему нравилось ее дразнить, но иногда было невозможно удержаться. Тем более, по-настоящему обидеть не боялся: Мэри трудно было сбить с толку, когда она всерьез увлекалась чем-то. А в последние месяцы она — само собой, между восторгами по поводу того, как Томми кушает, держит погремушки, улыбается и гадит в ползунки — даже не увлеклась, а загорелась идеей слепить из этого пугала, их невестки, настоящую леди. Дрессировала… вернее, учила ту вести себя в обществе. Занималась с ней какими-то «науками», от математики до астрономии, — по мнению Томаса, глупо и бессистемно. Однажды — заметив, как Меропа, притаившись за дверью, слушает ее игру на пианино — Мэри наняла для нее учительницу музыки. Ездила к ним эта Вионне когда-то из соседнего городка Вильямс Оранж, и сейчас не отказалась. А уж французскому она стала учить девчонку по собственной инициативе — видно, соскучилась по возможности хоть с кем-то поговорить на родном языке. А зверюш... девчонка и правда довольно быстро все схватывала.  
  
Ей бы теперь учителя английского найти, а то скоро начнется сезон охоты, а вместе с ним — «танцев и сплетен», как Томас его называл. В этот раз Мэри ждала его с особым нетерпением: очень уж ей хотелось похвастаться перед подругами своим чудесным внуком. А тот — при всей его сообразительности и непохожести на прочих детей — совершенно не переносил разлуки с матерью больше чем на полчаса-час. Везти же куда-то Меропу и слушать, как та болтает на своем «кухаркином» языке — такого позора Мэри Риддл не вынесла бы.  
  
* * *  
  
— Она слишком долго общалась со всяким сбродом, да и теперь то и дело крутится возле нашего садовника. Неудивительно, что сама говорит так же, как они, — сказала Мэри. И вдруг смутилась, продолжила уже не так уверенно: — Хотя Колетт мне рассказывала об одном своем родственнике... профессоре. Он сейчас живет в Лондоне… или Оксфорде, точно не помню, но вскоре собирается сюда, в наши края. Возможно, задержится в Вильямс Оранж на год, а то и дольше. Если бы он смог давать девочке уроки, научил ее правильному произношению! Но, к сожалению...  
  
— В чем же дело? — неуверенные нотки в голосе жены настораживали.  
  
— По словам Колетт, профессор исключительно редко берет учеников. Как он сам говорит, «предпочитает заниматься наукой, а не болванами». А если все-таки соглашается, то за немалые деньги.  
  
— Ерунда. Сколько может стоит урок человека, который учит даже не французскому или какой-нибудь латыни, а моему родному языку?.. Ско-олько?! — взвыл Томас, когда жена назвала ему сумму. Нет, это было совершенно невозможно.  
  
— Но, дорогой...  
  
Или возможно. В конце концов, развлечения их сына: лошади и породистые собаки, тоже не были дешевыми. А когда Мэри просит...  
  
— Согласен. Можешь приглашать сюда этого профессора, как его там?  
  
— Профессор Гордон Соур. Я уже попросила Колетт написать ему, чтобы навестил нас, как найдет свободную минуту. Он ответил, что у него не бывает свободных минут, но я не теряю надежды.  
  
Он только усмехнулся: значит, все дело в согласии этого профессора, судя по рассказу Мэри — того еще типа. А в согласии самого Томаса она и не сомневалась!  
  
* * *  
  
— Томас, — и снова эти просящие нотки! На что еще придется раскошелиться? — Ты не знаешь, где сейчас Том? Я не видела его с утра, и...  
  
— Вот уж чего не знаю! Подозреваю, что там же, где и всегда. Носится верхом по округе, — сказал вслух.  
  
«Надоедает своей бывшей подружке, Сесилии. Пьет», — добавил мысленно.  
  
— Ладно, увидимся за обедом. И кстати: твой «вундеркинд» доедает уже третий лист этой травы с белыми полосками. Он и правда умница — я всегда хотел узнать, ядовитая она или нет.  
  
  
И Томас зашагал к дому, не обращая внимания на встревоженное квохтанье Мэри и недовольный писк мальчишки.  
  
«Где Том, где Том», — ворчал.  
  
Как будто она сама не догадывается.  
  
Он мог быть где угодно, только не дома.  
  
Пожалуй, единственным человеком в поместье, который не пускал слюни умиления при виде мальчишки, был его отец. За месяцы, которые прошли с той ночи, когда эта нищенка, его жена, едва не родила прямо у них на пороге, Том и близко не подошел к нему. Мэри считала, что это все оттого, что у него «сложные отношения» с женой. Но «она сердцем чувствует, что со временем все наладится», главное «детям» не мешать, а кое в чем и помогать. "Да, помогать, а не отпускать глупые шуточки!"  
  
Сам Томас не понимал, как она умудряется не замечать очевидного. Уж на что он был лишен хваленой бабской чувствительности, а все равно видел, что отношений между этими двумя нет никаких — ни простых, естественных для молодых, недавно поженившихся балбесов, ни упомянутых Мэри «сложных».  
  
Том не просто не любил жену — он ее не переносил. За все время и десятком фраз с ней не перекинулся, несмотря на то, что она, кажется, готова была бы по первому его слову головой в колодец сигануть. Хоть в обычный, хоть в тот, что в соседней деревне, заколдованный.  
  
* * *  
  
Заколдованный...  
  
Томас вдруг вспомнил, как сын зимой — в ответ на их обвинения в глупости и безответственности — сперва отмалчивался, а потом понес какую-то чушь про колдовство; про то, что Меропа опоила его неким зельем, от которого он последние мозги растерял и вмиг потащил ее под венец. Они с Мэри тогда возмутились: придумал бы что-нибудь правдоподобное, кто в наше время в эти сказки поверит!  
  
А может, это были вовсе не сказки?  
  
Вспомнилось еще, как лет десять назад одна красотка, от которой все парни в деревне без ума были, вдруг вышла замуж за самого невзрачного из поклонников. Все думали, по известной причине, которую ни под каким платьем рано или поздно не спрячешь. Но нет — только через полгода, что ли, они о прибавлении в семействе заговорили. А еще месяца через три вся деревня наблюдала за скандалом: красотка прямо посреди улицы рыдала и говорила, что будто муж ее обманул, будто хитростью заставил за него пойти. Деревенские тогда решили, что она из-за положения своего рассудком помутилась, иногда с бабами в тягости такое бывает. Чем дело закончилось, Томас не помнил — вроде уехали они всем семейством, сперва в Большой Хэнглтон, а потом и дальше, чуть ли не до Ливерпуля.  
  
И еще... Мэри может сколько угодно смеяться и пожимать плечами, но Томас помнил истории из своего детства — про страшное семейство колдунов из старой лачуги в лесу. Потом вырос, перестал обращать внимание на глупые россказни. Они, конечно, были с приветом, эти Гонты, но если каждого чокнутого колдуном называть...  
  
А ведь невестка их, Меропа, тоже из Гонтов! Как раз в той лачуге и жила.  
  
Так может, Том и не все выдумал? Или вообще ничего? Тем более, он после приезда этой девицы из Лондона мало того, что не взял у нее из рук даже солонки, но и совсем перестал есть дома, предпочитая любимым блюдам скверную стряпню в «Висельнике». Может, это тоже не просто его капризы?  
  
* * *  
  
С этими мыслями и подошел к двери в нижнюю гостиную. Оттуда доносилась музыка — точно, Мэри сказала, что у зверюшки урок. Играла она, кстати, плохо. Черт знает, какой там у нее слух, но руки точно не из того места росли. Будто не пальцами, а копытами по клавишам стучала.  
  
— Вы не устали, миссис Риддл? — услышал он голос Вионне. Потом она повторила эту фразу по-французски, и девчонка ей по-французски же ответила:  
  
— Нет, мадемуазель Вионне, не беспокойтесь, я могу играть еще... Только руки оченно болять, и плечи как каменны, — добавила уже по-английски. Ну, если это можно было назвать английским.  
  
— Вам надо отдохнуть. И научиться расслабляться, вы же не дрова рубите! Зачем так напрягать кисти?  
  
— Прошу прощения, мадемуазель Вионне. Я постараюсь, — снова французский.  
  
С ним у зверюшки дела обстояли куда лучше. Оно и понятно: что слышит, то и повторяет. Может, и правда от того профессора будет толк? Девчонка старательная и, — как бы он не посмеивался над ней, но стоило взглянуть правде в глаза — неглупая. Наивная и жизни не знает, так все они в этом возрасте такие. Зато стремится узнать, и как можно больше — в отличие от их сыночка, который наверняка думает, что фунты с шиллингами в банке сами растут, как трава на лужайке.  
  
А еще — ну какая из нее ведьма? Обыкновенная замарашка, которой их сын полез под юбку, да и попался, болван.  
  
А он-то уже напридумывал! Колдовство, зелья; сказки детские приплел!  
  
Ладно, время все расставит на свои места. А пока надо лишний раз просмотреть бумаги — скоро суд, и Томас не собирался уступать папаше Муну ни фута своей земли.


	9. Воспоминания

— Далеко собралась?  
  
Меропа оглянулась: Томас Риддл стоял на крыльце, задумчиво смотрел на нее через колечки сигарного дыма. Она собрала всю свою смелось и ответила:  
  
— Прогуляюсь немного. А может, в дом родительский загляну. Давно собиралась, вот…  
  
— И правда — давно пора было. А лучше вообще снести эту развалюху, раньше просто торчала, как бельмо в глазу, а теперь еще и вони от нее на всю округу.  
  
Меропа кивнула и поспешила уйти. Все-таки разговаривали они со свекром нечасто, и в его присутствии ей все еще было не по себе. Но в одном он был прав: давно стоило сходить. Только вот… может, не сегодня? И Том Марволо скоро проснется. Вроде казалось, что всего на пару минут и открыла книгу, и рассказик короткий был, а полчаса пролетело только так.  
  
Ладно, не сегодня.  
  
И вовсе она не тянула время! И отговорки, чтобы не пойти, не искала. Просто они сами находились: то занята слишком, то не может надолго оставить сына. Каждый день находились, превращая утреннее, с трудом принятое решение: «Сегодня обязательно схожу», — в легкомысленное послеполуденное «лучше завтра».  
  
* * *  
  
Сказать по правде, это и отговорками не было, разве что так, немного. С самого рождения Том Марволо занимал всё ее время, все мысли и чувства. Даже когда засыпал, Меропа продолжала держать его на руках. Смотрела, как он чмокает губами во сне, будто все еще сосет грудь; как вздрагивают длинные черные ресницы и смешно шевелятся почти незаметные брови… И сердце замирало от любви и нежности. Укладывала его, только если выходила из комнаты по какой надобности или сама засыпала. Само собой, укладывала не в люльку, казавшуюся ей слишком чужой и холодной, а в собственную постель. Кухарка и служанки сначала пытались ей выговаривать, пугали даже, что ребёнка во сне можно придавить, но Меропа и внимания не обращала. Придавит, как же. Да она сквозь сон даже мысли сына слышала, а просыпалась, стоило ему задышать чаще или реже. В конце концов все привыкли, что «деревенская дурочка» творит, что хочет, и оставили ее в покое — наслаждаться своим счастьем.  
  
А чего было не радоваться? Молока хватало, Том Марволо рос здоровым и спокойным. Ближе к Имболку даже стал спать всю ночь.  
  
* * *  
  
Примерно в это время их комнату посетила неожиданная гостья — Мэри Риддл.  
  
— Здравствуй, Меропа, — сказала и застыла на пороге. Видно, решала: зайти или сделать вид, что ошиблась дверью. Выбрала первое, вошла, приблизилась к ее кровати. Меропа покрепче прижала к себе сына, от волнения почти перестав дышать. Хоть и жили они с Томом в самом Лондоне, хоть и гуляли в разных красивых местах, где, как он ей говорил, иногда и королевскую семью можно было встретить, но еще ни разу такая благородная дама с ней не заговаривала.  
  
— Сдрас-сть, мэм, — прошептала едва слышно.  
  
— Можно мне на него посмотреть? — голос звучал сухо и безразлично, но Меропе в ее интонациях послышалось что-то притворное. Искусственное, как она бы сейчас сказала. А вот нотки любопытства как раз были настоящими, проскакивали, как бы миссис Риддл не старалась их скрыть. И Меропа протянула ей малыша.  
  
Мэри взяла его, осторожно, как что-то очень хрупкое и драгоценное.  
  
— О боже — я и забыла давно, какие дети бывают маленькие… — сказала растерянно. — И как с ними нужно обращаться…  
  
Но держала правильно: голову в сгибе локтя пристроила, обняла, чтобы не уронить. Значит, не так уж много и забыла.  
  
— А ведь правда — на Томми похож. Ты ведь и назвала так же? — спросила. И, не дождавшись ответа, восторженно ахнула: — Он мне улыбается! Надо же, просто не верится! Я думала, что в таком возрасте еще не умеют, ему же и месяца нет?  
  
— Да, мэм, — ответила Меропа, сама не очень понимая, на какой из вопросов.  
  
* * *  
  
Мэри пробыла в ее комнате с полчаса, и все это время не выпускала из рук Тома Марволо. Не рассердилась даже, когда тот сперва украсил ее платье парой белых, похожих на творог, пятен, а потом и вовсе намочил. На прощание сказала, что Меропе на стоит называть их с Томасом «сэр» и «мэм». В крайнем случае — мистер или миссис Риддл, а со временем можно будет и только по именам.  
  
— А еще… Думаю, будет правильно, если ты станешь выходить к столу вместе со всеми. Ты же теперь член семьи, — добавила со вздохом.  
  
Меропа ее даже пожалела намного: наверняка госпоже… то есть, миссис Риддл, хотелось в жены для своего сына красивую и благородную девушку. Но ничего — она будет очень-очень стараться, и рано или поздно научится хотя бы вести себя так же, как они.  
  
* * *  
  
К столу она спустилась в тот же день, к чаю. Но собираться начала едва ли не за час. Вытащила из шкафа купленное в Лондоне черное платье, разложила на кровати, полюбовалась. Отыскала в комоде небольшое, с две сложенные вместе ладони, зеркало. Еще когда обустраивалась, заметила его, но только теперь вытащила, поставила наверх — пусть там и стоит, а то почти за месяц даже не взглянула на себя ни разу. А чего смотреть? Что она, своей физиономии не видала? Но теперь придется: все-таки с господами обедать. А главное — с Томом. Правда, он за все время ни разу не зашел к ней, но что делать — наверное, все еще злился. Но перестанет же когда-нибудь, правда?  
  
Собиралась она, думая только о том, как он ее встретит, что скажет. Умылась, расчесала и раньше не особо густые, а после родов еще больше поредевшие и потускневшие волосы. С тоской взглянула в зеркало: бледная, косоглазая, длинный толстый нос торчит, как дубовый пенек посреди поля.  
  
— Настоящая уродина! — сказала, едва сдерживая слезы.  
  
Ну вот, теперь нос еще и покраснел! Эх, достать бы сейчас оборотного зелья, а заодно — волос какой-нибудь красотки, вроде Сесилии. Или хотя бы высокой, похожей на цыганку Мэгги, служанки из «Висельника». Только чтобы Том хоть на секунду посмотрел на нее восхищенно, как раньше!  
  
— Ну уж нет, хватит с меня зелий! Лучше так что-нибудь придумать.  
  
Вспомнилось, что Джейн как-то — пока отпаивала ее травяным чаем после очередной ссоры с Томом — сказала, что не бывает некрасивых женщин, бывают неухоженные. Как же Меропе хотелось в это верить — и тогда, и теперь!  
  
* * *  
  
А если волосы поднять в высокую прическу, как у госпожи Риддл? Нет, так еще хуже: теперь уши еще больше торчат, похожа на настоящего брауни! Или на домового эльфа — живут такие в замках у богатых волшебников. Отец говорил, раньше и у Гонтов жили, а потом подевались куда-то.  
  
А если зачесать назад, открыв лоб, как делает горничная Лиззи, и оставить распущенными? Нет, нехорошо: у Лиззи красивые светлые кудри; ходит — и упругие колечки смешно подпрыгивают, а Меропа с такой прической будет на облезлую русалку похожа.  
  
Остановилась на том, чтобы отделить по одной пряди у висков, скрутить в некое подобие локонов и закрепить их на затылке. Да, именно так: уши немного спрятались и кажется, что волос не так уж и мало. Теперь платье надеть… А ничего, сидит не хуже, чем зимой — насколько можно было разглядеть в маленьком зеркале. Меропа пощипала себя за щеки, пока не порозовели; покусала губы, чтобы казались ярче: видела такое в кино, куда они однажды ходили с Томом. Движущиеся картинки ей понравились; жалко, что уйти пришлось почти сразу: от жары и многолюдности ей стало плохо. Но то, как красавицы делают себя еще краше, запомнилось.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, не скучай! — сказала спящему сыну. Наложила на кровать заклинание, чтобы не свалился. И еще одно на дверь, чтобы без нее никто не вошел. Спрятала палочку под расшитой бисером накидкой.  
  
Ах да — обуться!  
  
Все, можно спускаться.  
  
«Только бы не свалиться с лестницы, стыдно-то как будет!», — думала, осторожно шагая по ступенькам.  
  
* * *  
  
Мэри заметила ее первой — может, потому что ждала? Кивнула, указала на свободное место слева от себя, напротив Тома. Меропа несмело, на самый краешек стула, присела, готовая в любой момент сорваться и убежать.  
  
Как вести себя за столом, ей еще Джейн объяснила, только она не требовала соблюдения всех правил. Сначала Меропа вспоминала, как надо, что делать, как быть; потом запуталась окончательно, сникла… «А может, правда сбежать?» — промелькнуло в мыслях.  
  
Из кухни появилась Лиззи с дымящимся чайником.  
  
— Доброго вечера, господа, — и поклонилась, перед тем как скрыться за дверью.  
  
«Господа»… а ведь это она не только Риддлам, но и ей сказала! Вернее, всей семье Риддл, а она, Меропа, теперь тоже член семьи. Значит, надо не дрожать, будто потерявшаяся овца, а вести себя так, как остальные.  
  
Она украдкой взглянула на Мэри; подвинулась ближе к спинке стула, выпрямилась, расправила плечи. Сидеть так было неудобно, спина почти сразу заныла — видать, с непривычки, — и есть расхотелось. Ладно, она сюда не для еды заявилась, а чтобы со своей новой семьей побыть.  
  
* * *  
  
Весь вечер Меропа наблюдала за Мэри, стараясь делать то же, что и она. Выпила чашку чая и аккуратно, не спеша (хоть и хотелось запихнуть целиком в рот и с наслаждением жевать, а не откусывать по маленькому, почти незаметному кусочку) съела булочку… или как она там называлась, надо будет потом Фрэнка расспросить, чтобы перед господа…семьей не позориться.  
  
И с облегчением вздохнула, когда все, наконец, закончилось и можно было идти к себе. Надо же, и получаса не просидела за столом, а показалось, что полжизни прошло.  
  
— Увидимся за ужином, дорогая, — сказала на прощание Мэри.  
  
«Опять?!» — едва не вырвалось у Меропы. Опять спускаться по неудобной лестнице, сидеть, будто метлу проглотив, есть, не чувствуя вкуса и думая только о том, чтобы не опростоволоситься, чтобы Мэри не краснела за нее, а Томас не усмехался презрительно? Неужели теперь каждый раз так будет?  
  
Ну что ж, будет — значит будет. Такая она, господская жизнь. Но ничего — один раз справилась, и дальше не оплошает.  
  
С такими мыслями Меропа и поднялась в свою комнату. «Можешь за меня порадоваться, — сказала проснувшемуся сыну. — Я сегодня сидела за одним столом с господами! А скоро и вовсе стану настоящей леди. Хорошо-то как, правда?»  
  
Том Марволо только недовольно крякнул в ответ. Но что делать, если для него сейчас «хорошо» — это теплое молоко и чистые пеленки, а не первая — пусть и маленькая совсем — победа его мамы?  
  
* * *  
  
Только одно огорчало: за весь вечер Том даже не посмотрел в ее сторону. Хотя нет, посмотрел — когда по лестнице спускалась. Удивленно и даже с интересом — видно, не сразу узнал. А потом… ни на ее приветствие не ответил, ни заговорил ни разу. Сидел, отвернувшись, уставившись в окно. И что он там разглядеть пытался? Ладно бы еще стая гиппогрифов летала взад-вперед, а то одно небо с низкими серыми тучами. Туч не видал, что ли?  
  
За ужином его не было, за завтраком тоже. С того дня Том вообще перестал обедать дома, не обращая внимания ни на уговоры матери: «Томми, это неприлично!», ни на насмешки отца: «Оно понятно — спать с ней не страшно было, это же не за одним столом сидеть».  
  
Меропа решила, что это все потому, что он боится, что она снова подольет ему любовного зелья. Но ведь она же не собиралась! Все это она очень хотела ему объяснить, но Том будто нарочно избегал ее. А может, и правда нарочно?  
  
* * *  
  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, ведьма? — спросил Том, когда они все-таки столкнулись в коридоре.  
  
Меропа заговорила — быстро и оттого наверняка бестолково, непонятно.  
  
— Почему бы тебе просто не оставить меня в покое? — перебил он ее. —Ты ведь получила все, что хотела: деньги, положение в обществе. Ребенка, наконец. Живи, наслаждайся. Я-то тебе зачем?  
  
— Но я люблю тебя!  
  
— А я тебя не люблю. Не люблю, понимаешь? И ничего не могу с этим не поделать. А главное — не хочу.  
  
Она не понимала, отказывалась понимать. Не верила, что действительно ничего не сделаешь. Просто он пока не разглядел в ней главного — а как разглядишь в бестолковой деревенской простушке?  
  
Потому и обрадовалась, когда на следующий день миссис Риддл предложила ей учиться хорошим манерам.  
  
* * *  
  
Становиться настоящей дамой было нелегко, куда труднее, чем когда-то привыкать к неудобным платьям и обуви. Сейчас же от Меропы требовалось запомнить множество правил, обычаев и прочей ерунды, которой благородные господа портят жизнь себе и другим.  
  
У них все было не как у людей. Одних вилок на столе лежало не меньше трех, иногда и того больше, пока разберешься, какая для чего. И брать-то их нужно было в определённом порядке, и ко рту подносить не как попало, а только чтобы правильно: аккуратно, локоть не отклячи… не оттопыривая.  
  
Даже дверным молотком господа стучали по-особенному: не слишком тихо, чтобы не приняли за попрошаек, но и не слишком громко, чтоб с лакеями не спутали. Ну, с этим Меропа разобралась еще быстрее, чем со столовым этикетом: уж что-что, а звуки она различала хорошо.  
  
И платья у них делились не просто на старые и новые или чистые и грязные. К примеру, то, которое Меропа привезла из Лондона, звалось «коктейльным». И спускаться в таком к семейным трапезам, конечно, не запрещалось, но и не стоило. Вот прийти в гости — если, конечно, в приглашении не оговорено «только в вечерних туалетах» — это пожалуйста. Вечерние — это длиннющие, до пола, а иногда еще и с дурацким шлейфом сзади, ужасно неудобные. Дома же и на прогулки носились вещи попроще. Как только погода позволила, они отправились в Большой Хэнглтон и купили Меропе кучу разного — на все случаи жизни.  
  
Конечно, этим ее обучение не ограничилось. Теперь Меропа читала не только для того, чтобы буквы не позабыть. Каждый вечер они с миссис Риддл — вернее, с Мэри — обсуждали те истории, которые та ей подсовывала. Сначала Мэри объясняла непонятные слова, которые Меропа по ходу чтения выписывала на бумажку. Потом… потом становилось не так интересно, потому что многое они с Мэри понимали по-разному. Меропа терялась, Мэри злилась, хоть и старалась скрывать это. Бормотала про отсутствие систематического образования, незнание культурного контекста и «своеобразный взгляд на мир». Закрывала книгу (Меропе не всегда удавалось сдержать облегченный вздох) и предлагала перейти к математике. С цифрами было куда проще: если сказано, что дважды два — четыре, то завсегда будет четыре, и никакой «культурный контекст» из этого не сделает ни пять, ни три. К тому же, кое-что из этого Меропа много лет назад еще с мамой учила, а вспоминать всегда легче, чем узнавать новое.  
  
* * *  
  
А еще в ее жизни появилась музыка.  
  
Внезапно так появилась — вроде шла Меропа по своим делам, всего на секунду и задержалась у двери в нижнюю гостиную, где Мэри за пианино сидела. А потом будто портключом зацепило и утащило куда-то — может, в детство, когда еще мама была жива.  
  
_Вспомнилось, как они шли по пыльной дороге, довольно долго, так, что ноги заболели. Было жарко и першило в горле, но Меропа все равно была готова взлететь от счастья. Сорвала большой, похожий на седую гномью голову, одуванчик и дунула — пусть хоть он летит, куда хочет. Захотели белые пушинки на нос к Морфину, братец расчихался, едва не заревел, обозвал ее глупой змеюшкой. А мама рассмеялась и обняла обоих:_  
  
— А ну-ка, не ругайтесь! Вы же брат и сестра, у вас никого ближе друг друга нет и не будет.  
  
А ведь и правда — не будет… Иногда Меропа скучала по Морфину просто невыносимо. Когда уже он вернется, ей так его не хватало!  
  
* * *  
  
— Тебе понравилась музыка?  
  
Сперва она даже не поняла, как Мэри оказалась рядом с ней и о чем ее спрашивает. Ах да — все эти звуки, пусть ненадолго, но вернувшие ее в счастливое время — это и есть «музыка».  
  
— Очень… да, очень понравилась.  
  
— Может, ты хочешь научиться играть?  
  
— А… можно, что ли? — если бы Мэри предложила ей научиться летать, Меропа удивилась бы меньше.  
  
Оказалось — можно. Так и появилась в их доме мадемуазель Вионне, а к занятиям Меропы добавились восхитительные и невероятно тяжелые часы за пианино. Выучить ноты оказалось легко — после букв-то! И записывать ими мелодии, которые наигрывала Вионне, Меропе нравилось. Еще нравилось, снова же повторяя за Вионне, хлопать в ладоши столько же раз и с такими же промежутками, как и она. Смешно так получалось — прямо как в детстве с мамой играла. А ее учительницу, похоже, удивляло то, что за все время Меропа ни разу не ошиблась. И хлопала правильно, и никогда не путала один звук с другим. А как их перепутаешь, они ведь не похожи совсем!  
  
А потом за пианино садилась уже она, и все становилось куда хуже. Непривычные к таким движениям руки почти сразу затекали, немели, голова, и без того почти всегда нывшая — привычно, почти незаметно — начинала болеть куда сильнее, и игра превращалась в пытку. А главное — она прекрасно понимала, что мелодия совсем не похожа на ту, что перед этим наигрывала Вионне, но ничего не могла поделать.  
  
Вионне только огорченно качала головой:  
  
— Господи, такой слух, как у тебя, встречается невероятно редко! Но руки… не представляю, как тебя научить расслабляться.  
  
— Я никогда не смогу хорошо играть? — спросила Меропа.  
  
— Не знаю, дорогая, не знаю. Вот если бы ты попала ко мне лет десять… а лучше пятнадцать назад. Это была бы сенсация!  
  
* * *  
  
Она только усмехнулась: десять лет назад она и представить себе не могла, что на свете существует такое чудо, как пианино. И, конечно, не думала, что когда-нибудь сама за него сядет.  
  
  
Зато тогда была жива мама. И можно было днями крутиться возле нее, смотреть, как та варит зелья или зачаровывает какие-нибудь вещицы, которые ей приносили маглы из деревни. Наверное, за это мелкое бытовое колдовство неплохо платили: они не голодали, одежда у них с Морфином была новая и чистая. Даже отец почти не ругался, по крайней мере, когда был трезвый. Меропа часто помогала маме нарезать ингредиенты для зелий, а иногда даже готовила их вместе с ней. Как же она радовалась потом, когда сама уже варила любовное зелье для Тома, что у мамы была привычка проговаривать вслух каждый пункт рецепта, рассказывать обо всем, что она делала. А у нее, Меропы… как это? Ах, да — абсолютный слух. И неплохая память в придачу.  
  
* * *  
  
Как-то Вионне предложила Меропе научиться говорить еще на одном из человеческих языков — французском. И она согласилась — чем больше узнавала нового, тем больше хотелось.  
  
Ученицей она была прилежной, да и на память не жаловалась. Так что и трех месяцев не прошло, как заговорила, пусть и короткими фразами — совсем как тогда, когда она сама училась говорить «на человеческом». Могла поддержать разговор со своей учительницей о «необычайно мягком лете», которым природа в этом году одарила Малый Хэнглтон и окрестности. О родственниках — само собой, не Меропы, а Вионне. Большая их часть осталась во Франции, но, к примеру, троюродная тетка проживала в Лондоне уже восьмой десяток лет, в последние четверть века — непрерывно жалуясь на своего сына, «талантливого мальчика, который мог бы добиться большего, если бы умел находить подход к людям».  
  
Мальчику, по слова Вионне, было уже за пятьдесят, и именно его она надеялась уговорить заниматься с Меропой английским, чтобы научить разговаривать не хуже Риддлов.  
  
Хоть бы тот согласился, а то господская речь так же не давалась Меропе, как и музыка. Вроде и знала, как нужно слова выговаривать — слышала не раз, как Мэри это делает, даже повторяла за ней. А когда нужно было самой говорить, то и спохватиться не успевала, как неправильное, но привычное слово вперед правильного выскакивало. И если тот профессор сумеет что-нить… что-нибудь с этим поделать — Меропа будет вечно ему благодарна. Пусть о чем хочет, о том и просит взамен. Ей ничего не жалко, только бы стать настоящей миссис Риддл. И чтобы Том, наконец, полюбил ее.  
  
* * *  
  
Со временем семейные трапезы из тяжелого испытания превратились в обычное времяпровождение, иногда даже приятное. Меропе нравилось слушать, как Мэри рассказывает мужу о новых достижениях Тома Марволо, почему-то придавая огромное значение даже тому, что ей самой казалось простым, несущественным: повернулся со спины на живот, согласился поесть немного тертого яблока, сказал «ма». Но она уже привыкла к тому, что господа к каждой мелочи внимательны.  
  
Томас к ней тоже стал относиться несколько иначе. Пусть все еще посмеивался и звал — порой даже в глаза — дрессированной зверюшкой, но злости в его словах не чувствовалось. Тревога, беспокойство — было, точно. Но, скорей, не из-за Меропы. Может, из-за Тома? Или из-за того судебного процесса, к которому он постоянно готовился?  
  
Было бы совсем чудесно, если бы еще и Том хоть раз за все время появился за столом. Но нет — как сказал, что будет в деревенском пабе обедать, так и стоял на своем. Но ничего — она тоже не собиралась отступать!


	10. Настоящая любовь Тома Риддла

По мере того, как приближалась свадьба Сесилии Мун, Том все реже появлялся дома. Не хотелось видеть ни укоризненных взглядов матери, ни насмешливых — отца, ни виноватых — своей так называемой жены.  
  
Вернее, ведьмы. Подумать только — самой настоящей ведьмы! Она ведь даже не стала скрывать, что столько времени поила его каким-то зельем. Впрочем, об этом он сам догадался на второй день после отъезда из Лондона — видимо, когда оно перестало действовать. Ощущения были сродни похмелью, только болела не голова, а… Пожалуй, самым подходящим словом было «душа». И хотелось как можно скорее глотнуть еще этой дряни, только бы вернуть себе радость жизни, казалось — навсегда утраченную. К вечеру чувство безраздельной тоски прошло, как рано или поздно проходит самое жестокое похмелье. Но тут же стало еще хуже, когда Том осознал, что натворил. Бросил родителей и больше полугода не подавал и весточки. Потерял Сесилию, свою единственную любовь. А главное — навсегда связал себя с уродливой нищенкой Меропой!  
  
С каждым днем эта девица раздражала его все больше. Злило и то, как она смотрела на него: виновато и жалобно, будто побитая собачонка. И как разговаривала — точь-в-точь как прислуга на кухне. Или как этот ее дружок, садовник Фрэнк.  
  
Том не раз задумывался, как было бы хорошо, если бы тот оказался ей не просто дружком. И о том, не предложить ли ему денег, чтобы сказал — а потом и подтвердил это в суде — что они с этой дурочкой переспали. Тогда, если верить Стэну Баскету — студенту и будущему адвокату, так неплохо исполнившему зимой роль его поверенного — он сможет потребовать развода с чертовой ведьмой.  
  
* * *  
  
Только бы Сесилия дождалась его, не выходила замуж. И было бы за кого — за Майкла Шеппарда, придурка Микки, его бывшего одноклассника и капитана школьной футбольной команды. Они с «мячеголовым», как Том его называл, вечно соперничали, в том числе из-за внимания Сесилии. Том носил ей розы из маминого сада (ну и влетело ему однажды!), а Микки — какие-то странные цветы, как он утверждал — из заколдованного леса, того, что возле лачуги Гонтов. Врал, наверное: в том лесу вечно было полно змей, туда добровольно сунется?  
  
Сесилия долго не отдавала предпочтения ни одному из них. Некоторые общие друзья даже начали посмеиваться, говоря, что она водит обоих за нос. Но вот в последний (перед отъездом Тома) год, когда — после его восторженных рассказов — она увлеклась верховыми прогулками… Микки с его дурацким футболом быстро остался за бортом. Том уже праздновал победу, даже в Большой Хэнглтон съездил, купил тонкое колечко с рядом мелких брильянтов. Если бы не эта дурища, Меропа!  
  
Так что оставалось только подниматься пораньше, седлать верного Цезаря и уезжать из дома куда глаза глядят. Глядели они обычно на дорогу вокруг Малого и Большого Хэнглтонов, туда он и направлялся. Потом к озеру и вдоль берега, до устья реки, где до сих пор стояла неведомо когда заброшенная мельница. Туда они два года назад любили ездить с Сесилией, там он сейчас и надеялся ее «случайно» встретить — раз уж на его письма она не отвечала.  
  
К полудню возвращался в деревню, оставлял несколько пенсов в «Висельнике» за невкусный обед и стакан местного сидра. Раньше оставлял шиллинг, надеясь, что к нему — богатому и постоянному клиенту — будут относиться получше. Но хозяин — ветеран битвы при Гастингсе — и его дочка, засидевшаяся в девках лет двадцать как, не отличали его, сына сквайра, от прочего сброда. Только их служанка, Мэгги, ему симпатизировала. И не только ему, надо сказать.  
  
Том не раз пожалел, что когда-то демонстративно отказался не только сидеть за одним столом с Меропой, но и вообще обедать дома. В конце концов, если бы она снова попыталась напоить его своим зельем, он бы узнал: уж очень запоминающийся у того был запах. Вернее, то ли странным образом перемешавшиеся, то ли сменявшие друг друга ароматы маминых роз, рождественского пирога и не особо приятный, но до одури притягательный запах седельной кожи. С другой стороны, кто знает, что еще умела эта ведьма? А береженого бог бережет.  
  
* * *  
  
В отличие от еды, сидр был неплохим: легко лился в глотку и туманил голову, позволяя увидеть все в чуть менее мрачном свете. Можно было снова вскакивать в седло и искать встречи со своей настоящей любовью.  
  
* * *  
  
И однажды они все-таки встретились.  
  
Долго скакали рядом, то ускоряясь, то придерживая лошадей. Одновременно, не сговариваясь. Как будто это была их обычная прогулка… или обычное свидание? Потом — так же привычно — свернули к мельнице.  
  
Сесилия спешилась, торопливо, будто боялась, что Том, как и раньше, захочет ее подхватить, прижать к себе. Отошла подальше, к изгороди, сорвала ромашку и стала нервно обрывать с нее лепестки. А стоило ему приблизиться, заговорила срывающимся, дрожащим голосом:  
  
— Послушай, то, что я сюда приехала, еще не значит…  
  
— Значит, черт возьми! Что ты хотела меня видеть — так же, как я тебя. Что тебе не безразлично все, что было между нами. Что твоя будущая свадьба — такая же глупость…  
  
— Как и твоя, Том?  
  
— Да, как моя! Большего кошмара, чем моя женитьба, и представить невозможно. По сравнению с Меропой даже твой Микки — подарок судьбы. Дорогая… — Том все-таки обнял ее и отметил, что Сесилия, конечно, поджимала губы и всячески демонстрировала свое неудовольствие, но даже не пыталась высвободиться. — Давай бросим все и уедем вместе!  
  
— Ты с ума сошел! Пусть ты не любишь жену, но сын…  
  
— Не думай об этом! Я разберусь… пока не знаю, как, но справлюсь, правда. Поехали… да хоть прямо сейчас. Пусть Микки женится на твоем отце и твоем приданом. Пусть мой оставит все Меропе и ее мальчишке, раз уж они для него важнее меня. Пусть…  
  
— Том! — Сесилия все-таки попробовала отодвинуться, но он только сильнее прижал ее к себе. — Послушай… Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоило мое платье?  
  
— Что? — на секунду ему показалось, что ослышался. О чем она вообще говорит?  
  
— Мне два месяца шили свадебное платье, оно стоило семьдесят фунтов, представляешь! Мы уже разослали приглашения, гости приедут даже из Белфаста! И ты всерьез думаешь, что я смогу все бросить и уехать с женатым человеком неизвестно куда?  
  
— Конечно, я так думаю, — кивнул Том. — А платье можешь взять с собой: будешь вечерами гулять в нем по набережной.  
  
— Какой еще набережной?  
  
— А любой: в Париже, Нью-Йорке или Лас-Вегасе. Лишь бы мы там были вместе.  
  
— Том, в Лас-Вегасе нет набережной. Там пустыня. И я с тобой не поеду, прости. — Сесилия все-таки высвободилась из его объятий, сложила руки на груди, будто отгораживаясь. — Я не могу забыть о своем добром имени, о родителях…  
  
— О платье, — подсказал он.  
  
— Не иронизируй, это вовсе не смешно! Да, я всю жизнь хотела такое, и я надену его на свою свадьбу. Что ужасного в том, что я хочу выйти замуж, хочу быть женой? Женой, а не… любовницей! — последнее слово она произнесла с отвращением, будто выплюнула.  
  
— Ну что ж… — холодно ответил Том. — Желаю вам с Микки веселой свадьбы, долгой жизни и кучу маленьких розовых детишек.  
  
— Ты невыносим! — прошипела Сесилия и вскочила в седло.  
  
Том подождал, когда стихнет стук копыт ее лошади, и тоже отвязал Цезаря. Пора было возвращаться.  
  
* * *  
  
Ужин в «Висельнике» мало чем отличался от обеда. Мэгги сновала между столиками, покачивая бедрами, не обращая внимания ни на прилипчивые взгляды посетителей, ни на презрительный — хозяйки. Склонилась к Тому, завозила возле его тарелки мокрой тряпкой.  
  
— Я в десять сегодня освобождаюсь.  
  
— Знаю, — отмахнулся он.  
  
— Придешь?  
  
— Давай завтра, а? Я устал.  
  
— Устал он, вида-али, — обиженно протянула Мэгги. — Так бы и сказал: отцепись, надоела!  
  
«Тебе скажи — полдня орать будешь и слезы по щекам размазывать», — подумал он. Скандала ему только не хватало.  
  
— Я правда устал, сегодня был тяжелый день.  
  
Неизвестно, поверила ли Мэгги, но отошла к соседнему столику и яростно принялась тереть его тряпкой, ворча, что «кому-то побегать бы с тарелками с утра до ночи, узнал бы, что такое тяжелый день».  
  
Том высыпал на стол мелочь и направился к дверям. День сегодня и правда выдался отвратным.  
  
* * *  
  
К дому подошел со стороны сада. Постоял, всматриваясь в окна — прямо как в детстве, когда старался запомнить: где его комната, где родительские, а где отцовский кабинет. Сейчас, по вечернему времени, все окна были закрыты тяжелыми, почти не пропускавшими свет шторами. Все, кроме двух на первом этаже —бестолковая Меропа никак не могла понять, зачем это нужно. Хорошо хоть, что высокие кусты остролиста закрывали ее спальню от чужих глаз, и увидеть то, что делается в комнате, мог разве что садовник — если бы решил сходить к господскому дому, полюбоваться на сиськи своей бывшей помощницы.  
  
«Хотя было бы там на что смотреть», — усмехнулся Том, но в окно все-таки заглянул. И действительно — сиськи: одна полуприкрыта одеждой, вторая — чернявой головой этого мальчишки, его… тезки.  
  
Говорить «моего сына» Том не желал даже мысленно. Лучше просто «мальчишка». Пусть и немного похожий на него. Ну ладно — очень похожий, настолько, что ни у кого не возникало и тени сомнений в том, кто его отец. Это Меропу незнакомые иногда принимали то за няньку, то за прислугу — оно и понятно, почему.  
  
Наверное, его «вроде как жена» очень удивилась бы (а отец вообще умер со смеху), узнав, что он — днем подчеркнуто не замечавший ее существования — каждый вечер приходит под это окошко. С тех пор, как они с наступлением тепла перебрались в «летнюю спальню», ни дня не пропустил. Как Том сам себе объяснял, просто убедиться, что у нее… вернее, у этих двоих все в порядке.  
  
Стоял, смотрел, как она кормит сына, как улыбается ему. Как меняется в такие моменты ее лицо, становясь почти прекрасным. Все-таки счастливая улыбка способна сделать привлекательней даже ту женщину, которую природа красивой внешностью обделила.  
  
А еще… То ли зелье до сих пор действовало, то ли еще почему — но Том иногда хотел эту ведьму просто до умопомрачения. До сих пор помнил все изгибы ее тела. Хотя, о чем это он? Это у нормальных женщин изгибы, а у Меропы, скорее, углы. Широкие плечи; тонкие, как у ребенка, руки с острыми локтями; выступающие ребра. Маленькая грудь с темно-розовыми сосками. Во время беременности на них появились мелкие рыжие пятнышки-веснушки. «Капельки меда, — шутил он. — И на вкус такие же».  
  
Вот она закончила кормить и встала, чтобы переложить ребенка в кроватку.  
  
«Хоть бы прикрылась сначала, чучело!» — вздохнул он.  
  
Пора было уходить, пока воспоминания не завели, куда не следует — учитывая, что у него сто лет никого не было.  
  
И пока его никто не заметил.  
  
* * *  
  
Сто — не сто, а с женщинами после возвращения из Лондона Том действительно бывал не часто. Конечно, о том, чтобы лечь с законной женой, и речи не шло, хотя именно к ней его и тянуло. Но он твердо решил больше не поддаваться мороку, отобравшему у него год жизни и разрушившему все, что было дорого.  
  
Сначала не устоял перед призывно вертевшей задом Лиззи. Об этом он, пожалуй, больше всего пожалел. Ее глупое хихиканье, так проигрывавшее серьезности и нежности Меропы, вечное идиотское «милорд»… Непривычно рыхлое тело Лиззи. Едва сумел кончить, и то, стыдно сказать — представив себе привычные углы, ребра и локти… в общем, ту, с которой ему всегда было хорошо.  
  
С Мэгги, в постели с которой он когда-то и лишился невинности, они какое-то время даже встречались. Но ее привычка — едва разомкнув объятия, приниматься болтать, сплетничать о посетителях паба и прочих жителях деревни, а заодно жаловаться на тяжкую жизнь прислуги и намекать, что не отказалась бы от помощи, — в конце концов надоела, и Том постарался свести их встречи на нет, отзываясь на ее призывы только тогда, когда становилось совсем невмоготу. И вообще, какого черта он должен ее содержать? У него, между прочим, своя семья есть. Ну, вроде как есть.  
  
* * *  
  
Том снова перевел взгляд на освещенное окно. Меропа — к счастью, уже одетая — наклонилась к сыну, повернула голову, чтобы лучше видеть его своими косыми глазами. Ее простоватое и грубое лицо снова осветила улыбка, нежная и счастливая.  
  
Когда-то она так же смотрела на него, Тома. Неудивительно, что он любил ее, хотел. Что прожил с ней — такой — столько времени. Конечно, все это было из-за зелья… или нет? Сейчас он его не пьет, точно не пьет, а чувствует почти то же самое. Так может, дело вовсе не в зелье, а в том, что он…  
  
Меропа поправила сыну одеяло и вдруг зашипела, совсем как змея. Только фраза, которую она произнесла, была явно осмысленной. А мальчишка ее, похоже, понял, разве что не зашипел в ответ, но губами пошевелил, будто попытался.  
  
И Тома как ледяной водой окатило.  
  
«Залюбовался, идиот! Расчувствовался! Забыл, кто она такая? Кто они оба такие! Ведьма и… да — ведьмино отродье!»  
  
Наверняка и то, что его до сих пор тянет к ней, и то, что она, Меропа страхолюдная, иногда кажется ему красивой — очередное ее колдовство.  
  
«Бежать отсюда, бежать, и как можно скорее!» — думал он, шагая к конюшне. Оседлать Цезаря, пусть и уставшего после дневной скачки, но ведь ему же недалеко, всего до станции. Переночует в гостинице, проследив, чтобы не достался тот же номер, в котором они с ведьмой провели свою первую ночь, а утром уедет…  
  
А куда, собственно?  
  
Том прислонился лбом к деревянной стене конюшни. Некуда ему было бежать. И незачем. Отец такого фокуса в жизни не простит, особенно теперь, во время этого чертова судебного процесса. Придется зарабатывать на жизнь самостоятельно. А что он умеет? «Ничего», — услужливо подсказал здравый смысл. Сейчас его недавний порыв — уехать вместе с Сесилией — казался смешным и нелепым; хорошо, что она не согласилась. Хотя… может, ради нее он и смог бы сделать хоть что-то, научиться чему-нибудь. Но у нее — платье и гости, а ему…  
  
А ему осталось сидеть и не дергаться, пока не найдет способа избавиться от и раньше нелюбимой, а сейчас и вовсе опротивевшей ему жены. И с этого дня к ее чертовому окну — ни ногой!  
  
Часы в доме пробили десять. Том повернулся и зашагал к деревне, надеясь, что Мэгги не нашла кого-нибудь на сегодняшнюю ночь. Очень надеясь, что не нашла. Тогда этот омерзительный день хоть закончится чем-то приятным.


	11. Отец

— И ничего там страшного нет! — уговаривала себя Меропа, быстро шагая от дома Риддлов к родительскому. Быстро — потому что Том Марволо только что заснул. Значит, у нее есть часа два, а потом так же бегом домой, чтобы быть рядом, когда проснется. Нарушать давно заведенный ритуал не стоило: иначе потом до вечера, вместо того, чтобы спокойно играть, сын будет ныть и капризничать. Конечно, Меропу радовало, что он любит ее так же сильно, как и она его. Но иногда это становилось несколько утомительным.  
  
— Ничего страшного, ясно? Надо было еще зимой сходить, или там весной. Может, отец и не возвращался вовсе. Или вернулся, но сразу уехал. Куда? Да вон хоть в Лондон, там в Косом переулке магов полно, не то что в магловском Малом Хэнглтоне. Давно бы узнала и успокоилась, а не думала днями, что да как.  
  
* * *  
  
Неприятный запах — тот самый, о котором упоминал Томас Риддл, предлагая снести уродливую лачугу — Меропа почувствовала еще на дороге. Свернула на лесную тропинку — вонь усилилась. Да и змей вокруг было полно: и обычных для этих мест черных гадюк, и редко заползавших в их края бурых. А ведь и те, и другие стараются держаться друг от друга подальше. Наверное, настоящие змеи знаются только со своими, берегут чистую кровь, не то что она, Меропа. Но зачем они все здесь собрались?  
  
— А ну рас-с-ступитес-с-сь, дайте пройти! — приказала, и тропинка точно ожила, разделилась на множество темных ленточек разной длины, которые, извиваясь, быстро уползали в траву.  
  
От гадюки, которую Морфин прибил к двери два года назад, осталась только кожа и скелет внутри нее. Все это осыпалось на землю, стоило Меропе потянуть за ручку.  
  
— Отец? — позвала, не очень надеясь на ответ. И не ошиблась.  
  
* * *  
  
Марволо Гонт — вернее, то, что от него осталось — лежал возле своего любимого кресла. Одна рука сжата в кулак, другой вцепился в облезлую витую ножку. Будто до самого конца сопротивлялся, держался за жизнь. За то гнусное и пустое существование, которое считал жизнью. Но Смерть это не остановило: все равно подошла, взяла ледяными пальцами за руку…  
  
Интересно, отцу она про Певереллов напоминала? Говорила, что ей нравится за ними приходить? Что ж, хоть одного в этом году ей удалось увести за собой.  
  
С полдюжины змей свернулись на полу рядом с головой мертвого хозяина. Одна — после меропиного «А ну, пош-ш-шли вон!» — вылезла из глазницы и уползла под стол, подёргивая хвостом. Вторая высунула голову из рукава рубашки, поводила туда-сюда тонким раздвоенным языком и снова спряталась.  
  
Рубашку Меропа узнала: там возле воротника была зашитая ее руками дырка. Как же отец тогда рассердился, что ей даже в голову не пришло воспользоваться магией! Орал, что лучше бы она сдохла, проклятый сквиб. Зашвырнул рубашку подальше в угол, разве что «Инсендио» не запустил — наверное, побоялся, что вспыхнет вся лачуга.  
Интересно, почему он ее все-таки надел, хоть и перед смертью?  
  
Меропа подошла к окну, распахнула его, с жадностью вдохнула лесной воздух. Поморщилась — до того противно заскрипела рассохшаяся рама. Каким же заклинанием ее починить? «Репаро»? Нет, оно, кажется, для другого. Да и не получается у нее, хоть плачь. И если бы только оно!  
  
* * *  
  
С того времени, как у нее появилась палочка, Меропа вспомнила довольно много заклинаний. Вернее, они сами вспоминались, приходили в голову; особенно те, которыми часто пользовалась мама. Магия словно сама выплескивалась из нее, а словам и движениям только и оставалось, что подстраиваться.  
  
Но так получалось не всегда, чаще наоборот: вроде и знала, что нужно сказать или сделать, а ничего не выходило. Как с тем же восстанавливающим: стоило даже не произнести, а подумать «Репар…» — и сразу в памяти всплывал тот ужасный день, когда она при госте из министерства не смогла починить кастрюлю. Искаженное гневом лицо отца, издевки Морфина, растерянно-сочувственный взгляд министерского… Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, руки тряслись, ноги становились ватными, а магия будто испарялась — ничего не сделать. И становилось тошно от мысли, что так будет всегда, что она никогда ничему не научится и даже с палочкой останется полусквибом.  
  
* * *  
  
— Зато чистокровная! — в сердцах сказала она тому, кто уже ничего не мог ей ответить. — Чистокровная, ничего не знающая уродина, которая в восемнадцать лет даже говорить по-человечески не умела! У которой никогда не было своей палочки! Которая на вопрос Мэри Риддл: «А когда у тебя, милая, день рождения?» — смогла только растерянно прошептать: «Не знаю». Такой жизни ты для меня хотел? Или тебе просто было наплевать?  
  
* * *  
  
Боли не было, не было отчаяния — не то что восемь лет назад. Когда отец, уменьшив тело матери до размера куклы («Чтобы яму большую не рыть — ей уже все равно, а мне лениво»), закопал ее в лесу. Меропа тогда на много дней поселилась на этой странной могиле. Не могла ни есть, ни спать, совсем ослабела от рыданий. Наверное, так и умерла бы там, если бы не Морфин. Он то ли догадался, то ли почувствовал, что с сестренкой что-то неладное творится, и потом все время сидел рядом, обнимал, просовывал в рот что-то съедобное — пока острая боль не превратилась в тупую, постоянную. С такой уже можно было жить, как она жила со своими вечными головными болями.  
  
Сейчас Меропа не чувствовала ничего, даже облегчения. Наверное, она освободилась от власти отца еще два года назад, когда предложила Тому Риддлу, ненавидимому им маглу, себя — свою любовь, тело, да и душу, пожалуй, тоже. Все это ему оказалось не нужно… Ладно, время ли об этом думать?  
  
* * *  
  
По крайней мере, уменьшающее заклинание она помнила. Стараясь не дышать, завернула кости отца в его же рубашку. Ямку в зарослях крапивы выкопала осколком камня, а обратно землю закинула, пусть с трудом, но вспомнив подходящее заклинание. Теперь, кажется, нужно было что-то сказать? Помнится, отец говорил, стоя над «могилой» матери. «Да будет твое тело предано земле… То есть, этой вонючей грязи».  
  
— Да будут твои кости преданы крапиве! Навсегда!  
  
Вернувшись, очистила заклинанием воздух, убрала пыль отовсюду и грязь с пола. А не так уж и плохо у них дома, когда чисто! Теперь придать немного прежней белизны занавескам…  
«Ой! Развалились!» — кажется, только грязь и держала почти истлевшие волокна вместе. Ладно, и без них хорошо, особенно если окна вымыть.  
— Агуаменти! Да, так хорошо!  
«Тебя больше нет, — снова мысленно сказала отцу. — А я есть, и я не сквиб! Не сквиб, ясно?»  
  
Уже собираясь уходить, Меропа заметила, как под креслом что-то блеснуло. Подошла поближе: золотая оправа, казавшаяся слишком роскошной для простого — на земле таких полно валяется —четырехугольного камня с необычным рисунком: будто змеиный глаз в треугольнике. Кольцо Марволо Гонта, с которым тот не расставался. Когда-то одно из двух, а теперь единственное сокровище их семьи. Был еще медальон, но… Когда-нибудь она его вернет, а пока будет хранить и беречь кольцо.  
  
Подняла, надела — и оно сжалось, подстраиваясь под ее тонкий палец. Вернется Морфин — отдаст ему, он ведь теперь последний из Гонтов. И пусть носит, пока не сможет передать своему сыну. Если, конечно, найдется женщина, готовая с ним лечь. Ладно, отец ведь нашел себе пару, и сама Меропа нашла, а брат чем хуже? Особенно когда будет правильно себя вести. Кто знает, может им даже удастся возродить былое величие Гонтов, наследников самого Салазара? Она ведь теперь почти леди, только вот говорить хорошо не умеет, но научится — французскому же научилась. И Морфин справится со всем. Пусть только вернется, а там она поможет ему — так же, как он когда-то помогал ей.  
  
— Я буду тебя ждать, братик. Буду ждать и никому не позволю снести наш дом.  
  
* * *  
  
Уже свернув с деревенской улицы на дорогу к дому Риддлов, Меропа задумалась: не заглянуть ли к Фрэнку. Но решила, что лучше не надо. Раньше она часто забегала к нему, ненадолго, конечно: пока Том Марволо спал. Быстро, по верхам, наводила порядок — ведь постоянной подружки у Фрэнка не было, а с тех, что на одну ночь, что взять? Потом, сбросив надоевшую обувь, сидела на крышке старого сундука в его единственной комнате и пила чай. Обжигающе-горячий, он почему-то казался вкуснее господского. Отзывалась на такое знакомое и родное «Брауни». Само собой, на людях Фрэнк звал ее как положено: «миссис Риддл», а наедине как-то оговорился, да так и пошло. Но в начале весны все закончилось.  
  
— Слушай, Брауни, прекрати сюда таскаться! — сказал тогда Фрэнк. — Слухов и разговоров тебе сейчас только не хватает. Красавчик наверняка спит и видит, как бы от тебя избавиться, а тут еще такой повод.  
— Какой повод? — вытаращилась на него Меропа.  
— Ты дура или притворяешься? Когда мужчина и женщина вдвоем, закрывшись, сидят — о чем люди в первую очередь болтают?  
— Да пусть они языками подавятся, болтливые эти! — так и подпрыгнула она. — Ты же мне как брат!  
— Спасибо, малышка, — усмехнулся Фрэнк. — Вот как брат тебе и говорю: не делай глупостей. Всё, допивай чай и проваливай. Соскучишься — приходи в сад, или в деревне где увидимся, но только там, где народу куча и не понять, кто с кем болтает. Ясно?  
— Ясно, — ответила она, обуваясь и снова путаясь в ненавистных шнурках. И думая, что надо будет как-нибудь отыскать заклинание для их завязывания — вдруг с ним получится ловчее, чем руками?  
  
Хотя на самом деле ей ничего не было ясно. Ни почему Том хочет от нее отделаться — ведь она любит его! Ни почему она больше не может встречаться со своим единственным другом. Потом разобралась, конечно, но тогда было просто больно и обидно.  
  
* * *  
  
Прошла в гостиную, взглянула на часы: до урока с мадемуазель Вионне еще долго — успеет и покормить сына, и погулять с ним. Поздоровалась с Томом — как обычно, уткнувшимся в книгу. Он, само собой, не ответил.  
  
Меропа снова сказала себе, что это ничего, что он все равно когда-нибудь полюбит ее… Только вот когда? С каждым его безразличным или презрительным взглядом в ней будто умирало что-то — какой-то маленький, почти незаметный кусочек души. И она старалась не думать о том, что будет, когда умрет последний.


	12. Визиты и гости

Мэри закрыла книгу — само собой, не забыв про закладку.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит. И Томми уже устал от наших разговоров. Правда, маленький?  
— Та-ал! — ответил тот, вызвав у Мэри счастливую улыбку.  
— Моя ты умничка!

Меропа только вздохнула. Том Марволо в свои восемь месяцев и правда говорил довольно много слов — если верить Мэри, куда больше, чем обычно дети его возраста. Но зачем встречать каждый его звук восторженным аханьем? Хотя… Меропу редко хвалили, а за годы, прошедшие после смерти мамы и до встречи с Джейн, кажется, никто не сказал ей доброго слова. А ей иногда этого очень не хватало! Тогда Мэри снова права, а Меропе придется учиться и тому, как быть хорошей мамой — она же не хочет, чтобы сын, когда вырастет, так же боялся лишний раз заговорить, обратить на себя внимание, как она сама?

— Кстати, дорогая, — Мэри повернулась к ней. — Давно собиралась спросить. Эти твои проблемы со зрением… Они у тебя давно?  
— Сколько себя помню, — ответила Меропа.

Вот, значит, как у воспитанных людей это называется. «Проблемы со зрением», а вовсе не «один глаз на нас, другой в Арканзас», как однажды сказала противная Лиззи. Меропа на нее не сердилась… почти. В конце концов, Лиззи ведь не хотела ее обижать, просто не знала, что слух у ее новой госпожи лучше, чем у прочих людей.

* * *

Куда больше она разозлилась на глупую девку тогда, в конце зимы… Когда однажды утром к запаху ее противных духов добавился так хорошо знакомый ей запах волос Тома. Меропа до сих пор приходила в ужас, вспоминая захлестнувшую ее ярость. Хорошо, что у взрослых почти не бывает выплесков неконтролируемой магии, а то быть бы этой мерзавке куском навоза. А еще до смерти захотелось насыпать в карманы своему неверному мужу семян тмина — чтобы больше никогда, ни с кем не смел ей изменять! Но сдержалась, уговаривая себя, что придет время — и Том даже смотреть не станет на других женщин. К тому же та, которая носит имя миссис Риддл, должна быть спокойной и уверенной в себе — как Мэри. До настоящей уверенности Меропе было еще далеко, но изображать хладнокровие, даже когда внутри все кипело от гнева или сжималось от страха, у нее уже получалось.

* * *

— Думаю, мы в самое ближайшее время обсудим это с доктором Гейблом. Возможно, он сумеет что-нибудь посоветовать.

Меропа кивнула — не раздумывая, как и привыкла реагировать на любое предложение Мэри. Хотя… о чем это она? Вот же — отвлеклась и упустила… как это называется? Точно — нить разговора. Она улыбнулась: забавно было представлять разговор в виде длинной-длинной нити из слов, которая то становилась толстой и крепкой, как бельевая веревка, то быстро таяла — до тонюсенького шелкового волокна, почти прозрачного, вот-вот исчезнет. Кажется, в этой нитке слова были… да-да, о ее глазах! Но что может посоветовать какой-то магл? Даже у волшебников нет способа сделать так, чтобы косые гляделки стали нормальными — иначе мама наверняка бы им воспользовалась. Или сама все сделала, или сводила в больницу святого Мунго — вроде бы есть такая где-то в Лондоне.

— А еще Колетт сказала, что получила ответ от этого… своего родственника.  
— Мальчика? — спросила Меропа, вспомнив рассказы Вионне о миссис Соур.  
— Какого еще мальчика? — Она объяснила, и Мэри усмехнулась. — Ах, вот оно что! Да, для любой матери дети всегда остаются детьми. Но мы же с тобой будем обращаться к нашему гостю как положено: «Профессор Соур». Так ведь, дорогая?

Меропа снова кивнула, как и положено настоящей даме — спокойно и с достоинством, ничем не выдавая своего возмущения: и словами Мэри, и — особенно — ее интонацией. Она ведь даже с Томом Марволо так не разговаривала — будто с глуповатым, недоразвитым существом! «Дети всегда остаются детьми», значит? А она для нее, или для них для всех, кем останется — какой бы ни стала, сколько бы ни прочитала книг? Дрессированной зверюшкой, как ее называет Томас?  
А может, эти маглы вообще не способны меняться и замечать перемены вокруг? Получается, однажды убедив себя, что не любит ее, Том никогда и не сможет полюбить?  
Тогда зачем все то, что она делает, зачем?  
«Потому что это увлекательно», — мелькнула мысль. А ведь и правда. Так интересно, так по-настоящему она раньше не жила. Не встречала каждый день с радостью и любопытством: что же нового она сегодня узнает?  
И еще ни разу не разочаровалась.

Всю следующую неделю, да и потом иногда, Меропа ждала, что Мэри вернется к этому разговору. Но та будто забыла о нем. Наверное, сама расспросила доктора Гэйбла, а тот сказал, что маглы, как и волшебники, не умеют делать косые глаза нормальными. Ну что ж, она и так проживет, привыкла уже за столько лет.

* * *

Лиззи распахнула дверь гостиной:  
— Господа, профессор Соур прибыли!  
Вошедший вслед за ней господин лет пятидесяти, высокий и худой, с черными, почти не поседевшими волосами до плеч, недовольно поморщился:  
— Все, хватит, представили. Теперь идите отсюда поскорее, превосходный образчик местного говора. Передавайте привет матушке, местной уроженке, и отцу, за каким-то чертом завернувшего сюда из Шусбери.  
— Што? — вытаращилась на него Лиззи.  
— Вот именно: «гыспада-а», «што», «профе-есур». Все, иди-иди, не оскорбляй мой слух издаваемыми тобой звуками, а чувство прекрасного — осознанием того, что на свете существует настолько примитивное...  
— Мы рады приветствовать вас в Риддл-Хаусе, профессор Соур, — перебила его Мэри, протягивая руку. Он ее не поцеловал, как господским… то есть, обычным этикетом положено, а коротко встряхнул. — Лиззи, ты свободна. И не забудь хорошенько закрыть дверь!  
— И чего вам не сиделось в Нортгемптоне? — буркнул Соур вместо приветствия. Но Мэри не обиделась.  
— Сердцу не прикажешь, — улыбнулась и взглянула на мужа, но Соур уже потерял к ней интерес.  
— И кому здесь нужны уроки? — он оглядел присутствующих. — Мистеру, разбогатевшему настолько, что решил попробовать себя в политике, или миссис, желающей покорить высшее общество?  
— Разбогатеешь тут, как же, — проворчал Томас. — Хоть бы концы с концами свести.  
— Так вам и надо. «Кантсы-ы с кантса-ами»! — передразнил Соур. — И стоило заканчивать Оксфорд, чтобы всю жизнь провести в этой дыре?  
— А я вам про свою жизнь не рассказывал! — Томас даже привстал от возмущения, но Мэри успокаивающе похлопала его по руке:  
— Я же тебе говорила, дорогой: профессору не нужно ничего рассказывать, он сам все узнает про нас, стоит хоть слово сказать. А помощь нужна нашей невестке, Меропе.  
Та, услышав, что о ней заговорили, вскочила, поздоровалась.  
— Великолепно, просто великолепно! «С-сдрас-сть!» И где вы нашли такое чудо?  
Мэри нахмурилась:  
— Мы не вмешиваемся в личную жизнь сына.

* * *

Все оказалось не так страшно, как Меропа себе вообразила, только увидев лондонского профессора. Он не кричал, не ругался, разве что непонятные слова, которые он говорил, наверняка были обидными. Но Меропа об этом точно не знала, а стало быть, и обижаться было не на что. И она то отвечала на вопросы, то повторяла за ним странные стишки: все слова на одну букву начинались, это же придумать надо было! Сказала об этом профессору, и тот впервые за все время улыбнулся — гордо так. Неужто сам и придумывал? И снова вопросы, стишки и какие-то глупые, похожие на детские, песенки. Соур больше не улыбался, только черкал на бумаге непонятное и ворчал. Из его слов, в отличие от записей, хоть что-то можно было разобрать. Оказывается, их с Морфином мама была из Верхнего Флэгли, по крайней мере, прожила там большую часть жизни. Меропа спросила, может ли профессор заодно и мамино имя угадать, но тот только сердито взглянул на нее и удивленно — на Риддлов. Мэри покраснела, Томас фыркнул, и вскоре они оба вышли из комнаты. Лиззи тоже не появлялась, хотя ушла недалеко — под дверью стояла, подслушивала; до Меропы то и дело доносилось то ее шарканье, то шмыганье носом.  
— Ну, с матерью все ясно, а вот отец… — продолжил разговаривать сам с собой Соур. Меропа уже знала, как это называется: «думать вслух». Вот он и думал, только ничего, видать не придумывалось. — Иностранец, что ли? Язык похож на тональный, но слишком много шипящих. Один из славянских? Нет, тут точно мимо. Из афразийских? Нет, все равно не то, да и откуда в этой дыре?..  
— Все равно не угадаете.  
Профессор скривился, будто лимон разжевал.  
— Я вас ни о чем не спрашивал. Спрошу — ответите, а пока молчите, ради всего святого. И, раз уж не удержали язык за зубами, поясню: я не угадываю, а делаю выводы на основе своих, надо сказать, обширнейших знаний, полученных в результате многолетних исследований.  
— У вас нет таких знаний.  
— «Такех зна-аней» у меня нет! И каких же?  
Меропа задумалась — сказать или не надо, еще рассердится, он и так вон какой злющий! Ай, ладно: другого раза может и не случиться, а ей до смерти надо заговорить не хуже Риддлов!  
— А возьметесь меня учить?  
— Да на кой черт мне тебя учить? — все-таки разозлился. — Отрываться от своей книги, чтобы провести час-другой в обществе такой безмозглой курицы, как ты? И никакие деньги…  
«А никто и не говорит о деньгах».  
— Если научите меня говорить правильно — расскажу, какой у моего отца — и у меня тоже — был родной язык. Уверяю, вы о таком даже не слышали. Не возьметесь или не справитесь — так ничего и не узнаете.  
Соур поперхнулся следующим словом — наверняка тоже ругательным. Взглянул удивленно:  
— Вы предлагаете мне пари?  
— А что такое «пари»?

* * *

Первый урок они назначили в сентябре, когда профессор окончательно переберется из Лондона в Вильямс Оранж, в дом Колетт. Как он сказал, чтобы спокойно работать над новой книгой. И Меропа с замиранием сердца ждала этого дня.

Но еще больше она ждала ноября, когда — после начала сезона охоты — начнутся званые вечера, балы и прочие господские развлечения. Но первый «выход в свет» случился уже в конце августа и стал для нее полнейшей неожиданностью.

* * *

— Ноги моей там не будет, — Томас Риддл отложил в сторону розовое, пахнущее сладкими духами приглашение. — И тебе не советовал бы идти.  
— Это еще почему? — нахмурилась Мэри. — Почему твоя вечная вражда с Бенджамином или эта… согласна, довольно некрасивая история с несостоявшейся помолвкой Тома должны испортить мои отношения с Хизер? Мы дружим уже двадцать лет, и…  
— Ох уж эта пресловутая женская дружба! — фыркнул Томас. — Не понимаешь, для чего она тебя туда зовет? Похвастаться кучей денег, вложенных в свадьбу единственной дочери!  
— Сказать по правде, я и сама не против на все это посмотреть. Говорят, платье у невесты будет необыкновенное.  
Томас закатил глаза.  
— А зачем ты тащишь туда нашу красотку? Показать Хизер, на кого Том променял их дочь, и дать ей возможность тебя притворно пожалеть?  
— Глупости! Томас, какая муха тебя укусила? Ты и раньше отличался пессимистичным взглядом на мир, а в последнее время ходишь мрачнее тучи. Только не говори, что тебя всерьез расстроили слова профессора Соура о том, что после Оксфорда ты мог бы найти себе занятие поинтереснее!  
— Ладно, вернемся к этой бумажке, — довольно грубо сменил тему он.  
— Вернемся, — кивнула Мэри. — Так вот: Хизер не за что меня жалеть! Я вполне… почти всем довольна. К тому же, Меропе надо привыкать к обществу — чтобы к осени она чувствовала себя там уверенней.

На том и остановились.

* * *

Конечно, Меропу больше бы порадовало, если бы они ее хоть о чем-то спросили. Например, хочется ли ей идти на свадьбу к сопернице. Хотя она все равно бы не спорила: было любопытно — какая она, настоящая свадьба? Наверняка не будет похожа на ее собственную, в холодной церкви без всяких украшений и с местным бродягой в качестве свидетеля.

* * *

— Церемония будет утром, значит, платье обычное, не вечернее. Можешь надеть любое из тех, которые ты носишь на прогулки, и украсить живым цветком или брошью… — командовала Мэри.  
— Хорошо.  
— Прическу… Ладно, сама решай, — сказала таким тоном, что Меропа почти обиделась. Но справилась с собой: что ни говори, а Мэри права: как пень ни наряди, все пнем останется. А из ее жидких волос вряд ли можно соорудить хорошую прическу, не говоря уж о той, что сделала бы лицо хоть немного привлекательней.  
— Рот по возможности не открывай. Все-таки разговариваешь ты… сама понимаешь. На приветствия кивай и улыбайся.  
— Да, я буду.  
— Надеюсь… — несмотря на показное спокойствие Мэри, Меропа отлично понимала, насколько та взволнована. И сама переживала не меньше. Мерлин, но почему именно к Сесилии?!  
— Как ты думаешь, Томми не раскапризничается? Это было бы… неприемлемо. Может, его лучше оставить дома?  
— Он нас не подведет, — улыбнулась Меропа. Она даже мысли не могла допустить, чтобы сын остался дома один. Кто же за ним присмотрит? Из всех обитателей Риддл-Хауса она доверяла только Мэри… ну, еще Фрэнку, но тот ни за что не согласится приглядывать за младенцем.

* * *

Церковь Большого Хэнглтона, конечно, отличалась от той, в которой венчались они с Томом, да и красиво одетых гостей было полно, но сама церемония оказалась до странности похожей. Те же слова священника — полноватого и пожилого, совсем не похожего на отца Берда, — те же вопросы и ответы. Меропа забилась в угол, отстав от Мэри, которая устроилась на скамье где-то в первых рядах, и радовалась тому, что ее никто не замечает. Не смотрит, не показывает пальцем… Впрочем, воспитанные люди так никогда не делают. И шепотков вроде «гляньте, вот та, из-за которой Том Риддл бросил нашу красавицу Сесилию», тоже не было — она бы услышала. По крайней мере, до того, как заиграла музыка — громкая, заунывная и торжественная.

— Согласен ли ты, Майкл Джеймс Шеппард, взять в жены Сесилию Александру Мун, чтобы быть с ней в горе и в радости, болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
И твердое, уверенное «да» в ответ.

— Согласна ли ты, Сесилия Александра Мун…

Меропа даже привстала, чтобы лучше видеть. И плевать на приличия — она сидит в последнем ряду, а значит, не помешает никому. Не стала убирать руку Тома Марволо, который давно пытался превратить ее аккуратную прическу в такую, за которую удобно держаться.  
Все ее чувства пересилило любопытство.  
Согласна ли Сесилия? Не сожалеет ли о том, чего уже никогда не получит — о любви Тома?

— Да! — такое же спокойное и уверенное, как у ее жениха. Ни секунды заминки, ни тени сомнения на прекрасном лице. Значит, она все-таки любит своего… теперь уже почти мужа, Майкла Джеймса этого? Именно его? А может, она Тома и не любила никогда? Как это было бы хорошо! Впрочем, какая теперь разница, потому что…

— Объявляю вас мужем и женой!

Теперь, что бы Том ни чувствовал к этой девице, они никогда не будут вместе.

Поздравлять молодых она не стала — выскользнула из церкви первой и потом сидела на траве, глядя, как оттуда выходят сначала гости, потом счастливая, улыбающаяся Сесилия со своим мужем, сияющим, как новенький галлеон. Вот они сели в запряженную парой белых лошадей коляску и уехали. И правильно, пусть бы ехали как можно дальше!

«Первый выход в свет» Меропе понравился.

* * *

Сына в этот раз пришлось долго укладывать — видно, слишком много впечатлений за один день: дальняя поездка, множество народу в церкви, громкая музыка. Только ближе к полуночи угомонился.

Меропа тоже собралась спать: пусть этот день поскорее закончится, а завтра будет новый. Расстелила постель, достала чистую рубашку, и тут в дверь постучали — громко, уверенно. Быстро открыла — пока сын не проснулся — и застыла от удивления: на пороге стоял Том, пошатываясь и опираясь о дверной косяк. Меропу передернуло от мерзкого запаха — кажется, в этот раз он деревенским сидром не ограничился.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросила шепотом.  
— А ты угадай, ведьма! — он голос не понижал, и Меропа, не раздумывая, вытолкнула его за порог:  
— Подожди, я сейчас!  
Вышла в коридор, быстро наложила запирающие чары на дверь, привычно спрятала палочку в рукав.  
— Что, я недостоин войти в твою комнату? Надо же, какие мы…  
— Просто не хочу, чтобы Том Марволо проснулся от твоих криков или испугался. Вот, сюда, — она вошла в одну из пустовавших комнат для прислуги. Мэри рассказывала, что когда-то в Риддл-Хаусе было больше горничных, но сейчас осталась только Лиззи и пара служанок. — Так зачем ты пришел? Что-то нужно от меня?  
— От тебя? — Том оглядел ее с головы до ног, и Меропе очень захотелось съежиться, исчезнуть. — Чего можно хотеть от той, которая разрушила мою жизнь до основания? Мой дом перестал быть моим. Родителям не до меня — они же носятся с дорогим внуком, как с писаной торбой: «Томми то, Томми сё». А сегодня моя девушка вышла за какого-то идиота! А мне, мне что осталось?! Да ни черта… — он на секунду умолк, снова взглянул на нее, и от этого взгляда стало не только не по себе — от него будто что-то оборвалось внутри. — Разве что ты, ведьма? У меня ведь теперь осталась только ты? Ну так иди сюда! Тебя я и хочу.  
— Ты слишком много… — «выпил», не успела договорить Меропа, когда Том схватил ее за плечи, прижался губами к ее рту.  
«Оттолкнуть? Ответить?»

Она не представляла, чего ей больше хотелось. Грубость всегда пугала ее, а уж каким может стать мужчина, когда «переберёт»… Ей ли не знать. Но ведь это не отец, не пьянчуга какой-то из деревни, это же Том! Ее Том! Пусть пьяный и злой, но…

Том упал на кровать, увлекая ее за собой. Они так и не прервали поцелуя, который из грубого и требовательного постепенно становился нежным — почти настоящим, почти таким, как раньше. Меропа едва не застонала от разочарования, когда он все-таки отстранился, пусть и только для того, чтобы целовать лицо, шею… Том перестал сжимать — и даже мимолетно погладил — ее плечи, на которых наверняка останутся синяки от его пальцев… Ну и что, мало у нее раньше синяков было?  
Обнял, на мгновенье прижался к ее щеке своей — теплой и немного колючей. И сердце замерло.  
Вот он вытащил из волос гребень, зарылся в них пальцами…  
— Малышка… — прошептал, щекотно касаясь губами уха, и она почти успокоилась.  
Значит, больше не злится? И все будет хорошо?  
— Я скучал по тебе.  
Том начал расстегивать пуговицы на платье. Меропа тоже потянулась к его рубашке. Мерлин, она ведь тоже соскучилась по нему, по их близости! Ей так не хватало его все это время. И раз уж пришел — пусть у нее будет хоть одна ночь. Даже если Том сейчас не в себе… Не протестовала же она, когда он овладевал ей, выпив «Амортенции»? А алкоголь — тоже в своем роде зелье…

Но ведь она еще зимой решила, что зелий в их отношениях, в их жизни больше не будет — никогда, никаких!

— Прости, я так не могу! — Меропа вскочила, как-то слишком легко освободившись от его объятий. То ли не ждал отпора, то ли не очень-то и хотелось.  
— Какого черта?! — все-таки не ждал. Иначе, наверное, пожал бы плечами и вышел, а не смотрел на нее сначала с непониманием и даже обидой, а потом — с прежней злостью. — Я что-то не пойму, дорогая… Ты отказываешься от исполнения супружеского долга?

С трудом поднялся, снова подошел вплотную, заставив отступить к самой стене, в которую и уперся ладонями рядом с головой Меропы. И не вырваться, а главное — что ей и не хотелось вырываться. Сквозь мерзкий запах алкоголя пробивался тот, родной, «его запах», знакомый до сладкой истомы внизу живота. Так пахли перчатки, которые она когда-то хранила под подушкой. И постель в их лондонском доме… Голова кружилась от воспоминаний, от близости Тома и от собственного желания.

— Я не отказываюсь, правда! — Меропа очень надеялась, что он не до конца перестал соображать, что прислушается к ее словам. — Просто мне нужно, чтобы ты меня по-настоящему хотел!  
— А что, не заметно, как "по-настоящему" я тебя хочу? На мне сейчас брюки треснут!  
— Тогда приходи, когда будешь трезвым, — ответила, сделав вид, что не расслышала пошлости.  
— Приду… снова, — и потянулся к застежке ее платья, а когда Меропа попыталась его остановить, схватил за руку, до боли сжав запястье: — А знаешь, я ведь могу и не спрашивать, что тебе нужно! И хочешь ты или нет. Имею право!  
Будто в подтверждение своих слов, запустил вторую руку ей под юбку. Погладил бедра, поднимаясь все выше. Сдвинул трусы и просунул палец внутрь. Меропа даже удивилась: какая же она скользкая там… и как легко его пальцу двигаться вглубь и обратно. И как странно себя чувствуешь, когда одновременно и больно («Да отпусти же мою руку, болван, никуда я не денусь!»), и приятно. И хочется расставить ноги пошире… И очень мешает одежда — слишком длинная юбка, тесный лиф с кучей пуговиц, и такие узкие — чтобы палочка не выпадала — рукава…

«Нет, все-таки так — неправильно!» — снова дернулась, стараясь вырваться. Но Том и не думал отступать:

— Я твой муж, ясно? И ты должна мне подчиняться!  
— Но я не хочу, — прошептала Меропа, с трудом — неудобно ведь одной рукой — вытаскивая палочку.  
— А мне на твои желания…

* * *

Заклинание — то самое, после которого он уснул, когда она впервые дала ему любовного зелья — и сейчас не подвело.  
Она поправила одежду, растерла запястье. Завтра все равно проявятся синяки. Ладно, завтра их и уберет.  
Теперь уложить Тома на кровать, укрыть… и можно возвращаться к себе.

Вместо этого Меропа почти до рассвета просидела рядом. Вспоминала их первую ночь — ту, в родительском доме. Как же она была счастлива тогда, как надеялась на то, что скоро все в ее жизни изменится — как по волшебству.  
Теперь и правда многое изменилось. Да и сама Меропа уже не та, что два года назад. Неизменным осталось лишь одно — Том по-прежнему хочет ее, только глотнув какого-нибудь дурацкого зелья. И, кажется, так будет всегда.


	13. И технический прогресс

Уроки правильного английского оказались гораздо труднее всего, с чем Меропе до сих пор приходилось сталкиваться. Ладно бы она просто слова или фразы за профессором повторяла, как повторяла их за Вионне, изучая французский. Нет, каждое — самое маленькое — словечко надо было разобрать на кусочки-звуки, проверить, чем один от другого отличается и выучить, какие ошибки можно сделать, заменяя нужные звуки на неправильные. А потом все собрать заново, как те нарисованные на деревянных кубиках картинки, которые Мэри покупала для Тома Марволо в детском магазине в Большом Хэнглтоне.

Оно бы еще ничего, тем более, всё это «разбери-собери, и не вздумай перепутать» чем-то напоминало варку зелий: там порой тоже точность нужна была — закачаешься. Вот только профессор Соур оказался самым ужасным преподавателем из тех, которые ей только встречались. За два с лишним месяца не сказал Меропе ни одного доброго слова, зато в каждую ошибку вцеплялся клещом, издевался… вернее, «иронизировал», как он сам это называл.

Иногда он до ужаса, до отвращения напоминал ей отца. Та же нетерпимость, желание пнуть побольнее. Или ей только казалось? Сам профессор утверждал, что не имеет ничего против нее лично — просто совершенно не способен выносить идиотов. А отец вон маглов не выносил и сквибов презирал. Так что разница невелика — у Соура только ругательства позаковыристей и лоску побольше.

Но если против отца Меропа, пусть и не сразу, но сумела пойти, то теперь… Сто раз уже пожалела, что согласилась на эти уроки. Лучше бы не уговаривала, не предлагала дурацкое пари — пусть бы он ушел тогда, и дело с концом. А так будто сама себе клетку построила, зверь заперла и ключ выбросила куда подальше. Прекратить бы все, но… жалко. И Мэри — она ведь верила, что у Меропы все получится. И Томаса — он же профессору чертову уйму денег платил за то, чтобы тот на нее орал и издевался. Так что Меропа при них даже не заикалась о том, как ей трудно.

Только Фрэнку и решилась пожаловаться.

* * *

Ему — единственному в Риддл-Хаусе — она доверяла полностью. Даже о том, что она ведьма, в конце концов рассказала. Пусть и страшно было — магл все-таки, а вдруг не поймет, испугается? Но Фрэнк только кивнул, будто сам давно обо всем догадался.

— А я-то думал, с чего красавчик будто ума лишился? А вон оно как… Колдовство. Ты, получается, что угодно с человеком сделать можешь?

Меропа задумалась:

— Много чего могу… наверное. Но не все, что угодно. Вот заставить себя полюбить не могу… — последние слова она почти прошептала, но Фрэнк все равно услышал. Подошел, взъерошил волосы. На секунду Меропе показалось, что обнимет, но нет — похлопал по плечу и отступил на шаг.

— Эх, ты… ушастая. Заварила кашу, нечего сказать. Ну что делать — вышла за «принца», теперь расхлебывай, принцесса наша!

«Какая из меня принцесса?» — хотела ответить Меропа, но промолчала. Задумалась. В чем-то он был прав: она ведь потомок Слизерина, одного из Основателей. Так что ее «принц» женился вовсе не на простушке. А вот за кого она вышла замуж? Меропа уже успела понять, что Риддлы были и не самыми богатыми, и не самыми знатными в этих краях. Ладно, что за глупые мысли? Она ведь Тома просто так любит.

* * *

И о том, как ей трудно учится у профессора Соура, Фрэнк выслушал. Только, к удивлению Меропы, жалеть ее не стал.

— Не нравится этот тип — шли его ко всем чертям в пекло, — буркнул.

Ага, к чертям. Профессора. Придумал тоже!

— Думаешь, он туда дороги не найдет? Найдет — чай, грамотный, людей расспросит, указатели прочитает... А ты хороша! Ведьма, называется. Скоро будешь как твой красавчик. Вот уж точно: два сапога пара!

— А с ним-то что не так? — почти рассердилась она.

Конечно, Меропа и сама могла рассказать о том, что с ее мужем не так. Одна его выходка в ночь после свадьбы Сесилии чего стоила! Она потом несколько дней ждала, что Том подойдет, объяснится… Он же вел себя, как обычно, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. А может, просто забыл, и для него случившегося как бы не было? Это «Амортенция» не стирает из памяти ничего из того, что люди делают под ее влиянием, разве что отношение к своим поступкам меняется, когда зелье выветривается, перестает работать. А спиртное, кажется, действует по-другому — даже маги иногда наутро не помнят, что творили накануне; что уж говорить о маглах?  
Так или иначе, Меропа тогда никому о происшедшем не рассказала, и слышать от Фрэнка осуждающие слова в адрес Тома ей было неприятно.

— А всё не так. Болтается по дому, как не пойми что; сам не знает, чего хочет. И ты такой же стань. Начни ныть, как он: то не так, это не эдак, тут хочу, там не хочу!

— Да что ты предлагаешь, не понимаю!

— Предлагаю не жаловаться, а подумать, что тебе всамделе нужно.

«На самом деле», — мысленно поправила Меропа, но промолчала, пусть дальше рассказывает.

— Если хочешь заговорить так, чтобы и господа сдохли от зависти — то сожми зубы и дальше учись, даже если тот профессор тебя бить будет. А если не больно-то и нужно — так шли его к чертям, и всего делов. Пусть там выкаблучивается.

— Ладно, я пойду, — вздохнула Меропа. Зря она вообще приходила. У него наверняка своих забот хватает, еще и ее жалобы выслушивать.

Фрэнк проводил ее до двери, подал пальто.

— Слушай… — голос его больше не был сердитым; наоборот — даже виноватым слегка. — Ты извини, что наговорил всякого, плохой из меня утешитель. А кстати... Может, тебе с отцом Бердом поговорить? Помнишь его?

Еще бы ей забыть. Меропа всех помнила, кто ей встретился в ту ночь, когда родился Том Марволо. И воришку в «Дырявом котле», едва не лишившего ее последней надежды оказаться дома. И этого… как же его звали? Точно — Алки! Она ему еще до сих пор галлеон должна. А отца Берда она помнила лучше всех. Как же вовремя он тогда вмешался — будто почувствовал что-то.

— С чего бы ему со мной разговаривать? Он меня наверняка давно забыл.

— Это вряд ли. У отца Берда память хорошая — сам мне сказал. Но если что — напомню.

* * *

Том поспешно отступил обратно в комнату, прикрыл за собой дверь — только бы не встречаться с профессором, который учил Меропу правильно разговаривать. За последний месяц тот сумел опостылеть в их доме абсолютно всем. Интересно, как она его терпит? Если бы Тому пришлось трижды в неделю общаться с типом, который даже на приветствие отвечал так, что ясно слышалось: «вы — болван, невежда и бестолочь», он бы долго не выдержал.

Сам Том начал избегать его почти сразу, а отцу вообще хватило первой встречи. Кажется, слова Соура задели его куда больше, чем кто-нибудь мог предположить.

В последнее время главу семьи будто подменили: даже судебным процессом с Бенджамином Муном перестал интересоваться, а ведь поначалу ходил на каждое заседание, а если их переносили, рвал и метал. А тут… в последние пару раз вообще отправил поверенного. Меропа еще с удивлением посмотрела на полного, одышливого мистера Кидденса, которому Томас вручил папку с бумагами. Том даже испугался, что она спросит, куда делся тот, молодой, который к ней зимой приходил? Не спросила, к счастью.

Процесс они, кстати, проиграли. Но отец не расстроился, хотя мама утверждала, что он просто вида не показывал. Первые дни после вынесенного судьей вердикта старалась не оставлять его одного, но потом вроде бы поверила, что ему и правда нет дела до «этого болота». «Ушло и ладно, пропади оно пропадом, пусть Бенни порадуется. А у меня сейчас другие дела, не мешай», — сказал он ей.

Что у него за дела, они поняли к началу октября, когда в Малом Хэнглтоне появились рабочие, похожие на тех, которые когда-то проводили в их дом электричество. Эти тоже вкапывали какие-то столбы, тянули провода и ругались словами, которых деревенские до сих пор не слышали. Начальник их поселился в доме Мэгги, мигом отвадив от нее всех остальных ухажеров, включая Тома. Подарил ей — к зависти прочих девок — новое платье и туфли на каблуках, а ее дочке, трехлетней Кэти — настоящую, из магазина, куклу, со светлыми локонами и ярко-голубыми глазами, которые закрывались, если ее положить на спину.

Через пару недель они закончили работу и уехали. Мэгги несколько вечеров подряд подавала тарелки и убирала со столов, то и дело шмыгая носом и вытирая рукавом покрасневшие глаза, а потом снова подошла к Тому, наклонилась так, чтобы дать ему полюбоваться ложбинкой между грудей:  
— Я, если что, в десять свободна.  
— Я приду, — кивнул он в ответ.

* * *

А в доме Риддлов теперь появилась блестящая черная коробка с трубкой — телефон. В Лондоне таких полно было, а в их глуши пока только слышали об этом чуде техники.

Мама пыталась выговаривать отцу, пенять на то, что он слишком увлекается «этим ужасным техническим прогрессом».  
— Ты же сам когда-то говорил, что на земле должны оставаться места, куда он не дошел?  
— Пусть они остаются где-нибудь в папуасской деревне. А с меня хватит. Люди уже в воздух поднялись, год-другой — и к звездам полетят, а мы тут при свечах живем.  
— Дорогой, ты преувеличиваешь. В нашем доме давно есть электрический свет, и в большинстве домов в деревне тоже… А телефон… Зачем он вообще нужен?  
— Например, чтобы похвастаться перед Хизер, что он у нас есть. И чтобы болтать с ней, когда он у них появится.

Мама тогда заявила, что в жизни не подойдет к бездушной коробке, которая никогда не заменит нормального человеческого общения. Как вообще можно разговаривать, если не видишь лица собеседника? И все, хватит об этом! Сегодня — телефон, а завтра что? Эта вонючая повозка, от которых, говорят, на улицах больших городов скоро места не останется? Как ее там — автомобиль?

— Надеюсь, дорогой, ее ты покупать не планируешь? Или?... Томас?! О, нет!

* * *

Автомобиль у них появился через неделю.

— А почему зеленая? — спросила Мэри, обойдя вокруг машины, занявшей почти треть внутреннего дворика. Потрогала носком туфли колесо, подергала блестящие ручки.  
Томас удивленно уставился на жену. Похоже, меньше всего он ожидал именно этого вопроса.

— Ну-у… Неброский цвет, приятный.  
— Считается не самым счастливым, — покачала головой Мэри.  
— Покупая машину, я меньше всего думал, какой счастливый цвет, какой — не очень.

Следующие два дня Томас кругами ходил возле своей новой игрушки, пытаясь соотнести рисунки из прилагавшейся к ней довольно толстой книги с тем, что нашлось под железной крышкой, которую он называл "капот". Кажется, получалось не очень. Возможно, это приобретение так и заняло бы место среди прочей никому не нужной рухляди (или наоборот, отец водил бы к нему гостей, хвастаясь, что и до Риддл-Хауса дошел технический прогресс), если бы машиной вдруг не заинтересовался Фрэнк.  
— Нужна помощь, сэр? — спросил однажды.  
— А ты что, в этом разбираешься?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
— Когда-то механиком был.

Механиком, он, похоже, был неплохим: уже через полчаса машина заурчала, как довольный кот. Фрэнк залез на водительское место, помахал Меропе, гулявшей неподалеку с сыном:  
— Хочешь, покатаю?  
Она помотала головой:  
— Спасибо, лучше не стоит. Не нравится мне эта штуковина.

Зато мальчишке, кажется, она понравилась: подошел, подергал за ручку, стукнул по лампе… нет, по «фаре» кулаком.

И Том был бы не прочь покататься, но не упрашивать же Фрэнка?

* * *

Их садовник и так обнаглел: когда только появился здесь — кажется, в последний год войны? — от всех шарахался, слова не мог из себя выдавить. Они сперва даже решили, что немой. Потом потихоньку разговорился, но больше с мамой и только по делу: «Да, мэм. Хорошо, мэм. Позвольте заказать два мешка дерьма, мэм». Вроде, кто-то из прислуги — то ли кухарка, то ли Лиззи — пытался к нему подкатывать, но Фрэнк только угрюмо отмалчивался и прятался в своем домишке.

Зато сейчас болтает с его женой, как с ровней… Хотя она ему позапрошлым летом ровней и была. А теперь, черт возьми, перестала!

Том сам не понимал, почему его так раздражают их отношения. Не ревнует же он, в самом деле? Потому что если да, то это какая-то в высшей степени странная ревность: его совершенно не волновало, что Меропа могла изменить ему с этим типом. Или просто в глубине души он знал: она бы никогда этого не сделала. А вот то, что она — госпожа Риддл, жена сквайра! — бегает в его конуру порядок наводить… И что они доверяют друг другу, что она именно ему жалуется на неудачи и делится радостью успехов… Что именно ей — и только ей — Фрэнк рассказал о том, где именно он когда-то был механиком… Том тогда случайно их разговор подслушал: сидел в гостиной, перед открытым — несмотря на осенний холод — окном. Ладно, не случайно. Но как было удержаться и не узнать, о чем эти двое болтают?

— А большая та лодка была? — донесся до него голос Меропы. — Сынок, лови! — кажется, она бросила ему мячик. — Ничего, милый. Иди теперь, догоняй! Ну, на которой вы плавали? — а это снова Фрэнку.  
— «Плавает» дерьмо в проруби, — строго ответил он. — А судно — «идет».  
— Ой, извини. Та, на которой вы ходили?  
— Катер-то наш? Футов тридцать длиной, что ль.  
— Большо-ой!  
— Ну, не скажи. В море он, точно щепка, чуть зевнешь — и поминай, как звали.  
— Ой, ты куда?

Они отошли подальше, и Том перестал различать слова — только радостный визг ее… их мальчишки, смех Меропы…

Потом вернулись.

— Ой, это же страшно, наверное?  
— Сперва страшно, потом привыкаешь, — голос Фрэнка звучал глухо, будто он каждое слово из себя клещами вытягивал, как больной зуб из челюсти. Но почему-то разговор не обрывал, отвечал на все вопросы.  
— А если бы не успели, и оно все взорвалось?  
— Вот однажды и не успели, — интонации стали совсем уж траурными. Меропа испуганно ахнула. — Меня дня через три, что ль, выловили. Хорошо еще, что наши. В госпитале провалялся месяц, нога теперь… сама видишь. А про остальных так и не известно ничего. Написали, что пропали, мол, без вести.  
— Страшно как, — она всхлипнула.  
— Теперь-то чего бояться, — ответил Фрэнк. — Война когда еще кончилась.  
— А если снова начнется? Особенно когда Том Марволо вырастет? — Звук поцелуя, недовольный писк мальчишки — видно, расчувствовалась и прижала его к себе, а малявке не понравилось.  
— Не начнется. Отвоевались, хватит. Так что не волнуйся — твой сынишка ни о чем таком даже знать не будет.

Дальнейшего Том не слышал: вошла мама, пожаловалась на холод и велела закрыть окно. Но и того, что узнал, хватило. Кто бы мог подумать, что их туповатый садовник когда-то был моряком… воевал. Интересно, а колдуны тоже воюют? Спросить, что ли, у Меропы? Ну вот еще — разговаривать с ней! Пусть радуется, что согласен за одним столом сидеть. И думает, что изменил свое решение из уважения к семье. Ну, и еще осточертела та дрянь, которую готовят в «Висельнике». А вовсе не потому, что чувствует себя виноватым за ту ночь после свадьбы Сесилии.

* * *

На охоту — впрочем, как и обычно — из всей семьи поехал один Том. Мэри, которая провела юность в городе, не любила «этого жестокого развлечения», Томас терпеть не мог ездить верхом, а Меропа этого попросту не умела.

Надо сказать, и Том решил все в последний момент. А до этого только пожимал плечами в ответ на все вопросы и сразу же менял тему.

— Шеппарды, похоже, в этом году дома останутся, — сказала как-то Мэри. — Доктор говорит, что Сесилии сейчас не стоит ездить верхом, ну и Микки с ней, за компанию. Муж и жена, как говорится…

Том тогда только фыркнул сердито и выскочил из комнаты, будто увидев привидение. Но приглашение велел не выбрасывать, а за пару дней до выезда приказал отвезти в Хэмилтон-Холл — замок в предместьях Вильямс Оранж — ответ.

* * *

Зато на званый вечер к господину Фабиану и леди Иннис собирались все. Кроме Тома, который еще с утра остался в постели, сообщив всем, что подвернул на охоте ногу и теперь она разболелась. На предложение показать ногу доктору Гэйблу пробормотал то ли «ничего страшного», то ли «не стоит отрывать доктора от дел ради того, кто все равно не жилец», и отвернулся.

Пришлось ехать вчетвером — если не считать водителя, Фрэнка, который в замок не пошел, остался внизу с прочими слугами.

Меропа тоже с удовольствием бы к нему присоединилась. Пока поднималась по широкой лестнице и шла по длинному коридору, по спине то и дело пробегали мурашки. То ли от страха — все-таки в первый раз в такое общество ехала, а вдруг забудет все, чему ее три месяца профессор Соур учил? То ли после первой в жизни поездки на машине, которая Меропе совершенно не понравилась: не доверяла она магловской магии. Кто знает, что они придумали, чтобы эта железная штука сама двигалась? Нет, Фрэнк вроде и объяснял, но слова были сплошь незнакомые, Соура и то легче было понять.

Так и провела почти час, зажмурившись и уткнувшись носом в затылок сидевшего у нее на руках Тома Марволо, которому поездка, наоборот, понравилась: все время вертелся ужом, старался высунуться подальше в открытое окно и рычал, подражая реву мотора.

Сейчас Меропа убеждала себя, что нисколько не боится. А мурашки потому, что ей холодно в шелковом платье с открытыми плечами. А когда господин Фабиан и леди Иннис тепло поприветствовали их семейство, совсем успокоилась: такие милые люди, даже не скажешь, что самые главные здесь, в округе. В зале — огромном, с высоченными потолками — тоже ничего страшного не обнаружилось. Много народу, мужчины в черных, почти одинаковых костюмах, дамы в разноцветных длинных платьях.

Томас почти сразу же заявил, что вынужден покинуть милых дам, и вскоре что-то горячо доказывал группе пожилых джентльменов. Кажется, им не очень-то нравилось то, что он говорил, но Томас не сдавался: вот вытащил из-за пазухи какую-то тетрадь, открыл…

Мэри иногда бросала на мужа тревожные взгляды, но тоже не скучала: Том Марволо у нее на руках вполне правдоподобно изображал идеального ребенка. Будто не он всю прошлую ночь то хныкал, то, наоборот, требовал играть с ним. Меропа иногда удивлялась: она думала, что по мере того, как сын растет, становится старше, с ним будет только легче, а оказалось — наоборот.

Зато сейчас он улыбался в ответ на улыбки, играл «в прятки» с какой-то бабуль… нет, пожилой дамой. «Бабули все в деревне, милая», — так ей когда-то сказала Мэри. А еще, под дружное умиленное кудахтанье, он тыкал пальчиком себе в грудь, отвечая на вопрос «Где Томми?» и указывал на нее после слов «Где мама?» Мэри наслаждалась всеобщим вниманием. Один раз, правда, вышла заминка: когда на вопрос «Где папа?» Том Марволо честно ответил «нет», но Мэри тут же пояснила, обращаясь то ли к дамам, то ли к нему, что папы нет только в этой комнате, а вот дома…

«Дом, — тут же подхватил Том Марволо. — Папа — дом!» — и все снова восхищенно заахали.

Меропа тоже удивилась и обрадовалась: раньше он никогда не соединял слова вместе. Ну что ж, теперь и у нее будет что хорошего вспомнить об этом вечере. А то она все время чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

Все в этой комнате, казалось, друг друга знали. Болтали, разбившись на пары и небольшие группки. Стайка девиц — ровесниц Меропы — что-то обсуждала неподалеку. До нее доносились то их слова, то хихиканье, то взрывы смеха. Но к ним не подойдешь: она уже не юная девушка. Она — взрослая, у нее муж и ребенок. И, наверное, ей надо к таким же — пусть и молодым, но замужним дамам? Вон, в другом конце зала, они столпились возле кого-то… Меропа присмотрелась: ну конечно же, возле Сесилии, с месяц назад вернувшейся из свадебного путешествия и обрадовавшей почтенные семейства Мунов и Шеппардов известием о своей беременности. Нет, туда она точно не пойдет. А куда? Не в компанию же к Томасу, пусть ей и до ужаса интересно было, что же тот доказывает остальным. Только и оставалось, что подпирать стенку рядом с пожилыми дамами, вроде Мэри.

Ладно, может оно и к лучшему: Тому Марволо скоро год, кажется, у некоторых детей в этом возрасте уже бывают выбросы магии, так что стоило быть начеку: вдруг он устанет быть хорошим и решит покапризничать? Меропа провела по правому предплечью, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что палочка на месте. Пусть она и не представляла, что может выкинуть сын, и как она будет на это реагировать, особенно в месте, полном маглов… Но почему-то от сознания того, что у нее есть тайна, которая делает ее сильнее любого в этом доме, на душе стало легче.

Леди Иннис, хозяйка, обходила зал, не обделяя никого вниманием, для каждого находя пару вежливых слов. Подошла и к ним, улыбнулась Мэри, назвала Тома Марволо «очаровательным».

— Вы ведь приехали на автомобиле, правда? Смело, смело, — и покачала головой, не понять, одобрительно или осуждающе. — Надеюсь, что увлечение этими новинками не нанесет невосполнимого ущерба ни вашей семье, ни бессмертным душам.  
— Да, да, разумеется, — согласилась Мэри, как показалось Меропе — немного смутившись.  
— Больно видеть, как стремление некоторых людей считаться «прогрессивными» разъедает наше общество, — продолжила леди Иннис. — Недавно мне довелось прочитать книгу, в которой неоспоримо доказывается вред модного сейчас женского образования. Представляете, у женщин, которые учатся наравне с мужчинами в университетах, непропорционально сильно развивается мозг — само собой, в ущерб их, — она оглянулась на стайку девиц, заговорщицки понизила голос, — в ущерб их женской сущности! Большинство из так называемых «образованных» не способны иметь больше одного-двух детей, потому что их чрево, иссушенное постоянной учебой, становится бесплодным…

Мэри покраснела, и Меропе вдруг стало ее жаль. У нее ведь тоже всего один сын. Неужели из-за увлечения чтением и прочими науками? Мэри, хоть и не училась в университете, но столько всего знала! Сама Меропа считала, что ей и одного ребенка хватит, но что, если Мэри хотела больше? А наверняка так и было: вон она как любит возиться с внуком. Интересно, каким бы вырос Том, если бы у него были братья и сестры?

— А вы, милая, — вдруг повернулась леди Иннис к Меропе, — вы согласны, что стремление женщины к равенству с мужчиной может привести общество к погибели?  
— Нет, — почти не задумываясь, ответила она. Вернее, задумываясь, но больше над тем, чтобы все звуки произносить правильно.  
— Вот как? — кажется, леди Иннис ожидала совсем другого. Но не могут же все думать одинаково?  
— Я считаю, это хорошо, — продолжила она. — Мне очень интересно учиться. И еще я не хочу больше иметь детей, потому что…

Меропа встретилась взглядом с Мэри и запнулась: та смотрела на нее «страшными глазами», прямо как во время их уроков, перед тем, как заявить: «Милая, но это же полная чушь!» и предложить перейти к математике. Неужели она и сейчас что-то не так сказала? Кажется, почти ни в одном звуке не ошиблась? Хоть и не была совершенно уверена насчет «ин-» в «интересно»…

— Я прошу простить нашу невестку, леди Иннис, — быстро заговорила Мэри, не давая Меропе и слова вставить. — Она редко бывает в обществе… И да, вы наверняка правы насчет… излишнего образования, которое не всем идет на пользу!

Меропе показалось, что последнюю фразу она произнесла специально для нее.

Леди Иннис кисло улыбнулась:

— Не беспокойтесь, миссис Риддл. Эта молодежь порой совершенно невыносима! — и снова повернулась к Меропе, но голос звучал уже не вежливо и несколько равнодушно. Теперь в нем слышалась злая ирония, почти как у Соура. — Надо же, я и не знала, что на моем вечере может оказаться суфражистка! Я-то думала, что они только бегают с ужасной одежде и с ужасными же плакатами по улицам, смущая умы добропорядочных дам.

— Но я вовсе не… — начала Меропа, но, бросив взгляд на Мэри, тут же пошла на попятную: — Звини-ите, — пробормотала, отогнав глупую мысль: «хорошо, что профессор меня сейчас не слышит». Кажется, она только что провалилась по всем предметам!

* * *

Возвращались домой в тяжелом молчании. Уставший сын спал на руках у Меропы, которая была до того расстроена, что даже забыла, что боится автомобиля, и сидела, уставившись в непроглядную темноту за окном.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что проблемой может оказаться не «как», а «что» ты говоришь, — сказала Мэри, когда они въезжали в ворота.  
— Извините… Я не хотела. Правда, не хотела! — Меропа была почти в отчаянии, она же так старалась, так надеялась, что все будет хорошо!  
— И что же устроила наша красотка? — усмехнулся Томас. Мэри коротко рассказала ему о том, что произошло. — Всего то? Ну что ж, в следующий раз объяснишь ей, что говорить нужно не то, что думаешь, а что хотят услышать несколько старых гусынь, возомнивших себя честью и совестью нашего общества.  
— Томас! — вскинулась было Мэри. Проснувшийся Том Марволо захныкал, завертелся, и она перешла на сердитый шепот: — Не понимаю, какая муха вас всех укусила!

— Проговоришь час-другой с надутыми болванами, безуспешно объясняя им простейшие вещи — и тебя укусит, — буркнул он. Но от подробностей воздержался, на вопрос жены ответив только «Да так, хозяйственные дела. Не бери в голову, дорогая». И тоже уставился в окно.

* * *

На следующий — да и остальные — званые вечера Мэри ездила одна. Вернее, с Фрэнком, быстро привыкшим совмещать обязанности садовника и шофера. Меропа этому только радовалась: у нее и без того проблем хватало. Один Соур чего стоил!

* * *

— Всё, хватит! — Меропа встала, резко, со скрипом отодвинув стул от стола. — Я прекращаю занятия с вами — все равно от них никакой пользы. Вы проиграли пари.  
— Да ты просто бестолковая…  
— Возможно. Я оказалась неспособной ученицей. Надеюсь, с кем-то другим вам повезет больше.  
— «С кем-то»?! Я вообще не беру частных учеников, мне болванов из университета достаточно! Один раз сделал исключение — и вот, взгляните!  
— Неудивительно, что не берете — учитывая ваш невыносимый характер. И не кричите, будьте добры. Самим-то не противно? У вас же слух не хуже, если не лучше, чем у меня. А голос — на редкость неприятный, особенно когда орете… Что я смешного сказала?  
— Да вы просто чудо, Меропа! — профессор вдруг расхохотался.  
— И не подлизывайтесь, — она настолько разозлилась, что стало все равно, что, кому, а главное — зачем она говорит, и что потом будет. — Вы проиграли, я теперь я вам ничего не скажу, а сами не догадаетесь вовек, так и будете страдать от любопытства. Болван ученый! И, знаете… — Меропа помолчала, собираясь с духом. Кажется, она уже перегнула палку. Или все равно терять нечего? — Идите вы к чертям, профессор! Ну, что замолчали?  
Соур усмехнулся:  
— Так, размышляю.  
— И о чем же?  
— О том, что сейчас вы каждое слово произнесли совершенно правильно. Именно так и прозвучала бы подобная речь в устах короля… или королевы. Если, конечно, представить себе, что королева посылает кого-то к чертям. Ладно, беру свои слова обратно: вы не бестолковая и не неспособная. Только и вы уж свои возьмите, а?  
— Какие именно?  
— Что не желаете больше со мной заниматься. Давайте начнем заново, а? Соглашайтесь! — предложил с усмешкой. Но не прежней — злой, язвительной. Кажется, у него сейчас действительно — едва ли не впервые с начала их уроков — было хорошее настроение.

Меропа подозрительно взглянула на него: может, снова издева… иронизирует? Нет, не похоже. Так что теперь, соглашаться? Самой ведь жалко бросать на полпути, тем более, если получается. С другой стороны…

— Ладно. Только вы перестанете на меня орать.  
— Хорошо, постараюсь ходить вокруг вас на цыпочках и сдувать пыль. — Соур помолчал и вдруг со всей силы вмазал кулаком по столу, Меропа даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности: — Да нет, ни черта не получится! Я же просто взорвусь! Зато… — он задумался, потом лицо просветлело: — Предлагаю вам отвечать тем же.  
— Но как? Я же не смогу повышать на вас голос.  
— Сегодня смогли. Кстати, вы и разговаривали лучше, когда разозлились. Вернее, когда не старались быть хорошей. Заметили?  
— Нет… — она растерянно покачала головой. — В любом случае — я же не могу постоянно кричать, чтобы правильно говорить? Ладно еще на вас — сами напросились.  
— Так, на меня уже согласны? Быстро же вы! Ничего, уверен, что это только начало.  
— А я уверена, что смогу оставаться в рамках приличия, — холодно ответила Меропа и предложила вернуться к занятиям.

И снова разбирать фразы, слова и звуки на кусочки, а потом складывать заново. Но Меропа уже верила, что все получится. В конце концов, получилось же наорать на Соура так, как это сделала бы сама королева? Если бы, конечно, ему пришло в голову назвать ее безмозглой курицей.


	14. Яблоко и яблоня

Нынешняя зима, в отличие от прошлых, вползала в Малый Хэнглтон неспешно, будто раздумывая: пора? или ещё подождать? Сперва припорошила тонким слоем снега деревья и улицы, потом, будто передумав, смахнула его порывами ледяного ветра. К потемневшему с осени озеру тоже долго приглядывалась: день за днем покрывала его тоненьким слоем льда – осторожно, по кусочкам, за ночь соединяя их в чуть подрагивающее волшебное зеркало, а к обеденному часу разрисовывая узорчатыми следами птичьих лап.  
Только к середине декабря все вокруг побелело, а по окончательно замерзшему озеру, с которого давно улетели и самые припозднившиеся утки, проложили короткую дорогу в соседнюю деревню, Лэйкхилл. Именно там два года назад Том с Меропой и обвенчались. Туда она и вернулась потом из Лондона – случайно, потому что никогда не бывавший в этих местах водитель «Ночного Рыцаря» там остановился.  
  
Снова съездить к отцу Берду ее уговорил Фрэнк – повидаться и, если захочет, пожаловаться на жизнь. Жаловаться ей, после объяснения с Соуром, было не на что, зато об успехах рассказывала с удовольствием. А слушать отец Берд умел.  
  
– Рад, что у вас все наладилось, миссис Риддл, – сказал он на прощание. – Вернетесь из поездки – заходите снова.  
Она пообещала и очень надеялась обещание сдержать. Но сейчас было пора домой: там все готовились к отъезду.  
Год за годом семья Риддлов проводила Рождество или в Лондоне, или у родственников Мэри в Нортгемптоне. Только в прошлый раз остались дома – было не до путешествий. А в этот, к огромному счастью Меропы, выбрали Лондон.  
Так что надо было проверить, все ли нужные вещи сложила Лиззи, не забыла ли чего. А там и урок музыки, а потом занятия с Соуром. Пусть в последнее время они проходили куда более мирно, но расслабляться не стоило.  
  
***  
  
Если избегать разговоров с Меропой Том в конце концов научился, то мальчишка – по мере превращения из лупоглазого кулька в маленькое, но довольно шустрое создание – все чаще стал попадаться ему на глаза.  
Еще и мама… Обычно во всем принимавшая сторону Тома, она вдруг вбила себе в голову, что ему пора бы почувствовать себя отцом. То и дело входила к нему, сначала держа на руках, а потом просто придерживая за руку топавшего рядом мальчишку. И в гостиную, когда Том читал, а иногда и вовсе в его комнату. Он порывался выйти, оставив их там вдвоем – она удерживала, задавая совершенно глупые вопросы. Приходилось отвечать, стараясь не сорваться, не нагрубить.  
  
А однажды, когда мальчишка — до этого всегда прятавшийся за нее — вдруг подошел, вцепился в пуговицу на его рубашке, она, вместо того, чтобы отругать, прокурлыкала:  
– Да-да, маленький, это папа.  
И мальчишка — не выпуская пуговицы, само собой, — уставился темными глазами:  
– Пап?  
– Э-э… – Том растерялся. Конечно, он мало знал о детях, но почему-то думал, что лет до трех они только спят или орут. И наверняка не разговаривают. И уж точно не рассматривают людей так… Пожалуй, он бы сказал «оценивающе». Под этим внимательным взглядом вдруг стало не по себе. И Том поспешно повернулся к матери:  
– А-а-а… он что, говорящий?  
Она даже задохнулась от возмущения:  
– Том! «Говорящими» бывают попугаи! А твой сын начинает разговаривать и, надо сказать, довольно много для ребенка его возраста. Правда, Томми?  
– П-а-авда, баушка! Да-а.  
– Ну… тогда понятно, – пробормотал Том. Все-таки странный он, этот… его сын. – Здравствуй, Томми, – протянул ему руку.  
Мама, кажется, хотела что-то сказать, но промолчала.  
– Здрастуй, па-па.  
Сдержать улыбку не удалось – надо же, такой маленький, а так похож… на человека.  
  
С тех пор Том перестал избегать встреч с мальчиш… с Томми. К его удивлению, наблюдать за ним было интересно. И порой непросто: вот только что крутился рядом, но не успел глазом моргнуть – а звонкий голосок слышно уже в другом крыле дома. Еще Томми был любопытным, как белка, и, черт возьми, во всем – до мельчайшей черты – похожим на него самого в детстве. Правда, в таком возрасте Том себя не помнил, а вот лет примерно с трех...  
  
Можно было даже представить себе, что никакой ведьмы Меропы в природе не существовало, а Томми просто отделился от него, как яблоко от яблони. И теперь топает… вернее, уже бегает по дому, иногда натыкаясь на дверные косяки, стулья и шкафы; задумчиво потирает выскакивающие после этих встреч шишки и с упорством, которому наверняка не найти лучшего применения, познает мир. И Тому вдруг очень захотелось показать ему свой, поделиться. Правда, он не очень представлял, как именно. Что можно делать вместе с человеком ростом с табуретку? Так что пока они больше обменивались улыбками и приветствиями:  
– Здравствуй, Томми.  
– Здрастуй, па-па.  
  
Иногда Томми присаживался рядом, заглядывал в книгу или газету.  
– Пришел учиться читать? – усмехался Том, и – шутки ради – называл ему некоторые буквы. Глупость, конечно, как мама ему однажды и сказала: что такой малыш сможет запомнить? Но у Томми в эти моменты был такой потешно-серьезный вид, что трудно было удержаться.  
  
***  
  
– Надеюсь, за две недели без меня из вашей головы не выветрится все выученное, – пробурчал Соур, надевая шляпу и обматывая тощую шею шарфом.  
– И вам счастливого Рождества, – улыбнулась Меропа. Сегодня испортить ей настроение не удастся даже ему. Завтра они едут в Лондон, в тот дом, где они с Томом были так счастливы… нет, не «они», только она была… Мерлин, надо же было именно сейчас об этом вспомнить! В любом случае, там их ждет Джейн, а Меропа за этот год ужасно… вернее, очень по ней соскучилась.  
  
– Кстати, давно стоило обсудить, – Соур снова снял шляпу. – Мы до сих пор не решили, как удостовериться, что я выиграл пари.  
– Сначала выиграйте, – ответила Меропа, но тоже задумалась. А правда, как? Конечно, многие вокруг – начиная с Фрэнка – отмечали, что она стала говорить куда лучше. Только насколько лучше? Кто сможет оценить правильность ее речи, кроме самого Соура? А тот вечно был всем недоволен, хоть к чему-нибудь, да прицепится обязательно.  
  
– Не тащить же вас в Букингемский дворец, выдавая за герцогиню, как писал этот… Этот чертов фантазер в своем дурацком пасквиле, где он сделал из меня форменного идиота?  
– О чем вы? Какая еще герцогиня, какой пасквиль?  
– Так, не важно. Одна ничего не стоящая книжонка, которую забудут через год-другой… Вот, идея! – Соур хлопнул в ладоши, наверняка восхищаясь собственной гениальностью. – Вы прочитаете речь.  
– Профессор, что с вами сегодня? Вы здоровы? Какую речь, где?  
– Напутственную. В конце мая. В Оксфорде. И все, все, хватит вопросов!  
  
Кажется, он сегодня действительно был не в себе. Она – и в Оксфорде! Да кто ее туда пустит, тем более, разрешит читать речи? Но спрашивать ни о чем не хотелось: до конца мая времени было еще много, а до отъезда его почти не осталось.  
  
И, кстати, где сейчас Том Марволо? С Мэри, как раньше? Или опять с отцом?  
От этой мысли почему-то стало неприятно. Мерлин, да что с ней творится? Помнится, только узнав о том, что ждет ребенка, Меропа испугалась: что, если она не вынесет того, что Тому придется делить свою любовь между ней и младенцем? А теперь все наоборот: в последнее время о муже почти не думала, давно привыкнув к мысли, что они с ним, по сути, чужие люди и такими останутся. Зато сын… нет, она понимала, что Том Марволо – их общий ребенок, но мысленно всегда говорила «мой». И порой не знала, радоваться или огорчаться, что с каждым днем он становился все меньше и меньше «её». Сначала – где-то в полгода – стал спать в своей кроватке, сейчас почти отказался от груди. А недавно они с Мэри обсуждали, что пришла пора выделить ему отдельную комнату. Решили, что после возвращения из Лондона так и сделают.  
  
Но самым обидным было то, что ее так называемый муж почти через год после рождения сына вдруг его заметил, заинтересовался. Теперь они проводили все больше времени вместе. И, кажется, Том Марволо не имел ничего против этого! Один раз, вернувшись с урока музыки, Меропа увидела их в гостиной. Том держал сына на коленях и что-то говорил, тыкая пальцем в лежавшую на столе книгу. Не читать же он его учил, в самом деле? Вот они одновременно подняли головы и почесали носы – тоже одновременно, одинаковыми жестами. Меропе стало смешно и почему-то больно. Мысленно укорила себя за глупость – ведь когда-то она сама хотела, чтобы эти двое сблизились. А теперь то злится, то обижается. В конце концов, сколько бы у ее сына ни было общего с отцом, с ней у него всегда будет несравнимо больше. Начать с того, что они оба – волшебники. И всегда смогут поговорить на одном языке — языке потомков Слизерина, который никогда в жизни не выучить ни одному маглу.  
  
***  
  
– До встречи и счастливого Рождества! – Колетт Вионне выглянула из окна машины. – Кстати, Говард, мог бы и дверь придержать. – (Это уже Соуру).  
  
В ответ – сердитое ворчание: что все эти придерживания дверей и прочие расшаркивания – глупейшие предрассудки. И что он до сих пор считал свою кузину не настолько немощной, чтобы не справиться с дверью самостоятельно. И что он сам был бы не против, если бы кто-нибудь придерживал все двери перед ним, особенно когда…  
  
– Ну вот, и почему я не промолчала? – улыбнулась Вионне. – Теперь до самого дома это слушать.  
– Не хочешь ли ты сказать, дорогая, что считаешь меня утомительным и мелочным? – донеслось до Меропы из отъезжавшей машины. Усмехнулась: Колетт действительно можно было посочувствовать. Теперь Соур до самого дома будет занудно доказывать, что он ни в коем случае не зануда. Просто не видит смысла… Да он его ни в чем не видел, кроме своей дурацкой фонетики.  
  
Она повернулась к дому…  
– Мама! – донеслось откуда-то сверху.  
Меропа подняла голову и обмерла: окно их комнаты на третьем этаже, «зимней спальни», было распахнуто. Том Марволо стоял на подоконнике, придерживаясь за колыхавшуюся под порывами ветра раму. Она снизу услышала, как дребезжит стекло.  
– Мама, Томми летать!  
– Не-ет, – хотела крикнуть, но только едва слышно прошептала. Все было, как в кошмаре: когда хочешь закричать – и не можешь; побежал бы, а ноги, как ватные; и сердце леденеет от смертельного ужаса, от того, что вот-вот произойдет, а ты никак не можешь это предотвратить.  
  
Правда, этот сон видела не только она.  
– Господе, да что же деется? – Это их конюх, как его там? Мерлин, да какая разница?!  
– Ведь разобьется ж! – то ли кухарка, то ли Лиззи.  
  
«Не разобьется, – хотелось ответить Меропе. Ведь Том Марволо – волшебник, а волшебник не может разбиться, упав с высоты. Стихийная магия его защитит, так ей когда-то мама рассказывала. Если, конечно, он… – О, нет, нет!»  
  
Она вдруг поняла – и едва бившееся в груди сердце, кажется, вообще остановилось – что за все время у ее сына не было ни одного выброса магии. А что, если он –– ребенок магла и полусквиба… вообще не волшебник?! Нет, глупости, не может такого быть. В этом возрасте выбросы магии мало у кого бывают, обычно первые случаются года в три… Но ведь это «обычно», у «обычных» детей, а Том…  
  
Значит, оставалось надеяться только на себя. На свою магию, а не ту, которой у ее сына может и не оказаться.  
Высунула из рукава кончик палочки – конечно, вокруг стояло несколько маглов, но ей было плевать. Но какое же заклинание, какое?! Подушечное? Мерлин, она ведь его не помнит, совсем! Лишающее веса? И над каким деревом ей потом сына ловить? «Левиоса»? Не удержит. «Ассио»? Убьются оба.  
  
Наверху заскрипела рама, громче задребезжало стекло.  
– Мамочки мои! – а это точно Лиззи, ее пронзительный голос ни с каким не спутаешь.  
  
И Меропа будто очнулась: бросилась в дом.  
По лестнице вверх… «Только стой на месте, сынок, ну пожалуйста!»  
По коридору…  
Толкнула дверь…  
  
– …обязательно полетим, хорошо? – услышала голос Тома. Раньше, чем заметила его. И сразу после того, как увидела, что на подоконнике пусто.  
– Холосо.  
– Только не сейчас, а когда теплее будет. И вместе, а то одному скучно.  
– Месте. Томми, папа – месте.  
  
Меропа прислонилась к двери; теперь сердце колотилось как бешеное, будто стараясь наверстать то время – секунды? минуты? часы? – на которое замерло там, внизу.  
  
– О, господи! Как? Как тебе удалось? – с трудом выговорила.  
  
Том держал сына на руках, разговаривал с ним. Голос спокойный, даже немного насмешливый. А лицо – белее мела. Хотя у нее самой, наверняка, не лучше.  
– Слушай, я ведь на секунду отвернулся… – взглянул виновато.  
– Ничего… правда…  
  
Ей и правда не в чем было его обвинить. Самой нужно было не с Соуром болтать, а скорей идти к сыну. Знала же, что доме сейчас творится – все заняты подготовкой к отъезду. А у него в последнее время появилась привычка забираться повыше. То на высокий стул влезет, то на стол, то на комод. Теперь вот до подоконника добрался.  
  
– Сынок, иди ко мне, – протянула руки.  
– Иди к маме.  
Но Том Марволо и не подумал перебраться к ней, только сильнее обнял отца, уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
– Папа… месте.  
– Он не хочет, – растерянно пробормотал Том. – Что делать-то?  
– Если ты не против еще немного побыть с ним…  
– Нет, конечно. Только я это… проехаться хотел. А то потом две недели с Цезарем не увижусь. Можно?  
Меропа кивнула.  
– Только надо одеться потеплее, – и распахнула шкаф.  
  
Одевать сына тоже пришлось Тому – на другое тот не согласился. Вот натянул шапку, завязал, оставив торчать одно ухо. Вздохнул и натянул шапку ниже – теперь ухо спряталось... и глаза тоже.  
– Зато не замерзнет, – пробормотал, и Меропа не смогла сдержать улыбки.  
Пока застегивал пальтишко, пропустил одну пуговицу, но переделывать не стал. Зато старательно затянул шарф – так, что Том Марволо сдавленно пискнул. Пришлось немного ослабить.  
  
***  
  
Вернулись они перед самым чаем – когда на улице уже стемнело, и Меропа начала волноваться: где же их носит и не случилось ли чего? Но тут в ее дверь постучали – судя по звуку, ботинком.  
– Извини, руки заняты, – сказал Том, шагая через порог. – Представляешь – он заснул!  
  
И голос такой восторженный, будто никогда не видел спящего ребенка. До чего же он все-таки глупый… Или смешной? А вот она точно дура – иначе откуда это чувство любви и благодарности к Тому, казалось бы, давно позабытое?  
  
– Спасибо тебе, – сказала Меропа, когда он уложил сына в кроватку.  
– Да не за что.  
Прошелся по комнате и снова повернулся к ней.  
– Ну и денек!  
  
Мерлин, и почему он не уходит? Или она должна еще что-то сказать, сделать? Может, это неправильно: взять и выставить за дверь того, кто спас жизнь твоему сыну? Своему сыну… Их общему, как ни странно было это признать.  
  
– С ума сойти, – продолжил болтать Том. – Я ведь тоже когда-то едва не выпал из этого самого окна. Помнится, очень мечтал полететь. Если бы не Джейн, так и «улетел» бы – вниз, само собой. Все тогда перепугались, а она просто вошла в комнату – мне казалось, совершенно спокойно. Позвала меня. Ну, я и послушался, как Томми сегодня.  
– Значит, мой… наш сын и в этом похож на тебя, – усмехнулась Меропа. – Как же здорово, что ты не растерялся! А я… Я так испугалась! – неожиданно для себя самой призналась она. – А ведь раньше думала, что для него даже такое падение не опасно… наверное. Волшебник не может разбиться, упав с высоты, – пояснила она, заметив недоумевающий взгляд Тома.  
– Тогда почему «наверное»?  
– Я еще не знаю, волшебник он или нет. Это... – она запнулась, не представляя, как объяснить про детские выбросы магии, – не сразу проявляется.  
– Вот оно как, – покачал головой Том. Снова прошелся взад-вперед – будто ему совсем не хотелось возвращаться к себе. А Меропа вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что ей этого тоже не хочется. – Ну, я пойду? – зачем-то спросил.  
«Нет, зачем? Останься с нами… со мной. Ну пожалуйста!»  
– Спокойной ночи. Мне тоже пора спать, завтра ведь с самого утра уезжаем. До чего мне не терпится увидеть Джейн!  
– Джейн? – Том удивленно взглянул на нее. – Но ведь ее там не будет: она всегда перед Рождеством навещает Сьюзен – дочку старшую – и ее семейство. Разве ты забыла?  
Меропа растерялась. Мерлин, она ведь и правда забыла! Но… как же так?  
– Я думала… надеялась… – «что Джейн так же скучала по мне, как и я по ней». – Что она хотя бы на день-другой задержится, я ведь так…  
– Ну что ты, – Том (кажется, впервые после ее приезда из Лондона) смотрел на нее сочувственно. – Они с мамой никогда не встречаются, уже лет восемь, что ли. После того, как… А, неважно. Оставим фамильные скелеты в их шкафах. Спокойной ночи, – улыбнулся на прощание.  
Мерлин, он ведь год ей не улыбался!  
  
«Может, все-таки надо было попросить остаться? Нет, я совсем с ума сошла!» – думала Меропа, переодевая и укрывая сына.  
В этот вечер она снова долго не могла заснуть. Какой все-таки длинный был день! Отец Берд, попытка Тома Марволо улететь с третьего этажа… Бледный, как привидение, Том, прижимающий к себе сына… Он ведь куда больше нее самой испугался! Но – в отличие от нее – не растерялся.  
Единственный из всех.  
  
Подумалось вдруг, что окажись на их месте ее отец… Тот наверняка не упустил бы случая проверить, маг его ребенок или нет. И если нет, если он всего лишь презренный сквиб – туда ему и дорога. А она сама… Еще до рождения Тома Марволо Меропа была уверена, что ее сыну предстоит стать самым великим волшебником на свете. А сегодня вдруг поняла, что он вообще может не унаследовать магических способностей. И… кажется, ей все равно?  
  
Еще постоянно вспоминался, снова и снова отгоняя сон, разговор с Томом – самый длинный с момента их встречи, той, год назад. И самый… нормальный, что ли. Надо же – почти выбросила своего «ненастоящего» мужа из головы, почти отказалась от мысли завоевать… А стоило перекинуться парой слов – и всколыхнулось в душе всё, казалось бы, позабытое, растворившееся в той массе достижений, возможностей и событий, которые теперь наполняли ее жизнь.  
  
Зато в Лондон ей теперь хотелось намного меньше. Если там не будет Джейн… Ради нее Меропа еще могла заставить себя залезть в поезд, а теперь…  
Может, остаться дома? Нет, не стоит: все-таки одно дело в Лондоне у нее точно есть. Надо разыскать человека по имени Алки и вернуть ему деньги.  
  
***  
  
Том закрыл за собой дверь спальни. Господи, ну и денек выдался! Сначала выходка Томми – с ума сойти, до чего же сын похож на него, и не только внешне! И фраза Меропы о том, что он еще может оказаться нормальным… в смысле, обычным, а не таким, как она. Вот было бы здорово! Тогда можно будет даже закрыть глаза на то, что мальчишка понимает ее дурацкое шипение.  
  
Том разделся, присел на край кровати. Чувствовал он себя странно: вроде воспоминания о прошедшем дне были только хорошими… Но почему тогда чувство, что где-то ошибся, что-то сделал не так? Или наоборот – чего-то желал, но не сделал? Само собой, не считая того, что ему ужасно хотелось бы не уходить к себе, остаться рядом с Меропой… провести с ней ночь. Но это уж совсем глупость!  
  
***  
  
И снова Кингс-Кросс, но в этот раз Меропе некогда было даже глядеть по сторонам: их семья быстро уселась в такси и поехала туда, где на тихой улице – машины там, в отличие от центральных, появлялись редко – стоял лондонский дом Риддлов. Теперь Меропа знала, как такие называются: особняк в викторианском стиле.  
  
Без Джейн там было… а, впрочем, не так уж плохо. Особенно когда Лиззи, ворча и ругаясь, что ничего не может найти, растопила камин.  
Пока носили вещи из машины, Меропа сидела в гостиной, протянув руки к огню. Слишком близко, так что пламя почти обжигало, но ей даже нравилось. Холод она не переносила совершенно, сильную жару тоже недолюбливала, но если выбирать…  
  
Мэри сразу же ушла наверх и распоряжалась там; Тома и его отца тоже не было видно. Том Марволо то и дело появлялся. Первый раз – чтобы стянуть скатерть со стола, получить стоявшей там тяжелой вазой по плечу и зареветь. Потом стал осторожнее: попрыгал на диване, чудом не свалившись; сбросил с секретера и расшвырял по всему полу старые журналы; повытаскивал книги из шкафа. На горке книг он в конце концов и заснул, не дождавшись ужина. А Меропа чуть не заснула во время него. Едва дождалась момента, когда можно будет откланяться, и поднялась к себе. По дороге, правда, не удержалась – заглянула в комнату сына. Полюбовалась тем, как тот спит – почти сбросил одеяло, раскинул руки и ноги, будто изображая морскую звезду. Укрыла его, проверила, успела ли Лиззи разложить вещи. «Наконец-то можно и самой поспать», – подумала, сладко зевая и почти наощупь вваливаясь в свою спальню.  
  
***  
  
– А ты что здесь делаешь? – почти хором спросили друг друга они с Томом.  
– Я думал…  
– Я думала…  
– …что раз уж мои вещи здесь…  
– Вернее, я совсем не подумала… просто привыкла приходить… именно сюда, – почти шепотом закончила Меропа. – Извини.  
Она повернулась к двери, но Том успел раньше, взял за руку:  
– Слушай, оставайся здесь, не по дому же сейчас бегать, искать, в какую комнату твои вещи отправили?  
– Но… – растерялась она. – «Ты правда хочешь провести со мной ночь?.. Это так неожиданно… Нет, я не против, конечно…»  
Ничего из этого она сказать не успела: Том вышел, оставив ее одну в своей спальне (когда-то бывшей их общей).  
  
«Дурочка, – усмехнулась Меропа, опустившись на кровать. – Он и не думал предлагать тебе разделить с ним постель, просто уступил свою – для того, чтобы ты весь дом не перебудила. А ты и размечталась!»  
  
Залезла под одеяло, прикрыла глаза – только для того, чтобы вскоре их снова открыть. Надо же, только что падала от усталости, а сейчас заснуть не может! И ладно бы из-за чего-то важного, а то… От собственных глупых мыслей. То кровать казалась слишком широкой для нее одной. То вспоминала, что Том всегда – перед тем, как заснуть, – обязательно обнимал ее, прижимал к себе. Поначалу тяжесть его руки мешала, потом стала настолько привычной, что после его отъезда из Лондона Меропа иногда не могла уснуть почти до утра – так ей не хватало его присутствия рядом, сонного дыхания и обнимающей ее руки. Но ведь с тех пор больше года прошло, все давно забылось! Так почему сейчас всплыло в памяти?  
  
И ладно бы ее мучили только воспоминания. Ведь не может, не может постель пахнуть так, как год назад! Наволочку наверняка еще тогда выстирали, а потом долго хранили в шкафу. Но ведь чувствуется же он, чертов запах их совместных ночей, заставляя зарываться носом в подушку и всхлипывать: «Том! Я люблю тебя! Черт возьми, я все еще люблю тебя!»  
  
***  
  
В свою комнату Меропа переселилась наутро. Кровать там тоже оказалась широкая, но почему-то это ей не мешало. Зато Тому, оставшемуся в «их» спальне… Как-то, спустившись среди ночи в кухню – в горле пересохло, а беспокоить из-за такой ерунды прислугу она так и не научилась – Меропа застала его в гостиной.  
– Бессонница замучила, – пробормотал он, заметив ее. И снова отвернулся к окну – тому самому, у которого всегда стоял, когда они ссорились. – Это все луна, наверное. Или еще что.  
Меропа мысленно согласилась с ним. Ей тоже в той комнате мешало «еще что».  
  
***  
  
В остальном же время пролетало незаметно. Казалось, только въехали, вещи разложили – а недели как не бывало! Мэри ездила с визитами, возвращалась довольная и пропахшая специфическим запахом лондонского такси. Томас, наоборот, лишний раз из дома не выходил, как с утра запрется в кабинете, так мог до вечера просидеть. Они с Томом большей частью скучали – она без уроков и споров с Соуром, он… Он ей не рассказывал. Часто уходил из дома – говорил, что встречался со старыми приятелями, но кем-то другим от него по возвращении не пахло. Наверное, просто бродил по городу – только бы не находиться с ней в одном доме.  
  
Иногда они по очереди гуляли с сыном – неподалеку от дома. Меропе очень хотелось дойти до «Дырявого котла», но не решалась. Тому Марволо после заснеженного Малого Хэнглтона не нравилась жидкая грязь лондонских улиц, он хныкал, просился на руки. А пронести его почти две мили у Меропы сил бы не хватило. Разве что левитировать… но для этого в городе было слишком много маглов.  
  
***  
  
Том не раз пожалел, что только однажды уступил Меропе их бывшую спальню. Надо было вообще обменяться – как угодно, под любым предлогом. Глядишь, спал бы спокойно, а не ворочался по полночи и не бродил по дому, как медведь-шатун. Один раз столкнулся с ней, наплел чего-то про бессонницу, очень надеясь, что она поверила. Но с той ночи старался никуда не выходить – мало ли еще на кого наткнется. Лучше уж мерять шагами комнату, то зажигая, то гася свечи в подсвечниках, то копаясь в ящиках комода в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. В одном из них под всеми вещами обнаружилась его детская тетрадка с заданиями по французскому. Помнится, Тому тогда так надоели эти уроки, что он ее «потерял». Жалко, что не помогло, еще и от отца влетело.  
В другом ящике обнаружилась странной формы бутылка из темного стекла. Том открыл крышку, заглянул внутрь. Густой, отливающей перламутром жидкости осталось на самом дне. Неужели это та самая дрянь, которым Меропа поила его столько времени? Принюхался: пахло, вроде бы, по-другому. Тягучий, обволакивающий запах роз исчез, зато появился другой – горьковатый и смутно знакомый, но ни вспомнить, где именно он его раньше чувствовал, ни определить, что именно так пахло, Том не мог.  
  
– А зачем открыл? Не стоит совать нос в незнакомое зелье, – сказала Меропа, когда он показал ей бутыль.  
– Это оно? – спросил Том. Не уточняя, что именно – решил, что и так поймет.  
– Да.  
– А почему запах изменился? Испортилось?  
– Не знаю. Может, испортилось, – кивнула она. – Закрой лучше – как бы чего не вышло. Или вообще вылей – чтобы не отравился никто. Том Марволо лазит везде, а ему любой ящик открыть – плевое дело.  
– Жалко выливать – красивое. Может, тебе для чего пригодится? – решил он проявить великодушие.  
Меропа взяла бутыль, посмотрела на просвет, вздохнула. Отвернулась и пробормотала что-то – вроде как даже на латыни. Господи, сколько же языков она знает – та, которую он когда-то считал деревенской дурочкой?! Снова повернулась, показала ему пустую бутыль.  
– Так будет лучше. А мне оно больше не нужно. – Тому вдруг стало не по себе от ее интонаций, от беспросветного отчаяния в ее голосе. – Нельзя заставить человека полюбить – это я теперь точно знаю.  
И дверь за ней закрылась.  
  
Гулять он в этот день отправился один, без Томми. В конце концов, сколько можно врать, что ходишь в гости? Пора бы и в самом деле кое к кому зайти. Раньше Стэнли не имел ничего против его визитов; может, и теперь не выгонит.  
  
***  
  
– Знаешь, Риддл, похоже, тебе хватит, – Стэнли Баскет отобрал у него бутылку, закрыл – аккуратно, чтобы пробка вошла ровно на две трети; поставил в шкаф – тоже правильно, этикеткой наружу.  
  
Господи, какой же зануда этот будущий адвокат! Интересно, он в последнее время таким стал, или всегда был, а Том просто не обращал на это внимания? Еще и контролировать пытается, мамочку заботливую из себя строит. Лучше бы объяснил, как ему отделаться от чертовой ведьмы. Кстати, он же не ляпнул при Стэнли, что Меропа – ведьма?  
  
– Она не ведьма, – быстро пробормотал Том. – Просто она меня обманула.  
Стэнли вздохнул:  
– Тебе, определенно, хватит. И нет, я не знаю, как тебе расстаться со своей женой. Сказать по правде, то, что мы сделали год назад, было незаконно на все сто. А сработать могло только в одном случае – если бы она оказалась именно такой, как ты о ней рассказывал – диковатой дурочкой, которая верит всему, что ей говорят. Но, видимо, ты ошибся. Или она просто не представляла, что ты можешь так с ней обойтись.  
– Я ошибся, – послушно согласился Том. – Она не дурочка, она… – и умолк, не зная, как объяснить, что именно представляет собой Меропа. И что он чувствует, когда видит ее… да и когда просто думает о ней. И что среди этих мыслей в последнее время преобладает восхищение.  
  
Что он каждый день просыпается пораньше, хотя когда-то мог валяться в постели почти до обеда. А сейчас не хочет упускать возможности увидеть, как она быстро проходит через гостиную, на секунду поворачивается к нему, чтобы сказать «Доброе утро». Правда, он ни разу за все время ей не ответил… Но неужели она не догадывается, ради чего он постоянно торчит там, прячась за газетой? А еще ведьма! Или все-таки догадывается – она же все-таки ведьма? Господи, каким идиотом она его, наверное, считает!  
И как иногда хочется подойти, рассказать ей обо всем, а потом… Может, она его поймет, позволит остаться? Особенно если он будет трезвым? А он будет – в конце концов, в паб – да и к Мэгги тоже – он в последнее время почти перестал заходить. А что сегодня сорвался – так с кем не бывает?  
  
Но иногда собственная зависимость от этой странной, необычной и – говоря начистоту – некрасивой женщины его пугала: а что, если он вообще больше ни на что не способен – только думать о ней, то приближаясь – нехотя, будто по чужой воле, – то отдаляясь? А что, если это все-таки ее колдовство? И тогда хотелось сбежать от нее куда угодно, хоть на край света – только бы все прекратилось.  
  
– Это я, наверное, идиот! – закончил Том, вливая в себя остатки виски.  
Самое обидное, что Стэнли даже не возразил – друг, называется. Зачем-то открыл один из ящиков массивного письменного стола, зашуршали бумаги.  
– Помнишь? – протянул Тому конверт. Он только плечами пожал: помнит, и что с того? Зачем только хранил целый год, давно пора было выбросить. – Она его даже читать не стала, бросила на пол и сбежала.  
  
– Ладно, мне пора, – Том поднялся, с трудом удерживая равновесие.  
– По жене соскучился? – усмехнулся Стэнли. Приоткрыл уголок незапечатанного – отклеился, что ли? – конверта. – Можно?  
– По сыну… Дай лучше мне, – он протянул руку и почти выхватил конверт из его пальцев. – Ничего интересного там, правда.  
– Слушай, Риддл, ты и правда перебрал. Может, тебе такси вызвать?  
Том дошел до двери – как ему показалось, довольно ровно… почти ровно.  
– Доберусь, – сказал. Оглядываться, чтобы узнать, поверил ли ему Стэнли, не стал. Прощаться – тоже.  
  
На улице он снова вытащил письмо из конверта, развернул.  
– «Мурлычет кот, зовет. Иду! Зов жабы слышу я в пруду...» – с чувством прочитал. – Да уж, дорогой друг Стэнли, хорошо, что ты этого не видел. И без того надоел: «Перебрал, хватит». Наверняка тут же стал бы нудеть. Например, спросил о том, что было бы, если бы Меропа и правда открыла письмо. Да ничего бы не было: она тогда разобрать могла только печатные буквы.  
  
И ведь ему не объяснишь, что написал тогда это дурацкое четверостишие только потому, что надо было хоть что-то написать? А ничего другого просто не выходило. Вроде и понимал, что надо выбрать правильные слова, именно такие, после которых даже до нее дойдет, что все кончено… но не мог. Сразу представлял себе лицо Меропы – несчастное и растерянное, как тогда, когда она прощалась с ним на вокзале. И руки опускались.  
Наверное, он и правда идиот.  
  
Том снова сложил письмо пополам, разорвал. Потом еще и еще, до самых мелких кусочков, которые и бросил в ближайшую урну.  
– Зло есть добро, добро есть зло… Летим, вскочив на помело, – пробормотал он и направился к дому. Почти ровно, конечно!  
В конце концов, черт с ней, ведьмой. Со всеми ведьмами в мире. Зато у него есть Томми. Похожий на него, как похожи горошины в стручке. Совсем даже – в отличие от матери – не волшебник Томми.  
  
***  
  
В Косой переулок Меропа выбралась на следующий день после Рождества, решив, что дальше тянуть некуда. Уже до отъезда домой всего ничего осталось, если вдруг погода испортится – совсем туда не попадет. А ей нужно, очень нужно.  
  
В этот раз не колебалась – сразу открыла тяжелую деревянную дверь. За год краска на ней почти облупилась.  
  
Удивительно, но бармен ее сразу узнал.  
– Рад вас видеть в добром здравии, мисс… мэм. А то уж год назад прям испугался, вот чес-слово! Все думал, как добрались, не случилось ли чего, – затараторил он.  
Меропа только поморщилась: год назад он и не посмотрел в ее сторону, в отличие от этого… Которого звали «Алки». Да, она запомнила хорошо – Алки. Спросить про него здесь или не стоит? Вроде бы имя не слишком часто встречается, это вам не «Том». С другой стороны, может, тот человек сюда случайно зашел?  
  
– А кто это у нас такой хоро-ошенький? – слишком высоким, неестественным голосом протянул бармен, повернувшись к Тому Марволо. Сделал «козу», на которую тот не обратил ни малейшего внимания, потом подумал и протянул зеленую извивающуюся конфету. Ее сын взял, засунул в рот.  
– А вы в Косой переулок или так, перекусить? – снова обратился Том-бармен к Меропе, как ей показалось – с намеком. Она заказала чашку чая и котлокекс… Прямо как тогда. Только вот сидеть за стойкой, пытаясь удержать вертевшегося на руках сына, было неудобно, пришлось перебраться за столик.  
  
– Опять на «Ночном рыцаре» домой поедете? – возник рядом с ней Том. – Или как? Через камин с малышом, поди, неудобно? Или у вас и камина нет?  
– Есть, – рассеянно ответила Меропа. Думала она сейчас совсем не о том. А вдруг Алки сегодня здесь не появится? Где тогда его искать? Или появится, а она его не узнает? Попыталась вспомнить лицо и не смогла: в памяти остался только что-то белое, нечеткое; светлые рыжеватые волосы из-под капюшона… Все размытое, как долго пролежавшая в воде картинка. Она даже не была уверена насчет капюшона – то ли был, то ли нет.  
  
– А к сети давно подключали? – не отставал бармен.  
– Что? – будто очнулась Меропа.  
Он начал рассказывать про новые правила подключения каминов: теперь заявку можно было подать не только в министерстве, а в любом магазине, в котором торгуют летучим порохом.  
– Если тебе не надо, так родне какой расскажи. А то вроде и газета выходит, и объявления везде, а иногда такие чудилы сюда заглядывают – закачаешься. Помню, с полгода назад прилетала дамочка – да-да, прямо на метле, сумасшедшая! – спрашивала, когда сезон охоты на маглов откроют. Еще и спорила, – бармен будто машинально потер сперва левую щеку, потом шею. Посмотрел на ладонь – будто чтобы убедиться, что она до сих пор на месте. Видно, методы ведения дискуссии у его посетительницы тоже были… оригинальными.  
– Да-да, спасибо, я расскажу! – согласилась Меропа, лишь бы отвязался.  
  
Так, лица Алки она не помнила, зато помнила его слова. И голос.  
_«Сколько тебе нужно?»_  
Если услышит еще раз – непременно узнает.  
  
Тяжесть прохладной золотой монеты в ее ладони… _«Не стоит благодарностей»._  
  
Стоит, непременно стоит. И деньги нужно будет отдать, обещала ведь. Вот дойдет до Гринготтса и обменяет, не магловские же фунты ему совать?  
  
Осталось понять, кому она должна. Что еще в Алки привлекло ее внимание? Запах? Да, точно… Резкий запах одеколона, которым он – безуспешно – пытался заглушить запах пота. А капюшона, кажется, все-таки не было. Или был?  
  
_«Не стоит благодарностей… Добро пожаловать в Косой переулок»._  
  
Нет, кажется, этого он не говорил. Или?..  
Нет, этого же просто быть не могло!  
  
_Высокий сутулый человек в темном плаще с капюшоном идет впереди Меропы; она очень старается не отстать, хоть каждый шаг дается с трудом, да еще и мутит – то ли от голода, то ли от смеси запахов пота и какого-то невозможно едкого одеколона._  
  
Мерлин, но… Как она сразу его не узнала?! Голос, интонации… Видно, совсем ничего не соображала тогда от горя и усталости. Но теперь…  
  
_«Не стоит благодарностей».  
  
«Эй! Партнер! Вернее, «хозяин»! Вылезай из своей берлоги, я клиентку привел!»  
  
И вывеска «Борджин и Беркс» над входом._  
  
Беркс – это другой, которому она отдала медальон. То ли партнер, то ли хозяин, то ли то и другое. Значит…  
  
– Скажите, Алки Борджин здесь часто бывает? – спросила у бармена, который, похоже, отчаялся ее разговорить.  
– Не то чтобы часто… – задумался тот. – Я бы даже сказал – редко бывает. Вон, с той зимы пару раз всего и заглянул. Он же теперь из Ночного переулка почти не вылазит, совсем его Беркс загонял. Оно и понятно – Алки пронырливый, с кем хошь договорится, захочет – зимой вагон снега в Дурмштранг продаст. Или у драконихи яйцо купит.  
  
Он и дальше тараторил, расписывая таланты Алки Борджина, младшего партнера прижимистого мистера Беркса, но Меропа уже не слушала. «Угадала!» – только и вертелось в голове.  
  
– А как пройти в Ночной переулок, не подскажете?  
Бармен на секунду застыл с открытым ртом, потом заговорил – тихо и даже пришепетывая, будто в парселтанге тренировался.  
– Да ты что, ума лишилась? В такое место, мало того, что на ночь глядя, так еще и с ребенком?! Ладно сама, сумасшедшая, пропадешь без следа – так тебе и надо будет, дурехе. А его за что туда тащить? – Кивнул на Тома Марволо, успевшего и доесть конфету, и раскрошить по всему столу котлокекс, а сейчас добавлявшего Меропе в чашку поочередно соль, сахар и перец.  
– Да вы что, я туда и не собиралась, спросила только, – успокоила она бармена.  
И правда – незачем туда сегодня идти. Успеет еще. Главное – она теперь знает имя человека, который не остался к ней равнодушным. «Алки Борджин».  
  
***  
  
По Косому переулку она все же прошлась — недалеко, только до Гринготтса. На обратном пути – вспомнив слова бармена о том, как подключить камин к общей сети – заглянула в магазин, где среди прочих каминных принадлежностей торговали летучим порохом. Там действительно на прилавке лежали бланки регистрационных форм.  
– Всего кнат, а перо с чернилами бесплатно дам, – объяснила ей продавщица. – Раньше и бланки просто так отдавала, но ведь местный народ до того запасливый – один заполнит, десять зажилит.  
  
Меропа медленно, стараясь не насажать клякс, заполняла форму. На строчке «адрес» задумалась. В Риддл-Хаусе было три камина – в обеих гостиных (но там вечно кто-то сидел) и кабинете Томаса, который он покидал редко, иногда – только на ночь. Стало быть, ни один из них для перемещения не годился. В домике Фрэнка камина не было… Оставался только родительский – ничего, милю с кусочком как-нибудь пройдет, это же не поездом до Лондона. И не «Ночным рыцарем» – до сих пор было страшно вспоминать ту единственную поездку.  
  
– Вроде все правильно, – кивнула продавщица, посмотрев на исписанный корявым почерком листок, и положила его в стопку таких же. – Сегодня они уже закрылись, а завтра с самого утра отправлю. Как подключат, вам сообщат.  
Меропа поблагодарила и пошла к выходу, но вдруг остановилась.  
– А как они сообщат?  
Вдруг как раз через камин, а ее в то время в родительском доме не будет?  
– Известно, как: сову пришлют.  
– Сову?!  
Этого ей только не хватало! Представила, как отреагируют домочадцы на сову, пролетевшую днем над всей деревней и постучавшую в окошко.  
Продавщица будто угадала ее мысли:  
– Поди, среди маглов живешь?  
– Да.  
– Так сходи на почту, она до восьми, как раз успеешь. Сделай переадресовку, они объяснят, как. И будешь все письма из обычной почтовой коробки вынимать, уже зачарованные так, что маглам нипочем не догадаться.  
– Вы хотели сказать – из почтового ящика?  
– Ну, само собой. Ящик, коробка – боггарт этих маглов разберет, чего они напридумывают.  
  
***  
  
На почту она и правда успела, хоть и к самому закрытию. Боялась уже, что опоздает: Том Марволо очень не вовремя вспомнил, что умеет ходить, и упрямо топал полмили, разделявшие почту и магазин. В другое время Меропа только порадовалась бы его самостоятельности, а сейчас больше всего на свете боялась потерять терпение.  
А сын будто чувствовал ее волнение и… нарочно шел медленнее!  
Но все равно успели – как раз чтобы заполнить еще один бланк.  
  
– Число поставьте и распишитесь, вот здесь, – ткнул пальцем старичок в форменной мантии с вышитой на ней золотистой совой. – С завтрашнего дня вся корреспонденция, отправленная магической почтой, будет переадресовываться на магловскую. Переадресовке не подлежат ежегодные письма из Хогвартса, повестки и документы из Департамента магического правопорядка в Министерстве магии, а также почта, отправленная с личными совами.  
  
Меропу это вполне устраивало. Из Департамента магического правопорядка ей было писать некому, письма из Хогвартса в ближайшие десять лет тоже ждать не приходилось, а знакомые с личными совами у нее вряд ли вообще появятся.  
  
***  
  
Письмо из Министерства обнаружилось в ящике на следующий день после их возвращения домой. Помимо сообщения о том, что камин по адресу «Малый Хэнглтон, дом Гонтов (в лесу возле дороги на Большой Хэнглтон)» подключен к общей сети, там нашлось несколько разноцветных кусочков пергамента. Предложение купить партию драконьего навоза и приглашение на открытие в Косом переулке новой аптеки (первым десяти покупателям в подарок «Перечное зелье», незаменимое в зимнюю пору), Меропа сразу отложила в сторону. На один из листков засмотрелась: нарисованная там фигурка волшебника в фиолетовой мантии то исчезала, то снова появлялась – каждый раз в новом месте. «Аппарация – это свобода!» гласила надпись внизу, под сообщением о том, что каждые три месяца при Департаменте магического транспорта объявляется набор на ускоренные курсы обучения аппарации. Впрочем, Меропе сейчас было не до того, и этот листок она тоже выбросила, хоть и с сожалением. Может быть, как-нибудь потом? А сейчас ее ждали уроки английского и приближающееся выступление в Оксфорде. Если, конечно, Соур не шутил, когда говорил об этом.


	15. Любовь и прочие гадости жизни

Утро, как всегда в последнее время, было добрым.

Вернее, дни могли начинаться как угодно, но один прекрасный момент был у каждого из них: когда Меропа спускалась к завтраку, зная, что Том ждет ее в гостиной. Или не ждет, а просто сидит с книгой или газетой, но ей было приятнее думать именно так. И сама она сгорала от нетерпения: увидеть его, услышать голос; после возвращения из Лондона он вдруг начал отвечать на ее приветствия. Иногда они даже перебрасывались парой фраз. В основном, о проделках Томми или о погоде, если она вдруг заслуживала внимания.

— Доброе утро, — Том улыбнулся ей, и сердце ёкнуло, замерло на секунду, чтобы тут же забиться, как крылья пойманной в силки птицы.

Меропа все ждала, что придет момент — обязательно придет, иначе и быть не может — когда она перестанет обмирать при встречах с мужем, от его улыбки и голоса. Когда они станут для нее привычными, «примелькаются», — как почти всем в их краях примелькались прекрасные закаты над озером, про которые даже в местном путеводителе упоминалось.

* * *

Сама же она к ним тоже пока не привыкла, и в ясные дни бегала смотреть, как ярко-красный солнечный диск медленно опускается за темную кромку леса, расцвечивая небо розовым и фиолетовым. Стояла и смотрела, как зачарованная, даже холода не замечала; только удивлялась, как скользящие мимо нее на коньках жители окрестных деревень могут не обращать внимания на эту красоту.

На обратном пути Меропа часто встречала Фрэнка. Он возвращался из Лэйкхилла — то от новой «так, знакомой», то от отца Берда, которого она тоже как-то встретила. И очень удивилась, увидев, что тот играл в снежки с деревенскими мальчишками. Не то чтобы Меропа знала, как положено вести себя магловским священникам, но… И отец Паддингтон из церкви Малого Хэнглтона, и тот, толстый, который венчал Сесилию и ее мужа, выглядели серьезными и неприступными, как и положено людям, занимающим высокое положение в обществе. Их точно невозможно было представить бегающими по колено в снегу, раскрасневшимися и радостно вопящими, когда очередной снежок достигал цели.  
Вот один прилетел в нее, больно задев по локтю. Меропа поморщилась.

— А-а, миссис Риддл! — заметил ее отец Берд. — Присоединяйтесь, — крикнул, а когда она покачала головой, сам оставил свою веселую компанию.

Подошел, предложил проводить — а то темнеет уже. Меропа и сама добралась бы, но все равно согласилась: в темном лесу вдвоем веселее. А дома можно будет попросить Фрэнка его подвезти обратно, дороги, вроде, чистые.

— Знаете, отец Берд… Вы очень странный священник, — сказала, когда озеро скрылось за толстыми стволами деревьев и вопли мальчишек почти перестали до них доноситься.  
— Вы тоже, миссис Риддл, очень странная ведьма, — ответил он.  
Она так и застыла:  
— Вы знаете?! …И всегда знали? — спросила, когда на первый вопрос отец Берд только плечами пожал, давая понять, что это настолько очевидно, что и говорить не о чем. Нет, такого быть не могло! Каким бы он ни был чудаком, но обвенчать своего прихожанина с ведьмой?..  
— Не всегда. Понял в ту ночь, когда родился Том Марволо. Вернее, в тот момент, когда он чуть не остался без матери, — хмуро добавил.  
Меропа молчала, вопросительно глядя на него, и отец Берд продолжил:  
— Рано или поздно Смерть приходит ко всем. Но видеть ее, разговаривать с ней могут только потомки Певереллов. Некоторые, не все.  
Меропа прошла шагов с полсотни, прежде чем уловила смысл сказанного. Да, она видела Смерть, разговаривала с ней, но как отец Берд мог об этом догадаться? Только если он… Если сам ее видел!  
— Вы — из Певереллов?! — даже остановилась она.  
— В каком-то смысле — да. Одна из моих прабабок была из семьи Поттеров, потомков младшего брата, Игноциуса. А вы, судя по кольцу на пальце… в первые встречи я у вас его не видел.  
— Это отцовское, вернется Морфин — отдам, а пока себе взяла. Когда-то оно принадлежало Кадмусу, среднем брату.  
Отец Берд улыбнулся:  
— Приятно встретить родственницу, пусть и дальнюю.  
Но Меропа все еще не могла понять.  
— Получается, вы тоже волшебник?  
Он покачал головой:  
— Увы — нет. Слышали когда-нибудь о сквибах?

Меропа слышала, конечно. Все детство слышала и, в основном, применительно к себе. Сквиб — это самое страшное, что может случиться с волшебником; неважно, родится он таким или станет со временем. Сквиб — жалкое, ни на что не годное существо. Только вот отец Берд не выглядел ни жалким, ни несчастным.

— Похоже, слышали, — кивнул он. — Да, среди магов принято их презирать. Никому не интересно, что будет с теми, кому не пришло в положенное время письмо из Хогвартса. И моя судьба могла оказаться незавидной, если бы не одна из подруг матери. Удивительная женщина — ученый, историк. Одна из ее книг рекомендована для студентов Хогвартса — возможно, и ваш сын когда-нибудь откроет ее. Мы с профессором Багшот до сих пор иногда переписываемся. Не знаю, насколько ей интересны мои дела, но я каждый раз будто возвращаюсь назад: в детство, в Годрикову Лощину. Вы ведь там ни разу не были?  
Меропа помотала головой.  
— Обязательно съездите, как только будет время.  
— Обязательно, — согласилась она. Если будет время… Будет ли оно у нее когда-нибудь? Иногда казалось, что минуты, часы и дни пролетают мимо, заметить не успеваешь.

— …Именно она помогла мне с магловскими документами, — продолжал меж тем он. — А вам ведь они тоже нужны?  
Она кивнула. Наверняка нужны — раз она теперь живет с маглами и никуда не собирается от них уходить. Но как их получить?

Оказалось — не так и сложно, главное — чтобы хоть где-нибудь, вернее, в какой-нибудь приходской книге, была запись о ее рождении. А если ее нет — можно попробовать внести задним числом.

— Есть заклинание, позволяющее добавить чистую строчку между имеющимися. Если хотите, я уточню.  
— Хочу, конечно. — Меропе не любила просить, но если выучить новое заклинание она еще могла, то как его найти самой, если даже не представляешь, где искать? — А еще я даже не знаю, когда у меня день рождения.

Оказалось, что и это препятствие вполне преодолимо. Надо только отправить запрос в Министерство магии.

— Каждый волшебник при рождении записывается в книгу будущих студентов Хогвартса. Но мало кто знает, что таких книг две. Записи о тех, кто учится или еще не поступил в школу, находятся в той, что хранится в кабинете директора. А о тех, кто уже окончил или вовсе не пошел туда — в архиве министерства.  
— Это вам тоже ваша знакомая рассказала?  
— Да.  
— А если… — от одной мысли становилось не по себе, но не спросить она не могла. — Если меня не окажется в той книге? Я ведь не очень хорошая ведьма. И в Хогвартсе не училась.  
— Ну что вы, миссис Риддл. Вы ведьма — и этого достаточно. Так что даже не сомневайтесь.

Но она все равно сомневалась, места себе не находила — до той минуты, когда открыла присланный из Министерства магии конверт.

* * *

Меропа еще раз взглянула на лежавший перед ней листок пергамента. Хотя на что там смотреть — она даже с закрытыми глазами видела ту единственную строчку, которая оказалась в присланной ей выписке из книги регистрации студентов.

«Меропа Гонт, 12 мая 1907 г».

Значит, магия Хогвартса с самого начала определила, что она, Меропа — настоящая ведьма. Определила еще в день ее рождения. А вот отцу целой жизни не хватило, чтобы это понять. Но, Мерлин, он же не мог не видеть пригласительное письмо оттуда? Значит, знал, что она не сквиб? Тогда почему не отправил учиться — ни ее, ни Морфина, который с самого детства не давал усомниться в том, что он маг? А главное, почему мама с этим согласилась?

Вопросы, вопросы… в последнее время их стало слишком много, и не на все Меропа находила ответы. К счастью, теперь некоторые из них ей было кому задать.

* * *

Мэри нарочито медленно взяла со стола салфетку — как Меропе показалось, только чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках. А вот с голосом совладать не удалось… по крайней мере, чуткий слух Меропы уловил разницу с привычными интонациями. Хотя Томас не настолько чувствителен, его могло и обмануть деланое спокойствие жены.

— И все-таки я не понимаю. Зачем тебе эта фабрика, дорогой? Мы, наша семья, мы всегда были землевладельцами, а не промышленниками.  
— Ну, промышленностью это и не назовешь. Три десятка рабочих, какие-то скрипучие деревянные приспособления, которые и на станки-то не похожи.  
— И зачем это нам?  
— А Муну зачем? Небось, сидит сейчас, локти кусает: в этот раз я его обставил! Он на нее давно зуб точил, мало ему нашего луга!  
— Болота, — язвительно поправила его Мэри.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, дорогая?  
— Что когда по решению суда эта земля отошла Мунам, ты назвал ее болотом и сказал, что ничуть об этом не жалеешь. Томас, я ведь тогда и правда поверила, что ты решил покончить с вашей глупой «войной». А ты просто решил сменить объект распри! Что, что ты будешь делать с этим «символом нашего края»? Тоже мне, символ — насквозь провонявший сарай!  
— Эта фабрика была основана едва ли не одновременно с Малым Хэнглтоном, больше двухсот лет назад. Это потом уже вокруг нее разросся Большой…  
— Перестань, — голос у Мэри звучал так, как если бы у нее разом заболели все зубы. — Будь добр, избавь меня от лекции по истории вашей деревни! Да, когда-то на эту фабрику все вокруг молились, но сейчас — разве не ты сам об этом говорил — сейчас настало другое время! Она была продана за долги! Никому сейчас не нужны ни седла, ни прочая сбруя — даже самого лучшего качества. Скоро в округе ни одной лошади не останется, все пересядут на автомобили.  
— Ну, все точно не пересядут! — почти хором сказали Том и его отец, но Мэри только поморщилась. И снова заговорила — непривычно резко, обвиняя мужа в легкомыслии, в неумении считаться с интересами семьи и нежелании даже задуматься о том, что будет дальше. Меропа притихла — раньше старшие Риддлы так сильно не ссорились, по крайней мере, при ней. — Ты никогда не умел смотреть и на шаг вперед, всегда надеялся, что «как-нибудь обойдется», а если не получалось… Как тогда, с этой девчонкой…  
— Мэри!!! — рявкнул до сих пор молча внимавший жене Томас. Но она, похоже, и сама поняла, что наговорила лишнего: испуганно ахнула, зажала себе рот ладонью и, впервые в жизни позабыв о спокойствии и хладнокровии, выскочила из-за стола. Томас ушел вслед за ней, тоже слова никому не сказав. Том остался, но Меропа видела, что и ему неуютно.  
— А что еще за девчонка? — спросила больше для того, чтобы разговор поддержать, хотя и без любопытства не обошлось.  
— Не хочу об этом говорить! — резко ответил Том и тоже вскочил. Меропа удивленно на него посмотрела: да что же такое, и слова не скажи! — Э-э-э… Извини, — пробормотал, моментально успокоившись. — Дурацкая затея с этой фабрикой, правда? — спросил, уже уходя.

Меропа не успела ответить, да и не знала, что отвечать. Томас за последнее время много странного сделал, начиная с телефона и заканчивая идеей построить в их краях настоящие, как в городе, дороги. Почти никто в округе его с этим не поддержал, но Томас легко сдаваться не собирался. И покупка той старой фабрики ничем не отличается от других его «безумных прожектов» — именно так Мэри называла каждое нововведение, грозящее, по ее словам, превратить спокойный и размеренный быт Риддл-Хауса в подобие сумасшедшей городской жизни. Так может, еще все обойдется?

* * *

— Томми попросил меня почитать ему перед сном. Можно?

«Интересно, что будет, если сказать «нет»?»

Иногда эта мысль приходила Меропе в голову, но в последнее время все реже и реже. Тем более, она уже знала, что подобные вопросы называются «риторическими». То есть, на них есть только один правильный ответ — его и надо угадать. А еще знала, как люди того круга, к которому она теперь принадлежала, ведут себя, если вдруг не угадываешь. Помнила, как разозлилась леди Иннис, когда Меропа посмела с ней не согласиться. А Тома ей совсем не хотелось злить.

— Конечно. Думаю, он будет очень рад. Я бы тоже была не против присоединиться к вам. Ты позволишь? — сама она тоже начала привыкать к перебрасываниям пустыми фразами; даже стала находить в них нечто привлекательное, завораживающее. Так люди, не знающие парселтанга, впадают в ступор от немигающего взгляда змеиных глаз. — Я очень люблю слушать, как ты читаешь.

— Само собой, приходи. — Другого ответа она и не ожидала.

* * *

Том читал про какого-то Джека, которому взбрело в голову сражаться с великанами. Великаны у маглов были странные, совсем не похожие на тех, про которых мама когда-то рассказывала, а справлялся с ними Джек подозрительно легко. Не иначе, был неплохим магом, только маглы этого не знали. Ладно, это все неважно было — Меропа же не сказки пришла слушать, а то, как Том их читал. Его голос, интонации — как они менялись, когда он читал слова разных героев. То рычал, как рассерженный великан, то снова понижал голос, когда приходила очередь Джека, то тоненько пищал, изображая капризную принцессу. Том Марволо то прятался под одеяло, то фыркал от смеха, но конца все равно не дождался — заснул. Ничего, может завтра ему повезет — они эту сказку уже вторую неделю каждый вечер читают.

А им с Томом пора расставаться — до утра.

Простились перед дверью в ее спальню. Том — уже привычно — поцеловал ей руку. Именно так делали герои тех книг о любви, которые иногда попадались Меропе в их домашней библиотеке.

* * *

Да, в любви у маглов, считавших себя цивилизованными, тоже было множество правил. Например, Меропа уже знала, что если мужчина и женщина «их круга» нравятся друг другу, они не могут просто взять и пожениться. То, что они с Томом когда-то сделали, было совершенно ненормальным, «неприемлемым». В романах за знакомством следовали несколько лет ухаживаний, потом помолвка — тоже минимум полгода, и только потом, если не окажется, что молодых разделяют непреодолимые препятствия — свадьба. Если препятствия найдутся — а так чаще всего и случалось — свадьба тоже иногда была, но уже в самом конце толстенной книги, если герои, к тому времени изрядно повзрослевшие, не успевали умереть.

Иногда она представляла себе, что они с Томом — тоже герои подобного романа. И их только недавно «представили» друг другу:

«Познакомьтесь, мистер Риддл, это госпожа Меропа… тоже Риддл. Вы наверняка уже встречались…»

«…у вас даже есть общий ребенок», — мысленно дополняла она выдуманного знакомого и фантазировала дальше:

«Очень приятно, Меропа, — Том прикасался губами к ее руке — как делал это обычно, приветствуя ее или прощаясь. — Позвольте пригласить вас…»

Куда именно пригласить, она пока не придумала. Не в паб же «У Висельника»? Летом еще можно было бы пройтись по саду, а сейчас там все снегом занесло. Прогулка верхом? Если бы Том предложил, она бы согласилась, хоть и в жизни даже не подходила к лошади. А еще было бы здорово покататься вместе на коньках — она часто видела на озере парочки, скользившие по льду, держась за руки. Как-то рассказала об этом Тому, а он только поморщился, назвав это простонародным развлечением. Меропа удивилась: ну и что с того, весело же?

Но, несмотря на эти мелкие разногласия, «ухаживания» Тома Меропе, скорее, нравились. Она только надеялась, что он не будет в следующие несколько лет только целовать ей руку; что как можно скорее перейдет к более… неприличным действиям. Наверняка так и будет: кажется, его все-таки тянуло к ней, может, и не так сильно, как ее к нему, но... Да и к Мэгги после возвращения из Лондона Том ни разу не заглянул.

* * *

— Спокойной ночи, дорогая, — Том мягко, осторожно пожал ей руку, но губами коснулся не пальцев, а щеки.

— Ой… да-а… Спокойной ночи… э-э… дорогой.

«Ой!» «Да-а-а», «э-э-э», «м-ме-е-е», — передразнивала она себя позже, когда расстилала кровать. Мерлин, неужели она никогда не научится вести себя, как положено настоящей леди? Вроде бы и правила все знает, и разговаривает в последнее время так, как никто не умеет — и в обоих Хэнглтонах, и в Лэйкхилле, и в самом Вильямс Оранж. А когда случается что-то из ряда вон выходящее, вроде недавнего поцелуя — теряется так же, как в те далекие уже времена, когда бегала по деревне глуповатым босоногим брауни.

«Ну и ладно. Может, и не зря Соур говорит, что из меня леди — как из осла проповедник, и что даже пытаться незачем? И ладно… Хотя если… Вернее, когда Том еще раз меня поцелует, попробую вести себя так, как девицы из тех романов… По крайней мере, тех, в которых героям удавалось дожить до свадьбы. Или хотя бы не буду блеять, как дурная коза!»

* * *

Заканчивался март, и Том все больше времени проводил в конюшне. В деревенской — их собственную еще в середине зимы переделали; теперь она называлась «гараж» и там пряталась от снега эта чертова груда железа — автомобиль.

Брокстон, хозяин и конюшни, и четырех из дюжины обитавших там лошадей, часто приглядывался к тому, как он чистит Цезаря, разговаривает с ним и выезжает на прогулки — зимой по внутреннему двору, а как только лесные тропинки чуть подсохли, стал уезжать надолго.

— Смотрю на вас, мистер Риддл, и сердце радуется, — как-то сказал. — Сейчас настоящих лошадников днем с фонарем не найдешь. Все стремятся в железках покопаться, а коня от кобылы не отличат. Даже те, кто ко мне приезжает, чтобы научиться в седле держаться, не лучше. Откатают положенный час — и поминай как звали. А потом удивляются — чегой-то конь их не слушается? А они же, как дети — кто с ними время проводит, того и считают за главного.

Том кивнул, соглашаясь. Когда-то в детстве его страшно злила необходимость после каждого урока отводить жеребца в стойло, расседлывать, а порой и мыть. Его, восьмилетнего, пугали переступавшие рядом тяжелые копыта и раздававшееся над ухом фырканье, руки ломило от холодной воды. Пытался возмущаться — почему он, сын сквайра, должен этим заниматься, и зачем они держат конюха? Брокстон, который тогда его учил, ответил, что позаботиться о своем скакуне даже принц должен уметь. А потом отец подарил ему Цезаря… и все стало ясным и понятным.

Но теперь Брокстон завел с ним разговор не затем, чтобы вспомнить старые добрые времена. Казалось, он давно вынашивал эту мысль: расширить свое дело, начать давать уроки верховой езды не только жителям деревень и ферм, среди которых, надо сказать, осталось не так много желающих. Зато в Вильямс Оранж их найти можно. Да и в других городах — главное, дать о себе знать.

— Только вот какое дело, мистер Риддл… Сейчас этим мало кто интересуется, разве что из благородных или тех, кто в эти благородные стремится. А у меня ж и обходительности недостает, и терпелки на этих надутых болванов не хватит. Другое дело вы — вы сами из таких, знаете, с какой стороны подъехать…  
— Вы что… — Том даже запнулся, не иначе — от удивления. — Вы мне предлагаете работу на конюшне?  
— Ну дак… это… Не конюха же! Детишек учить, ну и взрослых, какие заглянут. Учителями как раз благородные господа и работают, разве ж нет? И деньги хорошие получать можно будет, особливо если дело пойдет. С кажного фунта половина ваша. Идет?  
— Мне надо подумать, — ответил тогда Том, хотя долго раздумывать не собирался. Что он умеет делать, когда-то спрашивал он себя? А это и умеет — учить тому, что знает сам. Разве не он когда-то научил читать Меропу? Ладно, не только он — они с Джейн. Но ведь сумели же?

* * *

— Вон отсюда, дура безмозглая! — рявкнул Томас и запустил в дверь первой попавшейся книгой.

Но вместо пронзительного визга, извинений и удаляющегося топота из коридора донеслось чуть удивленное:  
— Сэр?  
— Вот черт! — снова не сдержался Томас. — Эй, кто там? — спросил, хотя и так ясно было — кто именно пожаловал. Кроме зверюш… Меропы в их краях никто так не разговаривает. Да уж, ошибся, бывает. Но это еще ничего — мог бы вместо осточертевшей Лиззи на жену наорать, а Мэри и так до сих пор дуется. — Заходи, не бойся.  
— А я и не боюсь, — его невестка скользнула в комнату, быстро и как-то бочком — вопреки собственному утверждению, что не боится — подошла к столу, взяла с него какую-то тетрадку и так же, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, вернулась к двери.

Но вдруг обернулась:

— У вас неприятности, сэр?  
— Тебе то что… — сварливо начал он, но махнул рукой: — Есть такое.  
— Может быть, я смогу вам помочь?

«Да что ты там можешь, зверюшка бестолковая?» — подумал, но вслух предложил помочь ему с расчетами. Чем черт не шутит — вдруг у нее лучше получится? Сам уже замучался пересчитывать, каждый раз получая новую сумму. Вроде и не дурак, когда-то даже в длиннющих формулах не путался, да и сейчас, если что, не оплошает. Но эти бесконечные колонки почти одинаковых цифр вгоняли в тоску.

— То есть, вы хотите, чтобы я все это сложила? — Меропа провела пальцем по странице, размазав не до конца высохшие чернила. Томас поморщился, но решил не придираться.  
— Справишься?  
— Думаю, да.

Справилась она куда быстрей его самого, потом проверила — получив ту же самую цифру — у него, кажется, такая тоже выходила — то ли во второй, то ли в третий раз. Но почему-то больше не повторилась.

— Спасибо, выручила, — сказал, когда Меропа, сунув под мышку свою тетради и зажав в кулаке карандаш — писать ручкой, не разбрызгивая чернила, она так и не научилась — все-таки дошла до двери. Вроде и старался говорить шутливо, но благодарен был искренне, от души. Неизвестно, сколько бы еще провозился, если бы не она. — А может, завтра тоже заглянешь?  
— Конечно, мне же не трудно, — улыбнулась девчонка. Томас тоже усмехнулся, подумав, что она, когда улыбается, все-таки ничего. Не красотка, понятно, но миленькая. Вот и Томми, сынок его бестолковый, вроде оценил: крутится возле нее, как кот вокруг сметаны. Глядишь, скоро вторым внуком порадуют. Или внучкой, вот Мэри счастье будет.

* * *

Меропе Том первой рассказал о предложении Брокстона и был счастлив, когда она поддержала его:

— А ведь и правда — хорошее занятие. У тебя обязательно должно получиться!  
— Кажется, вчера ты называла меня «дорогой», — напомнил он. Меропа опустила глаза, и Том довольно улыбнулся.

Какая она все-таки смешная! На первый взгляд — уверенная в себе, настоящая дама, еще и разговаривает в последнее время, как королева. А сделаешь шаг навстречу — и смущается хуже любой деревенской девчонки, которую в первый раз потанцевать пригласили. Нет, он, конечно сам виноват: столько времени держал ее на расстоянии… Но ведь по-другому не получалось! Еще зимой, вернувшись из Лондона, Том решил, что хватит ему от нее шарахаться. Раз уж живут в одном доме — надо вести себя, как цивилизованные люди. Сначала опасался, что Меропа, когда-то слепо в него влюбленная, примет обыкновенную вежливость за ухаживания. Но время шло, и Том сначала успокоился, видя, что жена и не думает вешаться ему на шею, а потом… потом сам увлекся. Самому стало интересно пробиться через выстроенную уже ею стену вежливой отчужденности; доказать себе, что стоит захотеть — и любая не устоит. Даже ведьма. Конечно, будь он женат на нормальной женщине, просто вошел бы вечером в ее спальню и потребовал того, на что имеет право, как супруг. Но слишком хорошо помнилось, чем закончилась прошлая попытка. Нормальной — хоть глупой деревенщине, вроде Лиззи, хоть такой, как Сесилия, — и в голову бы не пришло противиться собственному мужу. Но его Меропа была особенной: ей не прикажешь и не заставишь, и это распаляло до невозможности.

Иногда, правда, накатывал почти забытый страх: что все его чувства — вовсе не его, а насланный ведьмой морок, но быстро проходил. Сейчас все было по-другому, не так, как два года назад. Теперь он ее добивался, стараясь не ошибиться и радуясь признакам того, что все идет как надо.

* * *

Отец тоже решение Тома одобрил, сказав, что хватит уже штаны об диван протирать.

Мама сначала удивилась и даже посоветовала поискать работу в городе: вдруг в какой конторе нужен пусть не слишком опытный, но представительный юноша хорошего происхождения? Все лучше для сына сквайра, чем конюшня… Но потом согласилась с тем, что он уже взрослый и может сам решать, что для него лучше.

* * *

Конечно, Меропа заглянула в кабинет Томаса на следующий день, раз уж обещала. А потом стала приходить туда каждый вечер. Сам он мог за расчётами до глубокой ночи просидеть, а она за полчаса справлялась. Сначала просто складывала длинные колонки цифр, на которые Томас указывал, потом стала понемногу разбираться: вот это зарплата рабочим, это пойдет на закупку новых материалов, а это… да, столько и остается после того, когда заплатишь всем, кому требовалось. Оставалось немного, но все-таки больше, чем ничего. Если, конечно, не случалось «непредвиденных расходов» — вроде лопнувшей трубы в котельной, когда на ремонт не просто ушла вся прибыль, а еще и добавлять пришлось.

Томас был благодарен за помощь, даже «дрессированной зверюшкой» называть перестал. А вот Мэри интерес невестки к «новой игрушке» мужа почему-то не нравился. Меропе она ничего не говорила, а вот ему…

— Не понимаю, какая помощь может быть от ничего не понимающей в этих делах девушки?  
— А что ей там понимать? Главное, считает быстро. Сам бы я сколько провозился…  
— Но почему этим должен заниматься ты? Найми управляющего.  
— Так ему же платить надо будет. А тут вроде как семейное дело.  
— Хочешь сказать, что тебе даже нечем платить управляющему? Неужели все настолько плохо? Томас!

Меропа вздохнула и прикрыла дверь в кабинет — пусть без нее ссорятся. Платить управляющему пока действительно было не из чего. Но вот как только они немного разберутся со всем этим, «встанут на ноги», как говорил Томас… Скорей бы. Тогда можно будет больше времени уделять урокам с профессором Соуром. Его ведь, как и раньше, не волновало то, что у Меропы есть дела и помимо его любимой фонетики. Кстати, надежды на то, что ее выступление с речью в Оксфорде — просто глупая шутка, не оправдались. Более того, до этого ужасного события оставалось немногим больше месяца.

* * *

Через неделю после начала работы Том уже не был уверен, что справится. Раздражала необходимость подстраиваться под идиотов, никогда в жизни не видевших живой лошади, но прочитавших пару дурацких книг и уверенных, что знают все лучше него. Дети казались ленивыми и капризными, взрослые — заносчивыми и недалекими.

Но постепенно из учеников осталось с полдюжины самых стойких, они привыкли к его требованиям, а он — к их сомнениям, страхам и причудам, и дело пошло на лад.

Однажды Том обнаружил среди учеников Майкла Шеппарда. Тот виновато улыбнулся и развел руками:

— Такие дела, Риддл. До осени должен научиться держаться в седле; потом обещали, что на охоту потащат… в смысле, пригласят. А я до сих пор не знаю, с какой стороны к этому животному подходить.

— Сам ты животное, — беззлобно огрызнулся Том. — А вот, к примеру, Соломон — умнейшее существо. — Том вывел коня из денника, и Микки опасливо отступил на шаг. — Так что не шарахайся: он и не к таким придуркам привык.

Конечно, его так и подмывало припомнить Микки свадьбу с его девушкой… ладно, давно бывшей девушкой. Том вдруг понял — и несколько удивился этому — что больше не испытывает ни злости на Сесилию, ни обиды за то, что предпочла ему Микки. Он ведь тоже предпочел ей Меропу… И эта мысль давно перестала казаться кощунственной. Может, потому и не стал отыгрываться на вечном сопернике. А ведь мог подсунуть ему на первом уроке — вместо добрейшего Соломона — Дарта, агрессивного и глуповатого жеребца, не подпускавшего к себе никого, кроме Брокстона и — если пребывал в отличном расположении духа — самого Тома.

Учеником Микки оказался старательным, и Том вскоре стал относиться к нему так же, как к прочим своим подопечным: не старался пустить пыль в глаза, как порой случалось во время первых уроков, по возможности помогал и, как умел, подбадривал:

— Не трусь, Шеппард, ниже земли не улетишь. К осени сделаем из тебя рыцаря на белом коне… вернее, на тихой, спокойной и послушной кляче! Сесилия будет в восторге!  
— Да ладно, какие там восторги, — бурчал Микки, в очередной раз шлепаясь задницей об седло. — Лишь бы ей за меня краснеть не пришлось.

Сама Сесилия тоже однажды приехала. Том, конечно, давно знал, что она беременна, но все равно поразился переменам: этот ее огромный живот, оплывшее лицо и опухшие ноги. Том не припоминал, чтобы с Меропой творилось что-то подобное. Только живот рос, ну и грудь заодно. Правда, она и ждала не близнецов.

Микки, конечно, все равно считал свою благоверную самой прекрасной и не упускал случая ей об этом напомнить. А она то ли просто была не в духе, то ли обиделась на Тома за что-то, но все время говорила ему колкости, придиралась к каждому слову, утверждала, что он все делает не так и следовало бы совсем по-другому. Сначала было даже забавно смотреть, как бедняга Микки крутится между ними двумя, как уж на сковородке, потом стало не на шутку злить. Уже собирался ответить что-то едкое, но Микки наконец-то выбрал, на чьей он стороне; предсказуемо, надо сказать, выбрал:

— Да ладно тебе, Риддл, не злись. Все они в это время такие, мне доктор Гейбл сказал.  
— Это правда, нам с Меропой, когда Томми ждали, тоже было нелегко.  
Сесилия скривилась:  
— Совершенно не представляю тебя в роли отца.  
— А зря, — не согласился Микки. То ли не подумал, то ли нарочно вызывал огонь на себя. Но рассказать, что Том порой приходит на конюшню вместе с сыном, он не успел.  
— Милый, — судя по голосу, Сесилия вот-вот собиралась отойти в мир иной. — Мне что-то нехорошо. Отвези меня домой.

* * *

Больше она на конюшне не появлялась, и Том сильно покривил бы душой, сказав, что его это огорчало. А в начале мая в семье Шеппардов появилось сразу двое мальчишек, и Микки тоже перестал показываться. И вообще учеников стало меньше: заканчивался учебный год, и многим из них требовалось уделять больше времени школьным наукам.

Но Том все равно не скучал. Дома был подраставший Томми и — уже полгода забавлявший его — роман с собственной женой, который другие наверняка сочли бы глупым и странным. Сам же он находил что-то неодолимо затягивающее в том, чтобы добиваться женщины, с которой давно связан узами брака.

А на конюшне его с недавнего времени ждала встреча с Марджори. Вернее, это он ждал каждой новой встречи — с того самого момента, как впервые увидел ее.

* * *

— Это вам нужны уроки, мэм?

Девушка — нет, скорее, молодая женщина — повернулась к нему, оглядела с головы до ног — внимательно, будто прицениваясь. Усмехнулась:

— «Мэм». Впрочем, чего ждать от жителя этой дыры? Для вас я, скорее, «миледи», — снисходительно пояснила она. — Имейте в виду, мистер?.. Мистер?.. — повторила уже требовательнее, ожидая, что он представится.  
— Риддл, — будто очнувшись, ответил Том, нарушив слишком затянувшуюся паузу. — Том Риддл.  
— Я Марджори Ирвинг. Леди Марджори, если быть точнее. И постарайтесь об этом не забыть. Про уроки вам Брокстон сказал?  
— По его словам, вам может понадобиться моя помощь.

По правде говоря, Брокстон еще много чего сказал. И что она — баронесса, племянница леди Иннис, и что не была в их краях с детства и что… «своеобразная» — при этих словах он постучал согнутым пальцем себе по лбу.

Ничего «своеобразного» в том смысле, который в это слово вкладывал Брокстон, в леди Марджори не обнаружилось. Она была, скорее, необычной — но Тому до сих пор не приходилось близко общаться с баронессами. Кто знает, может, они все такие? Тем приятнее было, что они довольно быстро нашли общий язык, хоть вначале он и пережил несколько неприятных минут.

Леди Марджори прошлась вдоль денников, остановившись перед тем, в котором стоял Цезарь.  
— Так, этот мне нравится.  
— Это невозможно, — тоном, не допускающим возражений, ответил Том. Ответил и сам почти испугался: не слишком ли резко? Но она только смерила его задумчивым взглядом:  
— Ваш?  
— Да.  
— Та-ак… понятно. А этот? — кивнула в сторону Дарта.  
— А этого просто не советую.  
— Значит, его и возьму. — Том глазом моргнуть не успел, как она сняла с крючка уздечку, открыла дверь… К его удивлению, злобная скотина Дарт безропотно позволил не только надеть на себя уздечку, но и вывести из денника, и оседлать. Леди Марджори вскочила в седло.  
— Не похоже, чтобы вы нуждались в уроках.  
Она усмехнулась:  
— Конечно, нет. Мне нужна компания. Так вы со мной? — и выехала за ворота. Ему только и оставалось, что последовать за ней.

* * *

Дома Меропа подозрительно присматривалась к нему и, кажется, даже принюхивалась. Странно, а раньше она не была ни ревнивой, ни подозрительной. Пришлось ей все рассказать, тем более, скрывать было нечего. Просто еще одна ученица.

— Хорошие духи? Надо же, не обратил внимания. А у тебя тоже хорошие, правда. Странные… Но интересные, — и Том скользнул губами по оттопыренному — не зря ее садовник когда-то «брауни» прозвал — уху Меропы. И этого хватило, чтобы она перестала думать о всякой ерунде. А ему самому вдруг вспомнилось, как Стэнли рассказывал, что лопоухие женщины — самые страстные. Что ж, его жена вполне могла служить подтверждением этому.

От воспоминаний даже в жар бросило. Нет, пора, пора подводить их затянувшийся роман к главе «первая — после долгого перерыва — брачная ночь»!

* * *

Леди Марджори не была похожа ни на одну из его знакомых девушек. Вообще ни на кого — раньше Том таких не встречал. Всех остальных или требовалось развлекать, или с ними вообще не о чем было разговаривать. Она же сама не давала ему соскучиться.

На конюшню леди Марджори приезжала на машине — так же, как большинство его учеников. Только — опять же в отличие от других — услугами шофера не пользовалась, порой вызывая зависть и восхищение Тома, до сих пор предпочитавшего заднее сиденье.

— «Как научиться управлять этой штукой?» — она усмехнулась. — Не так уж и сложно, поверьте, мистер Риддл. Не труднее, чем с лошадью управиться.

И тут же — почти незаметным движением не позволив Дарту свернуть с тропинки в чащу — рассказала, как участвовала в самых настоящих автогонках неподалеку от Берлина.

— Довольно удачно — по крайней мере, удалось не заглохнуть на старте. Правда, на втором круге у моей машины отвалилось колесо. — И рассмеялась, поправив выбившийся из прически локон. Волосы у нее были того удивительного каштанового оттенка, который в тени кажется почти черным, зато под лучами солнца вспыхивает, переливается от золотистого до огненно-рыжего. — Сейчас-то понимаю, что было очень самонадеянно соваться туда одной, без поддержки команды механиков… Зато есть, что вспомнить!

Воспоминаний у нее и правда хватило бы на несколько жизней. И она щедро делилась ими с Томом, рассказывала, не скупясь на такие яркие и красочные детали, что порой ему казалось, что он и сам спускался на лыжах с гор, сидел в кабине самолета или сходил по трапу корабля в далекой и для него почти сказочной Индии.

О себе — тоже в отличие от других девушек — леди Марджори рассказывала мало и неохотно. За все время только и узнал, что родилась она здесь, в Вильямс Оранж, а детство провела в Европе. Потом, с началом войны, они с родителями переехали в Лондон, где Марджори и познакомилась в будущим мужем. Отношения между супругами были прекрасные, чему очень способствовало то, что лорд Ирвинг уже восемь лет безвылазно жил в Индии.

— Конечно, я его там навещала… один раз. Ничего интересного: вонючая река, грязные дети, ленивые коровы. Нет уж, пусть сам несет там пресловутое бремя белого человека, а я предпочту проводить время куда интереснее. Вы со мной согласны, мистер Риддл?  
— Да, миледи.  
— Кстати, вы не против, если я буду звать вас «Том»?  
На это он тоже согласился.

* * *

— Помнится, здесь где-то был охотничий домик? — Марджори (в последнее время Том тоже стал называть ее только по имени — по крайней мере, мысленно) взглянула вопросительно.

Он тоже был бы не против погреться. В этот раз прогулка затянулась, а погода — после нескольких солнечных дней — вдруг испортилась, небо нависало над самой головой бледно-серым куполом. Еще и туман — не такой густой, как в Лондоне, но руки и одежда моментально покрылись мелкой, почти незаметной глазу, но довольно противной изморосью. Хотелось домой, в тепло. Но еще больше не хотелось расставаться.

— Даже два. Один — совсем недалеко, но «домиком» его мало кто зовет. Трехэтажный особняк, вы, может быть, бывали там. Называется «Зимняя сказка».

Марджори кивнула: «Да, дядя мне рассказывал», и тут же поморщилась:

— Туда не хочу. А второй?

До второго — обычной каморки для заплутавших или припозднившихся охотников и лесорубов — добираться было куда дольше. Если вообще удастся проехать — осенью и весной дороги затапливало. Само собой, туда они и направились, после ее слов: «Вот и прекрасно, обожаю приключения!»

К счастью, озеро уже успело вернуться в свои берега — иначе им пришлось бы менять коней на келпи. А так, и часа не прошло, как они, грязные и замерзшие, ввалились в холодную пыльную халупу.

Пока Том, мысленно чертыхаясь, разжигал камин, Марджори вытащила из сундука в углу кучу довольно приличных — хоть и пахнущих пылью — одеял, пару бросила на узкую кровать в углу, в остальные закуталась.

— Благодарю вас, сэр рыцарь, за то, что не позволили даме умереть от холода, — усмехнулась, когда он, злой и уставший, присел рядом.  
— Не за что, леди Марджори, — ответил Том, стараясь голосом не выдать, насколько он раздражен. И что она здесь забыла? Теперь ему были не нужны ни ее истории, ни капризы. Скорей бы домой. Интересно, все любимые ею «приключения» такие? Тогда не стоит жалеть, что его жизнь куда более спокойна.  
— Не сердитесь, рыцарь, — она все-таки угадала его настроение, но во взгляде не было и намека на сочувствие. Только насмешка и еще… нет, это просто у него фантазия разыгралась! — Вы определенно заслужили награду.

Марджори вдруг положила руки на плечи Тому и — поверить невозможно — прижалась губами к его рту. Он так и застыл от неожиданности. Она что, правда ненормальная?

— В чем дело? Не верите своему счастью?  
«Пожалуй, нет».  
— Я… женат. — Кажется, глупее он ничего придумать не мог. Марджори расхохоталась:  
— Ладно, можно подумать, вы ни разу жене не изменяли!  
«В последнее время — нет».  
— Вот-вот, — правильно поняла его молчание Марджори. — Все вы одинаковы.

С этими словами она снова его поцеловала, и Том решил больше не противиться — кем же надо быть, чтобы отказаться от подобной награды, пусть и неожиданной, но уж точно заслуженной? А что касается Меропы… То, о чем она не узнает, ей не повредит.

* * *

Меропа встретила Тома в гостиной — она часто его там дожидалась. Он обнимал ее, они быстро, украдкой, целовались… Потом прибегал Томми, забирался на руки, и супружеское счастье временно отменялось в пользу родительского. Хотя вчера им все-таки удалось спрятаться в кладовке на первом этаже и «поздороваться» друг с другом уже по-настоящему — еще одним поцелуем, долгим и нежным.

Сегодня Том надеялся закрепить успех, а еще лучше — пойти дальше: перешагнуть, наконец, порог ее спальни. Но Меропа вдруг застыла на полпути, а стоило ему приблизиться — шарахнулась.

— Дорогая, что случи…  
— Не смей меня так называть! — прошипела Меропа. Никогда раньше она так с ним не разговаривала. — Значит, просто новая ученица?! И чему же ты ее учил?! Или она тебя?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты… — приготовился соврать Том.  
— Не понимаешь? Нет, конечно, ты не понимаешь! Что, черт возьми, ты ищешь под чужими юбками — чего нельзя найти под моей? Как же я ненавижу тебя! Тебя… твое…

Воздух вокруг нее вдруг заискрил, стал плотным, осязаемым — хоть ножом режь. Стало трудно дышать, а потом… По ковру побежали язычки фиолетового пламени, запахло горелым. Том ошалело оглянулся, но даже испугаться по-настоящему не успел: Меропа пошатнулась, глаза ее закатились — так бы и рухнула прямо на тлеющий ковер, если бы он ее не подхватил. Бросился — с ней, бесчувственной, на руках — к двери, позвать на помощь. И вовремя: на то место, где они только что стояли, с хрустальным звоном грохнулась люстра.


	16. «Профессор Риддл»

Если верить доктору Гейблу — а все в их доме, кроме Меропы, ему доверяли — причиной ее обморока и начавшейся вслед за ним горячки была сильная усталость. Вполне приемлемое объяснение — для магла. Откуда ему было знать, что такое неконтролируемые выбросы магии? Меропа и сама не ожидала от себя такого. Ни разу в жизни с ней ничего подобного не случалось, ни разу!  
  
— Возможно, миссис Риддл стоило бы побольше отдыхать. — Она представила себе, как Мэри укоризненно смотрит на мужа: «Я же говорила!» — Уроки музыки, уроки фонетики, домашние хлопоты… У каждого человека есть предел прочности, и, возможно, ваша невестка вплотную приблизилась к нему. Так что шок из-за упавшей люстры и последовавшего за этим пожара стал всего лишь последней каплей.  
  
— Не представляю, как эта люстра могла свалиться, — это уже Мэри.  
  
— Так ведь крючок перетерся, что же тут необычного? — Том. А он что здесь делает?  
  
— То и необычно, что меньше пяти лет назад поменяли, когда все эти провода протягивали. На прежнем эта люстра двадцать лет висела, и хоть бы качнулась. Еще и пожар… Видимо, безопасность электричества сильно преувеличена, — снова Мэри.  
  
Меропа ждала, что Том возразит, скажет, что сначала загорелся ковер, а уже потом… И что его жена — ведьма. Когда-то обманом заставила жениться на себе, а вчера едва не убила… или не вчера, а все еще сегодня? Сколько времени она была без сознания?  
  
Не сказал.  
  
Может, он просто ничего не понял? Нет, Том, при всех его недостатках, все же не глупец. Понял, но зачем-то выгораживает ее. Боится, что не поверят, что решат, будто он с ума сошел? Наверняка. Как обычно, думает только о себе. Как она вообще могла вообразить, что Том способен думать о ней… любить ее? Какая же она дура!  
  
Меропа всхлипнула; горячие слезы побежали по вискам, пощекотали уши и исчезли, впитавшись в подушку.  
  
— Так и есть: усталость, повышенная чувствительность, — доктор поднялся. — Поправляйтесь, миссис Риддл. И не забывайте побольше отдыхать.  
  
* * *  
  
Меропа бросила быстрый взгляд на дверь — вроде, никого. Вытащила из-под подушки палочку:  
  
— Люмос!  
  
Ничего не изменилось. Привычный желтый огонек и не думал загораться. Она всхлипнула, сунула палочку обратно и уткнулась в подушку носом, тихо жалуясь, что это все уже слишком, что ее «предел прочности» остался далеко позади, и что она больше не выдержит.  
  
* * *  
  
Проболела Меропа почти неделю. Первые дни пила горькие магловские зелья, ожидая, пока спадет жар, потом просто валялась в кровати — отдыхала. Восстанавливала силы — обычные и магические. И умирала от страха, что последние ушли навсегда, что теперь она точно сквиб. Думала: «А что, если такие вспышки могут хорошо переносить только дети? А для магии тех, кто перешагнул порог совершеннолетия, они так же опасны, как опасна для взрослых драконья оспа, которой легко и почти незаметно болеют трехлетки?»  
  
То и дело доставала из-под подушки палочку, шептала «Люмос» и… ничего не случалось. Только на четвертый, что ли, день на ее кончике забрезжил и тут же погас слабый огонек. Меропа немного успокоилась: значит, магия не ушла, просто ослабла от этой дурацкой, совершенно не свойственной ей вспышки. С ума сойти: в двадцать с лишним лет — первый выброс магии. Как, помнится, отец старался когда-то, чтобы он у нее случился — и все без толку. А Тому, значит, удалось.  
  
Том…  
  
Меропе было стыдно столько времени проводить в постели: ладно бы чем серьезным болела, а не… горячкой от несчастной любви! И еще меньше хотелось вставать, встречаться с ним. Но не могла же она провести всю жизнь, уткнувшись носом в подушку?  
  
* * *  
  
— Доброе утро, Том, — с трудом выдавила, спустившись в гостиную. Кажется, он ей ответил. Или нет? А-а, какая теперь разница, когда все кончено? Но если кончено, почему же больно так? Почему хочется подойти к нему, встряхнуть как следует и накричать? Чтобы понял, наконец…  
  
— Послушай, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. — Ну вот, сам подошел.  
— А мне — нет. Мне от тебя больше ничего не нужно.  
— Но, Меропа!  
  
Она не стала оглядываться. Ничего он никогда не поймет, бесполезно все. Что ж, она больше не будет ему досаждать — хотя бы из благодарности за те счастливые моменты, которые у них были. И вообще — чем стала бы ее жизнь, если бы в ней когда-то не появился Том?  
  
Не будь его, она так и сидела бы дома, обслуживая отца и Морфина. Убирала, зная, что через пять минут по вымытому полу пройдут грязными ногами, а виноватой все равно окажется она. Готовила им еду в старой, неоднократно разбитой и склеенной посуде, будучи уверенной, что сколько бы похлебки не получилось — все равно придется соскребать со стенок остатки. Терпела ругань одного и подначки другого. Может, со временем они бы нашли для нее мужа — само собой, чистокровного… Хотя позарился бы на нее чистокровный, как же! Так и состарилась бы никому не нужным бессловесным полусквибом, не узнав о том, какая же она на самом деле — Меропа Гонт.  
  
* * *  
  
— Я пойду к Томми, сказку дочитывать. Ты со мной?  
— Благодарю за приглашение, Том, но вынуждена отказаться. Я слишком занята этим вечером.  
  
«Ну и черт с тобой! В конце концов, я сделал все, что мог!» — Том закрыл за собой дверь отцовского кабинета, который в последнее время облюбовала его жена. Знала бы она, насколько забавно смотрится за массивным столом — голова едва над печатной машинкой виднеется. А вид серьезный-пресерьезный. Будто маленькая девочка, изображающая классную даму перед чинно рассаженными в кружок куклами.  
  
Том подавил совершенно неуместную сейчас улыбку. А-а, ладно — все равно рассердиться на Меропу, в который раз давшую ему от ворот поворот, не получалось. Тогда он рассердился на себя. С чего, скажите на милость, ему взбрело в голову ее уговаривать, ведьму чертову? Никогда она его не понимала, даже когда старалась. Мыслимое ли дело — чтобы из-за такого пустяка делать вид, что они друг другу чужие? Нормальные женщины, конечно, тоже порой дуются и капризничают, даже сцены устраивают. Как мама отцу… тогда. Но, по большому счету, знают, что с мужской природой не поспоришь. Даже закон не считает измену мужчины чем-то серьезным, Том когда-то узнавал у Стэнли.  
  
Так какого черта он чувствует себя виноватым? Между прочим, это она его чуть не убила. А он еще радовался, что жена у него необычная — ведьма! И вот, посмотрел, на что она способна — до сих пор жутко, когда вспоминает. Эта чокнутая чуть дом не разнесла! А если бы он отошел в сторону чуть позже, и люстра прямо ему на голову упала? А если бы они не сумели выбраться из горящей комнаты?  
  
Тома передернуло. Он магию всегда — ладно, не всегда, но с того момента, когда осознал, что натворил под действием любовного зелья — считал той еще гадостью. Столько времени убеждал себя, что не так уж оно и страшно, что это просто как ожившая детская сказка — вроде тех, которые он по вечерам читал Томми. Старался поверить в то, что Меропа его любит и никогда не причинит вреда. Выходит, ошибался.  
  
Нет уж, хватит за ней бегать. Не хочет с ним разговаривать — и к лучшему. Пусть своему желчному профессору показывает, что умеют ведьмы. Или Фрэнку — зря, что ли, тот ради нее готов в лепешку расшибиться? А у него, Тома, теперь у него будет нормальная жизнь. И нормальная женщина.  
  
* * *  
  
Меропа вытерла со страницы капнувшую слезу, вздохнула: все-таки размазалось. Взмахнула палочкой, чтобы очистить грязь и — несмотря на данное когда-то Мэри обещание этого не делать — выругалась: «очистилась» вся страница, в том числе от букв. Теперь с самого начала записывать только что расшифрованное письмо Соура, вернее, всю эту тайнопись, которую он считает самой легкой и доступной системой передачи звуков. И поскорее, пока не забылось. Что ж, так даже лучше: меньше времени останется думать о том, как она несчастна. И коситься поминутно на закрывшуюся за Томом дверь — вдруг он еще вернется?  
  
Не вернется.  
  
Ну что ж, не сложилось у них — насильно мил не будешь. Если бы еще можно было развестись, дать Тому такую желанную свободу, и пусть делает, что хочет. Хоть укладывает в постель по баронессе в день, хоть женится на своей Сесилии. Да, она тоже замужем, у нее дети, но если люди по-настоящему друг друга любят — разве их остановят какие-то препятствия? Другой вопрос, способен ли Том по-настоящему любить?  
  
Ладно, это уже не ее, Меропы, дело. Лучше подумать, как практически организовать им бракоразводный процесс. Сказать, что их брак не настоящий, что она опоила Тома зельем? Из маглов никто не поверит, а если дойдет до министерства, можно будет штраф получить. Всего лишь штраф, и то за нарушение Статута о секретности, а не Азкабан за использование «Амортенции» — об этом она уже знала. Никто из магов не относился к любовному зелью всерьез, не ставил его в один ряд с опасными, серьезно влияющими на сознание или лишающими воли. Где-то даже упоминалось, что есть люди, на которых оно вовсе не действует, но Меропа считала это не более, чем байками. Тем не менее, для волшебников это зелье было чем-то вроде алкоголя для маглов. Нерешительные перед вечеринкой могли добавить себе в питье каплю «не персонифицированного» — чтобы преодолеть застенчивость. Трудно прятаться в уголке, когда все девушки кажутся прекрасными. Или даже нормального, если точно знали, к кому хотели бы, но никак не решались подойти. «Амортенцию» использовали для розыгрышей — что может быть веселей, чем твой враг, домогающийся любви того, к кому иначе не подошел бы и на милю? За нее не полагалось наказания, в отличие от нарушения Статута.  
  
— Ну вот, уже не помню, что тут было-то, — бормотала Меропа себе под нос. — «Дц» — это наверняка «двадцать»… Точно — двадцать! Теперь бы вспомнить, что обозначает эта закорючка!  
  
Почти закончила расшифровывать, осталось записать — и послезавтра предъявит Соуру. Похвалы все равно не дождется, но хоть от насмешек и нравоучений избавится.  
  
Она отложила письмо и снова вернулась к своим мрачным мыслям. Развод с Томом все больше казался ей самым правильным решением. Даже если путь к нему только один: самой признаться в супружеской неверности. Так ей сказал отец Берд, объяснив, что измена мужчины для маглов поводом для разрушения семейного союза не является. Значит, нужно выбрать то, чем работники министерства — или кто там у маглов занимается такими делами? — не смогут пренебречь. Да, звучало ужасно, и Меропе вовсе не хотелось оговаривать себя. А что поделать, если другого способа нет?  
  
И она задумалась: кого же выбрать своим «любовником»? Фрэнка? В это все поверили бы с легкостью, но Меропу бросало в дрожь от одной мысли втянуть своего друга в грязную историю.  
  
А кого тогда можно? Отца Берда? Нет, священник не станет врать под присягой.  
  
Профессора Соура? Смешно.  
  
Но ведь больше никого не оставалось! Разве что… Попросить Томаса Риддла ей подыграть? Меропа усмехнулась: зная характер свекра, она предполагала, что тот может и согласиться. Но тогда это будет не просто пикантная история, о которой поболтают и забудут через пару дней, а грандиозный скандал! Мэри удар хватит! А свекровь Меропа любила и жалела едва ли не больше, чем мужа.  
Ну что ж, значит, судьба у него такая. Да и зачем свобода человеку, который сам не знает, чего хочет?  
Последняя мысль была если не приятной, то немного успокаивающей. Ничего не делать — пусть все идет своим чередом. Жили они в одном доме больше года, почти не разговаривая друг с другом — и дальше проживут.  
  
И вообще, по сравнению с тем, что писал Соур, это были такие мелочи. «Жду вас на железнодорожной станции «Вильямс Оранж» в шесть утра двадцать восьмого мая этого года…»  
  
Выступление перед студентами, которого Меропа боялась, как мало чего в жизни, и которого очень надеялась избежать… К которому она, по словам Соура, была совершенно не готова… Оно будет не «еще не скоро» и даже не «когда-нибудь». Оно будет послезавтра!  
  
* * *  
  
В старый охотничий домик они с Марджори больше не ездили. При всей любви к авантюрам, в любовных утехах она предпочитала удобство и комфорт. Как-то раз заглянули в «Зимнюю сказку», но больше не захотели: слишком много прислуги, и если Тому на сплетни было плевать: хуже их отношения с женой вряд ли станут, то Марджори изо всех сил соблюдала внешние приличия. Так что приходилось вслед за ней подниматься по плохо освещенной лестнице, замирая чуть ли не на каждой ступеньке — чтобы добраться до ее спальни в замке. А потом очень внимательно собираться, стараясь ничего не забыть — того, что могло бы скомпрометировать порядочную женщину и примерную жену. Сначала это даже забавляло, придавая их отношениям тот самый оттенок «приключения», который был так дорог Марджори и не очень-то привлекал Тома. Но с каждым днем все больше и больше раздражало. Будь его воля — он не стал бы скрываться.  
  
— Не понимаю, зачем тебе это все нужно? — как-то спросил. — Неужели твой муж надеется, что ты все годы будешь хранить ему верность?  
— Он надеется, что его имя и репутация останутся незапятнанными, — ответила она. — И я сделаю все, чтобы так и вышло.  
  
Тогда он не стал настаивать, надеясь вернуться к этому разговору позже. Только вот ни повода не появлялось, ни, честно говоря, желания: оказавшись с ней наедине, он будто голову терял. Никогда с ним раньше такого не случалось — разве что… с Меропой, и то под действием ее зелья.  
  
«И без него тоже», — иногда напоминал внутренний голос. Интонации у него почему-то были мамины — именно так она и выговаривала сыну когда-то, если он, заигравшись, пропускал обед или выскакивал на улицу зимой, не застегнув пальто. Но Том предпочитал не обращать на него внимания.  
  
Он привязывался к Марджори все сильнее и не представлял, что будет, если она в начале осени уедет, как и обещала — сначала в Лондон, а потом и вовсе куда-то на Средиземное море.  
  
— А если я поеду с вами? — предложил однажды.  
— Почему бы и нет? — в ее голосе не было и капли энтузиазма, но Том списал это на усталость после их близости. — Если обещаете и дальше не компрометировать меня… А не струсите? — вдруг спросила.  
— Да как вам только в голову пришло?!  
— Вы не производите впечатления человека, готового к риску, — пожала плечами она.  
— Как вам будет угодно, миледи, — обиделся он. Отвернулся — только для того, чтобы тут же — в ответ на ласковое поглаживание по спине — простить ее. Что ни говори, а Марджори еще многого о нем не знала. Не готов к риску? "Предпочитает не рисковать" — так было бы вернее. Но хватило же его на то, чтобы когда-то сбежать вместе с Меропой? Конечно, под действием ее чертова зелья… Но какая разница?  
  
Хотя уезжать из Малого Хэнглтона и правда не хотелось. Пусть впереди был целый мир, но ведь здесь оставался Томми! Его Томми. Их совместные прогулки, посиделки в гостиной с газетой и множество непрочитанных еще сказок.  
  
«А еще ты будешь скучать по Меропе. Да, будешь, черт возьми! — продолжал гнуть свое внутренний голос — теперь почему-то с насмешливыми отцовскими интонациями. — По ее привычному "Доброе утро, Том", на которое ты отвечаешь — всегда отвечаешь! — мысленно добавляя перед ее именем "Ваше Величество"».  
  
Откуда голос об этом узнал, Том и представить не мог, но... А как ее еще называть? Так по-королевски правильно, как его жена, никто в округе не разговаривал. Даже у Марджори произношение было хуже — тот мерзкий профессор наверняка бы определил по нему каждую из стран, где ей случалось жить дольше месяца.  
  
Нет, уезжать из дома ему не хотелось, только трусость была ни при чем.  
  
А еще иногда Тома ужасно злило то, что, мысленно давно называя свою любовницу по имени, вслух он был вынужден обращаться к ней «миледи» — даже тогда, когда страсть подсказывала совсем другое. Казалось бы, они не первый день — и весьма близко — знакомы, чтобы хотя бы наедине друг с другом отступить от требований этикета?  
  
— Марджори, дорогая, — как-то не выдержал Том. — Может, тебе не уезжать?  
Она приподнялась на локте, взглянула удивленно:  
— Не припоминаю, чтобы позволяла вам обращаться ко мне таким образом!  
— Но послушай, Марджо…  
— «Миледи»! — он вскочила, бесшумно — спасибо толстому ковру — прошлась до гардеробной. А вот дверью хлопнула не таясь, от души.  
  
Вышла минут через десять — уже в костюме. Взглянула на Тома — не подумавшего одеться и, честно говоря, ожидавшего, что она вернется, и глупая ссора разрешится сама собой.  
  
— Жду вас внизу, мистер Риддл, — и снова вышла — но уже в коридор.  
  
В конюшню они возвращались молча. Когда оставалось не больше мили, Марджори вдруг свернула с дороги в поле, сделала по нему круг, а потом резко пришпорила Дарта и понеслась… судя по всему, прямо на отделявший поле от дороги заборчик — невысокий, не больше ярда. Но чтобы покалечить коня и свернуть шею себе — хватит.  
  
— Стойте! — не крикнул — полузадушенно прошептал Том. — Куда-а?!  
  
Она что, и правда ненормальная? Ну, поссорились, так что теперь — в буквальном смысле убиться? Он уже успел мысленно и объясниться с Брокстоном по поводу потери ценного жеребца, и объяснить судье, что не имеет никакого отношения к безвременной кончине леди Марджори Ирвинг. Но тут Дарт, будто мифический Пегас, взмыл в воздух, приземлившись уже за забором.  
  
— Чокнутая! — покачал головой Том, и тоже пришпорил Цезаря. Через забор, само собой, прыгать не стал — нашел место, где он почти развалился, там и выбрался на дорогу.  
  
Но Марджори, похоже, такой вариант не устроил: взглянула презрительно, бросила — будто и не ему, а так — в пространство:  
— Трус! — и понеслась дальше. Ему только и оставалось, что держаться рядом, не отставать.  
  
Пока Том открывал высокие и тяжелые двери конюшни, Марджори соскочила с коня.  
— Расседлай, — отрывисто бросила и, даже не оглянувшись: собирается он выполнять ее приказ или нет, ушла туда, где под навесом — чтобы птицы не обгадили — стояла ее машина. Вот послышался шум заработавшего мотора, потом стал удаляться, пока совсем не затих.  
Том выругался и пошел расседлывать Дарта. Вернее, стараться не позволить этому зверю ни лягнуть себя, ни цапнуть зубами. С последним не повезло.  
  
* * *  
  
— Том!  
Нет ответа.  
— Томми! — Меропа терпеть не могла эту дурацкую кличку, но, может быть, хоть на нее отзовется?  
Нет, не слышит. Или делает вид, что не слышит.  
  
Вышла во двор, обвела взглядом фасад. Несколько окон открыто, но ни в одном, кажется, не видно этого любителя полетов без метлы. Так куда же подевалось ее любопытное чудо?  
  
— Вы не маленького хозяина ищете? — кухарка остановилась рядом, поставив на землю тяжелое ведро. Пахло оттуда совсем не розами, и Меропа бы предпочла, чтобы она уже успела его вылить в выгребную яму. А вот маглов почему-то пустые ведра пугали.  
— Да, его.  
— Так он, кажись, в дальнее крыло убёг. Ну, в то, что вдрызг разломали.  
  
Меропа поблагодарила и пошла к «дальнему», западному крылу. Насчет «разломали» кухарка наверняка погорячилась, но недавно там и правда начался ремонт. Пока никто в доме не знал, во что Томас собирается превратить вечно запертое помещение: коридор с парой комнат и лестницей на такой же давно заброшенный чердак. С самого начала работ ходить туда не дозволялось никому. Но для любопытного ребенка разве существуют запреты?  
  
Треск — вернее, легкое поскрипывание, «предчувствие треска» — Меропа услышала, едва открыв дверь. Сердце ёкнуло, а палочка будто сама скользнула в ладонь. Вскинула руку, во весь голос — не иначе, от испуга — заорав заклятье щита. И успела: массивная балка остановилась, зависла в ярде над головой Томаса Риддла. Тот посмотрел наверх.  
  
— Ничего себе!  
— Выйдите, пожалуйста, оттуда! — приказала Меропа. Вернее, попросила, но от пережитого страха голос не слушался, и получилось довольно грубо. Томас не вышел — выскочил вспугнутым зайцем.  
  
Вовремя: силы удерживать заклинание у нее закончились, и балка с грохотом рухнула; Меропа расчихалась от поднявшейся с пола пыли.  
  
— И что это было? — спросил он, дождавшись, пока она успокоится.  
— Н-ничего… вам показалось, — ответила, мучительно раздумывая, что же теперь делать. Стереть память? Но она никогда раньше не пользовалась этим заклинанием, вдруг не получится?  
Вдруг ясно встала перед глазами картинка, что встретилась в одной из прочитанных книг: привязанная к обложенному дровами столбу девушка; искаженное мукой лицо, языки пламени лижут длинные черные волосы … Конечно, маглы уже столетия не сжигают волшебников, но вдруг для нее, Меропы, сделают исключение? Особенно если Том присоединится к обвинению и расскажет все, что знает о ней, припомнив и любовное зелье, и выброс магии?  
— Я не старая дева, чтобы мне кой-чего казалось. Значит, Томми не врал, — задумчиво произнес меж тем Томас. — Все-таки ведьма. — И хитро взглянул на Меропу: — Только ведьмы же злые, а ты добрая.  
— Я? — растерянно переспросила.  
— Не я же. Сыночка моего вот любишь, хоть он и ведет себя порой, как полный дуралей. Мне жизнь спасла.  
  
Меропа пожала плечами: не смотреть же ей было, как эта балка от него мокрое место оставит?  
  
— А про зелье, с которым ты его на себе женила, тоже правда? — спросил вдруг.  
— Правда, — кивнула. Наверное, надо было что-то пояснить — зачем, почему она это сделала, но не хотелось. Спросит — ответит…  
— Сильна красотка! — покачал головой Томас, как Меропе показалось — восхищенно. — Так вот какие сейчас ведьмы, — снова усмехнулся. Ладно, его не поймешь. — А зачем приходила-то?  
— Искала Тома Марволо. Вы его, случайно, не видели?  
  
Только сейчас у Меропы нашлось время оглядеться. Стены между коридором и комнатами исчезли, потолок — тоже. Да и в крыше не хватало нескольких бревен. Что же Томас все-таки задумал? В углу темной неаккуратной кучей лежали неясного назначения железяки, рваная и облезлая конская упряжь, битая посуда. Возле стены стояло несколько картин, по-магловски неподвижных; с одной хмуро смотрел очень похожий на Томаса человек в старинной одежде, на остальных было пусто — только цветы, деревья, а на одной заросший пруд и скамейка рядом. Венчала это великолепие какая-то перевернутая деревянная штуковина — то ли слишком большая колыбелька, то ли довольно глубокое корыто. Наверное, раньше весь этот хлам хранился на чердаке.  
  
— Видел, конечно. Вон там сидит, — показал на «корыто» Томас. В ту же секунду оно приподнялось, и показалась сначала нога в новом — Мэри только вчера из города привезла — но уже грязном ботинке, а потом и физиономия Тома Марволо — замурзанная и страшно довольная. Меропа протянула ему руки, и сын моментально на нее вскарабкался, оставив несколько грязных пятен на юбке. Меропа целовала его, приглаживала растрепавшиеся волосы, выпутывая из них паутину.  
  
— Послушай, дорогой, — начала она, приведя прическу и одежду Тома в относительный порядок, — пообещай мне больше никогда…  
— Хорошо, — крикнул он, не дослушав, и тут же сунул ей под нос странную штуку: какие-то деревяшки, соединенные между собой сильно перепутанными веревками. — Как этим играть?  
— Не знаю, — растерялась Меропа.  
— Папа знает?  
— Может быть.  
— Я к папе, — и он сорвался с места, чтобы в ту же минуту исчезнуть за все еще приоткрытой дверью. Меропа растерянно посмотрела ему вслед: да что ж это такое, она ведь попрощаться хотела! Впервые в жизни Меропа уезжала от сына, оставляла его на целый день, и страшно из-за этого волновалась. А ему, похоже, куда важнее новая игрушка. И еще — при этой мысли она поморщилась — папа.  
  
— Ох, ну и ребенок, — усмехнулся Томас. — Драть его пора, а то намучаетесь потом.  
  
Меропа сначала возмущенно на него уставилась, а потом усмехнулась. Хотела бы она посмотреть на того, кто на это решится. Мэри в своем Томми души не чаяла. Для Тома, конечно, сын был чем-то вроде игрушки, но игрушки любимой. Да и Томас, как бы не старался казаться строгим, при виде внука светлел лицом. Вот, даже из этой «тайной комнаты» его не выгнал.  
  
— Слушай, может, я тебе чем-нибудь помочь смогу? Ну, с Томом поговорю, чтобы за ум взялся? Помирились бы, а то сколько можно — как кошка с собакой?  
— Нет-нет! — Меропа даже вздрогнула. — Не нужно ни с кем говорить. Мы… сами разберемся.  
«Или разведемся, что скорее».  
— А знаете, — попросила вдруг. Было немного страшно, но раз Томас все равно все знает — почему бы не воспользоваться этим? — Вы не позволите мне подключить камин в кабинете к общей каминной сети? Чтобы, если мне вдруг понадобится в Лондон или еще куда…  
— И что, туда прямо из нашего кабинета можно будет отправиться?  
Меропа кивнула.  
— Сильно, сильно… А нормальному человеку, не колдуну, в смысле, — быстро поправился он, заметив ее взгляд, — таким образом никак нельзя?  
— Нет, к сожалению. — Неужели откажет? Нет, не могут быть маглы настолько эгоистичными!  
— Ну чего уж там — подключай. Мне расписаться где или как?  
— Нет, достаточно того, что вы согласны. Спасибо! — Меропа едва не бросилась ему на шею, но вовремя спохватилась. — Обещаю, что не буду злоупотреблять вашим доверием!  
  
Возвращаясь домой, поймала себя на том, что улыбается. И было с чего: теперь, если вдруг захочется попасть в Косой переулок, не надо будет идти в родительский дом, достаточно подняться или спуститься на второй этаж, в кабинет Томаса.  
  
Но в Оксфорд завтра все-таки придется ехать поездом.  
  
* * *  
  
— Он у вас скоро заблестит, — леди Марджори (последние четверть часа наблюдавшая, как Том чистит и моет Цезаря) рассмеялась.  
  
Цезарь тихо заржал, будто соглашаясь с ней. Похоже, ему тоже надоела эта процедура. «Хозяин, сколько можно?» — и махнул хвостом, будто прогоняя назойливую муху. Но чем еще Том мог себя занять, ожидая, пока леди Марджори, оседлав Дарта (на плече со вчерашнего дня остались отпечатки зубов этого паршивца, хорошо хоть, куртка была плотная) уедет на одинокую — в этот раз — прогулку? Но она не торопилась.  
  
— Послушайте, хватит дуться. — Том при всем желании не мог уловить в ее голосе ни одной неприятной — слишком высокой, или визгливой — нотки. И виноватой тоже. Красивый голос, красивая, уверенная в себе женщина… которую он видеть не желает. По крайней мере, он всю прошлую ночь себя в этом убеждал — надо сказать, небезуспешно.  
  
— Прошу прощения, миледи, но я не смогу вас сопровождать.  
— «Мне очень хочется набить себе цену», — в тон ему продолжила она. — Том, а давайте вы смените гнев на милость, а? Сегодня прекрасная погода. А я, честное слово, не хотела вас обидеть.  
— Я и не имел права обижаться, миледи.  
  
Конечно, сперва Тому трудно было осознать, что он для нее значит не больше, чем для него… ну хотя бы Мэгги. Но когда получилось — решение больше не видеться пришло само.  
  
— Тогда не смей разговаривать со мной так, будто мы едва знакомы! — все-таки вспылила она. — Том, — продолжила уже мягче, — почему вам обязательно хочется опустить меня до своего уровня?  
  
На это вопрос он и вовсе не стал отвечать, уткнувшись носом в копыто Цезаря и в который раз пересчитывая гвозди на подкове. «Опустить до своего уровня»? А чем его уровень плох?  
  
— Ну все, бросайте эту ерунду и присоединяйтесь ко мне.  
— У меня скоро урок.  
— Отмените.  
  
Том, наконец, отпустил ногу своего благородного и бесконечно терпеливого скакуна. Медленно выпрямился.  
  
— Прошу прощения, леди Марджори, но я здесь — всего лишь инструктор. Даже не конюх, и, тем более, не хозяин, чтобы по своей воле отменять уроки. А еще в мои обязанности не входит ни сопровождение скучающих дам в их «приключениях», ни удовлетворение их… прихотей.  
  
Почти сорвавшееся слово — которого ему наверняка не простила бы даже Мэгги, не говоря уже о леди Марджори — он все-таки сумел заменить на куда более нейтральное, а вот с интонацией совладать не удалось. На мгновенье — показавшееся Тому невероятно длинным — тишина в конюшне стала почти осязаемой. Он даже успел прикинуть, что будет дальше: взбешенная баронесса просто отвесит ему пощечину, или, побрезговав марать руки, вытянет плеткой? — и даже склониться ко второму. Но она только улыбнулась:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
И вышла, оставив Тома почти уверенным, что ее «хорошо» не сулит ему ничего хорошего.  
  
* * *  
  
Меропа шла за Соуром по длинным коридорам — то просторным и светлым, с высокими сводчатыми потолками, то вдруг уходящим в тесные, пару ярдов шириной, плохо освещенные ответвления. Спускалась и поднималась по лестницам и то и дело пыталась продолжить начатый еще в поезде разговор:  
  
— Я не буду это читать!  
— Будете. Мы заключили пари, так что все капризы предлагаю оставить при себе.  
— Ваша речь — ужасна.  
— Ужасным было ваше произношение полгода назад. А я только пользуюсь своим неотъемлемым правом говорить то, что думаю.  
— Вас уволят! — привела она последний аргумент, проглотив рвущееся с языка «А думать, что говорите, не пробовали?»  
— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть! Нет уж, не будет мне такого счастья. Оксфорд — это навсегда, даже не знаю, к сожалению или…  
— Мне никто не позволит выступать вместо вас.  
— Об этом уж я позабочусь. Ну, что застыли? — спросил Соур, когда какой-то человек в черной мантии — странной, больше похожей на униформу, — и такой же черной квадратной шапочке с кисточкой открыл перед ними еще одну дверь — высокую, с массивной позолоченной ручкой. — Вперед, «профессор Риддл»!  
  
И Меропа, стараясь не зажмуриваться от страха, шагнула через порог.  
  
* * *  
  
О том, что читать его напутственную речь будет Меропа, Соур действительно позаботился, причем способом самым простым и незатейливым — но, видимо, оттого и наиболее действенным. Подошел к высокому типу — мантия и шапочка у того оказались фиолетовыми — и едва слышно зашептал. До Меропы, как они ни прислушивалась, сквозь шум доносились только отдельные слова: «Ужасная простуда… возмутительно не вовремя… моя ассистентка…»  
  
Видимо, услышанное фиолетового впечатлило: закивал сочувственно, указал на одно из кресел в первом ряду. На него Соур и опустился, усадив рядом едва живую от волнения Меропу, и сказал, что ее очередь — сразу после безмозглого шарлатана, превратившего науку о… в общем, после профессора Кинн-Эверсона, «видите, там, у преподавательского стола, в ухе ковыряет?»  
  
Меропа нашла взглядом того, о ком так нелестно отозвался Соур — довольно привлекательного светловолосого человека чуть моложе самого профессора. Мантия у него была темно-зеленая. Нашла — и уже не сводила с него глаз до того момента, когда тот, закончив рассказ о том, какое это счастье — оказывать влияние на юные умы, внося тем самым неоценимый вклад в науку, спустился о сцены в зал.  
  
— Теперь вы, — наклонился к ней Соур.  
— Я не могу!  
— На сцену, я сказал!  
  
И она, едва переставляя ноги, поднялась на пять невысоких ступенек. Оглядела зал — это море колыхающихся шапочек с кисточками — черных у студентов и разноцветных у преподавателей. Мерлин, да здесь больше народу, чем в Малом и Большом Хэнглтонах вместе! И все смотрят на нее! Вот ужас-то!  
  
— Дорогие выпускники, — начала Меропа. Звуки собственного голоса в огромном зале, да еще усиленные микрофоном, показались настолько непривычными и даже пугающими, что она на мгновенье умолкла, но сумела взять себя в руки. — Дорогие выпускники — те, кто сумел отвлечься от празднования долгожданной свободы и вспомнить о том, что именно на этот день назначена одна никому не нужная церемония!  
  
В зале зашумели, послышалось несколько разрозненных хлопков; кто-то фальцетом крикнул «Браво!» Разноцветные преподаватели зашевелились: начали перешептываться, качать головами. Меропа растерянно взглянула на Соура, тот ответил ей безмятежным взглядом. «Читай!» — прошептал одними губами.  
  
Ну что ж, если он настаивает…  
  
— Не могу сказать, что помню ту минуту, когда увидел вас, но точно уверен, что тогда вы были безграмотными напыщенными болванами, убежденными, что знаете все на свете. Большинство из вас такими и осталось, но, по крайней мере, некоторые уяснили, что звук «th» никогда не читается как «фь». И что знать все на свете могу только я. Некоторые утверждают, что еще и Бог, ну да оставим это на их совести!  
  
Шум в зале стал громче, в третьем ряду кто-то схватился за голову, одна из дам — в платье, не в мантии — видимо, почетная гостья — поднялась и пошла к выходу. Фиолетовый, до сих пор истуканом стоявший у лестницы на сцену, бросился за ней, забежал вперед, стал что-то с жаром доказывать.  
  
Ну что ж, терять все равно было нечего.  
  
— В этот радостный для всех бездельников день… — продолжила Меропа.  
  
Говорила она свободно и правильно, неподатливые когда-то звуки будто привыкли к ней, признали, как пес признает хозяина, и теперь легко слетали с языка, наполняли собой весь зал и, отразившись на прощанье эхом, терялись под разноцветным, подсвеченным солнцем куполом. Но все-таки она обрадовалась, увидев, что остался всего один абзац.  
  
— Желаю той дюжине человек, которые были способны хоть чему-то научиться, и дальше не позволять своим извилинам превратиться в жалкий комок бесполезного вещества. Всем же остальным советую никогда не упоминать о том, что их учил именно я... Спасибо за внимание! — последнюю фразу Меропа добавила от себя: показалось, что заканчивать речь так, как это сделал Соур, несколько грубо.  
  
Зал взорвался овациями, криками «Браво!» и «Виват профессору!» Но вот он сам забрал у нее микрофон и совершенно нормальным голосом сказал:  
  
— Дорогие выпускники! — Зал моментально притих. — Судя по вашим обезьяньим воплям, совершенно не подобающим будущим профессорам фонетики, содержание моей речи вам понравилось. Теперь же давайте поговорим о форме. Видите эту девушку? Не так давно ее выговор заставил бы поморщиться вашу кухарку. Я потратил почти десять месяцев, чтобы это изменить, и сейчас предлагаю вам оценить качество моей работы. После окончания этой скучнейшей церемонии оставьте листок с оценкой ее произношения… Да вот хотя бы под этим букетом, зря, что ли, он тут торчит?  
  
Фиолетовый подскочил к Соуру, зашипел возмущенно:  
— Господин профессор, это было…  
  
Чем закончится их беседа, Меропа ждать не стала — выскользнула за дверь.  
  
* * *  
  
— Среднее арифметическое восемь и девяносто семь сотых, — Меропа протянула Соуру листок бумаги со своими подсчётами. — Неплохо, правда?  
  
Он покачал головой:  
  
— Смотря с чем сравнивать. Если бы я действительно задался целью слепить из вас герцогиню, это был бы провал. А для жительницы Малого Хэнглтона… Сойдет. Тем более, мне давно хочется узнать ответ на вопрос — откуда же вы родом? Давайте, рассказывайте. Если, конечно, у вас нет сомнений, что пари я выиграл.  
  
Сомнений у Меропы не было, но… Что, вот так взять и рассказать? Да Соур просто не поверит, решит, что она его разыгрывает. Нет, надо сделать по-другому.  
  
— Завтра расскажу. Приезжайте в Риддл-Хаус, как на обычный урок, в то же время. Только один, без Вионне. Там вас будет ждать Фрэнк, мой... наш шофер. Он скажет, что делать дальше.  
  
* * *  
  
Давно Том не видел Брокстона таким мрачным.  
  
— Вы бы не отпускали шофера, мистер Риддл, — буркнул вместо приветствия. И махнул, предлагая следовать за собой — не в конюшню, а в приткнувшееся рядом конторское помещение.  
  
— В общем, такое дело, — сказал, старательно отводя глаза. — Я с Хэмилтонами ссориться не буду, тем более, ежели посмотреть, то и вы сами-то… Да ладно, в общем… — похоже, он совсем запутался, но помогать ему Том не спешил. Смотрел настороженно, не представляя, что могло случиться. — Ну, попросили вас… — Брокстон вдруг рубанул ладонью воздух, будто рассекая невидимый узел, и выпалил: — Дамочка эта, леди Ирвинг, на вас нажаловалась. В общем, или я вас сейчас уволю, или мне самому можно будет закрываться. А у меня семья.  
— У меня тоже, — почти машинально ответил Том, и вид у Брокстона стал совсем несчастным.  
— В общем, все до последнего пенни сейчас выплачу, не волнуйтесь, сэр. А ближе к осени, когда эта ненормальная уедет… Мне ж без вас тоже никак, сейчас еще справлюсь, а когда новые ученики придут… Но, сами же понимаете…  
  
Том все понимал. Но от этого было только еще противнее. Фрэнка он все-таки отпустил, приказав вернуться ближе к вечеру. Оседлал Цезаря и уехал с ним на старую мельницу. Там и провел целый день на берегу, то швыряя камешки в речку, то купаясь в еще довольно прохладной воде, то просто сидя под навесом и посасывая травинку. Для разнообразия побездельничать было даже приятно. Но проводить так целые дни… Об этом и думать не хотелось.  
  
* * *  
  
Мантия была ветхая и пахла пылью. Еще бы — столько лет в сундуке пролежать. На сгибах протерлась, вот-вот порвется. Шляпа тоже знавала лучшие времена, но выглядела еще крепкой. Ничего, на один вечер точно хватит.  
  
Меропа снова прислушалась: нет, вроде шума мотора не слышно. А если Фрэнк не сможет привезти профессора сюда? Если тот откажется ехать? А она здесь выхаживает в старой мантии и шляпе, как на маскараде. А если — еще хуже — за Соуром увяжется кто-то из домашних? Наверное, проще было вчера рассказать ему обо всем… Но ведь не поверил бы! Так что небольшое представление не помешает.  
  
_— Хозяйка, долго еще?_ — прошипела старая толстая гадюка, свернувшаяся на столе.  
_— Скоро… А вот и они,_ — Меропа бросилась к окну. — _Смотрите же! Не подведете меня?_ — сказала всем змеям в комнате.  
  
_— Спраш-ш-шиваешь!_ — ответила за всех гадюка.  
  
Когда Соур постучал, Меропа уже сидела в старом отцовском кресле, чуть подлатанном магией — чтобы не скрипело и не раздражало гостя.  
  
— Войдите! — крикнула в ответ на его стук. Вставать, чтобы поприветствовать, не стала, только кивнула и указала на диван: — Присаживайтесь, профессор.  
  
Но тот ее приглашением не воспользовался, так и стоял, осматривался.  
  
— Что за дурацкий маскарад? — спросил. Гадюка на столе пошевелилась. — Вот дерьмо! Тут змея, не двигайтесь, я сейчас ее чем-нибудь…  
  
— Не нужно, — Меропа подошла к столу, погладила — как можно небрежнее — змею. Та даже не шелохнулась. — Не волнуйтесь, она ничего мне не сделает. И вам тоже… если, конечно, я ей не прикажу. _Правда?_ — спросила на парселтанге.  
  
_— Да, повелительница,_ — ответила гадюка.  
  
_— Положи голову мне на ладонь,_ — приказала ей Меропа. Та подчинилась. — Видите? — это уже по-человечески, Соуру.  
  
— Если ты решила поиграть в индийского факира…  
  
— Я просто выполняю условия пари. Вы хотели узнать, какой у нашей семьи родной язык? Я только что говорила на нем. Это язык змей, парселтанг. Довольны, профессор?  
  
— Чушь какая-то, — пробормотал Соур, но Меропа и не ожидала, что он ей моментально поверит.  
  
— Сейчас я прикажу ей свернуться и накрыть голову хвостом, — сказала и тут же повторила это на парселтанге.  
  
_«С-с-слуш-шаюс-с-сь, повелительница»,_ — Меропе показалось, что гадюка, перед тем, как выполнить приказ, взглянула на нее укоризненно. Но спорить не стала.  
  
Соур криво улыбнулся: «Дурацкие фокусы!»  
  
_— А теперь позови остальных._  
  
_«Ко мне»,_ — громко прошипела гадюка, и на ее зов появились еще пятеро. Заползли сначала на кресло, а с него, по заботливо подставленной Меропой руке — на стол.  
  
— Она только что позвала остальных, профессор. А теперь они поползут друг за другом по краю стола… Думаете, все еще фокусы? _Остановитесь и поднимите головы!_ Как вы думаете, что я им только что сказала?  
  
К ее удивлению, профессор не стал угадывать, а попытался произнести ее последнюю фразу на парселтанге:  
  
_— Остын… вись и падмы… глов?_ Так?  
  
— Невероятно! — А ведь у него почти получилось! — Не совсем, но похоже.  
  
Но это действительно было невероятно: даже волшебники не пытались выучить парселтанг. Среди них считалось, что умение разговаривать со змеями может быть только врожденным. Мама, помнится, даже не вслушивалась, когда отец с ними разговаривал, только просила иногда повторить для нее на человеческом. А чтобы магл, да еще никогда этот язык не слышавший!  
  
— Это, определенно, осмысленная фраза. Ну-ка, прикажите им еще что-нибудь!  
  
Все шло не совсем так, как Меропа планировала. Она представляла, что Соур от потрясения долго не сможет и слова сказать, что застынет от восторга, что будет поражен тем, что представляет собой та, кого он долго считал бестолковой ученицей. Но, кажется, этого типа ничего не могло удивить — вон, уже пытается командовать! Ладно, так даже интереснее.  
  
_— На пол! Но не сразу, а когда я взмахну рукой,_ — сказала и повернулась к Соуру: — Как вы думаете, что они сейчас сделают?  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами он. Но со змей глаз не сводил. Может, все-таки не верил до конца, что полдюжины ядовитых гадин даже не пошевелятся, если она им не прикажет?  
  
_— Еще бы! Вы же обычный глупый магл!_ — торжествующе прошипела Меропа.  
  
— Интересно-интересно! — Соур помолчал, и вдруг тоже зашипел: — _Птымушт вау бычны глуп магг._ Так?  
  
— Почти. Кстати, я попросила их спуститься со стола на пол, — добавила и взмахнула рукой. И тут же шесть черных ленточек стекли чуть ли не под ноги Соуру.  
  
— А-а… попросить их убраться отсюда можно? — кажется, он все-таки занервничал.  
  
— Разумеется. _Уходите. Повелительница довольна вами!_  
  
Тихое шуршание чешуи по старым доскам — и они с Соуром остались одни.  
  
— Уф-ф-ф! — он достал из кармана носовой платок, вытер лоб. Меропа удивилась: вроде бы в комнате было не жарко, прохладно даже. — Это было… впечатляюще!  
  
Меропа улыбнулась: именно этого ей и хотелось — впечатлить его. Чтобы не зазнавался, чтобы понял, что есть вещи, которые даже «неординарным», по его собственному выражению, умом Соура понять невозможно. Просто потому, что ему не дано.  
  
— А знаете, Меропа… крайне, крайне интересно — этот ваш парселтанг! И — насколько я могу судить по нескольким услышанным фразам — он вполне мог повлиять на ваше произношение. Все эти «здрас-с-сть», «з-звинит-те» и прочая. В Малом Хэнглтоне — а вы ведь всю жизнь прожили здесь, пара месяцев в Лондоне не в счет — так не говорят. В Верхнем Флэгли — тоже. А вот ваш «шипучий» язык… Несомненно, это его влияние. — Соур помолчал и вдруг добавил: — Было бы крайне интересно его выучить.  
  
Немыслимо! Он что, действительно собирался это сделать? Понять, выучить язык, о существовании которого только что узнал?  
  
— Думаю, вас не затруднит дать мне несколько уроков?  
  
Еще как затруднит. Он что, с ума сошел? Чтобы необразованная девушка давала уроки профессору? Это звучало почти так же странно и невозможно, как «ведьма, которая учит магла языку потомков Слизерина».  
  
— Это невозможно!  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Магл не может заговорить на этом языке. Маглы — это те, кто не владеет магией, — пояснила, не дожидаясь его вопросов. И — раз уж решила в очередной раз наплевать на Статут о секретности — заодно продемонстрировала: — Да присядьте вы, наконец!  
  
Взмахнула палочкой, и диван, до которого профессор так и не добрался, сам подъехал к нему, слегка ударил под коленки, приглашая садиться.  
  
В этот раз Соур молчал куда дольше — ровно столько, чтобы Меропа, насладившись моментом своего триумфа, ужаснулась содеянному. Мерлин, да она ненормальная! Так хотела одержать над Соуром верх, что позабыла об осторожности. Да и вообще обо всем — как позабыла почти три года назад, влюбившись в Тома, красавца-магла. Великий Салазар, славившийся хитростью и рассудительностью, сгорел бы со стыда, узнав о том, что она натворила. Из глупой гордыни нарушила закон. Ладно бы только рассказала Соуру про парселтанг, обещала ведь. Но зачем было палочкой размахивать?  
  
«Зато впервые за все время примолк», — успокаивала она себя, но на душе все равно кошки скребли: а что, если его «неординарный» ум не справится с открывшимися ему фактами, и профессор попросту свихнется? Или наоборот — увиденное так его впечатлит, что он захочет этим со всем миром поделиться? И уже бывшие коллеги или ученики объявят его психом?  
  
Что тогда будет — с ней, с ним? «Его в сумасшедший дом отправят, а меня — в Азкабан», — решила. Но тут Соур заговорил:  
  
— М-да… магия. Знаете, это все крайне, крайне… Да чушь какая-то! Впрочем, это совершенно не повлияло на мое желание изучить ваш язык.  
  
— Но ведь я уже…  
  
— И не говорите, что это невозможно.  
  
«Сказала вам, что это невозможно».  
  
Или возможно? В конце концов, не только профессора могут уроки давать. Джейн вон университет не заканчивала, а читать ее, Меропу, научила. Не одна, конечно — вместе с Томом. Да и самому Тому никто не объяснял, как быть инструктором по верховой езде. Он просто учил других тому, в чем сам разбирался. Неужто она не сумеет так же?  
  
И еще одна мысль промелькнула в голове, превратив сомнения Меропы в уверенность — сумеет. Потому что тем, кто делится знаниями с чужими людьми, платят деньги. А ей давно пора выкупить медальон. Не у Томаса же на него денег просить? Нет, это ее собственное дело, касается только ее, она с ним и справится.  
  
— Хорошо. Я согласна давать вам уроки. Пять фунтов за одно занятие. Согласны?  
В этот раз он дар речи не терял, сразу разорался:  
— Сколько-сколько? Вы в своем уме? Тоже мне, «профессор Риддл»!  
— А что? Насколько я знаю, вы берете столько же.  
— Я самый известный… — начал он, но Меропа прервала неизбежное перечисление его званий и регалий:  
— А я — единственный человек в мире, который может вас этому языку научить. Так согласны или нет?  
— Девочка, тебе что, родственники денег на булавки не дают?  
— Не пытайтесь меня задеть, просто скажите: да или нет.  
— Да, — буркнул он.  
Меропа довольно кивнула.  
— И еще. Будьте добры не называть меня ни «девочкой», ни другими уничижительными прозвищами.  
— И как мне вас называть?  
— Кажется, вы сказали «профессор Риддл»? Мне нравится.  
— Еще чего!  
— Тогда называйте по имени, как раньше.  
  
На этом и остановились. Заодно договорились, что встречаться будут раз в неделю в этом доме. «Только, если можно, без серпентария», — попросил Соур. Ответила, что первое время можно, а потом ему самому наверняка захочется узнать, как продвигается обучение, понимают ли они со змеями друг друга. И Соур согласился.  
  
* * *  
  
Том не сразу решился рассказать родителям, что с работой у него не сложилось — по крайней мере, до осени, пока леди Марджори не вернется, как обещала, в Лондон. Может, так бы и уезжал по утрам, на машине — до конюшни, там забирал Цезаря и они болтались бы по лесам до вечера, благо давно потеплело. Но отец — неизвестно как — сам догадался.  
  
— Выгнали, значит? — спросил однажды.  
— Отправили в отпуск, — уклончиво ответил Том. — Учеников мало, Брокстон сам справится. Может быть, осенью…  
— Не тому, значит, нашу баронессу учил? Или она тебя?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Да так, слухами земля полнится. А чем теперь собираешься заняться?  
— Не знаю пока, — пожал плечами.  
  
По крайней мере, отцу этого должно быть достаточно. Планы у Тома были, только он не собирался ими ни с кем делиться.  
  
«Я собираюсь вернуть себе жену».


	17. Доброе утро, Том!

Учеником Соур оказался еще более противным, чем преподавателем. Меропа надеялась, что их занятия ограничатся одной встречей в неделю. Собственно, они и встречались только по четвергам, а все остальное время ей приходилось отвечать на его письма. Написанные – поверить невозможно! – на парселтанге.

То, что на змеином языке можно писать, Меропе за всю жизнь и в голову не пришло. А Соура эта идея посетила уже во время второго занятия.  
– Да вы что?! Никто никогда не писал на этом языке. И кому – змеям, что ли? – Меропа кивнула на свернувшуюся на подоконнике старую гадюку. Ближе та не подползала – чтобы не раздражать профессора, но каждый раз вылезала и прислушивалась к тому, о чем они говорят.  
– Вы действительно настолько глупы? Или, как большинство дам и девиц, притворяетесь? Умоляю, оставьте эти штучки для своего супруга – только таких как он вгоняет в хандру одна мысль о том, что существуют умные женщины. А до меня вам все равно далеко.  
Меропа терпеливо выслушала поток самовосхвалений, закончившийся объяснением, что переписываться змееустам предлагается не гадами разными, а друг с другом.  
– Вы же не единственный человек, который говорит на этом языке, правда?  
– Конечно, нет... – и задумалась ненадолго. – Я второй человек. А первый – мой брат, Морфин. Но я не знаю, умеет ли он вообще писать, даже на человече… на английском.  
– Только двое, и все? Такого быть не может, – заявил Соур, всем видом показывая, что уверен в том, что говорит, и не потерпит возражений.

Меропа только плечами пожала. Откуда возьмутся другие змееусты? Отец говорил, что эта способность – привилегия лучших из лучших. То есть, потомков Слизерина, а их семья – последние из них. Тогда ей было не до раздумий о возможных родственниках, а сейчас пришло в голову, что они и правда могли у них с братом быть. А отец, почти не вылезавший за пределы Малого Хэнглтона, о них не знал или знать не хотел.

Еще вспомнился отец Берд – сквиб, но унаследовавший способность, доступную только некоторым из Певереллов, – видеть Смерть. Что, если и умение говорить на парселтанге не связано с владением магией? И тогда Соур может оказаться не единственным маглом, знающим змеиный язык! Возможно, где-то живут и другие, но каждый считает себя единственным – как все время считала она.

Ей вдруг явственно представилась газета с объявлением: «Змееусты всей Англии, объединяйтесь!»  
– Что за дурацкое хихиканье? Что я смешного сказал?  
– Э-э… ничего. Это действительно прекрасная идея – о письменности. Но какой алфавит вы предлагаете взять?

С этим, как выяснилось, проблем было меньше всего. Соур считал, что придуманная им универсальная система записи звуков – да, та самая, которую Меропа терпеть не могла и называла «криптографией» – вполне может заменить несуществующий змеиный алфавит.  
– Разумеется, придется добавить пару обозначений: все-таки парселтанг содержит звуки, не встречавшиеся мне в других языках.  
«Пара обозначений» оказалась примерно десятком, но Соур был прав – его система передачи звуков действительно работала.

Еще через месяц он, раскритиковав бедный словарный запас змеиного языка, увлекся словообразованием. И Меропа каждый день доставала из почтового ящика по несколько писем, из которых только одно начиналось приветствием, а все остальные – фразой «Да, чуть не забыл». А потом отвечала, согласна ли она, что сочетание «далеко» и «шипеть» вполне может обозначать «телефон», а «голова», «хвосты» и «стук» – «поезд».

Иногда его настойчивость и энтузиазм утомляли – вплоть до желания все бросить. Но постепенно росла пачка денег в нижнем ящике их с Томасом стола, и, по последним подсчетам, там уже было около шести галлеонов. Еще немного, и можно будет идти в Ночной переулок.

***

– Доброе утро, Том, – дверь из сада открылась, и Меропа прошла через гостиную. Одинаково рассеянно скользнула взглядом по все еще задернутым занавескам, скатерти на столе, фигуре на диване…  
– Доброе утро, – «Ваше Величество».  
Том поднялся и пошел ей навстречу, но она даже шага не замедлила, не говоря уж о том, чтобы посмотреть в сторону «бывшего» супруга. Так же, как вчера, позавчера, и вообще все время после того, как она оправилась от болезни. Но он твердо решил, что сегодня все будет иначе.  
– Куда ты идешь? – Том постарался, чтобы это прозвучало праздным любопытством. «Я только пытаюсь быть вежливым» – так ей и объяснит, если что. А не «Да, я бешусь от твоего равнодушия и своей ревности: к твоему профессору, вашим с ним дурацким делам, родительскому вниманию к тебе и к твоим разговорам с этим идиотом-садовником» – как было на самом деле.  
– Попрошу Фрэнка отвезти меня в Большой Хэнглтон: надеюсь попасть в библиотеку до завтрака. А то потом не успею: Мэри пригласила доктора Гэйбла. Она упоминала про одну лондонскую клинику… ладно, тебе все равно это неинтересно.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Том. «Еще как интересно».  
«Хочешь, съездим туда вместе?» – чуть не вырвалось у него, но сдержался: не стоит торопить события. Успеет еще, главное – какой-никакой, а прогресс. Раньше она… тоже отвечала, конечно, но делала это с таким видом, будто при ней кресло заговорило или комод. Значит, можно и дальше понемногу восстанавливать то, что рухнуло два месяца назад… как чертова люстра в гостиной… вместе с люстрой и рухнуло.  
– Увидимся за завтраком, – сказал. – Буду ждать с нетерпением.  
Меропа задумчиво посмотрела на него.  
– Может, Том, тебе тоже надо показаться доктору Гэйблу?  
– Зачем?  
– Ты странно себя ведешь в последнее время.  
– Пытаюсь быть вежливым, – натянуто улыбнулся он, несколько сбитый с толку ее холодным тоном. Вот же чертово Величество! Еще и смотрит то ли мимо, то ли нет – с ней никогда не поймешь. Чучело косоглазое! – На мой взгляд, это естественно по отношению к тем, с кем живешь в одном доме, не так ли?  
– Что ж, я ценю твои старания. Теперь ты будешь так любезен дать мне пройти?  
Тоже пытается быть вежливой? Или у нее теперь подобные фразы машинально выскакивают? Нет уж, черта с два он позволит бывшей нищенке послать его подальше! В конце концов, это она за ним столько времени бегала. И все для того, чтобы, добившись чего хотела, дать отставку?  
– Извини, мне пора. Том?.. – Только сейчас он заметил, что так и стоит в дверном проеме. – Благодарю, – кивнула, когда он подвинулся. – Но с доктором все же поговори.  
И вышла. Чертово, чертово Величество!

***

– Вы что, умом тут все тронулись?! – Меропа давно научилась владеть собой, почти никогда не теряла хладнокровия – тем более, настолько, чтобы вставлять в речь грубые, свойственные только простонародью выражения… Но сейчас… – Почему вы не спросили меня, нужна ли мне эта операция?! И плевать, что очередь подошла! Что ее, видите ли, надо было ждать! Я! Никуда! Не поеду! – с этими словами она выскочила из комнаты, оставив там потрясенную Мэри и не менее удивленного доктора Гэйбла.

– Не понимаю, что с ней такое? – покачала головой Мэри. – Конечно, Меропа иногда ведет себя странно… неподобающе, я бы даже сказала. Но раньше она никогда не спорила со мной, не говоря уж о том, чтобы повысить голос.  
– Она просто испугалась, – пояснил доктор. – Испугалась так сильно, что забыла о приличиях. Если помните, мне она никогда не доверяла. А вы… Прошу не воспринимать мои слова как осуждение, миссис Риддл, но вам следовало посоветоваться с ней перед тем, как записывать в очередь на операцию.  
– Возможно… Возможно, я ошиблась, но… Год назад я не была уверена, что из этой затеи хоть что-то получится. Не хотела обнадеживать зря.  
– А тогда она была согласна? Хотела исправить свой недостаток?  
Мэри задумалась:  
– Сказать по правде, я и не помню, что она ответила. Наверняка согласилась – Меропа всегда соглашалась со мной, знала, что все это – для ее блага. Не могла же она не понимать, что ее глаза… ужасное зрелище! Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что она сейчас такое скажет! Она, которая тогда была готова на что угодно, чтобы стать достойной нашей семьи.  
Доктору показалось, что последние слова Мэри Риддл произнесла с горечью.  
– А теперь она никого не слушает, кроме своего ужасного профессора!  
– Уверен, вы ошибаетесь, – попытался ее успокоить доктор. – Я точно знаю одного человека, к которому ваша невестка может прислушаться. Хотите, попрошу отца Берда с ней поговорить?  
Мэри развела руками, давая понять, что заранее согласна на что угодно.

***

Меропа изо всех сил хлопнула дверью кабинета.  
– Мордредовы штаны, как так можно? Почему она никогда не спрашивает, чего бы _мне_ хотелось?! Даже в том, что касается только меня? Ах да, ее наверняка тоже касается: это же неправильно, когда у невестки нашей безупречной миссис Риддл что-то неидеально?

Меропе вдруг до чертиков захотелось спуститься к Мэри и доктору, вытащить палочку и показать им пару простейших заклинаний. Пусть знают, что косые глаза – не самый страшный ее недостаток.

– Ладно, успокойся, – сказала она вслух, но поднявшаяся в душе злость не желала униматься. Очень хотелось или что-то разбить… нет, пожалуй, не стоило. Томас ей ничего плохого не сделал, и громить его кабинет было бы неправильным. Лучше уж воспользоваться тем, что он позволил подключить камин к сети. Меропа подошла к столу, коснулась палочкой самого нижнего ящика. Достала оттуда спрятанную под бумагами банку, плоскую и широкую. Летучий порох. Пожалуй, самое лучшее для нее сейчас – оказаться подальше от этого дома.

Меропа бросила в камин горсть серого порошка:  
– Бар «Дырявый котел»! – сказала громко и отчетливо.

***

Пройдясь три раза туда и обратно по Косому переулку, Меропа почти успокоилась. И уже пожалела, что повысила голос – что на Мэри (хотя как ей вообще все это в голову пришло?!), что на доктора, который, по сути, вообще ни при чем. Ладно, вернется домой – извинится. А пока – раз уж она здесь… Купить еще летучего пороха? Но у нее пока достаточно – за все время камином пользовалась считанные разы. Лучше уж мантию – а то, пока бегала тут взад-вперед, несколько человек обернулось вслед. Была бы красоткой – порадовалась бы, а так точно знала, что колдунам просто непривычно было видеть ее платье. Конечно, тогда собранная за время уроков с Соуром сумма уменьшится, но куда ей спешить? Если медальон прождал ее полтора года – еще подождет. И Меропа решила для начала отправиться в Гринготтс: обменять заработанные магловские деньги на галлеоны. А потом… Один-два у нее точно останется, даже после захода в лавку? Значит, пора отыскать Алки Борджина и вернуть ему долг.

***

В прошлый раз, когда она бежала вслед за Борджином по Ночному переулку, Меропа мало обращала внимание на то, что творилось вокруг. Зато теперь поняла, что чувствуют те, кто впервые попадает сюда из нормального, благополучного мира. И дело даже не в грязи вокруг, не в старых, облупившихся домах, сгрудившихся по обе стороны узкой улочки. Что-то чувствовалось в воздухе, как чувствуется в нем напряжение перед грозой. Кажется, нервозность… нет, скорее даже злость. А больше всего – безнадежность, отчаяние. Захотелось вдруг сжаться, съёжиться – как в детстве, когда отец возвращался домой не в духе – только бы не привлекать к себе внимания. А она наверняка привлекала: вот пусть и дешевой, но новенькой мантией, так отличавшейся от потрёпанных одеяний редких прохожих.  
«Запах мочи и дерь… вернее, фекалий тут чувствуется», – сказала себе Меропа, стараясь приободриться. Перевести мысли от страха перед неизвестным – который, как люди говорят, сильнее любого другого – на привычное, а значит, не такое пугающее. И ведь получилось – к тому времени, как она наткнулась на троих парней – вернее, почти подростков, сидевших у стены и по очереди прикладывавшихся к какой-то темной бутыли, – Ночной переулок из сосредоточия тьмы и хаоса стал просто очень грязной улочкой. И голос почти не дрожал, когда она (обернувшись на гнусавое: «Смытри, какая фря!») заговорила.

– Не подскажете, как найти лавку «Борджин и Берк?»  
– Чиво?  
Меропа повторила.  
– А чо ж не подск-зать? – один из них, чернявый, приподнялся. – Мы даж доставить могём. Тебя как – с ветерком, или штоб подольше?  
– Я не понимаю… – начала она, но чернявый уже подошел, наклонился, дохнув в лицо мерзким запахом перегара и гнилых зубов.  
– Только вот за доставку платить надо, – хмыкнул.  
– И за советы тож, – добавил один из его приятелей, медленно, неуверенно пытаясь встать на ноги.  
– Вам нужны деньги? – кажется, догадалась Меропа.  
– Им нужно убраться отсюда и не пугать моих клиентов, – голос у неслышно приблизившегося мага был мягкий, даже вкрадчивый, но предприимчивости у этих троих поубавилось. Тот, который вставал, снова плюхнулся на землю, выругался, ткнулся головой в колени. Чернявый тоже отошел подальше, пробормотав: «А чо я? Я ж ничо».

Она оглянулась и увидела того, кто так не понравился ее недавним собеседникам – мага лет тридцати… или чуть моложе, не понять; в светлой рубашке в полоску, видневшейся из-под серой мантии.  
– Что вы здесь забыли, мисс? – усмехнулся он. А голос такой знакомый, и лицо, кажется, тоже когда-то видела. – Неужели собрались поделиться с этим сбродом содержимым кошелька и… чего им там еще могло понадобиться?  
– Мы просто разговаривали. Я тут заблудилась немного…  
– Такие разговоры дорого могут обойтись. Особенно тем, кто заблудился в наших негостеприимных краях, – он подошел поближе.

И тут (запах! Этот кошмарный одеколон ни с чем не перепутаешь! Ну и голос, конечно!) Меропа его узнала. Мерлин, а ведь он снова пришел ей на помощь! Уже в третий раз!

– Мистер Борджин?  
А он ее, похоже, не узнал. Взглянул удивленно:  
– Мы знакомы?  
Меропа кивнула, и Борджин махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой. Лавка обнаружилась через пару домов – еще немного, и нашла бы сама, без посторонней помощи. Вслед за Борджином Меропа проскользнула через нее – за занавеску, он там в прошлый раз и прятался. Краем глаза заметила в одной из витрин свой медальон, но остановиться и рассмотреть получше не успела – побежала дальше – по узкому коридору, в котором пахло мышами и плесенью, до облезлой дощатой дверцы – такой низкой, что даже ей пришлось наклониться, входя, а Борджин вообще чуть ли не пополам согнулся. За дверцей обнаружилась комната, похожая на гостиничную: кровать, умывальник, пара стульев и стол. Стол, правда, не гостиничный – четыре ножки и доска – а массивный, письменный, с кучей ящиков – у них в кабинете похожий.  
Меропа рассказала Борджину о том, кто она такая; напомнила про первую встречу, когда продала медальон. И про следующую – в «Дырявом котле». Но приветливей тот не стал:  
– Так что вы хотите, мисс… мэм? Выкупить медальон?  
Меропа покачала головой: десяти галлеонов у нее пока не было. После покупки мантии их вообще два осталось, и один сейчас нужно было отдать. Но теперь она знала, как можно заработать, так что рано или поздно...

– Я вам деньги принесла, – выпалила и положила на стол перед Борджином золотую монету. Тот взял ее, покрутил в пальцах, попробовал на зуб. Снова опустил на стол, поставив на ребро, крутанул и смотрел, как она, постукивая, вращается.  
– Деньги, значит… – задумчиво сказал. – Целый, значит, галлеон.  
Меропа кивнула.  
– Вы же мне тогда… – начала она, но Борджин перебил:  
– А ведь за полтора года могли и проценты набежать… и какие!  
– Я не подумала, простите. Сколько…  
– Впрочем, это не твой случай. Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, милая… Но я ведь тебе не только галлеон одолжил?  
– А-а… что еще?  
– Вот что бы ты сделала, если бы у тебя этих денег не было?

Меропа задумалась. Хотя о чем тут думать? Достаточно было вспомнить тот день, свою беспредельную усталость, отчаяние, боль – и физическую, от начавшихся родов, и душевную. Что бы она сделала? В лучшем случае – добралась до приюта, родила сына. Может, успела бы даже сказать тем, кто оказался рядом, что его зовут Том Марволо Риддл. А потом взялась за протянутую ей руку с ледяными пальцами-костяшками. Взялась крепко, с благодарностью за долгожданное избавление – от боли, страданий… от жизни.  
Об этом она и рассказала Борджину – коротко, не касаясь ни своих чувств, ни отношений Певереллов со Смертью.

– Так я и думал, – довольный Борджин развалился на стуле. – Я тебе не монету, а жизнь «одолжил». А ты хочешь откупиться деньгами?  
– А чем еще? – растерялась она.  
– Ну, это как посмотреть. Это за вещи вещами же, или там деньгами, платят. А за, скажем, глупость – уже другие расценки. За похоть – третьи. За предательство… Что же касается жизни… за нее ничем не рассчитаешься. – Сцепил руки под подбородком, взглянул в упор. – Разве что жизнью.  
– Я все равно не понимаю, что вам от меня нужно! – Меропа даже со стула вскочила, куда присела было, пока с Борджином разговаривала. – Мне что, покончить с собой, чтобы вас порадовать?  
Он покачал головой:  
– Я сказал «жизнью», а не «смертью».  
– Но как тогда?..  
– А этого я пока не знаю, – усмехнулся он. Поднялся, давая понять, что ей тоже пора. – Но уверен, что это не последняя наша встреча. Идем, провожу, чтобы еще раз не вляпалась. А то вытаскивать тебя из неприятностей скоро станет еще одной моей вредной привычкой.  
– А какая у вас еще есть? – не удержалась Меропа.  
Он взглянул с удивлением: вроде как «нашла время спрашивать».  
– Ногти грызу, – буркнул и вышел из комнаты.

***

– Как тебя хоть зовут, непрекрасная незнакомка? – усмехнулся Борджин перед тем, как проститься с ней перед входом в Косой переулок. – …Риддл? Не знаю таких, – сказал, когда она представилась.  
– Это фамилия мужа, он магл. А вообще я из Гонтов.  
Борджин хлопнул себя по лбу:  
– Ну, конечно! Мог бы и сам догадаться! Гонты – последние потомки Слизерина, отсюда и парселтанг!  
Он внимательно оглядел ее – с ног до головы. Усмехнулся довольно, разве что не облизнулся, как увидевший сметану кот.  
– Что ж… До встречи, Меропа _Гонт_.  
Она тоже простилась с ним, не удержавшись от совета дважды в сутки смазывать ногти отвращающим зельем. Именно так мама когда-то отучала ее и Морфина их грызть. Вдруг и Борджину поможет? Зачем ему сразу две вредные привычки?

***

– Поверить не могу, что позволила вам себя уговорить! Томми!  
Сын, уже почти подбежавший к краю тротуара, оглянулся. Помедлил немного, будто раздумывая: подойти к ней или все-таки попробовать поймать какую-нибудь из проезжавших мимо машин? Вернулся, слава Мерлину. Меропа взяла его за руку, но Томми почти сразу же попытался выдернуть пальчики из ее ладони. Пришлось подхватить на руки это неугомонное создание.

– А я вас не уговаривал, – отец Берд усмехнулся. – Просто попросил составить компанию старому и одинокому священнику, которому срочно понадобилось в чужой и равнодушный город. И вы, как женщина отзывчивая и не чуждая сострадания…  
– А клиника этого доктора сама на нашем пути выросла, да?  
– Разумеется, – казалось, еще немного – и он рассмеется. – Как по волшебству!

Меропа вздохнула. Она постепенно привыкала, что люди часто говорят всякие глупости, в которые сами не верят. Нет, не врут – это другое. Шутят. И даже научилась по интонации определять, когда они это делают. Но зачем – до сих пор было для нее загадкой. Мэри почти никогда не шутила, Соур – тоже. А вот Томас – едва ли не через слово, и вид зачастую серьезный такой – если бы у Меропы слух был похуже, так и принимала бы все за чистую монету. И у отца Берда та же привычка была.

– Так что вам сказал доктор Фиддлер? – продолжил он. – Как я понимаю, вы согласились на операцию?  
Меропе очень хотелось рассказать об их беседе, вернее, «консультации». И она знала – после занятий с Мэри – что рассказывать надо по порядку, начиная с того момента, как она, оставив сына в маленькой гостиной – с отцом Бердом и экономкой доктора Фиддлера, вслед за его ассистенткой прошла в кабинет. Но связной истории почему-то не выходило: мешало волнение, обрывки вертевшихся в голове непонятных фраз. «Ведущий глаз не определяется» – кажется, врач имел в виду, что операцию будут делать на обоих? И сразу, чтобы не приезжать сюда еще раз только для этого. И еще что-то было про угол расхождения – там совсем непонятно. Поэтому Меропа начала с главного:  
– Доктор сказал, что мои головные боли могут быть из-за проблем с глазами. Так что после операции они, скорее всего, пройдут. Или хотя бы поменьше станут… Вы не представляете, как бы я этого хотела!  
– Поэтому и согласились?  
– Да, – ответила она, опуская брыкавшегося Томми на землю и тут же перехватывая – не давая ему заскочить в остановившийся рядом автобус. – Хоть вы и не представляете, как мне страшно!

Отец Берд успокаивающе похлопал ее по плечу. Фрэнк тоже часто так делал. Кстати, раз уж вспомнила Фрэнка… Неужели то, что он именно позавчера предложил ей вместе съездить в Лэйкхилл – а ведь обычно обходился без компании – тоже не случайность? Ох, Мэри! Впрочем, сейчас Меропа была ей благодарна.

– Но почему вы тоже считаете, что мне поможет только магловский врач? Почему не целители?  
– Сожалею, но все именно так. Конечно, если за последнее время в колдомедицине не поменялось то, что когда-то составляло ее суть.  
Меропа взглянула удивленно, и он продолжил:  
– Убирать повреждения, полученные при неосторожном обращении с магией. Или, – он усмехнулся, – при неосторожном общении с маглами. Но ключевое слово – «повреждения». В то, что изначально несовершенно, маги не вмешиваются, веря, что природа не может ошибаться. В отличие от маглов, которые порой делают слишком многое, чтобы изменить мир, волшебники стараются плыть по течению, а не спорить с ним. Не все, конечно… но многие. А тех, кто все же рискует, очень не любят. Впрочем, миссис Риддл, мы снова коснулись темы, слишком серьезной и обширной для беседы на прогулке. А мне, меж тем, пора, – он остановился у ведущей вниз лестницы, огороженной с трех сторон низкой металлической решеткой, а с четвертой – прямоугольной аркой с бело-красным кругом*. – Можете не верить, но меня действительно привели сюда дела. Сейчас навещу альма-матер…  
«Вашу маму?» – едва не спросила Меропа, но вовремя прикусила язык. Профессор Соур ведь тоже это слово говорил – когда рассказывал про свои студенческие годы в Оксфорде.  
– Место, где вы учились, да?  
Он кивнул. Предложил поехать с ним, но Меропа отказалась. Это она могла бы еще долго идти рядом с ним, слушая и задавая вопросы о том мире, который он оставил давным-давно, а она почти не знала. Поначалу было страшновато: все боялась неосторожным словом разбередить горькие воспоминания – а их у сквиба должно быть немало. Но потом успокоилась: отец Берд прекрасно умел уходить от лишних разговоров, моментально – и очень искусно – меняя тему. К примеру, на вопрос о том, где он познакомился с Фрэнком, священник ответил коротко: «В госпитале», и тут же начал рассказывать о том, как он в молодости подшутил над одним приятелем. А вот когда она спросила о его семье – нахмурился, потом вроде бы собрался что-то ответить, но как раз объявили, что поезд подъезжает к Лондону. И пришлось ей обуздать свое любопытство.  
А сейчас тоже не поговоришь: Томми давно пора отдохнуть – слишком много впечатлений, как бы не раскапризничался к вечеру. Меропа и так не представляла, как будет ему объяснять, что до возвращения домой ему придется обойтись без вечерней сказки. Может, не стоило его брать с собой? Но… три дня до операции, потом неделя после… да она бы с ума сошла, думая, как сын там, без нее!  
– Нет-нет, мы не заблудимся. И комнаты в гостинице не надо. Нам с Томми есть, где остановиться.  
Сказала и поняла, что успела за полгода соскучиться по их лондонскому дому. А уж как она все это время скучала по Джейн!

___  
*Вход в лондонскую подземку.

***

– Я сам! – Томми вцепился в дверной молоток, забряцал им так, будто собирался пробить медную пластину насквозь. Меропа вздохнула: ему же не объясняли, что таким способом стучат только уличные торговцы? Неизвестно еще, откроют ли им вообще.  
Но дверь все-таки приоткрылась – на ладонь, не больше.

– Мы ничего не… – сердито начала Джейн, но тут же, рассмотрев, кто именно стоит перед ней, ахнула: – Девочка моя!

Меропа оглянуться не успела, как Джейн втащила ее в дом, расцеловала и усадила на диван – тот самый. Забрала уставшего и уже начавшего хныкать Томми, заявив, что он чудо, солнышко и вылитый папа. «Чудо и солнышко», в последнее время не жаловавшее незнакомцев – вон, от отца Берда всю дорогу прятался и отворачивался, только перед самым Лондоном оттаял – свернулось у нее на руках и довольно засопело.

– Совсем замотала ребенка, неугомонная моя, – усмехнулась Джейн. – Пойду его уложу, а ты отдыхай. Вернусь – обедать будем. Это же надо: то сижу тут одна-одинешенька, а то сразу столько гостей.  
– Каких еще гостей? – удивилась Меропа, но Джейн уже поднималась по лестнице.  
Впрочем, ответ на свой вопрос она получила довольно скоро.  
– Добрый день, Меропа, – услышала, обернувшись к снова заскрипевшей лестнице. Том – в домашней одежде, как будто давным-давно приехал – спускался в гостиную.  
Меропа давно пообещала себе быть вежливой с мужем – даже когда этого совершенно не хотелось. И до сих пор получалось неплохо. Но сейчас его появление было настолько неожиданным и – надо сказать – неуместным, что ей – в который раз за последние дни – выдержки и спокойствия не хватило.  
– Том, какого черта ты здесь делаешь?!

***

Оказалось, что он тоже приехал в Лондон по делам.

– Надеюсь, все еще ищешь способ от меня избавиться? – спросила Меропа после ужина, когда Джейн вышла за чем-то на кухню. Томми тоже не было видно, так что можно было не сдерживаться.  
– Надеешься? – вид у него был донельзя удивленный. – Неужели я так тебе надоел? Раньше мне этого не казалось.  
– Раньше мне тоже казалось, что… – Меропа проглотила почти сорвавшееся с языка «ты меня любишь». – Что ты не станешь мне врать.  
– Да я уже два месяца пытаюсь тебе не врать, но ты же не слушаешь! – повысил голос он. – «Нам не о чем разговаривать!» – передразнил. – Чертово Вели… чество, – закончил уже тише, заметив вернувшуюся Джейн.  
– Кто? – удивилась Меропа, но ответить он не успел.  
– Опять ругаются! – всплеснула руками Джейн. – И когда уже повзрослеют? Да ваш малыш и то умнее вас. А ну, разошлись по разным комнатам, пока вести себя не научитесь!  
– А в разных углах нам на коленях не постоять? – проворчал Том, но спорить не стал.

***

Меропа так и просидела бы в своей комнате, воспользовавшись тем, что теперь есть кому читать Томми сказки. Но вскоре в дверь постучали. Кто именно – даже не спросила, кто еще мог там быть?

– Он не желает засыпать без тебя.  
– Не понимаю, что с ним случилось, – раздраженно ответила она. – Дома он прекрасно обходился тем, что я желала ему «спокойной ночи». А здесь…  
– Я тоже много чего не понимаю. Что с ним случилось? Что с тобой случилось? Дома ты, пусть редко, но разговаривала со мной, а здесь все время огрызаешься, стараешься задеть. Какая муха тебя укусила?!  
– Я… мне… – ничего умного, такого, после чего он точно отвяжется, не придумывалось. И она решила сказать правду: – Мне страшно. Очень.  
Том взял ее за руку, и Меропа на мгновенье даже глаза прикрыла – до того приятным было его прикосновение. А может, она и правда слишком строга к нему? Но ведь... зачем он связался с той дамочкой?!  
– Когда у тебя операция?  
– Через два дня.  
– Все будет хорошо. Обязательно будет, правда. А сейчас пойдем со мной к Томми. Он же любит, когда мы все вместе. Если я так уж тебе противен – просто посидишь рядом.  
– Да-да, я сейчас. Ты иди, я догоню, – сказала. – И ты мне не противен, – добавила, когда Том отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы точно ее не услышать.

***

– Как вы себя чувствуете, мэм? – голос ассистентки доктора Фиддлера доносился будто издалека. Что за странную штуку ей к лицу приложили? Чувство – будто дурманящего зелья глотнула.  
– Хорошо… плохо… не знаю.

Она и правда не могла сказать – хорошо ей или плохо. С одной стороны – чувство восторга и легкости, появившееся от магловского зелья, которое она вдыхала через длинную трубку, до сих пор не прошло. С другой… глаза были будто чужие. Плотная повязка неприятно давила на переносицу, хотелось то ли ослабить ее, то ли и вовсе сорвать.  
– А когда ее снимут? – все-таки не выдержала.  
– Уже завтра, мэм. Завтра же и домой отправитесь. Тут к вам пришли, пропустить?  
Меропа кивнула, только после ухода девушки задумавшись, кто же пришел ее навестить? Отец Берд? Но он должен был уехать еще позавчера. Джейн? Но зачем – завтра бы она и так вернулась?  
А потом она узнала шаги…  
– Том?! Зачем ты пришел?

***

Все оказалось не так страшно, как Том ожидал, добираясь до клиники доктора Фиддлера сначала в метро, потом – по узким тихим улочкам, на которых редко-редко появлялись даже прохожие, не говоря уж о велосипедистах или автомобилях. Трехэтажный дом — на первом приемная и, кажется, операционная, на втором четыре послеоперационных палаты, на третьем жил сам Фиддлер с семьей и прислугой – ничем не напоминал тот госпиталь, который они с мамой (по словам отца, «страдавшей благотворительностью») посещали во время войны. Тому потом долго снились окровавленные повязки и небритые лица, а больничным запахом: смесью лекарств и вони от немытых тел, казалось, пропиталось все вокруг.

В доме Фиддлера все было по-другому, но дверь палаты Том все же открывал с опаской. К счастью, за ней тоже ничего страшного не обнаружилось. Неширокая, но удобная кровать, веревка с кистью на конце – для вызова сестры милосердия, рядом – небольшой столик.

Меропа полусидела в кровати, обернулась на звук его шагов. В ней тоже не было ничего пугающего или отталкивающего. Наоборот – едва удалось сдержать улыбку: до того она, с этой широкой повязкой на глазах, напоминала статую Фемиды. Весов только не хватало, но если напрячь воображение, можно представить, что в руке у нее именно они, а не стакан с водой.

А не такое уж и дурацкое сравнение. Ведь именно Меропе решать, что будет с ними обоими, с их браком. Сам же Том понимал, что другой возможности помириться с женой может больше не представиться, и надо постараться не упустить эту.

– Зашел узнать, не нужно ли чем-нибудь помочь, – ответил на ее «приветствие».  
– Не нужно, – так же холодно ответила она. – Если мне что-то понадобится – вызову сестру. А тебе здесь нечего делать.

Она попыталась наощупь поставить стакан на столик, промахнулась, едва не уронила. Том осторожно взял его из ее руки.  
– Благодарю, – все так же нехотя.  
– Не за что. Так у тебя точно все в порядке?  
– Завтра будет известно, – ответила, стараясь говорить спокойно, но голос дрогнул, выдавая, показывая, как она боится завтрашнего дня.

***

– Как, как я себя могу чувствовать?! – Меропа схватилась за голову. – Зачем я только согласилась на это? Все, все просто ужасно!  
– Миссис Риддл, это обычное состояние после операции.  
– Но я вообще ничего не вижу!  
– Этого не может быть. Острота зрения не изменилась; по крайней мере, не стала хуже.  
– Не хуже?! Все двоится, а когда присматриваюсь – вообще расплывается. И голова снова болит.  
– Это совершенно нормально. Теперь вместо одной картинки вашему мозгу надо воспринимать две. А он к такому не привык, нужно время. Недели две, иногда больше. Но вы еще молоды, миссис Риддл, так что будем надеяться на лучшее. Кстати, вас давно ждет в приемной симпатичный молодой человек. Скажу ему, чтобы поднимался, моя экономка позовет вас, когда прибудет такси.

До того, как Том вошел к ней в палату, Меропа успела заглянуть в зеркало. Толстое двухголовое чудовище с четырьмя налитыми кровью глазами. Ну что ж, оно и к лучшему: зайдет, посмотрит на нее – и сбежит подальше.

– Ты готова? – он набросил ей на плечи жакет, пробормотав, что на улице что-то похолодало, а ей сейчас болеть не стоит. Протянул согнутую руку, приглашая взяться: – Доктор сказал, что тебе несколько дней будет нужна помощь.  
Меропа не стала отказываться. Ничего, только бы добраться до дома, а там ей будет помогать Джейн.

– Не понимаю, зачем тебе это? – сердито спросила, когда они сели в такси. В горле першило, в глаза будто песка насыпали. Неужели так будет две недели, а то и больше? И Том еще со своей дурацкой заботой!  
– Я все-таки твой муж. Обещал ведь когда-то: «в горе и в радости, болезни и здравии».  
– Ты нарушил много обещаний, одним больше или меньше…  
Вместо ответа он снова взял ее за руку. Меропа представила свою ладонь, лежавшую в его. Руки у нее еще ничего, не уродливые, пусть и суставы у пальцев крупноваты – «ведьмины пальцы». Вот пусть руку и разглядывает, все остальное в ней сейчас куда омерзительнее. И раньше смотреть было страшно, а сейчас еще эти глаза красные!

– Неужели тебе не противно быть рядом со мной, смотреть на меня?!  
Том усмехнулся:  
– Ты и раньше не была красавицей.  
От обиды у нее дар речи пропал. Конечно, она никогда не заблуждалась насчет своей внешности, но надеялась, что хоть немного нравится ему.  
– И это мне совершенно не мешало, – продолжил он. – Кстати, мы приехали.  
Вышел из машины первым, открыл дверь перед ней, шутливо поклонился:  
– Добро пожаловать домой, миссис Риддл!

***

Дома были заботливые руки Джейн и радостно вопящий Томми. Обнял ее, уткнулся носом в шею.  
– Я скучал, – строго сказал. – Не уходи больше.

Поданные к чаю сконы, обычно пресные, почти безвкусные, на этот раз получились невозможно сладкими. Казалось, сахар даже на зубах хрустел. Меропа удивленно посмотрела – вернее, попыталась сфокусировать взгляд – на Джейн.  
– Вы не представляете, кто мне помогал сегодня с выпечкой! Наш малыш…  
– Я не малыш, я большой.  
– Наш большой мальчик. Вам нравится?  
– Очень необычно, – улыбнулся сыну Том.

Кстати, на зубах хрустел вовсе не сахар. Это была яичная скорлупа.

***

Меропа дернула за шнурок над кроватью. Сейчас придет Джейн, поможет ей спуститься в гостиную. Если бы она еще могла прочитать письмо от Соура! Но с этим точно придется подождать неделю-другую. Хотя Том вчера предложил помощь, но когда увидел непонятные закорючки – быстро сник. Хорошо еще, что поверил, что это просто другая система записи звуков, а не неизвестный язык.

Мерлин, получается, что она тоже все время ему врет? Сама врет, а на него обижается? Нет-нет, это же совсем другое!

Ну куда же пропала Джейн? Ага, идет… Меропа прислушалась к шагам в коридоре. Нет, этого быть не может! Какого черта он снова…  
– А где Джейн?  
– Я ее отправил с Томми гулять, – беспечно ответил Том. – Она ему куда лучше город покажет.  
«Да не нужно ему никакого города, лучше бы на заднем дворе поиграл… хотя там места мало», – сердито подумала она.  
– Но если тебе что-нибудь нужно… Мне ведь и правда не трудно.  
Меропа вздохнула:  
– Зато мне трудно. После всего, что ты сделал – нам стоило бы расстаться. Или, по крайней мере, стараться как можно меньше времени проводить вместе.  
– А мне бы хотелось как можно больше. Ты нужна мне, правда, – от нежности в его голосе дыхание перехватило, а когда он накрыл ее ладонь своей…  
– Тебе слишком много нужно! И слишком… многие. Вроде этой, с которой вы на лошадях скакали!  
Том вскочил, прошелся по комнате, будто пытаясь унять волнение. Потом снова сел рядом:  
– Слушай, ну сколько можно! Тогда, с леди Ирвинг… это было ошибкой.  
– Все двенадцать раз?! Не много ли ошибок, одна за другой?  
Теперь он был не просто удивлен – потрясен.  
– Ты что, считала?!  
Меропа смутилась:  
– Понимаешь, мое обоняние лучше, чем у многих… чем у всех людей. Оно у меня ближе… к змеиному, что ли. А от тебя каждый раз, когда ты возвращался из конюшни, пахло ее духами дурацкими!  
– Французскими.  
– Какая разница! А еще п**о**том – причем не только твоим. И… нетрудно было догадаться.  
– Вот это да… Надо было ванну принимать, да?  
– Это бы не помогло, – покачала головой она. И тут же вспыхнула: – Надо было не врать!  
– Я больше не буду, – с готовностью ответил Том. – Не буду тебя обманывать. Веришь?  
– Не знаю.

Меропа и правда не знала, готова ли она поверить, что Том откажется от всех этих красоток ради уродливого красноглазого чудовища. Но, черт возьми, ей так хотелось в это верить!

По крайней мере, к его помощи она уже привыкла. В конце концов, это же не навсегда? Глаза ее все еще не научились видеть мир по-новому, но постепенно все становилось лучше и лучше. Еще немного – может быть, даже меньше отведенных ей доктором Фиддлером пары недель – и сможет везде ходить самостоятельно. А потом и читать-писать. А пока лучше радоваться их с Томом нежданному сближению, тихим семейным вечерам, и самому приятному для ее ушей голосу, читающему им с Томми про волшебников, великанов и дальние страны.

***

Если бы еще не появлявшиеся время от времени глупые желания, странные мысли о том, что ей мало только помощи, сочувствия и участия! Что ей хочется большего. Чтобы сплетались не только пальцы, чтобы ничего больше не разделяло их – ни стены и двери, ни всякие глупости, которые она когда-то напридумывала… ни одежда.

И с каждым днем становилось все труднее сдерживаться. Меропа то и дело повторяла себе, что красавцы не любят уродин, что Том просто жалеет ее. Или, как он раньше говорил, пытается быть вежливым. Или не хочет расстраивать Джейн. Да мало ли какие у него могут быть причины так себя вести! А ей бы лучше не думать о всякой ерунде, а под ноги смотреть – тогда бы не споткнулась, вынудив его снова ее ловить.

Но обнимать при этом – нежно и бережно, будто она может сломаться от неосторожного движения – его никто не вынуждал! Но почему тогда?..

– Я лучше пойду, – прошептала Меропа, не делая и попытки отодвинуться.  
– Да, конечно. Увидимся за обедом, так? – Том тоже и не думал отпускать ее, наоборот – прижал сильнее, наклонился, теплое дыхание у самой щеки.  
– Увидимся… – а его губы – совсем рядом, близко-близко, только бы решиться…

Нет, глупость какая!  
Да!

И поцелуй – горячий, сумасшедший, почти грубый, со вкусом крови из прокушенной губы – не понять уже, чьей, и торопливые извинения, так же поспешно принятые – только не отвлекайся, не сейчас, еще немного!  
Том толкнул дверь, увлек ее в какую-то комнату – не спальню и не детскую, но какая разница, хоть кладовка, только бы с ним…

– Дети, вы куда пропали? – О, нет!  
– Нас Джейн зовет, обедать.  
– К черту все! Меропа, я…  
– Мама-папа, вы где? – И подрагивающая от его шагов лестница. – Я вас ищу!  
Том отпустил ее… И не понять, кому из них больше не хотелось расставаться. Приоткрыл дверь:  
– Идем-ка обедать.

***

Вечером Меропа места себе не находила. Вспоминала их поцелуй, думая о том, что было бы, если бы их не окликнула Джейн. Захотел бы Том большего? А она? У нее так давно ничего подобного не было, что порой казалось, что уже и не нужно. А иногда – особенно, когда он вдруг подходил слишком близко – у нее даже дыхание перехватывало от желания.

А еще, когда они вместе зашли к сыну (он – чтобы почитать книжку, а Меропа просто пожелать доброй ночи), и присели рядом с ним на кровать, Том вдруг погладил ее по руке. Или он это не нарочно? Просто задел, потянувшись куда-то? Или?..

Зачем-то переоделась, жалея, что не взяла с собой ни одного красивого платья. Нет, это тоже неплохое, и сидит хорошо, и цвет ей идет… но оно обычное, а для их первого вечера вдвоем хотелось бы другого… Мерлин, до чего она смешна! Может, он вообще к ней не придет? И почему она решила, что он собирался это сделать?

«Наверняка не придет», – Меропа коснулась было верхней пуговицы – чтобы переодеться. А потом запереть дверь и лечь спать… но передумала.  
«А вдруг Том ждет, что именно я приду к нему? Я ведь когда-то дала понять, что хочу сама решать, спать с ним или нет. Может, он сейчас так же сидит в своей комнате и ждет моего решения?»  
Меропа вскочила, бросилась к двери, и тут же в глазах потемнело, едва успела ухватиться за спинку кровати. Далеко же она так уйдет! Или все-таки попробовать?

Пока раздумывала, в дверь постучали. Тихо – видимо, чтобы никого не разбудить, но уверенно. Так, как и положено стучать вернувшемуся домой хозяину. У Меропы дыхание перехватило, едва хватило сил откликнуться.  
– Могу я войти?  
– А-а… Да… Конечно!  
Том поцеловал ее, едва перешагнув порог. Ответила, даже не задумываясь, прижалась к нему. Все-таки решился, пришел, все-таки хочет ее! И… любит?  
– Дорогая… – И когда он успел расстегнуть все пуговицы на платье?  
Меропе вдруг стало не по себе. А если… если ему не понравится? Раньше она не задумывалась о тех, других женщинах, которые были в его жизни. Ну были и были, что с того? А сейчас стало страшно: что, если она во всем им уступает? Особенно этой, с духами французскими?  
– Ну что ты? – кажется, он почувствовал ее настроение. Отступил на полшага, но руки с ее плеч не убрал. – Отвыкла?  
– Да, – почти не соврала Меропа. Конечно, и отвыкла тоже.

Его пальцы скользнули с плеча вниз, нащупали и сжали ее ладонь. До чего горячие у него руки! Или у нее холодные?  
– Не бойся, – Том поочередно целовал костяшки ее пальцев, будто подсчитывая, сколько дней в каждом из месяцев года. И шептал в промежутках: – Все… будет… хорошо… Доверься мне… как раньше… Пожалуйста…  
– Хорошо, – прошептала Меропа перед тем, как снова его поцеловать.  
А потом оказалось совершенно все равно, какое на ней платье. Тем более, она сняла его почти сразу.

***

На следующее утро Том проснулся первым.

Меропа слышала, как он ворочается, шуршит чем-то. Но сама долго не решалась повернуться к нему, открыть глаза. А вдруг ей все приснилось? Так и лежала рядом, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
– Доброе утро, дорогая, – погладил по волосам, спине.

Значит, ничего не приснилось. Все, о чем так давно мечтала, случилось на самом деле. Тогда и решилась повернуться, обнять в ответ.  
– Доброе утро, Том!

***

Они прожили в Лондоне еще месяц, и Меропа считала, что он был самым счастливым в ее жизни. Иногда она с улыбкой вспоминала, что точно так же думала два года назад, когда они вдвоем гуляли по тем же улицам и паркам, где сейчас гуляют втроем. Но сейчас все было намного лучше. Хотя бы потому, что она больше не была беременной, а значит, не должна была кланяться каждому кусту, чувствуя, как желудок выворачивается наизнанку.  
В глубине души Меропа желала, чтобы так все и оставалось – хотя бы в ближайшие годы… а лучше всегда. Ей бы одного ребенка вполне хватило, но если Том захочет еще – может, она и согласится… со временем. Но только не сейчас, ради Мерлина, не сейчас, когда жизнь только начала налаживаться! Поделилась своими опасениями с Томом, и, к счастью, он с ней согласился. «Я об этом позабочусь», – сказал, и Меропа, как всегда, ему доверилась.

А еще она носила именно те платья, которые хотела, считаясь только со своим желанием и своим вкусом, а не чьими-то понятиям о том, что прилично, а что нет. Даже Том оценил, насколько проще и дешевле покупать одежду в большом универсальном магазине, а не в салонах. Тем более, на фигуру Меропы ничего не требовалось подгонять – нынешняя мода была как раз для таких, как она: костлявых и широкоплечих, почти лишенных всяких женских округлостей.

Но главное – ей больше не нужно было думать о том, что пора добавить мужу в питье новую порцию любовного зелья, и гадать, что случится, если она все-таки забудет. Том любил ее… да, кажется, все-таки любил. Пусть он ни разу ей об этом не сказал, а сама так и не решилась спросить, но он приходил к ней каждую ночь и оставался до утра, да и днем был нежен, ласков и предупредителен. Когда Джейн была занята, присматривал за Томми, зная, как Меропе сейчас трудно уследить за шустрым ребенком. И без того постоянно кружилась голова, в глазах то темнело, то двоилось… Тогда она растерянно оглядывалась, искала, за что бы ухватиться, чтобы не упасть. И чаще всего натыкалась на руку Тома. Сжимала ее, иногда слишком сильно – так, что потом на его запястье были видны розовые вмятины от ее ногтей. Но Том никогда не жаловался, наоборот: обнимал, шептал, чтобы она успокоилась, что он рядом и все будет хорошо. И Меропе казалось, что именно в эти минуты они с ним были по-настоящему близки – даже сильнее, чем ночами, когда соединялись их тела.

Теперь, когда почти ни о чем не нужно было волноваться, они смогла вполне оценить красоту мест, по которым они гуляли. Ровные дорожки и идеально подстриженная трава ее не очень-то привлекали, а если отойти подальше, туда, где дорожки сменялись едва заметными, петляющими между деревьев тропками… Как забавно было представлять, что на всей земле остались только они втроем! И больше никаких красоток с французскими духами. Никаких соперниц, и Том будет только ее…

Только вот ей самой теперь не хотелось всю жизнь думать только о нем, видеть рядом его одного – когда в мире столько интересного! И они возвращались туда – счастливые и смеющиеся, держа за руки Томми и стараясь не упустить момент, когда он, подогнув ноги, повисал между ними. Это называлось «играть в аэроплан».

И люди вокруг почему-то казались куда приветливее, чем два года назад. Больше никто не смотрел на Тома и Меропу с недоумением, наоборот. Некоторые пары или семьи, с которыми встречались настолько часто, что стали выделять друг друга из прочей толпы гуляющих, здоровались с ними, перебрасывались парой вежливых фраз. Дамы улыбались Томми, утверждая, что никогда не видели такого очаровательного ребенка.

– Ах, какие кудри! Будь они посветлее, я бы назвала его ангелочком! – шумно восхищалась одна, то и дело дергая за рукав своего супруга – уже немолодого, полноватого мужчину в военной форме.  
Волосы Томми – черные, как у отца – и правда очень отросли за последнее время и теперь доходили почти до плеч, на концах завиваясь забавными колечками.

– А он просто чертенок, – рассмеялся Том и подхватил сына на руки. – Нет-нет, это не едят! Давай-ка сюда! – подставил ладонь, и Томми нехотя выплюнул туда блестящую черную ягоду.

Меропа заметила то ли завистливый, то ли просто тоскующий взгляд, который бросила на Тома жена военного, но ревности не почувствовала. Теперь ее муж был только ее, и она это зна… нет, скорее, верила в это. Хотела верить.

Ягоду, кстати, Томми вполне мог съесть – это для маглов такие смертельны, а их сын разве что подольше покапризничал бы вечером, отказываясь идти в кровать. Ничего, иногда можно – тем более, в последнее время он поведением и правда напоминал маленького ангелочка. То ли у Джейн был какой-то секрет воспитания детей, то ли рядом со счастливыми родителями и ему было хорошо.

Именно во время одной из их прогулок и случилось то, чего Меропа одновременно ждала и побаивалась – первое проявлении магии у Томми.

***

– Надеюсь, мы купили правильную розу, – усмехнулся Том, рассматривая невзрачный горшок с ростком в несколько дюймов высотой. Тонкие веточки и несколько бледных листочков, казалось, не имели ничего общего с роскошным кустом, усыпанным темно-фиолетовыми цветами – именно такой был нарисован на коробке, из которой сотрудница оранжереи достала это блеклое недоразумение. – Именно ту, которую мама просила.  
– Если это вообще роза, – Меропа тоже рассматривала цветок с подозрением.

Сотрудница – пожилая, чопорного вида дама, похожая на библиотекаря из Большого Хэнглтона, поджала губы и скрылась за дверью с надписью «Только для персонала».

– В любом случае, раньше следующей весны мы этого не узнаем, – Том перехватил горшок поудобнее повернулся к выходу. – Дорогая, а где наш сын?  
Меропа огляделась, подавив желание взмахнуть палочкой и сказать «Ассио, Томми!». Ну почему он и секунды не может постоять на месте? А когда снова повернулась к прилавку…

– Папа, мама, а он такой же! – довольный Томми рассматривал розовый куст высотой в пару футов, слишком крупный для горшка, из которого рос. Для «их» горшка. Фиолетовые цветы на нем и правда были такие, как на картинке – даже росли в том же порядке.  
– Это ты сделала? – повернулся к ней Том. Меропа покачала головой. Взглядом указала на сына:  
– Он.  
– Но получается… Получается, что он тоже колдун, вроде тебя? – Том нахмурился, и у Меропы сердце сжалось, а рука сама потянулась к палочке: «Обливиэйт? Или сначала уничтожить чертов куст? Или?..» Но Том уже улыбнулся: – Но это же… удивительно!  
– Папа, тебе нравится? – так и просиял Томми.  
– Очень. – Том присел рядом с ним, как часто делал, желая поговорить по душам. – Только понимаешь… Нам будет очень трудно довезти этот куст до дома в целости. А потом он может не прижиться – слишком большой. И бабушке будет грустно.  
Томми тоже моментально поскучнел, даже губы скривились, еще немного – и расплачется.  
– Томми не любит, когда бабушке грустно!  
– Ты можешь сделать так, как было? – спросил его Том.  
– Он не сможет, – покачала головой Меропа. – К сожалению, детская стихийная магия совершенно неконтролируемая, применяется бессознательно, так что единственное, что мы могли бы…  
– Пусть не грустит, – вздохнул Томми, и в ту же секунду куст исчез, оставив вместо себя прежние пару веточек.  
– Не может этого быть, – прошептала Меропа, но никто ее не слушал: подхватив в одну руку розу, а другую протянув сыну, Том пошел к высокой стеклянной двери.

Весь вечер она потом места себе не находила, обдумывая случившееся. С одной стороны, она радовалась, что Том не испугался того, что их сын – волшебник. С другой… Не так она представляла себе первую попытку Томми колдовать. Он не был испуган, его жизни ничего не угрожало – а именно в таких условиях детская магия впервые прокладывала себе путь – разрушительная, бесконтрольная, иногда пугающая и самого малыша, и тех, кто оказывался рядом. Томми же просто стало любопытно!

И то, что случилось потом… Не каждый взрослый сумеет отменить действие своего заклинания. А чтобы ребенок! Нет, это было не «удивительно», как сказал Том. Это было невероятно.

И страх «что же мы теперь будем делать?» то и дело сменялся гордостью: ее сын – настоящий волшебник, самый сильный, самый лучший! Настоящий потомок Слизерина!

***

Меропа не хотела уезжать из Лондона – даже тогда, когда оправилась после операции, а нормальное, «бинокулярное» зрение стало привычным. Здесь, в этом доме, рядом с нежно любящей всю их семью Джейн, ей было хорошо.  
– Может, останемся здесь навсегда? – как-то спросила Тома.  
– До осени точно можем, – кивнул он. – А потом…

Меропа уже знала, что значит его «потом» – Цезарь, охота… возможно, он снова вернется к своим ученикам. И по родителям Том скучал. А они, особенно Мэри, наверняка скучали по внуку. А Томас, как бы не ворчал и не храбрился, все-таки нуждался в ее помощи. Или нет? Кажется, Джейн говорила, что он все-таки нанял управляющего?

Ей же самой порой очень недоставало Соура, его язвительных замечаний, их уроков. Теперь она даже радовалась его письмам, тем более, они стали куда более редкими – иногда по два-три дня ни одного не получала. Впрочем, Меропа была уверена, что Соур вовсе не охладел к их занятиям, что ему их тоже не хватает. Один раз он даже позвонил ей по телефону – что, учитывая его нелюбовь к «этому жуткому механизму, безбожно перевирающему не только интонацию, но и слова», было настоящим подвигом. Правда, долго их разговор не продлился: обвинив Меропу в легкомыслии и безответственности, а телефонную компанию – в том, что шуршанием и треском она нарочно мешает ему обсудить дело необычайной важности, Соур бросил трубку.  
Меропа чувствовала себя виноватой перед ним, но была не в силах прервать свой второй медовый месяц даже ради уроков парселтанга.

В любом случае, они же рано или поздно вернутся в Малый Хэнглтон? Когда-нибудь… Например, осенью, когда все вокруг затянет туманом, зарядят дожди и гулять в парке станет невозможно. Тогда и поедут домой, к багряно-золотому лесу, который с каждым днем становится все прозрачнее, и к летающей по воздуху паутинке.  
Но вернуться им пришлось намного раньше – в конце лета.

***  
В тот день Том, как обычно, проснулся первым.  
– Доброе утро, дорогая.  
– Доброе, – она потянулась к нему, зажмурилась от предвкушаемого удовольствия неторопливых полусонных поцелуев. Иногда они даже перерастали в нечто большее, но чаще прерывались топотом по коридору маленьких ног, и они с Томом только и успевали, что отпрянуть друг от друга, откатиться на разные стороны кровати, освобождая место посередине, на которое секунду спустя плюхался их сын. Но сегодня оба замерли, привлеченные странным шумом за окном.

На подоконник уселась серая сова – встрепанная, недовольная.  
— Ого! Как ж она тут оказалась? — Том подошел к окну, открыл его. Птица не улетала. — Кыш! А ну, пошла отсюда! Надо же, у нее к лапе что-то привязано! — обернулся он к Меропе. Но она уже и сама подошла.

Совиная почта, напрямую, без переадресовки! Что же там могло быть? В магическом мире она никого не знала – особенно из тех, кто мог позволить себе роскошь обзавестись личной совой.

Томми решили взять в Хогвартс в полтора года? Вряд ли.  
Значит…

– Интересно, что там написано? – бормотал Том, отвязывая свернутый трубочкой пергамент.  
Меропа вздохнула.  
– Думаю, это извещение из Министерства магии. – Развернула свиток, щурясь, вгляделась в написанные фиолетовыми чернилами строчки. – Нам и правда пора возвращаться: через неделю выходит из тюрьмы мой брат, Морфин.  



	18. Узник Азкабана

Меропа распахнула окно; медленно, наслаждаясь запахом травы, земли и спелых яблок, вдохнула. После Лондона воздух здесь казался удивительно свежим и вкусным.  
– До чего хорошо дома!  
  
Настроение не испортила даже Лиззи, на приказ Тома отнести их с женой вещи в одну комнату ответившая: «Да, милорд!» – таким тоном, будто выпила пару унций драконьей желчи.  
Всех остальных мир в их семье только порадовал.  
  
***  
  
Меропа, никогда не чувствовавшая себя в Риддл-Хаусе полноправной хозяйкой – и, надо сказать, не стремившаяся к этому – с облегчением оставила Тома с сыном на попечение Мэри и заперлась с Томасом в кабинете. Знакомство с новым управляющим решили отложить на завтра, а пока она просматривала все скопившиеся за время их лондонских каникул бумаги. Привычно пересчитывала; сначала очень внимательно и каждую минуту ожидая наткнуться на ошибку (у Томаса они постоянно встречались). Потом немного успокоилась – кажется, управляющий, этот мистер Амбрустер, знал свое дело.  
  
– Так, а это что? – протянула она Томасу лист бумаги с его подписью. – Зачем нам на фабрике этот «союз работников»?  
– Амбрустер сказал, они везде есть, – пожал он плечами. – Как я понял – что-то вроде хора церковного, или там клубов всяких. Собираются, книжки читают – те, кто пограмотнее.  
Меропа нахмурилась. Зачем создавать какой-то непонятный «союз» только для того, чтобы книжки читать? В газетах она порой натыкалась на это выражение, но не обращала внимания. Теперь, кажется, стоило обратить. И Амбрустера завтра расспросит, что и как.  
  
Над бумагами она просидела до глубокой ночи. Не заметила даже, в какой момент ушел Томас – так увлеклась. Пока добиралась по темному коридору до выделенной им с Томом общей спальни, услышала, как часы пробили два. Само собой, муж уже спал. Меропа тихонько, стараясь не разбудить, вытянулась рядом. Вспомнила, что он, кажется, пару раз заглядывал в кабинет, спрашивал, долго ли она еще. Меропа же, не поднимая головы, отвечала «я скоро». Да, глупо получилось… Ничего, утром наверстают.  
  
Но утром – проснувшись в одиночестве – она узнала, что Том уже полчаса как уехал на конюшню. То ли очень соскучился по Цезарю, то ли… обиделся на нее? Вот и сиди теперь, гадай! Меропа усмехнулась: если так пойдет и дальше, им не понадобятся те неприятно пахнущие каучуком штуковины, целую пачку которых они привезли из Лондона.  
Впрочем, сидеть и гадать ей все равно было некогда: перед поездкой на фабрику было бы неплохо забежать в библиотеку, сдать прочитанные книги и взять новые. И посмотреть наконец-то законченный зимний сад – именно его Томас устроил из бывшего нежилого крыла. В подарок Мэри: то ли на день рождения, то ли по поводу того, что они уже четверть века вместе. И то и другое отмечали в июле, через неделю после ее отъезда в Лондон.  
  
А после обеда Меропу ждало то, чего ей так недоставало даже в самые счастливые моменты – встреча с профессором… вернее, для нее в какой-то мере «студентом» Соуром.  
  
***  
  
– Профессор! – Меропа все-таки не сдержалась, обняла его. – Как я по вам соскучилась!  
– Профе-ессор! – передразнил Соур. – Вы безнадежны, Меропа. Впрочем, не стану скрывать: я тоже в равной степени рад и новому уроку, и возможности снова видеть вашу глупую физиономию. Как ни противно это признавать, – он поморщился, видимо для того, чтобы у нее и сомнения не осталось в том, насколько ему неприятно будет произносить следующую фразу, – вам удалось стать одной из немногих людей, которые вызывает во мне это дурацкое, бесполезное чувство, именуемое душевной привязанностью.  
– Я тоже вас люблю, – рассмеялась она. – Так что вы мне хотели сказать?  
  
Сказать профессор желал много чего. И то, что бросать его на целый месяц было с ее стороны крайне, крайне безрассудно и даже безответственно.  
И что она обязательно должна взглянуть на его заметки. Конечно, большую часть из них вряд ли опубликуют, но…  
  
– Меньшую тоже не опубликуют! – так и подпрыгнула Меропа. – Вы что, всерьез собираетесь поделиться своими соображениями по поводу парселтанга с магловскими учеными? Вы с ума сошли?  
Соур смутился – видимо, и сам неплохо представлял, как все отреагируют на его статьи.  
– Но, может быть, со временем человечество сможет принять тот факт, что рядом с ним живут те, кто обладает не совсем привычными способностями?  
  
Меропа вспомнила, как – по рассказам отца Берда – человечество относилось к этому факту перед принятием Статута о секретности, и поёжилась. А Соур уже делился новой гениальной идеей:  
– Как вы считаете, одинаков ли змеиный язык в разных странах, или в нем, как в человеческом, существуют серьезные различия? Было бы интересно сравнить, понимают ли меня змеи… скажем, привезенные сюда из Африки, Индии или Южной Америки.  
– Вас пока и я не очень-то понимаю, – попыталась немного охладить его пыл Меропа. Впрочем, как она прекрасно знала – ненадолго. – Слова вы различаете хорошо, но когда начинаете говорить… С этим у вас хуже, чем у меня когда-то с музыкой. Даже она (кивнув на лежавшую на подоконнике гадюку) иногда посмеивается.  
Гадюка согласно качнула головой и переползла поближе. Соур поморщился, но ничего не сказал: в последние занятия он начал относиться к этому спокойнее. Видно, привык ко «второй хозяйке» дома Гонтов.  
  
Даже спросил как-то, как ее зовут. Меропа растерялась:  
– Э-э-э… не знаю. Это же просто змея, зачем ее как-то называть?  
– Глупости. У всех должно быть имя. К примеру… – он задумался, но гадюка опередила:  
_– А мне нравитс-с-ся: Прос-с-сто С-с-смея! Хорош-ш-шее имя!_  
  
С тех пор они ее так и называли. Сама же Просто Змея, казалось, прониклась симпатией к Соуру, которого звала «не совсем повелителем». Меропа знала, что змеи считают Повелителями (и подчиняются им безраздельно) тех магов, которые говорят на их языке. Соур парселтанг пусть и с трудом, но осваивал. А вот магом он не был. Так что слушаться его Просто Змея считала лишним, но признавала кем-то вроде двуногого змееныша, юного и несмышлёного. Меропа иногда с улыбкой представляла, как удивился бы Соур, узнав об этом. Но сама считала вполне нормальным: гадюке было не меньше дюжины лет, по человеческим меркам – глубокая старость.  
  
А еще Соур сообщил, что его отпуск заканчивается – через две недели надо быть в Оксфорде.  
Две недели… вернее, одна – после возвращения Морфина ей будет не до уроков. Меропа хотела предложить в оставшееся время встречаться чаще… хотя бы через день, но подумала, что у нее и так слишком много дел. Да и Том может снова обидеться. Значит, сегодня будет их последнее занятие.  
– В вашем доме ведь есть камин, правда?  
– Разумеется.  
– Тогда пришлите мне адрес – я подключу его к сети и буду вас навещать.  
Кажется, мысль о том, что к нему в комнату может в любой момент ввалиться перепачканная копотью ведьма, Соура в восторг не привела. Но что делать, если телефон он не любит, писем им обоим мало, а ждать до следующего лета – слишком долго?  
  
_– Я тош-ш-ше буду с-с-скучать_, – прошипела Просто Змея, когда Соур направился к двери.  
Тот обернулся:  
– В этом доме все возмутительно эмоциональны.  
Но вышел как-то очень уж поспешно. Не для того ли, чтобы никто не заметил, как «возмутительно эмоционален» он сам?  
  
«В этом доме…» – Меропа огляделась. Скоро здесь появится еще один хозяин. Повелитель. Глава рода Гонтов. Как при нем изменится их жизнь?  
  
***  
  
Занавески Меропа все-таки повесила. Не то чтобы они были нужны – все равно в их окна никто не заглядывал. Но очень хотелось, чтобы всё… или почти всё было так, как при маме. Чтобы Морфин сразу почувствовал себя дома. Вымыла и без того чистые полы, окна, проветрила во всех комнатах, чтобы выгнать даже намек на тот затхлый, сжимающий грудь запах, который рано или поздно появляется в домах, где никто не живет.  
  
— Дорогой, не стоит залезать сюда, — Меропа в который раз сняла сына с подоконника. — К сожалению, без метлы даже волшебники летают только вниз.  
— Томми полетит! — упрямо заявил тот и снова высунулся в окно.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — проворчала она, но решила, что больше вмешиваться не будет: пусть учится на своем опыте. В конце концов, если для магловского ребенка его возраста падение из окна – даже с первого этажа – могло стать фатальным, волшебника всегда защитит магия.  
  
***  
  
Магия Томми… Помнится, после ее первого проявления Меропа места себе не находила. Это в оранжерее им повезло: служащая очень вовремя вышла. А если бы осталась – вот был бы сюрприз: розовый куст, во мгновенье ока выросший на пару футов. После такого точно пришлось бы звать обливиэйторов из министерства – сама Меропа по-прежнему боялась этого заклинания: а вдруг не получится, это же не стол неудачно починить! Так можно человеку всю жизнь переломать только потому, что он где-то не вовремя оказался.  
  
Но как объяснить Томми, что в присутствии маглов нельзя колдовать? Если бы он был постарше или хоть как-то осознал, что делает что-то необычное! Но, кажется, магия для него была чем-то вроде еще одного достижения – вроде умения ходить, говорить новые слова или называть «по именам» все бабушкины розы. Конечно, за некоторые «достижения» – вроде попыток забраться повыше – его отнюдь не хвалили, но с магией было иначе: Томми наверняка заметил, как они удивились и обрадовались. То есть, явно одобрили. А теперь запретить?  
  
Впрочем, на следующее утро Том нашел и выход из положения, и нужные слова, попросив сына никогда не «изменять вещи», если это может увидеть кто-нибудь кроме них с Меропой.  
– Это будет наш секрет. А секреты никому не показывают.  
– Даже бабушке?  
– И дедушке тоже.  
Томми кивнул: секрет так секрет.  
– А людей можно изменять? – вдруг спросил.  
Меропа едва не ахнула: каких еще людей?! А может, это далеко не первое колдовство их сына? И с вызовом обливиэйторов они уже опоздали? Но, кажется, в Риддл-Хаусе никто ни о чем таком не упоминал – даже слуги, а от них точно ничего не скроешь.  
Но Том и бровью не повел:  
– Людей тоже нельзя. Вообще нельзя, никогда, даже если никто не видит.  
– И детей?  
– Тем более.  
– И зверей нельзя?  
– И зверей не стоит. А каких зверей? – решил уточнить он.  
– Мух. И ос – когда они злые и кусачие.  
– Думаю, мух с осами можно, – подумав, разрешил Том, и счастливый Томми тут же убежал к Джейн – рассказывать о вчерашнем. К счастью, та приняла все за обычные детские фантазии.  
  
***  
  
Меропа еще раз огляделась, проверяя, все ли готово к возвращению брата.  
— Вроде, все в порядке, — почти пропела она. — Мы молодцы, идем домой, завтра будем встречать дядю Морфина.  
— Не хочу домой! — И Томми снова попытался высунуться по пояс в окно.  
— А я хочу, — Меропа перехватила его, поставила на пол. — Сам пойдешь или на руках?  
— Сам, — и он побежал впереди, смешно подпрыгивая. Меропа едва успевала следом, удивляясь, сколько же сил в этом удивительном ребенке.  
  
***  
  
Встречать Морфина она все же отправилась одна. Он давно не был дома, а там такие перемены. Отца больше нет, зато есть племянник... и ее муж. Да, тот самый магл, из-за которого он и оказался в Азкабане.  
  
Меропа вдруг испугалась: а что, если Морфин так и не простит? Ни Тома за то, что случилось, ни ее – за то, что пошла против воли семьи? Если не сумеет принять ее выбор?  
  
«Глупости, незачем раньше времени расстраиваться. Как бы там ни было, Морфин любит меня. А значит, рано или поздно…»  
Ее размышления прервал хлопок аппарации и, сразу же за ним, стук в дверь. Открыла, не медля ни секунды. Один из стоявших за ней авроров такой быстроты не ожидал – совсем по-детски ойкнул, вскинул палочку, которой до этого чесал себе спину. Его товарищ засмеялся было, но тут же – наверняка с немалым трудом – принял серьезный вид, протянул ей прямоугольник бланка и перо:  
— Распишитесь, мисс.  
Меропа, торопясь и разбрызгивая чернила, нацарапала свое имя. Получилось непонятно, но, кажется, авроров устроило: откланялись и в тот же миг аппарировали, оставив их с братом наедине. Можно было, наконец, обнять его:  
— С возвращением!  
Морфин тоже прижал Меропу к себе, уткнулся лбом в ее макушку:  
— Змеюшка…  
  
***  
  
Дома Морфин застыл посреди большей из комнат:  
— Красиво. Сама все сделала? — спросил, как и раньше, на парселтанге.  
— Да, да. Ты садись, вот, к столу, — Меропа заботливо подставила брату стул. — Ты голодный, да? Я сейчас….  
Она поставила перед ним прихваченный из дома кусок пирога, взмахнула палочкой, подогревая.  
— Молодец, змеюшка. Я ж говорил отцу, что ты никакой не сквиб. Дурища просто, гы-гы-гы! — Морфин, посмеявшись, запихнул в рот пирог едва ли не целиком, с чавканьем заработал челюстями. — А гыде, кстать, тец? — спросил, не прожевав, но Меропа его все равно поняла. Ну что ж… как бы ей ни хотелось отложить неприятный разговор, лучше сразу все выяснить.  
— Он умер. Еще полтора года назад, зимой.  
— От оно как, — то ли Морфина это известие не огорчило, то ли вида не показал. А может, просто не понял? — Так ты одна теперь тут живешь?  
  
А вот и второй вопрос, которого она боялась. Значит, и на него надо ответить прямо и честно… Прыгнуть, будто в пламя камина, и пусть выносит, куда получится.  
  
— Я здесь больше не живу. Вышла замуж — давно, еще до возвращения отца из Азкабана. Помнишь того магла, на которого ты напал? Тома Риддла, из дома на горе? Вот там я теперь и живу, — закончила она и замолчала, ожидая, что он ответит.  
  
Ждать пришлось долго: Морфин сидел, уставившись в одну точку. Меропа даже засомневалась, слышал ли он ее вообще. Но тут он с рёвом вскочил, опрокинул стол; легко, будто тот был из соломы, а не из тяжелого дерева, схватил стул и швырнул его, она едва успела увернуться.  
— Ты, шлюха!!! — рявкнул.  
— Морфин! Что ты де?...  
— Это все из-за тебя! Это ты убила отца! — лицо брата, и без того не отличавшееся крастотой, стало еще уродливее от злости. И эти его косящие глаза… Отвыкла за три года, теперь не сразу могла разобраться, на нее он смотрит или просто в стену. А еще Меропа не думала, что это так ужасно выглядит со стороны, а ведь она сама такой жила столько лет! Мерлин, как жутко рядом с ним… и как его жалко. От последней мысли она дышать перестала: до сих пор такие чувства, эту сводящую с ума смесь страха и жалости, ей внушал только отец. Мерлин, неужели все будет, как раньше, только вместо него — Морфин? Он теперь будет издеваться над ней, пинать за каждый промах, высмеивать? Ну уж нет!  
  
Может, для Морфина все и осталось прежним, но сама Меропа изменилась. Теперь она знает, что можно возражать даже профессору из Оксфорда. Можно спорить с теми, на кого раньше боялась глаза поднять, а они скажут в ответ не «Замолчи, дура безмозглая, мерзкий сквиб!», а «Прошу прощения, миссис Риддл…» Ладно, не все так скажут: тот же Соур вполне может и накричать, и обозвать глупой курицей. Но он, если сочтет нужным, и на королеву прикрикнет. Главное – Меропа его больше не боялась. А Морфина тем более не испугается.  
  
— Ты, грязная тварь! Предала нас всех — только потому, что захотела полежать под тем маглом! И как оно тебе? Стоило ноги раздвигать?  
— Стоило, — твердо сказала она. — Выходить замуж за Тома. Рожать нашего ребенка. Учиться многому. Все это стоило того, Морфин. Ты и сам все поймешь, когда выслушаешь меня.  
  
Долго они в этот вечер не проговорили – Морфин был усталым и все время норовил огрызнуться, а ей некогда было искать к нему подход. Найдет еще, время у них теперь есть. Привела в порядок то, что он разбросал, постелила чистую постель и засобиралась домой.  
  
— Только не ходи никуда без меня, хорошо? — попросила. Морфин, помедлив, кивнул: «Хорошо».  
— Так у тебя змееныш есть? — спросил он на прощанье. — И как назвала?  
— Том Марволо.  
— Фу, имя отца – и рядом с именем этого магла! — скривился он.  
— Тем не менее, наш Томми не магл. Он волшебник, как и мы с тобой. Он – потомок Слизерина. В общем, сам увидишь.  
  
Уже уходя, подумала, что стоило бы что-нибудь придумать, чтобы Морфин не смог выйти из дома. Запереть дверь? Она знала только одно заклинание для этого, и оно снималось за секунду – хоть «Аллохоморой», хоть банальным «Фините инкантатем». Может, попросить авроров что-нибудь сделать? При одной мысли об этом Меропе стало стыдно: брат только вернулся, ему б сейчас отдохнуть от всего, а она уже хочет на него авроров натравить! Сестра называется!  
Ничего, это он с вечера злой, и еще от усталости, а завтра они нормально поговорят. Заодно и кольцо отдаст, хватит уже его носить, все-таки глава семьи Морфин, а не она.  
  
***  
Но назавтра разговора тоже не получилось.  
— Морфин! — Меропа обошла весь дом – да что там обходить-то было, гостиную и две спальни? Заглянула в кладовку, под стол, кровати и диван, и даже под кресло, хотя там ее довольно крупный братик точно не поместился бы. Сомнений не оставалось — в доме было пусто. Но куда он ушел, несмотря на ее просьбу сидеть дома?  
Ей вдруг стало не по себе: а вдруг он оправился в гости к новым родственникам? Вчера Меропа – пусть и сгорая со стыда и ругая себя последними словами – все-таки отправила в Министерство просьбу огородить Риддл-Хаус защитным контуром, настроенным на одного-единственного человека, вернее, мага. Но если они не успели получить ее письмо и принять меры? А вдруг там для подобных просьб тоже длиннющая очередь, как на операцию к доктору Фиддлеру? Что же ей тогда делать?!  
  
Умирая от страха, Меропа выскочила из дома. Надо скорее возвращаться, узнать, все ли в порядке дома, и если нет…  
— Морфи-ин! — крикнула, почти не надеясь на ответ.  
— Аа-а-а-ввы-ы-ы! — Раздалось совсем рядом, ветви соседнего дерева затрещали, и с него то ли спрыгнул, то ли просто сверзился… глава рода Гонтов. Присел перед ней на четвереньки, хрипло рассмеялся. — Э-э-эй, змеюшка! Как я тебя, а? Штаны, поди, намочила?  
  
Штаны, вернее, белье Меропы осталось сухим, но она не удивилась бы, окажись это не так. Никогда ей подобные шутки не нравились, а за три года и вовсе отвыкла.  
  
— Морфин, дорогой, не надо меня больше так пугать, — попросила как можно ласковее, пусть и едва сдерживая злость. Мерлин, в его возрасте пора бы уже…  
«Хотя о чем это я? Он три года провел в самой ужасной тюрьме. Пусть привыкнет, успокоится», – уговаривала она себя. И понимала, что трудно придется обоим.  
  
***  
  
Но если она сама делала все возможное, чтобы Морфин постепенно привыкал и к нормальной жизни, и к изменениям в ней, то ему, кажется, было плевать. Нет, он принимал ее заботу, но делал это с таким демонстративным пренебрежением…  
  
«Демонстративное пренебрежение», — Меропа только грустно улыбалась, думая, что если бы она упрекнула брата – именно этими словами – он бы ее просто не понял. После возвращения он и слова не сказал по-человечески, только на парселтанге. Когда говорила она, в лучшем случае делал вид, что не слышит, а то мог и разораться: «Не смей болтать на маглятском!» Она уступала – пока. Но ведь когда-нибудь настанет день, когда он поймет, что теперь именно от него зависит благополучие их рода? Меропа задумчиво крутила на пальце кольцо Певереллов – никак не решалась отдать его Морфину, все ждала благоприятного момента. А может, не стоило ждать?  
  
***  
  
Меропа спустилась в холл, где и столкнулась с мужем – он тоже собрался уходить.  
  
— Ты куда? — спросила, почти сразу пожалев: из-за одолевавших ее мрачных мыслей вопрос прозвучал чуть грубее, чем хотелось бы. Неудивительно, что Том моментально взвился:  
— Да вот, решил высунуть нос за дверь! Я и забыл, что это теперь невозможно!  
— Дорогой, я же просила тебя. Там опасно…  
— И долго нам еще сидеть, как в осажденной крепости? Год, два?  
  
Она не представляла, что ответить. За две недели, которые прошли с возвращения Морфина, ее планы насчет его будущего так и оставались планами. А вот жизнь обитателей Риддл-Хауса осложнилась не на шутку. Защитный контур авроры все-таки поставили – Меропа чувствовала его каждый раз, входя в ворота. Там, внутри, все были в безопасности. Но как удержать дома целую семью? Особенно Мэри, которая пока даже не знала, кто на самом деле ее невестка и чем им может грозить появление ее брата. К счастью, она так соскучилась за лето по внуку, что теперь старалась проводить с ним как можно больше времени, из светской жизни оставив только еженедельные собрания в церкви Большого Хэнглтона. Томас ворчал, но соглашался вести дела большей частью по телефону, покидая дом только в самых крайних случаях. А вот Том… вроде и объяснила ему все, и поначалу он даже не возражал. Что же теперь случилось? Неужели не понимает, что она места себе не находит, когда он уезжает? Неужели эти глупые скачки по лесам и полям стоят ее волнений и страха?  
  
— Если твой брат опасен для всех, то почему он на свободе? А если нет – какого черта мы прячемся?  
— Он не опасен, правда… я надеюсь. Просто не привык еще к новой жизни, нам нужно время, пожалуйста!  
— «Нам»?  
И что у некоторых за дурацкая привычка – цепляться к словам? Будто ей мало Томаса и Соура, теперь и с мужем думать над каждым звуком?  
— А кому же еще? — спросила, снова слишком резко, но теперь от обиды. — Морфин и я – последние представители рода Гонтов, древнего рода. Ты вот меня «Величеством» обзывал, а никогда не задумывался, что, может быть, так оно и есть? История нашей семьи уходит в глубь веков. Даже родословная вашего короля не может сравниться!  
— А у вас, колдунов, что – другой король?  
Ну вот, опять!  
— Это сейчас так важно? — отмахнулась. Нашел, о чем спрашивать!  
— Знаешь, твоя развалюха в лесу как-то не походила на королевский дворец. Да и ты сама, насколько я помню, все это время делала все возможное, чтобы влиться в нашу семью и забыть о той помойке, с которой явилась.  
  
Как он смеет так говорить!  
  
— Да, мне хотелось, чтобы и ты, и твои родители приняли меня. Но я помню, что когда-то носила фамилию Гонт, и не собираюсь этого стыдиться! А что касается нашего «родового гнезда»… Принцесса в изгнании – все равно принцесса! В отличие от всяких там… жуков навозных! — выпалила, уже нарочно стараясь задеть Тома, чьи предки не всегда были самыми крупными землевладельцами в этих краях. Еще каких-то лет двести назад они копались в земле наравне с теми, кто сейчас приходит к ним на поклон. Но он не обиделся. Наоборот – рассмеялся, положив конец ссоре.  
— Моя принцесса, — обнял ее, поцеловал. — Ладно, дам еще немного времени – пусть и твой братец превратится из мерзкой жабы – вернее, гадюки — хотя бы в человека, до принца ему пока далеко. Но долго не тяни – скоро сезон охоты начнется. Я хочу, чтобы мы поехали туда вместе.  
— Но я же не умею ездить верхом!  
— Пустяки, дорогая. Главному научу за пару дней, а дальше сама разберешься, ты же умница. Не так уж и трудно удержаться на лошади – наверняка легче, чем на метле?  
Меропа надеялась, что все и правда окажется просто… хотя бы в этом. Хотя ей даже сравнить не с чем – на метле она ни разу не летала.  
  
***  
  
— Вот, — Меропа надела кольцо на средний палец Морфина, и оно сразу стало больше чуть ли не вдвое, чтобы быть впору новому хозяину. — Носи его и не забывай, кто ты такой.  
— Гы, мы с тобой прям как поженились! — Брат хлопнул ее по заднице и, не успела оторопевшая Меропа и слова сказать, прижал к себе. — Моя змеюшка…  
— Ты вообще спятил?! — вырвалась, отскочила подальше; но Морфин расхохотался, и Меропе снова стало стыдно: даже глупые, шутки все равно остаются шутками. А она уже напридумывала всякого: будто Морфин готов забыть о том, что они брат и сестра! И вовсе он не «распускает руки» — просто обнял, как обнимал раньше, когда они оба были детьми. Нельзя забывать о том, что Морфин в какой-то мере и остался ребенком. Теперь только надеяться, что кольцо Гонтов сумеет хоть немного повлиять на того, кто его носит. Что брат осознает ответственность, которая ляжет на его плечи.  
  
— Значит, я теперь вроде самый главный, как раньше отец был?  
— Да, ты глава нашего рода.  
— И могу приказать тебе бросить мерзкого магла и его змееныша и вернуться ко мне?  
— Не говори глупостей. Я теперь принадлежу к другому роду. И ты со временем женишься, обзаведешься семьей…  
— Никогда! Глупая змеюшка, ты должна быть со мной! Мы Гонты. Я главней, а ты должна меня слушаться! Или забирай свою игрушку! — и Морфин стащил кольцо и швырнул в нее.  
— Идиот! — терпение все-таки лопнуло, и Меропа выскочила за дверь – чтобы не наговорить в сердцах лишнего, или – чего хуже – не сделать.  
  
Посмотрела на палочку в своей руке; она и не помнила, в какой момент ее выхватила. И подходящее заклинание будто само в голову пришло.  
  
«Империо», — тихо сказала, и тут же вспомнилось нужное движение. Очень сильное заклинание – для тех, кто умеет по-настоящему желать. Вспомнилось, что отец их с Морфином когда-то ему учил. И как радовался, что у брата оно получается. «Настоящий колдун, моя кровь! — хлопал его по плечу. — Не то что ты, глупый сквиб!»  
А у Меропы оно и правда не выходило – впрочем, как и другие. И ладно бы только не получалось ничего, как с тем же «Репаро» или «Ассио»! Нет, ее трясло, зубы стучали, а под конец и вовсе вывернуло прямо на пол, пришлось убирать — руками, само собой, сил на магию совсем не осталось.  
  
Зато сейчас она так разозлилась, что могло бы и сработать. Покосилась на дверь дома, которую только что за собой захлопнула. А может, вернуться и попробовать? Это заклинание (в отличие от двух других «настоящих» – требовавших не только знания, как правильно палочкой махать, но и страстного желания сделать по-своему) не причиняло невыносимой боли и не убивало. Человек только делал все, что приказывал тот, кто наложил заклятье. Она же не будет заставлять Морфина есть землю вместе с червями и личинками жуков, или задирать платье выше головы – как когда-то делал он, отрабатывая на ней только что выученное. Просто попросит его вести себя нормально: принять ее семью, не причинять зла тем, кого она любит. Это все правильные, хорошие вещи – а значит, ради них можно и заставить Морфина, как заставляют взрослые детей, добиваясь нужного поведения.  
  
Вернулась в дом – Морфин лежал на кровати, лицом к стене. Что ж, так даже лучше: не придется ничего объяснять.  
— Импе…  
  
Раньше, пытаясь выполнить это заклинание, Меропа и предположить не могла, что имел в виду отец, говоря, что главное тут не слова, а сила и желание. Теперь она это чувствовала. И желание: сломать, подчинить, растворить чужую личность в своей, как растворяется, исчезает капля крови в котле с зельем, лишь на мгновенье изменяя его цвет – и будто и не было. Чтобы у другого даже мысли не промелькнуло, что можно сделать по-своему. Чувствовала силу, уверенность в том, что она, Меропа Гонт, имеет на это право.  
— …ри… Нет, не могу! – Она все-таки слишком любила Морфина, чтобы так с ним поступить. Это ж его самого как будто не будет – только она, ее воля и ее приказы!  
Или дело не в любви? Просто отец был прав: она слабая и ни на что не годится?  
  
— Змеюшка, ты вернулась? — пробормотал Морфин, не поворачиваясь. — Забыла что?  
— Д-да. Ничего, уже нашла. Мне пора домой, извини. Завтра приду, и поговорим, хорошо?  
— Поговорим. Мы поговорим, да.  
  
***  
  
– Змеюшка, смотри, кого я поймал! Помнишь эту тварь? Еще вокруг мамы всё крутилась, дрянь ядовитая! Потом к тебе пристала. Все хотел пришибить, а она ж изворотливая такая. Думал, сдохла за столько лет, ан нет – ползает! Ну, я ее сейчас!  
  
Просто Змея беспомощно трепыхалась в руках Морфина: голова торчит из кулака, тело судорожно подергивается.  
Морфин издевательски, гнусаво запел:  
– Вот шипит змеюшка, хочет ускользнуть… У-у-у, гадина, все еще дергается! Будь добрей к Морфину, а то к двери прибью-у.  
У Меропы сердце ёкнуло:  
— Отпусти ее!  
— Чего-о? – сперва не понял он. А потом вдруг усмехнулся, прищурился хитро: – Змеюшка, да тебе, никак, эта ползучая нравится!  
– Морфин, пожалуйста!  
– А что мне за это будет?  
Мерлин, он что, с ума сошел? Что он хочет от нее потребовать? Об этом и спросила, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.  
— Будь добрей к Морфи-ину… а то… Ты бросишь магла и уйдешь ко мне? Только ты, без своего глупого змееныша?  
— Не говори ерунды! Я никогда...  
  
Пальцы брата едва заметно пошевелились, дернулся хвост Просто Змеи. На секунду Меропе привиделось, что это вокруг ее шеи сжимается грубая рука, вот-вот раздавит. А палочка уже легла в ладонь. Меропа вскинула руку — резко, будто вызывая «Ночного рыцаря»:  
— Ступефай!  
  
Вопль Морфина, глухой удар его тела о стену и, куда более громкий – упавшего на пол буфетного шкафа. Стук раскатившихся по полу кастрюль и мисок, осколки тарелок во все стороны. Меропа почти машинально указала палочкой на них:  
— Репаро! — и только усмехнулась, увидев, что заклинание не сработало. Никогда оно у нее не получалось.  
  
Просто Змея вывернулась из ослабевших пальцев Морфина и медленно, будто сонная, поползла к порогу. Ткнулась мордой в дверь, и Меропа открыла ее, вышла следом сама. На нелепо скрючившегося у стены брата старалась не смотреть. На душе было мерзко, хоть волком вой. Мерлин, что же она натворила? А если Морфин что-нибудь себе сломал? А если он… О нет, о таком даже думать нельзя – он же застонал, когда она проходила мимо. Значит, жив. Вернуться, проверить, помочь – если нужно. Или не стоит – пока он так зол? А что, если он и с ней поступит так же?  
  
_— Мне страш-ш-шно, хозяйка. Хозяин злой, нехорош-ш-ший._ — Меропа опустила взгляд: змея выжидающе смотрела на нее.  
— Ах да, еще и ты…  
И что с ней теперь делать? Далеко от гнезда она не уползет, особенно теперь, когда до зимней спячки всего ничего осталось. И не вернуться к Морфину, если тот ее снова позовет, не сможет – не в силах змеи противиться Повелителю.  
— Ну что ж, — сгребла ее, сунула за пазуху. — _Идем-ка со мной. Поживешь пока… в Оксфорде._  
  
***  
  
— Меропа, я, конечно, многого от вас ожидал, но не такого! Притащить мне ядовитую гадину!  
_— Не с-с-совс-с-ем повелителю тош-ш-ше хвост в пасть не клади._  
— Еще и дразнится! И чем мне ее кормить, скажите на милость? Студентами?  
Меропа хмыкнула:  
— Мышами. Она сама их наловит, не волнуйтесь. А скоро и вовсе в спячку ляжет – до весны.  
— Моя горничная, когда увидит свернувшуюся в укромном уголке гадюку, сама «в спячку» ляжет. Еще и кухарку с собой прихватит. Нет, вы определенно не понимаете, о чем просите.  
— Пожалуйста… — получилось совсем жалобно, но Меропе уже было все равно.  
Соур нахмурился:  
— Что, с вашим братом совсем плохо?  
— Совсем… Он меня не слушает, ведет себя… как животное. Я так больше не могу!  
— А кто вас заставляет?  
Меропа непонимающе взглянула:  
— Морфин – единственная надежда на то, что наш род когда-нибудь сможет вернуть себе былую славу! Он должен…  
— А вы?  
  
Что «а вы»? Она тут причем? Соур что, имеет в виду, что сама Меропа живет так, как считает нужным, а брату такой возможности не оставляет? Но ведь это же глупо!  
— Не хочет он вас слушать – и не разговаривайте с ним. Оставьте его в покое. Каждая свинья имеет право быть свиньей – даже если она из древнего рода.  
  
***  
  
Том вернулся, когда она уже легла. Пахло от него сидром и табаком. Давненько же он не заглядывал к «Висельнику». Или к Мэгги? Впрочем, с ней он сегодня вечером не был, даже близко не подходил.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказала Меропа, едва сдерживая раздражение. Уткнулась носом в подушку – только бы не чувствовать этого запаха. Но Том, кажется, спать не собирался. Мягко, будто играя, перевернул ее на спину.  
— Я хочу тебя! — прижался губами к ее рту, сунул руку в вырез ночной рубашки, нащупывая грудь. Коснулся соска, пощекотал – легко-легко, но тело отозвалось сразу же.  
Меропа потянулась было к нему, но тут же замерла. Она ведь просила Тома не приходить к ней, когда выпьет! Короткая же у него память!  
— Дорогая… — прошептал на ухо. И снова поцелуи, от которых голова кругом.  
— Том, пожалуйста, не сегодня…  
— Что случилось? Устала? Или приболела?  
  
Если бы он вспылил – как тогда, после свадьбы Сесилии – может, Меропа и сумела бы настоять на своем. А может и нет — на второй скандал за день сил бы не хватило. Но слышать его голос – нежный, встревоженный – было невыносимо.  
  
— Нет, нет, все хорошо. И правда устала немного. Иди ко мне…  
Пусть хоть для него этот день хорошо закончится.  
  
***  
Назавтра Меропа подходила с дому Морфина настороженно: мало ли как он ее встретит. Накричит? Запустит в ответ каким-нибудь заклинанием? Хоть бы не «Авадой», что ли – от него ни щит не поставишь, ни увернуться не выйдет – брат всегда был куда быстрее, она по сравнению с ним — бревно неповоротливое. Все остальное выдержать можно. Хотя… Меропа вдруг поняла, чем опасно «Империо». Под ним ведь можно не просто всякие глупости творить, за которые потом стыдно до слез. Морфин ведь может приказать ей что угодно, даже уйти от Тома. «Или убить его», — пронеслось в мыслях, но Меропа только отмахнулась: до такого Морфин не дойдет. Человека убить – не змее шею свернуть, это ж совсем чудовищем нужно быть. Ее брат не такой. Но все равно нужно быть с ним осторожней.  
  
Но того, что Морфин ее даже на порог не пустит, Меропа не ожидала. Что будет кричать на нее, обзывать последними словами – не страшно, к такому она уже привыкла. А вот что на ее «я же твоя сестра» заявит, что ему такая сестра не нужна, ее огорошило.  
  
— Ты меня ударила! Ты ударила меня, своего брата, из-за какой-то твари! — орал он из-за двери.  
— Эта «тварь» была рядом со мной много лет, она для меня давно не просто змея… пусть даже ее зовут именно так! Она мой друг! Я не позволю тебе обижать тех, кто мне дорог, ясно? Никому не позволю, даже тебе! Морфин, я люблю тебя, но…  
— Мне не нужна такая любовь! Пошла вон отсюда! Вон, я сказал!  
  
Что ж… Возможно, Соур был прав, говоря, что Морфин имеет право жить так, как ему вздумается? Меропа поставила у двери кастрюлю с кашей, корзинку со свежими булочками, и ушла.  
  
На следующий день по дверью ничего не оказалось. Что ж, по крайней мере на еду из ее рук он был согласен.  
  
***  
  
Так у них и повелось: она приходила каждый день, приносила поесть. Стучала и спрашивала, не нужно ли еще что-нибудь еще, слышала в ответ «Пошла вон!» и уходила, даже не пытаясь что-то Морфину доказать или объяснить. В конце концов, у нее полно других занятий, кроме попыток достучаться до брата, которому до нее дела нет.  
  
В первую очередь Меропа снова начала уроки с Соуром. Теперь они встречались у него дома, в специально отведенное время, когда к нему точно не могли заглянуть ни коллеги (впрочем, и так не жаловавшие этого заносчивого типа), ни студенты, ни прислуга.  
  
Для ее домашних тоже закончилось «осадное положение», сменившись почти нормальной жизнью. Мэри ездила с визитами, они с Томасом – на фабрику. А Том вдруг снова зачастил в деревенский паб. Меропа насторожилась было, но потом успокоилась: много муж не пил – так, стакан-другой сидра, так его в Малом Хэнглтоне и дети пили, это ж не виски – огненное волшебное или горькое магловское.  
Иногда накатывала почти позабытая ревность к Мэгги, но Меропа старательно гнала ее прочь: Том ей не изменял, она бы сразу узнала.  
Еще беспокоило, что паб был именно тем местом, куда скорей всего и отправится Морфин, если ему вдруг придет в голову отказаться от добровольного затворничества. Но она же не могла ни окружить защитным контуром всю деревню, ни постоянно указывать мужу, что ему делать, а что нет!


	19. Из жизни магов и маглов

От поездки на охоту Меропе удалось отвертеться — так и не нашла времени хоть раз выбраться с Томом на конюшню. Но к Хэмилтонам — несмотря на то, что ее прошлогодний разговор с леди Иннис доставил Мэри несколько неприятных минут — ее все-таки взяли. А она пообещала, что разговаривать с хозяевами будет на две темы: погода и искусство. Впрочем, когда за ужином Меропа рассказала о фильме, который они видели в Лондоне, и припомнила, как ей нравилось слушать уличных музыкантов, игравших блюз, они решили ограничиться погодой. На всякий случай.  
  
* * *  
  
И снова этот настолько же красивый, насколько чужой и холодный замок, его коридоры и лестницы; только идти по ним под руку с Томом было куда приятнее. По крайней мере, до того, как они вошли в зал.  
  
— Привет, Риддл! — невысокий крепыш, которому, похоже, было непривычно в тесноватом фраке, помахал им. Меропа узнала в нем мужа красотки Сесилии, с которой Том встречался до свадьбы. А вот и она рядом с ним!  
  
— Шеппард, — Том пожал ему руку; представил их с Меропой друг другу.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, миссис Риддл! — Майкл Шеппард сперва энергично встряхнул ее ладонь, потом, будто спохватившись, быстро коснулся ее губами. — Наконец-то я увидел ту, которая сумела захомутать нашего донжуана!»  
  
Щеки его жены вспыхнули, синие глаза потемнели от гнева. Впрочем, она тут же счастливо улыбнулась, когда Том поцеловал ей руку: «Потрясающе выглядишь, Сесилия!»  
  
Теперь уже Меропу будто иглой в сердце кольнуло.  
  
Бывшая подруга Тома за год стала еще прекраснее. И сейчас — стройная, в платье цвета спелой вишни и с короной золотистых волос — выделялась среди прочих гостей, как роза среди ромашек. Ее супруг и то казался рядом с ней слугой при блистательной госпоже. А Том… Высокий, красивый, уверенный в себе; и фрак на нем не топорщился, а сидел как влитой. Неожиданно пришла глупая мысль, что эти двое могли бы стать прекрасной парой.  
  
Они втроем болтали, смеялись, обсуждая подробности недавней охоты, а Меропа вдруг почувствовала себя лишней. Осторожно вытащила пальцы из ладони Тома и вышла в одну из боковых дверей. За ней оказался длинный коридор, почти пустой и довольно темный. На стенах картины, похожие на те, которые сняли с чердака в Риддл-Хаусе, только покрасивее. Пейзажи, стол с фруктами и бутылкой вина, портрет… Изображенная на нем девушка держала за повод черного коня и смотрела прямо на Меропу. Она тоже пригляделась. Темноволосая и кареглазая, в их краях таких редко встретишь — все какие-то блеклые, будто их в сундуке полжизни хранили. Красивая…  
  
— Интересуетесь живописью? — послышалось совсем рядом. Оглянулась — к ней приближался лорд Хэмилтон, хозяин дома. — В этой галерее — только Эммет Линдт. Когда-то подавал надежды, но до сих пор не слишком-то ценится. Возможно, лет через пятьдесят...  
  
— Очень хорошо нарисовано, — сказала Меропа, прогоняя неловкость от того, что пришлось нарушить данное Мэри обещание. Тем более, тема живописи была ей совершенно незнакома, а все рисунки… вернее, картины, делились на «похожие» и «непохожие». «Похожие» на то, что было на самом деле, она считала красивыми, а непохожие — глупыми, пусть Мэри и утверждала, что все не так.  
  
— Впрочем, эту картину жена вряд ли согласится продать, даже если она поднимется в цене. На мой взгляд, не самый удачный портрет нашей племянницы, но ей нравится. Марджори здесь двадцать два — как раз перед свадьбой.  
  
— Ваша племянница необычайно красива, — Меропа надеялась, что голос не слишком ее выдавал. Вот, значит, какая она — «дамочка с французскими духами»?  
  
— А вас я что-то не припомню. Судя по выговору — учились в Оксфорде? Недавно в наших краях?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво ответила Меропа, и, пожелав ей хорошо провести время, лорд Хэмилтон удалился.  
  
Стоять рядом с портретом почему-то стало неуютно. Меропа шагнула в сторону, но взгляд темных глаз тоже переместился — леди Марджори будто следила за ней. Вернулась на прежнее место — все равно смотрит! Но как такое могло быть? Это же не волшебный, а магловский портрет, она точно знала! Меропа еще несколько раз переместилась: вправо, влево, отошла назад, к другой стене — взгляд Марджори неотступно следовал за ней. Интересно, а другие нарисованные маглы так умеют? В коридоре висел еще один портрет, но изображенный там старик с множеством медалей смотрел прямо перед собой и встречаться взглядом с Меропой не пожелал. Пришлось вернуться. А если подойти вплотную к раме и немного присесть? Увидит или нет?  
  
За этим глупым занятием — игрой в гляделки с портретом — ее и застала Мэри. Пришлось соврать, что голова закружилась.  
  
— Ты плохо выглядишь в последнее время, — нахмурилась она. — И снова сильно устаешь, как тогда, весной, когда в обморок упала. Не хочешь показаться доктору Гейблу?  
  
Этого Меропа точно не хотела.  
  
— А может… — и запнулась, склонилась к Томми, зачем-то поправила бант на его рубашке. — Думаю, ты меня понимаешь? — Меропа покачала головой. — Нам, случайно, не стоит ждать прибавления в семействе?  
  
В этом тоже пришлось разуверить. Пусть вонючие каучуковые штуковины и не нравились Меропе, но прок от них был. Но все равно стоило узнать в какой-нибудь лавке в Косом переулке, нет ли у магов подходящего зелья. Может, она даже сумеет сама его сварить?  
  
* * *  
  
Возвращение домой получилось куда веселее, чем год назад. Особенно был доволен Томас: его проект новой дороги наконец-то обещали рассмотреть.  
  
— Ну конечно — разве они допустят, чтобы машина их племянницы застряла на наших колдобинах? Хоть какая-то польза от того, что баронессу в родные места занесло. Не только же ей с чужими мужь… А, ладно, — махнул рукой он и снова заговорил о новой дороге.  
  
Меропа слушала вполуха: все время вспоминался портрет леди Марджори. Как сумел художник-магл сделать так, чтобы глаза у нее двигались?  
  
* * *  
  
Меропа поставила под дверь еще горячий пирог, уменьшила и сложила в сумку вчерашнюю посуду.  
  
— Морфин, тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросила привычно, давно не надеясь на ответ. И вдруг дверь открылась — так неожиданно, что Меропа отпрыгнула, выставила палочку перед собой.  
  
— Змеюшка, ты чо? Снова напугалась, а?  
  
За тот месяц, пока они не виделись, брат отпустил бороду (вернее, перестал бриться). Отросшие волосы перепутались, да и мыл он их в последний раз неизвестно когда.  
  
— Заходи, штоль…  
  
Меропа опасливо переступила порог и едва не зажала нос. Весь пол в жирных пятнах, к которым прилипли клочья пыли; паутина в углах, на столе из-под объедков скатерти не видно. И хорошо, что не видно: можно себе представить, во что она превратилась за это время. Наверняка и стирать, и заклинаниями чистить бесполезно.  
  
Пока она, чертыхаясь, наводила порядок, Морфин сидел в бывшем отцовском кресле. Меропа старалась на него не смотреть, чтобы не морщиться поминутно, когда он то шерудил пальцем в носу, вытаскивая и долго разглядывая содержимое, то чесал пах, то своим любимым ножом старался выковырять из зубов остатки обеда.  
  
— Змеюшка, я скучал по тебе. Не уходи больше надолго.  
  
Она не стала напоминать, по чьей вине они столько времени не виделись.  
  
— Хорошо, не буду. Но и ты постарайся исполнять мои просьбы, ладно?  
  
— Ничо не ладно! — тут же взвился Морфин. — Какие ищо просьбы? Чтоб я тож, как ты, с магляшами разными миловался?  
  
— Я не предлагаю тебе общаться с моей магловской семьей. — Меропа заметила, как скривился брат при этих словах, но продолжила: — Более того, вам сейчас точно не стоит встречаться. А вот познакомиться с некоторыми семьями волшебников…  
  
— Что, все хочешь подложить под меня какую-нибудь девку? Отец, помницца, тож хотел. Да они все носы воротят, дуры…  
  
— А ты вымойся, так не будут воротить! — снова не сдержалась она. — А то и мой нос скоро не выдержит! И говорить научись по-человечески, ясно?!  
  
На секунду испугалась, что Морфин тоже вспылит, но он только еще больше съёжился в кресле. Может, вспомнил, что случилось, когда он в прошлый раз ее довел? Но чего ему бояться: палочка под рукой, а в заклинаниях он всегда был сильнее и быстрее. Или просто не хочет ссориться? Ах, если бы это было правдой!  
  
— Да чо ж неясного, — пробормотал он. — А она точно чистокровная будет?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Ну, девка та.  
  
— «Девушка», — машинально поправила Меропа. — Даже не сомневайся, найдем тебе чистокровную. Но ты же понимаешь, что она все равно не будет говорить на парселтанге? Мама этого не умела, помнишь? Тебе придется самому научиться нормально разговаривать.  
  
— Де-уш-ка… — протянул Морфин, будто пробуя это слово на вкус. И вдруг перешел на английский: — Л-лады, змеюшка. Буду учит’ся г'ворить по-маглятски.  
  
* * *  
  
Учиться Морфину особо не пришлось. К удивлению Меропы, после смерти матери почти позабывшей язык, на котором та с ними разговаривала, брат его неплохо помнил. И пусть фразы у него получались рублеными, неуклюжими, пусть он то и дело запинался и вспоминал самые простые слова, а уж про выговор и говорить нечего... Но все равно получалось куда лучше, чем у нее в то время, когда они с Томом после свадьбы жили в Лондоне.  
  
А вот мамино имя даже у Морфина в памяти не задержалось.  
  
— То ли Плина, то ли Плена, я помню, штоль? — пробормотал после долгих раздумий. — Отец-то ее больше звал «Эй, ты» да «Пойдем-ка». — Он было захихикал, но Меропа не улыбнулась. — Слуш, змеюшка, а тебе зачем?  
  
— Хочу найти ее родственников. Я ведь почти никого не знаю в волшебном мире, а нам нужно выходить в свет.  
  
— Кудай-то выходить? Тебе тут темно, штоль?  
  
Пришлось объяснить, что она имела в виду вечера вроде тех, которые устраивали и Хэмилтоны, и Риддлы — совсем недавно, на день рождения Тома, — и прочие богатые и известные жители их края. У волшебников наверняка есть что-то подобное. Именно там она надеялась представить Морфина другим магам, равным их семье по происхождению. А если повезет — то и найти ему жену. А если уж загадывать совсем далеко, то можно будет обзавестись и такими знакомствами, которые пригодятся Томми, когда вырастет.  
  
— И знаешь… не называй меня больше «змеюшкой». Я не змея, а человек.  
  
Морфин даже растерялся:  
  
— А как жеж тебя звать?  
  
— У меня имя есть. Его ты помнишь, надеюсь? Или можешь как в детстве — сестренкой.  
  
— Сестре-е-енка, — проговорил Морфин, так тихо и ласково, что Меропа не удержалась, обняла его, коснулась губами лохматой, но в кои-то веки чистой макушки.  
  
* * *  
  
«Интересно, а буквы Морфин помнит?» — пришло как-то в голову.  
  
— А как жеж не помнить! — ответил он ей и, вытащив нож, нацарапал прямо на земле «МАРФИН ГОНТ». К сожалению, на этом его знания грамматики заканчивались. Ну что ж, всему свое время.  
  
* * *  
  
— Слуш, зме… сестренка, а чойта я все здесь торчу? С отцом мы как-то аж в Лондон гоняли, — однажды сказал Морфин.  
  
Меропа удивленно посмотрела, не понимая, о чем он говорит. Когда это они были в Лондоне? Сколько она себя помнила, никто из Гонтов ни разу не покидал Малого Хэнглтона.  
  
— Давно, при маме ишшо. Ты совсем мелкая была, да и приболела, тебя и не взяли. А мы с отцом прогулялись там, конфет купили… Вкусных, — Морфин мечтательно зажмурился. Потом к отцу какой-то тип пристал, продай, мол, колечко, кучу денег дам. А отец ему: пшел вон! В общем, не поладили они, а нас с того бара выгнали.  
  
Эту историю, про кольцо, Меропа помнила: отец ее часто потом рассказывал — и что кольцо предлагали продать, и что много денег давали, а он не согласился. Вот, значит, как дело было.  
  
— Я б слетал, покрутился там, а? — продолжил канючить Морфин. — Ты ж сама говорила, что надо б с волшебниками познакомиться?  
  
Меропа встревожилась было — готов ли он общаться с людьми? С другой стороны, именно сейчас в Косом переулке сравнительно тихо: Хэллоуин миновал, а до предрождественской суеты еще далеко. Может, и правда выбраться?  
  
* * *  
  
При виде Меропы бармен Том расплылся в улыбке:  
  
— Рад вас снова видеть, мэм! Вам то же, что и всегда? — и вдруг напрягся: — Та-а-ак… Давно не заглядывал! Мэтт, видишь того типа? — он кивнул на выскочившего из камина Морфина, и широкоплечий маг, подпиравший стену рядом со стойкой, кивнул. — Выбрось-ка его за порог, да поскорее.  
  
Меропа поспешно схватила брата за руку:  
  
— Он со мной!  
  
— А-а-а… Ну ладно тогда, веселитесь. Но если что — велю вышвырнуть обоих, не посмотрю, что постоянная клиентка. Мне лучше хорошего человека спровадить, чем потом стены от несмываемой слизи оттирать.  
  
— В этот раз не будет никакой слизи, — заверила его Меропа и заказала две порции сливочного пива.  
  
— А чой-та сливочное, я чо, маленький, штоль?!  
  
— Ты порой хуже маленького, — прошептала Меропа, еще сильнее стискивая ладонь Морфина.  
  
Кроме «Дырявого котла» они в этот раз зашли в Гринготтс — обменять недавно заработанное. Почему-то Соур продолжал платить Меропе за их занятия, хотя ей казалось, что они давно превратились в обычные беседы двух давних коллег. Разве что беседовали они не на английском и даже не на латыни, как среди ученых принято, а на парселтанге.  
  
Потом заглянули в магазин, торгующий подержанными мантиями — надо было найти что-то приличное и недорогое для Морфина. Повезло: удалось купить даже две, одну для обычных прогулок по Косому переулку, а во второй можно будет и в гости сходить, если найдется, куда.  
  
Вечером Морфин сидел в кресле, один за другим подбрасывая и пытаясь поймать ртом всевкусные орешки; кажется, одинаково довольно щурясь, обнаружив внутри начинку из вишневой помадки или ушной серы.  
  
— А давай завтра сходим, а?  
  
Пришлось объяснить, что завтра никак не получится: утро она надеется провести с мужем и сыном, потом съездить на фабрику, а вечером они приглашены в гости. Конечно, можно было бы отправить только Мэри с Томасом, но ведь уже решили ехать всей семьей?  
  
На слова Морфина: «Нашлась тоже семья — маглы вонючие», — Меропа подчеркнуто не обратила внимания. У него своя жизнь, с налаживанием которой она готова по мере сил помогать, а у нее — своя, и лезть туда она не позволит даже брату.  
  
* * *  
  
Но появиться в Косом переулке ей все же пришлось.  
  
Собственно, беспокоиться она начала уже в полдень, когда принесла Морфину обед и обнаружила, что дом пуст, а перед камином стоит открытая банка с летучим порохом. Мелькнула даже мысль самой отправиться в магический Лондон, разыскать там брата и убедиться, что у него все в порядке. Но Меропа, пусть и с трудом, отбросила ее: Морфин вряд ли обрадуется ее вмешательству, еще и примет желание помочь за намерение контролировать. А они только помирились, только начали хоть как-то понимать друг друга.  
  
А вечером, стоило им вернуться от Стивенсов, Лиззи протянула ей квадратик сероватой бумаги:  
  
— Вам телеграмма, мэм!  
  
То, что для маглов казалось телеграммой, на самом деле было желтоватым листком пергамента с печатью Министерства магии и сообщением о том, что ее брат, Морфин, задержан за нарушение общественного порядка и в данный момент находится в Лондонском отделении дежурного отдела аврората, куда ей и предлагалось отправиться как можно скорее.  
  
Меропе понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы — под подозрительным взглядом Лиззи — добежать до кабинета. В чем-то она горничную понимала и мысленно желала приступа икоты тому, кто придумывал надписи для маглооталкивающих чар. К примеру, в ее «телеграмме» говорилось: «Скучаю нежно зпт жду душа моя тчк». Можно только представить, что теперь в голове у этой впечатлительной дурехи, которая Меропу всегда терпеть не могла.  
  
— Косой переулок, девятнадцать! — крикнула она перед тем, как прыгнуть в камин… и выпасть из него в маленькой, похожей на каменный мешок комнатке с темно-зелеными стенами. Напротив камина оказалась стойка, вроде той, что в барах бывают, а за ней дремал парень в форменной мантии. На появление Меропы он и внимания не обратил, зато, когда она подскочила к стойке и выпалила: «Я сестра Морфина Гонта, где он, что с ним?!» — удивленно вытаращился.  
  
— Мерлин, дамочка, ну что ж вы так орёте-то? — недовольно спросил. — Я ухи… уши, то есть, тоже не в лавке возле «Котла» купил. Понимать надо… Здесь ваш братец, у нас, в сохранности и целости… ну, почти. Сейчас выдадим.  
  
— Что значит «выдадим»? — замирая от ужаса, прошептала Меропа. Воображение тут же подбросило увиденную в одном из фильмов картинку: магловский морг с рядами холодильников… Мерлин, зачем волшебникам холодильники, когда есть сохраняющие чары? И как она может думать о такой ерунде, когда ее брат…  
  
— На поруки выдадим, чего всполошились-то? Вот штраф в три галлеона заплатите, и забирайте. Вот, прочтите, чего он натворил, — и аврор протянул Меропе свиток пергамента.  
  
Оттуда, с трудом разобрав корявый почерк и продравшись сквозь множество ошибок, Меропа и узнала, что ее брат, «записано с его слов: Морфин Гонт, совершеннолетний, судимый, отбывший срок в Азкабане», явился в Ночной переулок, где встретил «девицу известного поведения», провел с ней время, а платить отказался. А после того, как явился…  
  
— А кто такой «сутенер»? — решила уточнить по ходу чтения, но аврор взглянул так удивленно, что Меропа решила, что лучше потом в словаре посмотрит.  
  
Так, здесь: «…сутенер Синяя Жопа, он же Дональд Лукас, попытался добиться оплаты, дав по мор… (зачеркнуто) используя силу, а Морфин Гонт проклял его заклинанием желтых соплей (зачеркнуто) гнойного насморка…»  
  
— Ну что, дочитали? — нетерпеливо спросил аврор. Меропа еще не закончила разбирать его каракули, но и так все было ясно. — Будете штраф платить и забирать, или пусть три дня просидит в камере? Предупреждаю — кормить раз в день будем, нам это… довольствие срезали.  
  
— Я заберу, конечно, — торопливо кивнула Меропа, достала кошелек — к счастью, там еще было около пяти галлеонов. Что ж, выкуп медальона снова откладывался. Аврор коснулся палочкой странного рисунка на столе, который Меропа приняла за узор дерева, и рядом с ним появилась и медленно открылась дверь.  
  
— Вообще-то за легкие телесные можно и дольше просидеть — если кляу… заявление напишут. Только я ж Синюю Жо… Лукаса знаю — он в жизни нам жаловаться не будет, свои же заклюют потом. Так что забирайте вашего загулявшего братца.  
  
Дважды Меропу просить не пришлось.  
  
— Морфин! — крикнула она, стоило брату показаться в приемной. Выглядел тот не очень: под глазом синяк, через всю щеку — неровная царапина. И вид был пришибленный, виноватый. Подошел поближе — и Меропа почувствовала резкий запах огневиски. Мерлин, только этого не хватало!  
  
— А говорил вчера, что не ребенок! Как же тебя угораздило?! — укоряла она, пока шли к выходу по длинному и темному коридору.  
  
— Ну, ты ж сама говорила, чтоб я себе девушку нашел. А она сама, вроде как, в гости пригласила, — объяснял Морфин. Начал по-английски, но потом, видимо, решил, что такую длинную речь ему пока не осилить, и перешел на парселтанг: — Я сперва там же, где с тобой вчера, ходил. Потом не знаю, куда свернул, темно там и дома все кривые. Заблудился малость, а тут она. Чистокровная, и зовут, как тебя — Меропой.  
  
— Что-о? — вот уж где не ожидала столкнуться с тезкой, так это в Ночном переулке!  
  
— Ну, я спросил, как звать. А она мне такая: «А какое твое имя любимое?» Ну, я и назвал. «Надо ж, — говорит, — а меня так и зовут». А как домой к ней зашли, так сразу в кровать потянула, а я что ж, против? А потом тот тип явился и драться полез.  
  
— Полез, потому что ты ей не заплатил, — со вздохом объяснила Меропа. — Некоторые женщины берут плату за то, что проводят время с мужчинами. Ладно, пошли домой.  
  
Когда коридор, наконец, закончился, и они с Морфином вышли в Косой переулок, ее вдруг окликнул тонкий голосок:  
  
— Мэм!  
  
Меропа оглянулась. Неподалеку стояла тощая девица. Волосы непонятного цвета свисали сосульками, почти закрывая лицо. Одета она была в слишком легкую для этого времени года мантию, под которой кажется, вообще ничего не было.  
  
— Так это ж она! Меропа! У-у, я ей сейчас… — Морфин двинулся было к девице, но Меропа, которой не улыбалось снова разбираться с авроратом, прошипела: «Стой на месте!», и он застыл, послушался, как когда-то слушался отца.  
  
— Как вас зовут?  
  
— А вам как больше нра... Ой, простите, мэм. Шерри.  
  
— Шерри, сколько я вам должна?  
  
Девица недоверчиво взглянула — видно, уже настроилась то ли клянчить, то ли доказывать, что даже ее труд должен быть оплачен.  
  
— Всигда сикль беру, — сказала. И тут же, будто испугавшись, что с такими притязаниями может и вообще без денег остаться, быстро добавила: — Ну хоть десять кнатов дайте, мне ж за комнату платить!  
  
Меропа протянула ей две серебряных монеты и быстро удалилась, вцепившись в рукав Морфина и не выпуская его до самого камина в «Дырявом котле».  
  
* * *  
  
— Давай ты больше не будешь уходить без меня, — попросила она, когда они оказались дома. — Ты еще многого не знаешь о людях, из дома выходил редко. Вот когда привыкнешь…  
  
— Завтра сходим? — предложил Морфин. — Я еще хочу сладостей, и еще выпить, и… Мне понравилось быть с девушкой. Наверное, я все-таки захочу жену.  
  
— Конечно, со временем, — бормотала Меропа, думая о том, что завтра, скорей всего, снова не получится. Она так привыкла планировать время, не выделяя его для Морфина, что сейчас трудно было отвыкать, переучиваться. На завтра, к примеру, была назначена встреча с Роджером Хоупом, зятем миссис Стивенс. Родился тот в Кардиффе в семье шахтера и прачки, лет десять назад ушел воевать, но вернулся не калекой, как Фрэнк, а офицером. Потом удачно женился, да и после неплохо распорядился приданным жены. Сейчас он собирался баллотироваться в Палату общин. Казалось, все было прекрасно… пока он не открывал рот. Его родня, восхищенная и выговором Меропы, и ее историей (вернее, официальной версией: о бедной деревенской девушке, которую благородный юноша спас от жестокого отца, а та за короткий срок сумела стать настоящей леди), попросила ее дать их «мальчику» несколько уроков. Само собой, она согласилась — с возвращением Морфина расходы увеличились, и если надеяться только на занятия с Соуром, не только на медальон не накопишь, но скоро на летучий порох придется у Томаса просить. Он-то не откажет, конечно, но лучше самой о себе позаботиться.  
  
Это она и попыталась объяснить брату, но понимания не встретила. Наоборот — расшумелся, осыпая бранью и Меропу, и ее семью.  
  
— Маглы, маглы! — зашипел, снова позабыв о том, что в последнее время Меропа просила его не говорить на парселтанге. — Отец бы тебе и на грязнокровку взглянуть не дал, а сейчас накось — от маглов не отлипаешь! А все он, скотина смазливая! Зачем ты его только встретила! Если б этот мерзавец не повадился мимо нас кататься, мы б до сих пор вместе жили. Он, он украл, отнял тебя у меня! Надо было тогда не рожу его прыщами украшать, а сразу прибить, как тварь ползучую!  
  
_— Морфин!!!_ — Меропа тоже перешла на парселтанг. — _Если ты когда-нибудь хоть пальцем тронеш-ш-шь моего мужа…_  
  
_— То что?! Что-ты-мне-сделаеш-ш-шь?!_  
  
Они с братом сидели по разные стороны стола, облокотившись о столешницу; он — сжав кулаки, она — выставив перед собой палочку, и злобно шипели друг на друга. Ни дать ни взять — две змеи, готовые сойтись в схватке. Посмотрели бы сейчас Стивенсы на будущую учительницу их зятя — на миссис Риддл, настоящую леди! От этой мысли Меропе стало смешно, и злость схлынула так же моментально, как накатила.  
  
— Морфин, никто меня у тебя не отнимал. Я люблю тебя! И всегда буду любить. И раз уж завтра мы не сможем никуда сходить, то послезавтра — обязательно, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Хорошо?  
  
Он молчал — долго, очень долго. Потом буркнул — к счастью, уже по-человечески:  
  
— Послезавтра ты точно будешь со мной. Никто к нам больше не влезет.  
  
— Вот и чудесно, — кивнула Меропа. — И еще: пообещай мне, что никогда — слышишь, никогда! — не поднимешь на Тома ни руки, ни палочки. Обещаешь?  
  
На этот раз он отозвался куда быстрее:  
  
— Да. Пальцем не трону, ни единого заклинания не направлю на твоего магла поганого. Ты рада?  
  
Меропа не знала, радоваться ли ей. Что-то то ли в словах, то ли в интонациях Морфина смущало, царапало. Или она уже, после сегодняшнего происшествия, стала на воду дуть? Кем надо быть, чтобы придираться к интонациям человека, которому пока едва ли не каждое слово вспоминать приходится?  
  
* * *  
  
Про «мою душу» Том ее все же спросил, этим же вечером. К счастью, поверил, что это всего лишь отвлекающий прием для маглов, который используют в магической почте, которая проходит процедуру переадресации. Еще и посмеялся вместе с ней над тем, кто это придумал.  
  
Но болтливой дряни Лиззи все равно стоило плеснуть в чай… ну, хотя бы слабительного. Не говоря уж о каком-нибудь зелье с более неприятным эффектом. Хотя Мэри наверняка сказала бы, что госпоже не пристало устраивать служанке мелкие пакости, а Меропа ей всегда верила — по крайней мере, в том, что касалось этикета и отношений с прислугой.


	20. Первое Непростительное

— Да что я такого сделала? — Меропа уставилась на Соура: недоумевающе, обиженно. Она-то надеялась, что он обрадуется тому, что у нее появился свой ученик, а он...  
  
— Еще спрашиваете, что вы сделали?! Вы, девчонка с улицы…  
  
— Спасибо, что не сказали «с помойки»!  
  
— Не смейте меня перебивать! Вы необразованы, не знакомы по-настоящему с моими исследованиями, у вас нет педагогического опыта, наконец! И вы беретесь учить людей?  
  
— Во-первых, не людей, а только одного человека, и он сам попросился…  
  
— «Попросил меня».  
  
— Да идите вы к черту со своими замечаниями! И не смейте меня перебивать! Да, у меня нет опыта, но вас это не остановило, когда захотелось выучить парселтанг. А теперь почему окрысились?! Я что, у вас из кармана деньги ворую?  
  
— Меропа Риддл! — рявкнул Соур, да так, что она от испуга присела. — Вы ведете себя, как уличная торговка!  
  
— Сами говорили, что из меня леди не получится. Вот для вас мне и не хочется ей быть, — пробормотала, моментально сдувшись.  
  
— Вы действительно незнакомы с моей методикой, — тоже понизил голос Соур.  
  
— Конечно, куда уж мне. Я-то не буду кричать на своего ученика и оскорблять его, даже если у него не сразу будет получаться.  
  
Она направилась к камину. Зря все-таки решила навестить Соура, поделиться с ним успехом. Поделилась! Лучше бы к брату зашла, что-то в его словах вчера все же…  
  
— А змея ваша… Вернее, наша, вчера заснула, — сказал вдруг Соур. — А я только начал к ней привыкать. И она меня вроде понимала, по крайней мере, отдельные слова. Чай будете? — вдруг спросил, как ни в чем ни бывало.  
  
Но Меропа все еще сердилась:  
  
— Сказать кое-то забыли.  
  
— «Дура обидчивая»?  
  
— Не угадали. — Она открыла банку с летучим порохом, взвесила порцию на ладони, определяя, хватит ли до Малого Хэнглтона.  
  
— Ладно, черт с вами. Извините! Теперь довольны?  
  
— Довольна.  
  
Соур задергал шнурок звонка, вызывая кухарку — с такой силой, будто решил его оторвать. Меропа не смогла сдержать улыбки. Все-таки его не переделаешь, а значит и обижаться глупо.  
  
— Все-так заходите почаще, рассказывайте, как там ваша педагогическая деятельность, «профессор Риддл», — сказал он ей на прощание. И (наверное, чтобы она не думала о нем слишком хорошо), добавил: — К одной змее в доме я уже привык, знаете ли.  
  
* * *  
  
Мужа, как часто в последнее время, дома не оказалось. В девять Томми потащил ее читать на ночь, на ее: «Но у меня же не очень хорошо получается», — ответив: «У меня хорошо!»  
  
И… то ли Том действительно научил сына читать, то ли тот просто запомнил сказку наизусть, но теперь он бойко переворачивал страницы и тарахтел без передышки, пока Джек в очередной раз не победил всех врагов.  
  
Меропа пробыла в комнате Томми до тех пор, пока он заснул. Да и потом в свою не торопилась — не любила засыпать в одиночестве. Какого черта Том так поступает? С другой стороны, она тоже не предупредила его, когда вернется. Прикрыла глаза, склонила голову к спинке кровати и тут же подпрыгнула от донесшегося снизу голоса их кухарки:  
  
— О, Господи! Да в деревне, никак, пожар?  
  
* * *  
  
Горел паб «У Висельника». Меропа не меньше минуты, как зачарованная, смотрела на метавшееся над его крышей пламя, прежде чем броситься вниз по лестнице. Сейчас бы она отдала что угодно за то, чтобы аппарировать. А так пришлось бежать, задыхаясь и едва не падая, до тех пор, пока не наткнулась на что-то вроде магического ограждения. Слабого, как те, которые маглы ставят вокруг мест, где что-то случилось. Что это было, так и не поняла — маглоотталкивающее? отвлекающее? Пронеслась через него, почти не замедлившись.  
  
Меропу бы и тлеющая дверь бара не остановила, но в паре ярдов от порога ее перехватил рослый парень в аврорской униформе:  
  
— Ты куда, сумасшедшая? Сгоришь ведь!  
  
— Пустите! — Меропа попыталась вырваться, но аврор держал крепко. — Там мой муж!  
  
— Нет там никого, — успокоил ее аврор и крикнул: — Долиш, иди сюда! Тут какая-то магла ненормальная!  
  
Долишем оказался человек намного старше первого: морщинистое лицо все в шрамах, волосы седые. Наверное, начальник.  
  
— Как тут оказалась магла? Я кому сказал защитные чары установить? — сходу набросился он на подчиненного.  
  
— Дак я… установил все! Три заклинания, как вы учили, и проверочное еще. Сам не пойму, как…  
  
— Значит, она никакая не магла, — покачал головой Долиш. — Как вас зовут, мисс, и что вы тут делаете?  
  
Вместо ответа Меропа обратилась уже к нему:  
  
— Где мой муж?! Он был тут, я знаю!  
  
— И кто у нас муж? Волшебник?.. — начал он, но тот, кто не дал Меропе броситься в огонь, его перебил:  
  
— Думаете, тот чокнутый, Гонт? Не похоже, вы посмотрите на нее и на него. Хотя…  
  
— Нет, он магл. Том Риддл. Высокий, красивый, волосы черные. Вы его видели?  
  
— На труп наш похоже… — задумался аврор.  
  
— Как «труп»?! — Меропа бросилась на задний двор паба — именно оттуда и появился Долиш.  
  
* * *  
  
Раньше она здесь ни разу не была, и сначала растерялась. Споткнулась о какой-то ящик, отбросила с дороги трехногий стул… Яркие всполохи выхватывали из темноты лица трактирщика, его дочки и еще чьи-то, наверное, припозднившихся посетителей. Мэгги видно не было — наверное, ушла раньше, чем все началось. С крыши то и дело слетали искры, то поодиночке, то яркими «созвездиями», но до стоявших внизу не долетали, разбивались о прозрачный купол — видимо, тоже магический.  
  
— Том! — позвала и тут же его увидела.  
  
Он лежал возле самого забора: бледное лицо запрокинуто, глаза закрыты.  
  
— Не-ет… — Меропа опустилась рядом с ним на колени, вернее, рухнула — ноги вдруг перестали держать. — Том, нет, пожалуйста…  
  
Расстегнула рубашку, коснулась пальцами ямки между ключицами. Еще вчера ночью она касалась ее губами, чувствуя, как бьется его пульс. Он и сейчас там бился — слабо и редко-редко, но все же!  
  
— Он жив… — то ли спросила, то ли просто постаралась уверить себя в этом. Но Долиш все равно присел рядом, отозвался.  
  
— Жив, и надеюсь, что таким и останется. Вашему мужу, можно сказать, дважды повезло: сначала, когда у Моуди, напарника моего, — он кивнул в сторону улицы, видимо, имея в виду дежурившего там аврора, — нашелся при себе безоар. Надо же, два года в кармане таскал «на всякий случай» целую аптеку — и хоть что-то пригодилось. А второй — когда ваш муж на него среагировал. Маглам редко становится лучше от зелий, чаще наоборот.  
  
«Почему?» — хотелось спросить, но она промолчала. В последнее время Меропа все реже давала волю своему любопытству.  
  
«Том, пожалуйста, только не умирай», — сжала его ладонь, вялую, ни на что не реагирующую, но, к счастью, теплую.  
  
— Змеюш-ш-шка… — услышала вдруг.  
  
— Морфин?!  
  
Брат стоял между двух авроров, руки за спиной. И как она его раньше не заметила? Впрочем, она, кроме Тома, ни на что внимания не обращала.  
  
— Это… это все ты?!  
  
— А чего они?.. И он… он сам всё…  
  
Меропа вскочила, вцепилась в плечи Морфина, встряхнула:  
  
— Ты же мне обещал! Обещал не приближаться к моему мужу, не трогать его!  
  
— А я и не трогал. Думаешь, я ему яду в стакан подсыпал? Не-е, это все он! — Морфин кивнул в сторону хозяина бара, спокойно стоявшего у забора. Слишком спокойного для человека, на глазах которого сгорает все, что у него есть. Как будто он был под…  
  
— Ты его заставил! Что ты ему приказал?  
  
Морфин усмехнулся, показав редкие кривые зубы. Отблески пламени придавали его лицу что-то жуткое, звериное.  
  
— Насчет прочих маглов уговора не было. Я обещал твоего пальцем не трогать — и не обманул. Я ж не говорил, что он жив останется, а, глупая змеюшка?  
  
Здесь, во дворе, и раньше было ужасно душно, а тут совсем стало не вздохнуть. Перед глазами все поплыло, Меропа попыталась расстегнуть блузку, но пальцы безвольно соскользнули с гладкого, неподатливого шелка. А потом тьма накрыла ее, все растворилось в ней, исчезло, кроме насмешливого голоса Морфина: «Я ж не сказал, что он будет жить… я сделал то, что обещал… моя змеюшка!»  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Меропа пришла в себя, пожар уже погасили, а во дворе из маглов остались только Том, сидевший на перевернутом ведре и то и дело склонявшийся ко второму, поменьше, которое стояло у него на коленях, и трактирщик — с ним беседовал маг в фиолетовой мантии. Рядом трепетал свиток пергамента, а по нему, подпрыгивая и разбрасывая тут же исчезавшие капли чернил, плясало серое перо. Вот оно исчезло, свиток с тихим шорохом свернулся, и маг наставил на трактирщика палочку, пробормотав заклинание изменения памяти.  
  
Тот захлопал глазами, будто пытаясь понять, где находится.  
  
— Звините, мистер, отвлекся. Так они за все заплатят, эта ваша компанья? — подозрительно спросил.  
  
— Даже не сомневайтесь, выплатят все до единого пенни. И с ремонтом помогут, к весне будет ваше заведение, как новенькое!  
  
— Да кто ж весной ко мне пойдет, там уже работы полно. А раньшее никак нельзя?  
  
Обливиэйтор заверил его, что, если очень постараться — можно будет и пораньше. Взял под локоть и увел куда-то за угол.  
  
— Миссис Риддл? — Меропа вздрогнула. Оказывается, Долиш все это время сидел рядом. Это к нему она так удобно привалилась, пристроила голову на плечо. Мерлин, стыдно-то как, еще и на глазах у мужа!  
  
— Том! — вскочила, едва не упав снова, подошла к нему. — Дорогой, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Он медленно перевел взгляд на Меропу, но ничего не сказал. Ответил вместо него Долиш:  
  
— По крайней мере не хуже, чем вы. Целитель из Мунго с ним разобрался, но пока действие яда не закончится, лучше ему не разговаривать. Да он и не сможет, он сейчас все происходящее почти не воспринимает. Ужасная дрянь ему досталась, хорошо, что выводится быстро. Кстати… прочим маглам мы память подчистили, а с ним что делать?  
  
— Ничего. Пусть все помнит, я от него ничего не скрываю. — Кажется, во взгляде Долиша промелькнуло удивление. Неужели так мало волшебников выбирают не врать тем, кого любят? — Расскажите мне, что случилось.  
  
Рассказ получился коротким. Час назад они получили сообщение о том, что по этому адресу одной из палочек, на которые были наложены чары слежения (такие всегда накладывают на палочки тех, кто выходит из Азкабана — кому на год, кому дольше; обычная предосторожность), было использовано заклинание подвластия, «Империус». Как напарник Долиша сразу же аппарировал в Малый Хэнглтон, определил место, где было произнесено заклинание, пришел туда… И успел как раз вовремя, чтобы всунуть безоар в глотку Тома, которому подвергнутый заклинанию хозяин паба поднес кружку сидра «за счет заведения». Поскольку волшебник там оказался только один — Морфин Гонт, аврор попросил у него палочку для «Приори Инкантатем». Морфин попытался сбежать, выпустил столб пламени в потолок… Остальное она видела.  
  
— Сейчас его доставили в камеру предварительного заключения в Министерстве. Хотя вы вряд ли захотите его навестить — он ведь пытался убить вашего мужа?  
  
Меропа кивнула. Мерлин, как же все ужасно! И на Тома, чудом выжившего и теперь медленно приходившего в себя, было больно смотреть. И Морфин… Снова лишиться свободы — большего кошмара она и представить себе не могла! Как же она это допустила?! Если бы после встречи с Хоупом отправилась сразу домой, а не к Соуру, все было бы хорошо. И Морфина бы смогла успокоить, и Том бы никуда не пошел. А она… Только о себе думала!  
  
— Что будет с моим братом? — спросила Меропа у Долиша. Тот пожал плечами:  
  
— За «Империо» — а именно его показало выявляющее заклинание — только пожизненный Азкабан. И это если он во время заседания Визенгамота скандал не устроит, как его папаш… Как ваш отец в свое время. Настроит всех против себя — могут и поцелуй дементора назначить. Вы б ему на всякий случай поискали защитника?  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Того, кто будет в суде представлять его интересы. Ну, об этом вам еще напишут, не сомневайтесь. А мне пора, миссис Риддл. Несмотря на печальные обстоятельства нашей встречи, было крайне интересно познакомиться. Ведьма из рода Гонтов в этой дыре, да еще замужем за маглом… И такие семейные страсти… Вот выйду на пенсию, начну писать мемуары — кому тогда будет нужен этот ваш Шекспир!  
  
* * *  
  
Письмо из Министерства магии Меропа получила уже на следующий день. Кроме перечисления уже известных ей фактов, там говорилось:  
  
«Морфин Гонт имеет право на защитника, которого обязан представить суду не позднее, чем за неделю до даты первого заседания. При невозможности найти защитника самостоятельно он имеет право попросить суд его предоставить, также подав заявление не позднее, чем за неделю до даты первого заседания».  
  
Как искать защитника, Меропа не представляла. И поговорить было не с кем: в волшебном мире она не знала никого, кроме отца Берда, давно его оставившего, и… Алки Борджина.  
  
* * *  
  
— Опять вы? Поверить не могу, — усмехнулся Борджин. Но непохоже было, что сердится, наоборот — вид довольный, будто у него задачка с ответом сошлась. Или и правда сошлась?  
  
— Как искать защитника? — переспросил, когда она, запинаясь и путаясь, рассказала ему о своей беде. — Я, конечно, мог бы порекомендовать кое-кого… но вот возьмется ли? Людей, которые имеют дело со мной, вряд ли заинтересует дело деревенского болвана. Тем более, с использованием «непростительных» при свидетелях.  
  
«Использованием чего?» — едва не спросила она, но смолчала, еще по опыту общения с аврорами зная, что на некоторые вопросы стоит искать ответы самой.  
  
— Там уже наверняка приговор вынесли. Наличие или отсутствие защитника ни на что не повлияет. Если хотите — можно купить свежий «Пророк», там дают объявления адвокатские конторы. Но я бы не тратил время и деньги.  
  
Объявлений в «Пророке» нашлось целых три, и Меропа целый день провела, запершись в кабинете и разговаривая по каминной связи с каждой из адвокатских контор. Кто-то просил за свои услуги пятьдесят галлеонов, кто-то — семьдесят. И никто ничего не гарантировал. Один даже повторил слова Борджина, что не нужно тратить зря деньги и лучше согласиться на бесплатного защитника от Министерства. «Опыта у них, конечно, нет, а у некоторых и ума не хватает… Но хуже точно не будет…»  
  
«Потому что хуже некуда», — закончила за него Меропа.  
  
Она ворочалась до утра, думая, что делать. И решилась: отправила письмо в Министерство с просьбой предоставить ее брату защитника. Ответ пришел довольно скоро: Департамент магического порядка рассмотрел ее заявление, защитником Морфина будет некто В. Тафт, с которым ей и предлагалось встретиться завтра в полдень.  
  
За четверть часа до назначенного времени Меропа не выдержала и активировала вложенный в письмо портключ. Коснулась его палочкой, вместо заклинания сказав:  
  
— Министерство магии, Департамент магического правопорядка.  
  
* * *  
  
Полет оказался недолгим, но на редкость неприятным. Хорошо, что хоть приземлилась нормально: не на четвереньки, а на ноги, пусть и слегка покачнувшись. Огляделась: довольно большой зал, с правой стороны — обыкновенные столы, в ряд, один за другим. Одни завалены свитками пергамента, другие — почти пустые. Над вторым от нее кружилось несколько сов, а сидевший там колдун средних лет, на лице которого, казалось, застыло брезгливо-обиженное выражение, лениво от них отмахивался. Вот одна сова украсила его мантию светлым пятном, министерский сморщился, привычным жестом очистил ее… Меропа быстро отвернулась — чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
  
Слева зал был разделен на отделения, напоминавшие кубики, у каждого из которых не хватало двух граней, верхней и боковой. В «кубиках» тоже стояли столы, за которыми кто-то работал.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели, мэм? — обратился к ней молодой парень, темноволосый, с широким приятным лицом.  
  
— У меня назначена встреча с мистером Тафтом, — ответила ему Меропа.  
  
— Мистером? — парень взглянул на лист пергамента, который Меропа протянула ему. Усмехнулся и крикнул в глубину зала: — Эй, кто-нибудь видел «Опаньки»?  
  
Никто ему не ответил, и парень пожал плечами:  
  
— Наверное, ходит где-то. Вы вон там подождите, скоро подойдет.  
  
Меропа заглянула в указанный кубик. На столе был идеальный порядок, что выгодно отличало его от прочих, мимо которых она только что прошла. Значит ли это, что В. Тафт — человек серьезный, и ему можно будет без страха доверить защищать Морфина? Взгляд упал на перекинутый через спинку стула то ли плащ, то ли мантию — желтый, настолько яркого оттенка, что казался светящимся. Меропа никогда раньше не видела одежду такого цвета. «Наверняка это его жены, дочери или секретаря», — успокаивала она себя, когда дверь в Департамент хлопнула, послышались торопливые легкие шаги.  
  
— Опаньки, тебя там посетительница ждет! — услышала Меропа голос парня, который ее сюда и отправил.  
  
— Опаньки! А разве она не в двенадцать?! — звонкий девичий голос. Мгновенье спустя Меропа увидела и его обладательницу, миловидную блондинку чуть старше нее самой. Мантия на ней была малиновая.  
  
— Мерлина ради, извините! Я думала… я не думала, что вы так рано! — Девушка протянула ей руку: — Я Вилма. Вильгельмина Тафт, — поправилась она, когда проходившая мимо полноватая ведьма в серой мантии фыркнула от смеха. — Можете называть меня, как хотите. Только не этим глупым «опаньки», а то один дурак придумал, а остальные и рады!  
  
— Очень приятно, мисс Тафт, — не раздумывая, ответила Меропа, так же машинально пожав узкую теплую ладонь.  
  
Вернее, она, не раздумывая, соврала. Ничего приятного в том, что защищать Морфина будет эта совсем юная и наверняка беспросветно глупая девица, Меропа не видела. Может, еще не поздно отказаться от министерского защитника и найти его самой?  
  
«За пятьдесят галлеонов? Забудь, у тебя нет таких денег», — уговаривала она себя. Даже если продать кольцо — сколько за него дадут? Пятнадцать? Двадцать? Вряд ли оно намного дороже медальона. Или продать дом? Но где тогда Морфин будет жить, когда вернется?  
  
— Считаете меня легкомысленной? — девчонка будто угадала ее сомнения.  
  
— Эм-м-м…  
  
— Давайте начнем, — мисс Тафт придвинула к себе лист пергамента и чернильницу. — Ваше имя, дата рождения и род занятий?  
  
— Меропа Риддл, не работаю, двенадцатое мая тысяча девятьсот седьмого года.  
  
— Кем приходитесь моему подзащитному?  
  
— Я его сестра.  
  
Сначала голос мисс Тафт звучал сухо и прохладно — видимо, ее обидело выказанное Меропой недоверие. Потом в нем снова появились прежние, теплые и смешливые нотки. Она расспрашивала об их с Морфином детстве, о маме и отце. И Меропа сама не заметила, как перестала отделываться односложными ответами и начала рассказывать подробнее: как мама с ней вместе варила зелья, как отец учил заклинаниям — радуясь успехам сына и на чем свет стоит ругая бестолковую дочь. Надо же — столько людей встречалось ей в последнее время, столько нового она узнала от них, но никто никогда не расспрашивал Меропу о ней самой. Только мисс Тафт… Вилма. У нее, пожалуй, можно и спросить то, что давно не давало покоя:  
  
— А что такое «непростительные»?  
  
Вилма с сомнением посмотрела на нее:  
  
— Правда не знаете? — а когда Меропа покачала головой, объяснила, что это те, которые отец называл «подлинными»: Империус, Круцио и Авада Кедавра. А потом снова засыпала вопросами. Пришлось рассказать, как отец рассказывал о них и учил применять.  
  
— Пожалуй, все не так уж и плохо, — задумчиво сказала Вилма, проводив Меропу до площадки перед лифтом — именно туда ее и принес портключ. — Завтра мне бы хотелось задать несколько вопросов вашему брату. Можете явиться в министерство в это же время? Портключ многоразовый, как активировать, надеюсь, помните.  
  
Завтра она обещала Томасу поехать с ним в Вильямс Оранж. В городском совете как раз будут обсуждать его предложение насчет новой дороги. Но ведь судьба Морфина куда важнее! Конечно, она придет.  
  
* * *  
  
Томас с пониманием отнесся к тому, что в Вильямс Оранж придется ехать одному. А вот Том…  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что твоему братцу лучше получить по заслугам? Он едва не убил меня, помнишь? Или тебе все равно?  
  
Она попыталась объяснить, что помнит, конечно, и ей не все равно… Рассказала ему, как испугалась, увидев его там, во дворе. Как благодарна за то, что скрыл правду даже от родителей, сказав им, что просто отравился, а задержался потому, что помогал тушить пожар, который устроил какой-то сумасшедший бродяга; забыл о времени, вот Меропе и пришлось за ним бежать. Сказала, что очень любит, но… Морфина она тоже любит.  
  
— Это я во всем виновата. Надо было сразу объяснить ему, что ты и наша семья для меня значат. Может, он бы…  
  
— Дорогая, некоторым людям ничего нельзя объяснить. Ничего, пойми. И мне кажется, что твой брат именно из таких — столько времени прошло, а он все так же ненавидит меня. Только в этот раз он уже не просто сделал гадость — он пытался убить.  
  
— Ты все равно не прав, — прошептала она, жалея о том, что не может найти ни одного аргумента, опровергающего слова Тома. Морфин не чудовище, он не может быть им просто потому, что он… ее брат.  
  
— Конечно, где уж мне — глупому маглу! — вспыхнул Том и выскочил из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.  
  
Мерлин, она же совсем не это имела в виду! Зачем он так — именно сейчас, когда ей и без его капризов трудно?  
  
* * *  
  
Камеры предварительного заключения находились на том же этаже, где и сам Департамент магического правопорядка, только подниматься к ним нужно было в другом лифте.  
  
И снова длинный коридор и ни одной двери в нем. Сперва Меропа решила, что через него они только пройдут, но сопровождавший их маг — ни лица, ни фигуры не разглядеть под темной мантией с капюшоном — коснулся палочкой одной из стен, и часть кирпичей исчезла, оставив железную решетку, за которой виднелась узкая кровать, умывальник и какая-то дыра в углу. И…  
  
— Морфин!  
  
— Змеюш… сестренка, — он сжал ее ладонь. Мерлин, до чего холодные у него пальцы! Тут что, совсем не топят? А если он простудится?  
  
— А это что за милашка? — Морфин, глумливо оттопырив губу, смерил взглядом Вилму. — Это на ней ты собираешься меня женить? А что — с такой бы я развлекся, даже если она грязнокровка!  
  
Меропа густо покраснела, радуясь, что Вилма не понимает парселтанга. Но, кажется, та «поняла» выражение ее лица.  
  
— Ваш брат сказал что-то очень грубое, да?  
  
Меропа кивнула.  
  
— Мисс Тафт, вы ведь можете отказаться его защищать?  
  
Вилма нахмурилась:  
  
— Могу. Но не стану. Я обещала вам помочь — и помогу. — Повернулась к Морфину, представилась. Тот скривился, и сердце Меропы снова испуганно сжалось: а вдруг терпение мисс Тафт все-таки лопнет? Но тут брат заговорил, к ее удивлению — на человеческом:  
  
— Защитница, значт. И от кого ж ты меня защищать думаешь? От магляшей, что ль?  
  
— Может быть, от дементоров? — спокойно предположила Вилма, и Морфин вздрогнул. — Вы ответите на несколько моих вопросов?  
  
И снова длинная-длинная, вязкая и тревожная пауза. И невероятное облегчение, когда губы Морфина снова шевельнулись:  
  
— Чо ж не ответить?  
  
* * *  
  
До суда, назначенного на вторую половину декабря, они с Вилмой еще несколько раз встречались. Кажется, Морфина она тоже навещала, и тот даже не отказывался с ней разговаривать. Меропа все это время прожила, точно в тумане. К Соуру не ездила, на фабрику — тоже. Первый урок с Хоупом назначила на январь — к тому времени наверняка все решится. Тяжелее всего было скрывать правду от домашних: Мэри вообще ничего не знала о магии, и Меропа не представляла, как ей об этом рассказать, а главное — стоит ли. Томас, конечно, знал, кто был тот «бродяга», устроивший пожар в пабе, но то, что Морфин перед этим пытался убить его сына… об этом она предпочла умолчать.  
  
Том единственный знал обо всем, но он наотрез отказывался даже слышать о Морфине. А Меропе так не хватало его поддержки! Она обижалась на него, он на нее… И оба старались и вида не показывать перед Томми… как будто от него хоть что-то можно было скрыть!  
  
* * *  
  
В день суда Меропа, как обычно, появилась в Департаменте магического правопорядка. Вилма уже ждала ее.  
  
— Готовы? — Меропа не знала, что ответить. — Тогда спускаемся в зал заседаний, он на самом нижнем этаже, под Отделом Тайн. Опаньки! — вдруг всплеснула руками она. — Чуть не забыла — перед этим надо в Атриум заглянуть, для проверки палочки. Иначе ниже не пустят.  
  
Все-таки Морфину достался на редкость бестолковый защитник. Но другого уже не найти, раньше надо было думать.  
  
Из лифта они вышли в красивый, очень большой зал с тёмным блестящим полом. По синему потолку двигались золотые символы, но для чего они там и что обозначают, Меропа не успела разглядеть. Они шли мимо длинных рядов позолоченных каминов, из правых каждые несколько секунд кто-то появлялся, а в каминах слева, выкрикнув место назначения, исчезали.  
  
В центре зала находился фонтан: несколько грубо обтесанных камней, поставленных друг на друга так неустойчиво, что наверняка удерживались вместе только с помощью магии. В щели между ними просачивалась вода, капая в большой круглый бассейн.  
  
— Представляете, миссис Риддл, первого апреля один мой приятель из «Пророка» такую штуку отмочил! — на ходу рассказывала Вилма. — Напечатал вроде как исследование, будто этот фонтан — прямое продолжение того, о котором в сказках Биддля говорится! И будто вода в нем — едва ли не «Феликс фелицис» в чистом виде. Но только если прыгнешь туда прямо в одежде, нырнешь с головой и выпьешь не меньше пинты. Представляете, что тут уже к обеду творилось!  
  
Меропа улыбнулась, но больше из вежливости. На самом деле ей было совершенно не до шуток, под ребрами будто застрял большой камень с неровными краями и то и дело ворочался, сдавливая сердце, не давая вздохнуть.  
  
— Вас раздражает моя болтовня, да? — От внимания Вилмы и это не ускользнуло.  
  
— Нет-нет, что вы, — Меропа еще раз мысленно поблагодарила Мэри, научившую ее хорошим манерам и сдержанности. Как бы ни было плохо ей самой — не стоило расстраивать своего защитника прямо перед заседанием. — Забавная история. А что было, когда люди все узнали?  
  
— Ой, что было! — фыркнула Вилма. — Не, если б хоть министр туда купаться не полез, может, Лавгуда из газеты и не поперли бы. А так… Но он, вроде бы, не расстроился — сейчас свой журнал собирается выпускать. Кстати, нам сюда, — и она потянула Меропу за рукав, подведя к столу под вывеской «Служба безопасности». Тощая ведьма в переливчато-синей робе, похожая на старого злобного ястреба, равнодушно скользнула взглядом по Меропе и улыбнулась ее спутнице.  
  
— Гелла, нам нужно вниз, — объяснила ей Вилма.  
  
— Подойдите ближе.  
  
Меропа встала вплотную к столу. Гелла взяла длинный золотой прут, тонкий и гибкий, как плеть, и провела им вдоль ее тела вверх-вниз.  
  
— Палочку, — буркнула.  
  
Покрутила палочку Меропы перед глазами, потом положила на странный медный прибор, похожий на весы с одной чашкой. Прибор задрожал, пискнул тоненько, снизу шустрой змейкой выползла пергаментная лента. Оторвав её, Гелла прочитала:  
  
— Семь с половиной дюймов, сердцевина из пера феникса, в пользовании второй год. Всё так?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это мне, — Гелла наколола ленту на острый штырек, поверх других таких же. — Это вам, — протянула Меропе ее палочку.  
  
Поблагодарив, они вернулись к лифтам. Вниз, на девятый, ехали только вдвоем.  
  
— Не бойтесь, — шепнула Вилма, когда двери лифта снова открылись. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
  
* * *  
  
В зале заседаний было не то чтобы темно, но как-то мрачно. Посреди круглой площадки в самом низу — одно грубо сколоченное деревянное кресло со свисавшими с подлокотников цепями. Уходившие вверх ряды стульев, где-то с полсотни, и почти все заняты колдунами и ведьмами, одетыми в почти одинаковые мантии цвета спелой сливы с серебристой «М» на левой стороне груди.  
  
— Опаньки! — прошептала Вилма. — Мое первое дело — и полный состав Визенгамота! А я и забы… Ну конечно, у нас же применение «непростительного». Вот это да! Кстати, нам сюда, — указала она на отдельно стоявшую скамью в первом ряду.  
  
Туда Меропа и села, уже ни на что не надеясь. Две бестолковые девчонки против полного состава Визенгамота? Да что они смогут?! Ладно, как говорил тот адвокат, хуже от их присутствия не будет. Потому что хуже некуда.  
  
* * *  
  
Открылись двери — не те, через которые они с Вилмой вошли, другие, и из них сразу же повеяло холодом. Меропа вздрогнула, люди наверху зашумели. Вошел Морфин, вернее, его почти внесли два дементора, жутких существа, при виде которых, казалось, кровь леденеет в жилах. Они подвели Морфина к стулу, усадили туда, и цепи зашевелились, обвились вокруг его предплечий, как странные железные змеи. Только с этими змеями не поговоришь и не прикажешь отпустить.  
  
Казалось, прошла вечность, пока дементоры вышли из зала, и по нему будто пронесся облегченный вздох. Один из сидевших наверху магов поднялся, заговорил, представляя дознавателей, защитника и рассказывая о деле, ради которого все здесь собрались:  
  
— Обвиняется Морфин Гонт, который, пребывая в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, полностью осознавая незаконность своих действий и уже будучи однажды отбывшим срок заключения, применил непростительное заклинание «Империус» к маглу, приказав ему…»  
  
Он еще долго говорил сам, потом вызывал свидетелей, среди которых Меропа узнала Моуди и Долиша. Им задавали вопросы — то Вилма, то Гектор Фоули, председатель Визенгамота, то разные люди из зала. Принесли большую каменную чашу, вылили туда что-то, и из дыма над ней вдруг появилась полупрозрачная фигура владельца сгоревшего паба. Он, запинаясь и по-простонародному коверкая слова, рассказывал, как было дело, а члены Визенгамота то кивали, то посмеивались, а кое-кто и морщился.  
  
Меропа почти не слушала — и так знала, что там случилось. И на Морфина старалась не смотреть, боясь, что не выдержит — разрыдается.  
  
Чашу унесли, а Вилма, за все это время и слова не проронившая, поднялась.  
  
— Защита вызывает свидетеля Боба Огдена! — заявила она. Открылась дверь, и в зал вошел невысокий маг средних лет. Его лицо, фигура — все показалось Меропе странно знакомым, но она даже не пыталась вспомнить, где и когда его видела. Вот заговорит — может быть, станет понятней, голоса она запоминала куда лучше лиц.  
  
— Полное имя и род занятий? — задал вопрос Фоули, когда Огден устроился в наколдованном им самим кресле. Видимо, так было положено — вряд ли министр магии мог не знать одного из своих коллег.  
  
— Боб Огден, глава Департамента магического порядка.  
  
Фоули кивнул Вилме, давая понять, что она может продолжать.  
  
— Мистер Огден, вы узнаете этого человека? — она указала на Морфина.  
  
Огден присмотрелся, глаза за толстыми стеклами очков, и без того казавшиеся маленькими, сузились еще больше, став похожими на темные бусины.  
  
— Да, это Морфин Гонт. Три года назад я посетил их дом неподалеку от магловской деревни Малый Хэнглтон с целью вручить ему повестку на дисциплинарное слушанье.  
  
— Благодарю вас. А что вы можете сказать об этой молодой женщине? — Вилма указала на Меропу.  
  
В этот раз Огден всматривался дольше, но все равно пожал плечами:  
  
— Думаю, я никогда раньше ее не видел.  
  
Вилма снова поблагодарила своего свидетеля за ответ. И Меропе:  
  
— А вы знаете этого человека?  
  
Да, к этому моменту она его уже узнала, пусть в форменной мантии он и выглядел совершенно иначе, чем в полосатом трико и давно вышедшем из моды сюртуке — так он был одет, когда приходил к ним.  
  
— Конечно. Он приходил в наш дом перед тем, как отца с Морфином арестовали… В первый раз, — добавила на всякий случай.  
  
— Благода… — начала Вилма, но Огден ее перебил. Вскочил со стула, подбежал с скамье, на которой сидела Меропа, всмотрелся в нее еще раз.  
  
— Мисс Гонт?!  
  
— Рада видеть вас, мистер Огден, — улыбнулась ему Меропа. — Спасибо, что починили кастрюлю… правда, она потом все равно развалилась.  
  
Сказала и тут же пожалела: они же в суде, а она про кастрюлю! Сверху и правда слышались смешки. Волнуясь, подняла взгляд, рассматривая членов Визенгамота. Вроде, недовольных лиц мало, кое-кто даже улыбается…  
  
— И что защитили меня, тоже спасибо, — продолжила она, тем более, Огден до сих пор в себя не пришел, так и стоял, полуоткрыв рот и глядя на нее глазами-бусинками.  
  
— А-а-а… м-да… Не за что, мисс Гонт.  
  
Потом Огден отвечал на вопросы, рассказывая о том, какой была Меропа, когда он в первый раз ее увидел, и как изменилась за эти три года. Кто-то крикнул «Протестую», и заявил, что это к делу не относится, но Фоули его не поддержал. Меропа с благодарностью взглянула на него. Кажется, она начала понимать, что задумала Вилма. Хочет доказать всем, что если Меропа сумела измениться, то и Морфин сможет это сделать? Уговаривает их дать ему еще один шанс?  
  
Вот Огден, раскланявшись, вышел. И снова Вилма:  
  
— Защита вызывает свидетеля Меропу Риддл!  
  
Она встала, ответила на вопросы Фоули о том, кто она такая и почему здесь. Потом отвечала уже Вилме, рассказывая… то же самое, что тогда в ее кабинете! Про отца, его уроки «подлинной магии». Когда она рассказывала, как он заставлял их с Морфином отрабатывать заклинания, в применении одного из которых Морфина теперь обвиняли, по залу пронесся рокот голосов.  
  
— Одно уточнение, мисс… миссис Риддл. Ваш отец объяснял вам, что применение этих заклинаний запрещено магическим законом?  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  
И снова перешептывания там, наверху. Это хорошо или плохо?  
  
— У кого-нибудь есть вопросы к свидетелю?  
  
Поднялся маг лет тридцати. Лицо невыразительное, увидишь — и тут же забудешь.  
  
— Миссис Риддл, а вам самой когда-нибудь приходилось применять какое-либо из «непростительных»?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А вам когда-нибудь хотелось это сделать?  
  
Меропа задумалась. А ведь хотелось! Сказать? А если все только хуже станет? А если она соврет, и все откроется? Что больше навредит Морфину? Как же тихо стало в зале, все ждут ее ответа!  
  
— Да.  
  
И снова ропот — уже удивленный, и кажется, возмущенный. Но врать уже поздно — пришлось рассказать об их с братом ссоре, о том, как на секунду показалось, что «Империус» может решить все проблемы.  
  
— Но вы все же не применили его, остановились. Почему? До сих пор вы утверждали, что не знали, что оно под запретом.  
  
— Я и не знала. Просто… тот, к кому его применяют, перестает быть собой. А я не хотела бы, чтобы это случилось с Морфином.  
  
— Благодарю вас, миссис Риддл, — и он сел на место.  
  
Интересно, за что эта благодарность? Меропа почувствовала, как ее захлестывает отчаяние, все в зале казались злыми, враждебными. Еще и Морфин ей ничем не помогал, за все время только на пару вопросов ответил — тоже про заклинания эти. И разговаривал только с Вилмой, на остальных и внимания не обращал, кривился только. А когда к нему не обращались, сидел, свесив голову, так, что отросшие волосы почти закрывали лицо. Мерлин, что они все о нем думают?  
  
Секретарь протянул Фоули свиток, тот прочел, поставил подпись внизу. Поднялся и заговорил, усилив голос «Сонорусом», наверное, чтобы никто не смог потом сказать, что не расслышал:  
  
— Кто за то, чтобы снять с Морфина Гонта обвинение в сознательном применении непростительного заклинания «Империус», поскольку в момент совершения преступления подсудимый не осознавал, что произносимое им заклинание является запрещенным?  
  
Поднялось достаточно много рук. Но больше половины или меньше?  
  
— Кто за то, чтобы оставить прежнее обвинение?  
  
Руки снова поднялись, но… меньше, намного меньше! И руки того, кто спрашивал Меропу об «Империусе», среди них не было. Значит, она все правильно сказала? И получается, они… выиграли?!  
  
Но, кажется, суд еще не закончился — Вилма и Фоули довольно долго разговаривали — то друг с другом, то с другими членами Визенгамота. Меропа не вслушивалась — теперь она могла смотреть на брата, мечтая о том, как они вместе выйдут отсюда. Больше она не станет отговариваться делами, отложит все — только бы он…  
  
Наконец, Фоули поднялся, чтобы зачитать вынесенный судьями вердикт. И, хоть обвинение в применении непростительных с Морфина сняли, но остались другие: применение магии на глазах у магла, причинение вреда здоровью и имуществу. И то, что преступление это у Морфина не первое, тоже вспомнили.  
  
— Приговаривается… к шести годам лишения свободы с отбыванием в тюрьме Азкабан!  
  
— Нет...  
  
Меропа, не в силах пошевелиться, смотрела, как дементоры выводят ее брата из зала суда.  
  
* * *  
  
— Благодарю вас, мисс Тафт, — Меропа на прощанье пожала руку Вилмы. — Я верю, что вы сделали все возможное и невозможное. Просто… — и замолчала: слезы душили.  
  
— Обязательно подайте прошение о досрочном освобождении в отдел магической безопасности. Первое — через полгода, раньше нельзя. Если откажут — через месяц можно будет подать следующее. Не сдавайтесь, миссис Риддл, и все получится!  
  
— Да, да, — кивала она, почти не понимая, что та ей говорит.  
  
Шесть лет. Еще шесть лет без Морфина. Мерлин, где же она ошиблась, что сделала не так? Меропа машинально покрутила кольцо на среднем пальце. Больше всего хотелось сорвать его, швырнуть в стену, а потом самой сползти по стене, содрогаясь от рыданий.  
  
Меропа Гонт, наверное, так и сделала бы. Миссис Риддл еще раз поблагодарила их защитника, пообещала обязательно воспользоваться ее советом и пошла к лифту для посетителей.


	21. Аппарация — это свобода

— С днем рождения!  
Томми старательно задул две торчавшие из торта свечки.  
— Надеюсь, ты загадал желание? — улыбнулась ему Мэри.  
— Да! Я хочу…  
— Не говори никому, а то не сбудется.  
  
«Или сбудется прямо здесь и сейчас, независимо от того, что именно он пожелал: самый большой кусок торта, огромного плюшевого медведя из магазина игрушек или покататься с папой на «большой лошадке», как Томми называл Цезаря».  
  
Меропа улыбалась гостям — в этот раз их собралось намного больше, чем год назад, когда они отмечали первый день рождения сына. А уж радовались все куда сильнее, чем в ту холодную ночь, когда он родился.  
  
Ладно, незачем сейчас вспоминать старые обиды. Меропа и так уже неделю — после вынесенного Морфину приговора — часто ловила себя на том, что слишком остро воспринимает все происходящее вокруг, обижается на то, к чему когда-то относилась спокойно. Даже Том позавчера заявил, что она нарочно ищет повод для ссоры. Это, конечно, было не так. Просто с нее в последнее время будто кожу содрали, и каждое неосторожное слово — как ножом по живой плоти.  
  
***  
  
Первым, как ни странно, перемены в ней почувствовал Томас. А ведь говорил когда-то, что не его это дело — бабские настроения улавливать. Но к концу января почему-то стал на удивление внимательным: то и дело предлагал отдохнуть, позволив Амбрустеру самому заниматься фабрикой, а Хоупа с его выборами в Парламент и вовсе послав к черту — пусть у Соура уроки берет. Почти не ворчал и совсем перестал задевать глупыми шуточками. Один раз даже «дочкой» назвал. А Мэри, наоборот, несколько охладела к ней. Наверняка видела, что у них с Томом все разваливается, и винила в этом Меропу: и упрямая она, и резкая, неженственная, и дома бывает редко. Томасу после случайно вырвавшейся у того «дочки» тоже досталось.  
Меропа всего не слышала, только конец их разговора:  
«Неужели ты действительно хотел бы такую дочь?» — это Мэри.  
«Ну что ты, дорогая! Конечно, нет!»  
Меропа представила, как Томас хитро улыбается; сама бы она насторожилась, но Мэри наверняка слушала только слова, а не интонации. Возможно, она даже успела облегченно кивнуть, улыбнуться в ответ — до того, как он закончил: «Я бы хотел такого сына».  
  
Само собой, симпатии к невестке у Мэри не прибавилось. А Меропе и оправдываться не хотелось: да, она такая и есть, дома не удержишь, на мужа внимания не обраща… Нет, это не так — Том до сих пор и дорог, и нужен ей. Хотя в последнее время она и правда слишком строга к нему, а последняя ссора и вовсе на пустом месте случилась.  
  
***  
  
Обычно Том засыпал раньше нее, но сегодня ему почему-то не спалось. Лежал, вглядывался в ее лицо. И что только рассматривал? Этот кошмарный нос, то и дело краснеющий? Толстые губы, оттопыренные уши? За те годы, которые они вместе, Меропа не стала красивее. Так что ей, конечно, нравилось, что Том заботится о ней, нравились его нежность и желание, но вот такие взгляды — внимательные, изучающие — смущали. Все время казалось, что сравнивает с кем-то покрасивее. Хотелось бы знать, с кем. С Сесилией? Или с Мэгги? А может, с Марджори Ирвинг? Нет уж, лучше ей ничего не знать.  
  
— Колдовство настоящее. По-другому и не объяснишь, — сказал вдруг он.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Не понимаю, что со мной творится, — усмехнулся, отводя с ее лба прядь волос. — Раньше ты была просто волшебницей, а сейчас порой в злобную ведьму превращаешься.  
— Послушай, это все из-за…  
— Да знаю я, из-за чего. Я о том, что все равно без тебя жить не могу. Когда уходишь — минуты готов считать до возвращения. Может, это твое зелье до сих пор действует?  
  
«Что-о? Да как ты можешь такое говорить?!»  
Она встала с кровати, набросила его халат… потом скинула его и потянулась за своим платьем.  
  
— Ты куда?  
— В другую комнату.  
— Что случилось? — встревожился Том.  
— Я ведь когда-то пообещала, что больше никогда не буду поить тебя никакими зельями. Но ты мне не веришь. А знаешь, почему?  
— И почему же?  
— Том, ты взрослый человек. Неглупый, довольно рациональный… пусть и не всегда. Тебе всю жизнь внушали, что колдовство бывает только в сказках.  
— Но ведь оказалось…  
— Не перебивай меня, пожалуйста. Так вот: несмотря на мои слова… И даже на то, что ты всегда считал правдой… Тебе проще поверить в зелья, в колдовство, в черта лысого — только не в то, что ты можешь просто полюбить меня! Полюбить не красавицу вроде твоей Сесилии, а такую, как я!  
— Но…  
— И знаешь, однажды мне надоест перед тобой оправдываться. Нет, уже надоело. Возможно, нам и правда лучше расстаться.  
  
***  
  
Наутро Меропа чувствовала себя ужасно и уже хотела просить прощения, но Том повел себя, будто ничего не случилось. Ну что ж, раз для него все как обычно — то и для нее тоже. А если уж «искать повод для ссоры» - лучше еще раз поинтересоваться, что он собирается дальше делать.  
  
К своей работе инструктором Том так и не вернулся. Сначала отговаривался проблемами с ее братом и тем, что Меропа сама просила его поменьше выходить из дома. Потом, после ареста Морфина, довольно долго избегал этой темы — пока она сама не начала разговор.  
  
— Дорогая, я просто хочу больше времени проводить с тобой и Томми, — улыбнулся он, обнимая ее. Иногда Меропе казалось, что Том давно понял, как на нее действуют его объятия, ласковый голос и нежные слова, и теперь пользуется этим, чтобы прекратить неприятные расспросы. Но ведь так нельзя, нечестно!  
— Я и сама почти не бываю дома.  
— Тем более. Кто будет воспитывать нашего сына, если мы оба будем заняты?  
— Мэри давно предлагала нанять для него няню, — неуверенно ответила Меропа. Это и правда было ее больным местом: как можно подпускать к Томми неизвестного, чужого человека? Да и кто согласится, а главное - справится? Ведьма вряд ли пойдет служить в магловский дом. Взять кого-то из деревни? А если их сын забудет о запрете на колдовство?  
Еще и Том, будто угадав ее сомнения, тут же их озвучил:  
— А если он забудет о нашей просьбе и начнет «изменять вещи»? Или, того хуже, людей? Слухи по деревне моментально пойдут. А это не город, здесь люди простые. Хочешь проснуться и увидеть под окнами толпу с вилами и дрекольем?  
  
Конечно, этого ей не хотелось. Но и видеть мужа бесцельно шатающимся по дому было неприятно. Может, им и правда лучше было бы остаться в Лондоне? Или снова поехать туда — Том как-то обмолвился, что был бы не против снова оказаться поближе к цивилизации. Нет, а как же тогда фабрика? Да и расти их сыну лучше не в городе, тем более, с такими ужасными погодами, как Лондон, а здесь, среди лесов и полей. Сказала Тому об этом — он только плечами пожал: нет так нет.  
  
— К черту эту работу, дорогая, — беспечно заявил, притягивая ее к себе. — Тебе же всегда нравилось, когда я рядом.  
Прижаться к нему, забыть обо всем, не думать. Жалко, что в последнее время у Меропы так не получалось.  
— Или теперь все по-другому?  
«Да».  
— Ну что ты, дорогой. Мне очень хорошо с тобой.  
Ей и правда было с ним хорошо — особенно когда не приходилось разговаривать.  
  
*  
  
«Я люблю тебя, очень, — часто думала она перед тем как заснуть. Приятно было лежать рядом, чувствуя ту особенную усталость, которая бывает только после близости. И такими родными и успокаивающими казались и тяжесть его руки, и колючий подбородок, чуть царапавший шею, когда Том ее целовал, и тепло стекающего по ногам его семени. — Я не могу без тебя!»  
  
*  
  
«А с тобой я тоже не могу!» — проносилось в мыслях, когда она просматривала список того, что нужно сделать за день и приходила к выводу, что в сутках могло бы быть на пару часов больше. А Том сидел рядом, не зная, чем будет себя занимать до того времени, когда сможет взять сына и уехать с ним на прогулку.  
Кажется, это единственное, что ее мужа еще интересовало. Одно время он даже загорелся идеей купить пони — можно даже нескольких — чтобы учить Томми и таких же малышей, как он, ездить верхом. Но тут запротестовала Мэри, сказав, что еще слишком рано, стоит подождать хотя бы до трех лет, да и другие родители не согласятся… И он опять сник, махнул рукой на все.  
  
***  
  
На редкие упреки жены Том отвечал, что он такой, какой есть, и не собирается меняться. Чаще всего Меропа соглашалась и умолкала: да, он такой. И был таким, когда она его полюбила. Но однажды не выдержала:  
— Я ведь ради тебя изменилась!  
Он только плечами пожал:  
— Я тебя об этом не просил.  
  
И это тоже было правдой. Наверное, оставалось только смириться с тем, что ее семейная жизнь будет не идеальной, а такой же, как у других — с обидами, недопониманием и ссорами, порой из-за пустяков. Рано или поздно Том снова начнет ей изменять, а со временем, возможно, это будет делать и она. Думать о таком было противно, но, раз появившись, эта мысль не отпускала.  
  
И Меропа старалась, чтобы ей некогда было воображать всякие глупости. Фабрика, занятия с Хоупом и встречи с Соуром — одно это могло заполнить ее жизнь.  
К началу весны привела в порядок дом. Пусть там больше не бывало гостей — с Соуром они теперь встречались в его комнатах в Оксфорде, — зато можно было хоть немного побыть одной. Колдовать, не опасаясь быть увиденной или нарваться на укоризненный взгляд мужа (вслух Том ничего не говорил, но Меропа видела, как он мрачнеет, стоит ей взяться за палочку). Несколько раз она там даже варила зелья — какие могла вспомнить. Лучше всего удалось перечное. Правда, девать его было некуда — пить его могли только они с Томми, а он с рождения ни разу не болел. Зато укрепляющее, глядишь, и пригодится зимой — в него входили только травы, безвредные для маглов. Если бы еще научиться варить зелье бездетности — тратить на него деньги было жалко. Но в том, что написано в книге, разобраться почему-то не получалось, а учителя где же искать?  
  
А еще — иногда, после очередной размолвки — Меропе очень хотелось снова сварить «Амортенцию». На этот раз для себя.  
  
***  
  
Меж тем, Томми подрастал и требовал все больше внимания. Вопреки ее опасениям, он ни разу не пытался «изменять» предметы или людей в присутствии маглов. Наверное, надо было радоваться — но Меропу тревожило другое. Томми с того случая в лондонской теплице вообще не пытался колдовать, и это было очень странно. Магические способности пропали, только однажды проявившись? Такое иногда случалось с детьми, если выброс магии был слишком сильным. Следующий мог быть только через несколько лет. Но Меропа изо всех сил надеялась, что к их сыну это не относится. «У него был не выброс магии, а разумное использование», — то и дело напоминала она себе. Но почему он тогда больше не колдует?  
  
Как только растаял снег, Меропа стала брать сына с собой в дом Гонтов, где сама почти не выпускала палочку из рук и надеялась, что и ему там будет легче. Но Томми волшебная палочка интересовала не больше, чем поварешка, которой орудовала их кухарка. Он только копался в старом — еще мама с ним в этот дом пришла — сундуке, листал найденную там книгу сказок, удивляясь «непонятным буквам» — рунам, или болтал с Просто Змеей. Меропа забрала ее из Оксфорда в начале апреля, но и месяц спустя гадюка вела себя так, будто до сих пор не вышла из спячки. Могла целыми днями лежать на солнышке, даже в полдень не уползала в тень, точно пыталась заживо изжариться. Почти не ела, да и вообще хоть немного оживлялась только в присутствии Томми. Рассказывала «самому маленькому Повелителю» разные истории из своей долгой жизни, иногда замолкая, а потом вдруг начиная сначала. Порой Меропе казалось, что она вообще не понимает, с кем говорит, принимая Томми то за Морфина, то за Соура, а то и вовсе за давно покойного «очень старого Повелителя» — Марволо.  
  
А однажды, когда Меропа в который раз пыталась разобраться в рецепте зелья, Томми потянул ее за рукав:  
— Мама, ты можешь ее разбудить?  
  
Она оглянулась: Просто Змея лежала под столом, не свернувшись, как обычно, а вытянувшись. Со стороны посмотреть — будто гнилую веревку туда бросили. Что ж, рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
  
— Она разговаривала со мной, потом заснула. Я старался разбудить, но она не хочет. А ты можешь?  
— Томми, я тоже не могу. Понимаешь… ее больше нет.  
— Как нет? Вот она, здесь — только спит. Разбуди ее!  
— Она не спит, она умерла. Никто уже не сможет ее разбудить. Даже самый великий волшебник.  
— Я могу! — уверенно сказал он и взял змею в руки.  
  
В этот раз магия Томми была не легкой и незаметной, как тогда, в Лондоне. Уши заныли от странного, неприятного звука — будто сразу множество комаров загудело; в комнате стало темнее и прохладней. Мерлин, что же тут происходит, что он делает?! Только ребенок может тратить магию такой силы на дохлую зверюшку! На секунду показалось, что ее сыну и правда удалось невозможное: оживить мертвого. Тело Просто Змеи в его руках вздрогнуло. Неужели зашевелится?!  
  
Мерлин, нет — это пол под ними дрожит!  
  
— Томми, перестань! — заорала что есть силы. Но сын будто не слышал, поглощенный тем, что делает. — То-омми-и!!!  
Горло сжало спазмом — то ли от страха, то ли от этой невероятно мощной и совершенно бесполезной сейчас магии. Нужно скорее, пока она может произнести хоть одно заклинание!  
— Агуаменти максима!  
  
По комнате будто цунами прошло. Залитые водой стены, с потолка капает, на полу воды по щиколотку. И растерянный, испуганный, похожий на мокрого мышонка Томми с дохлой гадюкой в руке.  
— Мама, — всхлипнул и бросился к ней.  
  
С рук он спустился только дома, в своей комнате. Но еще долго — даже когда заснул — сжимал ее ладонь. И, уже закрыв глаза, вдруг прошептал на ухо:  
— А может, Фрэнк сможет ее починить? Он же все чинит?  
Пришлось и в этом его разочаровать.  
— Некоторые вещи не изменить, милый.  
— Это неправильно! — так же упрямо заявил Томми. — Вот вырасту… — он зевнул, не договорив, и минуту спустя уже спал.  
  
Назавтра он и не заговаривал об этом, а Меропа очень наделась, что просто забыл. В конце концов, он еще ребенок, а детская память короткая. Сама она почти ничего не помнила о себе лет до семи, да и потом — только отрывочно.  
  
Мужу она не стала рассказывать о происшедшем. Он же всего лишь магл, зачем ему лишний раз напоминать, что жена и сын обладают способностями, которые ему и не снились? Пусть живет спокойно.  
  
***  
К середине июня Меропа едва сдерживалась, чтобы не начать вычеркивать в календаре дни, оставшиеся до двадцать третьего — именно тогда можно будет отправить первое прошение о досрочном освобождении Морфина. Она написала его давным-давно, еще зимой, но то и дело доставала из ящика — перечитывала, иногда добавляла несколько слов — если казалось, что надо бы получше объяснить, почему им стоит отпустить ее брата прямо сейчас. Иногда что-нибудь вычеркивала — когда думала, что получилось слишком глупо, она же не Джейн письмо пишет, а в Министерство. Вот и незачем им рассказывать, каким Морфин когда-то был хорошим. Лучше пообещать, что сделает все возможное, чтобы теперь удержать его на правильном пути.  
  
Утром двадцать третьего она поднялась на целый час раньше, и потом места себе не находила. То приходила к дому Фрэнка, чтобы разбудить и попросить отвезти ее в Большой Хэнглтон, то, постояв на пороге и так и не коснувшись двери, решала, что лучше сходить пешком — недалеко же. Потом Фрэнк сам проснулся, обругал ее глупым Брауни и велел садиться в машину. На почту приехали как раз к открытию.  
На обратном пути почти все время молчали: Меропа гадала, когда придет ответ и что в нем будет, а Фрэнк никогда болтливостью не отличался.  
— Может, это и не мое дело, госпожа Риддл, — сказал вдруг он, когда они свернули на дорогу к дому, — только я бы с таким, как ваш братец, не возился. Пусть расхлебывает, что натворил. Вы возле него, как нянька возле младенца, бегали, а он! Нет, черного кобеля не отмоешь добела!  
Заглушил машину и вышел, Меропа едва успела выскочить следом. Больше всего ее, пожалуй, задели не слова Фрэнка — кто только ей с самого начала такого не говорил? — а это вежливо-отстраненное «госпожа Риддл».  
Схватила его за рукав:  
— Значит, я больше не «Брауни»? Даже наедине?  
— Вы давно уж не Брауни, — вздохнул Фрэнк. — Неужто сами не видите?  
Она видела, конечно. Давно поняла, что они с ним теперь, как говорила Мэри, «на разных ступенях социальной лестницы». Ему к ней не подняться, а ей спускаться тем более не захочется. И как бы Меропе ни хотелось забыть об этих мордредовых ступеньках — все-равно жизнь напомнит: подозрительными взглядами прислуги, недоумевающими — родителей и знакомых, или ревнивыми - Тома.  
И никому не объяснишь, что может связывать садовника и жену хозяйского сына. Что все это время — с самой первой их встречи — именно он и был для нее настоящим братом. Никому — даже самому Фрэнку.  
***  
А неделю спустя Меропа получила ответ из Министерства. «Департамент магического правопорядка рассмотрел ваше заявление…»  
Пропустила полстраницы лишних, ненужных слов, сразу перейдя к последнему, главному предложению.  
«…отказано».  
Потом уже читала по порядку, всхлипывая и украшая пергамент быстро расползавшимися пятнами, похожими на голубых медуз. Читала снова и снова, будто надеясь, что еще немного — и все изменится, но чертово «отказано» так и оставалось на прежнем месте. Бросила в камин и листок, и разный мусор, который часто вкладывали в конверты с сообщениями из Министерства, и сам конверт. Оставила только уже не раз виденную бумажку из Департамента магического транспорта.  
«Приглашаем всех, кто достиг семнадцатилетия или достигнет его в ближайшие полгода, пройти шестинедельный курс техники аппарирования. Два занятия в неделю, стоимость 12 галлеонов», — было написано на картинке с появлявшимся — все время в разных местах — магом в фиолетовой мантии. Еще там то показывалась, то пропадала другая надпись: «Аппарация — это свобода!»  
А именно свободы ей очень не хватало в последнее время.  
  
***  
  
Инструктором по аппарации оказался молодой маг… Или не молодой, по нему трудно было понять: невысокий, тощий, будто за каждое перемещение он понемногу терял в росте и весе — вот-то совсем исчезнет. И говорил так быстро, точно слова, сорвавшись с его губ, тоже старались побыстрее улететь подальше.  
  
— Здрасть-мня-з’вут-инструкт’р-Твикрос. Мердок Твикросс, — произнес он чуть помедленнее, что наверняка стоило ему огромного труда. Еще он — то ускоряясь, то снова замедляясь — объяснил, что в течение следующих месяцев будет учить их мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве. И что в этом нет ничего сложного… разве что для некоторых, «рад видеть вас в третий — и, надеюсь, последний раз, мисс Боунс», — при этих словах невысокая плотная девушка рядом с Меропой густо покраснела.  
— Сейчас будет про правило трех «Н», — пробормотала.  
— Главное при ап’рации — правило трех «Н»: направление, настрой, неспешность. Если-вы-их запомн'те и б’дете применять… Что-вас так развеселило, мисс?..  
— Меропа Риддл.  
— Что веселого в моих словах, мисс Риддл?  
Меропа замотала головой: нет, ничего.  
  
Пока Твикросс — то ускоряясь до сумасшедшего très vite, ни разобрать ничего, то стараясь говорить медленно, внятно и не быстрее animé tranquille — объяснял, что значит каждое из тех «Н», соседка протянула ей руку:  
— Агата Боунс. Я тут и правда в третий раз, не считая того, что в школе экзамен провалила. Папа сказал, что если в этот раз не сдам, купит фестрала. А я их боюсь.  
Меропа тоже представилась. На этом приятная часть урока закончилась, и началась трудная. Чертовы «Н», все сразу и каждое отдельно, никак не помогали оказаться внутри лежавшего футах в пяти от нее обруча. Впрочем, это не получалось ни у кого, кроме Агаты Боунс. После трех удачных попыток та перешла к следующему упражнению: переместиться на другую сторону прозрачной ширмы. А Меропе через полчаса после начала занятия очень захотелось в этот круг просто запрыгнуть — пусть думают, что она туда аппарировала! Ладно, себя все равно не обманешь. И она снова, как новое, неподдающееся заклинание, повторяла: «Направление… эта дурацкая штуковина! Настрой… да я уже давно себя там вижу! Неспешность… куда уж неспешнее, почти час стараюсь!»  
  
Сдвинуться с места удалось только в последние минуты урока. Раз — и она уже в центре круга… А ее левая рука — в пяти футах от него, на прежнем месте! Меропа в ужасе смотрела на капавшую на темный паркет кровь. Мерлин, она еще ни разу не расщеплялась! И не думала, что это так больно, а главное — страшно: вдруг это навсегда, вдруг не удастся срастить?!  
  
— Неспешн’сть, мисс Риддл, неспешн’сть и осторожн’сть! — протарахтел Твикросс. — Портключ до кабинета дежурного целителя, конечность сейчас туда же доставлю.  
Пальцы оставшейся руки сжали что-то твердое, и вскоре темные стены зала аппарации сменили светло-зеленые — целительского кабинета.  
  
— Не волнуйся, милочка. Кто не расщеплялся — тот будто и не аппарировал. — С этими словами дежурная — пожилая ведьма в зеленой мантии — вернула ее руку на место, смазала вонючим зельем — запах незнакомый, значит, мама таких не варила; трудное, наверное. А то, которое ведьма заставила выпить, Меропа узнала — кроветворное. Его они как-то готовили, но одна она вряд ли сумела бы повторить. Или сумеет? Перечное же сварила — хотя оно легкое, любой ребенок справится. А вот Амортенция намного сложнее, но ведь получилось у нее когда-то!  
  
Зелья… С этой магловской жизнью они — единственное, что хоть немного напоминало Меропе о том, что она все-таки ведьма. Дома она палочку старалась лишний раз в руки не брать, чтобы Тома не злить, сейчас вот даже аппарировать не суме… хотя нет, сумела — почти. Причем единственная из учеников — Агата не в счет, она уже который раз на эти курсы ходит. Проваливает экзамены, но не сдается. А ей тем более незачем. Все получится рано или поздно.  
  
***  
  
Все и получилось — пусть и не с первой попытки, и даже не с десятой. А уж чего успела за полтора месяца наслушаться от мистера Твикросса, который — даром что не понять, в чем душа держится — оказался не меньшим любителем поиронизировать, чем Соур. Но, в отличие от их с профессором уроков, здесь доставалось не только ей.  
  
*  
— Настрой, мистер Смит, настрой! Правило! Правло! Пр’вло! Конечно, если думать про обед, то и окажешься за столом, а не возле окна!  
  
*  
— Неспеш… Поздно, мисс Вэйн! Портключ до кабинета дежурного целителя.  
  
*  
— Так, теперь, когда все насмотрелись на мистера Клейтона… перестаньте хихикать, мисс Боунс, вам должно быть известно, что магическая татуировка может оказаться на любом месте… Мистер Клейтон, одевайтесь. И в следующий раз не забывайте о третьем из «н».  
  
*  
— Мисс Риддл! — именно так он ее и называл все время, напрочь игнорируя все более редкие замечания о том, что она «миссис». — Как вам удалось потерять ногти только на среднем и указательном пальцах на обеих руках?! К старости куплю думосброс — чтобы пересматривать такие уникальные моменты! Нет, не к целителю, сам справлюсь.  
  
*  
— Отлично, мисс Боунс! Кстати, а где ваша вторая сережка? Забыли утром надеть? А раньше не забывали! Так, все ищем сережку мисс Боунс! Найдем — и она придет ко мне на четвертый по счету курс!  
—…Не нашли? Поздравляю, мисс Боунс! Свидетельство об успешной сдаче экзамена получите у регистратора палочек. Мистер Клейтон, тяните билет!  
  
*  
— Очень хорошо, мисс Риддл! Свидетельство об успешной сдаче экзамена…  
  
*  
Сережку Меропа отдала Агате уже за дверью. Та благодарила и просила заходить в их с отцом магазинчик на Диагон-аллее. Меропа пообещала, хоть и понимала, что вряд ли сумеет сдержать обещание в ближайшее время — ей самой «Все для квиддича» было не нужно, а Томми еще не скоро дорастет даже до первой метлы.  
  
***  
  
На улице она остановилась, в восторге от своих новых возможностей. И от того, что теперь ей не нужны ни камин, ни портключи, ни метла. Нет, могут понадобиться, но уже не для каждого перемещения дальше, чем на соседнюю улицу.  
  
— Аппарация — это свобода! — закричала, в мгновение ока от входа в министерство перелетев почти домой — к старому колодцу возле Лэйкхилла. Кажется, это дурацкое место для нее и есть "почти дом"? С тех самых пор, как горе-водитель Энди здесь остановился, не доехав до Малого Хэнглтона почти десять миль. "Местная достопримечательность" - так называл эти несколько гнилых досок тот бродяга, который был свидетелем на их с Томом свадьбе. Мерлин, да что интересного здесь может быть, кроме придуманной маглами дурацкой легенды? А о подлинной "достопримечательности" этих мест, о живущей тут настоящей ведьме, мало кто знает. И не узнают, спасибо дурацкому "Статуту".  
  
Меропа расхохоталась: громко, безудержно. Никогда она не чувствовала себя настолько "ведьмой" — даже когда варила зелья. Даже когда у нее случился первый выброс магии, больше испугалась рвущейся наружу силы, чем обрадовалась ей. Зато сейчас...  
От мысли "не пора ли домой, поздно уже?" только отмахнулась: невозможно было променять это чувство свободы и всемогущества на очередной дурацкий вечер в компании то ли Томми и его новой игрушки, то ли Томаса с его вечными бумагами, то ли Мэри с ее укоризненным взглядом. А с мужем Меропа давно предпочитала видеться только ночью.  
  
— Аппарация — это... — и крутанулась на одной ноге, прикрыв глаза и пожелав оказаться в первом припомнившемся ей месте.  
  
— ...Свобода! — закончила уже возле деревянных ворот. За высоким и частым забором переступали тонкими ногами черные крылатые существа. Мерлин, да ведь это же фестралы! Вспомнилось, как они с мамой давным-давно ездили сюда — мама по делам, а они с Морфином - так, покататься. Только тогда Меропа фестралов не видела. Сказала маме, что очень хочет поскорее узнать, какие они, а та странно так на нее посмотрела и ничего не ответила. Надо же, красивые оказались... Жутковатые, но красивые.  
Как же давно это было, а запомнила! Интересно, куда еще слетать?  
  
Поворот — и она уже возле других ворот, литых и вычурных, с надписью «Буллстроуд-Манор». Какие-то мамины родственники? Может, постучать, познакомиться? Нет, не сейчас — нужно дальше, дальше!  
  
Дорожный столб с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Годрикову Лощину». Значит, она все-таки была здесь. Будет время — еще как-нибудь побывает, теперь ей все доступно.  
  
Родительский дом… Пора уже снова порядок наводить, вон пыли сколько.  
  
— Аппарация — это свобода! — снова крикнула, но в тесной комнате это было не так интересно, как в поле или лесу. Ни эха, ни безумно-прекрасного ощущения, что тебя слышит весь мир. Раньше хоть Просто Змея могла выглянуть, буркнуть что-то про глупую молодую Повелительницу и обратно спрятаться. А теперь дом совсем опустел.  
Пора было возвращаться. Интересно, куда можно аппарировать в доме Риддлов? В их с Томом спальню? Да, и встретить там заглянувшую с уборкой Лиззи… В кабинет Томаса? Он, конечно, знал, что она ведьма, но одно дело знать, а другое — увидеть настолько эффектное появление… Мерлин, с этими маглами никогда не представляешь, чего ждать! А-а, к черту маглов!  
  
Меропа достала из ящика стола все деньги, заработанные за время ее «профессорской» практики. Обменять в Гринготтсе — галлеонов двадцать точно наберется, с лихвой покроет цену ее медальона. Пора, пора его вернуть себе. Лучшего дня для такого дела и выбрать было невозможно.


	22. Наследница Слизерина

— Как продали?! Но почему?

Борджин в изумлении уставился на нее:

— А почему бы и нет? Здесь, милая, знаешь ли, не музей. Подвернулся Берку покупатель хороший — он и сбагрил твою безделушку. Да ты сама — за все время ни словом не обмолвилась о том, что хочешь ее выкупить! Вот чего молчала-то?

Меропа не знала, что ответить. Неужели она снова ошиблась, и то, что показалось очевидным ей — что она рано или поздно захочет вернуть свое — для Борджина и Берка вовсе таковым не было?

— А если бы сказала?

Борджин покачал головой.

— Ну, я, конечно, за партнера не ответчик… Но придумали бы что-нить, сели, обмозговали. Я б за тебя словечко замолвил, не просто так, само собой.

Меропе стало стыдно: он же всегда ей помогал, а она… Тоже — нашла виноватого.

— Извините… что накричала.

— Да ладно. Это еще ничего — тут, бывало, не только кричат, а заклинаниями бросаются; если повезет, то до непростительных не доходят. — Борджин взглянул на ее печальную физиономию. — Да уж, нехорошо получилось с твоей игрушкой. Хочешь, адресок покупателя дам? Берк меня, если узнает, по головке не погладит, ясно дело… Но ничего, разберемся, свои же люди.

Меропа (отбросив мысль о том, что не помнит, когда они успели стать «своими») кивнула.

— Хорошую цену предложишь — может, и не откажется. Хотя я эту мадаму знаю — если что к рукам прилипнет, то и отклеивающее не поможет. Но попробуй, чего там.

Хорошую цену? Хватит ли у нее денег? Должно хватить: понятно, что Берк продал медальон дороже десяти галлеонов, но не за двойную же цену?

— А сколько та покупательница заплатила? Ну, чтобы мне знать? — спросила наудачу — мало ли, вдруг тайна какая? Но Борджин отнекиваться не стал, зашуршал страницами:

— Та-ак… «Медальон Слизерина, подлинный… продан Хепзибе Смит… надцатого июня… года… Тысяча двести галлеонов, ноль сиклей, ноль кнатов!» — объявил. — Если полторы предложить — глядишь, и клюнет… Милочка, да что с тобой?

Мероп и правда от потрясения не могла и слова сказать. Тысяча?! Двести?! Галлеонов?!

— Он мне заплатил десять!

Борджин развел руками:

— А ты и согласилась. И кто теперь виноват? Поторговалась бы, авось он бы и подвинулся малость…

«Вы виноваты… потому что привели меня сюда. И Берк… он же знал, сколько на самом деле стоит медальон! Да если бы он мне хотя бы половину этих денег предложил… Я…»

Вздрогнула, почувствовав, как ее магия уже знакомо рвется наружу, угрожая разнести здесь все. «Нет-нет, только не это!» — Меропа, как могла, постаралась успокоиться. Не хватало только устроить тут скандал с крушением мебели, а потом рухнуть в обморок — Борджину на руки… как тогда, дома. К тому же, в отличие от Тома, Борджин вряд ли станет ее ловить.

— Я вас ненавижу…

— Так все рано или поздно говорят. Особенно те, кто до этого благодарил и называл «спасителем». Потом начинают заклинаниями бросаться — хорошо, если не непростительными.

Меропе на секунду снова устыдилась, но тут же прогнала это неуместное чувство. Тысяча двести галлеонов! Им с Томасом, хоть целыми днями с фабрики не вылезай, такой процент прибыли и не снился. Мерлин, она что, завидует деловой хватке Берка?! Может, еще управляющим его наймет — вместо неглупого, но порой неуместно доброго Амбрустера?

— Так дать тебе адрес Хепзибы Смит?

Меропа пожала печами:

— Зачем?... Хотя… давайте.

— Вот, — Борджин протянул клочок пергамента, и она, не глядя, сунула его в карман. Дома рассмотрит. Спешить ей все равно некуда. Предложить полторы тысячи галлеонов? Мерлин, где, ей взять такую сумму? Продать дом Риддлов вместе с мебелью, прислугой и хозяевами? Гринготтс ограбить?

* * *

Меропа поднялась, утерла слезы; посмотревшись в дно начищенной до блеска кастрюли — зеркалом в родительском доме она так и не обзавелась, — привела в порядок лицо. Глупо плакать из-за того, что уже не вернуть. Зато кольцо у нее, хоть его удалось сохранить.

А домой — или, как сказала бы Просто Змея, «в большую нору» — идти все-таки пора, пусть и хотелось остаться здесь. По крайней мере, на неделю-другую, пока не схлынет злость, не притупится чувство отчаяния. Потому что дома ее все равно никто не поймет, а притворяться… не то, чтобы она не умела, нет. Но постоянно скрывать такие сильные чувства… Меропа боялась, что просто не выдержит.

* * *

Впрочем, все оказалось куда легче, чем она себе представляла.

Тому вполне хватило ее слов о проблемах на фабрике. И пусть там в последние месяцы все шло довольно неплохо, но ему, бездельнику, откуда было знать?

Мэри пришлось соврать про внезапно начавшуюся мигрень. Та посочувствовала и принесла флакончик с нюхательной солью и шелковую подушечку, пахнувшую травами. Возможно, если бы у Меропы действительно болела голова, а не душа, ей бы помогло. В любом случае, она была свекрови благодарна.

А вот сын на ее «все хорошо, Томми, я просто устала немного» обиженно фыркнул: «Ты врешь!», спрыгнул с ее колен и решительно направился к двери.

— Томми! — Меропа бросилась следом, обняла. — Прости! Прости же меня, я не хотела тебя обманывать, просто…

— Что?

— Я потеряла одну вещь, очень важную.

Кажется, ей все-таки удалось убедить это ходячее заклинание правдивости.

— А ты хорошо искала? — строго, явно подражая деду, спросил он.

— Очень, очень хорошо.

— И нигде на нашла?

— Нет.

— Жалко, — Томми вздохнул, погладил ее по волосам. — Я скажу папе, и он подарит тебе что-то другое.

Меропа даже прослезилась. Все-таки он удивительный ребенок. Интересно, кто-нибудь из Гонтов мог чувствовать ложь, или это уникальная особенность ее сына?

— А знаешь, — попросила его. — Давай, ты не будешь папе ничего говорить?

— Почему?

— Пусть это будет наша с тобой тайна. Мы же волшебники, а папа — магл. У волшебников часто бывают тайны от маглов.

Томми немного подумал и кивнул, а у Меропы от сердца отлегло: уговорила.

* * *

— Так что ты там потеряла, рассказывай! — Томас вошел вслед за ней в кабинет, выглянул в коридор, потом хорошенько закрыл дверь и повернул ключ в замке.

Меропа, хоть и знала, что запертая дверь ее не удержит, напряглась: откуда он знает? Ах да — она же сама попросила Томми не рассказывать о ее тайне только отцу! Но это же… Мерлин, вот кто истинный наследник Слизерина! Так виртуозно «обойти» ее просьбу, найти в ней лазейку! Ах, Томми-Томми, если бы ты знал, насколько твоя «помощь» бесполезна! В том, что случилось, ей уже никто не поможет.

— Не думаю, что стоит об этом говорить.

— Стоит. На тебя ж смотреть больно, третий день ходишь, как в воду опущенная. Я уж решил — сыночек мой опять чудит.

— Нет-нет, у нас все… — хотела сказать «в порядке», но если уж совсем не врать… — все, как обычно.

Врать и правда больше не хотелось, и постепенно Меропа рассказала свекру все. И про их жизнь в Лондоне, и про то, как она ждала уехавшего домой Тома. Про отъезд Джейн и визит их поверенного. Об этом Томас расспросил подробно, особенно о внешности того типа. А к концу ее рассказа совсем помрачнел.

— Ну что ж… Мы, можно сказать, тоже немного виноваты, но кто ж тогда знал, как все обернется, — бормотал себе под нос. Но вот поднял голову: — Так сколько, ты говоришь, та безделушка на самом деле стоит?

Меропа давно подсчитала нужную сумму и убедилась в полной ее нереальности. Так что сейчас почти спокойно сказала:

— Семь с половиной тысяч фунтов. У нас столько нет, я знаю.

Томас задумался — будто тоже подсчитывал, обдумывал шансы. И вдруг усмехнулся:

— Как раз столько у нас сейчас и есть. А если не хватит… — снова задумался. — Вот — машину продадим. А то Мэри жалуется, что бензином провоняло все.

«Да, и ездит на ней каждый день: то в церковь в Большом Хэнглтоне, то по магазинам, то с визитами».

— Еще можно по нашему зимнему саду экскурсии для разных любопытных бездельников устраивать. Красиво же вышло, не хуже, чем в иных музеях.

«Да, и по дому — он у нас тоже красивый. А самим в это время плясать и петь, а потом Томми будет обходить всех с перевернутой шляпой, собирая медяки и, если повезет, серебро».

— Спасибо вам за поддержку, но я не могу оставить нашу семью без единого пенни. Да, сейчас дела идут неплохо, но кто знает, что будет дальше? Есть вещи, от которых нужно вовремя отказаться.

* * *

Но Томас, похоже, так не считал, и уже на следующий день зашел в кабинет не один, а с Фрэнком, который нес темный кожаный чемодан, похожий на тот, с которым обходил пациентов доктор Гейбл, только поновее.

— Семь с половиной тысяч фунтов, ты говорила? — Томас щелкнул блестящими замочками.

Под крышкой оказались сложенные рядами пачки магловских денег. Прямо как в кино про ограбление банка!

— Но ведь это все, что у нас есть!

— Сказал же — понадобится, еще найдем.

— Я вам очень благодарна, но...

— Тогда бери деньги и не выпендривайся! — рявкнул вдруг Томас. И вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Меропа долго не могла в себя прийти. Потом — больше чтобы хоть чем-то заняться — открыла чемодан, пересчитала деньги. Да, все правильно. Если обменять, будет около полутора тысяч галлеонов. Должно хватить.

«Это безумие, нельзя рисковать благосостоянием семьи», — говорила она себе, но рука уже потянулась к мантии, лежавшей рядом с банкой с летучим порохом. Вот и адрес, который дал ей Борджин.

Жила Хепзиба Смит где-то на юге, милях в сорока от Лондона. Меропа не сразу нашла на карте этот городишко.

«Надеюсь, хоть поезда туда ходят?», — думала она, пряча в карман уменьшенный чемодан с деньгами. Завтра же сходит в Гринготтс, а сразу оттуда — к Хепзибе. Пора семейной реликвии вернуться домой.

* * *

Дверь Меропе открыл домовой эльф, такой старый, что казалось — его истончившиеся кости держит вместе, не давая рассыпаться, только пожелтевшая, сморщенная и покрытая бурыми пятнами кожа.

— Ув-с госп-зе дыл? — прошамкал, шлепая толстыми губами, за которыми не обнаружилось и намека на зубы.

— Что?

Эльф подошел к стене, пару раз коснулся ее лысой головой — что, видимо, было попыткой себя наказать — пробормотал: «П-хой Пупи, пхой», потом щелкнул пальцами, и его фигурку обволокло синим туманом.

— У вас к госпоже дело? — казалось, что кто-то говорил с потолка — громко и отчетливо, хоть и с явным акцентом — видимо, местным. Но Меропе некогда было отвлекаться ни на возможности домовых эльфов, ни на особенности речи этого городка.

— Да, мне срочно надо с ней поговорить.

— Госпожа примет вас… — облако тумана рассеялось. — Чыз мынут.

Еще щелчок пальцев.

— Простите, мисс. Госпожа примет вас через минуту. Прошу вас обождать в гости… ны. — Облако снова исчезло, но эльф на этот раз не стал его подновлять, только взмахнул похожей на засохшую ветку лапой, приглашая следовать за ним.

«Минута» оказалась длиной во все двадцать с лишним. От нечего делать Меропа разглядывала гостиную, больше похожую на антикварную лавку — множеством разнообразных шкафов, шкафчиков и столиков, на каждом из которых не было свободного места от шкатулок, статуэток и странных хрустальных шаров. «Неужели с пророчествами?» — удивилась Меропа. Шкафы побольше были заставлены старинными книгами, что придавало гостиной сходство еще и с библиотекой. Впрочем, в библиотеках стены не увешаны картинами так, что массивные золоченые рамы почти соприкасаются. Значит, эта комната, скорее, музей.

Пока Меропа раздумывала, сунуть ей нос в какую-нибудь книгу или лучше не стоит, чтобы не нарваться на одно из охранных заклинаний, самая большая из картин отъехала в сторону; изображенная там слившаяся в поцелуе парочка сердито оглянулась, потом снова прильнула друг к другу. Открылись спрятанные за картиной двери и в комнату вошла… или вплыла? Нет, скорее, «прошествовала» хозяйка, Хепзиба Смит.

«Величественная» — именно это слово первым приходило в голову при взгляде на мисс Смит… или все-таки «миссис»? Наверняка миссис, все-таки на вид ей было лет сорок. Высокая и статная — Меропа ей едва до плеча доходила — она и держалась, как королева. Платье цвета увядающей розы открывало полные округлые плечи, белые и почему-то отливающие перламутром. «Цвет, как у любовного зелья», — некстати промелькнуло в мыслях.

Миссис Смит бросила на гостью долгий, пронизывающий взгляд. Презрительно скривились яркие полные губы:

— Неужели Пуппи впустил в мой дом маглу?

— Я не магла, миссис Смит, я… — начала Меропа, пожалев, что отправилась на такую важную встречу в обычном костюме, по магловским меркам — скромном и даже строгом, но волшебнице вроде Хепзибы юбка чуть ниже колена вполне могла показаться вызывающе неприличной. Но не могла же она ехать в поезде, а потом идти через весь город в мантии? Или стоило набросить хотя бы перед дверью?

— «Мисс» Смит, — поправила Хепзиба с такой интонацией, что Меропе вдруг стало ясно, что этот промах ей вряд ли простят. — А глядя на ваше платье, недолго и ошибиться. Так зачем вы здесь, мисс?..

— Риддл, — представилась Меропа, не став, в свою очередь, поправлять ее.

— Риддл? Не знаю таких. Если это выдуманное имя, оно глупейшее*. Так что вам угодно, мисс «Риддл»? — Хепзиба жестом показала, что не верит в подлинность имени, которое назвала Меропа. Кажется, она вообще ей не верила и уже пожалела, что согласилась принять. — Хотите что-нибудь мне предложить? Семейную реликвию, старинный артефакт?

Больше всего на свете Меропа хотела сейчас превратиться в мышь и шмыгнуть под какой-нибудь из шкафов-шкафчиков. Она уже и забыла, как теряешься рядом с недоброжелательным собеседником. К брюзге Соуру, да и к Томасу с его вечными шуточками она давно привыкла, но сейчас… Презрение — явное, ощутимое, на которое ее тело промеж воли отзывалось дрожью в пальцах, невозможностью вздохнуть и липкой струйкой пота промеж лопаток. Меропа старалась не смотреть ни в равнодушные голубые глаза, ни на брезгливо оттопыренную нижнюю губу… правда, тогда взгляд упирался в перламутрово-белую, почти полностью открытую грудь.

«Мерлин, ну что ты, ну соберись, ты же сможешь, ты в Оксфорде выступала!» — уговаривала она себя. И, кажется, получилось:

— Нет, не предложить. Я хочу выкупить у вас одну вещь, которая когда-то принадлежала моей семье.

___

*Думаю, все знают, как переводится «Riddle».

* * *

— Да чтоб ты сдохла, высокомерная дрянь, — прошептала Меропа, давясь слезами. Она огляделась: пыльная дорога, заброшенный колодец неподалеку… Обернулась, уже догадываясь, что увидит, и не ошиблась — примерно в полумиле темнела церковь Лэйкхилла.

О, Мерлин! Она что, аппарировала сюда — в отчаянии, почти ничего не соображая?! И как только не расщепилась на мелкие кусочки? Надо же, даже полногтя не потеряла. Правду говорят о том, что фортуна не оставляет пьяных, детей и дураков!

Лучше бы она, фортуна эта, прилетела к ней чуть раньше, в доме Хепзибы. А не когда Меропа стояла на пороге, послав к черту что-то бормотавшего домовика и понимая, что если сию же секунду не окажется как можно дальше от этого места — она за себя не ручается.

Подошла к колодцу, заглянула. Пахло оттуда не свежестью и влажным деревом, как из обычных, а гнилью, плесенью и почему-то протухшей рыбой. Гадость какая. А глоток воды бы ей сейчас не помешал. Впрочем… В чем-то Хепзиба, заносчивая гадина в розовом, была права — Меропа уже и мыслить стала, как магла!

— Агуаменти! — В лицо ударила холодная струя. Да, так лучше. Можно, облокотившись о трухлявый на вид, но довольно прочный край колодца, вспомнить подробности их встречи.

* * *

Как Меропа, позабыв про гордость, умоляла Хепзибу вернуть ей одно из главных сокровищ ее семьи. Как пропускала мимо ушей все шпильки по поводу своего происхождения, внешности и платежеспособности. Как сначала предложила все имевшиеся у нее деньги, а потом вообще все, что у нее есть.

— Я коллекционер, а не торговка! — вспыхнула Хепзиба. — И не побирушка — в отличие от тебя, разумеется. Даже если этот медальон и был когда-то твоим, думаю, для него было счастьем сменить такую бестолковую хозяйку на ту, которая знает ему цену. Подобными вещами не разбрасываются, милочка.

В глазах потемнело от злости; палочка, казалось, сама высунулась из рукава, но Меропа затолкала ее подальше. Как и промелькнувшую мысль о «Конфундусе». Или лучше «Империус», и плевать, что он теперь запрещен? Мерлин, она уже совсем спятила! Лучше еще раз попросить — спокойно, вежливо.

Но, казалось, Хепзиба слышала только себя:

— Впрочем, ты наверняка врешь. Даже если я поверю, что ты — настолько похожая на маглу — и есть та нищенка, про которую рассказывал Берк… Как докажешь, что это твой медальон? Что ты его не украла у кого-то более достойного? Как и это кольцо, кстати, — указало она на перстень Гонтов. — А может, мне сообщить в аврорат, и пусть они с тобой разбираются?

Меропа беспомощно огляделась. Как все объяснить, как сделать так, чтобы Хепзиба ей поверила? Единственным доказательством того, что она из рода Слизерина, был парселтанг — на нем говорили только его потомки… не считая одного уникума, магла. Но кто в этой комнате его поймет? Для всех, кто им не владеет, ее речь будет просто бессмысленным шипением. Если бы хоть одна змейка, даже изображение! Как назло, в антикварно-музейной гостиной Хепзибы не было ничего подобного. Везде — на картинах, фарфоровых сервизах, в виде статуэток — только счастливые парочки или фигуристые девицы с мечтательным взглядом, чем-то похожие на хозяйку дома — именно так она и могла выглядеть в молодости. А если…

Меропу вдруг осенило: медальон! Он точно должен откликнуться на призыв настоящей хозяйки!

— Просто покажите мне его, пожалуйста! И сами все поймете! — упрашивала она Хепзибу.

— Даже не надейся, глупая воровка. Чтобы, стоит мне на секунду отвернуться, ты исчезла с ним, а потом снова сплавила в какую-нибудь лавчонку за бесценок?

— Но, мисс Смит, я умоляю вас!

— Вон отсюда! Пуппи, проводи! — Хепзиба взмахнула палочкой, картина с влюбленными снова отъехала, и мгновенье спустя в комнате осталась только Меропа и старый домовик.

— П-дёмть, мыс! — указал тот на дверь.

* * *

Меропа вдруг заметила, что до сих пор сжимает в руке листок с адресом. Развернула, зачем-то пробежала глазами: город, номер дома и улицы, имя хозяйки.

— Ненавижу! Чтоб ты сдохла, тварь, ненавижу! — И она швырнула бумажку в колодец — все равно больше не понадобится. Про медальон теперь можно забыть. Была семейная реликвия, да сплыла. Вернуть Томасу деньги и забыть навсегда… Хватит с нее и кольца, тем более, в ближайшие годы именно ей его и носить, раз уж брата уберечь от тюрьмы не сумела.

* * *

Но забыть ей не дал Алки Борджин: сова от него прилетела уже через три дня. Хорошо хоть, вечером, а не засветло, так что даже Мэри — единственная из их семьи, кому Меропа так и не рассказала всю правду о себе, — не удивилась. Только вдохнула: «Сколько же их развелось, уже к домам прилетают. А страшная какая, будто ощипанная».

На совиное печенье птица набросилась так, будто не ела по меньшей мере месяц.

В записке, которую Меропа отвязала от ее лапы, было всего несколько слов: «Жду у себя, срочно. А. Борджин». В том, стоит ли к нему идти, она даже не усомнилась и аппарировала в Лондон на следующее утро, отложив все дела.

* * *

— Забирай свою бесценную собственность, — Алки швырнул на стол до боли знакомый медальон, стоило ей войти в его комнатушку.

— О-о, Мерлин! Но как?.. Глазам не верю! Где вы его взяли?! — она осторожно, в глубине души боясь, что все окажется злой шуткой, а ее сокровище вот-вот исчезнет, протянула руку. Сжала прохладную золотую цепочку, потянула медальон к себе. Да, это был именно он — такой, каким она его помнила. Рельефное, похожее на ползущую змею, «S»… Восьмиугольная оправа, на второй сверху грани — вмятина, давняя, может еще со времён Салазара. А нижний уголок поцарапан совсем недавно — была у Меропы привычка, волнуясь, прикусывать его.

— Выкупил у наследников Хепзибы Смит, только и всего, — усмехнулся Алки, глядя, как она поглаживает змейку-S, ласково, будто живую.

— И сколько?.. — «я вам должна», — хотела спросить, но вдруг замерла, не веря: — Наследников?! Вы хотите сказать, что она…

Алки долго молчал, вглядывался в ее лицо, будто стараясь что-то прочитать по нему.

— А ведь не притворяешься, — наконец, сказал. — Действительно не знала. Тогда как это случилось?! Да чтоб мне боггарт явился, если я хоть что-то понимаю! Невозможно заставить домовика навредить хозяину, такого просто не может быть!

— Что именно случилось, вы можете объяснить?

— А ты не догадываешься?

Догадаться было нетрудно — гораздо легче, чем поверить, осознать.

— Она умерла, да?

— Три дня назад. И вскоре после того, как я дал тебе ее адрес.

— Но ведь… я же была у нее за день до этого! Но, честное слово, я ничего ей не сделала, я только… О, нет, не может быть!

Алки усмехнулся:

— Видел бы тебя сейчас кто-нибудь из аврората. Моментальное раскрытие дела: мотив, возможность, отсутствие всякого алиби. Еще и чистосердечное признание на физиономии крупными буквами написано.

Меропа задохнулась от ужаса:

— Вы же не собираетесь?..

— Если бы собирался, отправил бы к тебе авроров, а не сову. И не дарил бы артефакт, которому цены нет. Прибрал бы его подальше, а через пару лет, когда о происшедшем все забыли бы, снова продал — может, даже за границей, там ценителей полно.

— А почему тогда?..

Алки отмахнулся:

— Хотя аврорам ты без надобности, убийцу они уже нашли. Бедный старый эльф — перепутать сахарную пудру с порошком от чернилоедов! Бедная скряга Хепзиба — говорили же ей все, что не стоит покупать домовиков в министерском приюте.

— В каком приюте? — машинально спросила Меропа. Алки даже руками всплеснул, и правильно — нашла, чем интересоваться в такой момент!

— Мордредов зад, да какая разница, в каком! Есть при Департаменте контроля за волшебными тварями место, куда принимают эльфов, от которых хозяева отказались. Старых там, или совсем безмозглых, или все сразу, вроде этого Пуппи. Каких-то потом скупают жмотины вроде Хепзибы, а остальные просто дохнут там, глуша сливочное пиво — оно на них, как на нас огневиски, действует. Ты лучше скажи, как ухитрилась заставить эльфа хозяйку отравить?

— Послушайте, я правда ничего не делала! Я даже не разговаривала с этим домовиком, он и говорить нормально не мог! Их ведь и правда нельзя заставить хозяевам навредить, я об этом слышала, не знаю точно. Я сразу же ушла оттуда и…

— И?.. — Алки был весь внимание.

— И ни-че-го! Да, я пожелала этой дряни сдохнуть! И что? Если бы умирали все, кому кто-то желает смерти, в Англии меньше сотни магов осталось бы!

— Да ты оптимистка, милочка, — усмехнулся Алки. — По мне, так все бы вымерли. А история становится все интереснее, — покачал головой он. — Пожелать человеку смерти, да так, чтобы он через пару часов скопытился? Это же какой силы магом надо быть? Крайне, крайне интересно!

— Но я вовсе не, — начала Меропа, но тот ее не слушал.

— До чего же мне повезло тогда, а? Кто, как не Алки Борджин, сумел бы разглядеть в грязной нищенке… нечто? Пожалуй, тот галлеон действительно стал моим самым удачным вложением! Ну, что же ты не наденешь свое сокровище? — уже ласково спросил, видимо, заметив, как Меропа смотрит на него. А ее и правда несколько смутил этот приступ самолюбования. «Вложение, значит? Ну что ж… посмотрим».

Она надела медальон, который до сих пор крутила в руках, и тут же показалось, что в каморке у Алки стало теплее. Надо же, а раньше она не замечала насквозь пропитавшей его магии! Когда-то тяжесть этого куска золота на шее только раздражала, мешала, пригибала к земле. Теперь же заставляла поднять голову повыше, взглянуть на мир не исподлобья, а открыто, с достоинством. Как и положено истинной хозяйке этой бесценной вещи. Меропе из рода Гонтов, потомку Салазара Слизерина.

— А эти придурки только рады были его сплавить, — рассказывал меж тем Алки. — И правильно: кому нужна подделка?

— Подделка?

— Именно такое заключение я им и дал. Ошиблась Хепзиба, бывает. Даже с такими опытными ценителями прекрасного, как она. А ведь Берк предупреждал, что у него есть сомнения в подлинности. Но она ему не поверила, и обратилась к другому эксперту — ко мне. Заключение было однозначным, но… видимо, наша дорогая коллекционерша не сумела признать свою ошибку, вот и хранила эту вещь. Объяснил идиотам-наследникам, что в любой антикварной лавке им за него с радостью заплатят галлеонов двадцать — все-таки неплохо сделано, да и сходство велико, любой неспециалист перепутает. Сам предложил пятьдесят — они вне себя от счастья были.

— То есть, обманули их, как меня когда-то?

— Тебя, милочка, никто не обманывал, — черты лица Алки заострились, Меропе в них на секунду померещилось что-то злобное, хищное. — Тебе цену предложили — ты и согласилась.

— Я верну вам деньги.

— Да на здоровье, если они у тебя лишние. Только не надейся откупиться. Я за эту игрушку не только деньгами заплатил — я свою репутацию на кон поставил. Если все откроется — меня и гиппогрифьим дерьмом торговать не возьмут. Так во сколько ты оценила мою карьеру? В полтиник?

«На кон поставил? И что же вы надеетесь выиграть?» — хотелось спросить Меропе. Ладно, не сейчас: чутье подсказывало ей, что и эта их встреча — не последняя. «Только жизнью можно расплатиться за жизнь». Что же он потребует от нее, от ее жизни? И когда?

И все-таки, несмотря ни на что, Алки Борджин вызывал у нее, скорее, симпатию. Да, он обманул ее, и не только ее. Но что делать — каждый зарабатывает так, как может. Зато он, по крайней мере, никого не убивал.

* * *

— А я помню этот медальон, — сказал ей вечером Том. — Ты еще с ним в Лондон приехала и даже ночью не снимала. А почему не носила столько времени?

— Потеряла, — неохотно ответила Меропа.

— А теперь нашла?

— Да.

Села рядом с ним, обняла, первой поцеловала. Что угодно, лишь бы не разговаривать.

— Иди ко мне, прошу тебя, — прошептала, стягивая с него рубашку, брюки…

Том не возражал — он никогда против этого не возражал. И правильно — пусть хоть что-то в их жизни нравится обоим, не вызывает сомнений, вопросов. Дурацких этих вопросов, ответов на которые она и сама не знала.

«Только ни о чем меня не спрашивай. Пожалуйста. Не сейчас. А лучше вообще никогда. Да ты и не поймешь ничего. Ты, глупый магл».

Меропа и сама еще не все понимала: как у нее это получилось, какие законы магии она привела в действие своей вспышкой ненависти? Чего так испугался Борджин, что, плюнув и на прибыль, и на репутацию, вернул ей медальон? Но точно знала одно: три… нет, уже четыре дня назад она, Меропа Риддл, убила человека.


	23. Что у трезвого в голове…

Деньги Томасу Меропа так и не вернула: не хотелось объясняться по поводу того, почему они не пригодились. Мэри – та, может быть, и поверила бы, что Хепзиба просто отдала медальон законной владелице. В сентиментальных романах, которые она читала, такое иногда случалось: раскаявшиеся – чаще перед лицом смерти – скряги вдруг возвращали бедным сироткам когда-то присвоенное наследство. Но у Томаса, с его цинизмом и житейской мудростью, подобные сказки только подозрение бы вызвали. А говорить правду о том, что случилось… Так что пришлось на его вопрос, хватило ли денег, ответить, что да, все хорошо, даже осталось немного. И что остаток она положила в Гринготтс, банк для волшебников. Тут Меропа не соврала: она так и сделала. Не уточнила только, что «остаток» представлял собой тысячу четыреста пятьдесят галлеонов. Те пятьдесят, которые Борджин потратил, она ему все же вернула. Может, она ему что-то там и должна, но, по крайней мере, не деньги.

– Волшебный банк, говоришь, – покачал головой Томас. – А обычный тебе чем нехорош?  
– А если его ограбят? Или еще что случится? Я как-то в кино видела!

Он расхохотался, заявив, что все, что в кино показывают – выдумка, такого или не было никогда, или было, но только не в их захолустных краях. И не с банком в Вильямс Оранж, который никто не грабил со дня его основания. А вот что ему действительно интересно…

– Так что, теперь всеми этими деньгами только ты сможешь распоряжаться?  
– Да, это так. Но я ведь и раньше этим занималась, и ничего! Вы что, не верите мне? Или боитесь, что если со мной что-нибудь случится, вам деньги не вернут? – Томас только скривился, но Меропа уже задумалась: – А ведь верно, стоит оставить для гоблинов распоряжение на случай, если я вдруг умру или…  
– Я тебе умру! – перебил ее Томас. – Вот вроде и не дура, а как ляпнет… Ладно, делай, что хочешь. Гоблины, надо же!

На этом и остановились. Меропе ведь совсем не трудно было раз в две недели аппарировать в родной дом, а уж оттуда через камин добраться до Косого переулка, чтобы взять нужную сумму – для зарплаты рабочим и прочего. А Гринготтс с его защитными заклинаниями, артефактами и даже настоящим драконом был куда надежнее двухэтажного домика на главной улице Вильямс Оранж.

***

Том отдернул штору, покачал головой:  
– Ну и погода! В такую хочется целый день провести в постели. Особенно с тобой, – улыбнулся он, глядя, как Меропа пытается, не вставая с кровати, найти свое платье. Кажется, вчера он стянул его с нее и забросил… точно, на подзеркальник.  
– Почему бы и нет? – она снова откинулась на подушку. – Или сюда!  
Он усмехнулся, сел рядом:  
– Люблю, когда ты хоть ненадолго перестаешь быть ведьмой.  
– Я всегда ведьма.  
– Но не всегда – злая. Кажется, с тех пор, как нашлась эта игрушка, – Том коснулся медальона, не упустив случая погладить и видневшиеся в вырезе сорочки ключицы, – ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

Меропе осталось только согласиться. После возвращения медальона у нее будто камень с души свалился. Ладно, не весь камень, но большая часть точно. Даже очередной отказ из Департамента магического права пусть и расстроил, но уже не до слез и отчаяния. «Не получилось в этот раз – получится позже», – успокаивала она себя. Рано или поздно она, потомок Слизерина, всего добьется.  
О Хепзибе Смит Меропа старалась не думать. В конце концов, что мешало той продать медальон?  
«Не думать, не думать, не думать!»  
– Да, дорогой. Теперь мне намного лучше.

***

Сильный, частый и какой-то по-особенному неприятный стук в дверь раздался, стоило им обняться.

— Это Лиззи, — пробормотала Меропа, мысленно пожелав бесцеремонной служанке пойти к черту. И тут же спохватившись: нет-нет, не надо. Мало ли что теперь может случиться от ее пожеланий? Пусть Лиззи и глупа, как пробка – это еще не повод ее убивать!

— Вас к тилифону, мэм! — послышалось из-за двери. — Мущщина молодой звонят!

— Кто? — удивилась Меропа. — Нет-нет, подожди, — уперлась ладонями в грудь Тома, совсем не желавшего ее отпускать. — Дорогой, мне нужно ответить. А вдруг это Соур? Он телефон терпеть не может, без серьезной причины к нему даже не подойдет.  
— Соура вряд ли можно назвать молодым. Но даже если это он – неужели его «причина», какой бы она ни была, значит для тебя больше, чем я?

Том усмехнулся, но Меропа – в который раз за последние месяцы – услышала в его интонациях обиду, раздражение. Раньше чувствовала себя виноватой, но со временем тоже стала злиться. Хотя сегодня ссориться не хотелось. К тому же, иногда ревность была даже приятна – если боится потерять, значит, ценит, так ведь? Но чаще Меропу его подозрения возмущали: как он может ей не доверять? По себе судит? Она не такая, мог бы уже понять. Для нее существует только он, Том — ее первая и единственная любовь, ее муж, отец ее ребенка!

— Нет, — улыбнулась она. — Это неправда. Важнее тебя для меня никого нет. Но твои… желания и правда подождут. Дай мне пять минут – больше наверняка не понадобится, а потом я сделаю все, что захочешь!  
С этими словами она быстро оделась, выскользнула из комнаты и побежала по лестнице вниз, в гостиную.

***

— Профессор? — запыхавшись, крикнула в трубку.  
Больше ей и правда некому было звонить. Разве что Джейн? Или?..  
— Ошиблась?.. Извините… Да, мистер Хоуп, рада вас слышать…

***

— Как я понимаю, утренние ласки отменяются? — Меропа спиной чувствовала взгляд Тома, но не оборачивалась – не до того было. Какое же платье выбрать? Не вечернее, точно – это же не прием у Хэмилтонов или им подобных! Хоуп сказал – просто вечеринка «для своих». Тогда, наверное, коктейльное подойдет? Например, то, которое она когда-то привезла из Лондона?  
— Откладываются, — усмехнулась она. — И то ненадолго. Том, прошу тебя, не дуйся! — Она села рядом, ласково провела по его щеке. — Ты ведь пойдешь со мной?

Он было дернулся сердито, но тут же поймал ее руку, прижался к ней губами. Мерлин, до чего приятно каждое его прикосновение!

— Конечно. Ты ведь не можешь пойти одна, это не принято. И кстати – неужели обязательно выбирать платье именно сейчас? Вечеринка только через неделю.  
— Просто я волнуюсь, — призналась Меропа. — Том, ты только представь себе: меня первые в жизни куда-то пригласили! Именно меня, понимаешь?! Не жену Тома Риддла или невестку Мэри и Томаса, жалкий придаток известного в наших краях семейства…  
— И вовсе не жалкий! — возразил было Том, но она шутливо приложила палец к его губам: «Не перебивай!»  
— …меня — Меропу Риддл. За мои собственные заслуги!  
— Ну, разумеется. Если бы не ты, мир бы так и не узнал великого политика Роджера Хоупа!

Меропа насторожилась, задумалась. Что-то было не так с его голосом… Не может же он в самом деле думать, что своей победой Хоуп обязан именно ей? Тем более, она не так уж и много сумела сделать: и времени было очень мало, и слух у него был куда хуже, чем у нее или Соура.

— Ты шутишь! — догадалась она. — Конечно, я тут ни при чем, его и так выбрали бы. Ты же читал то, что он собирается сделать для нашего края?  
Том нахмурился. Неужели все-таки не читал?  
— Но я рада, что наши уроки помогли ему почувствовать себя уверенней. Я ведь его хорошо понимаю: неприятно, когда все эти дамы и господа смотрят на тебя свысока только потому, что ты разговариваешь не так, как они. А у самих хоть бы мысль в голове проскочила!  
— Ты сейчас говоришь, как Соур, — невесело улыбнулся Том.  
— Ну и что? Лучше быть похожей на него, чем на прочих болванов!  
— Вроде меня? — теперь его голос звучал совсем холодно, и Меропе стало страшно.

Мерлин, вот же глупость – и знает ведь, что сумеет, если что, прожить без мужа. И злит он ее иногда так, что в глазах темнеет. Но, несмотря ни на что, засел где-то в глубине души дурацкий, совершенно иррациональный страх его потерять. Страх, что однажды Том может исчезнуть — как тогда, когда он уехал из Лондона. И что с ней будет?

— Я этого не говорила, — она вздохнула. Кажется, все-таки поссорились, а ведь так не хотелось. — Я люблю тебя!

Прозвучало почти жалобно, но, кажется, цели достигло: Том обнял ее, прижал к себе – куда сильнее, чем обычно; Томми так прижимал к себе игрушки, которыми не собирался делиться.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Он уже расстегнул на ней платье и теперь ласкал грудь – нетерпеливо и как будто даже сердито. Но мысль отстраниться и попросить быть осторожнее мелькнула и тут же пропала, стоило Меропе осознать, что она только что услышала.  
Он любит ее! Действительно любит! По крайней мере, раньше он ей этого никогда не говорил – с того самого дня, как перестал пить любовное зелье.

***

Три дня потом Меропа летала, как на крыльях. Все казалось прекрасным… или оно таким и было? Почему бы и нет – она же ведьма из древнего рода! Кто знает, что могут ведьмы, когда они так невозможно счастливы? Может, рядом с ними и жизнь становится чудесной?

К примеру, на фабрике чудом удалось избежать взрыва котла. Наверное, в другое время Меропа расстроилась бы, а теперь решила, что это хороший повод проверить всю отопительную систему. Скоро зима, и сюрпризы им не нужны. Тем более, и вечные проблемы с деньгами как будто закончились: урожай в этом году был отменным, почти никто из арендаторов не припозднился с выплатами, а некоторые и вовсе вернули долг за несколько лет.

Даже капризы Томми перестали сердить. А то в последнее время он, казалось, только и делал, что испытывал ее терпение. Давно научившийся говорить – сначала просто «неплохо для своего возраста», а к лету и вовсе «как взрослый», он в последний месяц будто позабыл все слова, кроме одного: «Нет». Им он отвечал на любое предложение Меропы – порой даже не дослушав. Причем вел себя так только с ней – для Тома и бабушки с дедушкой он по-прежнему оставался примерным ребенком. Она не знала, что и думать, даже Джейн как-то позвонила – посоветоваться. Та ее и успокоила, объяснив, что в этом возрасте многие дети превращаются в маленьких бестий.

– …Ведь не может он со всеми хорошим быть? – закончила она, рассказав, что даже ее старшая, уж на что росла доброй и покладистой девочкой, и то иногда капризничала. Про младшую и говорить нечего.  
– Но почему он это позволяет себе только со мной?  
– А кто ж ему ближе, чем мама?

«Папа», – сердито подумала она тогда. Том и правда понимал сына лучше, чем кто-нибудь еще. А по словам Джейн выходило, что доверял Томми все равно только матери. Как бы Меропа хотела, чтобы это оказалось правдой! Все-таки она немного ревновала его к отцу, к его умению сглаживать острые углы и не опускать руки в ситуациях, которые ее саму ставили в тупик. Том никогда не терял терпения – в отличие от нее. Кажется, этому она у него могла поучиться.

Меропа не знала: то ли медальон и правда на нее действовал, то ли, редко общаясь с Соуром, она становилась больше доброй и тактичной «миссис Риддл», чем поневоле копирующей своего учителя «профессором Риддл»… но Том в последнее время раздражал ее намного меньше. Да, он был бестолковым и легкомысленным, но… его отец порой был таким же. И тоже прожил всю жизнь в деревне, занимаясь только сбором арендной платы и не интересуясь почти ничем. А теперь вот увлекся. Может, и Тому просто нужно найти себе занятие по душе?

А иногда Меропе казалось, что муж… не то чтобы боялся ее, нет. Просто ему не нравилось чувствовать себя слабее жены-ведьмы, и свое недовольство он срывал именно на ней. Но с этим точно ничего нельзя было поделать. Да, она сильнее, и так будет всегда. Она – волшебница, он – всего лишь магл. Но он был её любимым маглом, и Меропа была готова поступиться пусть не всем, но многим, лишь бы Том был счастлив рядом с ней.

***

– Томми, дорогой, может быть, сходим сегодня к озе… – начала она дня через два после их с Томом разговора.  
– Нет!  
«Мерлин, сколько можно?» Меропа оглянулась: вроде бы никто их не подслушивает.  
_– Ты вообш-ш-ше знаеш-ш-шь другие слова?_ – спросила на парселтанге.  
_– Нет_, – прошипел он в ответ.  
А это уже становилось забавным!  
– Oui!  
– Non, – спокойно перешел на французский Томми, и Меропа не выдержала – рассмеялась. Ладно, пусть он знает только одно слово, зато на трех языках!  
Он тоже улыбнулся:  
– Ладно, пойдем к озеру! Только папу с собой возьмем.  
– Обязательно, – кивнула она. – Без папы будет неинтересно.

Зато идти через лес втроем было так же здорово, как – год назад – гулять по аллеям лондонского парка. А может, им и правда стоило поселиться в Лондоне? Том бы нашел, чем заняться и не скучал больше. Джейн бы помогала воспитывать Томми. А она… Меропа не представляла, чем бы там занялась она, но была уверена, что без дела бы не сидела.

***

А потом светлая полоса закончилась, сменившись неведомым ей ранее страхом за жизнь любимого человека.

Началось все с обычной прогулки верхом. Том обещал вернуться засветло, но за окном уже сгустились синие сумерки, а его все не было. Вот небо затянуло тучами, полил дождь. Именно полил – стеной воды, не по-осеннему плотной, в трех футах ничего не разглядишь. Беспокойство Меропы сменилось настоящей паникой: где он, что с ним?

Ближе к полуночи в дверь постучали, и Меропа бросилась открывать.  
– Доктор Гейбл? – испуганно спросила она. – А где?..  
– Не волнуйтесь, миссис Риддл, с вашим мужем все в порядке.

Том и правда стоял позади доктора, улыбался виновато. Меропа бросилась ему на шею, потом отскочила испуганно – а вдруг нельзя?

– С ногой все будет хорошо, но несколько дней покоя не помешают, – рассказывал меж тем доктор. Том тоже объяснял, что случилось – она даже запуталась, кого из них слушать. Но в конце концов разобралась: Цезарь чего-то испугался в лесу, шарахнулся, не ожидавший этого Том вылетел из седла… Потом были долгие и мучительные попытки туда забраться, стараясь не обращать внимание на боль в колене. К Лэйкхиллу подъехал уже к вечеру, по дороге промок, будто в озере искупался. Там его отнесли в ближайший дом, вызвали доктора. Вывих – к счастью, это оказался именно он, а не перелом, – доктор ему вправил, заодно и домой подвез.

– Так что теперь отлежусь… Не волнуйся, дорогая, к поездке в Лондон буду как новенький, – Том улыбнулся, поцеловал ее, и у Меропы отлегло от сердца. Раз улыбается – значит, не так уж и больно, правда?

***

Она проснулась ночью… что-то было не так, непривычно. Сначала даже не поняла, что именно. Запах? Нет, здесь ничего нового. И в комнате не стало ни светлее, ни темнее. Вот, кажется поняла – непривычно горячим было тело Тома.  
– Дорогой, с тобой все хорошо? – тихо спросила. Он только простонал в ответ.

***

Доктор снова пришел к ним после завтрака, а до этого Меропа успела несколько раз сменить влажное полотенце на лбу Тома; по совету кухарки напоить его молоком с медом, и – не полагаясь только на магловские средства – добавить туда укрепляющего зелья.

– Да, я знаю, что обещала не давать тебе никаких зелий, но… от этого не будет ничего плохого, правда!  
– Все хорошо, дорогая, – он улыбнулся сухими, потрескавшимися губами; взял у нее из рук чашку. – Я верю тебе!

Потом Меропа выгнала за дверь Лиззи, уверявшую, что молодому хозяину обязательно надо проглотить паука, запутавшегося в собственной паутине. Впрочем, несмотря на тревогу и усталость после бессонной ночи, нашла в себе силы удивиться: до чего странно преломляются в умах маглов доходящие до них крохи знаний о волшебстве. Паутина и паучьи головы действительно входили в состав зелья от лихорадки, но, чтобы поедать их без обработки огнем и магией, у маглов должно быть поистине крепкое здоровье!

Доктор ничего нового не сказал, подтвердив то, что поездка под проливным дождем не прошла для Тома бесследно, но заверив, что его молодой и здоровый организм легко справится с простудой. Рекомендовал горячее питье и покой. Меропе очень хотелось верить, что хотя бы в лечении маглов он разбирается.

Сама она была вне себя от страха. За всю жизнь она видела только одного заболевшего человека – маму. И та, после того, как с жалобами на сильную усталость сначала присела, а потом прилегла на кровать, уже с нее не поднялась.  
Интересно, если бы отец вызвал целителя, тот бы сумел сделать что-нибудь?

***

То ли зелье помогало, то ли организм у Тома действительно оказался на редкость выносливым, но следующая ночь прошла спокойнее, а утром он не жаловался ни на что, кроме усталости, тяжести во всем теле и едва ощутимой боли в колене. После обеда они собирались на лондонский поезд, чтобы успеть на завтрашний прием у Хоупа, но теперь, кажется, об этом можно было забыть.

– Если ты хочешь, я могу попробовать, – предложил Том, но Меропа даже слышать об этом не желала. Доктор ему сказал лежать – вот пусть и лежит! Нет-нет, проехать больше тридцати миль до станции, потом трястись в поезде и такси… Конечно, в Лондоне их встретит Джейн, но до него еще надо добраться. – Извини, что так получилось.  
– Ничего, не страшно. Ты, главное, выздоравливай, – коснулась губами его щеки, и сердце испуганно ёкнуло: кажется, опять поднималась температура! Мерлин, с утра же все было хорошо!

– Так оно ж разве за день пройдет? – успокоила ее кухарка. – С лихорадкой всегда так – с утра отступает, а под вечер снова приходит. Давайте-ка, господин, еще молочка выпейте! – протянула ему кружку.  
Само собой, Меропа и туда добавила укрепляющего.

***

А утром Том, по его словам, проснулся совершенно здоровым. Меропа была просто счастлива.

Почти счастлива. Может, и стоило вчера поехать в Лондон? Сейчас бы они позавтракали вместе с Джейн, потом бы прогулялись, если бы позволила погода, или, если за окном сыро и пасмурно, провели бы ведь день у камина, чтобы вечером отправиться к Хоупу. А теперь, за оставшееся время, им до Лондона уже не добраться…

_Им_ не добраться… А вот ей одной…

***  
Сначала эта мысль показалась просто ужасной. Потом – невероятно глупой.

Но чем ближе стрелка часов подвигалась к шести, тем чаще Меропа задумывалась: а не отправиться ли в Лондон самой? Женщине неприлично появиться в свете без сопровождения? Чушь какая! Она все-таки не слабая, беспомощная магла. Так стоит ли обращать внимание на чужие слова?

Да, она бы все отдала за то, чтобы Том мог пойти туда с ней. Но он не может! Он магл, так что ни аппарировать, ни воспользоваться камином не сумеет. Вот если бы ей пришло в голову заказать портключ в Министерстве! Но сейчас и это слишком поздно.

До самого последнего момента она сомневалась, стоит ли оставлять Тома одного даже на вечер. В конце концов решила, что, если у него снова начнется жар – никуда не поедет. Но он весь день чувствовал себя хорошо, в обед с аппетитом поел, потом они с Томми долго играли, стараясь построить из прямоугольных брусочков башню повыше – до тех пор, пока она не падала под собственной тяжестью. Выигрывал тот, кому удавалось положить последний брусок. Обычно это был Томми, а Меропа все пыталась понять – сын и правда так хорошо освоил довольно сложную для его возраста игру, или Том ему поддается?  
Так или иначе, они оба были абсолютно счастливы, и на ее: «Мне бы в библиотеку сбегать, пока не закрылась?..» – Том сразу же ответил согласием. Еще добавил: «Только оденься потеплее, а то сама разболеешься».  
– Ведьма от такого не заболеет, – усмехнулась, чмокнула его в щеку. – Как закроется, сразу же вернусь, не скучай!

Ну что ж, так тому и быть. У Хоупа все собираются к шести, библиотека закроется в девять. Трех часов ей точно хватит!

***

До родительского дома дошла пешком, с трудом отделавшись от предложения поехать на машине, чтобы быстрее. «Прогуляюсь, ничего страшного, сегодня погода хорошая», – успокаивала сперва Тома, потом Мэри. И – впервые за все время – надеялась, что сын не выйдет ее провожать. Ему не соврешь.  
Проверила, не забыла ли сложить в сумку платье, шелковую накидку к нему и туфли. Швырнула в камин горсть летучего пороха, громко сказав адрес их Лондонского дома. Как все-таки хорошо быть ведьмой!

***

— Девочка моя! — Джейн при виде устроившейся на диване Меропы только руками всплеснула. — Как же ты здесь появилась? И почему одна? Надолго ли ко мне?

Пришлось объяснить, что приехала (на поезде, конечно! Не говорить же, что, зная, что в это время дома никого, воспользовалась камином?) она всего на день. Вернее, даже на вечер. Рассказала про Хоупа – про их уроки, его победу на выборах и переезд с семьей в Лондон.

– Я так рада, что именно он в ближайшие годы будет представлять их округ в Парламенте! А ты знаешь, что с прошлого года можно голосовать всем, кому исполнился двадцать один год?  
– Лорен, моя младшая, говорила что-то. Давно, весной еще. Только стара я для этих новых развлечений.

***

Меропа подумала, что тогда, в мае, тоже отнеслась ко всему этому довольно равнодушно. Она как раз отсчитывала последние дни до подачи аппеляции и подбирала нужные слова.

Вместе с семьей съездила в Вильямс Оранж, где в здании мэрии поставили несколько занавешенных темной тканью кабинок. Бросила в ящик заполненный бланк, и уже готова была сбежать, но наткнулась на Хоупа. Кажется, тот ее благодарил, пожимал руку, что-то рассказывал, но Меропа почти не слушала. Вот он попросил повернуться, взглянуть на какого-то типа, спрятавшегося под темным покрывалом, только ноги видны были. Яркая вспышка – едва удалось сдержаться, не вскрикнуть испуганно. Потом только вспомнила, что это было – фотография. Меропа раньше читала о таком, и картинки в газетах видела, только никогда не сталкивалась, не представляла, как их делают.

Назавтра их с Хоупом «фотографию» напечатали в местной газете. Томас посмеялся и назвал Меропу «нашей новой знаменитостью». Том обиженно поджал губы. Мэри тоже промолчала, чтобы потом, наедине с мужем, дать волю своему недовольству. Оказывается, во времена ее молодости о женщине из хорошей семьи могли написать в газете только дважды: в день ее свадьбы и после смерти.

Меропе было грустно в очередной раз ее расстраивать, но что поделаешь: времена меняются, как она может этого не замечать?

С победой на выборах она поздравила Хоупа по телефону. А потом только радовалась, что их уроки закончились и не нужно думать хотя бы об этом. Не до него стало: она сначала обдумывала, а потом отсылала прошение в Министерство; горевала из-за отказа, училась аппарировать. Потом была эта ужасная история с медальоном.

Меропа была уверена, что Хоуп про нее тоже забыл. Но все равно обрадовалась, получив приглашение в гости. Ну и что, что она там будет одна? Или все-таки стоило отказаться?

***

— Ты тоже считаешь, что я веду себя неприлично? — спросила у Джейн.  
— Не знаю, милая, не знаю. Порой нужно забыть о том, что люди говорят, и слушать свое сердце. Что оно тебе скажет – то и правда.

Сердце… Меропа давно не то чтобы его не слушала, но считала, что иногда ему стоило бы помолчать, а не пытаться заглушить голос разума. Сердце вот уже четыре года ёкало, стоило Тому с ней заговорить… Сжималось от обиды, когда он ее не слушал или не понимал, или от страха, если он сердился. А от мысли, что она может его потерять, оно и вовсе едва не останавливалось. Она понимала, что тот же Соур назвал бы все это величайшей в мире глупостью, но сама считала, что лучше уж вести себя глупо, чем отказаться от своей любви.

В половине шестого Меропа оделась, расчесала волосы, в который раз подумав, что красивее ее не сделает никакая прическа, и стала дожидаться такси. Попрощалась с Джейн, объяснив, что вернется, только если опоздает на вечерний поезд. А это вряд ли произойдет — все-таки он уходит в полночь, а к этому времени любое общество наскучит.

***

Дом, в который она приехала, напоминал особняк Риддлов. Видимо, вкусы жителей их края были в чем-то схожи.

— Как о вас доложить, мэм?  
Под взглядом горничной – лондонского близнеца их Лиззи – Меропе на мгновение стало неловко. Может, и правда не следовало приходить сюда одной? Нет, глупости!

Появившиеся было сомнения развеялись окончательно, стоило ей встретиться с Хоупом.  
— Миссис Риддл! Не представляете, как я рад вас видеть! Мне так и не выпало возможности отблагодарить вас за ту неоценимую помощь…  
Благодарил он долго и многословно. Меропа даже обрадовалась, когда они вошли в парадный зал (больше их гостиной, но, конечно, сильно уступающий бальному залу Хэмилтон-Холла).

— Я представлю вас моим гостям, — с этими словами Хоуп подвел ее круглому столу, за которым сидело с полдюжины пожилых джентльменов.  
Гостей, к счастью, оказалось немного. В основном мужчины, причем Хоуп был одним из самых молодых, чем необычайно гордился и постоянно подчеркивал. Имена Меропа еще кое-как запоминала, а все лица будто сливались. Хотя нет, одно выделялось – молодой человек с необычайно светлыми и необычайно длинными – ниже плеч – волосами. И имя у него тоже было странное: Тиберий. Тиберий Стивенс, точно.

Меропе было любопытно остаться и послушать их разговор, а то и поучаствовать, но Хоуп уже увел ее дальше, туда, где на диване и нескольких сдвинутых в кружок креслах расположились дамы.  
— Элис, дорогая, вы же помните мою дорогую учительницу?  
Миссис Хоуп подняла голову, улыбнулась. Трудно было понять, вспомнила она Меропу или нет. Но присоединиться к их компании предложила.

***

Если на приемах в Хэмилтон-Холле Меропу смущало, что все, кроме нее, друг друга знали, то здесь, казалось, все только познакомились. Разговор то вспыхивал, то снова затухал, как огонь в догорающем камине. Заговаривали то о последнем спектакле в Ковент-Гардене, то о погоде. Одна начала рассказывать о недавно вышедшем фильме, но вдруг смутилась, умолкла. Кто-то похвалил вкус хозяйки дома, та зарделась и начала жаловаться на трудный и затянувшийся переезд из Вильямс Оранж в Лондон. С ней соглашались, но слушали без особого интереса.

В конце концов кто-то нашел подходящую тему — дети — и разговор снова оживился. А вот Меропа совсем заскучала. Она бы тоже с удовольствием и рассказала об успехах сына, и пожаловалась на его капризы, но очень боялась увлечься и проговориться о его «не совсем обычных» способностях.  
Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, встала и отошла — поближе к тому столику, за которым беседовали мужчины.

— Наши милые дамы совсем вас заболтали? — услышала она вдруг совсем рядом. Оглянулась:  
— Мистер Стивенс?  
Тиберий Стивенс склонил голову:  
— К вашим услугам, мисс…  
— «Миссис Риддл».  
— Я помню, помню: Меропа Риддл. Необычное имя — больше похоже на псевдоним. Вы актриса?  
— Нет, это мое настоящее имя.  
– Тогда вы, пожалуй, и правда необыкновенная женщина! – улыбнулся он. Поманил официанта и взял у него с подноса два бокала с янтарной жидкостью: – А я думал, что этот зануда, Роджер, преувеличивает. За нашу встречу! –– и протянул один из бокалов Меропе.

– Ой, я же никогда… – пробормотала она, но отказаться не решилась. Можно ведь просто держать бокал в руке, а не пить?.. Разве что чуть-чуть, из любопытства.

Жидкость, вкусом напоминавшая травяную настойку, оказалась едкой, как перечное зелье. Неприятно обожгло горло, желудок… А потом горячая волна будто поднялась до самого сердца, разлилась по жилам, согревая и успокаивая. Надо же, а виски, оказывается, совсем не страшное! И почему отцу от него плохо становилось? Меропе, наоборот, стало хорошо, как никогда.

— А кто вы такой? Тоже член Парламента?  
Тот рассмеялся, помотал головой, взметнулись светлые волосы. «Красиво», — машинально отметила Меропа.

— Ну что вы, политика – это не мое. Это же невыносимо скучно, согласны? Я здесь – случайный гость, из тех, кого не пригласить просто неприлично. Брат Элис, нашей дорогой хозяйки.  
— Вы работаете братом Элис? — кажется, она говорила глупости, но это оказалось так весело! Вот и мистер Стивенс улыбнулся:  
— Интересно вы шутите. К счастью, мне нет необходимости зарабатывать себе на пропитание. Я свободный художник.  
— Просто бездельник? Или все же умеете рисовать? — Вспомнился вдруг портрет леди Марджори. А вдруг он знает, как сделать так, чтобы глаза двигались?  
— Вам никогда не говорили, что ваша искренность куда приятнее, когда не являешься ее объектом?

Меропа рассмеялась – кажется, громче, чем обычно. К счастью, все были слишком увлечены беседой, чтобы обратить на нее внимание.  
— Мой учитель фонетики считает, что надо говорить именно то, что думаешь. А свекровь – что надо думать, что говоришь. Иногда я сама не знаю, что лучше.

Она снова поднесла бокал к губам. Каждый новый глоток давался легче. А насколько свободнее она себя чувствовала! Несмотря на все успехи, в глубине души Меропа так и оставалась девочкой из полуразвалившейся лесной хижины. «Брауни». Нет, она больше не шарахалась от людей, но, чтобы заговорить с кем-то незнакомым, всегда приходилось преодолевать страх. А сейчас он исчез, и это было непривычно и очень приятно.

— Полагаю, что от такой удивительной женщины не стоит ждать банальностей, — усмехнулся Стивенс. — И, кстати, я действительно умею рисовать.

Меропа наконец-то присмотрелась к нему. Лицо у него было узкое, с мелкими и довольно невыразительными чертами. А волосы… Она никогда раньше таких не видела — светлые, почти серебристого оттенка, разве что не сияли, как расплавленный металл. Даже у красавицы Сесилии волосы были темнее – не серебряные, а золотистые. Вдруг очень захотелось прикоснуться к ним, проверить – они действительно такие мягкие на ощупь, какими кажутся? Мерлин, и как ей только в голову пришла подобная глупость? Лучше уж — раз он действительно художник —спросить о том, что давно интересовало.

— Глаза двигаются? — Стивенс вдруг рассмеялся, громко и искренне, как мальчишка. — Это надо же было так сказать! Вы действительно необыкновенны, загадочная женщина Меропа! — Хотите, покажу? — Он согнул руку в локте и кивнул в сторону одной из дверей.  
Под руку Меропа его брать не стала, просто пошла рядом. За дверью оказалась лестничная площадка. Ковер на ней еще не положили, но пролетом выше уже повесили огромное зеркало и пару портретов. Слева – хозяин дома, справа – хозяйка.

— Вот, смотрите, — Стивенс поднялся, поманив ее за собой; подошел к портрету Элис. — Взгляд направлен прямо на зрителя. Когда вы перемещаетесь, лицо, фигура и взгляд остаются неподвижными – они по-прежнему обращены к вам. Но вы двигаетесь, и кажется, что двигаются и они. Такая разновидность оптической иллюзии.  
— Какой иллюзии? — не поняла она.

Об этом Стивенс тоже рассказал, но уже после того, как они зашли в какую-то комнату – видимо, кабинет. Он вытащил из ящика стола пару листов бумаги, взял ручку. Рисовал стрелки – они казались разными, а были одинаковыми; лестницы, которые, если присмотреться внимательнее, вели в никуда; и еще много интересного. Меропа только успевала запоминать и поражаться умению маглов сперва замечать необычное в обычном, а потом и заставлять эту «магию предметов» работать на себя.

Бокал с виски постепенно опустел, и она, не зная, куда его деть, приткнула рядом с пресс-папье.

Интересно все-таки, какие на ощупь волосы Стивенса? А еще она, кажется, потеряла счет времени…

— А знаете… Я бы хотел нарисовать ваш портрет! — вдруг выпалил он.

Меропу его предложение удивило. Портрет? Такой же, как портрет Марджори Ирвинг, который висит в замке Хэмилтонов, что ли? Только, само собой, без коня. Рисовать же, наверное, дело не быстрое, это вам не фотография, а Меропа лошадей побаивалась и долго стоять рядом с одной из них не хотела бы.

— Я думала, что рисуют только красивых.  
— Как раз наоборот, — Стивенса, казалось, его идея необычайно воодушевила. — Лица с правильными чертами – а именно такие большинству и кажутся красивыми – рисовать неинтересно. А вот ваше лицо… — он шагнул вперед, вдруг оказавшись невозможно, раздражающе близко. Меропа хотела отступить, но вдруг подумалось, что это может показаться ему глупым. Художник взял ее за подбородок, приподнял его, поворачивая ее лицо к свету. Меропа невольно зажмурилась. Мерлин, что он делает, зачем? — Ваше лицо необычно. Тяжелый подбородок, любопытная линия скул… — его пальцы пробежались по ее щекам, будто обозначая эту «любопытную линию». — Выступающая челюсть – наверняка сильно портит, когда вы угрюмы, расстроены. И будто исчезает, перестает притягивать к себе внимание, когда улыбаетесь. Мне стоит попробовать оба варианта. — Едва касаясь, обвел контур губ. — И этот чувственный рот… Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что у вас губы, как у вакханки?

«У кого?» — хотелось спросить Меропе, но не стала, чтобы не испортить что-нибудь глупым вопросом. Потом сама разберется, а пока не стоит мешать Стивенсу изучать ее. Изучал он почему-то пальцами, но это как раз не смущало: она сама не очень доверяла глазам, то ли дело звуки и запахи! Кто знает – может, художники лучше всего запоминают наощупь?

Пальцы Стивенса скользнули по подбородку, шее… Теперь он придерживал ее за плечи, будто собираясь притянуть к себе, обнять… Вот снова коснулся ее губ, но уже не рукой — поцелуем. В первый момент Меропа даже не осознала, что «профессиональное» изучение ее лица уступило место чему-то иному. Затуманенное алкоголем сознание не давало отделить важное от неважного, обдумать происходящее, отнестись к нему объективно.

Ее целовали, и это было странно. И приятно. Совсем не похоже на поцелуи с Томом – другой запах, непривычный… И движения губ, языка – все не так, неправильно, непохоже… И все равно приятно, почти как…

Она целовалась не с Томом, и ей это нравилось…

Она целовалась с человеком, которого знала два часа, и… очень хотела прикоснуться к его волосам… да, вот так… надо же, действительно мягкие! Даже мягче, чем у Томми, не говоря уже…

Мерлин, да что же она творит?!

— Пустите! — Меропа оттолкнула его, а сама отскочила подальше. — Что вы себе позволяете?!  
«И что я себе позволяю?!»

— Не понимаю… Мне казалось, вы вовсе не против?  
— И не нужно ничего понимать! — она бросилась к двери. — Я… вы… И никакого портрета не нужно, ясно! Найдите кого-нибудь другого, тоже необычного!

***

Меропа не помнила, как она нашла входную дверь. Успокоилась только, когда плотно закрыла ее за собой. Ну вот – исчезла, никому ничего не сказав, с хозяевами не попрощалась… И ладно, завтра позвонит и все объяснит. То есть, соврет что-нибудь. Не правду же говорить?

Голова кружилась, от злости на себя в глазах темнело. Даже не заметила сразу, что дождь накрапывал – только когда платье почти промокло, поняла, что уже давно стоит в луже, на ветру… И, кажется, даже всхлипывает от обиды и злости. Нет, пора из Лондона убираться.

Секунда – и она уже в родительском доме. Определенно, хорошо быть ведьмой!  
Осталось аппарировать в кабинет… Нет, лучше дойти пешком – заодно и успокоится. А дома приведет себя в порядок – и муж ни о чем не догадается. Ни о том, где она была, ни о поцелуе… фу, мерзость какая! Как она могла? Еще Тома обвиняла, когда он с этой… баронессой! Или это все равно не одно и то же?

«Интересно, что он сейчас делает? Играет с сыном? Нет, Томми наверняка давно спит». Меропа взглянула на висевшие в углу старые часы. Мерлин, неужели и правда больше десяти? Библиотека давно закрыта! Скорее домой, и оставалось только надеяться, что все домашние уже поднялись к себе, а прислуга слишком занята, чтобы следить за хозяйкой.

***

В этот вечер ей совершенно не везло. Том не только не спал – он сидел на диване в гостиной.

— А-а… Что ты здесь делаешь? — Мерлин, до чего глупо и неестественно это прозвучало! Только бы все обошлось, и она никогда в жизни не будет ему врать!

Он поднялся, прошелся по комнате, остановился напротив, внимательно разглядывая ее. Меропа смутилась – выглядела она и правда не очень. Промокшее платье — надо было сразу высушить, не откладывая, —липло к телу, и казалось, что его и вовсе не было. Туфли тоже были рассчитаны на плавное скольжение по паркету, а не на то, что сначала в них постоят в луже, а потом пустятся чуть ли не бегом по лесу. Жалкое, жалкое зрелище!

— Было интересно, когда ты вернешься. И вернешься ли вообще. Библиотека закрылась полтора часа назад.  
— Ну-у… да. Я задержалась немного…  
— И что случилось с твоим платьем? Кажется, ни здесь, ни в Большом Хэнглтоне, дождя не было? …А в Лондоне был, так ведь? – добавил, помолчав.  
— Том…  
— Попробуй хотя бы сейчас не врать! Или уже не выходит?  
— Ты не должен был догадаться!  
– Правда? И о чем мне еще не стоит знать? О чем еще ты врешь – после того, как обижалась на то, что я был с тобой нечестен?

Он был прав, совершенно прав, и это почему-то злило больше всего. Меропа глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Том, пожалуйста! Я просто не хотела расстраивать тебя!  
Он горько усмехнулся:  
– Понимаю… А знаешь, меня куда меньше расстроило бы, если бы ты честно сказала, что хочешь пойти на ту чертову вечеринку! Или боялась, что я стал бы тебя удерживать? Хотя, если бы знал, что ты вернешься среди ночи, пьяная и в непристойном виде…  
– Прекрати! Это не то, о чем ты думаешь!  
– Значит, я все-таки иногда думаю? А то в последнее время казалось, что ты мне напрочь отказываешь в этом умении. Возможно, ты и права – только полный идиот мог поверить, что та, которая начала семейную жизнь с обмана, может исправиться!

И Меропу точно подхватило, унесло горячей волной злости. Даже не злости – настоящего бешенства. Да кто он такой, чтобы читать ей нотации! Она его обманула? Бедняга! Зато она, по крайней мере, не выгоняла его из дому, не бросала в чужом городе – умирать! Мерлин, почему это вдруг вспомнилось именно сейчас? Ведь все прошло давно, обошлось, закончилось! Но вспомнилось же, и теперь безумно злила самоуверенность Тома, и хотелось накричать, отыграться за все, причинить как можно больше боли – как он когда-то причинял ей. Все старые обиды вдруг вылезли на поверхность, вспомнились, затуманив остатки разума. Не очень понимая, зачем, вытащила палочку…

– …Поверить, что ты поймешь: если не можешь честно выиграть – лучше честно проиграть. Неужели это труднее, чем не врать тому, кто тебе верит?  
– Замолчи! Ты ничего не понимаешь! Проиграть? А почему я должна проигрывать тем, кто слабее? Вон, посмотри на себя: ты же до сих пор меня боишься! Бледнеешь, стоит мне взяться за палочку!

Меропа взмахнула ей, просто так, даже не думая воспользоваться, но Том – видимо, непроизвольно – отступил на шаг. Она поморщилась: вот видишь! И продолжила, громче, теперь точно уверенная в своей правоте:  
– Ты же сходишь с ума при одной мысли о том, что мне доступно! Еще обижаешься, когда я пытаюсь тебя оградить от всего этого! Когда делаю все, чтобы ты, черт возьми, не шарахался от меня, не чувствовал себя рядом со мной ничтожеством!

— Мама, почему ты кричишь?

И она умолкла на полуслове, оглянулась. Томми стоял в дверном проеме, тер сонные глаза… Она даже удивилась – какой же он еще маленький… Растерявшийся, испуганный… Мерлин, что же она вытворяет?!

— Я… — начала неуверенно, но Том перебил ее:  
— Все в порядке, Томми, мы просто разговаривали.  
— Вы очень громко разговаривали.  
— Иди спать, — попросила Меропа. Злость схлынула так же моментально, как появилась, и теперь ей было невыносимо стыдно.  
— Я не могу спать, — ответил он, и вдруг сердито топнул ногой: — У меня от вас уши болят!

Воздух вокруг него будто сгустился, заискрил. Меропа замерла, даже сквозь алкогольный туман вдруг почувствовав страх и злость сына – такую же сильную, как у нее самой недавно. И задохнулась от ужаса, представив, что сейчас произойдет: выброс магии – не такой, как всегда, а именно неконтролируемый, как у прочих детей. И наверняка огромной силы, учитывая, насколько одаренный волшебник Том Марволо. Тут упавшей люстрой не обойдется – он же весь дом разнесет к драным боггартам! А она даже не представляла, что делать, как предотвратить…

Бра на стене потускнели, зазвенели оконные стекла, качнулась картина…

— Томми, — голос Тома звучал спокойно и ласково. — Идем-ка со мной.  
Он подошел к сыну – с трудом, как будто преодолевая сопротивление воздуха. Протянул руки, и тот бросился к нему, обнял, положил голову на плечо. В ту же секунду в комнате стало светлее. Меропа облегченно вздохнула: кажется, пронесло.  
— Сейчас мы пойдем в твою комнату, и я побуду с тобой, пока не заснешь, — продолжил Том его успокаивать.  
— А если я всю ночь не засну?  
— Значит, всю ночь буду рядом.

Том еще что-то бормотал, но она не вслушивалась. Очнулась только, когда он обратился к ней:  
— И тебе тоже пора спать.  
— Да, да. — Ей и правда хотелось поскорее убраться. Мерлин, какой дурацкий вечер!

***

Утро оказалось ничем не лучше. Голова болела так, как никогда в жизни, тошнило, во рту как будто устроила оргию стая мартовских котов. Или низзлов в брачный период. Кажется, это называлось «похмельный синдром»? Помнится, мама давала отцу зелье, после которого он прекращал стонать и проклинать «это чертово огневиски», сползал с постели и, вылив себе на голову ведро холодной воды, закрывался с мамой в спальне.

Интересно, а что делают маглы, когда им так плохо? Надо бы сходить, узнать. Куда только? На кухню, спросить кого-нибудь? Стыдно… А еще больше было стыдно перед Томом… и Томми… Перед ними обоими. Мерлин, что она вчера натворила? Испугала сына, наговорила мужу гадостей… Хороша наследница Слизерина! Пьяная идиотка!

***

С этими мыслями Меропа открыла дверь в нижнюю гостиную – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть спускавшегося по лестнице Тома. У последней ступеньки стоял чемодан – тот самый, с которым он ездил в Лондон.

— Далеко собрался?  
— Пока не знаю. Мир большой.

Меропа не сразу поняла, о чем он вообще говорит, а когда дошло…  
— Ты что, уезжаешь?! Но куда? Зачем?  
«Почему?» — хотела добавить, но не стала: и так все ясно. Обиделся. Ладно, она вчера несколько погорячилась… чтобы она еще раз взяла в рот эту гадость – виски. Но это же не повод куда-то сбегать? Интересно, кстати, надолго он уезжает? Об этом и спросила.

— Возможно, навсегда. Думаю, так будет лучше для всех. Для меня, тебя, для нашего сына.  
— Для сына? — почти прошипела Меропа. — Ах да: того самого сына, о котором ты вспомнил через год после его рождения! А теперь, получается, наигрался? Теперь снова на него плевать?  
— Нет, не плевать. И если бы я мог… А, к черту все! Пусть лучше так, чем он будет считать, что его отец – ничтожество.  
— Послушай… — голова болела страшно, мысли путались. Меропа совершенно не представляла, что ему сказать. «Ты не ничтожество»? Глупо. Мерлин, как она вообще могла такое ляпнуть?! Что же теперь делать, что? — Том, пожалуйста… — «Прости». Сказать? Или даже извинения не помогут? Но ведь надо же как-то его остановить? Он же не может снова от нее уехать, это уже слишком, она такого не вынесет! — Я не смогу без тебя!  
Он печально улыбнулся:  
— Думаю, после всего, чего ты уже добилась, ты сможешь что угодно. В том числе и без меня. Особенно без меня.

Он поднял с пола чемодан…  
Дошел до двери, взялся за ручку…

«Останови его! Сделай что угодно: встань на колени, умоляй не бросать тебя! Да хоть заклинанием запусти – ведьма ты или нет?!» — говорила она себе. Но стояла, не в силах пошевелиться, пока дверь за Томом не захлопнулась.

Потому что… «Не можешь честно выиграть – лучше честно проиграй».

Меропа без сил опустилась на диван. В душе, в мыслях – только странная пустота, даже плакать не хотелось. Она проиграла – кажется, достаточно честно. Но все равно было тошно. Вдруг показалось, что последних лет просто не было.

Не было долгого и мучительного превращения из забитого полузверька в настоящую даму. Лондонских улиц – то пыльных, то заснеженных… и тепла волшебной палочки в ладони, по-настоящему своей палочки. Не было операции в клинике доктора Фиддлера, а потом – их с Томом сближения. Наверное, ей просто приснилось, что однажды вместо фальшивых супругов они стали настоящей семьей. Не было уроков музыки, французского и занятий с Соуром.

Она будто снова вернулась в давнее, почти забытое утро после той ночи, которую Том провел рядом с ней, в доме Гонтов. Когда кончилось действие любовного зелья, и ее рыцарь вскочил на коня и ускакал к своей прекрасной принцессе. А Меропа, глупая уродливая лягушка, осталась сидеть в дорожной пыли – одинокая, несчастная и точно знающая, что он больше никогда не вернется.

_Конец второй части_


	24. Том, его семья и другие

_Лето 1931-го_  
Солнце, заслонить которое и не пытались невесомые, полупрозрачные облака, тут и там разбросанные по небу, уже давно добралось до верхушки самого старого из вязов, недолго повисело там, будто отдыхая, а теперь медленно ползло вниз, не давая остыть ни ступенькам крыльца, ни перилам балюстрады, ни серой пыли, колыхавшейся над ведущей к Риддл-Хаусу дорогой. Тем, кто мог в горячее время спрятаться в тенистом саду, повезло куда больше вынужденных работать в поле или в деревне. А в увитой плющом беседке, что почти затерялась в глубине сада, было еще прохладнее – спасибо лежавшему на столе кубику «нетающего льда».  
  
Меропа взглянула на кубик: осталось примерно на полчаса. Он пусть и не таял, но уменьшался, отдавая прохладу горячему воздуху. Как жаль, что охлаждающее заклинание она так и не освоила! Но этой магической игрушки должно хватить, чтобы Том успел закончить домашнее задание, а она — дочитать. На этот раз — не отчеты с фабрики и не очередное письмо-загадку от Соура, а роман. Давно не новый, но в библиотеке Большого Хэнглтона он появился только с месяц назад, и уже успел порядочно пообтрепаться. Местные дамы передавали его чуть ли не из рук в руки, непременно приговаривая «ужасная гадость», но соглашаясь друг с другом в том, что «врага надо знать в лицо», а книгу, которой ни в коем случае не следует попасть в руки юных девиц, должна прочитать каждая мать. Теперь настал черед Мэри Риддл, но та, не добравшись даже до середины, назвала роман глупым, безнравственным и велела завтра же отнести обратно. Меропа пообещала ей сделать это, а сейчас быстро дочитывала, чутко прислушиваясь к шагам на садовой тропинке и готовая немедленно захлопнуть книгу и спрятать.  
  
***  
  
— Мама, смотри: чуть-чуть осталось, — Том указал карандашом на кубик.  
— Да, дорогой, — рассеянно ответила Меропа, прижав пальцем строчку – чтобы не потерять.  
— А потом опять станет жарко, — вздохнул он.  
— Даже не думай! — ответила она на незаданный, но очевидный вопрос: «Можно я пошлю к чертям эти уроки и сбегу?»  
В ответ – еще один вздох, куда тяжелее первого.  
— Ты же знаешь, как расстраивается мадемуазель Вионне, если ты не заканчиваешь домашнее задание, — уже мягче сказала Меропа. — И тебе всегда нравилось говорить с ней по-французски.  
— Говорить нравилось, писать не нравилось, — пробормотал сын, но спорить не стал, склонился над тетрадкой; продолжил вырисовывать в ней буквы, то и дело облизывая кончик карандаша. Язык у него давно посинел, на носу и щеках тоже виднелись несколько пятен. «Надо будет убрать потом, — подумала Меропа. — А то Мэри снова будет смотреть укоризненно».  
  
В кустах зашуршало, и Меропа покачала головой: кажется, у них гости. Сейчас Том сорвется и снова убежит с этой невыносимой девчонкой. И не ошиблась: он тоже услышал.  
— Кэти? — окликнул.  
Меж кустов мелькнула и тут же спряталась темная макушка. Кэти, точно – в Малом Хэнглтоне было всего двое черноволосых детей – сам Том и Кэти, так же похожая на мать, как Том – на своего отца. Отзываться девчонка не спешила – видно, не хотела показываться, ждала, когда он останется один.  
— Мама, ты мне позволишь закончить позже? — спросил Том и улыбнулся – той самой улыбкой, которая действовала безотказно на всех, включая Меропу, давно сделавшую вывод, что сын просто понял однажды, что вежливостью и обаянием проще добиваться своего. — Я успею до завтра, честное слово! А еще, — улыбка погасла, вид у него стал серьезный и даже немного грустный. Ни дать ни взять – бедный ребенок, замученный бесконечной учебой. — Мне надо больше времени проводить на свежем воздухе!  
— Ты и так днями на улице, — проворчала Меропа. Она уже не помнила, у кого из бывших нянек Том подслушал эту фразу, но мысленно пожелала той поменьше болтать. Хотя это все равно не помогло бы ей остаться в их доме. — Ладно, беги, — разрешила, и он тут же сорвался с места. Мерлин, и почему из всех детей в деревне ее сын сдружился именно с этой девчонкой? Именно с дочкой Мэгги – бывшей служанки, а теперь хозяйки паба «У Висельника»?  
Подумала, что стоило бы напомнить сыну, чтобы возвращался к обеду, но… Во-первых, детей давно и след простыл, а во-вторых, Том и так знал, как важны для его бабушки эти семейные обеды, и старался ее не расстраивать.  
И не он один. После отъезда Тома все в доме относились к Мэри бережней, чем к фарфоровой статуэтке.  
  
***  
  
Том…  
Почти два года прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз закрыл за собой дверь, а Меропа до сих пор в мельчайших подробностях помнила и минуту их расставания, и ужасные дни, недели и месяцы, за ним последовавшие. Видимо, это было особенностью ее разума: счастливые моменты сливались в один, яркий, но почти лишенный деталей, зато несчастья надолго оставались зарубками в памяти и на сердце. Она ругала себя за это, но ничего не могла поделать.  
  
Вспоминая, Меропа сравнивала этот его уход с тем, первым, когда он оставил ее в Лондоне. Сколько труда стоило Джейн увести ее от окна, из которого она надеялась первой увидеть своего принца! Теперь же никого не интересовало, что больше всего на свете ей хотелось спрятаться под одеялом и оплакивать, пока не иссякнут слезы, свою глупость, потерянного навсегда любимого и разбитое сердце. Нет, слишком многим вокруг было куда хуже, и Меропа старалась, как могла, уменьшить их боль.  
  
Труднее всего было первым утром: когда, проснувшись, Томми не увидел отца, а его бабушка и дедушка – сына. Она не стала скрывать, что Том уехал после их ссоры, и очень удивилась, не услышав в ответ ни слова осуждения. Даже Мэри вдруг оказалась на ее стороне, назвав поведение сына мальчишеским. Томас выразился еще сильнее: «Шлея под хвост попала». Никто в доме даже не усомнился, что день-другой – и Тому надоест это глупое чудачество, он вернется, и все будет как прежде. А у Меропы язык не повернулся их в этом разубеждать. Сама она точно знала, что Том не приедет ни через день, ни позже. Он вообще больше не собирался туда, где жила его жена, «чертова ведьма».  
  
Через неделю Томас позвонил в Лондон, решив, что сын, как и после их с Меропой свадьбы, прячется у бывшей няньки, но Джейн ничего не знала о молодом хозяине. Тогда они, оставив Томми под присмотром Мэри, туда съездили – поговорить еще с одним человеком. С единственным из одноклассников, с которым Том до сих пор поддерживал отношения. «Как сейчас помню: долговязый такой парнишка. Он в школе за Томми хвостом ходил, разве что в рот не заглядывал, а тот и радовался. А сейчас посмотрите-ка на него: без пяти минут адвокат!»  
Но Стэнли Баскет, которого Томас представил, как лучшего друга своего сына, тоже не слышал о его планах.  
Меропа сразу же узнала типа, который три года назад выставил ее из лондонского дома; конечно, по просьбе Тома, но все-таки. Сквозь зубы ответила «Благодарю» на его лицемерное «Рад снова видеть вас, миссис Риддл». Извинилась и сказала, что подождет на улице… чтобы случайно не вцепиться ногтями в чисто выбритую и, честно говоря, довольно привлекательную физиономию. Кажется, умение прощать не входило в число ее добродетелей. Так стоило ли удивляться, что и Том не сумел ее простить? Что уехал от той, которая не считалась с ним, обманывала… а потом едва ему не изменила?! Конечно, он был прав, оставив ее. Но какого черта он бросил всех остальных: родителей, сына? Своего Цезаря, в конце концов? Если люди еще могли как-то объяснить себе его поступки, найти оправдания, то его конь… он просто умирал от тоски.  
  
***  
  
Брокстон, хозяин конюшни, где когда-то работал Том, позвонил где-то через месяц после «того утра». Через полчаса она уже стояла возле дощатой двери в денник. Там, внутри, вытянулся на соломе хорошо знакомый ей гнедой.  
– Значит, вы считаете, что он все равно не выживет? — спросила Меропа, подводя итог всему, что Брокстон сказал по телефону и позже, пока они шли от навеса для автомобилей к конюшне.  
– Ну так это… второй день не встает, а до этого есть почти перестал. Чего ж зря издеваться?  
Она сочувственно взглянула на Цезаря. Жалко было его усыплять – красивый. Но Брокстону, наверное, видней?  
– А что с ним такое?  
– Так в том то и дело, что не понять. Еще месяц назад глаз отвести нельзя было. А сейчас… Ветеринара позвал – тот ничего толком не сказал.  
— Да-да, я понимаю… — рассеянно отозвалась Меропа, думая о другом. Если Цезарю не помогает магловское лечение, может быть, спросить в какой-нибудь аптеке в Косом переулке? Чтобы он хоть как-то продержался, дотянул… Вдруг Том еще вернется? Нет, правда, вдруг он вернется?!  
Не к ней, само собой. К ним, остальным.  
  
— Вы подождите еще немного, ладно? Вдруг еще все образуется? — попросила Брокстона. — А дня через два-три сообщите.  
Тот согласился и пошел к выходу, а она задержалась ненадолго.  
— Слушай, ты… — сказала Цезарю, просунув нос в широкую щель между досками. — А ну-ка вставай, ленивое животное! И чтобы не вздумал подыхать! Твой чертов хозяин вернется, ясно тебе? Он обязательно к тебе вернется!  
  
***  
  
Про лекарство Меропа спросила на следующий же день, в той аптеке, где покупала зелье бездетности.  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Риддл! Вам как обычно? — встретила ее аптекарша. — Что, не нужно больше? Ну, может, оно и к лучшему – двое дитёв завсегда лучше, чем один… — Меропа не стала ей ничего объяснять, сразу спросив о том, зачем пришла. Аптекарша уставилась удивленно: — Что?! Для коня — и зелье? Ой, да чему ж вас только в школе учили?  
  
«Меня там не учили».  
  
— …Нельзя к лошадям магию применять, совсем нельзя. И зелий им, ясно дело, тоже не положено. Что у лошадей, что у кошек — у них своя магия. Мы еще от них брать можем – ну, кто умеет. А своей никак не поделиться – не помогает она им, хорошо, если не вредит. Говорят, домовики с ними еще как-то управляются, а если не они – так лучше магла какого спросить, и то пользы больше будет.  
Ну что ж – нет, так нет. По крайней мере, она попыталась.  
  
***  
  
Брокстон, как и обещал, позвонил через три дня. Но вовсе не с печальной новостью или за разрешением усыпить жеребца.  
– Вы не поверите, мэм – очухался наш красавец! – орал он в трубку, да так, что Меропа отодвинула ее подальше от уха. — На ноги встал, есть начал. Хотел сегодня его до леса прогулять, не под седлом, понятно. Не заглянете в гости?  
  
Она заглянула – как раз к тому времени, когда Брокстон с Цезарем вернулись. Выглядел конь и правда куда лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Неужели только потому, что поверил – хозяин вернется?  
  
— Вот как вы тогда нас навестили, так он на поправку и пошел, — объяснил ей Брокстон на прощание. — Вы уж заглядывайте сюда хоть изредка, а?  
— Я обязательно приеду еще, — пообещала она. И уже тише добавила, повернувшись к Цезарю, таскавшему из вязанки сено: — Будем ждать Тома вместе.  
  
***  
  
Сначала она приезжала каждый день, но близко не подходила, предпочитая общаться с жеребцом через высокую загородку. Примерно через неделю решилась погладить его по бархатистой шее. Кажется, Цезарь отнесся к этому благосклонно. Потом угостила прихваченным из дома нарезанным яблоком.  
Потом, когда он совсем поправился, стала приезжать редко, не чаще раза в неделю. Смотрела, как Брокстон тренирует его и других лошадей. А потом, когда он, расседлав и вычистив, запирал Цезаря в деннике, подходила к самой двери, гладила его, угощала яблоками или сахаром, невольно улыбаясь, когда пальцев касались теплые мягкие губы. Внутрь зайти так и не решилась: почему-то кони, в отличие от фестралов, ее пугали. Разве можно было чувствовать себя спокойно рядом с существом, к которому нельзя применять магию?  
  
***  
  
После третьего дня рождения Томми Мэри вернулась к начатому чуть ли не год назад разговору: что неплохо было бы взять для него няню. И Меропа, неожиданно для нее самой, решила попробовать. В конце концов, сын давно узнал, как называется его способность «изменять вещи» и понял, почему ее надо скрывать от непосвященных, так что с этой стороны можно было не бояться неприятностей. А что рядом с ним будет незнакомый, чужой человек… к такому тоже рано или поздно придется привыкнуть – в равной степени и Томми, и ей самой. Когда-нибудь он пойдет в школу – сперва обычную, где будет проводить полдня – в классе, полном детей; подчиняясь и выполняя требования учителя. А потом уедет в Хогвартс и по несколько месяцев не будет видеть дом и семью. К тому времени ему надо будет привыкнуть к чужакам. Так почему бы не начать готовиться прямо сейчас?  
  
Из деревни няню решили не брать – чем меньше вокруг знают об их семье, тем лучше. Меропа каждый день просматривала объявления в местной газете, пока не остановилась на одном из них. «Аккуратная и исполнительная выпускница ***ской женской школы» — звучало неплохо. Написала по указанному адресу, и неделю спустя мисс Кортни, высокая худощавая брюнетка лет двадцати пяти, переступила порог их дома. Им с Мэри она понравилась: вежливая, умная, образованная. Пожалуй, даже слишком образованная для того, чтобы работать няней в глухой деревне. Она и сама это понимала, сразу заявив, что ищет место гувернантки, а эта работа для нее временная. Но Меропу это не насторожило, наоборот – она оценила честность девушки.  
  
Томми сначала не желал оставаться с ней даже минуты. То капризничал, то наоборот – мог по несколько часов молчать, на все вопросы только мотая головой, как отгоняющая назойливую муху лошадь. Потом, как все понадеялись, привык.  
  
Через месяц – как только кончился испытательный срок – мисс Кортни попросила расчёт: нашла место гувернантки. Что ж, они все знали, что рано или поздно это случится.  
  
Следующей была миссис Эйвор, вдова лет пятидесяти, «с огромным педагогическим опытом». Томми ее появление в доме тоже не обрадовало, но, кажется, он уже понял, что с няней придется смириться.  
Уволилась она через две недели, причем без какого-нибудь внятного объяснения. Если, конечно, не считать им ее дурацкое «Домой мне надобно», которое она повторяла в ответ на все вопросы.  
  
Мисс Лавли, миссис Кларк и мадам Бланше продержались примерно неделю каждая – кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Причины ухода у них тоже были странными, особенно у миссис Кларк. «Тягостно мне как-то» – ничего себе объяснение!  
  
Меропа попробовала было заикнуться о том, чтобы выписать из Лондона Джейн – у той неплохо получалось ладить с Томми, да и вообще – рядом с ней она сама чувствовала себя лучше. Но Мэри ответила «нет» таким тоном, что пропало желание спрашивать, почему.  
  
– Хотя… – теперь голос Мэри звучал не так уверенно. – Я могу попросить мою бывшую гувернантку, миссис Берч…  
– Ту самую, которая била тебя линейкой по пальцам за неаккуратный почерк? – уточнил Томас. К удивлению Меропы, Мэри покраснела:  
– Я не знаю… Возможно, с возрастом она… люди ведь меняются?..  
– Люди меняются, а мегеры – вряд ли, – хмыкнул Томас. – Хотя нашему мальчишке немного строгости не помешает, а то потом и захочешь — не приструнишь. Сейчас с детьми все больше цацкаются, в игрушки играют, как вон его папоч… – и осекся, поняв, что коснулся запретной темы. Но тут же преувеличенно веселым тоном начал рассказывать о своей школе, где их нещадно драли каждую неделю – как Меропа поняла, без особых причин. Но разве такое возможно? Даже ее отец не бил ее просто так… по крайней мере, у него для каждого раза было объяснение, хоть ей от этого легче не становилось. Наверняка Томас сейчас не всерьез, он же вечно шутит где можно и нельзя?  
– Ладно, давайте попробуем пригласить вашу бывшую няню… Вернее, гувернантку. Если, конечно, она еще в состоянии уследить за ребенком. Ей ведь немало лет?  
– Недавно исполнилось шестьдесят четыре, – ответила Мэри. – Но уверена, что она еще полна сил.  
  
***  
  
Миссис Берч, которую неделю спустя Фрэнк привез с железнодорожной станции, и правда не выглядела древней старухой. Встретив ее на улице, Меропа решила бы, что этой даме — тощей, прямой, как древко метлы, и выступающим подбородком сильно напоминающей лошадь, — не больше пятидесяти, а то и сорока.  
  
Пока Фрэнк доставал из машины ее саквояж, миссис Берч успела отругать его за неповоротливость, помятую куртку и грязные – в пятнах машинного масла – штаны. Едва поздоровавшись с Мэри, сообщила той, что она постарела. "Или это платье тебе не идет?"  
— Неудачный брак – еще не повод так запускать себя, милая! – заявила новая няня и – наконец-то – вошла в дом.  
  
Остальные молча наблюдали за этой сценой.  
– Неудачный брак, да? – удивленно спросил Томас. – Надо же, а я все эти годы был уверен…  
– Перестань! – перебила его Мэри и тоже направилась к двери. Меропе показалось, что она вот-вот расплачется.  
  
***  
  
Их с Томми черед пришел после обеда. Томми досталось за грязные ногти – конечно, по делу, но Меропа никогда не ругала сына публично, да и прочие няни себе такого не позволяли. Но, кажется, он больше удивился, чем расстроился.  
— Да, миссис Берч, — ответил ровным, ничего не выражавшим голосом, и пошел к умывальнику.  
  
Меропу та отругала за слишком короткое платье.  
— Немедленно переоденьтесь! Кем вырастет ребенок рядом с той, которая без зазрения совести демонстрирует ему ноги чуть ли не до колен?  
— Миссис Берч, вам не кажется, что… — «…это не ваше дело», — собиралась закончить Меропа, но Мэри ее перебила:  
— Прошу прощения, я как раз собиралась вам показать, какой удивительный зимний сад мы недавно построили.  
  
К Мэри та была чуть более снисходительна: просто пожурила за не прошедшее с возрастом стремление влезать в чужие разговоры. И они вышли, подарив всем в доме почти час передышки: миссис Берч обожала розы – почти так же сильно, как порядок.  
  
***  
  
Вечером, когда Томми с новой няней отправился в спальню, Мэри первая начала разговор. Вернее, начал его Томас:  
— Ну?  
— Что «ну»? — тут же вспыхнула Мэри. — Да, она старомодна, большинство ее правил несколько… изжило себя, но пойми – именно она когда-то воспитала меня, научила всему, что я знаю и умею! Тебе же всегда нравились и мои манеры, и вкус? — Томас что-то промычал в ответ – видимо, согласился. — Если бы не она, ничего бы этого не было! Дорогая, — теперь она обращалась к Меропе. — Я знаю, что для Томми непривычен такой подход… Но он уже большой мальчик, пусть попробует понять – это для его же блага! И… — кажется, она совсем смутилась, — если тебе не трудно… Попроси Фрэнка завтра отвезти тебя в Большой Хэнглтон. Купишь там несколько платьев подлиннее.  
— Сумасшедший дом! — буркнул Томас, уходя. Меропа с ним была совершенно согласна.  
  
***  
  
В следующие дни все в доме оценили и умение миссис Берч влезать, куда не просят, и ее непоколебимую уверенность в собственной правоте. Прислуга старалась обходить ее десятой дорогой. Фрэнк едва ли не в открытую чертыхался. Кухарка сквозь зубы обещала «чертовой мэм», что в аду у нее будет отдельный котел, идеально вычищенный и заполненный кипящим маслом ровно на две трети, ни дюймом больше или меньше. Меропа честно старалась найти в придирках миссис Берч правильное и разумное – хотя бы для того, чтобы порадовать совсем упавшую духом Мэри. Иногда казалось, что в присутствии своей бывшей няньки строгая и уверенная в себе миссис Риддл снова превращалась то ли в застенчивого подростка, то ли в нервного, болезненного ребенка, которому достаточно одного грубого слова, чтобы расплакаться.  
  
***  
  
— Меропа, у вас ужасные волосы!  
«Подите вы к черт…»  
— Да, вы правы, миссис Берч.  
— Это все тот новомодный шампунь, который я только что вылила в раковину! Вам стоит мыть их самым простым мылом и натирать яичным желтком.  
— Обязательно, миссис Берч. Завтра же начну. Или даже сегодня.  
  
Само собой, ничего подобного она делать не собиралась, но подумывала о том, чтобы спросить в аптеке какое-нибудь зелье для укрепления волос. Если уж у маглов есть свои рецепты – у магов они тем более будут.  
  
— Меропа, вы слишком много читаете, к тому же при электрическом свете. Ложитесь спать пораньше, тогда, может быть, исчезнут эти кошмарные синяки под глазами!  
  
Она и тут сумела уверить себя, что Миссис Берч просто заботится о ее здоровье. Что же плохого в том, чтобы пораньше ложиться?  
  
***  
  
Но тяжелее всех, наверняка, было Томми. Меропа только удивлялась его терпению. В первые дни с замиранием сердца ждала протестов – и хорошо, если только словесных. Не дождалась, но легче все равно не стало. А вдруг из-за этой ужасной женщины Томми станет таким, когда она сама когда-то была: несчастным, запуганным, почти безропотно принимающим любые удары судьбы? Слишком уж спокойно он отнесся к тому, что новая няня отправила на чердак все его любимые книжки, заменив их напечатанными на плохой бумаге «поучительными историями», в которых черти уносили провинившихся детей прямиком в ад, где им были уготованы вечные муки. И что вечерние посиделки в кругу семьи прекратились: теперь ложиться спать надо было в восемь, а вставать – в шесть. Еще Томми согласился с тем, что спать его будет укладывать не мать или Мэри, а миссис Берч. Та, дождавшись, когда он умоется и почистит зубы, садилась рядом на табуретку и следила, чтобы он лежал только на правом боку, положив ладони под щеку.  
  
Но Мэри утверждала, что это и есть нормальное воспитание, а Томас – что мужчина не должен бояться трудностей. И Меропа уже не знала, чему верить: их словам или своим опасениям.  
  
***  
  
Вся семья с нетерпением ждала воскресенья – первого выходного миссис Берч. Правда, Мэри намекала, что в прежние времена та иногда работала несколько недель без перерыва… Но Риддлы верили, что судьба будет к ним благосклонна.  
  
С утра няня надела парадное платье (от обычного отличавшееся только вышивкой в углах белоснежного воротника), и отправилась в церковь. Само собой, она собиралась туда не одна, но Мэри еще с самого утра уехала в Большой Хэнглтон, а Томас заперся в кабинете и велел его не беспокоить. Нет, он не знает, где его невестка и внук. И не обязан знать, что взбредет в голову глупой девчонке! Да, разумеется, они заслужили наказание: останутся сегодня без десерта.  
— И завтра тоже, миссис Берч. …И послезавтра, и через неделю, и через год! — прошептал он «страшным шепотом» в сторону кресла, в котором сидели Меропа и Томми. — Особенно если не прекратят глупо хихикать!  
  
Из церкви она направилась в деревенский магазин – купить хлеба из муки грубого помола; другого она не признавала, а кухарка наотрез отказалась менять что-то в меню «заради какой-то няньки, которая еще, может быть, и месяца тут не проживет».  
Потом, видимо, решила, что на этом выходной может закончиться.  
— Том! — Томми послушно подошел к ней. — Соблаговолите объяснить, молодой человек, — она наклонилась, заглянула в его лицо и замерла, будто забыв, о чем хотела спросить. — Молодой человек… — рассеянно повторила.  
— Конечно, миссис Берч, — ответил Томми.  
Та кивнула, снова что-то пробормотала, и вдруг повернулась и быстро зашагала обратно к деревне. Не останавливалась до тех пор, пока не дошла до паба «У Висельника». Немного помедлила, изучая вывеску, и скрылась за дверью.  
— Что это с ней? — удивилась Меропа.  
— Захотела отдохнуть? — предположил Томми.  
  
***  
  
Вернулась миссис Берч за полночь, и не одна – в сопровождении местного констебля. Под глазом у нее красовался синяк, а алкоголем разило так, что Меропа невольно поморщилась.  
  
— Беда с этими городскими, — жаловался констебль, помогая Лиззи укладывать няню на диван в гостиной. — Он понятно: сидр наш – он коварный. Вроде сидишь, пьешь, ну точно сок только-только выжатый… А потом встанешь – тут он в голову и ударит! Хотя эта, ваша… Нет, чтобы сразу домой пойти. Подумать только: сперва сплясать решила, прости господи, на столе, а потом с него нашему кузнецу прям на колени рухнула! Одно слово – городская!  
— Так это ее что, кузнец так огрел? — решила уточнить Меропа.  
— Да не, жена евойная! — охотно пояснил констебль.  
  
***  
  
Авторитет няни с синяком под глазом совсем не тот, что у няни без синяка. И, кажется, миссис Берч и сама это понимала. По крайней мере, не стала возражать, когда Мэри настоятельно попросила ее уехать, пообещав — видимо, в качестве моральной компенсации — заплатить за две недели вместо одной.  
Провожать ее вышли всей семьей. Фрэнк нарочито-бережно поставил на заднее сиденье ее саквояж, так же демонстративно проверил, хорошо ли закрылась дверца… наконец, автомобиль тронулся с места.  
— Попрошу сегодня меня не беспокоить, — сказала Мэри, когда он скрылся за поворотом. — До обеда я собираюсь грызть ногти. А после, до самого чая – ковырять в носу.  
  
Томас расхохотался первым. Захихикал Томми, улыбнулась Меропа, потрясенная контрастом между серьезным и привычно-светским тоном Мэри и содержанием ее речи. Последней рассмеялась она сама – громко и почти истерично. Едва успокоившийся Томас подхватил… Домой они добрались, почти обессилев от хохота. Вроде бы умолкали, но стоило переглянуться – и все начиналось по новой.  
  
***  
  
Последней няней была семнадцатилетняя Эйме, мисс Вильямс. Пухленькая валлийка, чьи светлые волосы явно отливали рыжиной, а с круглого лица, казалось, не сходила улыбка — то застенчивая, то мечтательная, то лукавая. У нее, в отличие от предшественниц, образования не было никакого, зато был опыт ухода за двумя младшими братьями и пятью сестрами.  
  
— Дыа-а, мэм, нас одинаццать в семье уродилось, восемь и посейчас живы, а я, значт, старшая, — рассказывала она во время их первой встречи. — А с позапрошлого года, когда мама... — Эйме на секунду умолкла, опустила глаза. — В обчем, на меня теперь все надежда. Надо ж кому-то маленьких поднимать.  
  
И Меропа, которую, несколько покоробили и речь, и манеры этой девицы, все-таки решила дать ей шанс. Все равно лучшего варианта не предвиделось. И – по крайней мере, поначалу, — была уверена, что не ошиблась. Через несколько дней после появления в их доме Эйме всем уже казалось, что она всегда здесь жила. Кухарка подкладывала ей лучшие куски и назвала «дитём», Лиззи приглашала составить компанию в вечерних посиделках на заднем дворе или сбегать на танцы в деревню. Даже вечно хмурый и не жаловавший прочую прислугу Фрэнк улыбался, когда слышал ее голосок. Но главное – Томми не имел ничего против нее. Они строили башни из брусков (выигрывал всегда он), читали сказки (обычно тоже он, у Эйме это получалось куда хуже). «Так ведь всего полгода в школу и ходила», – объясняла она. Когда потеплело, они вдвоем стали ходить гулять в лес и на озеро.  
  
***  
  
Однажды, возвращаясь из Лэйкхилла, Меропа увидела сидевшую на берегу озера Эйме. Томми нигде видно не было. Окликнула ее – девушка не отзывалась. Встревоженная, подошла поближе, тронула за плечо, потом, когда та не повернулась, заглянула в лицо. Эйме смотрела куда-то вдаль ничего не выражавшим взглядом. Меропа встряхнула ее, громко позвала по имени, потом еще и еще – пока кровь не прилила к бледным щекам, а взгляд не обрел осмысленность.  
  
— Ой, миссис Риддл, вы так неслышно подошли! А я тут Томми сказку рассказыва… Томми? А кудай-то он делся, только что ж тута был?  
Огляделась – сперва рассеянно, как будто спросонья, потом – с возрастающей тревогой. Подбежала к самой воде, наклонилась, стараясь рассмотреть что-то в глубине. Ахнула и замотала головой:  
— Нет, нет, мамочки, он же только-только тут был!  
  
Меропа тоже прошлась по узкой полосе песка между водой и довольно крутым, поросшим травой склоном. Куда же делся Томми? Эйме сказала, что только что был рядом… Значит, если бы упал в воду, на ней были бы круги.  
Взгляд поневоле обращался к спокойной глади озера. Неужели Эйме просидела одна куда дольше, чем думает? Но что с ней случилось? Этот пустой взгляд, отрешенность от всего?.. Похоже на действие ментальной магии! Но кому нужно применять ее к глупой деревенской девке? Да и нету вокруг других колдунов, не Томми же это сделал?  
  
Меропа снова позвала его – безрезультатно. Повернулась к воде, чувствуя, как от страха немеют руки. Нет, нет! Это уж совсем глупость! Ее сын – волшебник, а значит, он не мог утонуть, это просто невозможно! Об этой особенности магов даже маглам известно: одно из немногих их суеверий, полностью совпадающее с реальностью.  
Ни один нормальный волшебник не может утонуть!  
  
Нормальный…  
А Томми нормальным никогда не был!  
  
— Мама? — услышала Меропа за мгновенье до того, как страх завладел ей полностью, напрочь лишив способности рассуждать здраво.  
Из кустов донесся шум, затрещали ветки, и по склону сбежали… нет, почти скатились Томми и чернявая девочка в грязном, а кое-где и порванном платье. Не узнать ее было невозможно: дочка Мэгги, как ее там — Кэти? Противная девчонка года на два старше Томми, вечно бегала по деревне и задиралась с мальчишками. Или они с ней? При всем желании ее сын не мог найти себе менее подходящую компанию! Увидев Меропу, Кэти ойкнула и поползла обратно на склон, цепляясь за кусты, поскальзываясь и, кажется, даже ругаясь сквозь зубы.  
  
Эйме подбежала к Тому:  
— Ой, а ты куда это сбежал, я ж так испугалась! И опять с этой девчонкой, ну слыхано ли, чтобы такой мальчик хороший…  
— Все в порядке, Эйме, я только на секунду за куст спрятался. А там, представляешь – Кэти! Ну, я и решил… Мама, а почему ты так смотришь, а?  
— Я… — она глубоко вздохнула, загоняя подальше гнев, охвативший ее, стоило только страху отступить. — Я просто рада тебя видеть. Очень рада, Томми. Думаю, прогулку пора заканчивать, — обернулась она к Эйме. — Нам с сыном есть, о чем поговорить.  
  
***  
  
— Может быть, объяснишься? — холодно спросила, как только они с Томми поднялись в его комнату. — Как ты это сделал? А главное – зачем?  
Он не стал отпираться:  
— Я не знаю, как. Оно само получается. То есть, я просто думаю… Ну, как будто разговариваю с ними. Только не по-настоящему, как с тобой или даже со змеями. А будто в голову к ним попадаю. А там картинки разные, почти как в кино.  
  
Значит, все-таки ментальная магия. Наверняка простейшая, инстинктивная и сравнительно слабая, но магле и такой должно было хватить. Хотя… Подождите-ка! «С ними»?!  
  
— Ты что, не первый раз такое вытворяешь? — Томми смутился, кажется, поняв, что наговорил лишнего. Но и она не отступала: — Давай, рассказывай! Когда ты начал это делать?  
Он вздохнул:  
— Помнишь мисс Кортни?  
  
***  
  
Полчаса спустя Меропа отправила сына вниз, в гостиную. А сама так и осталась сидеть в его комнате, схватившись за голову.  
— Мерлин, и как я только могла это допустить? Почему раньше не заметила? Мать, называется! — повторяла снова и снова.  
  
Так или иначе, сделанного уже не исправить. Меропа могла только надеяться, что вмешательство Томми не причинило вреда его бывшим няням. Серьезного вреда – синяк под глазом миссис Берч не в счет. Теперь надо было как-то убедить его, что так делать нельзя, даже если можешь. Или считаешь, что прав.  
  
— Мама, мне не нравилась мисс Кортни, и я ей не нравился, — сказал сын в ответ на ее возмущенное «Но почему?!» — Она хотела отсюда уехать – вот и уехала. Может, теперь она живет не в дыре… А, мама, почему она говорила, что мы в дыре живем? Где тут дыра?  
— Это просто такое выражение, потом объясню, — отмахнулась она. Нашел время спрашивать! — А миссис Эйвор? Она тебе чем не угодила?  
Томми сперва смутился, потом нехотя ответил:  
— Она противная, и от нее чесноком воняло. Когда просто ходила, еще не так, а как сядет рядом, как наклонится к самому носу… И за щеки меня все время тягала. Фу, гадость!  
  
Мисс Лавли, в отличие от своего имени, тоже оказалась довольно неприятной особой. Считала, что любую просьбу надо повторять только раз, а на второй можно и шлепнуть по мягкому месту.  
— А руки у нее костлявые, у меня потом до самого вечера жопа болела!  
— Воспитанные люди не говорят «жопа», — машинально поправила она, но тут же попросила продолжать. Мерлин, если бы она только знала! Почему Томми никому ни слова не сказал?  
  
Мадам Бланше заставляла засыпать, лежа на спине с вытянутыми поверх одеяла руками – «чтобы дурное в голову не приходило».  
— А что «дурное» – так и не сказала, как я ни спрашивал. Только головой качала и называла испорченным мальчишкой. А где я испорченный? На хлебе или яблоках, когда портятся, пятна видны. А у меня где пятна?! — возмущенный Томми протянул ей руки.  
— Нет их у тебя, нет. Ладно, а миссис Кларк?  
  
Миссис Кларк было трудно ходить, поэтому на прогулках она сражу же усаживалась на первую попавшуюся скамейку, где могла провести и час, и больше. А главное – она хотела, чтобы Томми молча сидел рядом.  
  
Про миссис Берч Меропа уточнять не стала. Спросила только, почему Томми раньше ей ни о чем не рассказывал.  
— Папа говорил, что мужчины не жалуются. Они сами должны искать выход. Ну, я и нашел.  
  
***  
  
«Папа».  
Это был второй раз после отъезда Тома, когда сын вспомнил о нем. Первый был в то чертово утро.  
  
— А когда папа спустится? — спросил Томми, стоило им собраться вместе за завтраком.  
— Папа не будет завтракать с нами. Он уехал. — Кажется, Меропе удалось не выдать себя голосом.  
— А когда он вернется?  
«Никогда».  
— Не знаю.  
— А-а… Ну, ладно, — по голосу чувствовалось, что Томми расстроен, но больше он ни о чем расспрашивать не стал. Не вернулся он к этому разговору и на следующий день, и позже. И когда они с Томасом вернулись из Лондона, тоже ни о чем не спросил. Меропа не знала, что и думать. Но не мог же он так быстро забыть отца!  
  
Как выяснилось, действительно не мог.  
  
***  
  
«Лучше бы забыл!» — в отчаянье думала Меропа, сидя напротив Томми и нервно поправляя перекосившуюся скатерть. Мерлин, почему, даже уехав, бросив их, Том все равно не может оставить их в покое?!  
  
— Ладно… иди к бабушке. После поговорим.  
  
Откладывать разговор она не стала: вернулась к нему уже вечером, заявив Эйме, что сама уложит сына.  
— Только вы уж его сильно не ругайте, — встревоженно попросила та. — Это я во всем виновата: зазевалась. А он, поди, еще больше испугался.  
Меропа пообещала — только чтобы она отстала.  
  
***  
  
А потом сидела рядом с ним на кровати и не знала, с чего начать. Что нельзя так поступать с людьми? Да, наверное…  
  
— Но почему я не могу защищаться сам? У меня же получилось!  
Меропа почти не удивилась, услышав это. Действительно, почему? Может быть, потому, что людям это не нравится? Но какое дело им, колдунам, до того, что чувствуют маглы – слабые, не способные дать отпор? Разве ей самой не приходил в голову такой вопрос?  
  
— Знаешь, Томми, я пока не смогу тебе это объяснить. Но очень прошу – никогда не заставляй людей что-то делать против их воли, используя магию. Если они не могут ответить тебе тем же – это просто нечестно. А нечестно выиграть – это намного хуже, чем честно проиграть! Ты меня понимаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда просто поверь, что это так! Хоть раз прислушайся ко мне!  
  
Томми молчал долго, очень долго. В полутьме комнаты Меропа почти не видела его лица, а потому и предположить не могла, о чем он думает, почему не отвечает. Сердится? Или просто отвлекся и теперь рассматривает то ли вышивку на наволочке, то ли узор на обоях, позабыв о том, что она ему сказала?  
— Ладно. Я попробую. — Томми придвинулся ближе, ткнулся лбом в ее плечо. — Ты только не грусти, ладно?  
— Попробую, — в тон ему ответила Меропа. Поцеловала, прижала к себе. Жалко, что на руки уже не возьмешь: тяжелый. Но можно уложить в кровать, хорошенько подоткнуть одеяло и зажечь ночник.  
  
– Мама, а если я попрошу, ты прислушаешься? – вдруг спросил он.  
– Конечно.  
– Даже если тебе будет неприятно?  
– Да.  
– Тогда… пожалуйста, не называй меня больше «Томми». – Она ожидала чего угодно, только не этого. Молчала, не зная, что сказать, спросить. Но он, почувствовав ее растерянность, пояснил: – Это папино слово. Когда он вернется – опять можно будет меня так звать. А пока нельзя.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула она. – Договорились, Том… – и запнулась: ведь «Том» в этом доме уже был. Или теперь, когда он навсегда ушел, это не важно? А может, «Том Марволо»? Нет, слишком официально. Значит, все-таки «Том». – А как же бабушка с дедушкой? Их мы тоже попросим?  
– Им не объяснишь, – вздохнул Томми… Том. – Пусть это будет наш с тобой секрет.  
  
Ну что ж, пусть будет. Мало ли у них, волшебников, живущих в магловском доме, секретов? А сколько их будет потом!  
  
— Я думал, ты будешь меня ругать, — сказал он, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Я тебя и ругала.  
— Ну, это не по-настоящему. Когда ругают – кричат. Или шепчут сердито. А ты просто разговариваешь, почти как папа.  
«И снова папа!»  
  
Меропа не спешила уходить, ожидая, когда Том перестанет ворочаться и уснет. Но, видимо, ему что-то еще не давало покоя. Вот, точно:  
— А Эйме? Ты же ее не выгонишь, правда? — встревоженно спросил. — Ее нельзя выгонять, она хорошая! И еще ей деньги нужны.  
— Нам они тоже нужны, — проворчала Меропа. — Пойми, я не могу платить няне за то, что она сидит на берегу, в то время как ты бродишь неизвестно где.  
— А за что ты ей платишь? Чтобы не быть со мной? — спросил вдруг он. У Меропы сердце замерло.  
— Э-э-э… нет… Конечно, нет, глупость какая!  
— Тогда почему я не могу быть только с тобой, или бабушкой, или дедом? А гулять я и один могу: в деревне все дети сами гуляют.  
  
Меропа попыталась объяснить ему, что он не такой, как деревенские дети, он – сын сквайра… но, кажется, не преуспела. Том уже успел войти во вкус самостоятельных прогулок и не собирался сдаваться. Ну что ж, если уж с ним до сих пор ничего не случилось… В конце концов, он волшебник.  
  
— Мне не нужна нянька! Я и сам могу все делать – и одеваться, и играть. Может быть, она будет просто так с нами жить?  
Пришлось объяснить, что на такое Эйме не согласится. Даже может обидеться – она ведь не нищенка, чтобы ее держали в чужом доме из жалости.  
— Но я что-нибудь придумаю, — успокоила Меропа сына, и тот, наконец-то, заснул.  
  
***  
  
Придумала она довольно быстро: на следующее утро. Зато потом два дня ушло на то, чтобы уговорить себя поднять трубку и попросить телефонистку соединить ее с Лондоном.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Хоуп. Да, я тоже рада вас слышать.  
Все прошло даже лучше, чем Меропа себе представляла. Хоуп не просто выслушал ее просьбу: узнать, не нужна ли кому-нибудь из его знакомых няня — пусть необразованная, но добрая, любящая детей и умеющая с ними обращаться. Оказалось, что такая очень пришлась бы ко двору в его собственной семье: миссис Хоуп — «Элис, дорогая, миссис Риддл передает тебе наилучшие пожелания… Вам тоже привет от Элис», — как раз ждала второго малыша, а их нянька сразу сказала, что не справится с двумя. Так что уже через неделю они были бы рады видеть в своем доме «…Как вы сказали, «Энни»? Ах да, «Эйме». Ну что вы, миссис Риддл, вашей рекомендации будет достаточно!»  
  
Сумма, которую Хоуп был готов платить новой няне, заставила Меропу завистливо вздохнуть. Может, зря они в свое время не остались в Лондоне? И Том мог бы… Нет-нет, хватит об этом!  
  
***  
  
Эйме к предложению переехать в Лондон отнеслась почти равнодушно:  
— Да, миссис Риддл, мне очень жаль, что вы на мели… то есть, что у вас фаянсовые проблемы. Спасибо, что нашли мне новое место. Хоть я и буду скучать за вами. И за господами старыми, и за Лиззи с Фрэнком, и миссис Джонсон, и Томми особенно, — болтала она, взбивая его подушку. — И за… — и вдруг умолкла, отвернулась.  
— Эйме? — Меропе вдруг стало неловко: она с такой легкостью решила судьбу этой девушки, даже не поинтересовавшись, чего та сама бы хотела. А если ее в Малом Хэнглтоне удерживает нечто большее, чем работа? — У тебя здесь есть кто-то еще?  
— Не-е… Да-а… не берите в голову, мэм… Ну, Тедди там, парень один в деревне. — Меропа молчала, ожидая, что она сама все выболтает, и не ошиблась: — Нравится мне оченно, и я ему, кажись, нравлюсь. Смотрит кажный раз вот так, — Эйме склонила голову, взглянула исподлобья, надув щеки. — Лиззи говорит – верная примета!  
  
Меропа сперва хмыкнула: нашла эксперта в любви – Лиззи! Но потом снова стало не по себе: чего ей меньше всего хотелось, так это разлучать двух влюбленных! Как будто мало того, что сама…  
  
— Если у вас все так серьезно, может быть, тебе не уезжать? Выйдешь замуж… — неуверенно начала она, но Эйме перебила:  
— Ой, мэм, ну какое там замуж? Мне ж еще маленьких на ноги ставить. Вот вырастут все — лет семь осталось, много – десяток. Тогда и поженимся.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что этот Тедди будет ждать тебя десять лет?  
— Если любит – будет! — уверенно ответила Эйме. — Ладно, пойду я, чего зря болтать?  
  
***  
  
Провожать ее, как и миссис Берч, вышли все обитатели Риддл-Хауса. Только теперь они были по-настоящему расстроены, а не едва сдерживали радость, как тогда.  
Кухарка в который раз проверила чемодан и взяла с Фрэнка обещание, что тот лично посадит «дитё» в поезд, проследит, чтобы в купе вместе с ней ехали только добропорядочные дамы и возьмет с них клятву, что те до самого Лондона глаз не спустят с Эйме. Лиззи, не стесняясь, всхлипывала. Меропа всунула девчонке в карман записку с их телефонным номером, попросив, если что-то будет не так, сразу же звонить.  
— В нашем доме тебе всегда будут рады.  
— Вы очень хорошая, миссис Риддл, — Эйме сморгнула слезу и улыбнулась, поудобнее устраиваясь на сиденье. — Пусть и у вас с малышом все образуется.  
  
Том тоже всхлипывал – видимо, цена долгожданной свободы показалась ему чрезмерной. По крайней мере, в минуту расставания.  
  
***  
  
Так или иначе, но он получил возможность расти, по выражению Мэри, «как сорная трава в поле». Чтобы «трава» не была совсем уж сорной, каждый по мере возможности пытался его чему-то учить. И если книги Томми с удовольствием читал, а потом обсуждал прочитанное с мамой или бабушкой, то занятия счетом или уроки французского казались ему скучными.  
  
Меропу то сердило, то расстраивало его желание поскорее засунуть тетрадку подальше и сбежать играть с Кэти или деревенскими ребятишками. И пусть Томас и Мэри считают, что она слишком много требует от сына, а ведь он еще маленький… Как они не понимают, что Том – не обычный ребенок, что он может больше, чем любой из сверстников?! Так пусть учится, а не отлынивает! Все, что угодно, лишь бы ему не пришлось, как ей, наверстывать упущенное – уже будучи взрослым; то и дело или слыша от других, или думая: «Вот если бы я мог начать заниматься этим раньше!»  
  
***  
  
Так прошло лето, осень, наступила зима…  
Казалось, еще вчера Том задувал четыре свечки на именинном торте – а уже трещит тающий лед на озере.  
  
Впрочем, для жителей деревни февраль прошел куда хуже, чем для обитателей Риддл-Хауса. То ли неустойчивая погода была виновата: мороз то и дело сменялся оттепелью, а колючий, пробиравший до костей ветер дул постоянно, то ли еще что, но к началу весны почти вся деревня переболела чем-то странным, даже доктор Гейбл утверждал, что раньше с такими симптомами не сталкивался. Меропа еще с осени начала добавлять в воду, которую кухарка использовала для чая, укрепляющее зелье. Помогло – в их доме за всю зиму никто даже не чихнул. И в деревне почти всем удалось выздороветь. Взрослым легче, детям и старикам – куда тяжелее, со слабыми неизвестная зараза не церемонилась. Так что к середине марта на кладбище Малого Хэнглтона прибавилось полдюжины могил, и одна из них – дочери владельца паба.  
  
К удивлению односельчан, горевал тот не долго – уже в мае женился на служанке, Мэгги Джонс, бывшей подружке Тома. Многих удивил этот брак: мало того, что невеста была не из тех, на ком приличные люди женятся, так еще и не привыкли в деревне к таким скорым решениям. «Ладно еще сын старого Томаса, помните, когда он из дому сбежал? Но то ж дело молодое, а чтобы человек пожилой, солидный?..» – качали головами. Шепотки усилились было, когда старый трактирщик внезапно скончался, не дожив до конца медового месяца. Как утверждали злые языки – прямо во время исполнения супружеских обязанностей.  
  
Неизвестно, как бы отнеслись деревенские к Мэгги, не стань она после смерти мужа владелицей единственного в Малом Хэнглтоне паба. Но с хозяйкой одного из центров деревенской жизни ссориться было себе дороже, так что сплетничать: «Лопни мои глаза, если в этом деле обошлось без колдовства», – стали тайком и за плотно закрытыми дверями, а вслух к Мэгги теперь обращались «миссис Джонс», а при встречах почтительно раскланивались. Да и детям запретили гонять ее девчонку, шестилетнюю замарашку Кэти, швырять в нее камнями и называть ублюдком. Те, пусть не сразу, но подчинились – то ли послушали родителей, то ли потому, что у малявки вдруг появился защитник, да какой – Томми Риддл, внук владельцев этих мест.  
Меропа тоже, услышав о скоропалительном браке владельца паба, мысленно сравнила это с их с Томом свадьбой и задумалась: а не было ли и здесь замешано любовное зелье? Но где Мэгги могла его взять? Конечно, можно было расспросить отца Берда, не живут ли в окрестностях еще маги, но вдруг стало не до этого. После окончания весеннего семестра Соур заявил, что снова берет длительный отпуск – теперь для того, чтобы заняться исследованиями.  
  
***  
  
– Вы хотите сказать, что через две недели уезжаете в Африку? – огорченно спросила Меропа. Она так надеялась, что этот год Соур снова проведет в Вильямс Оранж.  
  
– Я хотел сказать – мы уезжаем. Мы с вами, – пояснил в ответ на ее удивленный взгляд. – Целый год не видеть вас, не слышать ваших глупых рассуждений и не разговаривать на парселтанге – это слишком. К тому же, мне нужен ассистент. А единственный человек, который вызывает у меня желание его придушить всего лишь пару раз в день, а не каждые пять минут – это вы. Надеюсь, двух недель хватит, чтобы покончить со всеми дурацкими формальностями и собрать вещи – к счастью, вы не из тех, кто даже в соседний город путешествует с двадцатью чемоданами. Так что…  
Соур говорил и говорил, в основном о важности своего исследования диалектов каких-то богом забытых племен. Меропа слушала и удивлялась. Какой же он самовлюбленный, упрямый и бесконечно убежденный в том, что, стоит ему позвать – и она бросит все и поедет за ним в невероятно далекую страну, да еще с ужасным климатом и диким населением!  
Но – как ни противно было это осознавать – он был прав. Она бы так и поступила, забыла обо всем, кроме безумных идей этого сумасшедшего ученого, и поехала с ним хоть на край света. К счастью, был один человек, нуждавшийся в ней куда сильнее.  
  
– Профессор, простите меня, но я никуда не поеду. Не думаю, что для моего сына подойдет такая жизнь.  
– Конечно, не подойдет! Ребенок в такой глуши! И вас его присутствие будет отвлекать. К счастью, здесь есть кому о нем позаботиться.  
– Я его мать, и я буду о нем заботиться, – твердо сказала Меропа.  
  
А потом долго выслушивала о том, что она – безмозглая курица, готовая себя заживо похоронить в ужасной дыре. Что без достойной пищи для ума она уже через год превратится в одну из тех глупых дамочек, чей самый большой интерес – новые тряпки, сплетни и глупые романчики. Что ни один ребенок никогда не оценит такой жертвы. Выслушала – и осталась при своем мнении. Хватит с ее сына и того, что отец его бросил. Она же останется рядом, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Останется – ради того, чтобы дать ему все, что сможет, поделиться всем, что знает и умеет. Или вовремя найти того, кто знает и умеет больше. Чтобы у Тома никогда не было повода сказать: «Жаль, что я не смог узнать этого раньше».  
  
– До встречи, профессор. Мне тоже очень будет не хватать наших разговоров. Но я обещаю писать как можно чаще. И, умоляю, не пытайтесь там общаться со змеями. Помните – знание языка еще не все, змеи подчиняются только Повелителям…  
– Подите вы к черту, Меропа! Со всеми вашими предупреждениями! — топнул ногой Соур. — И не смейте марать бумагу – мне совершенно не интересны ваши глупые деревенские новости!  
Все-таки этого типа уже не изменить. А значит, и обижаться бесполезно.  
– Я буду писать вам на парселтанге. И только попробуйте не ответить.  
  
Соур вышел, хлопнув дверью так, что та едва не слетела с петель. Но первое письмо прислал уже через две недели, еще до отплытия корабля.  
  
***  
  
И снова весна сменилась летом.  
  
Жизнь в Малом Хэнглтоне была размеренной и спокойной – наверное, как и двести, и больше лет назад. О том, что двадцатый век все-таки наступил, напоминала только выкрашенная свежей краской автобусная остановка на краю деревни (хотя ни один автобус к ней пока не подъехал), и доносящиеся по вечерам из «Висельника» звуки радио.  
  
Меропа давно – с самого отъезда Тома – не чувствовала себя счастливой, но, говоря откровенно, несчастной она тоже не была. Полусонное существование Малого Хэнглтона успокаивало, лечило сердечные раны, настраивало на философский лад. Ей было хорошо в Риддл-Хаусе, вместе с сыном и его — или уже своей? — семьей. По вечерам они собирались в гостиной. Иногда по очереди читали вслух, а когда Мери была в настроении – играла на пианино. Сама Меропа давно забыла, когда и подходила к инструменту, несмотря на мягкие укоры Вионне в том, что ей не стоило все бросать. Но что поделаешь – хорошо играть у нее все равно не получалось, а плохо – не хотелось. Если бы она начала заниматься этим раньше…  
  
На фабрике тоже все было неплохо – взбудораживший чуть ли не весь мир кризис их почти не коснулся. Конечно, часто готовая продукция залеживалась на складах дольше, чем хотелось бы, но пока концы с концами сходились.  
  
Иногда Меропа забегала в родительский дом, но долго там не задерживалась. И в Косой переулок выбиралась редко – только за новыми книжками для Тома. А главное – она почти перестала пользоваться магией, иногда по несколько дней палочку в руки не брала, а ведь раньше без нее из дома не выходила.  
  
Пожалуй, это было единственное, что всерьез огорчало ее: если «магла» миссис Риддл нашла себя в этой жизни, то ведьма Меропа Гонт… Иногда казалось, что еще немного – и о ней можно будет просто забыть.


	25. Белти

Меропа вернулась домой незадолго до обеда. Как раз успела засунуть «запретную» книгу под стопку других и зачем-то присела к открытому: "неужели Мэри оставила?" – пианино.  
«А может, все-таки сыграть? Все равно никто не услышит? – подумала и тут же ответила себе: – Я услышу. И снова станет противно от собственной неумелости».  
Но уходить не спешила.  
«Ладно, что-нибудь совсем легкое. Хоть того французского композитора, которого мадемуазель Вионне так любила. Как его там? А-а, неважно!»

Мелодия вспомнилась сама – настолько простая, что даже она всегда умудрялась сыграть, ни разу не сфальшивив. Тягучая и заунывная, и что Вионне когда-то в ней нашла? Печальная, но завораживающая, как… ожидание?  
Ожидание чуда, невозможного, невероятного: шагов за порогом – быстрых и уверенных – ни Томас, ни Фрэнк с его больной ногой так не ходят… Но кто тогда?  
Нет, послышалось – и музыка, тоска, ожидание уходят на новый круг, так же похожий на прошлый, как дни в их деревне похожи один на другой.  
Меропа играла, пока все-таки не сбилась, и только тогда заметила Мэри.

— Извините, я…  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, милая. Колетт была права – тебе нужно играть. Нельзя все время держать это в себе.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— То, что эта музыка… Я бы назвала ее воплощением грусти и отчаяния.  
— Просто такая мелодия вспомнилась, — запротестовала было Меропа, но тут же сникла от тихого: «Но почему именно такая?» Что ж, Мэри наверняка было лучше знать. В последнее время она почему-то стала играть чаще, иногда не дожидаясь вечера, а мелодии тоже были невеселыми.

— А Томми гуляет? — решила сменить тему Мэри. — И все с этой… мисс Джонс?

Меропа улыбнулась: все-таки ее свекровь была настоящей леди, если не по происхождению, то по воспитанию и манерам. Такая назовет кошку «кошкой», даже споткнувшись об нее в темной комнате. А Кэти, шумную и вечно чумазую подружку Тома, она звала бы «мисс Джонс», даже если бы ее мать до сих пор была простой служанкой, а не хозяйкой паба.  
— Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что у него есть друг, — вздохнула Мэри. — Хотя я предпочла бы кого-нибудь нашего круга. Просто мне кажется, что другие дети его… побаиваются, что ли?  
Меропа запротестовала, объяснив, что с детьми и внуками их друзей Том редко встречался – только на семейных праздниках несколько раз в год, — вот и не получается у них настоящей дружбы. А еще он слишком развит для своего возраста, поэтому им неинтересно играть вместе. А деревенским – кроме нахальной Кэти — не по себе в присутствии «маленького хозяина», внука того, по чьей милости их родители тут живут. Кажется, Мэри поверила, и ее даже не смутила обычно не свойственная Меропе горячность.

– А еще из Хэмилтон-Холла пришло приглашение, – продолжила Мэри.  
– Что-то в этом году рано.  
– Это на детский праздник: лорду Ирвингу исполняется десять лет. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы с Томми там присутствовали, – попросила Мэри, и в ее интонациях Меропе послышался мягкий упрек.

Ах да, она же отказалась ехать на прием в год их разрыва с Томом – никого не хотелось видеть, особенно Сесилию, а она бы наверняка там появилась. А в следующий раз Хэмилтоны впервые за много лет все отменили. Из-за траура – далеко за морем взбунтовавшиеся туземцы убили несколько представителей британской администрации, в том числе лорда Ирвинга, мужа их племянницы. А ее сына чудом удалось спасти и вернуть домой, в Англию. Пару месяцев тот пробыл в Лондоне, но потом оказалось, что столичный климат ему не подходит, и теперь юный лорд Ирвинг жил с родственниками матери. Сама она тоже приезжала довольно часто, один раз Меропа даже видела ее на конюшне, когда заглянула туда навестить Цезаря. Узнала сразу – не так уж леди Марджори изменилась с тех пор, как с нее писали портрет. Но, поскольку их никто друг другу не представлял, решила не здороваться. Иногда странные и запутанные ритуалы маглов были как нельзя кстати.  
А теперь это семейство приглашало их с Томом. Конечно, не только их – гости наверняка соберутся со всей округи.

– Когда?  
– В середине августа, кажется, – ответила Мэри.  
– Мы обязательно поедем.

***

Пока переодевалась к обеду, все думала о словах свекрови. «Мне кажется, что другие дети его боятся». Неужели Том забыл о ее просьбе не применять к маглам магию? Или нашел в ней какую-нибудь лазейку – у него это хорошо получалось? Вспомнилось, как в начале весны он вдруг стал разговаривать с новыми, непривычными интонациями. Меропа даже не поняла сразу, что изменилось… и почему очень хочется исполнить все, что он ни попросит. А когда поняла…

– Том, мы же говорили об этом!  
– Ты просила не применять магию к тем, кто не может ответить, – невозмутимо сказал он. – А ты – можешь.

Конечно, она могла. Могла бы закрыться, уйти в себя, как часто делала в детстве, когда терпеть придирки отца и смешки Морфина становилось совсем уж невыносимо. А еще могла – поняла это в тот момент, когда едва не применила к Морфину «Империо» – вернуть этот «магический пинок», да так, чтобы у нахального мальчишки и мысли больше не возникло ею командовать. Но применять магию в качестве наказания? Ее отец так делал, еще и Морфина заставлял – как же это было противно! Нет, она никогда не сможет поступить так с сыном.

И снова пришлось Тому все объяснять и договариваться. Конечно, он и позже иногда пытался «надавить магией», но, заметив ее возмущение, тут же извинялся и уверял, что просто увлекся. А что, если он и с детьми так же «увлекался»?  
Ладно, доказать она все равно ничего не сможет. А, стало быть, незачем задавать сыну обидные вопросы. Да и вообще – это же Малый Хэнглтон. Случись что – все в деревне давно бы говорили именно об этом, а не перемывали кости министру финансов или членам местного совета (казалось, давно забывшим о том, что автобус в их края до сих пор не ходит).

А еще Меропу беспокоило, что Мэри до сих пор не знала об их с Томом способностях. Несколько раз пыталась ей намекать – вроде как в шутку – про то, почему нужно топить камин даже летом, или что совы, то и дело прилетающие к их дому (с очередным отказом из Департамента магического права, само собой) делают это не просто в поисках пищи. Но Мэри и относилась к этому как к шуткам, глупостям или суевериям, до которых взрослому и образованному человеку не должно быть никакого дела.  
И Меропа отступила: не хочет знать – не надо. В конце концов, некоторым маглам не нужен и Статут о секретности – достаточно их неспособности поверить в то, что существует хоть что-то, выходящее за пределы их знаний о мире.

***

— А в Черриле, пишут, зоопарк открыли, — сказал как-то Томас, откладывая вечернюю газету. — Не хотите съездить, львов-тигров посмотреть?  
— Я их на картинках видел, — пожал плечами Том. И как дед ни уговаривал, он так и не согласился поехать туда — вместо беготни с Кэти по окрестным лесам и ловли головастиков в оставшихся после весеннего паводка запрудах. Меропа уже сама хотела присоединиться к уговорам – очень уж не терпелось увидеть живьем всех чудесных зверей, о которых раньше доводилось только читать. Но знала, что на сына лучше не давить – иначе он никогда не согласится. А так еще был шанс, что передумает.

Передумал он и правда быстро – на следующий день.  
— Кэти сказала, что хочет в зоопарк, — заявил Том, вернувшись с прогулки. — Значит, я тоже хочу.  
«Только Кэти мне там не хватало!» — подумала Меропа. И даже пыталась возражать, но ни ее сомнения в том, отпустит ли Кэти мама («Уже отпустила»), ни опасения, что она не справится с двумя детьми («Мы будем хорошо себя вести»), на него не действовали.  
— Или вместе с Кэти, — подвел итог их пререканиям Том, — или вообще не поедем.

***

Поездка не задалась с самого начала. Сперва в условленном месте они не встретили Кэти. А когда, после просьбы Тома, они подъехали к пабу «У висельника» — узнать, не забыла ли девчонка о запланированной на сегодня прогулке, — там их ждала расстроенная Мэгги.

— Ой, госпожа Риддл! Рада вас видеть в моем скромном заведении! Чего пожелаете?.. Здравствуй, Томми, — она протянула ему свежую булочку, не спрашивая, хочет ли он – как будто делала это каждый день. Он взял и поблагодарил – тоже совершенно не удивившись.  
«Теперь буду знать, почему он иногда выходит к обеду не голодным», — усмехнулась про себя Меропа.  
— А Кэти моя наверху сидит. Вчера на гвоздь наступила, сколько раз говорила: гляди, куда лезешь! Вон, теперь ее люди ждут, работа стоит, а на там лежит, прохлаждается! — затараторила Мэгги. — Доктор сказал, неделю повязку не снимать.

— А может, она все-равно сможет поехать с нами? — шепотом спросил Том, стоило им выйти на крыльцо. — А когда сядем в машину, что-нибудь придумаем? Ты ведь сможешь ее вылечить?  
Меньше всего Меропе хотелось его разочаровывать, но…  
— Прости, но не смогу. Я не умею лечить людей. Этим заклинаниям долго учатся, а если применять их, не потренировавшись, можно только навредить.  
— Какая же ты тогда ведьма?! — буркнул Том и пошел к машине. Но внутрь залезать не спешил – стоял рядом, дергал серебристую ручку. Меропа едва сдержала улыбку: до чего сын в этот момент был похож на сердитого, нахохлившегося воробья! Подошла к нему.  
— Как я понимаю, мы никуда не едем?  
Том взглянул исподлобья:  
— А тебе хочется?  
— Очень.  
— Тогда едем. Все равно я уже рубашку надел и уши вымыл, — вздохнул он. — Но в следующий раз – обязательно с Кэти!

***

Видимо, Том решил, что, уступив ей и согласившись поехать в Черилл, он исчерпал запас хорошего поведения на целый день. И теперь обиженно дулся — и полтора часа дороги, и позже, когда они вошли в пахнувшие свежей краской – зоопарк действительно открылся совсем недавно – ворота.

Как раз успели присоединиться к экскурсии (Меропа решила, что брошенное сыном «как хочешь, мне все равно» можно считать согласием послушать про обитателей зоопарка). Впрочем, его безразличие как ветром сдуло, как только длинная дорожка, вдоль которой тянулись клумбы с пушистыми, пахнущими медом цветами, закончилась, и показались вольеры.

Меропа ни разу не была в таком месте, поэтому с интересом смотрела и на слона, переминавшегося с одной огромной ноги на другую, и на высоких пятнистых жирафов, и на глазастых лемуров. Вместе с Томом ждала, прижавшись к решетке, когда из огромного бассейна всплывет бегемотиха.  
— Ой, мама, смотри – какие зубы! Желтые! Она их совсем не чистит, да? — вопил он, забыв о недавних огорчениях.

В обезьяннике Том строил рожи мартышкам, а Меропа стояла рядом с соседней клеткой и укоряла себя за легкомыслие и отсутствие дочерней почтительности. Но что было делать, когда сидевшая там горилла и правда внешностью и поведением невероятно напоминала Марволо Гонта!

В террариуме Том еще больше оживился, а возле стекла, за которым копошилось с полдюжины мелких, в пол ярда длиной, змеек, наоборот, восхищенно затих.  
_— Такие смешные_! — прошипел. Экскурсовод, рассказывавший, что перед ними – первый выводок детенышей королевского питона, родившихся в этом зоопарке, неодобрительно покосился на них.  
Один из змеенышей, самый светлый, вдруг поднял голову, взглянул на Тома:  
_— Ш-шам ты ш-шмишной!_  
_— Ой, мама, он меня понимает_! — прошептал ей сын, все еще на парселтанге. Кажется, он сам не заметил, как, едва зайдя в эту комнату, перешел на него.  
Экскурсия пошла дальше, но Том будто приклеился к стеклу. А когда Меропа потянула его за рукав, только отмахнулся:  
_— Ты иди, я потом догоню, ладно?_

Пришлось идти одной. Том и правда догнал, но уже после клетки с тиграми. Почти равнодушно взглянул на них:  
— И правда красивые. Полосатые такие.

Медведи, волки и прочая живность так же не произвели на него впечатления, а в палатку, где прямо среди посетителей летали яркие разноцветные бабочки, он и вовсе отказался заходить: «Не люблю я их!» Под конец экскурсии Меропа начала всерьез беспокоиться: не заболел ли он? Сначала все нравилось, а теперь хочет поскорее уйти? Даже обедать там не стал, сказав, что лучше дома. Пришлось возвращаться к машине.

Там Меропа откинулась на спинку сиденья, закрыла глаза. Все-таки она тоже устала: и от шумной толпы, и от долгой прогулки по жаре, и от множества резких, неприятных запахов. Скорей бы добраться домой, смыть с себя, казалось, въевшийся в поры запах зверинца.

— Мама, а мы сегодня точно не вернемся в зоопарк? — вдруг спросил Том. Машина как раз проехала дорожный знак с надписью: «Вы покидаете Черрил, счастливого пути!»  
— С чего нам туда возвращаться? — пробормотала она, с трудом приоткрывая глаза. Сын сидел неестественно прямо, а ведь обычно, если рядом не было Мэри, мог и с ногами на сиденье залезть.  
— Обещаешь? — произнес с уже знакомым магическим «нажимом». Опять за свое?!  
— Кажется, это ты мне когда-то пообещал… — начала сердито.  
— Ладно-ладно, не злись, — попросил примирительным тоном. И, уже совсем жалобно: — Мама, ну что тебе стоит просто сказать «да»? Почему всегда надо меня воспитывать?  
— Ладно, обещаю, — улыбнулась она. И правда, незачем окончательно портить сыну эту поездку, тем более, ничего страшного он не сделал.  
— Это хорошо, — улыбнулся он и бережно погладил свой живот. Если бы перед Меропой сидел не четырехлетний мальчишка, а девица «опасного» возраста, она бы насторожилась. Но все равно спросила, что у него там. Поцарапался? Или отравился чем-нибудь, потому и вялый весь день, и аппетита нет? Вечно забывает мыть руки!  
— Смотри, — Том расстегнул ворот рубашки, оттянул, чтобы Меропа могла заглянуть под нее. Сперва не поняла, что за странная пятнистая штука, а потом…  
— Том Марволо Риддл! Ты с ума сошел?! Мы немедленно возвращаемся…  
— Ты обещала! Ну мама, ну я прошу тебя! — Том обхватил себя руками – осторожно, чтобы не придавить обвившегося вокруг его талии змееныша – судя по светлой расцветке, того самого, который заговорил с ним. — Белти там было скучно, он хотел жить со мной.  
— Белти?  
— Его так зовут.  
— И давно его так зовут?  
_— Хорош-ш-шее имя – Белти!_ — донеслось из-под рубашки Тома. — _Мне нравитс-с-ся._

От воспоминания, которое пробудила эта фраза, Меропе и вовсе дурно стало. «Хорошее имя – Просто Змея!» Вспомнилось, как отреагировал сын на ее смерть… Нет-нет, больше никаких питомцев! Хотя… экскурсовод говорил, что питоны живут долго?

— Но как мы будем его держать в доме? От нас же все слуги сбегут! И бабушка с дедушкой вместе с ними.  
— Мама, ну что ты как маленькая? — надулся Том. — Ты ведь хоть немножечко ведьма, правда? Тогда придумай, как его спрятать от всех!  
_— Я с-с-спрячусь_, — подтвердил Белти. — _Вы – волш-ш-шебники, повели-и-ители!_  
Меропа только вздохнула. Спорить сразу с двумя мальчишками казалось ей совершенно бессмысленным. В конце концов, она и правда ведьма. Пусть даже «немножечко». Неужели не справится?

***

Дезиллюминационное заклинание у нее не получилось совсем, отвлекающее – с третьего раза. Но ведь получилось! Теперь главное – не забывать постоянно подновлять, и все, кто встретят змееныша, будут видеть на его месте то, что не вызовет у них ни удивления, ни желания приблизиться и изучить.

_— По дому один не ползай_, — объяснила ему Меропа. — _Днем будешь сидеть в комнате хозяина, а вечером иногда сможешь гулять… Ты меня понимаешь?_  
_— Не ош-ш-шень._  
«О, Мерлин!»  
Кажется, у нее появился еще один ребенок, причем совсем маленький и куда более глупый, чем первый. А она уже и забыла, как с такими маленькими обращаться.  
— Мама, ты не волнуйся, — успокоил ее Том. — Я с него глаз не спущу.  
Только на это и оставалось надеяться.

***

Кэти поправилась довольно быстро, и пару недель спустя они поехали в Черрил уже втроем. Вчетвером, считая Фрэнка. В этот раз Меропа уговорила его сопровождать их, а не ждать в машине или ближайшем баре.

Вместе прошлись по аллеям зоопарка, то и дело окликая увлекшихся и слишком далеко убежавших детей. Вели себя Том и Кэти куда лучше, чем опасалась Меропа, так что после того, как Том – на правах уже побывавшего здесь – познакомил Кэти с каждым уголком, они пошли гулять по городу, старинному и прекрасному, не похожему ни на Большой Хэнглтон, когда-то выросший вокруг фабрики, ни на Вильямс Оранж, где из достопримечательностей была только ратуша с часами.

Зашли в кафе, по словам его хозяйки, построенное еще при короле Артуре.  
«Представляешь, за этим столиком мог сидеть сам Мерлин!» – вытаращив от восторга глаза, прошептал ей Том. «И он так же, как ты, заказал порцию мороженого, которую и троим не съесть?» – улыбнулась Меропа.  
Том рассмеялся и придвинул вазочку ей: «Давай вместе».

Наверху опоясывавшей город крепостной стены, куда они забрались полюбоваться окрестностями, Меропе стало холодно, и Фрэнк накинул ей на плечи свой пиджак. Она завернулась в него, как гусеница в кокон, а Фрэнк еще и обнял, чтобы согревалась быстрее. Сердито прошептал: «Говорил же, что холодно здесь, так нет: «Солнышко, солнышко»! А теперь дрожишь, Брауни бестолковое!» Она тихо рассмеялась, вспомнив те далекие дни, когда он помогал ей освоиться на такой важной и трудной работе, как помощница садовника. Опекал, подсказывал… и ворчал, когда ему казалось, что «брауни бестолковое» слишком много пялится на молодого хозяина. Она быстро согрелась, но вылезать из теплого пиджака и уютных объятий не захотела. Еще и глаза прикрыла от удовольствия. Впрочем, успела заметить озадаченный взгляд сына. Или показалось? Секунду спустя дети снова исчезли и, если бы не противный скрип новых сандалий Кэти, можно было бы подумать, что их подхватило ветром и унесло куда-то вдаль, где на другой стороне широкого поля дымила заводская труба.

***

Вечером Том читал ей вслух новую книжку, на этот раз – волшебную. Меропа все-таки решила, что хоть она почти забыла про магию, сына надо постепенно с ней знакомить. «Сказки барда Биддля» ему не понравились – «скучные». Зато «Приключения хитрого Альберта, анимага-лиса» привели в полный восторг. К осени обещали выпустить новую книгу этой серии. Скорей бы – те три, которые уже вышли, Том давно выучил наизусть.

– Мама, – позвал он, когда Меропа, отложив книгу, выключила свет и зажгла ночник. – А ты теперь выйдешь замуж за Фрэнка?  
– Вот еще, – удивилась она. – С чего ты взял?  
– Он тебя любит, – вздохнул Том.

Пришлось объяснить, что они с Фрэнком просто очень хорошие друзья. Примерно, как они с Кэти. И замуж она больше не собирается. У нее уже есть муж, а другой…  
«Не помешал бы», – пришло в голову, но Меропа тут же отогнала эту глупую мысль. А потом еще раз отогнала, с куда большим трудом – пока устраивалась в своей слишком большой, неудобной и до отвращения холодной постели. Она засыпала одна уже два года, но так и не привыкла к этому. А может, и не стоит привыкать? Нет, незачем даже думать об этом!

***

Но, когда Меропа в следующий раз увидела отца Берда, не удержалась и спросила: если Том все-таки не вернется, может ли она снова выйти замуж? Ну… рассуждая теоретически, само собой?  
– За обычного человека или волшебника? – уточнил он.  
– А есть разница?  
Оказалось, что есть. Для того, чтобы получить развод по магловским законам, ей нужно было выждать определенное время после отъезда мужа, обратиться в суд, и тогда, возможно, ей не откажут в том, чтобы начать процесс – длительный и довольно неприятный. А вот для магического мира ее брак с маглом… просто не имел значения!  
– Вы хотите сказать, что мой сын…  
– Законнорожденный, не волнуйтесь. А вот ваш муж… Вы же не давали друг другу магических клятв?  
– Конечно, нет!  
– Значит, ваш брак существует ровно до тех пор, пока вы в это верите.

Звучало невероятно. Получается, что Тому, если он вдруг захочет жениться снова, будет нужен развод, а она может просто уйти?!  
– Это выглядит несколько … несправедливым.  
– Жизнь полна несправедливости, – нахмурился отец Берд. Что ж, ему ли об этом не знать.

– Мне просто стало интересно, – еще раз зачем-то пояснила Меропа.  
А на вопрос: «Вы меня стараетесь убедить или себя?» – только плечами пожала. Ничего она не пыталась, да и спрашивала из простого любопытства. Некуда ей уходить, да и незачем. Ее дом здесь, в Риддл-Хаусе, и никакой другой ей не нужен.

***

Змееныш оказался шустрым и любопытным. Хорошо хоть, что охотиться ему нужно было редко, и даже тогда он не выползал из дома, а ловил в кладовке мышей. В сад его Меропа предпочитала не выпускать: боялась, что слетит отвлекающее заклинание – как раз в тот момент, когда кто-нибудь будет проходить мимо. Ой, что тогда будет! А еще он мог стать добычей одной из прижившихся в поместье кошек – это людей или даже собак можно было обмануть магией, а на кошек, как ей когда-то и сказала аптекарша, чары не действовали.

Но и в доме он им с Томом скучать не давал.  
Несколько раз пестрой лентой сворачивался на покрывале, слившись с таким же пестрым рисунком, а потом, когда его, не заметив, стряхивали на пол, сердито возился в углу и жалобно шипел.  
Потом влез в чернильницу – чуть отмыли. А как-то вообще решил погреться в камине – хорошо, что летом его очень редко топили, и угли успели остыть. Однажды об него споткнулась Лиззи, но хоть заклинание не подвело, и вместо истошного визга служанка обошлась кратким ругательством. Иногда Меропе приходило в голову выселить Белти в хижину Гонтов – но там опасностей не меньше, а присмотреть за глупым змеенышем будет некому. А еще лучше – вернуть его обратно в зоопарк. Но Том старался держать слово и по мере сил присматривал за Белти, так что и ей пришлось смириться.

***

В этот раз праздник проходил не в бальном зале Хэмилтон-Холла, а на огромной лужайке за ним. Впрочем, на торжественности это не отразилось. Напомаженный тип в ливрее, наверняка стоившей дороже платья Меропы, встретил их, представил остальным: «Госпожа Меропа Риддл с сыном!», и повел к хозяевам.  
– Добро пожаловать, мистер и миссис Риддл, – кивнула им леди Марджори.  
– Благодарю вас, миледи. – Что ж, вот и познакомились.  
Лорд Уильям Роберт Ирвинг ростом был ненамного выше Тома, (которому еще и пяти не исполнилось), и куда ниже большинства сверстников. Тощий и бледный, такой же светловолосый, как почти все жители Малого Хэнглтона, и совсем не похожий на свою красивую мать. Но держался с такой напыщенностью и самоуверенностью, что ни у кого не возникало сомнения, что именно этот заморыш и есть новый хозяин и замка, и всего края.  
Они поздравили его, и тот же лакей увел Тома на другую сторону лужайки, к детям его возраста. Меропа огляделась. Помахала Майклу Шеппарду, который только что отправил развлекаться своих трехлетних близнецов. Сесилии рядом с ним не было – то ли осталась дома с младшей дочерью, то ли уже болтала с прочими дамами, – и это пусть немного, но порадовало.

Перекинулась парой слов с леди Иннис и ее мужем. Кажется, ни один из них ее не вспомнил. Леди Марджори тоже куда-то исчезла. «И слава Мерлину!»

Зато Меропа заметила мистера Стивенса, давнего знакомого Риддлов. Ему в декабре исполнилось пятьдесят пять, но то ли не давала покоя политическая карьера зятя, то ли просто бес в ребре так себя проявлял, но весной он стал членом местного совета. Кажется, сейчас был подходящий случай напомнить ему о некоторых предвыборных обещаниях – в частности, о том, что Малому Хэнглтону нужна не только остановка, но и автобус.  
То, что мистер Стивенс – отец Тиберия Стивенса, Меропа вспомнила только когда поздоровалась с ним.

– А-а, рад вас видеть, миссис Риддл! Мой сын рассказывал…  
«О том, что вы совершенно не умеете пить», – мысленно продолжила Меропа и сразу захотела провалиться сквозь землю.  
– …что был представлен вам в доме Хоупов. – «Всего-то!» – И что вы… – «Плохо целуетесь». – … интересуетесь живописью.  
Меропа согласно кивнула, вспоминая, сколько еще пустых фраз нужно сказать, прежде чем перейти к тому, что ее интересует.  
Политик из Стивенса получился бы отменный. Она даже не представляла, что существует так много способов вежливо сказать: «Вам надо – вы и делайте». Но и ее жизнь кое-чему научила. По крайней мере, удалось доказать, что плата за проезд пусть не сразу, но окупит расходы на бензин и прокладывание дополнительного маршрута. Но с тем, что ремонт дороги между фабрикой и деревней они проведут за счет фабрики (то есть, из своего кармана), пришлось согласиться.

– Было приятно побеседовать с вами, миссис Риддл, – Стивенс на прощание поцеловал ей руку. Меропа тоже была довольна их разговором. Возможно, даже великий Салазар гордился бы ею – ее хитростью, дипломатией и выдержкой. Если бы, конечно, не пришел в ужас от того, что ведьма битый час плела словесные кружева маглу, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться старым добрым «Конфундусом». Но Слизерин жил тысячу лет назад, а в двадцатом веке, как сказала бы Мэри, «подобные методы несколько изжили себя».

Так или иначе, этот визит прошел для нее куда лучше всех предыдущих: она не сказала никому гадость (даже непреднамеренно), не напилась и не полезла ни к кому целоваться. «Но как же хорошо, что все уже закончилось!» – думала, садясь в машину.  
Тому, по его словам, праздник тоже понравился.

***

Они уже миновали Большой Хэнглтон, когда Том вдруг вытащил из кармана что-то маленькое и блестящее.  
– Смотри, – сказал, заметив ее интерес.  
Это оказалась машинка – совсем крошечная, не больше половины ладони, но так сильно похожая на настоящую, что казалось, что обыкновенный автомобиль просто уменьшили заклинанием.  
– Она даже ездит, ну совсем как заколдованная – похвастался Том. Несколько раз провел колесами по своей ладони, поставил машинку на пол, и она, зажужжав, поехала. – Правда, здорово?  
Но Меропе было не до восторгов.  
– Где ты ее взял?  
– Ну… там… подарили! – с вызовом сказал.  
– Кто?  
– Лорд Ирвинг. У него таких много, и они ему не нужны, ну правда!

Меропа едва не застонала от огорчения. Нет, только не ее сын, он не мог… Хотя он-то как раз мог – достаточно вспомнить, каким образом у них появился Белти. Но она тоже хороша: надо было еще тогда объяснить ему разницу между своим и чужим. Но что ж, значит сейчас объяснит.  
– Фрэнк, – позвала. – Поворачивай. Мы возвращаемся в Хэмилтон-Холл.

По дороге Том злился, упрашивал, пробовал приказывать, даже магически – но Меропа была непреклонна. Заодно напомнила, чтобы он и думать не смел о том, чтобы колдовать в замке – если она заметит, то... Вот, точно: он может навсегда забыть и о самостоятельных прогулках, и о совместных поездках, а Белти она точно отдаст обратно. Кажется, Том поверил, хотя насчет последней угрозы Меропа сама себе не верила – все-таки привыкла уже к глупому змеенышу, да и он их считал "своими".

– Только не разговаривай с ними на парселтанге, – вдруг попросил Том, когда они шли к замку.  
– Что?  
– Последние пару миль ты ругалась на меня на парселтанге. Ты тоже не замечаешь, что говоришь на нем, когда волнуешься, да?  
Она только отмахнулась.

***

Двери уже заперли, пришлось стучать. А потом доказывать вышедшему к ним слуге, что ей срочно надо поговорить с кем-то из хозяев. И конечно же, этим «кем-то» оказалась леди Марджори! Ну что ж, значит, этот разговор будет неприятным не только для Тома.

– Значит, миссис Риддл, ваш сын утверждает, что Робби подарил ему эту игрушку? – уточнила она, пока они шли по длинному коридору. Меропа подтвердила. – К сожалению, я совершенно не представляю ни сколько у него личных вещей, ни как он ими распоряжается. Но мы можем спросить его самого, – и позвонила, приказав тут же появившемуся слуге позвать молодого хозяина.  
Тот не заставил себя ждать – и пяти минут не прошло, как спустился.

– Вы спрашиваете, действительно ли я подарил вашему сыну эту игрушку?  
– Да, милорд.  
– Конечно. Все было именно так. Я был благодарен мистеру Риддлу за его присутствие и хотел, чтобы и у него осталось что-нибудь на память об этом дне.  
Видимо, скрыть удивление от услышанного Меропе не удалось, и лорд Ирвинг холодно добавил:  
– Надеюсь, никому в этой комнате не пришло в голову усомниться в _моих_ словах?  
Разумеется, никому – в чем Меропа его и заверила. Чтобы, еще раз извинившись и поблагодарив за потраченное время, удалиться.

***

– Ладно, я спер эту машинку, – признался вдруг Том, когда они ехали домой.  
– «Украл», – машинально поправила Меропа, но он только усмехнулся:  
– Это сейчас неважно.  
И Меропу прорвало:  
– Правда? А что важно? Что тебе совершенно плевать на мои просьбы? Ладно, ты взял без спросу эту чертову машинку! Ладно, ты наврал мне. Но ведь я просила тебя не применять магию к маглам! Так какого черта ты заставил лорда Ирвинга сказать…  
– Мама, я этого не делал, – тихо сказал Том, но она только больше разозлилась:  
– А можно хотя бы сейчас не врать?!  
– Мама, я правда этого не делал. Я знаю, ты сейчас злишься, не веришь мне. Но я не заставлял его! Я. Ничего. С ним. Не делал, – четко, будто разговаривая с глуховатым, повторил Том.  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что лорд Ирвинг сам соврал, чтобы тебя выгородить?  
– Вот именно! – с жаром подтвердил Том. – И я не знаю, почему он так сказал. Он ведь мне даже не друг!

Вид у него был такой растерянный и потрясенный, что Меропа сразу поверила, хоть и не поняла ничего. Но, кажется, Том и сам не понимал. Уже не нужная ему машинка валялась под сиденьем, а он сидел, уткнувшись носом в сцепленные ладони. «Его отец тоже так делал, когда был озадачен», – кольнуло сердце непрошенное воспоминание.

Почти до самого дома они молчали.  
– А если бы ради тебя соврал друг, ты бы не удивился? – спросила Меропа, когда они вышли из машины.  
– Ну, Кэти все время… – начал он и осекся. – У нас есть свои тайны.

«Свои тайны»… У них с сыном тоже были свои тайны – от живущих рядом маглов. И это было естественно – они же другие, они волшебники. А теперь у него появились тайны от нее, и чем дальше, тем их будет больше. Как же неприятно было это осознавать!

Машинку Том поставил на полку с прочими игрушками, в самый дальний угол. «На память об этом дне», – пояснил.

***

_– Вы шовше-ем ш-шума пош-ш-шходили?_ – возмущенно пришипел Белти, но Том не отступил:  
_– Ну подожди, еще немножко! Мама, не отпускай хвост!_  
Меропа, едва сдерживая улыбку, провела ладонью вдоль тела змееныша, то ли поглаживая, то ли, как Том и просил, выпрямляя его и придерживая.  
_– Белти, не убирай голову! Меня вот тоже каждые полгода меряют, но я же не ворчу. Я сейчас, я быстро,_ – он сделал на полу отметку чернильным карандашом. – _Все, можешь уползать._ Мама, он вырос! – радостно завопил. – На целых полдюйма вырос!  
– И, если верить работникам зоопарка, вырастет еще ярда на полтора, – усмехнулась Меропа.  
– Ну, это будет еще не скоро. – Том погладил Белти: –_ Ну вот и все, и стоило так злиться? Зато теперь можешь поохотиться._ Мама, правда, ему сегодня можно?  
_– Только в кладовке,_ – напомнила Меропа, доставая палочку. – Проводи его туда, а я утром заберу. Так, погоди: заклинание! – повысила голос она, вытаскивая палочку, но Том уже отодвинул задвижку. И дверь тут же толкнули:  
– Томми, мальчик мой, ты здесь?

О нет, только не это! Только не Мэри – единственная из домашних, кто ничего не знает о магии, и при этом достаточно умна и образована, чтобы не списать увиденное то ли на пьяные фантазии, то ли на происки домового или фэйри! Но это была именно она. Стояла в дверном проеме и удивленно переводила взгляд: с ползущего прямо на нее питона на Меропу с палочкой в руке.

– Я… просто хотела пожелать Томми спокойной ночи, – пролепетала она. – Это что, змея?!  
_– Белти, спрячься!_ – приказал Том. Лучше бы молчал! Мэри тоже услышала его шипение, и недоумение в ее взгляде сменилось страхом. Теперь она смотрела только на Меропу, запоздало взмахнувшую палочкой, накрывая Белти бесполезным уже отвлекающим.  
– Так это правда… все, что говорили. Ты все-таки ведьма.  
_– Мэри, послушайте, я все объясню!_ – Начала Меропа, но она только шарахнулась:  
– Не приближайся ко мне!

И ее можно было понять – Том был прав, говоря, что в минуты волнения Меропа, сама того не замечая, переходит на парселтанг! А сейчас она не просто была взволнована – все внутри сжалось от ужаса. Мерлин, как же так могло получиться?!

– Ведьма! Мерзкая ведьма! – Мэри, не оборачиваясь, попятилась за порог. Еще немного – и она побежит, вопя от ужаса, разбудит всех. Ладно еще Томас, но слуги? С ними разве договоришься, особенно с Лиззи – та только рада будет досадить ненавистной хозяйке. Неужели придется вызывать обливиэйторов для всего поместья?! Только этого Меропе не хватало – как раз сейчас, когда она ждала ответ на очередное прошение о досрочном освобождении брата – то ли седьмое, то ли восьмое по счету.  
— Мэри, подождите! — она была в отчаянии, не представляла, что делать. Не бежать же за ней, хватая за руки? Но как тогда остановить, не дать совершить непоправимое? – _Сидите здесь!_ – приказала Тому и Белти, захлопнула дверь спальни и все-таки побежала следом за быстро спускавшейся в гостиную Мэри. – Послушайте меня! Подумайте о Томми, вы же всегда любили его!  
— Да-да, Томми, — растерянно сказала Мэри, и у Меропы затеплилась надежда: неужели получится? — Он всегда был хорошим мальчиком. Это же ты его заколдовала, да?  
— Нет…  
— Конечно, ты! Хотела, чтобы он стал таким, как ты сама, чтобы он тоже говорил со змеями, чтобы его все боялись и ненавидели, как боятся тебя! Думаешь, я не слышала, о чем в деревне говорят? Ведьма! — заорала высоким, срывающимся голосом. Никогда, ни с кем она так не говорила!

«Таким, как я, нельзя сделать. Таким можно только родиться».

— А мой сын, — Мэри понизила голос, но Меропе стало только страшнее: теперь вместо истеричных ноток там слышались угрожающие. Когда человек растерян, когда ему страшно – еще можно убедить, уговорить, доказать. Когда же он уверен, что знает достаточно, чтобы принять решение… Мерлин, что ей делать?! — Моего сына тебе не удалось заколдовать! Он не желал становиться чудовищем! Он ведь потому и бросил тебя, правда? Он поэтому уехал, оставил нас?! Всех — нас — из-за — тебя!  
— Нет, нет, все не так…  
— Я выведу тебя на чистую воду, дрянь! Я… Я немедленно звоню в полицию! — Мэри подошла к телефону, решительно сняла трубку…

Меропа подняла палочку, наставила на ее затылок, сосредоточилась. Шутка ли: впервые в жизни использовать это заклинание! Она же не знает, не умеет, не готова! Но другого выхода не было…  
— Обливиэйт.

***

Мэри растерянно обернулась. Взглянула на Меропу, потом — на телефонную трубку. «Извините, я ошиблась», — сказала и повесила ее.  
Меропа глаз с нее не сводила. Получилось? Нет?

— Кажется, я собиралась куда-то позвонить? Совершенно вылетело из головы.  
— Э-э… может быть, в лавку? Или еще куда-нибудь? — преувеличенно бодрым голосом ответила Меропа. — Потом обязательно вспомните.  
— Да-да. — Мэри потерла лоб, сжала пальцами виски, будто стараясь поймать исчезнувшее воспоминание. Подняла взгляд на Меропу: — Прошу прощения, мисс, но… Кто вы такая?

У Меропы сердце ёкнуло. Неужели она перестаралась, и Мэри потеряла куда больше воспоминаний, чем она надеялась?  
— Меня зовут Меропа… — начала она.  
— Очень приятно, — кивнула Мэри.

Ладно, то, что свекровь забыла ее имя – еще не самое страшное. Вполне приемлемая плата за то, что они все — и Мэри, и они с Томом — теперь смогут жить спокойно.

— Меропа, вас не затруднит ответить мне еще на один вопрос?  
— Буду только рада, — сказала, снова насторожившись.  
— Вы не подскажете… — Мэри смущенно улыбнулась, — Не подскажете, кто я такая? И что я здесь делаю?  



	26. Возвращение к магии

Борджин протянул Меропе стакан с водой. Или с зельем – вода ведь ржавчиной и гнилью не пахнет? Она взяла, поднесла к лицу, часть расплескав на стол – руки дрожали.  
  
— Яви-илась. Не запылилась… Кажется, мне пора ставить вокруг дома защиту — от тебя, дорогуша. Но сперва пойду посмотрю – не появилась ли на двери надпись: «Бюро добрых услуг, обращайтесь все желающие!»  
В ответ она протяжно всхлипнула, попробовала выпить зелье, но только клацнула зубами о стакан. Поспешно отставила его – еще разобьет.  
  
— О, Мерлин, за что мне это?! Почему я не мог тогда мимо пройти? Каждый раз, когда ты появляешься на пороге или в ками… — Еще один протяжный всхлип. Борджин вытащил из кармана носовой платок, с сомнением посмотрел на него и наколдовал еще один, чистый. — Да прекрати ты реветь и расскажи, что случилось!  
  
***  
  
— Простите меня, пожалуйста, — попросила Меропа (После того, как, немного успокоившись, рассказала Борджину, что произошло между ней и Мэри). — Знаю, что не должна была сюда приходить, но поймите – я не представляю, куда еще! Я никого из магов не знаю. Ну, такого… как вы…  
  
Меропа не знала, как объяснить Борджину, почему пришла именно к нему. Не к милой Агате Боунс, с которой они когда-то познакомились на уроках аппарации, и которая, может быть, и не осталась бы равнодушной к ее горю. Не к проницательной Вилме Тафт, сумевшей, защищая Морфина, сделать почти невозможное: уговорить судей снять с него обвинение в применении «непростительного». И даже не к отцу Берду, пусть давно оставившему волшебный мир, но не утратившему с ним связи. Нет, как только Мэри поднялась к себе и легла спать, первая мысль Меропы была о человеке, однажды выгородившем ее и после более серьезного проступка. Ведь если тогда помог, может, и сейчас не откажет? А если не к нему – то куда?  
  
— Шла бы в Мунго, например. Как я понимаю, тебе нужен целитель? Или я больше похож на него, чем тамошние болваны в форменных мантиях?  
— Нет, но… А если они сообщат в аврорат? Что мне тогда делать?  
— Ну, может и сообщат… велика беда! Встретишься с этим их начальством, поговорите… Мало ли маглов не в то время не в том месте оказываются? Вон, в министерстве цельный отдел придумали, чтобы им мозги чистить. А ежели кто министерских дожидаться не станет – что за беда?  
— Так ведь… у меня и правда беда, — прошептала Меропа. — Думаете, в Мунго помогут?  
— …Хотя с твоим семейством лишний раз с аврорами болтать нечего, — продолжил Борджин, не обратив внимания на ее вопрос. — Поди докажи потом, что случайно ту маглу дурочкой сделала, а не нарочно пыталась со свету сжить, как твоего мужа — брательник твой. Да и папашка тоже к дементорам в гости захаживал, а?.. Не-ет! В тебе слезы когда-нибудь закончатся?  
— Вы мне поможете?  
— Так, вставай и иди отсюда…  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Борджин. — Меропа поднялась, повернулась в двери. — Мне и правда не стоило вас беспоко…  
— В магазине подожди, дура! Или я при тебе со своим человеком разговаривать буду?  
  
***  
  
С «человеком» Борджин разговаривал долго. Или уговаривал, как она его раньше? А может, изнывающей от волнения Меропе просто показалось, что прошло много времени? Она успела и два раза обойти весь магазин, и рассмотреть кое-какие экспонаты… Ой, нет – это же в музеях экспонаты, а здесь — просто «товары». Пусть необычные, а некоторые и вовсе уникальные. На витрине, в том отделении, где когда-то лежал ее медальон, теперь мягко сияло ожерелье из необычайно крупных опалов. Красивое. Интересно, кем была его хозяйка и почему продала?  
Наконец ее позвали обратно.  
  
В каморке у Борджина обнаружился незнакомый маг. Высокий и седой, но на старика не похож: лицо почти без морщин, только на лбу и в уголках глаз немного. Да и сами глаза – светло-карие, почти желтые — были яркими, совсем не стариковскими; про взгляд и говорить нечего – мурашки по коже.  
  
— З-здравствуйте, — Меропа даже запнулась от волнения, давно с ней такого не случалось. Вопросительно взглянула на Борджина: «Что это за тип?»  
— Ну, тебе ж целитель был нужен? Вот, я его, так-скать… — и умолк, видимо, ожидая, что гость сам представится. Но тот все молчал, и Борджин непривычно суетливо и даже подобострастно продолжил: — Самый натуральный, беспримесный, тоес-сь, целитель, из самого Мунго… когда-то был. Зато сейчас… — и захихикал было, но тут же затих, стоило гостю откашляться.  
— А ты как был болтуном, Алки, так и остался. — Голос у него был глухой и куда более низкий, чем обычно бывает у худощавых людей. Гость повернулся к Меропе: — И что у нас там? Неудачный «обливиэйт»?  
  
Она подтвердила: да, так и было. Тот задал еще несколько вопросов: о силе заклинания (Меропа на знала, что ответить), о расстоянии, с которого оно было произнесено (это она примерно представляла) и о том воспоминании, которое было нужно удалить… Пришлось ему все рассказать.  
  
— Так значит, моя пациентка – магла? — уголок рта целителя дернулся – то ли презрительно, то ли сердито. Неужели откажет? Но он только велел написать адрес. Прочел внимательно, подошел к камину.  
— А сколько?.. — Меропа все-таки решилась спросить.  
— Пятьдесят за консультацию и еще от сотни до полутора – за лечение. Согласны?  
— Вполне. — Это было дорого, невероятно дорого, но в ее положении не выбирают. — А как мне вас называть?  
Понятно, что этот тип вряд ли скажет настоящее имя, но надо же к нему как-то обращаться?  
Он на секунду задумался, потом усмехнулся:  
— Ну, скажем… «мистер Риддл» вас устроит?  
Меропа, не сдержавшись, охнула; Борджин расхохотался.  
— Вашу клиентку зовут «миссис Риддл», мой дорогой!  
Нахмурившийся было гость тоже усмехнулся. Пристально взглянул на нее:  
— Что ж, возможно, это судьба. Ладно, не смотрите затравленно, вы мне тоже не нравитесь. Тогда называйте меня… Мерлин, да как хотите! Хоть «мистер Экс». — Шагнул к камину, но вдруг, будто бы передумав, пропустил ее вперед: — Сначала вы.  
  
***  
  
Появился он почти сразу, хотя Меропа все равно успела испугаться: а что, если это была просто уловка, чтобы выставить ее? Что, если он совершенно не желает помогать магле?  
  
— Прошу вас, по коридору, третья дверь слева, — объяснила (в ответ на его резкое: «Теперь куда?»)  
  
Мэри все еще спала. Гость… Целитель… (ладно, пусть будет, как он сказал – «мистер Экс») провел вдоль ее тела палочкой. Потом еще несколько раз, но уже только возле головы.  
— Мда-а… впечатляет… — пробормотал. — Конечно, зачем на обливиэйторов три года учатся, а к практике их только на третий и допускают? Заклинание узнали – и лупим им без оглядки!  
— Я не хотела… — тихо начала Меропа. Почему-то страх, овладевший ей, когда она только увидела этого «Экса», никак не проходил. Вроде бы он ничего ужасного не делал, а все равно было не по себе.  
— Сейчас я ее разбужу, — предупредил Экс. Взмахнул палочкой, и Мэри открыла глаза, обвела взглядом комнату, одинаково равнодушно скользнув и по мебели, и по их лицам. Села в кровати.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, мэм?  
— Благодарю вас, сэр… Сэр?  
— Доктор Экс.  
— Ах, да… Я забыла, простите. А это ваша ассистентка? — она указала на Меропу. Та почувствовала, что еще немного – и снова разрыдается. К счастью, Экс ответил за нее.  
  
Он еще много чего спрашивал и отвечал, то за Меропу, то за Мэри… Махал перед ней палочкой и бормотал заклинания. При виде палочки Мэри сперва нахмурилась, будто припоминая что-то. Меропа с надеждой уставилась на нее: неужели вспомнит? Сейчас она была согласна на что угодно, лишь бы ей стало лучше. Но Мэри только спросила, для чего нужна эта штука, и, выслушав про «последняя модель стетоскопа», успокоилась.  
  
Потом Экс попросил оставить их с Мэри наедине: «Не бойтесь, не съем я вашу родственницу». И следующие полчаса она сидела под дверью, накрывшись отвлекающими чарами – теми самыми, которые не успела подновить на Белти. Ни Том, ни змееныш не показывались. И к лучшему – только их тут не хватало!  
  
Наконец Экс вышел. Меропа, чуть не запутавшись в платье, вскочила:  
— У вас получилось? Она поправится?  
Он вытер пот со лба, взглянул устало:  
— Черта с два… Не представляю, как вам это удалось, — он окинул ее взглядом: недоумевающим, почти брезгливым. — Я перепробовал все… все, что мне известно. К сожалению, мы, маги, не так уж много знаем о душевных болезнях.  
— И что мне теперь делать?  
— Мерлин, да что хотите! Будь ваша свекровь ведьмой, я бы настоятельно рекомендовал положить ее в Мунго, есть там палата для постоянных пациентов. В таком состоянии у волшебников часто бывают неконтролируемые выбросы магии, они могут навредить себе или другим. Магла же вряд ли представляет опасность. Хотя, я слышал, у них тоже существуют заведения, где держат такого рода больных.  
— Нет-нет, я не хочу!  
— Дело ваше, — пожал плечами Экс.  
— Сколько я вам должна?  
— Пятьдесят, раз уж с лечением ничего не вышло. И десять вашему приятелю за посредничество. Он не предупредил?  
  
Меропа покачала головой. Обхватила себя руками, будто спасаясь от холода. Да что ж ей так неуютно рядом с этим типом? Ведь, кажется, человек неплохой – и честно помочь пытался, и денег лишних не запросил?  
  
— Деньги отдадите ему. И постарайтесь не затягивать – я не из тех, кто готов ждать долго. Прощайте, миссис Риддл.  
Меропе показалось, что ее имя Экс произнес с насмешкой. Но уточнить не успела – он аппарировал.  
  
***  
  
На следующее утро о происшедшем узнали все. Не об их ссоре, конечно, а о том, что Мэри не помнит даже собственного имени.  
  
Меропа то и дело вздрагивала от страха: а что, если все тут же поймут, чья это вина? Если вызванный горничной доктор Гейбл заявит, что магловская медицина никогда с подобным не сталкивалась, и болезнь Мэри – явно «сверхъестественного» происхождения? Но, видимо, в лексиконе выпускников медицинского факультета такого понятия не было. Доктор разразился длиннющей речью, полной незнакомых слов, из которых чаще всего повторялось «амнезия». Надо будет посмотреть потом, что они все значат.  
  
Еще было страшно, что кто-нибудь из прислуги мог их вчера услышать. Ссорились они довольно громко, а по сторонам Меропа не оглядывалась. Пусть даже сразу они не обратили внимания (хотя, когда это слуги спокойно мимо господских дрязг проходили?), а сейчас могли вспомнить, сопоставить…  
И Том – пусть она и сказала ему сидеть в комнате, но он точно знал, что бабушка увидела то, что не предназначалось для ее глаз. Что испугалась, начала кричать… Но сын никому ничего не сказал, и Меропа надеялась, что и дальше будет молчать, даже с Кэти не поделится. Интересно, кстати, про питона он ей рассказывал? Мерлин, о чем она только думает!  
  
Но больше всего она боялась Томаса. Тот ведь знал, что Меропа — ведьма, видел, на что она способна. А что, если он с первого же взгляда?..  
  
Но именно Томас и успокоил ее окончательно, напомнив, что маглы до последнего готовы цепляться за свои, привычные объяснения.  
— Вот, значит, как оно вышло, — сказал, когда дверь за доктором Гейблом закрылась. — Сколько ни бегай от проклятия семейного, все равно догонит.  
— О чем вы говорите?  
  
Тот и рассказал. Что, в отличие от Риддлов, предки Мэри были благородного происхождения, но лет сто назад семью будто проклял кто. Дети или рождались слабыми и умирали во младенчестве, или поначалу казались здоровыми, но чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что «дом высок, а на чердаке пусто». Кто к отрочеству полным дурачком становился, кто умудрялся продержаться подольше, лет примерно до тридцати. Некоторые, правда, говорили, что всему виной не проклятие, а традиция вступать в брак с кузенами и кузинами.  
  
— В общем, когда двоюродный дед Мэри стал лунными ночами по деревне голым скакать, ее бабка помолвку со своим кузеном разорвала и сбежала с простолюдином… Ну, не с конюхом, само собой. С каким-то торговцем богатым. Родственники ее потом, конечно, знать перестали. Хотя Мэри принимают, не отказываются. — Томас помолчал, вздохнул тяжело. — Мать у нее здорова, а память и сейчас такая, что дай бог нам в ее годы. Брат еще в молодости где-то в Африке сгинул, но тоже вроде был в своем уме. Да и с Мэри… кто ж знал, что так будет?  
  
Меропа, как могла, постаралась его успокоить. Напомнила, что – по словам доктора – память еще может восстановиться. Но, как ни грустно ей было видеть его горе, сквозь сожаление пробивалась и мерзкая, постыдная радость от того, что ее никто не подозревает. Разве что Том? Но Меропа надеялась, что он, даже если все поймет, не выдаст ее.  
  
***  
  
Поговорить с Томом о случившемся все-таки пришлось. Вернее, он сам начал разговор:  
— А бабушка теперь сумасшедшая, да? — спросил.  
— Не говори ерунды! У нее «амнезия», болезнь такая.  
— А-а, это хорошо, — кивнул Том. Меропа только вздохнула: чего уж хорошего? — А то Рикки, лавочников сын, сказал, что она сумасшедшая и ее теперь в желтый дом отправят. Но это же неправда?  
— Конечно, нет! Рикки глупости говорит, а ты повторяешь. Никто никого никуда не отправит.  
— Обещаешь? — И снова прозвучало, как приказ, а ведь просила! Но в этот раз Меропа не стала делать замечание, да и Том, казалось, сам понял, что перегнул палку: — Ой, извини.  
— Обещаю, — твердо сказала Меропа.  
  
Уже на пороге Том обернулся, и сердце снова замерло. Наверняка сейчас спросит: «Это ведь ты сделала?»  
  
— А почему тот дом желтый?  
— Ой… не знаю, — ответила, не скрывая облегчения. — Покрасили, наверное, так.  
  
***  
  
Жить рядом с Мэри, пусть и позабывшей все, что можно, но сохранившей имевшиеся навыки и привычки, оказалось не так и сложно. Конечно, она путалась в именах и лицах, считала Томаса то своим отцом, то дядей, а Томми — видимо, в зависимости от одежды — принимала или за сына своего брата (будучи совершенно уверенной, что тот, не доживший и до двадцати пяти, вернулся с войны и обзавелся семьей), или за ребенка кого-то из прислуги. Меропе пришлось запомнить чуть ли не дюжину имен: для Мэри она теперь была одной из служанок (из тех, которые прислуживали ей в детстве), причем каждый раз новой. Сперва она поправляла Мэри и объясняла, кто она такая, но та терялась, плакала, говорила, что ее сын еще слишком юн, чтобы обзавестись семьей (а то и вовсе еще не родился). И постепенно Меропа просто стала отзываться на все произносимые свекровью имена.  
  
О вечерних посиделках в гостиной никто уже и не вспоминал. Играть Мэри перестала, а Меропе стало не до этого, и пианино в гостиной умолкло окончательно.  
Единственное, что из «прошлой жизни» еще интересовало Мэри – это розы. Она могла проводить в саду или оранжерее почти все время, и Меропа старалась, чтобы у нее была такая возможность. Когда могла – сама сопровождала ее туда, а если была занята – просила Томаса или Лиззи.  
  
Так же, как после отъезда Тома, Меропу никто ни в чем не винил. Но себя-то не обманешь! Если бы она в свое время постаралась стать не только «настоящей миссис Риддл», но и настоящей ведьмой! Или еще не поздно?  
  
***  
  
«Это не должно повториться! Я больше не допущу ничего подобного, никогда, ни за что!» — думала она, входя во «Флориш и Блоттс», книжный магазин в Косом переулке. Надо было учиться магии – как училась когда-то магловским наукам. Но если с ними все было просто – где сама догадалась, где помогли, — то сейчас…  
  
— Мерлин, как же во всем этом разобраться? — бормотала она, стоя в отделе «Чары и заклинания» и глядя на высокие полки, от пола до потолка заполненные книгами. Какие же чары ей нужны? Вернее, с чего начать? — «Стандартная книга заклинаний, часть первая»… Да, видимо, с этой – все-таки первая часть! — решила она. — Ой, а всего их семь! Такое пока выучишь! А может, взять «Теорию магии»?  
  
У этой частей не было. Но зачем ей теория? Ей бы что-нибудь практическое… Например, как «Трансфигурация для начинающих» с соседней полки.  
  
— «Развитие и упадок Тёмных искусств»… — продолжила она копаться на полках. Нет, это точно не надо! «Антология заклинаний XVIII века», «Эффектные заклинания для весельчаков»… Может, купить? Нет, ей в последнее время как-то не до веселья. Ой, «Домашний справочник целителя»! Он точно нужен! Или не нужен? Как бы еще найти кого-то, кто поможет не утонуть в этом море накопленных волшебниками знаний!  
  
Взгляд упал на невзрачную, совсем тоненькую книжку, напечатанную даже не на пергаменте – на сероватой бумаге. «Скоромагия. Заочный курс колдовства для начинающих», — значилось на обложке.  
Да, такое могло подойти. Меропа взяла из корзины верхнюю брошюру, пролистала – и двух дюжин заклинаний не наберется, больше половины – знакомые. Так ведь ей ведь много и не нужно: живет среди маглов, в быту колдовство почти не использует; а начать можно и с этого. Зато точно не запутается.  
Теперь заглянуть в отдел со сказками – не появилось ли продолжения про хитрого Альберта – и можно идти к кассе.  
  
***  
  
В больших магазинах Меропа всегда чувствовала себя неуверенно. Продавцов много, и почти все незнакомые – то ли дело в лавке в Малом Хэнглтоне, или хоть здесь же, в Косом, в аптеке миссис Боббин, где она почти год покупала нужное зелье. А во «Флориш и Блоттс»… Который раз сюда приходит, а парня за прилавком ни разу не видела. Тот улыбнулся одними губами, взял брошюру. Кажется, он еще не научился справляться с эмоциями: рот округлился, брови поползли вверх. Сочувственно взглянул на Меропу: «Себе берете? Или родственнику какому?»  
Ответить она не успела.  
  
— Милочка, да выбросьте вы этот мусор! — услышала вдруг. Оглянулась: рядом стояла уже немолодая ведьма, невысокая и худощавая, но совершенно не производившая впечатления хрупкой. — И не стыдно продавать такое? — это уже продавцу. Меропе на секунду показалось, что тот готов спрятаться под прилавок.  
— Э-э-э… Профессор Марчбэнкс… так это… завезли нам.  
— Ко мне во двор однажды соседский гиппогриф забрел и кучу дерьма «завез». Так что мне, эту кучу продать теперь?  
— Ну-у… Это… в аптеку можно, — не сдавался парнишка. Впрочем, на мадам Марчбэнкс это впечатления не произвело.  
— Тьфу на вас! — сказала она в сердцах и опять повернулась к Меропе: — А тебе эта гадость зачем? Сквиб, что ли?  
— Кажется, нет, — ответила, немного растерявшись перед ее напором. — Наверняка нет.  
Сквиб точно не устроил бы то, что она.  
— В Хогвартсе, конечно, не училась?  
Меропа покачала головой.  
— Ну-ка, выйдем поговорим! — в рукав вцепились костлявые пальцы с длинными, выкрашенными в сливовый цвет, ногтями.  
  
Устроились они на скамейке перед входом в кафе. Меропа рассказала, что отец их с братом так в Хогвартс и не отправил – непонятно, почему. Может, даже получив письмо, не поверил, что его растяпистая дочь – не сквиб. А может, просто не хотел, чтобы они с братом, чистокровные, учились вместе с теми, кого он и на порог бы не пустил.  
  
— Чистокро-овные! — передразнила мадам Марчбэнкс. — Гонору полно, а умений… И сами не знают, с какой стороны за палочку взяться, и детей непонятно чему учат. — Смерила Меропу взглядом: — Неужели и ты из такого семейства? Я, признаться, сперва за маглорожденную приняла. Там тоже бывают родители: сперва письмо профукают, потом – профессору от ворот поворот, сами, мол, справимся! А года через два-три не знают, что и делать. Хорошо хоть, министерство зашевелилось – курсы придумали для таких неучей.  
— Меня зовут Меропа Ри… Вернее, Гонт. То есть, сейчас Риддл, по мужу, но вообще я из Гонтов.  
— Надо же, Гонты… Давно про них не слыхала. Вернее, ничего хорошего не слыхала, а так придумывают разное, повторять не хочется.  
— Вы про курсы говорили для таких, как я, — решила Меропа вернуться к тому, что ее больше всего заинтересовало. Слушать сплетни про свою семью ей не хотелось. — Это что-то вроде уроков по аппарации?  
— Не совсем. «Экстернат» называется. Еще одно магловское изобретение, на этот раз не глупое, вроде их патефонов или как его там?.. А-а, «радива». Только там не учат, как в школе, а больше задания выдают, ну и проверяют, само собой. А если хочешь учиться – все равно надо кого-нибудь просить или нанимать. Нет, можно и самому, конечно, только это тяжелее – никто ни взглядом свежим не взглянет, ни подскажет, что к чему.  
Меропа терпеть не могла просить: мешал то ли детский страх обратить на себя внимание, то ли фамильный гонтовский гонор… от которого ее семье, надо сказать, одни неприятности. Так что лучше глубоко вздохнуть, прогоняя страх, вспомнить все свои победы – от пари с Соуром до выступления в Оксфорде – и, пока снова не успела испугаться, выпалить:  
— Профессор Марчбэнкс, вы бы не могли стать моим преподавателем?  
Ту ее просьба мало того, что не рассердила — не удивила:  
— Отчего ж не стать? Не ты первая такая. По пять сиклей за одно занятие – не много?  
«Полтора фунта», — привычно перевела она на магловские деньги. Хоуп ей платил примерно столько же за свой путь в высшее общество. А Соур за уроки парселтанга – так и вообще пять. Конечно, обычные учителя куда меньше получали, но ведь профессор Марчбэнкс будет ее не чтению с математикой учить.  
— Нет, что вы. Я согласна.  
  
Из магазина Меропа ушла с тяжелой стопкой книг: той самой «первой частью» по чарам, «Теорией магии» (оказалось, что без нее не обойтись), а еще учебниками по гербологии, трансфигурации и зельям. Заодно пришлось купить «Историю магии». Меропа в жизни бы не заинтересовалась тем, что было давным-давно, но профессору Марчбэнкс, пусть и не сразу, но удалось ее убедить, что нет смысла просто «учиться заклинаниям». Раз уж взялась самостоятельно подтягиваться по школьной программе, нужно будет сдать хотя бы СОВы. На ТРИТОНах она не настаивала – до них даже не все студенты Хогвартса доходят. Но достичь «совершенно обыкновенного волшебного уровня» (минимум по восьми предметам – для пятикурсников и по пяти – для «экстернов»), по ее словам, мог любой болван.  
  
— «Чары», «Трансфигурация» и «История магии» обязательны для всех, — начала перечислять профессор.  
— А почему «История…», — не утерпела Меропа. — Ну, чары и превращения – это понятно…  
— А потому, милая, что самое главное, чему нас учит «История магии» — что она ничему нас не учит, — ответила загадкой Гризельда. Ладно, кто Меропа такая, чтобы обсуждать политику Департамента магического образования? — А ты вообще чем заниматься собираешься? Для чего все эти занятия?  
  
На этот вопрос у нее ответа не было. Для чего? Чтобы управляться с собственной магией. Чтобы больше никто не пострадал от того, что она бестолковая неумеха! Но эти фразы, звучавшие так убедительно, когда она произносила их мысленно, наверняка окажутся очень глупыми, если сказать вслух.  
  
— У меня когда-то неплохо получались некоторые зелья. Вот я и подумала…  
— А-а, зелья! — кажется, в голосе Гризельды промелькнуло разочарование. — Ну что ж, значит, с четвертым предметом понятно. И с пятым тоже – вместе с зельями всегда сдают гербологию. Тогда у тебя шесть получается – вместе с защитой от Темных искусств…  
— А это еще зачем? — нахмурилась Меропа, которая и так не представляла, где найти на все время.  
— Как зачем?! — Гризельда чуть не подпрыгнула от возмущения. — Вот представь: идешь ты на реку, заходишь в воду, а там – каппа? Что будешь делать?  
— В нашем озере не водятся каппы.  
— Сегодня не водятся, завтра – водятся, — не сдавалась та. — А если на оборотня наткнешься?  
  
Меропа представила себе оборотня – такого, как был нарисован на обложке одной из книг по защите: огромного, взъерошенного, с длинных клыков капает темная (уж не от крови ли?) слюна. Он стоял посреди главной улицы Малого Хэнглтона, смотрел на нее и плотоядно облизывался.  
  
— Аппарирую, — ответила. — Это я уже умею.  
  
Гризельда чертыхалась, приводила все новые аргументы, но Меропа все не соглашалась. Да у нее и денег не было, чтобы платить за этот, совершенно лишний, по ее мнению, предмет. С остальными пятью бы справиться.  
  
Первую встречу назначили уже на следующий вечер. «Верхний Флэгли, Цветочная, восемнадцать» — так звучал адрес.  
Верхний Флэгли… Там когда-то жила ее мама. Может, Гризельда Марчбэнкс даже встречала ее? Как бы решиться и спросить!  
  
***  
  
Меропа растерла правую руку, но она, казалось, еще больше заболела. Зато теперь она знала, что будет самым трудным в ее магическом образовании. Нет, не заклинания, в которых Меропа хоть что-то понимала. И даже не трансфигурация – почти неизвестный ей до этого дня раздел магии. Не гербология, которую придется изучать самостоятельно, не считая пары часов еженедельной практики в министерских теплицах. И, само собой, не зелья. Нет, самым трудным и неприятным обещало стать обучение древнему и уже забытому маглами искусству писать пером. С ума сойти – обычным, даже не заколдованным (такие, наоборот, на экзамене запрещались) птичьим пером! А ведь Меропа до сих пор даже чернильную ручку не сумела освоить, предпочтя ей карандаш – с него хотя бы ничего не разбрызгивалось. Да и тот использовала только для писем Соуру, на парселтанге. Для иных писем, записок и прочего у нее был «Ремингтон», удивительное магловское изобретение для тех, кому попадать по клавишам было легче, чем выписывать сложную вязь букв. Ну что ж, никто и не говорил, что стать ведьмой будет легко.  
  
Меропа развернула пергаментный свиток со своими каракуля… с планом ее обучения. Ладно, все не так уж и плохо – почти половину букв разобрать можно. И у нее еще около года на практику – следующие экзамены для экстернов только в августе – после того, как сдадут СОВы или ТРИТОНы студенты Хогвартса. Так, что тут у нас?  
  
«Мини(клякса) агии, об(зачеркнуто) Отдел магического об(клякса) кстернат, по средм с 8 утра до 6 вечера».  
Это понятно – в ближайшую среду надо будет выбрать время и зарегистрироваться в программе ускоренного внешкольного обучения. Там ее протестируют, выдадут задание с учетом имеющихся знаний и график практики в теплицах.  
Дальше было совсем неразборчиво, но Меропа помнила – профессор Марчбэнкс рассказывала, как и чему будет учить. Упомянула и о том, что для уроков зелий ей стоит найти другого преподавателя.  
  
— С Хогвартса еще не любила все эти котлы вонючие. Вот защита от Темных сил – другое дело. Точно не хочешь?  
Меропа помотала головой.  
— Ну и глупая ты. Ладно, о чем я? Ага, зельевар. М-да, тот еще вопросец. Лучше всего бы к аптекарю – но они незнакомого человека в жизни не возьмут, еще и необученного. А другие… Те, кто поумнее – давно в Отделе тайн в лабораториях своих закопались, носа наружу не высунут. А остальным я своему низзлу корма насыпать не доверю. Хотя был один мальчик, Альбус...  
«Мальчик?» — хотела переспросить Меропа, но промолчала. Учитывая возраст профессора Марчбэнкс, «мальчик» вполне мог быть даже старше Соура.  
— Одна беда – не берет он частных учеников. Сколько ни предлагала – ни в какую!  
— А может, я сама с ним поговорю? — Соур когда-то тоже не брал, но для нее решил сделать исключение.  
— Нет уж, бесполезно. И еще один мальчишка есть, — добавила, помолчав. — Тоже голова не совсем пустая. Этот, может, и не откажется. Только он, — она запнулась, — странный немного. «Коллекционер».  
Как будто это что-то объясняло! Зато вспомнилось, что так же называла себя Хепзиба Смит. Меропа уже была не уверена, что хочет встретиться с кем-то, похожим на нее.  
— Артефакты собирает? — спросила неприязненно.  
— Да нет, людей.  
  
Воображение тут же подбросило картинку – огромная комната, вроде гостиной Хепзибы, а на стенах – огромные коробки, где, как трава в гербариях, хранятся засушенные люди. Вокруг запястий, лодыжек и шеи – темный след удерживающего заклинания, лица поблескивают от консерванта…  
Видимо, Гризельда все поняла по ее лицу, рассмеялась:  
— Ну что ты, милая! Это же я так сказала. Зельевара нашего, чтобы он с тобой возиться решил, заинтересовать надо. Умением каким, или связями, или мордашкой симпатич… Ну, это точно не твое, — заключила, оглядев Меропу с головы до ног.  
— А то, что я – потомок Слизерина, не может его заинтересовать?  
— Ха! А я – внебрачная дочь Мерли… Хотя погоди-ка! Ты ж говорила, что из Гонтов? — Меропа кивнула. — Ну, тогда попробуем. Во-от, а еще спрашивала: «Зачем нужна история магии?» Сегодня же ему напишу.  
  
О том, что этот «мальчишка» согласился учить ее зельеварению, профессор Марчбэнкс сообщила еще полчаса назад. Его имя она тоже продиктовала, вот и оно: Гор(клякса)агхорн.  
  
«Гораций Слагхорн», — вспомнила Меропа. Судя по словам профессора – напыщенный и неприятный тип. «Коллекционер».  
Впрочем, после Соура ей ли кого-то бояться?  
  
***  
  
Гораций Слагхорн оказался довольно молодым магом. Может, лет на пять старше Меропы, а может и того меньше. Невысокий (конечно, если сравнивать с Томом или Алки Борджином, сама она все равно была ниже него на пару дюймов). Плотный, но не толстый, нет — скорее крепкий; даже наметившееся брюшко его не портило. Вместо мантии – магловский костюм в мелкую клетку; светлые волосы, по магловской же моде зачесанные назад. Широкое румяное лицо, доброжелательная улыбка. Выглядел ее новый учитель располагающе. Совсем не похож на Хепзибу.  
  
— Добро пожаловать на первый урок, миссис Риддл, — широко улыбнулся он. Не слишком ли широко? Может, притворяется, а на самом деле вовсе не рад ее видеть? — Мадам Марчбэнкс сказала, что вы потомок самого Салазара Слизерина?  
— Да, это так. — Кажется, прозвучало довольно холодно, но он не смутился.  
— А я учился на факультете Слизерина, — сказал так гордо, что Меропа невольно улыбнулась. Слагхорн ответил, и в этот раз его улыбка уже не показалась ей фальшивой. Лед между ними понемногу таял.  
  
На столе появился тускло блестевший сероватый котел.  
— Нравится? Оловянный, друг и помощник первокурсника. Да и не только его, множество зелий лучше всего готовятся именно в таком. А вы какие предпочитаете?  
  
Слагхорн расспрашивал и о том, какой котел был когда-то у мамы, и о том, какой бы хотелось ей самой. Потом они поболтали о свойствах и качествах котлов разных материалов и размеров; где лучше покупать различные ингредиенты и как их обрабатывать в зависимости от времени сбора, изготовителя и видов сохранных заклинаний. О том, как влияют на качества приготовляемых зелий время года или фазы луны. О многом Меропа недавно прочитала в новом учебнике, так что вполне могла поддержать беседу. Да и послушать профессора Слагхорна было интересно. А когда он, умолкнув, призвал с полки свиток, Меропа вдруг с удивлением поняла, что ее, кажется, только что проэкзаменовали. Это и был тот самый «сортировочный тест», которым пугала профессор Марчбэнкс. Но ведь все оказалось так просто и совсем не страшно!  
  
— Перед вами – список зелий, которые приготавливают на первом курсе, — развернул свиток Слагхорн.  
— Такой маленький! — не удержалась она. В списке и правда было не больше двух дюжин названий.  
— На первом курсе на освоение каждого зелья уходит, в среднем, неделя. Иногда больше, плюс экзамены, каникулы и прочее. Я рассчитываю работать с вами хотя бы вдвое быстрее. Вы же не первокурсница, которая впервые видит котел. Как мне рассказала мадам Марчбэнкс, вы вполне практикующий зельевар. Кстати, что-нибудь из этого списка уже варили?  
— Его – точно сумею, — ткнула она в зелье от прыщей. — И еще этот вариант гербицида.  
— А другие знаете?  
— Да. Мы же в деревне жили, мама часто выполняла заказы местных жителей.  
— Маглов? — удивленно вытаращился Слагхорн. Меропа снова насторожилась, и не зря: — Но ведь это противозаконно! Статут о секретности запрещает продавать маглам какие-то ни было зелья. Вам стоит сказать своей матушке…  
— Она умерла больше десяти лет назад.  
— О-о… — теперь лицо Слагхорна выражало смесь раскаяния и сочувствия. — Простите! Но сами вы никогда такого не делали, правда?  
Меропа пожала плечами – пусть понимает, как хочет.  
— А вот зелье забвения я еще ни разу не готовила. Можно?  
  
Вместо ответа Слагхорн снова взмахнул палочкой, отпирая шкафы с ингредиентами.  
  
***  
  
Выбрать и разложить их в нужном порядке оказалось легко. Налила основу, добавила первый ингредиент. Кажется, пока все шло правильно.  
Теперь «медленно нагревать в течение двадцати секунд». Меропа немного занервничала: как это – медленно? Совсем? Или не очень?  
Зажгла огонь под котлом – совсем крохотный. Пусть будет «очень медленно». Как отсчитывать секунды, она уже знала – почти как длительность нот в музыке. «Раз-и, два-и…»  
  
«Пятна-дцать, шестна-дцать…»  
Основа в котле даже не думала нагреваться, а времени почти не осталось. Меропа увеличила огонь… кажется, слишком резко!  
Основа почернела, вспенилась и полезла через верх, как убегающее молоко.  
— Ой! — только и осталось сказать, глядя на расплавившуюся ложку и несколько прогоревших пятен на столе.  
  
Мерлин, да что же она за дура! И в прошлый раз так было, когда хотела по рецепту из книги сварить зелье бездетности. Она сказала профессору Марчбэнкс, что зелья хорошо получались? Да ничего у нее не получается, ничего! И никогда не…  
  
— Успокойтесь, миссис Риддл, — Меропа и не заметила, как Слагхорн отчистил от гари котел и привел стол в порядок. — Ну-ну, не стоит расстраиваться. Зелья – один из самых сложных предметов.  
«Спасибо, мне теперь намного легче!» — сердито подумала она.  
— Вы говорили, что раньше всегда смотрели, как варит зелья ваша мама, и помогали ей? — Меропа кивнула. — А она сидела слева или справа от вас?  
Интересно, зачем это ему? Прикрыла глаза, вспоминая.  
— Слева.  
— Вот и прекрасно, — Слагхорн освободил место слева от нее, поставил там точно такой же котел. Выбрал те же ингредиенты. — А сейчас вы будете наблюдать за мной. Наблюдать и повторять то, что я делаю. Приступим?  
— А-а-а… Да, — несколько растерянно ответила Меропа. Раньше ее никогда так не учили.  
  
Она повторяла все действия Слагхорна, стараясь не сильно запаздывать. Получалось неплохо – по крайней мере, основа нагрелась, не взорвавшись. И цвет на каждом этапе был правильный, она сверялась с табличкой. Но все равно потрясенно умолкла, когда Слагхорн, перелив из котла в фиал немного зелья и взмахнув над образцом палочкой, объявил:  
— Великолепно! Просто великолепно! Поздравляю с первым самостоятельно освоенным зельем, миссис Риддл!  
  
***  
  
Новое занятие поглощало почти все свободное время, а его с тех пор, как Мэри заболела, и так оставалось немного. Меропа теперь только вспоминала ту размеренную и, надо сказать, несколько скучноватую жизнь, которую она вела со времени отъезда Тома. Зато теперь скучать было некогда.  
  
С Гризельдой Марчбэнкс они встречались каждый рабочий день, вернее, вечер, кроме субботнего. Три часа занятий – один на чары, остальное – на трансфигурацию. Практических занятий, само собой. Теорию приходилось изучать самостоятельно. Конечно, если Меропа чего-то не понимала, профессор Марчбэнкс подсказывала – спокойно и доброжелательно, и это было странно и очень приятно. Меропа уже настроилась, что с ней не станут церемониться, и уроки магии будут напоминать первые занятия с Соуром. Но, насколько Гризельда Марчбэнкс была грубовата и язвительна в обычной жизни, настолько она становилась терпеливой и снисходительной на уроках. Она не сердилась, если приходилось много раз подряд показывать, как должны лежать пальцы на рукоятке палочки, или то и дело уточнять высоту завершающей заклинание петли. В первые дни Меропа при каждой неудаче замирала, ожидая злобного окрика – в глубине души уверенная, что другого не заслуживает. А профессор Марчбэнкс только удивлялась:  
– Да что ж ты дергаешься так, я ж тебя не бью!  
«Вы – нет».  
– Вот и не зажимайся, подумаешь – не вышло разок!  
«Пятый разок».  
– Давай-ка еще. Между предплечьем и кистью – прямой угол, забыла? Прямо-ой!  
– Я так рукой не смогу пошевелить.  
– А иначе ей и шевелить незачем! Ну, начали!  
– Репаро. – И движение, от которого давно уставшая рука, кажется, вот-вот отвалится.  
– Громче! Не бурчи себе под нос, до невербальных заклинаний нам с тобой – как до луны на дохлом гиппогрифе. И одной кистью работай, не маши руками, ты не ветряная мельница.  
– Репаро! Ой, получилось!  
– Не существует заклинания «Ойполучилос», – усмехнулась профессор Марчбэнкс, рассматривая восстановленную Меропой чашку. – Очень, очень неплохо. – И тут же снова грохнула ее об пол: – Еще разок закрепим – и перерыв.  
  
Но и во время перерывов Меропе не удавалось отдохнуть. Расстроенная тем, что она категорически отказалась готовиться к СОВам по защите от темных сил, профессор Марчбэнкс все равно старалась хоть что-то ей показать, чему-то научить.  
  
– А вот заблудишься где-нибудь в Ночном переулке и встретишь там развеселую компанию. Что будешь делать?  
– Оглушающее заклинание? – предположила Меропа, только чтобы не молчать.  
– А ты его знаешь? Ну-ну, – не поверила Гризельда, когда она кивнула. – Ну-ка, – вытащила палочку, поднялась: – Давай, бей!  
– Что?!  
– Что слышала. Представь, что я – урод какой-нить из Ночного, и сейчас лишу тебя кошелька, вон той цацки на шее, – она кивнула на видневшуюся в вырезе мантии цепочку с медальоном, – и это… чести девичьей! Бей, сказано, а не хихикай!  
Ну, ладно. С Морфином тогда неплохо получилось.  
– Ступефай!  
Гризельда отклонила ее заклинание, даже не покачнувшись.  
– Еще раз! Ну что, уже не смешно?  
Еще раз, и еще, и еще. Меняя положение палочки, наклон туловища, взмах и громкость заклинания. А потом, когда Меропа уже с ног валилась от усталости, Гризельда довольно кивала и заявляла, что перерыв окончен, отдохнули – пора и честь знать, а теперь займемся трансфигурацией.  
  
– Мы ж одноступенчатое превращение одной материи в другую закончили? Закончили. Эссе в министерство отнесла?  
Она кивнула:  
– Уже и проверили – «Выше ожидаемого».  
– Хм-м… А я вот ожидала «Превосходно». Ты ж все знала?  
– Не успела закончить.  
Дурацкое перо наконец-то начало слушаться: по крайней мере, теперь в ее записях было куда больше букв, чем клякс, но писала она все еще медленно.  
– Ну, ничего, ничего. Следующий раздел читала?  
– Д-да, – ответила неуверенно.  
Она его читала, правда. Кажется. По крайней мере, заснула она вчера в кресле с книгой в руках. И проснулась там же.  
– Ну что ж. Тогда у тебя наверняка получится превратить этот нож… Скажем, в ложку.  
«Превращение двух видов материи в одну из них с изменением формы», – всплыло в памяти. Значит, все-таки читала. Может, и сделать получится – пусть и не сразу.  
  
***  
  
С профессором Марчбэнкс Меропа встречалась только по вечерам, уложив спать Тома и убедившись, что у Мэри все в порядке: она в своей комнате, а кто-нибудь из служанок дежурит неподалеку, чтобы прибежать, если той что-нибудь понадобится. Зато по средам и субботам ее не было дома целый день. В субботу она встречалась со Слагхорном, а в среду с самого утра уходила в Министерство, где в Департаменте магического образования, в самом конце узкого коридора, была стеклянная дверь, так плотно заклеенная разноцветными объявлениями, что среди них почти потерялась табличка: «Отделение ускоренного магического обучения», а чуть ниже, в скобках, маленькими буквами: «Экстернат».  
  
Волшебников, то ли никогда не учившихся в Хогвартсе, то ли не сумевших его закончить, а теперь решивших, что лучше поздно, чем никогда, оказалось не так и мало – человек тридцать. В основном взрослые; самый старший, тучный маг в потертой мантии, был примерно ровесником Томаса. Он смущенно признался, что решил «на старости лет» наверстать упущенное – его отец когда-то решил, что с семейным бизнесом – разведением породистых низзлов – он и без учебы справится. Был один маглорожденный парень и две девушки, которых не отпустили в Хогвартс родители.  
Детей, вернее, подростков, было только двое. Один, державшийся особняком, представился по фамилии: «Рэдфорд» (имя так и не назвал). С остальными он почти не разговаривал, но на вопрос, почему он здесь, все же ответил. Сказал, что обучение в Хогвартсе неэффективно: много времени тратится впустую, на совершенно не нужные предметы или «межличностные взаимодействия». «В первый же день за завтраком меня отвлекли трижды, – пояснил он. – Один раз попросили передать чай, второй – сахар, а третий раз рядом со мной присела чужая сова». После этого ужасного происшествия одиннадцатилетний мистер Рэдфорд попросил родителей его из школы забрать, о чем ни разу не пожалел: за прошедшие три года он почти освоил программу, и теперь готовился к ТРИТОНам по десяти предметам. Рэдфорд приходил каждую среду за пять минут до начала занятий и дожидался открытия дверей, стоя исключительно у второй от лифта колонны.  
Второй из подростков, Артемис, появлялся не чаще раза в месяц, всовывал преподавателям пачку исписанных свитков пергамента и смущенно выслушивал их замечания о том, что на контрольных работах не должно быть пятен от чая, грязных рук и «Мерлин, скажите мне, что это не драконий навоз!» Его родители были путешественниками, и в свое время поддержали сына, не пожелавшего отказываться от привычной бродячей жизни даже ради учебы.  
  
В восемь утра открывались двери, и студенты расходились по маленьким, рассчитанным на полдюжины человек, классам. Сдавали домашние работы и писали проверочные, по результатам которых их должны были в начале августа допустить до экзамена. Успехами в чарах, трансфигурации и зельях Меропа была довольна, с гербологией тоже все шло неплохо. Единственный предмет, который ей никак не давался – история магии. Кто бы мог подумать, что все эти имена и даты будут исчезать из памяти почти сразу после прочтения новой главы? Из четырех эссе она только по одному получила «Выше ожидаемого», еще два написала на «Удовлетворительно» и одно – «Плохо». Еще одно «Плохо» – и ее не допустят до экзамена (а поскольку «история» – обязательный предмет, то и ко всем остальным тоже, придется отложить сдачу СОВ по меньшей мере на год). Черт бы побрал эти правила, а заодно всех великих чародеев, изобретателей или вечно бунтовавших гоблинов, чьи имена никак не желали запоминаться!  
  
***  
  
Четыре-пять часов на теоретические занятия по разным предметам и еще два – на практику в теплицах. А потом – снова аппарировать в Верхний Флэгли, к профессору Марчбэнкс. Чаще всего Меропа успевала по дороге заглянуть домой, проверить, как дела у Тома. Но он или болтался с Кэти и прочими детьми по округе, или возился на заднем дворе «Висельника». Завидев мать, неизменно радовался и бежал навстречу, но и ее уходам не огорчался:  
– Ты иди, иди. И я пойду – у нас там турнир!  
– Какой еще турнир?  
– Рыцарский, – пояснил Том. – Во имя прекрасной дамы.  
  
Через десять минут ей нужно было быть у Гризельды, но любопытство оказалось сильнее. Вместе с Томом заглянула на пустырь, где собрались едва ли не все деревенские мальчишки его возраста и старше. Том объяснил, что палки у них в руках – это мечи. Кэти тоже была, но, к удивлению Меропы, не в роли «дамы». Нет, она, так же, как и мальчишки, вооружилась длинной палкой, а на голову вместо шлема надела старую дырявую миску. А на перевернутом ящике (видимо, призванном изображать трон) сидела ее кукла – все еще в красивом платье, но уже без шляпы; соломенные волосы спутались, а один глаз перестал открываться. В общем, «королева» полностью соответствовала своему странному воинству.  
  
В следующий раз вместо турнира «рыцари» искали клад. Миссис Лонстон, в чей огород привела пиратская карта, сначала долго гонялась за кладоискателями с хворостиной, а потом пообещала по фартингу тем, кто вернется и так же хорошо вскопает вторую половину огорода.  
  
Потом, подзуживаемые неуемной фантазией Тома и энтузиазмом Кэти, отряд отправился в поход «на римлян». Игравшие их роль свиньи мистера Брюарда подняли визг – в Вильямс Оранж наверняка слышно было. А уж как потом орал сам владелец образцового свинарника! Риддлам пришлось раскошелиться на ремонт ограждения. Тома всего лишь отругали и отправили на два часа в пустую комнату – подумать над своим поведением; а вот большинство деревенских детишек после объяснения с родителями потом несколько дней обедали стоя и спали на животах, клятвенно обещая не слушать больше «этого паршивца из большого дома». Но спины и задницы в конце концов зажили, и веселая компания отправилась к озеру – выманивать оттуда Кракена. Откуда он появился там, где раньше жили только утки, лягушки и цапли – не знал никто, кроме Тома.  
  
«Ходют за этим господинчиком, как привязанные, потом плачутся!» – говорили в деревне.  
  
Меропа искренне надеялась, что «привязывал» их Том обещаниями новых развлечений, а не чем-то похуже. Спросила его об этом, и он заверил, что больше не использует магию, чтобы кого-то в чем-то убедить.  
– Я лучше сначала научусь все правильно делать, – тихо сказал. И Меропа с ним согласилась.  
  
***  
  
Она боялась, что после того, как Мэри заболела, Том перестанет проводить с ней время. И она бы его поняла – самой порой тяжело было выносить пустой взгляд, слезы на ровном месте, и отзываться на множество чужих имен. Но Том, казалось, не замечал, что с бабушкой что-то не так. Водил Мэри по зимнему саду, рассказывая о каждой из роз – как когда-то она рассказывала ему. Читал ей вслух, иногда сопровождал в поездках в Большой Хэнглтон. И, казалось, на Мэри это действовало благотворно.  
  
Как-то, вернувшись из Министерства – на улице как раз похолодало, и Том вместо прогулки грелся с бабушкой у камина, – Меропа услышала их разговор.  
– А помнишь, Томми, как ты подарил мне на день рождения букет роз, срезав их в саду? Цветения одной из них я ждала три года… Так что даже не знала, отругать тебя как следует, или просто порадоваться, что ты меня так любишь.  
– Папа наверняка тебя очень любил, – ответил Том.  
  
Меропа замерла. Кажется, Мэри принимала Тома за его отца – своего сына. Но все равно – раньше она об этом не вспоминала! Может, и правда еще не все потеряно? И если объяснить ей, как на самом деле обстоят дела…  
  
В коридоре что-то грохнуло – наверное, Лиззи снова то ли споткнулась, то ли просто руки дырявые… Мэри вздрогнула, помолчала… Снова повернулась к Тому:  
– Мальчик… все время забываю, как тебя зовут…  
– Том.  
– Красивое имя… Когда у меня будет сын… Том, иди к себе. Мне нужно приготовиться к сегодняшнему вечеру. Мама сказала, что первый бал – одно из важнейших событий в жизни девушки.  
  
Меропа вздохнула. Что ж… может быть, Мэри вспомнит когда-нибудь всё? Но уж точно не сегодня. Вот если бы ее сын действительно вернулся – кто знает, вдруг это бы помогло?  
  
***  
  
Но если в Риддл-Хаусе Том всегда был занят – учился, развлекал бабушку, болтал с Белти, то во время его прогулок… Как-то, в очередной раз задвинув подальше гордость, Меропа попросила Мэгги присматривать за ним.  
  
– Если вам не трудно, конечно.  
– Ой, госпожа Риддл, да какие там трудности! Понятно, что будет напоен-накормлен, и даже это… руки вымоет! Не волнуйтесь ни о чем, езжайте по делам. Вы ж в Большой Хэнглтон, да? На фабрику свою? Мне бумажку одну на почту не забросите? Когда ж тот чертов автобус пустят?  
– Обещали к весне, – заверила ее Меропа. Конечно, ей совсем не трудно сделать круг в сторону Большого Хэнглтона. Почему бы не помочь тому, кто помогает тебе?  
  
Иногда Меропе приходило в голову, что она все-таки нашла сыну няню, которая нравится ему и устраивает ее. А главное – бесплатную.  
  
***  
  
Бесплатную…  
  
В последнее время это и правда стало едва ли не самым важным. Деньги в Гринготтсе таяли, как масло на горячем хлебе. Ремонт дороги, уроки магии – все требовало средств. А дела на фабрике изо дня в день становились хуже и хуже. Склад был забит, ежедневно туда поступали новые партии никому не нужного товара, и ни у кого из них: ни у Томаса, ни у Амбрустера, ни у самой Меропы не было представления, куда же его девать. Старые связи рвались, заказчики или разорялись, или просто отказывались от дальнейшего сотрудничества, а новых что-то не появлялось. Не удалось заключить контракт с открывшейся недавно киностудией – наверняка сыграло роль то, что в Большом Хэнглтоне до сих пор не было железнодорожной станции, а доставка через Вильямс Оранж выходила дороже и дольше, чем у обошедших их конкурентов. Без объяснений аннулировал крупный заказ Эйнтри. Конечно, неустойку они выплатили, но даже она оказалась каплей в море. Выручали только частники, владельцы небольших конюшен, вроде Брокстона, но их заказы не могли заткнуть ту финансовую дыру, в которую их семья медленно, но неуклонно проваливалась.  
  
Всю осень поглощенная изучением магии Меропа старалась не обращать на это внимание, отмахивалась от Амбрустера: «Не знаю. Не представляю. Сделайте хоть что-нибудь, вы же в этом лучше меня разбираетесь». Если бы в сутках было хотя бы вполовину больше времени! Она часто спрашивала себя, как живут остальные, вынужденные крутиться между магическим и магловским мирами: все эти маглорожденные, полукровки, мужья и жены маглов? Или все они выбирают только один, навсегда забывая о втором, и только она пытается усидеть на двух стульях?  
  
Если бы она могла выбрать! Но приходилось по возможности делить время и силы, иногда попеременно заглядывая в учебник по трансфигурации и отчеты Амбрустера, в которых расходы уже давно превышали доходы. Конечно, он утверждал, что все не так плохо – по сравнению с той же Америкой, где подобные мелкие предприятия разорялись тысячами. Им же это тяжелое время нужно просто пережить. Но уже к Рождеству стало ясно, что надо или закрывать фабрику, или…  
  
— Нет, это невозможно! Вы же не всерьез, Томас, мы не можем этого сделать!  
  
Продать лондонский дом! Как он только мог до этого додуматься! Нет-нет, что угодно - только не это!  
  
— А как же Джейн? Она там сто лет живет!  
— Двадцать четыре года, — вздохнул Томас. — Самое время сменить обстановку. Я уже поговорил с ней об этом – Джейн сказала, что с удовольствием переедет в Суссекс, к своей старшей дочери. Мы решили, что в этот раз она не станет возвращаться после рождественских каникул.  
  
Вот как – значит, он уже все решил. И даже не посоветовался с ней, Меропой. Но так даже лучше – не может ведь она постоянно думать за всех. Сейчас для нее главное – магия, а магловские дела подождут. Она же с ума сойдет, стараясь успеть и там, и там.  
  
И хоть было ужасно жаль: казалось, что обрывалась еще она ниточка, связывавшая ее с Томом, с моментами их недолгого счастья… Лучше побыстрее все оборвать, жить сегодняшним днем, забыть прошлое. И перестать, наконец, мысленно наигрывать ту чертову мелодию – одну из немногих, которые она могла сыграть хорошо. К черту любовь, тоску и ожидание шагов за дверью.  
Том не вернется.  
Ни завтра, ни через месяц, ни через год.  
Вообще никогда.


	27. Гораций Слагхорн

Следующий тест по истории магии удалось дотянуть до «Удовлетворительно», но к тому времени Меропа этот дурацкий предмет уже ненавидела. Она готовилась к экзаменам везде. И во время занятий с Томом. И в машине во время их поездок в Черрил – детям этот город понравился, и теперь они были готовы ездить туда каждое воскресенье. Читала за обедом, раз уж Мэри теперь было не до этикета, и во время докладов Амбрустера. А еще на конюшне, пока Брокстон рассказывал, как поживает «наш красавец», а увязавшиеся за ней Том и Кэти носились по крытому манежу или совали в морды лошадям пучки сухой травы.  
  
Зато с практическими занятиями к весне стало получше: если в начале их с Гризельдой уроков Меропа постоянно чувствовала себя только открывшим глаза щенком, который вечно спотыкается и путается в собственных лапах, то сейчас даже серьезные заклинания почти не вызывали сложностей. Правда, сил к концу урока совсем не оставалось, она чувствовала себя едва ли не сквибом, неспособным призвать и ложку с соседнего стола. Даже аппарировать почти перестала, предпочитая пользоваться камином или портключами. Зато у профессора Марчбэнкс сил было хоть отбавляй, что неудивительно: в отличие от маглов, здоровье и телесные возможности которых после определенного возраста шли на убыль, у волшебников магические способности с годами только увеличивались.  
  
В перерывах между чарами и трансфигурацией Меропа была готова ее придушить: вместо того, чтобы дать ей упасть на стул или диван и спокойно умереть часов на двадцать, Гризельда бодренько предлагала поработать, скажем, над щитовым заклятьем.  
– Я его и так знаю, – сквозь зубы отвечала Меропа.  
– Тогда давай, защищайся! – и, дав только подняться на ноги и выставить палочку: – Таранталлегра!  
«Спасибо, что не Ступефаем или чем похуже».  
Ее «дохлый» щит Гризельда пробила моментально, будь заклинание посерьезнее – Меропе бы несдобровать. А так только ногами подергала – неприятно, но не смертельно.  
– Ну ты что, заснула? Это был щит или вуалька, чтоб из-под нее глазки строить? Ступе…  
– Не надо, пожалуйста! – Меропа все-таки не выдержала. – Неужели не видите, что у меня просто не хватает сил отбить заклинание? Да, я слабая волшебница, и вы это прекрасно знаете! Я – не вы, и не ваша подруга из аврората, про которую вы вечно рассказываете, и не этот ваш… Альбус! (Меропа понятия не имела, кто это такой – кажется, один из учителей в Хогвартсе. Гризельда у него когда-то принимала экзамены и теперь вечно приводила в пример).  
Но профессора ее слезы не разжалобили.  
– Да тебя, если что, никто не будет спрашивать, что ты можешь и что умеешь. Нет сил отбить заклинание – отводи его.  
– Это как? – растерялась Меропа.  
– «Косой щит». Им редко пользуются: угол наклона надо суметь подобрать, и вообще – в бою такой не поставишь – рикошетом половину своих положить можно. А вот если один на один… Ну-ка, вставай, будем пробовать.  
Правильный угол наклона удалось подобрать быстро – с третьего раза. Меропа с удовольствием смотрела, как луч отправленного Гризельдой заклинания скользнул по ее щиту и ушел в сторону.  
– Ну вот, умница! А говорила, что не можешь. Ну что, отдохнула? Что у нас сегодня по трансфигурации?  
  
***  
  
Меропа отдавала себе отчет, что ее владение защитными заклинаниями ненамного улучшилось, но уверенности в себе уроки Гризельды придали. Теперь она уже не озиралась боязливо, проходя между готовыми сомкнуться стенами Ночного переулка. Ее больше не пугали местные обитатели, а они сами, казалось, почувствовали это и перестали цепляться к ней – то с просьбами подать пару кнатов на стопку огневиски или глоток дурманящего зелья, то с предложениями рассказать о будущем, то стараясь всучить «подлинный философский камень, жизнью тещи клянусь, что его у меня во дворе сам Фламель обронил».  
  
А может, ее просто принимали за свою? Иногда Меропе приходило в голову, что не слишком-то она от них отличается. Только мантия поприличнее и разговаривает получше, а так… Хитростью заставила магла на себе жениться… свела с ума его мать… а Хепзибу Смит так и вовсе убила. Сидеть бы ей давно в Азкабане, если бы не помощь Алки Борджина.  
  
***  
  
Десять галлеонов – за посредничество – она ему отнесла сразу же, вместе с платой «мистеру Эксу». К ее удивлению, Алки напрочь отказался от своей доли.  
– Я всегда сразу цену говорю. А раз не сказал – значит, и нечего тут. Считай, что я, ну, это… по-приятельски.  
Меропа кивнула и вышла, не попрощавшись.  
  
Вернулась через четверть часа – с коробкой котлокексов из «Дырявого котла» и с пачкой хорошего чая. По крайней мере, продавец того восточного магазинчика утверждал, что это именно хороший, и Алки, кажется, разделял его мнение.  
– Вот еще, придумала, тратить столько, – проворчал, но отказываться не стал.  
  
После Меропа еще несколько раз забегала к нему, и всегда не с пустыми руками, называя свои подношения «дружескими». Алки кривился, но чувствовалось, что ему ее визиты приятны. Как-то, видимо, решив, что все равно от нее не отделается, предложил остаться на чаепитие. И она согласилась (на всякий случай пройдясь по всей посуде очищающим заклинанием).  
  
Своим одиночеством и неустроенностью Алки порой напоминал Меропе Фрэнка. Но если тому жить полной жизнью не давали воспоминания о войне, то что заставляло Алки – человека небедного, знавшего толк в красивых вещах – торчать в вонючей каморке в Ночном? «Неужели скупость?» – спрашивала себя Меропа. Судя по некоторым признакам, ее предположение могло оказаться верным. Но симпатии к Алки это не уменьшило. Что же плохого в том, что он знал цену деньгам?  
  
***  
  
Если чары, гербология и трансфигурация были науками, то зельеварение – искусством. По крайней мере, так утверждал профессор… нет, просто Гораций Слагхорн.  
– Да я не профессор никакой, – смутился он при первой же попытке Меропы его так назвать. – Хотя и подумываю. Говорят, профессору Старки предложили должность в министерской Лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения. Если она согласится – в Хогвартсе откроется вакансия. Я уже и заявление написал, – признался он. – Кто знает – может и возьмут.  
  
Меропа думала, что, если не возьмут – сильно прогадают. Такие учителя, как Слагхорн, на дороге не валяются. По крайней мере, ей до сих пор подобные не встречались, а ведь у нее их было много и таких разных, что только успевай привыкать к их требованиям. Если в потоке ободряющих слов мадемуазель Вионне было трудно распознать замечания и проявления недовольства, то небрежное «бывало и хуже» от Соура равнялось если не «Превосходно», то уж точно «Выше ожидаемого». С Мэри главным было – не спорить по значимым для нее вопросам, а Гризельда обиженно фыркала, если хоть одно из ее замечаний не принималось к сведению. И Меропа рано или поздно училась понимать их и приспосабливаться к каждому.  
  
Гораций Слагхорн был единственным, кто приспосабливался к ней.  
  
Меропа и раньше старалась варить новые зелья – те, которые она не готовила вместе с мамой. Выбирала ингредиенты, раскладывала их, наливала основу в котел и… впадала в ступор, не представляя, как дальше. Написанное в учебнике не помогало: там говорилось только о том, что надо сделать и в каком порядке, но совершенно не объяснялось, как именно. Иногда она думала, что, попадись ей такой зельевар, как Соур, он бы заставил учиться на своих ошибках. И – через дюжину-другую испорченных зелий, взорванных котлов и залеченных травм – она бы догадалась, как нужно держать мерный фиал, чтобы из него вытекало именно двадцать капель в минуту, что значит «фаза затуманивания» и чем она внешне отличается от «фазы загустевания», и насколько тонкой должна быть струйка порошка из когтя дракона, когда она касается поверхности зелья.  
  
Но Гораций Слагхорн считал, что на своих ошибках учатся дураки, «а мы ведь с вами умные люди, миссис Риддл?» И он вставал слева от нее, как мама когда-то. Доставал котел и варил те же зелья, что и она, предлагая смотреть и повторять каждое движение. Меропа мысленно называла такой способ усваивать новое «обезьянничаньем» и улыбалась, вспоминая, как мартышки в зоопарке повторяли гримасы Тома и Кэти. На уроках зельеварения «мартышкой» была она. Но что делать, если именно так у нее лучше всего получалось?  
  
Перед третьим занятием Слагхорн предложил забыть об условностях и называть друг друга по именам. Тогда же Меропа впервые сварила сразу два зелья: пока настаивалось «Пробуждающее», она успела начать и закончить «Стандартный антидот». Сначала необходимость следить сразу за двумя котлами испугала ее, но потом пришлось согласиться с Горацием: нечего тратить зря время, ожидая, когда нужно будет добавить следующий ингредиент. У сложных зелий между этапами приготовления могли пройти часы. Как раз можно успеть сварить еще одно… или два. А то и три – да, именно так: к концу второго месяца их занятий перед каждым стояло по четыре котла. Перед уроком Гораций называл основное зелье, а она должна была подобрать три других, чтобы они сочетались и с первым, и друг с другом: как временем настаивания, так и «взаимной переносимостью» – то есть, не взрывались, если их готовят в одной комнате, и не теряли нужных качеств. Он утверждал, что именно в таких условиях работают аптекари и лаборанты Мунго или министерства. И поэтому туда неохотно берут недавних выпускников Хогвартса, привыкших к тому, что «один урок – одно зелье».  
  
Но, как ни требовали внимания несколько котлов одновременно, у них все равно оставалось время поговорить. Начинал всегда он – расспрашивал о детстве, о брате и родителях. Для Меропы эта часть жизни всегда была точно покрыта серой пеленой – плотной, с трудом пропускавшей только самые яркие воспоминания. Теперь же пелена стала таять, позволяя увидеть все новые и новые подробности ее, надо сказать, довольно скучного детства. Мама, склонившаяся над книгой или помешивающая очередное зелье… Их с Морфином прогулки к «змеиной яме» – странному углублению на одной из полян в лесу, на дне которого земля была теплой круглый год... Отец, трезвый и относительно добрый, рассказывающий про своих великих предков… Отец пьяный и… нет, это лучше было не вспоминать.  
Единственное, что так и не желало всплывать в памяти – мамино имя. Кем та была и из какой семьи? Почему она – пусть и некрасивая (Меропа была очень похожа на нее), но добрая и умная – вышла замуж за отца? Гризельду Меропа не решилась расспрашивать, да и повода не было. Зато спросила Горация – можно ли найти человека, о котором не знаешь почти ничего? Тот и посоветовал искать в старых газетах: судя по всему, мама была из хорошей чистокровной семьи (иначе отец бы на ней не женился). Такие семьи в магической Британии наперечёт, и самое незначительное событие в их жизни сразу становится достоянием общественности. А о важных, вроде свадьбы одной из дочерей, обязательно написали бы в светской хронике «Пророка». Значит, надо идти в министерскую библиотеку и просить старые подшивки. Меропа это и собиралась сделать – но не сейчас, а когда сдаст экзамены и у нее появится хоть немного свободного времени.  
  
***  
  
А когда она, выговорившись, умолкала, начинал рассказывать Гораций. Позже Меропа узнала, как называются байки вроде тех, которых он знал множество: «исторический анекдот». Вроде бы он говорил о том, что она уже когда-то читала в «Истории магии», но добавлял множество подробностей, превращавших героев скучного параграфа из учебника в живых, настоящих. Все эти министры магии, изобретатели новых чар и артефактов, игроки в квиддич; чародеи и гоблины, кентавры и русалки, которые до сих пор были для нее просто именами на пергаменте, теперь будто сошли с книжных страниц, и теперь увлеченно ругались с родственниками, делали в перерывах между великими свершениями немыслимые глупости, страдали из-за неправильной формы ушей или длины хвоста и выводили совершенно не предназначенными для этого зельями прыщи, выскочившие как раз перед важной встречей.  
После этих рассказов даже учебник стало интересно читать – она больше не засыпала над ним, и запоминалось все намного легче. Кажется, благодаря Горацию она сумеет сдать не только зелья, но и историю магии!  
  
Как-то он упомянул вышедший незадолго до Рождества «Список двадцати восьми чистокровнейших фамилий Магической Британии».  
– Конечно, я не был удивлен, найдя там свою фамилию, – напыщенно начал он, но тут же честно добавил: – Хотя все равно обрадовался. А вы рады? Ваша там тоже есть.  
– Моего брата, – поправила Меропа. Она еще не знала, рада или нет. Многие имена из этого списка ей уже встречались – в «Истории магии». Конечно, было лестно оказаться с ними в одном ряду, но в глубине души она считала, что радовалась бы куда больше, если бы все эти Лестрейнджи, Нотты и Флинты гордились тем, что оказались в одном списке с ней — потомком Слизерина.  
  
***  
  
Однажды Меропа обмолвилась об уроках музыки, которые давала ей Вионне.  
– Так вы играете! – Гораций восхищенно взглянул на нее. – И хорошо играете?  
– Э-м-м-м… не очень.  
– А-а, это неважно! Мерлин, я и не думал встретить человека, разделяющего мою страсть! Вы не представляете, как много волшебников безразличны к тому, что по праву можно считать одним из величайших достижений человечества – к музыке! Идемте, я покажу, – и Гораций, сделав знак следовать за ним, вышел из лаборатории.  
  
***  
  
Лаборатория в его доме была в подвале, как кухня в доме Риддлов. Меропа всегда попадала туда с помощью портключа, и домой – так же. По лестнице, сперва узкой и с каменными ступеньками, а потом, после прочной дубовой двери – широкой и застланной пушистым ковром, она не поднималась ни разу.  
  
– Дом у меня, конечно, небольшой, – сказал он, когда они добрались до холла. Тот и правда был немного меньше холла в Риддл-Хаусе. А гостиная – почти такая же, но казалась теснее за счет того, что в ней было куда больше мебели. Несколько книжных шкафов, диван, три кресла: у камина, у окна и во главе длинного и широкого стола (наверное, Гораций любил принимать гостей, одинокому человеку зачем такой?). У дальней стены стояло роскошное пианино, белое с золотистой резьбой и блестящими витиеватыми подсвечниками.  
– Очень уютный дом.  
– Сыграете для меня? – Гораций будто не расслышал ее.  
– На… этом? – Бело-золотое чудо казалось музейным экспонатом. На таком не то что играть – к нему приблизиться страшно было: вдруг дохнешь не так или заденешь случайно? Это же не обычное, как у нее дома?  
– Конечно. Ну же, не стесняйтесь! – он усадил ее на такой же вычурный стул. Меропа была готова поклясться, что еще секунду назад его в комнате не было.  
  
Что именно играть – она даже не сомневалась. То, что знала лучше всего.  
– У вас же прекрасно получается! – воскликнул он, когда утихли отголоски последнего аккорда. Сама Меропа тоже была довольна своей игрой, но эпитета «прекрасно» для нее пожалела бы. И пианино, внешне невероятно красивое, было настроено не идеально. И акустика в набитой мебелью комнате была так себе. И… – Только почему именно это? Равель жуткий зануда, скажу я вам!  
– Это Сати.  
– Наверняка не лучше. То ли дело Вагнер! Любите Вагнера?  
– Не знаю.  
– Его невозможно не любить! Вот, послушайте…  
  
То, что играл Гораций, было, несомненно, нескучным. И, может быть, Меропе даже понравилось бы – если бы он придерживался нужного темпа и тональности и делал именно те паузы, которые были в партитуре. Но его, кажется, такие мелочи не смущали. Может, у него просто нет слуха?  
  
– Ну как?  
– Ужасно, – честно ответила она. – В жизни не слыхала такой жуткой какофонии.  
Гораций расхохотался:  
– Ладно вам! Все равно ведь весело, правда?  
Она кивнула. Если оценивать его игру не с точки зрения правильности, а только как способ отвлечься…  
  
– Вы не проголодались? Пообедаете со мной?  
Меропа запаниковала: согласно правилам этикета, приглашение на обед было серьезным изменением в отношениях мужчины и женщины. И, конечно, принимать его стоило, будучи одетой в вечернее или хотя бы коктейльное платье, а не в грязную мантию. Но на столе уже возникло два прибора и несколько блюд, причем казалось, что они появились прямо из воздуха. Но, если вспомнить правила, еду из воздуха создать невозможно! Если это, конечно, не материальная иллюзия.  
– Иллюзия? Ну что вы, – только рассмеялся Гораций, когда она спросила его об этом. – Присаживайтесь… Вы сами умеете их создавать?  
– Нет. Это же высшие чары, программа пяти курсов их не включает.  
– Высшие, ха! Я вам как-нибудь покажу. Или сами научитесь. Если знать основы – а вы их наверняка знаете – это не сложно. Скучно только: все эти длиннющие последовательности, сочетания чар и трансфигурации… К примеру, чтобы создать это блюдо с карри, нужно провести пару дней за расчётами. Это же можно с голоду умереть! А главное – иллюзией все равно не наешься, разве что вкус почувствуешь. Гораздо проще заказать еду в хорошем ресторане, а в нужный момент призвать из кухни, что я, собственно, и сделал. Хотя есть и такие, кто умудряется не только рассчитать всю эту муть, нужную для создания материальной иллюзии, но и перевести ее в относительно короткое заклинание. Например… Орхидеус! – из палочки Горация появился букет цветов. – Это вам.  
– Спасибо, – несколько растерянно отозвалась она. Иллюзия? Цветы были совершенно настоящими, вон, даже капли воды на лепестках и кое-где на стеблях – приставшая земля. Неужели такому и правда легко научиться? Основы она уже знает, а длительные расчёты ее никогда не пугали.  
  
***  
  
Обед они закончили как раз к тому времени, когда настоялось первое зелье. Но и оставшиеся полчаса промелькнули незаметно. Мерлин, какой чудесный получился день! Давно она не была такой счастливой! Даже не хотелось браться за портключ, чтобы вернуться домой, в их с Томасом кабинет.  
  
***  
  
Там все было по-прежнему: куча ожидавших ее бумаг на столе; часы, показывавшие половину одиннадцатого – над столом, и ключ, торчащий в замке – чтобы никто любопытный не заглянул.  
Перед тем, как выйти в коридор, Меропа замешкалась, не зная, что ей делать с букетом. Выбросить? Или все-таки поставить в вазу в своей комнате – красивые же цветы, жалко?  
  
Спустилась в гостиную и только собралась пройти в кухню – за вазой, как встретила Томаса.  
– Э-э-э… Добрый вечер, – растерянно поздоровалась.  
– Да уж видно, что добрый, – усмехнулся он. – И цветы, и сама вся светишься. Неужели у моего болвана все-таки выросли рога? А то давно пора…  
– Вы все неправильно поняли!  
– А что тут понимать? Ты еще молодая – сколько ж можно соломенной вдовой жить? А сыночек наш... Три года уж скоро, как он исчез – и с тех пор ни весточки. Может, его давно и в живых нет? – Томас старался говорить шутливо, но на последних словах голос дрогнул, и сердце у Меропы тоскливо сжалось.  
– Он жив! – выпалила, не раздумывая.  
– Ты-то откуда знаешь?  
  
Она пожала плечами. Ниоткуда – просто знала, и все. То ли змеиным, то ли ведьминым чутьем чуяла. Вроде бы старалась не думать о Томе – а оно само как-то «думалось». Являлось ночными тревогами: то непонятным страхом, то так же непонятно откуда взявшейся злостью. Или радостью. Чувства эти были как будто «не своими» – наверное, так должно быть при легиллименции, когда твой разум касается чужого. Меропа легиллиментом не была, а потому могла только предполагать сходство. Но что Том жив – она была уверена.  
  
Зато Томас был прав в другом: незачем ей отказываться от простых человеческих радостей. Этот день был одним из самых счастливых за последнее время. Так почему бы его не повторить – конечно, когда она сдаст экзамены и они с Горацием больше не будут учителем и ученицей? Кто знает – может, они смогут стать кем-то еще?  
  
***  
  
Программу пяти курсов они прошли к началу мая, и Гораций уговорил Меропу приобрести еще один учебник – по высшим зельям, по которому обычно готовились к ТРИТОНу. Как он утверждал – исключительно ради любопытства. А она уже и сама вошла во вкус: пусть даже не придется сдавать ТРИТОН, но чем больше она научится готовить – тем лучше.  
Все приемы работы она уже освоила, и теперь чаще всего готовила по рецепту, а не копируя действия Горация. Но все равно – почему-то в его присутствии было спокойнее.  
  
СОВы и ТРИТОНы неумолимо приближались, и это, кажется, чувствовали все. Студенты экстерната с каждым уроком все больше нервничали: кто-то без конца просил его проверить чуть ли не по всем предметам одновременно, кто-то просто жаловался, что он ничего не знает. Преподаватели уверяли, что после года учебы такое просто невозможно, но им, кажется, никто не верил.  
  
Меропа тоже с каждым днем была все меньше уверена в своих силах, особенно когда выяснилось, что экзамены у них будут принимать не члены обычной приемной комиссии (они же – учителя экстерната, которые хоть примерно представляли, на что способен каждый из студентов), а ни разу не видевшие их учителя Хогвартса. Она расспрашивала о тех Гризельду, но почему-то после ее рассказов спокойнее не становилось.  
*  
– Профессор по чарам, Флитвик? Помню-помню: вздорный полугоблин! Когда-то без него ни одна заварушка не обходилась. Сейчас, вроде, перебесился, но все равно остался одним из лучших дуэлянтов. Интересно, сколько его ушастые родственники заплатили Шляпе, чтобы она отправила этого типа в Равенкло, а не в Гриффиндор?  
*  
– Гербология? Как же его?.. А-а, Бири! Этого не помню – вроде, новенький. Зато зельеваршу, профессора Старки, хорошо знаю. Еще в школе была занудой – на ТРИТОНе два часа доказывала профессору Хипворту, что это у него ошибка!  
– Доказала?  
– А то ж! С тех пор и считает, что на «Превосходно» зелья знает только она. За все время у нее от силы дюжина студентов высший балл получили.  
«А мне и «Выше ожидаемого» хватит», – старалась уверить себя Меропа, но было немного обидно: уж зелья она знала лучше всех остальных предметов. Да и Горацию хотелось показать, что он не зря тратил на нее время.  
*  
– Трансфигурация? О-о, профессор Альбус Дамблдор! Даже если получишь «Тролль», считай, повезло: его тебе поставит самый выдающийся колдун Британии! Встретиться с гением – что может быть прекраснее?!  
«Альбус! Неужели тот самый?» Меропа, конечно, сомневалась, что получит «Тролль»: исходя из своих успехов в течение этого года, она рассчитывала хотя бы на «Удовлетворительно». Но сдавать экзамен тому, кого уже год заочно терпеть не могла?..  
*  
– Зато профессор Меррисот, Защита от темных сил, с удовольствием ставит «Превосходно». Ну, тем, кто до конца экзамена доживает. Хотя ты его все равно не сдаешь, так что можешь порадоваться.  
Кажется, только этому Меропе и оставалось радоваться.  
  
***  
  
Но больше всего ее потряс разговор с Горацием, а ведь она всего лишь принесла ему пергамент, где говорилось, что он считает ее готовой к сдаче СОВ по зельеварению. Профессор Хипворт свою подпись уже поставил.  
Гораций развернул свиток, коснулся его палочкой… и в ту же секунду пергамент вспыхнул.  
– Что вы де… лаете? – только и смогла сказать Меропа, когда ее разрешение о допуске к экзамену осыпалось горсткой пепла.  
– У меня к вам другое предложение, – Гораций призвал из шкафа еще один свиток, протянул ей.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?.. ТРИТОН? Но ведь это невозможно! Я не готовилась к ТРИТОНу!  
– Вы уверены? – улыбнулся Гораций. – Мы с вами почти закончили изучать высшие зелья, до конца июля не останется ни одного незнакомого вам.  
– Но ТРИТОН никогда не сдают раньше СОВ.  
– Не «раньше», а «вместо». В исключительных случаях это возможно, я узнавал. А вы – исключительный случай, Меропа, поверьте мне!  
«Главное, чтобы в это поверила профессор Старки».  
– И профессор Хипворт со мной согласен, – продолжил он ее убеждать. Меропа развернула пергамент – там и правда стояли две подписи. – Ну что, готовы рискнуть?  
«Вы с профессором Хипвортом оба сумасшедшие. И я вместе с вами», – подумала Меропа как раз перед тем, как ответить: «Да».  
  
***  
  
Когда Меропа вернулась домой, Том как раз читал Белти сказку. Новые приключения анимага Альберта давно не выходили, и Том все-таки согласился снова открыть собранные бардом Биддлем истории.  
_– И в ту же ночь один маг забрался в комнату, где спал старший брат… _Ой, привет, мам!  
_– Наконес-с-с-то! _– поднял голову Белти. – _У меня от этих с-с-скас-с-сок уш-ше уш-ш-ши болят!_  
_– У тебя же нет ушей?_ – удивилась Меропа.  
_– Тогда хвос-с-ст._  
– Но тебе и правда пора спать, – обратилась она уже к сыну.  
  
Тот послушно отложил книгу, нырнул под одеяло. Белти свернулся рядом на подушке, но Меропа тут же пересадила его под кровать – сил на прячущее заклинание не было. Охотиться Белти все равно сегодня не будет – еще прошлая добыча посреди туловища выпирала, и как он только ползает? А значит, пусть сидит и не попадается никому на глаза.  
  
– Мам, а три брата на самом деле жили? – спросил вдруг Том.  
– Ну что ты. Это же просто сказка.  
– Маглы считают, что и волшебники только в сказках бывают. А мы же с тобой настоящие? Может, и три брата тоже?  
Звучало необычно, но в чем-то он был прав: многие сказки действительно возникали как отголоски исторических событий. И потому Меропа на следующем же уроке спросила об этом Горация.  
  
***  
  
И снова ему удалось ее удивить:  
– Возможно-возможно! И, знаете, даже наверняка! В одном из старинных учебников по зельеварению мне встречалось упоминание о том, что одна из волшебниц из сказки про волшебный фонтан, Ательда, на самом деле – Матильда Ашворд, одна из известнейших зельеваров прошлого. По слухам, она даже пыталась создать философский камень. А уж о том, что три брата, встретившие Смерть, на самом деле братья-Певереллы: Антиох, Кадмус и…  
– Что?!  
– Вы не знали? – в свою очередь удивился он. – Ах, да, вы же не учились в Хогвартсе. А мне часто приходилось сталкиваться с мечтателями, которые надеялись отыскать и собрать вместе все три дара. До сих пор помню, как орал наш библиотекарь, когда один из таких разрисовал прижизненный экземпляр «Сказок…» знаком даров! Вот этим, – и Гораций изобразил на листке пергамента круг, заключенный в треугольник, и пересекающую его сверху донизу линию.  
  
И снова она застыла, не в силах и слова сказать. Она ведь уже видела этот знак.  
  
***  
  
Дома Меропа вытащила из-под одежды кольцо. С тех пор, как стала изучать зельеварение, она носила его на той же цепочке, что и медальон: кто знает, что на этом старинном артефакте за чары и как они могут повлиять на зелья? Знак на камне был такой же, как тот, что нарисовал для нее Гораций. Да и сам камень не был ни драгоценным, ни даже самоцветом. Таких на берегу любой речки – пруд пруди. И наверняка во времена Певереллов было так же. Но кто-то же вставил этот ничем не примечательный камешек в золотую оправу? И выгравировал на нем то, что отец всегда называл гербом Певереллов, а Гораций сегодня – знаком Даров Смерти.  
  
***  
  
Все чаще она варила не больше трех зелий за урок: «высшие» не очень-то желали сочетаться друг с другом, а малейшее отклонение могло все испортить. А сегодня Меропа даже второе никак не могла подобрать, раз за разом просматривая учебник и снова убеждаясь, что единственное, которое сочетается с «Напитком живой смерти» – это «Амортенция».  
– Может, я сегодня только одно?  
– Но вы же никогда не готовили любовное зелье?  
Кажется, все-таки придется признаваться.  
– Готовила. Причем не один раз. Но больше не собираюсь, правда!  
– Даже если оно попадется вам на экзамене? – усмехнулся Гораций. – Нет-нет, Меропа, даже не спорьте со мной! Одно зелье за урок – этак недолго квалификацию растерять. Доставайте второй котел!  
  
Ну что ж… Если он настаивает… Зелье и правда сложное, и на экзамене может попасться – лучше лишний раз вспомнить. В конце концов, чего ей бояться? Что запах пробудит воспоминания, от которых давным-давно стоило избавиться? Глупости – столько лет прошло, он наверняка изменился.  
  
Что запах нисколько не изменился, Меропа поняла довольно скоро. Но отступать было некуда – и она сбрасывала в котел аккуратно нарезанные цветочные лепестки, корешки и листья, сыпала измельченные крылья фей, выдавливала сок белладонны… пока жидкость не стала отсвечивать перламутром, а дымок над ее поверхностью не свернулся в красивую спираль. Все было точно таким же, как в том зелье, которое готовила ее мама, а позже – она сама, мечтая о прекрасном магле из дома на горе. И совершенно не похожим на картинку в учебнике. В отличие от «Напитка живой смерти», который вышел именно таким, как требовалось.  
  
– Очень, очень… странно, – покачал головой Гораций. – Вы точно следовали рецепту?  
Меропа задумалась. Кажется, она вообще туда не заглядывала, все делала по памяти. Но если сравнить…  
– Сока белладонны – на три капли меньше, а крылья фей добавлялись в течение пяти секунд, а не трех. И помешивала не семь раз по часовой, три – против, а «пять на пять».  
– Интересно… Раньше я не замечал за вами стремления вносить изменения в рецепты, считая пусть аккуратным и способным, но «исполнителем», а не «исследователем». Но вы, как и положено истинной наследнице великого Слизерина, оказались полны сюрпризов!  
  
Слушать комплименты в свой адрес было приятно, даже незаслуженные. Но Меропа все-таки объяснила, что изменения вносила не она, а ее мама. Это она, видимо, была «исследователем».  
– Подозреваю, что это зелье было несколько адаптировано… – она замялась, но все же закончила: – Под употребление маглами.  
– Маглами! – так и ахнул Гораций. – Вы хотите сказать, что ваша матушка…  
– Там, откуда я родом, нет ни одного волшебника миль на двадцать в любую сторону. Нам нужно было на что-то жить, – довольно холодно ответила Меропа. Но Гораций и не думал ее обвинять. Его уже интересовало другое:  
– Тогда стоит поверить, работает ли оно на волшебниках. Ну что, готовы выпить то, что сами сварили? Ну же, не бойтесь! Если что – антидот под рукой, – и он выставил на стол флакончик с прозрачной жидкостью. Подумал и положил рядом с ним безоар. «На всякий случай».  
  
– Я готова.  
А правда, чего бояться? Что она наговорит ему романтических глупостей? Ну и что, Гораций ведь будет знать, что это несерьезно – просто зелье так действует. Что полезет целоваться или чего хуже? «Чего хуже» моментально представилось: они вдвоем лежат на полу, мантия Горация расстегнута, Меропа удобно пристроила голову на его голой груди. Как ни странно, отвращения эта картинка не вызвала… Нет, это тоже глупость: даже если она настолько потеряет голову, он всегда сможет ее остановить. Если, конечно… сам этого не захочет?  
  
– Если, конечно, вы мне доверяете.  
– Я полностью вам доверяю, – твердо ответила она.  
– Тогда… Кровь или волос? – уточнил Гораций.  
  
Кровь увеличивала силу и продолжительность действия зелья в разы. Но им же много не надо, правда? Только проверить, работает ли оно вообще.  
  
– Волоса хватит, – заверила его Меропа.  
Он достал из шкафа пустой фиал, наполнил его из котла. Крышка у фиала была необычная – с углублением в центре. Туда он тоже капнул немного зелья, потом выдернул у себя волосок. Меропа с удивлением смотрела, как тот будто втягивается в перламутровую каплю, моментально растворяясь. Наполнил чашку водой и вылил туда содержимое крышки.  
– Готово!  
  
Меропа поднесла зелье к губам, потянула носом… все тот же запах свежего хлеба, травы и… Не-ет, только не это!  
Воспоминание – настолько несвоевременное, что и сказать нельзя.  
  
***  
…Она зарывается носом в волосы Тома, вдыхая их запах – самый лучший на свете.  
Он целует ее, называет любимой малышкой и греет дыханием ее вечно мерзнущие пальцы.  
«Меропа, я люблю тебя…»  
И сразу: «Я уезжаю. Навсегда. Так будет лучше для всех».  
***  
  
– Что с вами? Вам плохо? Или запах неприятный? Должен быть приятным, это же любовное зелье. Может, вам не стоит его пить?  
– Нет-нет, все хорошо. Приятный запах, просто голова закружилась. Сейчас пройдет, – и Меропа поспешно – только бы наваждение поскорее отступило – выпила все до дна.  
  
Прислушалась к себе, ожидая изменений, но ничего нового не почувствовала. А может, оно так и должно действовать: чтобы у того, кто его принимает, и подозрений не возникло? Может, оно уже сработало, а она и не поняла? Жаль, что в свое время не удосужилась расспросить Тома.  
Гораций смотрел на нее выжидающе, и Меропа поняла, что надо что-то сказать. Наверное, о том, что она теперь думает о нем?  
  
– Э-э-э… Гораций, вы очень умный… И добрый… И еще хороший учитель, у меня никогда такого не было. Я так рада, что учить меня согласились именно вы! А еще мы с вами любим музыку… И это даже не страшно, что у вас слуха нет – все равно мне тогда было очень весело. И вы довольно привлекательны внешне… – Меропа хотела добавить, что ей даже не противно думать о том, что они могли бы оказаться вместе в постели, но смутилась: у маглов было не принято говорить о таком вслух, вдруг и у волшебников тоже? – В общем… Наверное, всё? Мне нужно принять антидот?  
  
Гораций вздохнул:  
– Не нужно.  
– Оно не сработало?  
– Нет. Видимо, этот вариант и правда действует только на маглов.  
– Жаль… – Меропа взмахнула палочкой, очищая котел. – Это тоже можно выбросить? – кивнула на фиал на столе. Но Гораций с поспешным: «Нет-нет!» взял его, заткнул пробкой и сунул в карман.  
– Я хотел бы обсудить это зелье с одним коллегой. Если вы не возражаете, конечно.  
Она пожала плечами. Пусть делает, как считает нужным, ей-то что? Хотя и непонятно было, зачем обсуждать неудачное зелье.  
  
***  
  
О том, что оно все-таки работает, Гораций сообщил ей на следующем занятии.  
– Один мой знакомый, выдающийся зельевар и вообще… исключительно талантливый колдун, помог мне с его проверкой. Знаете, ваша мама была очень умной женщиной! А вы…  
– Но почему оно не сработало на мне? – перебила его Меропа.  
– Этому может найтись множество объяснений. Первое и наиболее вероятное – оно так действует, вернее, не действует, именно на вас. Знаете фразу «так же легко, как отравить зельевара»? Как в любой шутке, в ней есть доля истины: у зельеваров часто со временем вырабатывается устойчивость к зельям. …Правда, обычно это яды, – добавил он.  
  
Ну что ж, это и правда все объясняло. У нормальных зельеваров вырабатывается устойчивость к ядам, а у нее – к любви. Наверное, так даже лучше: это не помешает ей вступить в новый брак, но, если не отвлекаться на чувства, легче будет выбрать наиболее подходящего человека. Вот, к примеру: она не любит Горация, по крайней мере так, как когда-то любила Тома. Ну и что? Зато они оба ценят силу правильно сваренного зелья и красоту хорошей музыки, ей приятно и работать бок о бок с ним, и проводить свободное время. В конце концов, они оба есть в «Списке самых чистокровных семей». Так что их союз даже в этом не будет мезальянсом ни для кого.  
  
***  
  
– Я забыла все, что выучила за это время! В голове пусто и гулко, будто в ангаре для самолетов! Я все провалю! – Луиза, одна из маглорожденных девушек, едва не плакала.  
– Вы ведете себя нерационально, – покачал головой Рэдфорд. – До экзаменов еще два дня. Я прочитал, что лучшая стратегия подготовки – за сутки до них повторить изученный материал, используя ключевые понятия и термины, вечером провести не менее получаса на свежем воздухе, а ночью проспать не менее восьми…  
– Если этот ребенок не заткнется, я все-таки вспомню кое-какие чары и уроню на него что-нибудь тяжелое, – тихо сказала Луиза. – Пусть это и будет совершенно нерационально.  
  
Кажется, все остальные были с ней согласны. Заведующий экстернатом только что вышел, поздравив всех с окончанием учебы и пожелав успехов на экзаменах, которые начинались на следующей неделе.  
  
Меропа уже предупредила всех домашних, что до следующей субботы она в отъезде. «Да, по делам фабрики», – громко добавила специально для подслушивающих под дверью.  
Фрэнк и Мэгги присмотрят за Томом, Том – за Мэри и Белти, а Томас постарается держать Лиззи занятой настолько, чтобы у нее не оставалось времени разносить по деревне сплетни.  
  
«Удачи нам всем на экзаменах!»  
  
***  
  
В понедельник сдавали гербологию. Утром писали эссе, а после обеда те девятнадцать человек, которые сдавали СОВы, а не ТРИТОНы, собрались в министерской теплице. Там их разделили на четыре группы – Меропа оказалась в последней, самой маленькой.  
  
Она ждала от первого в своей жизни «серьезного» экзамена то ли невероятной сложности, то ли какой-то торжественности, и была несколько разочарована тем, что он не отличался от обычного проверочного задания, которое мадам Строу давала им на каждом уроке. Те же карточки с вопросами, только вместо одной – по три разных цветов: от сиреневой – простое задание, до темно-фиолетовой – сложное. И раздавал их вместо мадам Строут высокий моложавый колдун в коричневой мантии, представившийся профессором Бири. Под его наблюдением Меропа пересадила двухнедельный росток мандрагоры, правильно собрала гной бубонтюбера и определила причину появления синих прожилок на стебле дремоносного боба.  
  
– Лазурный вьюнок является одним из природных симбионтов. Он забирает от растения-хозяина часть магии, взамен предоставляя…  
– Очень хорошо, мисс, – кивнул профессор. – Верю, что теоретическая часть вам знакома. А разделить их сможете?  
Меропа окутала стебель боба выманивающим заклинанием, подождала, пока синяя плеть вьюнка станет видимой, и осторожно поддела ее пальцем. Конечно, стоило бы надеть перчатки, но она побоялась терять время – если вьюнок спрячется, второй раз выманивать придется намного дольше. Кожу будто огнем обожгло, но похожий на синюю змейку стебель упал на стол, покрутился там немного и пополз к подставленной ему плошке с медовой водой. Меропа спрятала руку за спину, ругая себя за забывчивость – надо было сразу приготовить перчатки. Ожог, конечно, слабенький, пройдет через пару дней даже без зелья, но неприятно. Да и оценку могут снизить.  
  
– Очень хорошо, – улыбнулся ей профессор. – Думаю, что свое «Превосходно» вы заслужили. Но не забывайте в следующий раз про перчатки, – напомнил, уже поставив подпись в лежавшем перед ним свитке.  
  
***  
  
Самым коротким был экзамен по истории магии – только теоретическая часть, никакой практики. Меропа довольно подробно описала первый квиддичный матч, рассказала об истории создания Совета Чародеев и долго вспоминала, как же звали министра, который предложил использовать Азкабан в качестве магической тюрьмы. Вспомнила за пару минут до того момента, как профессор – она не помнила, назвал ли тот свое имя – взмахнул палочкой, призывая все пергаменты. Ну что ж, кое-что она успела, так что хотя бы «Удовлетворительно» получит.  
  
***  
  
Экзамен по чарам сдавали поодиночке, и Меропа вся извелась, ожидая, когда ее вызовут. Студенты один за другим входили в кабинет и… никто из него не выходил! Конечно, она знала, что все уходят через вторую дверь, но воображение поневоле подсказывало разные ужасы. Вот бы Гораций посмеялся, если бы она ему рассказала!  
Наконец пришел и ее черед.  
  
– Профессор Флитвик? – она удивленно взглянула на парившего под самым потолком волшебника.  
– Добрый день, мисс?..  
– Риддл.  
– Да-да, мисс Риддл. Не удивляйтесь моему положению. Знаете ли, несколько надоедает, когда все входящие в кабинет сперва обводят его взглядом, потом зачем-то смотрят на потолок, и только потом догадываются поискать ближе к полу. Кстати, раз уж вы здесь, может, поможете мне спуститься?  
  
Меропа подняла палочку. «Фините инкантатем», – едва не сказала первое, что пришло в голову, но вовремя спохватилась: висел Флитвик довольно высоко, если заклинание оборвать резко – грохнется. Не убьется, конечно, все-таки волшебник, но уронить профессора на пол – не лучший способ приветствия, особенно перед экзаменом.  
Решила начать с заклинания медленного увеличения веса. Сработало: Флитвик начал спускаться. Ниже, еще… только почему-то плашмя и головой вперед… Она шевельнула палочкой, добавив еще одно заклинание, поворачивающее. Вот ноги коснулись пола, теперь можно и…  
– Фините инкантатем!  
  
– Браво, мисс Риддл! – Флитвик подскочил к ней, затряс руку. Надо сказать, она только сейчас поняла смысл его фразы «и только потом догадываются поискать ближе к полу». Впервые в жизни Меропа видела мужчину ростом ниже нее самой. – Это было великолепно! Вы – третий человек, который не начал с «Фините…»! А из всех, кто с него начал, только двое догадались наколдовать подушку, – усмехнулся он, потирая колено. – За такое сочетание разных видов чар вы точно заслужили «Превосходно». Был счастлив познакомиться!  
– А… экзамен? – немного растерялась Меропа.  
– Так вы его только что сдали! Впрочем, у нас есть еще десять минут, можем поболтать о том о сем. Риддл... Никогда не слышал этой фамилии. Вы маглорожденная?  
  
Меропа рассказала ему, кто она такая. Заодно и сама не удержалась, спросила – правда ли, что он наполовину гоблин?  
  
– На четверть, – ответил Флитвик. – Мой дед часто рассказывал историю своей страсти к прекрасной ведьме – правда, обычно после того, как вторая бутыль огневиски пустела примерно на треть. Бабушка к тому времени уже не прислушивалась к его россказням, а то могла и бутылку о голову разбить.  
– Ужас какой!  
– Ничего, у дедули черепушка была крепкая.  
  
Поговорили о магии гоблинов, о том, чем она отличается от других видов.  
– А вы знаете что-нибудь по-гоблински?  
– Только одну фразу. Дед ее вечно говорил, когда подходил к окошку в Гринготтсе. Я все детство думал, что это приветствие, не смущало даже, что для простого "здравствуйте" там было слишком много слов.  
Меропа смотрела выжидающе, и Флитвик произнес длинную фразу, едва ли не полностью состоявшую из «звр», «прт» и «вздр».  
– Вот так? – она повторила, вроде бы, похоже.  
– Невероятно! До сих пор этого не мог воспроизвести ни один человек! Знаете... – Ей показалось, или Флитвик и правда смутился? – Вы все-таки не используйте ее без крайней нужды. Как выяснилось, это все-таки не "здравствуйте".  
Но уточнить, что именно значила эта фраза, он отказался напрочь. Ладно, боггарт с ней, гоблинской магией. Главное, с обычной у нее теперь все в порядке.  
  
***  
  
Трансфигурацию у их группы принимал профессор Дамблдор. Как Меропа поняла – тот самый «Альбус», которому она (после очередной жалобы Гризельды на то, что «нынешнее поколение никуда не годится, а вот раньше были волшебники») каждый раз мысленно желала приступа икоты.  
  
Личное знакомство тоже симпатии не добавило. Все в этом Альбусе было «слишком». Слишком высокий рост, слишком яркая фиолетовая мантия с серебристыми узорами, слишком вычурная палочка и слишком длинный нос. Или она уже придирается? В том числе и к тому, что он стандартный учебный класс превратил в подобие уютного кабинета. Слишком уютного.  
  
– Значит, вы и есть Меропа? – профессор Дамблдор с интересом ее рассматривал. Мерлин, а он-то как о ней узнал? Не от Гризельды же? Неужели от Горация? На душе вдруг потеплело – будто он сам тут появился, чтобы поддержать свою ученицу. Хотя сердце все равно застучало быстрее, когда Дамблдор объявил: – Ну что ж, приступим.  
  
По его просьбе она превратила стоявшую на столе фарфоровую чашку поочередно в сахарницу, светильник на тонкой ножке, жабу, стаю сов и часы. Кажется, получилось довольно неплохо?  
  
– Очень неплохо, – заверил ее Дамблдор. – Правда, несколько… академично.  
Меропа только руками развела. В доскональном следовании учебнику и отсутствии фантазии ее упрекала и Гризельда. Но что делать – по-другому не получалось. Все попытки как-то отойти от привычной схемы заклинания у нее заканчивались плачевно. Так что пусть лучше животное, в которую Меропа превращала кубок, станет не перуанской летучей крысой с зеленой кисточкой на хвосте, а обыкновенной серой мышью, чем совсем ничего не выйдет.  
  
– «Выше ожидаемого» вас устроит?  
– У вас слишком высокие ожидания, – пробормотала Меропа. Но в чем-то он прав – ничего выдающегося она не продемонстрировала. Интересно, это он Тома будет учить? И как они друг другу понравятся? У кого с фантазией был полный порядок, так это у ее сына. Одни их «рыцарские» похождения чего стоили. – А как бы вы сделали? – поинтересовалась она.  
Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, превращая сотворенные ею часы – металлический корпус, круглый белый циферблат, черные стрелки и черные же крупные цифры – в миниатюрное подобие «Биг Бена». Сходство было просто потрясающим, вплоть до резных узоров и украшений на шпиле.  
– Здорово! – не удержалась Меропа. Дамблдор довольно улыбнулся.  
– У нас еще осталось немного времени. Хотите чаю? – «Биг Бен» снова стал чашкой.  
  
Она кивнула – чаю и правда хотелось. В горле пересохло – то ли от волнения, то ли от радости: последний экзамен на СОВ сдан! Теперь впереди только ТРИТОН по зельям.  
  
***  
  
Экзамен в этот день сдавали двое: Рэдфорд с утра и Меропа – после обеда.  
  
С Горацием она столкнулась в атриуме министерства, где — после того, как сдала теорию — слонялась возле фонтана, то заглядывая в учебники, то в свои эссе, то с тоскливым «перед смертью не надышишься» пряча и то и другое, чтобы через минуту снова достать.  
– А если я все провалю?! – спросила у него вместо приветствия. Он только улыбнулся:  
– Тогда пойдете сдавать СОВ.  
Она только рукой махнула: еще один любитель пошутить! Будто не понимает, как она волнуется.  
  
Из лифта появился Рэдфорд, бледный и усталый, но какой-то ошалело-счастливый.  
– Ну, как? – бросилась к нему Меропа.  
– «Выше ожидаемого». Насколько я понимаю, у данного экзаменатора это максимальный балл. Мне было предложено попытаться заработать дополнительный, но я отказался: зельеварение на является для меня профильным предметом.  
Меропа хотела спросить, что именно он должен был сделать, чтобы получить «Превосходно», но не успела: с криком: «Мама! Я все сдал, ура!» – Рэдфорд бросился навстречу выходившей из камина ведьме.  
  
– Вам пора, – кивнул на открывшиеся двери лифта Гораций. – Ни пуха, ни пера!  
– К черту, – кисло ответила Меропа. В голове было пусто, как… Как там говорила Луиза? «В амбаре для самолетов»?  
  
***  
  
«Зелье Мопсуса» – было написано в билете, который она вытянула.  
Профессор Старки – неопределенного возраста ведьма в голубой мантии – кивнула и предложила выбрать еще два.  
– Если вас, конечно, не устраивает оценка «Удовлетворительно» и ниже.  
  
Меропу она не устраивала. Тем более, она точно знала, что это зелье прекрасно готовится одновременно и в одном помещении с «Веритасерумом» и «Зельем всех возможностей». Именно так она и делала на одном из занятий. Ничего сложного – только повторить уже знакомое. Раньше это всегда получалось.  
– Четвертое зелье выбирать будете?  
– Зачем?  
– Чтобы попытаться получить «Превосходно».  
«Так вот что она требует!» – обрадовалась Меропа, но тут же засомневалась: Рэдфорд, просто помешанный на учебе и отличных оценках, не стал этого делать. Может, и ей не стоит?  
– Я попробую.  
– За самоуверенность баллов не добавляю, – хмыкнула профессор Старки и уткнулась в книгу в непроницаемо-черной обложке, ожидая, пока Меропа подберет четвертое зелье.  
  
Ничего подходящего в списке высших зелий не было. Просто – не было. Все остальные либо портились от контакта с одним из трех выбранных ею, либо в какой-то момент ей придется добавлять ингредиенты в два-три зелья одновременно.  
  
«Конечно, можно сварить «всевозможное» первым и отрастить себе еще две пары рук… А можно…»  
  
– Скажите, профессор, зелье обязательно должно быть из списка высших?  
– ТРИТОН охватывает весь курс зельеварения, от первого урока до последнего. Выбрали что-нибудь?  
– Да. «Зелье от фурункулов».  
Старки то ли поперхнулась, то ли чуть не рассмеялась.  
– За наглость тоже баллы не добавляю. Тем не менее, оно подходит. Приступайте! По крайней мере, – съязвила она, – если вы испортите первое зелье хогвартских первокурсников, экзамен можно будет заканчивать, и я сэкономлю пять часов.  
  
Не испортила, уже через десять минут предъявив идеально приготовленное зелье. Но его и правда проще сварить хорошо, чем плохо. А вот «Веритасерум» – три часа напряженной работы… К счастью, не напрасной.  
  
– «Удовлетворительно» заработали, поздравляю. Что у нас там с «Мопсусом»? Красное? Странно, странно… Помнится, в учебнике написано, что на этом этапе оно должно быть оранжевым?  
  
Меропа тоже очень хорошо это помнила. Но что поделать, если рука (уставшая, пока Меропа отмеряла правильное количество порошка из перьев болтрушайки для «Веритасерума»), дрогнула, и в котел упало на две «слезы Кассандры» больше, чем положено? Если бы одна – зелье еще можно было бы спасти, а теперь… Разве что…  
Она вытащила из ящика с ингредиентами сушеного флобберчервя, обвязала его конопляной бечевкой и опустила в котел. Несколько бесконечно-долгих секунд – и зелье, к этому времени ставшее цвета крови, начало светлеть…  
– Еще немного, и еще… Вот! – теперь цвет был правильный. Как же хорошо, что Гораций когда-то упомянул, для чего могут сгодиться флобберчерви!  
  
– Так-так-так… – Меропа и не заметила, как профессор Старки подошла к ней. – Знакомые приемы… «Премия Джиггера – 1920», автор лучшего эссе — «Методы экстренного исправления ошибок» — Гораций Слагхорн.  
– Я у него училась…  
– Заметно. Ну что ж, на этом экзамен можно закончить.  
– Но ведь зелья еще не готовы! – Неужели все-таки провалила?  
– Настояться они могут и без вашего участия. А я, так уж и быть, поверю, что вы, – после всего, что здесь продемонстрировали, – сумете вовремя снять их с огня. Можете идти, мисс Риддл.  
– А… как я?..  
– «Превосходно», само собой.  
  
***  
  
– «Превосходно»?! У профессора Старки? Вы шутите, Меропа, дорогая, вы шутите!  
– Да нет же, нет! Хотите – сами ее спросите!  
Гораций усмехнулся:  
– Я, пожалуй, воздержусь. Дорогая коллега мне еще за время учебы в школе надоела. Но это событие обязательно нужно отметить, вы согласны?  
Меропа нерешительно кивнула. Что он имеет в виду?  
– Приглашаю вас завтра в кафе Фортескью. В десять утра – как вы обычно приходили на наши уроки.  
– Хорошо, я приду.  
– И… – он запнулся. – Думаю, у нас будет еще один повод для праздника. Мне нужно сказать вам что-то важное.  
– Так скажите сейчас.  
– Терпение, прошу вас! О том, что изменит всю твою жизнь, не говорят на ходу, в коридорах министерства. До завтра, – с этими словами он скрылся в камине.  
  
***  
  
«Я должен сказать вам что-то важное. То, что изменит всю мою жизнь».  
Меропа считала, что знает, что он имеет в виду.  
  
***  
  
Остаток вечера она выбирала платье, и в конце концов выбрала – то самое, лондонское. Подумала и набросила сверху одну из мантий — которая без пятен от зелий. Так несколько… приличнее. Все-таки Гораций ни разу не видел ее в чем-то настолько откровенном, не стоит его сразу пугать. Если что, потом мантию можно будет расстегнуть, а то и вовсе снять.  
  
«То, что изменит всю мою жизнь…»  
Полночи проворочалась, думая, а готова ли она изменить свою. Справится ли, если придется быть и… ладно, она же не сомневается в том, о чем завтра пойдет речь! Сможет ли она быть хорошей женой Горацию и одновременно вести дела Риддлов? О том, чтобы бросить их, и речи быть не могло. Только не сейчас, когда и так все плохо. Вот закончится этот чертов кризис, фабрика снова начнет приносить доход… может быть, даже Мэри поправится – тогда она и выберет окончательно один из миров – тот, который ей ближе.  
  
***  
  
В Косом переулке Меропа была уже в половину десятого. И до десяти торчала в лавке, торговавшей перьями и пергаментом. Конечно, приятнее было бы ждать в кафе, но Меропа не хотела смущать Горация, зная, что девушке простительней опоздать на четверть часа, чем прийти раньше на пять минут.  
Наконец, он появился.  
  
– У меня потрясающая новость! – начал он, когда они присели за столик. – Совет попечителей Хогвартса одобрил мою кандидатуру! С сентября я начну преподавать там зелья. Подумать только – в лучшей в мире школе магии!  
Меропа поздравила его с таким важным событием, но подумала, что ей было бы куда легче, если бы он начал с главного, а не тянул время.  
– Возможно, через несколько лет я даже стану деканом, – продолжил он делиться планами. — Профессор Фоули, которая преподает древние руны, собирается на пенсию. Правда, она собиралась еще когда я был студентом, но…  
  
Мороженого в вазочке осталось на самом донышке. Меропа уже знала и предполагаемый учебный план – чуть ли не по дням, и то, где ему хотелось бы жить: «Конечно, не в комнатах Старки – они похожи на лисью нору!» Наконец она не выдержала:  
– Вы хотели о чем-то со мной поговорить?  
Гораций взглянул удивленно:  
– Так я и говорю.  
– Я имела в виду…  
«…сказать что-то важное», – хотела закончить Меропа. И замолчала: он ведь и правда уже все сказал! Карьера преподавателя в Хогвартсе – вот что должно изменить его жизнь! А вовсе не… Не то, что она напридумывала.  
– Имела в виду, что очень за вас рада. Но мне пора домой. Прощайте, Гораций, и еще раз спасибо за всё…  
– «Прощайте»? Ну что вы, я так не согласен! До встречи, дорогая Меропа. Мы обязательно еще увидимся – не смогу же я взять и позабыть одну из жемчужин моей «Коллекции самых удивительных колдунов и ведьм»!  
– Значит, до встречи, – лишь немного вымученно улыбнулась она.  
  
***  
  
Домой Меропа отправилась не сразу — долго сидела на скамейке напротив Гринготтса, глядя, как открываются тяжелые двери, впуская и выпуская посетителей. И посмеивалась над собой – сумасшедшей фантазеркой. Нет, это же придумать надо было! Вот же глупая!  
  
А глупее всего было то, что после ухода Горация она почувствовала небывалое облегчение. Как же хорошо, что он оказался… просто «коллекционером»! И что совсем не собирался на ней жениться. Ей ведь сейчас не о новом замужестве думать надо, а о том, как не позволить Риддлам окончательно разориться. А еще стоит поискать работу в магическом мире. Работу зельевара, конечно же. Зря она, что ли, сдала на «Превосходно» ТРИТОН?  
  



	28. Одинокая ведьма желает…

«Дорогой Говард! (Уверена, мы достаточно хорошо знаем друг друга, чтобы отбросить формальности?) Я очень рада, что вы нашли новое поле для исследований – теперь в дебрях Амазонии – хоть и надеялась увидеть вас еще до наступления осени…»

Меропа отложила карандаш, задумалась: будут ли Соуру интересны ее успехи в зельях и магии? И решила писать обо всем. Даже если не поймет всей важности того, что она теперь стала настоящей ведьмой, наверняка порадуется, что ее интересуют не «одни тряпки и сплетни», как он когда-то предсказывал. И поверит, что можно жить полной жизнью не только сидя в палатке где-то посреди джунглей и стараясь понять, какой смысл местные дикари вкладывают в свои завывания.  
Запечатала конверт, написала адрес и спустилась на первый этаж: оставит на столе в гостиной, завтра Фрэнк поедет в Большой Хэнглтон и отправит.  
Музыку услышала еще на лестнице, и последние ступеньки прошла на цыпочках: чтобы не помешать.

Играла Мэри – правильно, красиво, но, как сказал бы Альбус Дамблдор, «слишком академично». Насколько Меропа помнила, раньше ее игра была намного более эмоциональной, а не равнодушно-безупречной, будто у школьницы, вынужденной раз за разом повторять давно осточертевший этюд. Но Меропа все равно обрадовалась – до этого дня Мэри вообще не подходила к инструменту. Может, теперь «просветления» в ее памяти станут чаще и длиннее? Все-таки – она сама так часто думала, а Гораций и Вионне с ней соглашались – в музыке тоже есть своя магия.

По словам навещавшего их каждый месяц доктора Гейбла, память Мэри можно было сравнить с испорченной рождественской гирляндой. Лампочки на ней больше не желали гореть все вместе, но и окончательно не гасли. То и дело вспыхивали, освещая события и эпизоды ее жизни – то поодиночке, то по несколько сразу. То ближе к вершине, то самые нижние. Вспыхивали… и через некоторое время тускнели, угасая. На вопрос, нельзя ли каким-то образом эту «гирлянду» починить, доктор только плечами пожимал. А потом, если бывал в настроении, разражался длинной речью об удивительных возможностях человеческого разума. Послушав его, Меропа пришла к выводу, что привести Мэри в чувство может или сильное потрясение (но неизвестно, как оно сработает – может получиться и наоборот: исчезнут даже те остатки нормального поведения, которые у нее до сих пор были), или время: целитель неторопливый, но куда более верный. Возможно, на него и стоило положиться. С каждым месяцем «лампочки» в памяти Мэри зажигались чаще и горели дольше, и даже не все из них полностью затухали. Она уже выучила имена всех живущих в Риддл-Хаусе, хоть иногда путала, кто кем ей приходится. Иногда она ненадолго покидала дом: гуляла по окрестностям или ездила по магазинам Большого Хэнглтона – конечно, в сопровождении Томаса или Лиззи. Из всех домашних Мэри охотнее всего проводила время с внуком – но только когда не считала его своим братом, с которым они только что поссорились, а мама наказала только ее (конечно же, совершенно несправедливо!).

***

– Вот вам то приглашение, мэм! – отвлекла ее от печальных размышлений Лиззи, всунув в руку конверт с гербом Хэмилтонов. – Вы просились напомнить, когда с поездки вернетесь. Ну так напоминаю.  
А ведь и правда: просила. Две недели назад еще пришло, опять на детский праздник. Но тогда Меропа думала только о приближавшихся экзаменах. Зато теперь… Как же ей осточертели эти обязательные визиты в Хэмилтон-Холл! Снова тащиться туда, не зная, с кем и словом перекинуться, и волноваться, думая, как бы Том что-нибудь не натворил? Интересно, у волшебников праздники такие же скучные?

***

– Я туда не поеду! – заявил Том.

Меропа не удивилась. Она бы и сама с удовольствием зашвырнула приглашение в камин, но это будет неприлично. Есть вещи, которые нужно делать – неважно, хочешь ты или нет.

– Мама, ты не понимаешь! После того, что было в прошлом году…  
– А что тогда было? Для всех – «произошло недоразумение, которое, к счастью, быстро разрешилось». Так ведь?  
– Так… Не так! – упрямо мотнул головой Том. – Этот… милорд Ирвинг. Он ведь точно знает, что я украл его машинку!  
– А ты знаешь, что он всем соврал. – Наверное, так говорить не стоило, но ничего другого ей в голову не пришло. Как же ей не хватало Мэри – с ее «внутренним стержнем», иногда жестким и неудобным, но не позволявшим в нужный момент поддаться слабости. Как не хватало Тома-старшего – не только любившего сына, но и лучше других понимавшего его.  
– А ведь и правда! – улыбнулся Том. – Ладно, я поеду.

Вот и прекрасно, одной трудностью меньше. Хотя осталось их еще много…

***

Поиск работы Гораций советовал начать с тех мест, куда ее точно не возьмут: с Отдела тайн, Лаборатории экспериментального зельеварения при министерстве, Мунго. Или, возомнив себя совсем уж выдающимся зельеваром, попроситься в «Порох-ух», единственное в Магической Британии место, где делают летучий порох. И по степени секретности, и по требованиям к работникам эта компания давала сто очков форы самой закрытой лаборатории Отдела тайн.

«Конечно, сперва придется мириться с отказами, но зато узнаете, как вести себя правильно, разговаривая с будущими работодателями, – пояснил он. – Не волнуйтесь, рано или поздно устроитесь, вы же гениальный зельевар! А уж если совсем ничего не выйдет – обращайтесь, порекомендую вас кому надо».  
Меропа поблагодарила Горация, но понадеялась обойтись без его помощи. В конце концов, она… пусть не гениальный, но довольно неплохой мастер, пусть даже всего-навсего «исполнитель».

Самое забавное, что в «Порох-ух» ее почти взяли. Конечно, расспрашивавшему Меропу сотруднику не понравилось, что опыта работы у нее не было, зато «Превосходно» по зельям (с подписью профессора Старки) привело его в восторг.

– Это даже ничего, что вы нигде не работали… это даже неплохо… – бормотал он, что-то отмечая в своих бумагах. – Все равно обучаем всех, а так хоть переучивать не придется. – Достал из ящика свиток пергамента, развернул и начал рассказывать, изредка заглядывая туда: – Открываемся мы в шесть утра, так что захочешь ли, нет ли, а ранней пташкой стать придется…  
Он говорил и говорил об истории компании, традициях, условиях труда. И чем больше Меропа узнавала, тем меньше ей хотелось там работать. Двенадцатичасовой рабочий день, с ума сойти! Даже будущая зарплата не радовала. А ведь двести пятьдесят, а то иногда и триста галлеонов в месяц – огромные деньги, которые позволят не волноваться о том, что дела на фабрике – хуже некуда. А еще работникам полагался бесплатный летучий порох, возможность каждый год заказать два международных портключа и неограниченное количество обычных. И абонемент на все квиддичные матчи («Мы все болеем за «Чадли Кэннонс», традиции, сами понимаете»).

Само собой, должность в этой компании, пусть даже самая незначительная – это почет, уважение и тайная зависть всего магического общества.  
И растущий без матери Том…  
Каждый день уходить, когда он еще спит, и возвращаться, когда уже засыпает? А она-то надеялась, что с окончанием учебы сможет уделять ему больше времени!

– Думаю, миссис Риддл, мы договорились? Через пару дней пришлем вам сову, а с понедельника…  
– Нет.  
– Что?! Вы что, отказываетесь?  
– Извините… но я не могу столько времени проводить не дома. У меня маленький ребенок.  
– Да-да, я понимаю… – закивал ее собеседник, узнав, сколько Тому лет. – У самого внук такой. Проблемы с магией, да? В этом возрасте за ними только не догляди, тут же что-то разобьют или испортят. Волшебную силу чувствуют, а что с ней делать – не знают еще.  
Меропу как раз беспокоило, что Том иногда слишком хорошо знал, что делать со своими магическими способностями. Но уточнять она не стала.

***

В Мунго, министерские лаборатории и Отдел тайн она даже обращаться не стала – наверняка там тоже надо проводить на работе целый день. А ей бы что-то попроще – например, помощником аптекаря. Чтобы работать у себя… не в Риддл-Хаусе, конечно, но в родительском доме. Тогда и за сыном могла бы присматривать, и за Мэри.  
Но, как когда-то и говорила Гризельда, аптекари с подозрением относились к незнакомым зельеварам, только что получившим диплом (к тому же, не школьный, а мало кому известного «экстерната»). Кто-то сразу отказывал, кто-то предлагал взять с испытательным сроком: от месяца до полугода работать вообще бесплатно, зато рядом с мастером, который будет контролировать каждое ее движение. «А что ты думала, дорогая – так на зельевара и учатся!» – говорили ей.  
Меропа не соглашалась: она уже научилась, а теперь хотела свои знания применять. Так что все ее встречи с аптекарями и зельеварами заканчивались или их: «Простите, миссис Риддл, но вы нам не подходите», или ее: «Сожалею, но эти условия меня не устраивают».  
«Наверное, я все-таки попрошу Горация о помощи», – решила она после очередной неудачи.

***

Рукава прошлогодней рубашки не доходили до запястий Тома больше чем на дюйм. Зато на Меропе то платье, которое она купила прошлым летом специально для поездки в Хэмилтон-Холл, болталось. А ведь казалось, что больше похудеть уже невозможно.  
Хорошо, что вовремя спохватились – надо будет съездить в Большой Хэнглтон и купить сыну другую рубашку. А заодно – костюм и ботинки. Платье для себя она решила оставить прежнее: стянет поясом, и ничего не будет заметно.

На следующий день они с Томом спустились в гостиную, попрощаться с Мэри и Томасом.  
– Хорошо вам повеселиться, – Томас потрепал внука по макушке, но тут же, спохватившись, пригладил его волосы – чтобы выглядел, как и положено юному сквайру, собравшемуся с визитом, а не… как всегда.  
Мэри на секунду выглянула из-за книги.  
– Я тоже желаю вам хорошей… О-о, я помню это платье! – вдруг сказала. – Ты была в нем в прошлом году.  
– А-а, – растерялась Меропа. Неужели Мэри все-таки вспомнила? Только платье? Или всё-всё? – Так не принято, да?  
Но та уже отвлеклась: поцеловала Томми и снова уткнулась в книгу. Когда-то Диккенс был ее любимым писателем. Интересно, она поэтому взяла с полки именно его, или просто эта книга под руку подвернулась?

***

Все оказалось куда легче, чем опасалась Меропа.

Леди Марджори была в отъезде. Ее сын за год почти не вырос, так и оставшись мелкой бледной немочью. Впрочем, в отсутствии матери он, кажется, чувствовал себя свободнее. Почти по-человечески улыбнулся Тому: «Рад снова видеть вас, мистер Риддл», – и пожелал ему хорошо провести время.  
– Спасибо, – при хорошем воображении медленный кивок Тома мог сойти за поклон. – А хочешь с нами играть? – вдруг спросил он.  
– Благодарю за приглашение, мистер Риддл, но обязанности хозяина вечера не позволяют мне к вам присоединиться, – ответил лорд Ирвинг все тем же ровным тоном, но Меропа вдруг то ли поняла, то ли почувствовала – насколько ему хочется позабыть об этих чертовых обязанностях.

– Том, я надеюсь, что в этот раз… – начала она, но сын уже не слушал.  
– Угу, мам, потом, – отмахнулся и побежал в другой конец лужайки, отделенный от «взрослой» части разукрашенной изгородью.

Меропа кивнула Майклу Шеппарду и сделала вид, что не замечает его жену. Впрочем, ее не заметить было трудно: прекрасная, как всегда, Сесилия заняла почетное место в кругу дам, равно восхищавшихся и ее фигурой, и самым модным – в магазинах Большого Хэнглтона таких еще не было – платьем, и ее младшей дочерью, очаровательной малышкой лет полутора, такой же светловолосой и синеглазой, как мать, в ворохе бело-розовых кружев похожей на ожившую куклу.

– Рад вас видеть, миссис Риддл! – услышала вдруг знакомый голос.  
– Я тоже, мистер Стивенс, – привычно соврала Меропа. А потом долго слушала его излияния. Кажется, Стивенс решил, что автобус в Малом Хэнглтоне – его личное одолжение Риддлам, дающее пожизненное право – фамильярно вцепившись в запястье Меропы и называя ее «милая девочка» – жаловаться ей на жизнь, налоги, коллег-депутатов и непутевого сына, который, вместо того чтобы найти подобающее возрасту и положению занятие, рисует никому не нужные картинки. Впрочем, все на свете рано или поздно заканчивается, даже скучные праздники.

А Том без нее, похоже, не скучал.  
– Надо же, я и не знал, что в усадьбе есть болото! – восхитился лорд Ирвинг, разглядывая Тома и близнецов Шеппард, с ног до головы заляпанных грязью. – И что же вы там искали?  
– Фэйри, милорд.  
– Нашли?  
– Нет, милорд.  
– Надеюсь, в следующем году вам удастся продолжить поиски, и они даже увенчаются успехом.  
Меропе показалось, что «милорд», этот серьезный и слишком взрослый ребенок, едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Судя по хитрой улыбке Тома, ему тоже.  
А Майкл Шеппард при виде детей смеха не сдержал. Не побоявшись испачкаться, обнял своих мальчишек, взъерошил волосы Тому:  
– Фейри, говоришь? В болоте? Вот молодцы!  
У Сесилии же при виде сыновей застыла на губах вежливая улыбка.  
– В машину, быстро! – приказала она, взглянув на мужа так, что ему тоже расхотелось улыбаться.

– Так, признавайся! – сказала Меропа, стоило им дойти до своей. – Ворованные игрушки, змеи… фейри… Что ты прихватил с собой на этот раз?  
– Ну что ты, мама! Я держу обещания, – улыбнулся Том.  
– Вот и прекрасно. – Она взмахнула палочкой, приводя в порядок его одежду. По крайней мере, у них сиденья останутся чистыми, а противная Сесилия теперь до самого дома будет морщить нос. Как все-таки хорошо быть ведьмой!

***

В министерской библиотеке Меропа уже бывала – когда готовилась к экзаменам. Даже любимое место в читальном зале выбрала: в самом дальнем углу, возле большого аквариума, в котором лениво шевелились крильмары. «Яд входит в состав как минимум четырех зелий, все запрещенные», – всплывало в памяти, стоило поднять взгляд от очередного желтоватого листа. Меропа уже просмотрела подборки за пять месяцев – несколько огромных стопок газет. И почему «Пророк» так часто выходит?

Колдографии под маленькой заметкой: «Бракосочетание Марволо Гонта и Плеоны Буллстроуд», – не было, но Меропа и так поняла, что нашла то, что искала. «20 декабря 1904 года» – это примерно за год до рождения Морфина. Вряд ли отец за три месяца женился второй раз.

Потом, по совету библиотекаря, взяла с полки «Благороднейшие и древнейшие семьи магического мира». Так, Буллстроуды… Если верить этой книге, у мамы был старший брат и две младших сестры. А вот и мама с отцом; от двойной линии (законный брак двух волшебников) отходят две другие: она и Морфин. Морфин пока (конечно же, только пока!) одинок, зато от ее имени тянется ниточка к еще одному: «Том Марволо Риддл, 31 декабря, 1926». Имени его отца там не было, что неудивительно: Том же магл. Зато все волшебные семьи… И почему она не знала об этой книге раньше? Могла бы не тратить время ни на запрос в министерство – чтобы узнать дату своего рождения, ни на поиски в старых газетах хоть какого-то упоминания о маме. Наверное, помешала уверенность в том, что никто знать не знает о каких-то Гонтах, давным-давно затерявшихся в магловской глуши.

Одна из маминых сестер так и не вышла замуж, дети другой – кузены Меропы – были намного ее моложе: старший сын недавно окончил Хогвартс, младшая только поступила туда. Зато у ее дяди, маминого старшего брата, был внук – мальчик всего на год младше Тома. Если они подружатся… Ладно, не стоит забегать вперед. Главное – была еще жива бабушка Дорея. Именно ей Меропа и решила написать.

***

Листая старые подшивки в министерской библиотеке, Меропа не раз думала о том, что хотела бы узнать побольше об одном человеке: который называл себя «мистер Экс». Она спросила о нем у Борджина – тот отшутился: не стоит, сказал, доставать из шкафов десятилетней выдержки скелеты, да еще такие, которые «могут и цапнуть».

– И правда – забудь. Мерлин, нашла, о чем спрашивать! Тебя что, «Обливиэйтом» пригреть, чтобы не лезла, куда не следует?  
Меропа уверила Алки, что его странный знакомый совсем ее не интересует, что просто так спросила – разговор поддержать. Но и нежелание затрагивать эту тему, и испуг, промелькнувший в глазах этого, не особо пугливого человека… Все вместе только подогрело ее интерес. И практические соображения примешивались: вдруг ей еще когда-нибудь понадобится целитель? Не может ведь она о каждом шаге ставить в известность Алки?

Она постаралась вспомнить, что уже знала об «Эксе». На вид ему лет сорок… значит, точно не меньше, зато легко могло быть и пятьдесят, и семьдесят. Когда-то был целителем, работал в Мунго. Потом случилось нечто, после чего он там работать перестал, а сейчас скрывается. Неприятное происшествие, по словам Алки, было лет десять (вряд ли меньше, но пусть будет от пяти до пятнадцати) назад. Значит, стоило просмотреть старые газеты, только уже не светскую хронику, а криминальную.

Это заняло больше времени, чем поиски упоминания о свадьбе родителей. Зато никаких сомнений не осталось: слишком уж громкое оказалось дело, а колдопортреты «бывшего целителя» сопровождали больше половины из почти дюжины статей. Смотрел с них уже знакомый ей «мистер Экс», а подписи гласили, что это уволенный из Мунго за преступные эксперименты Амос Кэрроу, целитель из отделения на втором этаже, сорок семь лет. От того, что еще сообщалось о нем, Меропу замутило.  
«Какая мерзость, – она спрятала лицо в ладонях. Правы были те, кто утверждал, что многие знания совсем не улучшают настроение! Зато понятно теперь, почему ее так трясло в присутствии этого… существа. Запах! Она его почувствовала, пусть и не сумела определить – ни разу с такими не встречалась. – Зря я полезла все выяснять! И почему мне не жилось спокойно?»

Или не зря? Теперь точно знает, с кем имеет дело. И в будущем никогда и ни за что больше не обратится к нему, даже если умирать будет.

***

«Дореа Буллстроуд ждет Меропу Риддл в субботу, в шесть вечера», – было написано в приглашении, которое принес серый филин. Меропа увидела его уже в гостиной: птица сидела напротив Мэри, подкармливавшей ее печеньем.

– У этой совы завидный аппетит, – улыбнулась она Меропе. – И посмотри, к лапе что-то привязано! Наверное, деревенские мальчишки постарались. И что за глупые привычки – мучить тех, кто слабее?  
– Или это почтовая сова. – В конце концов, Мэри все равно забудет об этом разговоре. А она уже так устала скрываться!  
– Милая, почту носят голуби, это всем известно. Отвяжи поскорей эту штуку, мне она не позволяет этого сделать. Ну, что там? Нарисованные человечки? Я же говорила – это все мальчишки!

Антимагловское заклинание Меропа снимать не стала: ей и так все было видно, а любопытных в доме и без Мэри хватало.  
С усмешкой оценила указанное в приглашении время: после чая, но с расчетом, что до ужина она уже уберется. Магловский этикет в таком случает предполагал повседневную одежду. В любом случае, стоило надеть мантию, а не платье. Сына Меропа решила с собой не брать: бабушка приглашала ее одну. Но так даже лучше: без Тома, с его умением находить приключения, втягивая туда окружающих (как было недавно с младшими Шеппардами), у нее больше шансов произвести на маминых родственников благоприятное впечатление.

***

Домовик Буллстроудов был куда моложе Пуппи, единственного эльфа, которого Меропе доводилось встречать.  
– Пойдемте, мисс, госпожа вас ожидает, – сказал он и повел ее по длинному коридору с портретами на стенах, большей частью пустыми. Наверное, их обитатели или навещали родственников в других комнатах, или вовсе ушли на свои портреты в других домах.

Коридор, несколько раз свернув, закончился небольшой уютной комнатой, из-за обилия зеленого в обстановке похожей на дно пруда или озера. У дальней стены, в большом кожаном кресле, сидела ведьма лет шестидесяти, в которой Меропа – да-да, этот чертов нос, огромный и моментально краснеющий, стоит немного замерзнуть или разволноваться! – сразу угадала бабушку Дорею. Та наверняка тоже ее узнала, улыбнулась, указала на низкую, обитую бархатом скамейку у ее ног:  
– Ты, значит, и есть Меропа? Присаживайся.

Кроме бабушки, в комнате была тетя Виолетта, младшая из маминых сестер.  
– Просто невероятно, сколько теперь стали задавать в школе. – Видимо, тетя продолжила начатый до прихода Меропы разговор. – Все-таки это ужасно, когда профессор – мужчина, – хихикнула она. – Взять хоть мадам Макдугалл или профессора Яксли, которые учили меня. Они-то понимали, что нормальной ведьме нужно знать несколько видов хозяйственных чар – когда станет хозяйкой в доме, следить, чтобы домовики окончательно не обленились. А уж трансфигурация и прочая заумь… – тетя Виолетта, она же миссис Блэк, делано зевнула.  
– Мне казалось, что твоим девочкам нравится учиться? – спросила бабушка.  
– Они просто глупы, все равно как моя… – она с усмешкой взглянула на Меропу, запнулась, но тут же продолжила с прежней беспечностью: – Ладно, чего там: если бы моя сестрица проводила меньше времени над котлом, а больше интересовалась чарами красоты, может, она и нашла бы жениха поприличнее.  
– Не забывай, дорогая, что Марволо Гонт – последний потомок Слизерина! Лучшей партии не удалось сделать даже тебе! – бабушка сдвинула брови, и Виолетта тут же развела руками, улыбнулась:  
– Конечно-конечно! Но если б он еще…

Но договорить, чего именно, по мнению Виолетты Блэк, не хватало Гонтам, та не успела: в комнату вошли еще четверо. Пожилой маг – наверняка ее дядя Ламберт; две женщины, постарше и помоложе, и мальчик лет пяти. Все представились Меропе, по очереди поцеловали бабушке руку и расселись: дядя с женой и невесткой на диван, а его внук – у ног матери, на скамеечку вроде той, на которой сидела Меропа.

Дядя рассказывал, как дела в министерстве, где он и его сын занимали, по его словам, ответственные должности. Тетя Виолетта продолжила жаловаться на трудности обучения в Хогвартсе. Две сопровождавшие дядю дамы хранили молчание, так же, как и застывший на скамеечке ребенок. Меропа никогда не видела таких спокойных детей. Том бы наверняка не высидел столько: или весь извертелся бы, или задал бы всем кучу вопросов, или… нет, лучше порадоваться, что его здесь нет.

Сама Меропа в разговор не влезала, отвечала только если спрашивали. Дяде, похоже, больше нравилось говорить о себе, а вот тетя Виолетта…  
– Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, но мама, говоря о тебе, называла какую-то другую фамилию, не «Гонт». Ты что, замужем?  
Меропа кивнула, уточнив, что теперь ее зовут «миссис Риддл». И что с мужем они давно расстались.  
– Риддл? – Виолетта взглянула на мать. – Ты помнишь каких-нибудь Риддлов?  
– Ни единого. Очевидно, этот род по древности – и отсутствию сведений о них – вполне сравним с самими Гонтами. Виола, не надо изо всех сил подмигивать, мы в кругу семьи. Только не говори, будто ты подумала, что та, в ком течет кровь Слизерина, могла связаться с грязнокровкой?  
– Мой муж – не грязнокровка, – запротестовала Меропа. И, не успев понять, что делает еще хуже, пояснила: – Он – магл.

Повисшее в комнате молчание казалось тяжелым, плотным, как воздух перед грозой.  
– Прости… кто он? – наконец переспросила бабушка.  
– А что – это оригинально! – вдруг подала голос дядина невестка. – Говорят, где-то на континенте некоторые женятся – вы не поверите – на вейлах! А тут – всего лишь магл..  
Но бабушка строго взглянула на нее, и она снова умолкла.

Меропа почувствовала острое желание оправдаться, объяснить им все. Они же – ее семья, значит, должны понять?  
– Мне было восемнадцать… Отец и брат попали в… – она осеклась, не зная, стоит ли об этом рассказывать. – …В переделку. Я осталась одна, а он был богат, красив, и я…  
– Да-да, девочка, это понятно… – перебила ее бабушка. – Негодяй! Воспользоваться беспомощным положением одинокой девушки! Если бы твоя мать была жива, ничего этого не случилось бы. Или она хотя бы сумела объяснить тебе, что ведьма не должна выходить за магла, даже если этот мерзавец обесчестил ее! А кстати, когда наша дорогая Плеона покинула нас?

Меропа растерялась еще больше:  
– Вы что… не знаете?!  
– Откуда? Последний раз я ее видела еще до того, как маглы за морем войну затеяли. Приезжала, детишек показывала – страшненькие такие, косенькие, все по углам прятались. Сейчас-то ты… а хотя, все равно не красотка. Хорошо хоть, с маглом этим вовремя порвала: не хватало только сквибов потом растить. Нет уж, если рожать детей, то…  
– У меня есть сын, и он волшебник! – совершенно невежливо прервала ее Меропа. Растерянность и робость перед новыми родственниками, желание произвести на них хорошее впечатление вдруг сменилось злостью. Война, о которой бабушка упоминала, началась чуть ли не двадцать лет назад! И за все это время никому из них даже в голову не пришло поинтересоваться, что стало с дочерью или сестрой? Жива ли она, здорова ли, какими растут ее дети – их внуки или племянники?  
– Волшебник? – бабушка будто не заметила перемены в ней. – Повезло тебе, милая. Все равно что настоящий галлеон вытянула из кучи лепреконова золота. Но все равно – надо бы тебе поскорей от магловского имени избавиться. А лучше поскорее выйти замуж – только за нормального волшебника. Ты, конечно, лицом… в мать удалась, а фигурой так и вовсе не знаю, в кого – смотреть не на что. Ну так девушке из рода Слизерина все равно жениха искать не придется, скорей уж выбирать – из множества достойных. Только не тяни: мне бы и на свадьбе успеть погулять, и правнуков увидеть – настоящих, не полукровок каких. А точно это магловское отродье – волшебник? Может, показалось? Вон, Виола все хвасталась, что у ее сыночка…  
– Мама! – Виолетта Блэк вскочила – красная, как помидор, губы перекошены. – Я просила никогда не затрагивать эту тему! Мне пора, хорошего вечера всем, для кого он еще хороший! – и выскочила, будто за ней оборотень гнался.

– Я тоже пойду, – вслед за ней поднялась Меропа.  
Вышла за резную ограду с надписью «Буллстроуд-манор». Одно из мест, куда она аппарировала в тот день, когда сдала экзамен, хоть и успела забыть, что приезжала сюда раньше – с мамой. А теперь хотелось пообещать себе, что ноги ее здесь больше не будет.

***

Вернувшись домой, Меропа застала там нежданную гостью – Кэти Джонс. Та сидела на подоконнике в комнате Тома – на белой поверхности тут и там виднелись отпечатки грязных ступней – и гладила свернувшегося у нее на коленях Белти. Завидев Меропу, спустила змееныша на пол; хотела было спрыгнуть вниз, в сад, но она окликнула девчонку:  
– Подожди-ка! Невежливо уходить, не поздоровавшись с хозяевами.  
– Драсть! – Кэти мотнула головой – вроде как поклонилась. И снова свесила ноги наружу.  
– Мисс Джонс, вы могли бы, для разнообразия, выйти через дверь?  
– Ой не-е, там ваша Лизка противная! Опять будет пыхтеть, что тока вымытые полы гваздаю. Я лучше так. До завтречка, – помахала она Тому и спрыгнула, затрещали ветки.  
– Бывай! – крикнул он ей вслед.

Меропа поморщилась. Сама она, однажды научившись разговаривать правильно, не желала подстраиваться под местный выговор, даже понимая, что ее речь для многих звучит раздражающе-идеально. А Том… при разговоре с ней его речь была почти правильной (а с теми, кто ему не нравился, вообще безупречной). Общаясь с бабушкой и дедом, он произносил слова так же, как они. Но если в этом Меропа его хоть немного понимала, то стремление копировать выговор деревенских… Как-то сделала ему замечание, но сын только плечами пожал: «Так они меня лучше понимают».

Вот и сейчас, заметив, что Меропе не понравилось их с Кэти прощание, Том улыбнулся:  
– Я хотел сказать: «До завтра, мисс Джонс, приятных вам сновидений». Но тогда Кэти решила бы, что я спятил. – И тут же сменил тему: – Ну что? Как? Они тебе понравились? Бабушка там, и дядя с тётями? Какие они?  
«Противные».

Наверное, стоило взглянуть на все объективно, не позволяя обиде одержать верх. Но почему-то не получалось. Двадцать лет! Двадцать лет их не интересовало, жива ли она вообще! Зато теперь, видите ли, ей надо срочно выйти замуж! «За нормального волшебника»!

– Они мне совсем не понравились. И я им, наверное, тоже. Извини. Я так хотела, чтобы ты, наконец, познакомился с другими магами…  
– А вот я не хотел. Не нужны они мне. И бабушка у меня уже есть, и другой мне не надо! – замотал головой Том.  
– Но твой кузен – ему скоро пять, вы могли бы стать друзьями?  
– У меня уже есть друг.  
С этим трудно было поспорить. С Кэти, «другом» этим невоспитанным, они расставались только на время сна. Даже с Белти ее «познакомил». А от попытки Меропы объяснить ему, что этого делать не стоило, только отмахнулся: "Да ладно, Кэти не болтливая".

***

Комнату Морфина Меропа оставила нетронутой, зато из своей убрала почти всю мебель. Сначала хотела поставить туда стол из гостиной, но потом просто притащила завалявшийся у Риддлов в кладовке. Уменьшающее и лишающее веса заклинания очень пригодились.

Шкаф с посудой и прочим барахлом, только занимавший место в гостиной, стал хранилищем для ингредиентов. Пока там стояли только несколько баночек с травами, некоторые из них еще мама собирала, но Меропа собиралась пополнить запасы – исходя из того, что чаще всего собиралась варить. Если никто не хочет брать ее в помощники – почему бы не стать самой себе мастером? Мама делала именно так, и справлялась. Конечно, Меропа не собиралась, нарушая закон, продавать зелья маглам. Зато она точно знала, что та же мадам Боббин, в аптеку которой она когда-то часто заглядывала, не все варила сама. Многое она покупала у таких же зельеваров-одиночек. На некоторых из них она жаловалась: и необязательные, и неаккуратные, и давно бы перестала с ними работать, но где же других найдешь? Интересно, что она скажет, если «другие» сами найдутся?

Начать решила с перечного и укрепляющего зелий: готовятся быстро, ингредиенты дешевые, а если не удастся продать – самой пригодятся.

***

Меропа перелила зелье в большую, на три пинты, бутыль. Теперь придумать, кому бы ее продать. Только сейчас ей пришло в голову, что если все зельевары, к которым она пыталась устроиться, с недоверием относились к новичкам, сразу подозревая в них криворуких неумех, то аптекари наверняка не бросаются с распростертыми объятиями к неизвестным мастерам. Но ведь правильность приготовленного зелья легко проверить заклинанием?  
Начать она решила с аптеки мадам Боббин. Та, по крайней мере, давно знала Меропу. А вот если и она откажет…

***

Мадам Боббин сперва долго разглядывала бутыль на просвет, качала головой, цокала языком.  
– Нет, такого я еще не видела… Ни рекомендаций, ни опыта – просто сварила зелье и принесла: нате, говорит, берите! Кому рассказать – не поверят.

Меропа смущенно молчала – подтверждались ее худшие подозрения: никто не возьмет в продажу зелья от неизвестного изготовителя. Значит, надо обращаться за помощью к Горацию. Да, забыв про гордость и нежелание беспокоить других «из-за ерунды». Наверняка у нее это семейное: и Морфин такой же, и отец таким был – лучше умрут, чем хоть о чем-то попросят «чужака». Да и мама, наверняка, тоже – иначе не угасала бы в затерянной в лесу лачуге, даже своим родным ни разу не обмолвившись о том, что несчастна.

Мадам Боббин в который раз принюхалась к зелью в бутыли. И чего время тянет, отказала бы уже сразу?

– А знаешь… Пожалуй, я это возьму. И время сейчас подходящее – все запасаются, и зелье выглядит хорошо. Давай так: сейчас заплачу половину, а как продам – вторую?  
Меропа на это согласилась – все равно лучше никто не предложит.  
– Как продам – сразу же сову пришлю.

***

Сова от мадам Боббин прилетела довольно скоро. А еще через пару дней в камине дома Гонтов появилась и она сама, с предложением сварить пинты четыре кроветворного.  
– Оно чуток сложнее, справишься? – Меропа заверила, что и это зелье у нее затруднения не вызовет. – Платить так же буду пока, уж не обижайся.  
А на что тут обижаться? Все не доверяют незнакомым мастерам, но у мадам Боббин, по крайней мере, хватило духу рискнуть. Меропа была готова сделать все возможное, только бы ее не подвести.

***

Вторую половину оговоренной суммы аптекарша всегда выплачивала вовремя, а через месяц и вовсе стала выдавать сразу всю, пусть и приговаривая: «Ты ж меня только не подведи!» Тогда же она посоветовала Меропе самой разливать зелья по фиалам и ставить на каждое клеймо со своим именем – зелья от проверенных мастеров раскупались лучше и стоили чуть дороже.

Варить приходилось разные, и стоили они по-разному. От нескольких сиклей за большой котел (но это простейшие, на приготовление которых уходило несколько минут, вроде того же «зелья от фурункулов»), до пары сотен галлеонов – за что-нибудь вроде «многосущного». Но за него Меропа не бралась – не было у нее возможности прыгать возле одного котла целый месяц и добавлять ингредиенты в точно рассчитанное время. Вот если бы она была только зельеваром, если бы не приходилось постоянно отвлекаться на фабрику, сына, Риддлов! Но пришлось мириться с тем, что это невозможно, и выбирать те зелья, которые готовились за вечер-другой. К счастью, их тоже было немало, а десять-двадцать галлеонов за средних размеров котел – лучше, чем ничего. Можно обменять в Григоттсе на фунты и шиллинги и выплатить рабочим с фабрики очередную зарплату… Конечно же, это временно, только до тех пор, пока кризис не закончится, и фабрика снова не начнет приносить доход.

***

Меропа очень хотела, чтобы Том все время был рядом, может быть, даже помогал ей, как она когда-то помогала маме. Но его, похоже, не интересовали зелья. Нет, если она о чем-то просила – делал, причем старательно, иногда даже язык высовывал от усердия. Но чаще просто ходил из угла в угол, терпеливо ожидая, когда можно будет сбежать. Один раз спросил, можно ли пригласить в дом Гонтов Кэти, и расстроился, когда Меропа ответила: «нет».

– Не забывай о «Статуте о секретности». Мы живем рядом с маглами, значит, должны быть вдвойне осторожны. Понимаешь, одно дело – если ты в игре случайно сделаешь что-то волшебное. Все могут решить, что им показалось. Но специально пригласить маглу в дом, где магия на каждом шагу…  
– Да к черту этот «Статут»! Ты его тоже нарушаешь. Вон, дедушка ведь знает о том, что ты ведьма, и папа знал.  
– Они – члены семьи, им разрешается все объяснить.  
– Может, Кэти тоже – член семьи? – пробормотал вдруг Том. – Вон, вся деревня болтает…  
– Что?! – так и застыла Меропа. – О чем это они болтают?  
– Я думал, ты знаешь, – немного растерялся Том. – Ну, что будто бы у нас с ней – один отец.

Меропа о таком слышала впервые: до деревенских сплетен ей дела не было… Но почему никто из домашних ей не сказал? Неужели тоже считали, что она знает или догадывается?  
– Но ведь мама Кэти должна точно знать, кто ее отец? Она ее спрашивала?  
– Спрашивала, – со вздохом ответил Том.  
– И… что?  
– Затрещину влепила и полы мыть отправила.

Ну что ж. Оставалось надеяться, что, когда Меропа задаст ей тот же вопрос, Мэгги не станет уходить от ответа. По крайней мере, таким способом.

***  
Разговор с Мэгги вышел коротким и почти бесполезным.  
– Вот чем угодно могу поклясться, миссис Риддл: не знаю я! Хоть на кусочки режьте! Может, и его, а может… ой, ну что вы побледнели так? Это ж все до вас еще было!

Меропа закусила губу: после их с Томом свадьбы и рождения сына – тоже «было». С другой стороны, сейчас это действительно неважно. Главное то, что Том и Кэти и правда могли оказаться братом и сестрой. А стало быть, пусть лучше знают об этом и будут осторожнее: чтобы их детская дружба не переросла с возрастом во что-то большее. Пусть даже тогда остаются друзьями… если, конечно, жизнь до этого не разведет в разные стороны талантливого волшебника, наследника Слизерина, и обычную маглу, дочку трактирщицы и… нет, лучше не думать, кого еще.

***

Меропа обхватила чашку, согревая замерзшие за время пути до Лэйкхилла пальцы. Аппарировать не стала – надо было хоть немного проветриться, успокоиться – после того, что узнала. И, надо же: пока добежала – пять потов сошло, а руки все равно, как лед.

– У вас удивительно вкусный чай, отец Берд. Это из-за какого-то магического ингредиента?  
– Ну что вы, миссис Риддл. Всего лишь правильно заваренный. А что касается вашего вопроса… у волшебников, несомненно, должны быть способы определения степени родства. Но не удивлюсь, если они и работают только для волшебников. Насколько я помню, ваш муж – магл, а подруга вашего сына – скорей всего, тоже?  
Она покачала головой. Если бы у Кэти случилось хоть одно проявление магии, Том обязательно похвастался бы. Но он мог не заметить. А еще бывали дети, о магических способностях которых родители узнавали, только получив письмо из Хогвартса.  
– Лучше выбросьте это из головы. Есть вещи, известные только Богу, и если не будет его воли на то, чтобы мы это узнали… Ладно, не стоит так морщиться – мне отлично известны ваши взгляды на «магловские верования». Здесь нам друг друга не переубедить.

Меропа кивнула: лучше поговорить о том, о чем они не станут спорить до хрипоты. Например, задать ему вопрос, давно не дававший покоя. Вдруг подскажет что-нибудь?

– Дары смерти? – ей показалось, что отец Берд не очень-то удивился. – Мысли о них уже несколько столетий будоражат умы не самых глупых людей. Неужели и вы решили примкнуть к их числу?  
– Мне просто стало интересно, насколько близко сказки перекликаются с тем, что было на самом деле.  
– До сих пор неизвестно, кто прав: считающие Дары красивой легендой, или те, кто уверен, что три брата, о которых писал Биддль – это наши с вами предки, Певереллы.

В этот вечер отец Берд еще многое ей рассказал. И что в юности слышал о человеке, всерьез решившем собрать все три дара. И (об этом он говорил неохотно) сам одно время постарался изучить все, что когда-то писали или говорили о Дарах. Как Меропа правильно догадалась – в надежде найти хоть какой-то способ стать волшебником. Но главное, что ее потрясло – это его рассказ о том, где нашел свой последний приют средний брат, Кадмус: в доме на берегу той самой реки, возле которой они втроем когда-то встретили Смерть.  
– И где же где эта река?  
– Время не щадит никого, – задумчиво сказал он. – Реки меняют русло, уходят под землю, высыхают. Та река тоже давно исчезла. Насколько я помню, еще триста лет назад от нее остался только… колодец. Даже тогда мало кто решался набрать из него воды. А теперь… вы наверняка слышали? В наших краях о его необыкновенных свойствах знают даже маглы.

***

Чертов колодец совсем не изменился с тех пор, когда она здесь была в последний раз. Сруб почти рассохся, снизу тянуло гнилью и тухлятиной. Меропа бросила туда камешек, прислушалась, считая про себя – чтобы определить глубину. На «сорок три», так и не услышав ни плеска, ни удара, бросила это бесполезное занятие.

– Глубоко? – услышала рядом глухой, странный, и до ужаса знакомый голос. Едва дыша от страха, обернулась. Высокая фигура в черном плаще с капюшоном стояла неподалеку, складки плаща застыли, будто каменные – и не шелохнутся на довольно сильном ветру. – Пришла все-таки. Эх, Певереллы…

Меропа вытащила из-под одежды цепочку:  
– Это ведь воскрешающий камень? Да?  
– Так вы его называете. Ты же умеешь им пользоваться? Нет? – Интонации у ее собеседницы были ровными, спокойными. Неживыми. Ни удивления, ни злости, ни радости. Как бы ни хотелось Меропе уверить себя, что там, под капюшоном – обычный человек… или колдун… что это просто чья-то глупая шутка… Правда была слишком очевидной. И от этой правды по спине побежала струйка холодного пота. – Положи на ладонь, поверни столько раз, сколько нужно… Ну, кого бы ты хотела бы вернуть?  
«Маму», – была первая мысль. Но, то ли слишком пугали черные провалы глазниц, то ли слишком хищно и неестественно весело скалил зубы череп, но Меропа не спешила воспользоваться любезным предложением. Нет уж, лучше сперва все обдумать.  
– Никого.  
– Тогда зачем пришла? Неужели принесла мне еще один подарок? Как тогда, с той ведьмой, которая забрала твой медальон?

Меропа вздрогнула. Вот, значит, как все получилось тогда, с Хепзибой! «Но ведь я не хотела…» – начала она мысленно оправдываться, и осеклась. Потому что она _хотела_ ее смерти. Пусть недолго – только в ту минуту, когда бросала в колодец бумажку с ее именем, но и этого хватило.

Меропа сняла кольцо с цепочки, надела на палец – там его место. «Положи камень на ладонь, поверни… и верни того, кого захочешь…»  
– Ну уж нет. Я не собираюсь больше играть по твоим правилам, ясно?

Кажется, теперь она поняла, зачем сюда пришла. И что должна сделать, чтобы… пусть не искупить совершенное ей когда-то зло, но хотя бы не дать другим совершить непоправимое.  
– Я ничего тебе не принесла. И сделаю все возможное, чтобы никто больше сюда ничего не принес!

И поскорее аппарировала, сбежала, только бы не слышать гулкого смеха и так издевательски звучавшего: «Вы-ызов? Ох, эти Певере-е-еллы-ы!»

***

Зима в Малом Хэнглтоне началась как-то вдруг и сразу, еще в конце ноября, через несколько дней после странного разговора у колодца. А из Лондона серая, пасмурная и мокрая осень и сейчас, в середине декабря, не торопилась уходить.

Прошло довольно много времени со дня выхода знаменитого «Списка из двадцати восьми чистокровнейших семейств», но магическое общество и не думало забывать о нем. О «Списке» говорили везде – в лавках, в очереди к свободному окошку в Гринготтсе, в коридорах Министерства и даже в Ночном переулке.  
Меропа не прислушивалась, и, само собой, не поддерживала эти разговоры, но игнорировать их было так же трудно, как запах совиного дерьма возле почты или подгоревшего омлета из кухни.

Не попавшие в список смеялись над теми, кто попал, утверждая, что сами только рады не соседствовать с глупыми снобами, которым наверняка больше и похвастать нечем, кроме родословной. Попавшие понимающе кивали и говорили, что список неплох, но если бы его еще немного сократить, выбросив несколько сомнительного происхождения выскочек, чей прадед, она точно знает…

– Вы хотите рассказать что-то новое о моих предках, миссис Флинт?  
– Ну что вы, мисс Гринграсс! Я вовсе не вас имела в виду!  
– Даже не сомневаюсь. Кстати, если уж говорить о тех, кто попал туда незаслуженно... Эти маглофилы Эбботы – да кто захочет с ними породниться? Разве-то Уизли, такие же нищеброды.  
– Да-да, дорогая. Не говоря уж о Гонтах, о которых вообще ничего не слышно уже лет двести.

Меропа сгребла сдачу, кинула банку с иглами дикобраза в сумку и быстро выскочила из лавки. Все-таки иногда очень трудно было сдерживаться. Ладно, недолго осталось: она уже довольно известный зельевар: мадам Боббин говорила, что некоторые покупатели просили поменять взятый наобум с полки флакон на другой, приготовленный мастером «М.Р.». А скоро и Морфин выйдет из Азкабана… В этот раз она не позволит ему свернуть с правильного пути. Эти глупые сплетницы еще узнают, кто такие Гонты!

***

Предложение Алки Борджина встретиться в небольшом кафе в Косом переулке ее удивило. В последнее время они и так довольно часто встречались – только у него дома; как Меропа догадывалась – ради экономии. Наверное, более самолюбивая девушка обиделась бы, но ей это только импонировало – сама давно научилась ценить каждый кнат. Но с чего Алки решил нарушить собственные правила и ее куда-то пригласить, было непонятно. Что ж, заодно и выяснит.

– Значит, тебя можно поздравить? – начал он, пока Меропа изучала меню.  
– С чем?

От него так и веяло каким-то радостным предвкушением. Но если большинство людей хорошее настроение красило, делало куда более приятными и располагающими, то от Алки, наконец-то довольного жизнью, хотелось отсесть подальше. Или это всё его дурацкий одеколон, к которому Меропа так и не привыкла? Как не привыкла к его улыбке: раньше она видела Алки только сердитым, озабоченным, недовольным. И, надо сказать, тогда он ей нравился куда больше, чем сегодня.

– Так оно… Экзамены свои сдала. Работаешь вон, можно сказать, известный зельвар. И еще в «Список» этот попала – вот уж повезло так повезло!  
«Нет, только не это! Снова дурацкий список!»  
– Двадцать восемь чистокровнейших семей магической Британии! Интересно, что чувствует тот, кто признан лучшим из лучших?

Пока Меропа ничего не чувствовала, но, кажется, еще несколько раз об этом услышит – и захочет наложить на говорящего «Силенсио»! Но Алки спрашивал искренне, а значит, ему стоило так же честно ответить. Что список, конечно, глупый, но кое в чем помочь может. Раз уж фамилия ее брата там упомянута – это может увеличить вероятность найти ему подходящую пару. Конечно, представители не только чистокровных, но и богатых семей – Малфои, Лестрейнжи или Блэки – вряд ли взглянут в их сторону, но наверняка найдутся и те, кому возможность породниться с потомками Слизерина…

– Твой брат! – с усмешкой перебил ее Алки. – Мордредов зад, да кто говорит о нем! Ты бы лучше о себе подумала.  
Меропа попробовала намекнуть, что она давно замужем, но он снова отмахнулся:  
– За маглом! Не смеши – этот дурацкий брак существует, только пока ты в него веришь. – «Да, я уже знаю об этом». – Надеюсь, хранить верность мерзавцу, давным-давно сбежавшему, не станет даже такая бестолочь, как ты? Так что воспользуйся возможностью послать всех глупых маглов к пьяным докси и выйти, наконец, за нормального волшебника. Уверен, наследнице Слизерина стоит только захотеть, и достойный найдется.  
«Ты прямо как моя бабушка!»

Меропу всегда злило желание посторонних вмешиваться в ее жизнь. Но Алки не настолько «посторонний», чтобы сейчас ответить гневной отповедью. Так что лучше всего обратить его бестактность в шутку:  
– Я могу считать это предложением руки и сердца? – улыбнулась она, ожидая услышать в ответ «еще чего», вместе посмеяться, обменяться парой ни к чему не обязывающих фраз и разойтись – до следующего совместного чаепития. И замерла, не в силах и рта раскрыть, когда Алки вдруг сказал:  
– А чего б и нет? Давай, выходи за меня!

Меропа в изумлении уставилась на него. Он что, спятил? С другой стороны… Дело ведь только в «Списке», правда? Вполне понятное стремление подняться повыше: кому понравится быть на побегушках у бывшего подручного своего отца, когда можно все поправить удачным браком? После всего, что Алки для нее сделал, было бы жестоко не дать ему такой малости. И даже хорошо, что он настолько доверяет ей, что не стал напускать романтического тумана и врать, что внезапно влюбился. Фиктивный брак – не самая плохая идея, особенно когда устраивает обоих.

– Да на кой черт мне фиктивный брак? – удивился Алки, когда Меропа сказала ему обо всем. – Вот еще – на сторону бегать при законном супруге! Одна дурь и расходы лишние.  
– Я не понимаю. Ты что, всерьез предлагаешь мне стать твоей женой? Хочешь, чтобы мы жили в одном доме и… – она запнулась, и он закончил:  
– И спали в одной постели. А что такого, не понимаю? Мы ж друг друга уж сколько лет как облупленных знаем, до самого, так-скать, исподнего. Не придется ни хвостом крутить, ни обижаться потом, что обертка у конфетки хороша, а под ней – дерьмо низзлово. Ну, что молчишь?

А Меропа и сама не могла сказать, почему она до сих пор не вскочила с криком: «Да ты с ума сошел!» – и не сбежала подальше. Почему сидит, разламывая ложечкой пирожное почти до крошек, и размышляет.  
Том все равно не вернется, это же ясно. А если бы и вернулся – что с того? Это в восемнадцать можно выскочить замуж по любви, а сейчас пора бы научиться рассуждать здраво. Сколько лет она еще проживет? Пятьдесят? Больше? И все время – одна? Сын рано или поздно вырастет. Она ведь уже задумывалась о том, чтобы снова выйти замуж. Тогда ничего не вышло, а сейчас… Но… Алки? Она же никогда не думала о нем в этом смысле. Но ведь они и правда давно знакомы. Насчет «хорошо знают друг друга» он, конечно, преувеличивает – Меропа чаще всего и предположить не могла, почему он делает то или другое. Зато к ней он всегда хорошо относился. А что до ее нежелания ложиться с ним в постель – Мерлин, даже вздрогнула, как представила! – так оно наверняка преодолимо. Если разобраться… Что ее действительно, по-настоящему отталкивает, кроме глупого «я его не люблю»? Запах? Но это же совсем просто – купит ему нормальный одеколон, да и в браке Алки наверняка начнет лучше следить за собой. Ничего, справится, привыкнет.

– По-моему, звучит интересно, – с трудом выдавила она. – Хоть и несколько неожиданно. Думаю, я все-таки соглашусь стать твоей женой.  
И все-таки ему куда больше шло выражение злости и озабоченности, чем счастливая улыбка. Ничего, к этому она тоже привыкнет.

Потом они обсуждали подробности – где будут жить и на что. Алки собирался снять квартиру в Косом переулке. Немного дороговато, зато есть возможность «держать нос по ветру», узнавать о любом событии в волшебном мире едва ли не раньше, чем оно произойдет. Ну что ж – с его профессией это важно. Да и ей будет легче: как утверждал Гораций, в их зельеварском деле чем больше волшебников тебя знают, тем лучше. Так что пока все складывалось как нельзя удачнее.  
Конечно, нелегко будет каждый день аппарировать или добираться по каминной связи в Малый Хэнглтон, но она ведь прожила так почти целый год, пока училась. И ничего – выдержала. И дальше выдержит. Это от мечты снова увидеть мужа она могла отказаться, а Томас и Мэри – ее семья. Даже если Мэри давно об этом не помнит.

– С маглами тебе, само собой, встречаться будет незачем, – вдруг сказал Алки.  
Меропа захотела возразить… и поняла, что ей очень хочется с ним согласиться. Да, Риддлы – ее семья, но она так устала жить между двумя мирами! Так почему бы не выбрать, наконец-то, один? Риддлы без нее не смогут? Глупости – жили ведь они как-то раньше. Ей страшно за Мэри? Да, страшно. Но ведь несчастье с Мэри случилось потому, что та не сумела принять Меропу такой, какая она есть. Так пусть живут без нее – вдруг всем от этого станет легче? Может, Том вернется и только порадуется отсутствию бывшей жены. И… сына?

– …Разве что мальчишку своего навестить, хотя тоже не понимаю, зачем. Лучше уж сразу – с глаз долой, из сердца вон, – продолжил меж тем ее… Кажется, теперь его стоит называть «жених»?  
– Не понимаю, – нахмурилась она. – Я думала, мой сын будет жить с нами?  
Конечно, ему, привыкшему к раздолью Малого Хэнглтона, трудно будет освоиться в тесноте Косого переулка, но что поделаешь – чтобы жить в своем, по-настоящему своем мире, чем-то придется пожертвовать.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, сын магла? – в свою очередь удивился Алки. – А разве он не сквиб?  
– Конечно, нет! Он – настоящий маг, потомок Слизерина!  
Выражение лица Алки показалось ей странным, но Меропа не придала значения: сегодня он вообще не такой, как всегда.  
– Ну-у, если так… Пусть живет с нами, конечно. Думаю, что смогу дать ему все необходимое – само собой, не в первую очередь: сперва своим детям, а потом уж — этому.  
«А у тебя есть?..» – чуть не спросила Меропа, но вовремя прикусила язык. Даже если нет – он наверняка надеется, что будут. Их общие дети.

«Нет-нет-нет!» – при одной мысли о том, чтобы носить под сердцем ребенка того, кого она не любит и не хочет, в глазах потемнело. Ладно, допустим, Алки согласится подождать, дать ей время привыкнуть к нему, и эта мысль уже не будет вызывать отвращение… А если кто-то из их детей родится сквибом? Это с Томом Марволо ей повезло, «вытащила настоящий галлеон из кучи лепреконова золота». И неизвестно, повезет ли еще раз: отец ведь когда-то даже не сомневался, что она, Меропа, лишена магических способностей? Может, у него были на то причины? Кто-то в их семье уже рождался таким? Но если сквиб, растущий в магловской деревне – это одно, а здесь, в Косом… Разочарование отца, неловкие попытки матери объяснить, что все не так плохо, насмешки братьев и сестер – да что там, любого, кто узнает! Ну уж нет!

– Алки… Ты меня прости, но я за тебя не выйду. Я не хочу больше иметь детей – никогда. Так что тебе лучше найти ту, которая хочет. – Она вскочила, прикинула сумму счета и вытащила из кошелька несколько кнатов. Должно хватить. – Увидимся. – «Или нет?»  
И выбежала за дверь.

***

На улице ненадолго остановилась, перевела дыхание. На душе было мерзко, будто туда высыпали ведро только что собранных бандиманов. Не давала покоя мысль, что она только что из глупого каприза обидела хорошего человека. Захотелось даже вернуться, извиниться перед Алки, сказать, что передумала. В конце концов, он спас ей жизнь, помогал во всем, а теперь, когда выпал шанс расплатиться, она, видите ли, «не может»!

«Расплатиться»… Интересно, что Алки когда-то имел в виду, утверждая, что Меропа ему «жизнь должна»? Может быть, именно это: что когда-нибудь попросит ее провести остаток жизни рядом с ним, рожая ему детей и… нет, хватит даже думать об этом! Что бы ни представлял собой ее долг, Меропа была уверена, что еще найдет способ его вернуть. Но не сейчас и не так.

На этом и остановилась, заодно решив, что им с Алки лучше больше не встречаться. Ее жизнь достаточно трудна и без вечного чувства вины перед ним.  



	29. Женская дружба

«Я ненавижу вечеринки! Мне там или скучно, или случается что-то неприятное. А еще я даже не собираюсь там пить — ни капли! Значит, буду чувствовать себя белой вороной. А еще… Возможно, это покажется тебе смешным, но мне надеть нечего! Не могу же я прийти на такое сборище в мантии, в которой варю зелья! А парадная стоит галлеонов пятьдесят, я на эти деньги месяц могу всем рабочим зарплату платить!»  
  
Все это Меропа говорила пустому камину, укоряя себя за глупость и бесхарактерность. Вот почему она не смогла высказать это Горацию, когда тот, с полчаса назад, появился в кабинете с несчастным и расстроенным видом и начал горячо убеждать, что ее отказ присутствовать на его первой рождественской вечеринке в Хогвартсе — жесток и несправедлив?  
  
***  
  
— Меропа, дорогая, вы не можете так со мной поступить! Этот прекрасный вечер мне хочется провести в кругу удивительных людей, каждый из которых если не приятнейший собеседник и украшение любого собрания, то наверняка оставит след в истории! Вы не можете отказаться! Скажите «да», умоляю!  
— Да, но… — начала она, сбитая с толку его напором.  
— Это замечательно! Я верил, ве-рил, что вы меня не подведете! — и он исчез раньше, чем Меропа успела спросить о самом очевидном: а что, если все эти прекрасные собеседники и великие люди вовсе не обрадуются ее обществу? Остальные вопросы пришли в голову позже и настроения не улучшили.  
  
***  
  
Покупка парадной мантии напомнила Меропе ее первое посещение лондонского «салона», когда она под удивленными взглядами Джейн и хозяйки (и под восхищенно-зачарованным — Тома) путалась в непривычно длинном платье. Тогда хозяйка согласилась сделать его немного короче. Интересно, с мантией такое возможно?  
  
— Да что вы, мадам! Мантии от Виилы Ван не подгоняются под фигуру, они сами по себе идеальны! «Если что-то не так — исправляй себя, а не мантию», — вот девиз этого старинного модного дома. Если она тебе коротка — не разгибай до конца колени, если длинна — встань на каблуки, а если кто-то, как вы, шагу не может ступить, чтобы не споткнуться… Ладно, — сжалилась хозяйка, видимо, оценив выражение лица Меропы. — Есть одно заклинание, позволяет держать полы мантии подальше от ног. Но учтите — низ при его использовании колышется несколько неестественно для искушенного взгляда, и любая женщина, которая хоть немного разбирается в таких вещах, сразу все поймет.  
На заклинание Меропа согласилась: пусть лучше низ «неестественно колышется», чем она на него наступит и вполне естественно грохнется. Хотя в этом случае гости Горация точно запомнят эту вечеринку.  
  
***  
  
В Хогвартс Меропа приехала заранее — мало ли, ни разу там не была, вдруг заблудится? Или окажется, что посторонним нужно пройти какую-нибудь проверку, вроде оценки палочек в министерстве? Но встретивший ее у ворот служитель только спросил имя, сверил его со списком… И повел через огромный зал, по высокому потолку которого плыли рваные серые облака — совсем как по небу снаружи. Потом было множество казавшихся одинаковыми коридоров и ведущих вниз лестниц. Если бы пришлось самой искать комнаты Горация, Меропа сразу бы заблудилась, но служитель отлично во всем разбирался.  
  
***  
  
Само собой, из всех гостей она явилась первой. Гораций, как раз что-то переставлявший на длинном, красиво сервированном столе, так обрадовался, что у нее закралось подозрение: а не боялся ли он, что вообще никто не придет?  
  
Если Гораций и волновался по этому поводу, то зря: гости стали собираться довольно скоро.  
Сначала пришла невысокая ведьма в простой (а не парадной, как у Меропы) мантии. То ли из-за этого, то ли из-за природной скромности и застенчивости, но было заметно, что чувствовала себя новая гостья неловко. Гораций представил ее:  
— Познакомьтесь, это Тилли Ток, настоящая героиня магической Британии. Прошлым летом она проявила недюжинное мужество, защищая маглов от вырвавшегося на свободу дракона. А заодно — недюжинную сообразительность, не допустив нарушения Статута о секретности. — Тилли Ток смущенно улыбнулась, а он продолжил: — А это Меропа Риддл, невероятно талантливый зельевар. Меропа происходит из рода Гонтов, тех самых, чье имя упомянуто в списке двадцати восьми чистокровнейших семей. Конечно, никто не относится всерьез к этому спорному документу, но все же, все же… Как известно, Гонты — последние потомки великого Слизерина, основателя нашего факультета.  
  
Потом появилась «великолепная Ликорис Блэк», высокая ведьма с иссиня-черными волосами. Черты лица Ликорис были слишком крупными, чтобы считать ее красивой, но она наверняка запоминалась и привлекала внимание. Гораций объяснил, что они вместе учились в школе, и он очень рад, что Ликорис откликнулась на его приглашение. Меропа ожидала, что он расскажет, в каких предметах его бывшая однокурсница была особенно сильна, но Гораций заговорил совсем о другом:  
— Впрочем, каждый представитель этого семейства заслуживает эпитета «великолепный», — сказал он, когда мисс Блэк отошла подальше. — Знаете, Меропа, сразу после нашего с вами знакомства я был готов дать голову на отсечение, что вы тоже принадлежите к этому незаурядному роду. Раньше я считал, что только женщины из Блэков могут быть настолько целеустремленными и талантливыми, как вы.  
— Просто в Британии слишком давно не слышали о женщинах из рода Гонтов. Так что пожалейте голову, пригодится, — ответила она, оставляя Горация здороваться с парой новых гостей, по виду — школьников-старшекурсников. По крайней мере, обращались они к нему «профессор».  
  
Всего собралось чуть больше дюжины человек. Судя по довольному виду хозяина, на его приглашения откликнулись если не все, то большинство. Меропа узнала только Альбуса Дамблдора. Кивнула ему издали, но подходить не стала — тот как раз беседовал с очень красивой женщиной, в отличие от прочих одетой не в мантию, а в длинное шелковое платье с множеством оборок на юбке. Маглы таких не носили уже лет сто, но в подземельях Хогвартса, среди широких темных балахонов остальных гостей, оно выглядело совершенно нездешним, неправильным и даже несколько неприличным. Интересно, что можно обсуждать с такой красоткой? Не двенадцать же новых способов использования драконьей крови, которые, по словам Горация, Дамблдор открыл, прежде чем заняться трансфигурацией?  
***  
За столом Меропа очень хотела оказаться рядом с Тилли Ток — судя по виду «героини магической Британии», та чувствовала себя на этом сборище знаменитостей так же неуютно, как и сама Меропа. Но ее усадили между новым ловцом «Чадли Кэннонс» (чьи сапоги ужасно скрипели, а еще ужаснее воняли плохо выделанной кожей) и «великолепной» мисс Блэк.  
Сначала, пока они обменивались ритуальными, ничего не значившими фразами, все было хорошо. Выяснилось даже, что они почти родственницы: муж уже известной Меропе тетушки Виолетты был родным братом отца Ликорис. Меропа вежливо отказалась от предложенного соседом бокала огденского: раз уж решила сохранить ясность мысли, стоило ограничиться тыквенным соком. Зато Ликорис ни в чем себе не отказывала, с каждой минутой становясь все бесцеремоннее.  
— Значит, в Хогвартсе ты не училась? — спросила.  
— Нет, мой отец не счел нужным отправлять меня туда.  
— Наверняка не хотел, чтобы потомки Слизерина якшались с грязнокровками! — фыркнула Ликорис.  
  
Меропа была почти уверена, что ее отец именно так и рассуждал — хотя бы в те моменты, когда не считал ее сквибом. Но презрительный тон покоробил — и, кажется, не только ее. Тилли Ток опустила голову, да и Гораций явно смутился. Профессора Дамблдора за столом не оказалось — видимо, ушел раньше. А вот его недавняя собеседница усмехнулась и тут же отвернулась к своему соседу — пожилому магу в темно-фиолетовой мантии.  
  
— А эта твоя фамилия — «Риддл»? Никогда такой не слыхала, а ведь, кажется, знаю все достойные упоминания семьи…  
— «Не слышала», — тихо сказала Меропа.  
— Что?  
— Правильно говорить: «не слышала», — куда громче и с интонациями профессора Соура пояснила она.  
  
Меропа не понимала, почему эта высокомерная девица так ее взбесила, но остановиться уже не могла. Возможно, Ликорис Блэк просто напомнила ей всех, кто когда-то обижал и унижал ее? Но тогда Меропа не могла достойно ответить, защититься. А сейчас может!  
  
— И неудивительно, что вы никогда не слышали о семье моего мужа. И он, и его родители — маглы.  
— Маг… лы?!  
Кажется, такого мисс Блэк не ожидала? Наверняка думала про какой-нибудь захудалый магический род, «недостойный упоминания». В крайнем случае — что Меропа, отчаявшись заполучить руку и сердце «нормального волшебника», связалась с грязнокровкой. Но то, что наследница самого Слизерина, пусть никчемная и уродливая, могла…  
  
— Но это же… это уже слишком! Что может быть ужаснее, чем смешать кровь великого Слизерина с магловской?!  
  
Все за столом разом прекратили и есть, и разговаривать, и теперь смотрели только на них. В другое время Меропа смутилась бы; может, даже начала бы извиняться. Но сейчас хотелось одного: заставить эту «великолепную» дрянь умолкнуть. И она заговорила, громко и отчетливо, будто произнося речь перед выпускниками Оксфорда:  
— Возможно, другим, менее знатным родам и стоит быть осмотрительнее: вдруг «неправильная» кровь так же повлияет на их магические способности, как отвратительный жаргон лондонских предместий — на их речь? Но нам, потомкам Слизерина, нечего бояться. Ничто не сможет испортить текущую в наших жилах чистую магию! — Меропа перевела дыхание, огляделась. На одном из гобеленов был выткан герб факультета. А что, если… — _Ты же согласен со мной, правда?_ — обратилась она к нему на парселтанге. Сидевшие за столом вздрогнули от ее шипения. Кто-то недоумевал, кто-то улыбался — те бесконечные секунды, пока Меропа ждала ответа: «А вдруг не получится? Ну и позорище будет!»  
  
Но вот змея на гобелене зашевелилась, приподняла голову и повела ей из стороны в сторону, будто разглядывая тех, кто посмел ее потревожить. Гости дружно ахнули, несколько человек (включая Ликорис и Ток) достали палочки.  
Между длинных изогнутых клыков мелькнул раздвоенный язык.  
_— Рис-с-суеш-ш-с-ся… с-с-слиш-ш-шком… Привира-аеш-ш-шь…_, — лениво ответила змея и снова застыла.  
  
Меропа едва сдержала смешок. Да уж, в проницательности древнему символу факультета не откажешь! Но остальным, кто не понял слов, зато увидел, как Меропа разговаривала со змеей на языке Слизерина, а та ей отвечала — им было не до смеха.  
  
В наступившей тишине три хлопка прозвучали, пожалуй, слишком громко. Аплодировала «эта, которая в платье». Встала, улыбнулась:  
— Это было великолепно! Мистер Слагхорн, ваша вечеринка превзошла все мои ожидания, — сказала она со странным, похожим на французский, акцентом. — К сожалению, мне пора.  
Она быстро вышла. А сразу за ней — Ликорис Блэк. Меропа бы тоже с удовольствием сбежала, но побоялась заблудиться в тысяче коридоров и лестниц. Впрочем, и остальные гости не стали долго засиживаться.  
  
***  
  
— Гораций, простите меня, умоляю! Не представляю, что на меня нашло. Я все испортила, я снова все испортила…  
— Меропа, дорогая, успокойтесь! Поверьте — это и в самом деле было великолепно! Парселтанг! Я, конечно, знал, что вы говорите на этом древнем языке, но одно дело — просто знать, и совсем другое — услышать. Теперь эта вечеринка не потеряется для моих гостей в длинной череде почти одинаковых рождественских празднеств. О нет, о ней заговорят! А значит, на следующую многие заглянут хотя бы из любопытства, а там… Знаете, я подумываю о том, чтобы сделать подобные встречи регулярными. Как вы считаете, стоит?  
— Эм-м…  
— А то и вовсе организовать что-то вроде клуба великих… и будущих великих людей! «Слаг-клуб» — звучит замечательно, не находите?  
— Прекрасно звучит.  
  
Все-таки иногда Меропа совсем его не понимала. Но ничего, главное — не сердится. Одного хорошего человека она уже обидела, хватит. Потерять из-за собственной глупости и несдержанности еще и расположение Горация — это было бы уже слишком.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, Меропа знала, какое зелье становится самым популярным к середине февраля. (А заодно — к началу апреля, но уже для розыгрышей, а не романтики). Знала и все равно вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда услышала его название от мадам Боббин.  
  
Само предложение было заманчивым, даже очень. Но Меропа еще хорошо помнила, каково ей было, когда в последний раз готовила это зелье. И пусть только дважды в году спрос на него возрастал, поднимая стоимость среднего размера котла с обычных двадцати галлеонов до, как однажды пошутил Гораций, «высот персонального самомнения зельевара»… Нет, снова почувствовать этот запах она не желала ни в коем случае. Может, потому и ответила слишком резко.  
  
— Да что ж ты так всполошилась-то? — лицо мадам Боббин выражало искреннее недоумение. — Я ж тебя не яд прошу сварить, чтобы его незаметно в чужой стакан подлить. Это всего-навсего любовное зелье!  
— Я… не могу.  
— Не умеешь, что ль?  
— Умею, но…  
— Тогда не говори ерунды! Семьдесят галлеонов за полдня работы на дороге не валяются! Это ж только сейчас такие цены, а через неделю, как этот дурацкий праздник закончится, оно никому не нужно будет — разве что «для дела» понадобится: не перевелись еще дураки на свете. Или тебе кто побольше обещал? — подозрительно прищурилась.  
— Нет-нет, что вы! — заверила аптекаршу Меропа. — Я возьмусь, конечно. Завтра же все будет.  
  
***  
  
И снова нарезать ингредиенты, даже не заглядывая в книгу: столько раз варила, теперь даже если ночью разбудят и прикажут приготовить — ни с одной стадией не ошибется.  
Ошиблась она давным-давно, когда применяла его. Интересно, чем пахло для нее это зелье раньше, до той минуты, когда она, умирая от восторга и нежности, склонилась над спящим в ее комнате Томом, больше всего желая — и боясь — коснуться губами его щеки? Теперь и не вспомнить уже… Вспоминался только он, его лицо, руки, голос… Как они с сыном одинаковыми жестами поправляли волосы… Как он обнимал ее и говорил о любви — не под действием зелья, нет! Позже… как раз перед тем, как навсегда уехал.  
  
Меропа сморгнула слезу, надеясь, что на качество зелья настроение зельевара не повлияет. Не должно влиять: мама тоже не была счастлива с отцом, а мастером наверняка считалась хорошим.  
  
Так, пока все правильно. Теперь полчаса настоится… Ничего, она выдержит как-нибудь.  
Свежий хлеб, любимые мамины цветы… запах волос Тома…  
  
А еще вспомнились непонятные сны, порой снившиеся ей чуть ли не с самого его отъезда. Там были незнакомые города, по улочкам которых она ехала за рулем автомобиля. (Потом, проснувшись, только удивлялась: она же не умела его водить, и, сколько Фрэнк ни предлагал научиться, всегда отказывалась). Были люди, при виде которых ее охватывала то тревога, то предвкушение… Вспышки выстрелов, запахи пороха, крови и горячего металла… Тяжесть пистолета в ладони и уверенность: если что — не промахнется. Потом, по утрам, Меропа недоумевала — как она могла то ли узнать о местах, где никогда не была, то ли придумать их? Наверняка все дело в тех книжках о приключениях, которые они с Томми читали по вечерам?  
Но почему тогда вспомнилось именно сейчас? И откуда бралась ее постоянная дурацкая уверенность, что Том, не подававший о себе весточки столько лет, все-таки жив?  
  
Меропа погасила огонь под котлом. Теперь разлить по бутылкам, запечатать каждую, прилепить ярлычок «Амортенция» и поставить на донышко клеймо «З-р М. Р.», «зельевар — Меропа Риддл». И больше никогда не соблазняться даже очень большой платой за то, чтобы снова и снова вспоминать о своей потерянной навсегда любви.  
Ничего, и так проживет. Скоро весна, а значит — упадет спрос на перечное и различные укрепляющие зелья, зато поднимется на гербициды, пестициды и удобрения. А дальше и до экзаменов рукой подать, а это зелья внимания, памяти, а для тех, кому подготовка все равно покажется слишком трудной — и на успокоительные. Потом осень и разные виды консервирующих для продуктов и ингредиентов. А главное — лечебные, очищающие и косметические зелья, которые нужны всегда. Справится, и думать нечего! До сих пор же справлялась.  
  
***  
  
Наверное, Меропа была не первой за сегодня, кому гоблин в окошке обмена валют рассказывал о новых правилах. И не первой, кто пытался с ним спорить, что-то объяснял и просил сделать для него исключение. Несколько лет назад, когда в магловском мире случился «экономический кризис» и многие банки перестали выдавать клиентам деньги, она порадовалась, что в свое время решила хранить все сбережения в Гринготтсе, столь же надежном, как гоблинская сталь. А теперь и здесь вводятся всякие дурацкие новшества!  
  
— Но послушайте… Я же не фунты на галлеоны меняю, мне как раз наоборот!  
— Правила одинаковы для всех, мэм. Подать запрос с указанием суммы обмена за две недели до даты обмена, в случае, если он будет одобрен…  
  
Рядом зазвенели монеты, и Меропа непроизвольно оглянулась. Окошка через три от нее ведьма в синей мантии левитировала довольно много золота в маленькую сумочку. Интересно, как она надеется все это туда затолкать? И как потом понесет? С заклинанием уменьшения веса чуть ошибешься — и лови потом свой кошелек над крышами, если раньше никто не поймает.  
  
— Мне всего двадцать галлеонов!  
— Правила не зависят от суммы обмена, мэм. Вы должны подать запрос с указанием суммы обмена за две недели до…  
— Знаю, знаю! Но мне деньги нужны не через две недели, а сейчас!  
Гоблин даже отвечать не стал — наверняка не раз слышал эту фразу.  
  
А вот перед дамой с кучей золота служащий банка разве что не подпрыгивал. Подвинул поближе перо и чернильницу, потом выскочил из-за своей загородки, чтобы отдать ключ. Золото, кстати, прекрасно поместилось в сумочку размером не больше тетрадного листа. И держала ее эта смутно знакомая ведьма без всяких усилий. То ли в совершенстве владела нужными чарами, то ли кто-то заранее наложил их на сумку.  
  
— Мне что, маглам зарплату галлеонами платить? — вернулась Меропа к тому, что ее сюда привело. Гоблин и ухом не повел:  
— Не в моей компетенции, мэм, отвечать на подобные вопросы. Все, что вам нужно, это подать запрос с указа…  
Меропа наклонилась к самому окошку и четко, громко произнесла когда-то услышанную от профессора Флитвика фразу, очень надеясь, что не забыла ее за столько времени. Кажется, не забыла: глаза у клерка увеличились раза в полтора, рот приоткрылся, мелко задрожали уши.  
— Двадцать галлеонов, мэм? — после длинной паузы уточнил он. — Думаю, мы сможем — в виде исключения, конечно. Но сегодня же подайте заявление…  
— Я помню, какое, — перебила его Меропа.  
— Вы приходите сюда раз в две недели — вполне достаточно времени для рассмотрения. А у вас, похоже, есть родственники…  
— Знакомые, — Меропа пригладила волосы, чтобы клерк перестал таращиться на ее уши. Он что принял ее, чистокровную ведьму, за полугоблинку?!  
  
Она заполнила нужный бланк, сгребла деньги и поспешила к выходу. Но далеко не ушла, столкнувшись с ведьмой в синем — той самой, с необыкновенной сумочкой.  
— Извините… — Меропа приостановилась, ожидая, когда она уберется с дороги и можно будет пройти.  
— Потрясающе, — казалось, та и не собиралась никуда. — Стоило отправиться за покупками именно сегодня, только чтобы увидеть это. — Если ее внешность показалась Меропе смутно знакомой, то голос (а главное — почти неуловимую неправильность выговора: похоже на акцент, с которым говорила Вионне, но гораздо слабее) она точно раньше слышала. — То, что вы говорите со змеями, само по себе невероятно. А уж рявкнуть на гоблина, да еще на гоблинском! Если на первое самые смелые из волшебников порой решались, то выговорить все эти «взбр-щпст-взрщ»… Это было великолепно!  
И Меропа вспомнила, где и когда они встречались: три месяца назад, на вечеринке в Хогвартсе. «Эта, в платье», чье имя она то ли не расслышала, то ли не запомнила.  
  
— К сожалению, я не запомнила, как вас зовут. Познакомимся заново? — ведьма протянула руку: — Я Белль. Изабелл Лестрейндж.  
«Лестрейндж». По словам Горация, для этого семейства происхождение и положение в обществе значило не меньше, чем для Блэков. Да и в высокомерии одни другим не уступали. Даже если эта Белль и захочет продолжить знакомство с ней (зачем, интересно?), муж или родственники быстро объяснят ей, что этого делать не стоит.  
  
— Может, посидим где-нибудь, поболтаем?  
Меропа удивилась: а это еще зачем? Но отказываться не стала: побоялась показаться невежливой, ведь ничего плохого ей эта мисс (или миссис?) Лестрейндж не сделала. А еще… Надо же было понять, чего она от нее хочет?  
  
***  
  
Болтала — те полчаса, которые они провели в кафе мадам Фортескью — одна только Белль (оказавшаяся все-таки _миссис_ Лестрейндж). И почти все время по-французски. Узнав, что Меропа неплохо понимает ее родной язык и немного говорит на нем, она сразу же на него перешла. Сначала было почти ничего не понятно: выговор Белль отличался от выговора Вионне. Наверное, во Франции — как и в Англии — в разных местностях многие слова произносились по-разному. Но потом Меропа разобралась в отличиях и стало легче.  
  
— Вы удивительно чуткий собеседник, — улыбнулась миссис Лестрейндж на прощание. — Приятно было познакомиться.  
«Чуткий собеседник»? Да она и нескольких фраз не произнесла! Правда, и не перебивала, слушала внимательно. Но все равно странно: неужели этой Белль больше поговорить не с кем?  
  
Меропа заверила ее, что тоже хорошо провела время, с удивлением поняв, что так оно и было. И что она бы с удовольствием еще раз так же «поболтала», вернее, послушала: о Бобатоне — так называлась школа, в которой Белль училась; о теплом южном море и красивом городе на его берегу. Или еще о чем-нибудь. Но надо смириться с тем, что у нее своя жизнь, с уже привычным сочетанием магловского и магического, а у этой красотки, представительницы богатой и знатной семьи — своя. Странно, что госпожа Лестрейндж вообще сегодня с ней заговорила.  
  
***  
  
В этот раз Меропа сдалась на «сто пятьдесят четыре». Пока она считала, брошенный в колодец камешек так и не упал на дно. Или оно настолько мягкое, что звук удара не достиг поверхности? В любом случае, нечего было и думать о том, чтобы засыпать колодец. Даже если представить, что дно все-таки есть, пусть и несколькими милями глубже… это сколько земли или песка нужно будет сюда переместить! Лучше поискать другой способ навсегда закрыть его от тех, кто — случайно или нарочно — может бросить туда бумажку с именем недруга.  
  
Чары отвлечения внимания? Они слабые и не остановят того, кто решительно настроен идти к цели — даже если это магл. Маглоотталкивающие? Они не действуют на волшебников и сквибов. Конечно, смешно было даже представлять себе отца Берда, крадущегося к колодцу, чтобы бросить туда записку, но вдруг он не единственный сквиб в этих краях? А еще где-то неподалеку жил тот, кто продал Мэгги любовное зелье. Меропа была почти уверена в том, что старый трактирщик не просто так решил жениться. Но выяснять ничего не стала — хватит с нее расследований. Достаточно вспомнить, к чему привела попытка узнать, кто скрывался под именем «мистер Экс».  
Нужны были куда более сильные чары, такие, чтобы всем казалось, что в колодец уже ничего не бросишь. Чтобы у всех возникала иллюзия…  
Точно — материальная иллюзия! Гораций говорил, что это не сложно, что у нее обязательно получится. Теперь у нее был повод проверить.  
  
***  
  
Сова, увлеченно выковыривавшая из оконной рамы старую замазку, была похожа на плюшевую игрушку. Круглая бархатистая мордочка, огромные любопытные глаза, мягкие пёрышки-ушки… Меропа даже ахнула от умиления. Кто же мог прислать такую? Что-то в последнее время у нее появилось слишком много знакомых с личными совами. Конечно, хорошо, что ее имя становится известным в магическом мире, но ведь она среди маглов живет! А если сову увидит Мэри? Хотя... филин Буллстроудов же ей понравился? А эта, «плюшевая», могла бы привести в восторг даже ворчливую Лиззи.  
  
Записка, привязанная к совиной лапе, была написана на золотистом пергаменте и пахла так же, как духи ее недавней знакомой, миссис Лестрейндж. «Дорогая Меропа, если вы не против снова встретиться, хотя бы снова у Фортескью (говорят, они готовят свое мороженое по каким-то старым рецептам), я буду очень рада. Вас не затруднит уточнить подходящее время?» И подпись: «Изабелл Лестрейндж».  
Меропа решила, что совершенно не против. И «подходящее время» наступит скоро: когда она в очередной раз пойдет в Гринготтс — менять волшебные деньги на магловские. А еще она так и не поняла, что этой Изабелл от нее надо.  
  
***  
  
Высшие чары и трансфигурация, как и утверждал Гораций, оказались не слишком сложными. Надо было всего лишь вычислить силу и последовательность заклинаний, время и порядок их добавления, проверить на сочетаемость — и здесь теоретические расчёты могли отличаться от того, что было на самом деле. Меропа когда-то спрашивала Гризельду, почему такое случается, но убедительного ответа не услышала. «Да вот, так уж оно всегда выходило. Просто запоминай, не так уж и много в магии исключений из правил».  
  
Их и правда было не больше десятка, легко запомнить… пока готовишься к экзаменам. Главное — не забыть о них, сплетая длинную цепь заклинаний; а то вместо аккуратного холмика, покрытого зеленой травой, получится лужа жидкой грязи, еще и отвратительно смердящая тухлыми яйцами.  
Меропа оглянулась — не стоит ли где-нибудь неподалеку хозяйка колодца, посмеиваясь про себя над самой глупой из потомков Певереллов: еще по-настоящему заклинания не освоила, а уже вообразила, что может разговаривать с ней на равных.  
Взмахом палочки она убрала вонючую лужу. Подумала, не зайти ли к отцу Берду — пожаловаться на очередную неудачу, но не стала. Лучше сразу домой — перечитывать семь футов своих записей, стараясь найти одну-единственную — или их все-таки больше? — ошибку в них. Иногда очень хотелось обратиться за помощью, но к кому? Один из тех, кому Меропа могла довериться, рассказать о том, что странный колодец действительно опасен, был маглом, второй — сквибом. А ей так сейчас нужна была помощь волшебника!  
  
***  
  
— Здесь нужна пауза длиннее, — изящный палец с ногтем цвета розового жемчуга указывал именно в то место, над которым Меропа три дня назад полвечера ломала голову.  
— Почему?  
— Ну-у, — Белль усмехнулась. — Ты же не любишь понятие «интуиция»?  
  
Не то чтобы Меропа его не любила… просто не очень представляла себе, что это такое. Что-то вроде ментальной магии, доступной не каждому? Озарения, похожие на те, которые бывают у прорицателей? Но маглы о ней тоже упоминали. Значит, магией это быть не могло. А может, это безотчетно всплывают из глубин памяти накопленные ранее знания? Такое объяснение Меропу устраивало, но доказывать это Белль точно не стоило: если ей так нравится верить в чудеса — пусть.  
  
***  
Они с Изабелл Лестрейндж — или, как она когда-то представилась, «Белль», — встречались уже третий месяц. Меропа давно привыкла, получив деньги в Гринготтсе и написав очередное заявление, заглядывать в кафе мадам Фортескью. Именно его предпочитала Белль, к тому времени тоже заканчивавшая обход магазинов Косого переулка.  
  
В первые встречи Меропе не давал покоя вопрос: «И все-таки, что тебе от меня нужно?» А правда, что? Если бы с ней захотел подружиться кто-то из менее знатных волшебников, Меропа сразу подумала бы про тот чертов «Список». Но фамилия Лестрейнджей там была. А еще они были слишком известны, богаты и могущественны, чтобы искать расположения даже «самой наследницы Слизерина», которая, как ни крути, всего лишь начинающий зельевар. Или, как многим красивым женщинам, Белль нужна была рядом уродливая подружка? И это не было похоже на правду: насколько Меропа успела понять, Белль не придавала особого значения своей внешности.  
Потом, как она думала, догадалась. Эта удивительная, богатая, прекрасная женщина была… просто одинока. В чужой стране, вынужденная год за годом общаться только с определенным кругом «достойных» магов… Меропа вспомнила обязательные ежегодные посещения Хэмилтон-Холла… Бр-р! А ведь магов куда меньше, чем маглов, стало быть, круг «достойных» еще уже. Одни и те же лица, одни и те же разговоры. Стоит ли удивляться, что Белль еще на вечеринке в Хогвартсе обратила внимание на странную ведьму, говорившую на змеином языке, а после встречи в Гринготте решила, что им точно стоит подружиться. А уж если Изабелл Лестрейндж чего-то очень хотела… Впрочем, в национальную сборную по квиддичу ее когда-то не взяли — несмотря на то, что она играла с первого курса, а с третьего была бессменным капитаном команды. Но, кажется, это была единственная неудача в ее жизни.  
  
Меропа не сразу привыкла к тому, что у нее теперь есть подруга. До сих пор их не было — может быть, потому, что она не очень понимала, зачем они нужны?  
Нет, один друг у нее был — Фрэнк. Но с ним она давно научилась помнить о расстоянии между госпожой и садовником. Это не мешало Меропе любить его, горячо и искренне; она была уверена, что, попади Фрэнк в беду, она сделает для него все, что возможно. И он для нее тоже. Знала, что всегда найдет у него если не понимание, то сочувствие и поддержку. Но, если у обоих было все в порядке и никакие хозяйственные дела не требовали срочно их обсудить… им было не о чем разговаривать. Разделяющая их «социальная лестница» разворачивалась во всю длину — не дотянешься, не коснешься пальцами широкой грубой ладони с въевшимися навечно пятнами и грязью под ногтями.  
С профессором Соуром, Горацием и даже Алки, напротив, всегда было о чем поговорить. Но разговоры эти требовали от Меропы огромного напряжения: только бы не опростоволоситься, не ляпнуть глупость, только бы они не решили, что она безмозглая курица, не понимающая простейших — конечно, с их точки зрения — вещей.  
  
С Белль Лестрейндж все было не так.  
С ней было легко. Меропа впервые в жизни могла свободно "болтать" обо всем: о магии и проблемах с магловской фабрикой; об успехах или выходках Тома… Тем более, у Белль тоже был сын — всего на полгода младше; прошлым летом у него случился первый выброс магии.  
  
Меропа вспомнила, как в их первую встречу Белль с восторгом рассказывала о застрявшем на дереве игрушечном гиппогриффе, вдруг оказавшемся в руках рассердившегося мальчишки.  
— Надеюсь, это был именно выброс магии, а не кто-то из домовиков постарался. По крайней мере, никто не признался, а ведь они не могут соврать хозяину… — теперь ее голос звучал задумчиво, и, кажется, Меропа догадалась, почему:  
— Боитесь, что он может оказаться сквибом?  
— Этого все боятся. Смешно: маглы, у которых есть дети-волшебники, до самого письма из школы надеются, что все необычное им мерещится, а мы этого же боимся… Кстати, предлагаю перейти на «ты».  
Во французском смена личного местоимения обозначала сокращение дистанции; все равно что для британцев — отказ от употребления титула или разрешение собеседнику называть тебя по имени. Что ж, если ей так хочется — почему бы и нет?  
  
***  
  
То, что Белль неплохо разбирается в чарах и трансфигурации, выяснилось случайно: когда Меропа похвалила ее новую сумочку. На каждую встречу Белль приходила с разными, видимо, меняя их в зависимости от цвета мантии.  
— Ты же ее уже не раз видела, — рассмеялась тогда Белль. — Это мантий у меня – шкаф не закрывается, а сумка только одна. А то, что она кажется разными — это «эффект хамелеона». Вот, смотри: — она положила сумку на мраморную столешницу, и Меропа с удивлением увидела, как коричневый бархат выцветает, становясь почти белым с сероватыми узорами. Хочешь, покажу, как это делается?  
Конечно, она хотела: к той иллюзии, которую она — пока безуспешно — пыталась создать, было бы неплохо добавить этот эффект: чтобы скрывающий колодец холм выглядел иначе в зависимости от времен года.  
  
А потом все-таки решилась и попросила Белль о помощи. Конечно, всего она ей не рассказывала — просто объяснила, что нужно скрыть под магически созданным холмом один предмет. И теперь они, заняв самый дальний столик в кафе и разложив по нему книги и свитки пергамента, спорили, как лучше построить сложную цепочку чар: чтобы каждое следующее заклинание не ослабляло предыдущее, а поддерживало или усиливало его… как выдержать нужный баланс между силой заклинания и временем действия… А минутой спустя, бросив взгляд в окно, обсуждали, как ужасны эти потайные застежки на новых мантиях: стандартное расстегивающее заклинание на них действует плохо, а при попытке расстегнуть вручную ломаются ногти.  
Ни одна тема, которой они касались в разговорах, не казалась глупой или несущественной. Белль говорила о светских новостях, о сложностях управления большим поместьем, о том, что в недавно открывшемся театре в Косом переулке скоро премьера и им обязательно стоить сходить… Рассказывала о том, что Родд (так она называла сына) недавно пересел с детской метлы на взрослую… и взахлеб смеялась, слушая о приключениях Тома и его «рыцарей».  
А когда она умолкала, Меропа понимала, что ей не надо заполнять паузу пустыми, никому не нужными словами, придуманными специально для того, чтобы между чужими людьми не повисало затянувшееся молчание. Они с Белль больше не были чужими. И можно было сколько угодно молчать, глядя, как подтаявшее мороженое медленно, будто нехотя, сползает с ложки обратно в вазочку. Щуриться от бликов солнца на серебряном черенке и блестящей салфеточнице; радоваться тому, что в ее жизни есть эти редкие минуты света, счастья и легкости.  
  
***  
  
— Было бы неплохо познакомить наши семьи, — сказала Белль однажды. — Думаю, вы с Рэнди понравитесь друг другу. — Почему они должны друг другу понравиться, она не уточнила, а спросить Меропа не успела: следующая фраза направила ее мысли совсем по другому руслу. — А еще наши дети — ровесники, им точно стоит подружиться.  
  
А ведь и правда! Пусть даже неизвестный ей мистер Лестрейндж, которого Белль называла «Рэнди», отнесется к ведьме, смешавшей кровь Слизерина с магловской, не лучше, чем Ликорис Блэк… Надо подумать не об этом, а о Томе, которому пора познакомиться с другим ребенком-волшебником. Пусть ей и кажется, что до учебы в Хогвартсе еще долго, но шесть лет пролетели незаметно — и оставшиеся так же пролетят. Пора сыну привыкать общаться с такими же, как он.  
  
— Может быть, встретимся в день солнцестояния в магической части Гайд-парка?  
В Гайд-парке Меропе приходилось бывать, но только в местах, доступных маглам. Конечно, она согласилась. День солнцестояния? Кажется, у нее не запланировано никаких совещаний? Ладно, если что — отменит.  
  
***  
  
Том хмуро смотрел на разложенные на кровати вещи.  
— Эта дурацкая белая рубашка все равно испачкается в камине.  
— Мы воспользуемся портключом.  
— Сегодня жарко.  
— Это не причина, чтобы выглядеть как бродяга. К тому же, есть охлаждающие заклинания, если так боишься вспотеть.  
— А не проще не надевать этот глупый костюм? Мама, мы идем гулять в лес! Любой нормальный человек наденет бриджи и тенниску!  
Бриджи и тенниску! Он бы еще те драные штаны, в которых вместе с Кэти лазит по заборам, натянул! И это на встречу с одной из самых знатных семей магической Британии!  
  
Сошлись они на брюках и рубашке, зато без жилета и сюртука. И парадную мантию Меропа после некоторых раздумий отложила, надев обычную. Может, она и правда придает слишком большое значение вещам? Или просто очень хочет понравиться тем, кого любит Белль?  
  
— Ладно, не сердись, — попросила она насупившегося Тома. — Мне просто хочется, чтобы все прошло хорошо. Ты ведь не подведешь меня?  
Сын заверил, что не станет ни придумывать какие-нибудь «приключения» (тем более, в незнакомом магическом месте это просто опасно), ни втягивать в них Родда Лестрейнджа. «Буду просто разговаривать с ним… если, конечно, он не совсем дурак», — пообещал он перед тем, как взяться за портключ.  
  
***  
  
Родерик, сын Белль, оказался приятным и вежливым темноволосым мальчиком. В росте он не уступал Тому, а в плечах, казалось, был даже пошире. И Тому, похоже, это не понравилось: едва заметно поджал губы, но тут же, наверняка вспомнив о просьбе Меропы, улыбнулся, представился. Она было встревожилась, но тут же постаралась взять себя в руки: ничего страшного, пусть учится общаться с тем, кто ни в чем ему не уступает. А то привык командовать деревенскими!  
Как выяснилось, с мужем Белль, Рэнделлом Лестрейнджем, они уже встречались, и обстоятельства встречи нельзя было назвать приятными. Может, она и не вспомнила бы типа, во время суда над Морфином спросившего, хотелось ли ей когда-нибудь применить «непростительные», но тот сам ее узнал.  
  
— Мир все-таки поразительно тесен, — сказала Меропа, пожав ему руку.  
— Скорее, круг узок, — усмехнулся Лестрейндж. — Круг тех, кому не зазорно поддерживать отношения друг с другом.  
Она удивилась: сама же когда-то думала о том, что, несмотря на то, что магов очень мало, они стараются разделиться на куда более мелкие группки. Некоторые так и умудряются прожить всю жизнь, не высунув носа за пределы «своего круга» и сердито шикая на тех, кто все-таки решался.  
  
— Рад, что у вас все-таки нашлось время встретиться, — продолжил он после того, как они уселись вокруг невысокого столика из светлой соломки, а дети — на скамейку в некотором отдалении от них. Вроде бы и недалеко, но их совсем не было слышно — наверное, какое-то заклинание действовало. И на растительность тоже: Меропа с удивлением заметила, как укрывшая их столик от солнца ветка ближайшего дерева сдвигалась по мере того, как время близилось к полудню.  
— Я тоже рада нашему знакомству, — кивнула она. Черт бы побрал эти никому не нужные ритуалы! Неужели и сейчас придется думать над каждым словом, боясь ляпнуть что-нибудь не то?  
Но расстраивать Белль не хотелось, и Меропа взвешивала и обдумывала каждую фразу, чувствуя себя, как на экзамене. И, кажется, не только она: Рэнделлу Лестрейнджу тоже не хотелось огорчать жену, и он честно отбывал повинность «знакомство с лучшей подругой». Пока…  
  
— Белль упоминала, что вы владеете магловской фабрикой? — спросил вдруг он.  
— А-а… да, — неохотно призналась Меропа. Зачем он спрашивает? Чтобы потом объяснить жене, что не стоит иметь дела с той, которая…  
Но уже через несколько минут она забыла о своих опасениях. Кажется, ему и в самом деле было интересно? И она рассказывала, постепенно все больше увлекаясь. И о том, что фабрика производит, о ее истории, о том, как много когда-то значил «этот вонючий сарай» для их города и окрестных деревень. Упомянула о кризисе и несколько удивилась, узнав, что Лестрейнджу тоже о нем известно. Причем, казалось, даже больше, чем ей самой.  
  
— И долго вы еще собираетесь варить зелья, чтобы на заработанные деньги поддерживать жизнь в этом, с позволения сказать, историческом памятнике? — нахмурился он, когда она замолчала.  
— Ну-у… Наш управляющий считает, что рано или поздно экономический кризис сменится подъемом, и все пойдет на лад.  
— Возможно, и пойдет. Только не у всех.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросила Меропа. А потом только слушала, изредка задавая вопросы.  
Рассказывал Лестрейндж интересно, приводя примеры из истории волшебников — той, о которой не пишут в учебниках, по крайней мере, рекомендованных для школы. Говорил, что когда-то подобные производства были и у магов — в те далекие времена, когда путешествия верхом или в карете, запряженной лошадьми, были пусть не самым быстрым, но самым комфортным способом передвижения. Но лет двести назад удалось приручить фестралов, оказавшихся куда более безопасными и подходящими для волшебников — хотя бы потому, что маглы не способны их видеть, а значит, желающему остаться невидимым магу не нужно беспокоиться о том, чтобы скрыть фестрала от посторонних глаз. Конская упряжь постепенно стала ненужной. Кто-то начал делать упряжь для фестралов, кто-то продал свое дело маглам, кто-то… не сумел вовремя сориентироваться в происходящем, продолжая надеяться на лучшее.  
— А теперь, похоже, у маглов происходит то же самое, только вместо фестралов — велосипеды, автомобили и эти… с крыльями… постоянно забываю это слово.  
— Аэропланы?  
Рэнделл кивнул. Еще он рассказывал о метлах, на которых заклинания постепенно сменяли механические приспособления; о чарах, сводящих работу по дому к нескольким словам и взмахам палочки; и о многом другом, объясняя, что по мере технического (у маглов) и магического прогресса некоторые, казалось бы, привычные вещи или вовсе становятся ненужными, или начинают использоваться редко и для развлечения.  
  
— Значит, вы считаете, что нам стоит сменить основную продукцию, выпускаемую фабрикой? — уточнила Меропа.  
— Не исключено, что это для вас единственный выход, если не хотите продать ее или закрыть.  
— Но… если я предложу… никто ведь не согласится!  
— А кто должен соглашаться? Разве не вы хозяйка? В любом случае, маглы куда менее консервативны, чем волшебники.  
  
Официально хозяином фабрики был Томас, но дело даже не в этом. Может, в массе своей маглы и были более открыты всему новому… если это не жители Малого Хэнглтона! Эти в стремлении жить так, как жили отцы и деды, ничего не меняя, могли посоревноваться с любым чистокровным магическим семейством.  
В любом случае, Меропа была благодарна Рэнделлу и за интересный рассказ, и за советы. Кажется, Белль была права, утверждая, что они с ним найдут общий язык?  
  
А вот у мальчишек, похоже, разговор не клеился: то Родерик что-то пытался рассказывать, а Том пожимал плечами или мотал головой… То наоборот. Закончилось тем, что они, явно недовольные друг другом, расселись порознь: Родерик рядом с отцом, а Том вообще на соседней скамейке. Чудесная получалась прогулка, нечего сказать!  
  
С чувством, что что-то пошло не так, Меропа поднялась и распрощалась. Дома выяснит, какая муха укусила ее сына.  
  
***  
  
Но и дома он не собирался об этом говорить.  
— Мне просто не понравилось в этом глупом лесу. Вот и все!  
— Но ты и здесь вечно пропадаешь то в лесу, то на озере.  
— Ну, ладно. Я не хочу больше с ними встречаться. Так лучше? Почему тебе все надо обсуждать? Не-хо-чу! Что тут непонятного?!  
— Скорее, ничего понятного. Родерик Лестрейндж — единственный волшебник в твоем окружении. Ты ведь не можешь всю жизнь общаться только с маглами, рано или поздно придется оказаться среди себе подобных.  
Том сердито отбросил с лица слишком длинную челку.  
— Да он меня достал, этот твой Родерик!  
«Достал». В другое время Меропа обязательно сделала бы замечание, объяснив, что жаргонным словам не место в лексиконе воспитанного человека. Но сейчас почувствовала, что лучше не стоит.  
  
— Болтал без конца. То о метле своей дурацкой, то о каком-то квиддиче. «Ты что, правда не видел ни одного матча?» Да я их видеть не хочу, и его тоже! А еще… — Том махнул рукой и умолк, но Меропа продолжала смотреть вопросительно, и он нехотя добавил: — А еще… заладил без умолку: «Мой папа то, мы с папой сё!» А я…  
  
Меропа молчала, не представляя, что ему ответить. За все время, которое прошло с отъезда Тома, сын очень редко о нем заговаривал, а о том, где его отец и почему не с ними, ни разу не спросил. И она очень надеялась, что не спросит — по крайней мере, в ближайшие годы, до тех пор, когда она сможет ему все объяснить — все, как было. И про «Амортенцию», и про то, что его отец никогда ее не любил… Даже когда уверял, что это не так. Зато, возможно, какое-то время любил его, Тома. Когда-нибудь расскажет, но только не сейчас, когда она совсем не готова к этому разговору.  
  
— А мой отец, где он? Он вообще жив?  
— Том, что ты такое говоришь? Конечно, да! — по крайней мере, в этом Меропа была уверена, хоть и не понимала, почему. «Интуиция»? Кажется, встречи с Белль не прошли для нее даром.  
— Тогда где он?!  
— А вот этого я не знаю. Совершенно не знаю… Не представляю даже.  
  
***  
  
Заключенный облокотился о поручень, взглянул сквозь ограждавшую борт парома сетку. Высокая, не перелезешь. Или все-таки попробовать? Броситься в воду… Интересно — сразу пристрелят или будут вылавливать?  
Назад, на оставшийся на берегу город, старался не смотреть — нечего бередить душу. Лучше уж вперед, где из густого тумана постепенно выступал, вырисовывался скалистый остров, где, согласно приговору, он должен будет провести следующие пять лет своей жизни.  
  
— Скоро прибудем, — рядом оказался невысокий пожилой тюремщик.  
Заключенный присмотрелся к висевшему у того на груди бейджику, улыбнулся — так приветливо и открыто, что «сержант Т. А. Хаммер» тоже растянул губы в каком-то подобии гримасы дружелюбного гоблина.  
— Сержант Хаммер, а кто же придумал тюрьму так близко к городу строить? — спросил. — Это же если кто сбежит — мигом растворится среди местного населения, а если на хвост сядут, еще и заложников возьмет.  
Тюремщик самодовольно усмехнулся.  
— Так ведь отсюда не сбегают. Нет, в воду лезут — не без того. Да только ты не смотри, что пролив узкий, и кажется, что раз — и уже на той стороне. Течение здесь ого-го, и вода ледяная. Если не замерзнешь, и до середины не доплыв, то о камни разобьет. Кому повезет — вылавливают и возвращают, а если нет… Тоже вылавливают, но уже с неделю спустя, синих и распухших.  
  
Сержант отошел, повторяя, как заведенный: «Прибываем! Прибываем!»  
  
Заключенный тихо выругался, почти с ненавистью взглянул на пенившуюся за бортом зеленоватую воду. Ледяную.  
Никто не убегал, значит? Что ж, он будет первым. В конце концов, именно такие… «приключения» и делали его жизнь стоящей, интересной. А это, новое, казалось самым трудным — а значит, и самым захватывающим — из тех, которые судьба то и дело подбрасывала ему.  
Ему, бывшему Тому Риддлу, сыну сквайра. Бывшему джентльмену.


	30. Друзья старые и новые

Мысль о том, что без серьезных перемен их фабрика недолго продержится, не давала покоя, и – несколько дней спустя после неудачной попытки подружиться семьями, – Меропа решила поговорить с Томасом.  
  
– Да идея-то хорошая, чего там, – вздохнул он. – Только я ж местных знаю. Не первый год здесь живу. Думаешь, я всегда только арендную плату собирал и с Беном по мелочам бодался? Не-ет, когда университет закончил и в родные края вернулся, каких только планов не было! Только юношеского задора ненадолго хватило. Ты им: «А давайте?..», а они смотрят куда-то в угол и бубнят: «Да что ж вы удумали, мистер Риддл, жили без того скока и сичас проживем». Понятно, что вскоре рукой махнул – пусть делают, что хотят, лишь бы деньги отдавали вовремя.  
  
Она объясняла, что сейчас другая ситуация, что выбора у них почти нет. Томас соглашался – как соглашаются с тем, что теплое и влажное лето – хорошо, а град или засуха - плохо. Плохо, да, но что со стихией поделаешь? И с кризисом тоже – как пришел, так и уйдет, а что ни делай – не поможет.  
  
– Ну, сменим мы хомуты с седлами… на что, кстати? Они ж ничего больше делать не умеют, и учиться не захотят.  
– Значит, надо придумать что-то, для чего не нужно многому учиться, – задумчиво сказала Меропа. Но на вопрос: «И что же?» – ответить не смогла.  
Пока не смогла. Но ничего, вот они с Белль закончат подбирать и соединять вместе заклинания для колодца – и тогда будет думать только об этом.  
  
***  
  
– Ну что, получилось? – В этот раз Белль даже в кафе заходить не стала: ждала ее у двери, пританцовывая от нетерпения, а увидев, сразу же забросала вопросами: – Именно так, как рассчитывали? Не расползается? И «хамелеон» сработал?  
– Да-да, все хорошо. Я и через час, и через два проверяла – держится. Тень отбрасывает, трава на нем растет, зеленая пока, но она и вокруг зеленая. Посмотрим через месяц – если пожелтеет, значит, мы все правильно сделали.  
– Ой, здорово как! А почему тогда такая грустная?  
Меропа только плечами пожала. И врать не хотелось, и правду не скажешь.  
  
…  
  
В этот раз она хозяйку колодца сначала почувствовала: привычный лесной гомон вдруг сменился полной тишиной, даже трава и листья на деревьях замерли; потянуло холодом. И – такой резкий в этой тишине, жуткий и неживой голос, казавшийся еще страшнее от промелькнувшего в нем любопытства:  
– Получается?  
Оборачиваться Меропа не стала – страшно. Получилось ли у нее? Снова оглядела свою работу: теперь от колодца осталась только крыша на двух опорах, намертво вросших в небольшой холм, покрытый травой и редкими белыми одуванчиками.  
– Да. У меня все получилось.  
– А зачем? – голос приблизился, стало еще холоднее. Пальцы заледенели так, что едва удерживали палочку. – Столько сил, труда, времени – для чего?  
– Чтобы не дать другим совершить мою ошибку.  
Длинная пауза и издевательско-насмешливое: «Певереллы!»  
– И сколько продержится твое колдовство, глупая ведьма? Сотню лет? Полсотни? Дюжину? Или… – темная фигура приблизилась почти вплотную, воздух рядом с ней, казалось, загустел, стал колючим и ломким, как корочка первого льда на озере; не вздохнуть. – Ты умрешь – и чары спадут, верно?  
Меропа закрыла глаза. «Верно».  
О чем она только думала! С кем решила тягаться, глупая! Сейчас костлявые пальцы вцепятся в горло – не разожмешь, и все для нее закончится!  
– Интересное у тебя колечко? Дашь посмотреть?  
Меропа, не очень понимая, что делает, дотронулась до перстня с воскрешающим камнем. И тут же показалось, что холод немного отступил. Только чуть-чуть, но и этого хватило: веселей побежала кровь по жилам, стало легче дышать.  
– Нет. Не дам.  
– Как знаешь. Увидимся… рано или поздно. Я люблю за вами приходить…  
  
Меропа не помнила, сколько еще времени простояла, опираясь на зеленый холм. Трава наощупь была совсем настоящая, влажная и упругая; если сорвать травинку и растереть в пальцах – пахло, как на лугу после покоса.  
Все получилось.  
А надолго ли – кто знает?  
  
…  
  
– Не грустная, что ты, – успокоила она встревоженную Белль. – Просто устала: не представляешь, сколько сил отнимают эти заклинания. Ничего, пройдет. Главное – у нас все сработало.  
  
***  
  
Меропа захлопнула очередной журнал, поморщилась от запаха пыли и мышиного помета. Как она устала от этих изысканий, а до цели, казалось, было так же далеко, как в тот день, когда мысль о новой, хоть кому-нибудь нужной продукции впервые посетила ее.  
  
Что можно делать вместо конской упряжи? «То, что каждый день нужно. Или то, без чего вроде и обойдешься, но не хотелось бы», вспоминались слова Белль. Так она когда-то сказала, объясняя, почему не использует свои обширные познания в чарах и трансфигурации для создания чего-то грандиозного, что может прославить ее имя в веках, а просто придает каждой из понравившихся вещей пару-тройку новых свойств, делая ее чуть более красивой или удобной.  
В голову приходила только всякая ерунда – вроде изготовления подтяжек вместо уздечек. По крайней мере, менять лекала почти не придется, только технологию. А вот на что приспособить седла… Нет, и с подтяжками глупо – их давно уже делают из мягких, тянущихся материалов. Ремни? Это уже интересно, но что еще?  
А может, и правда, как ее коллеги-волшебники в свое время, перейти на изготовление упряжи для фестралов? Нет, тоже не годится. Даже если они сумеют обойти конкурентов – тех, кто занимается этим делом с самого начала, больше сотни лет… Меропа представила, как объясняет рабочим-маглам, что они снимают с производства уздечки, потому что фестралам достаточно мысленного приказа, а форму и крепления седла меняют с расчетом на то, что у «лошади» есть крылья… Нет-нет, и думать нечего!  
  
Она листала каталоги – как те, которые они каждый месяц рассылали всем, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к работе с лошадьми, так и старые, десятилетней давности и даже старше. Почти одинаковые и по оформлению, и по ассортименту, они различались только степенью потрепанности. Вот уж точно – таких нелюбителей что-то менять, как местные жители, еще поискать. Хотя… в изданиях времен последней войны обнаружилось кое-что новое… вернее, не виденное ранее. Там, рядом с седлами, рабочей и выездной упряжью, была целая страничка сумок – побольше и поменьше, плоских и круглых, одинарных и соединенных попарно широкими ремнями.  
  
***  
  
– Мистер Амбрустер, вы не знаете, почему мы перестали делать седельные сумки? Вот, смотрите – как менялся график! А в начале войны изготовили последнюю партию – и все!  
По словам их управляющего, именно последняя война и была причиной того, что седельные сумки стали почти не нужны – как стала ненужной во время нее кавалерия, до этого игравшая решающую роль. Собственно, те дни и стали для их фабрики началом кризиса, от которого она уже не оправилась.  
  
– Такие вот дела, мэм. Ой, и где ж вы эту дрянь откопали?  
  
Одна из старых «двойных» сумок обнаружилась в шкафу с образцами продукции – почти рассохшаяся и немилосердно вонявшая пылью и старьем. Меропа долго вертела ее, размышляя. Конечно, эта никуда не годится. А вот если… Перерезала соединявшие две сумки ремни, соединила их концы по-другому – так, чтобы получилась ручка… А ведь что-то похожее, только из ткани, она видела в магазине - обычном магазине одежды!  
Об этом она и рассказала Амбрустеру.  
  
– Что-что вы собрались делать? Нет, это невозможно, вы с ума сошли! … Простите мою горячность, мэм, но... Я имел в виду… это же Большой Хэнглтон! Никто с вами не согласится.  
  
***  
  
То же самое ей вечером сказал Томас, почти в тех же выражениях. И что она сумасшедшая. И что «это же Большой Хэнглтон». Она в ответ объясняла, что это лучший выход – заставить технический прогресс, который и привел их на грань разорения, теперь работать на них. Да, с изобретением автомобиля все меньше людей ездит верхом или в повозках, а скоро, возможно, вообще никто не будет этого делать. Но путешествовать-то люди не перестанут, наоборот – чем легче это будет, тем больше захотят увидеть места, где никогда не бывали. А ведь все вещи в карман не положишь.  
  
– Понял, понял. Зато положишь в сумку или чемодан. Что ты еще там придумала?  
– Еще ранцы, саквояжи… Придумаем, что именно, главное – начать.  
– Точно – начать. Да так, чтобы сразу не скончаться… ладно-ладно, не морщись! Скажи лучше, куда деваться тем, кто, как старая собака – не захочет новым фокусам учиться?  
– А куда во время войны делись те, кто только эти сумки делать и умел?  
– Да кто ж их знает? Уволили их, наверное. А там уж – в солдаты или бродяги, кому что ближе.  
– Значит, и мы уволим.  
– Ну и ну! Разогналась! А как же этот их «профсоюз»?  
  
О профсоюзе Меропа забыла начисто. Как-то за все время их пути не пересекались, и она привыкла относиться к нему, как к бесполезному (правда, и безвредному) сборищу, вроде тех, которые по пятницам собираются в «Висельнике» – слушают радио, ругают «этих, с правительства», поют неприличные песенки, то и дело покрикивая на любопытных Тома и Кэти с компанией, которые в любую щель пролезут, лишь бы услышать то, что не положено.  
  
– Безвредные, как же! Ты в газетах читала, что эти «безвредные» вытворяют?  
Меропа смущенно призналась, что не читала газет уже давно – не до них было. Но опасения Томаса всерьез не восприняла: незачем раньше времени паниковать. Это, может быть, в Лондоне или еще где чуть что – и воевать готовы, а здесь, в их «дыре»… Лучше уж обсудить, что будет их следующим шагом. И где найти людей, которые и сами понимают, что к чему, и других смогут «новым фокусам» научить.  
  
***  
  
Инженера-технолога Меропа решила искать старым проверенным способом: по объявлению в газете. Конечно, было не так много шансов, что образованный человек рискнет приехать в их глушь… но ведь доктор Гейбл когда-то приехал? И даже остался, несмотря на то, что порой называл местных жителей дикарями, а их верования – мракобесием.  
  
А вот по крайней мере одного художника она знала. И теперь даже в Лондон, где они когда-то познакомились, не надо было ехать. Полгода назад терпение мистера Стивенса лопнуло, и он поставил непутевому сыну ультиматум: или тот «берется за ум» и переезжает в родные места, или начинает сам зарабатывать себе на жизнь.  
  
***  
  
– Я? Вы всерьез считаете, что я буду рисовать чемоданы?!  
  
Тиберий Стивенс почти не изменился за то время, которое они не виделись. Даже то, какие наощупь его волосы, вспомнилось. Тьфу, черт, время ли об этом думать!  
– А вы будете?  
Тиберий скривился, как очень бедная, но гордая принцесса, которую пьяный трактирщик приглашает на сеновал.  
– Сколько вы готовы за это платить?  
Меропа объяснила свои условия.  
– Согласны?  
– Пожалуй, меня это устроит. – «Принцесса нехотя взобралась по скрипучей приставной лестнице». – Разумеется, это временно – до тех пор, пока отец не поймет, в чем мое призвание, и не начнет снова выплачивать ежемесячную сумму… или хотя бы сестра перестанет дуться. Представляете, до сих пор не может мне простить романа с их служанкой! Да эта чокнутая валлийка сама…  
– Эйме?!  
– Вы что, ее знали?  
  
Меропа не прибила этого мерзавца только потому, что ей действительно нужен был художник, а он почти согласился. Даже цену себе набивать перестал, только оценив выражение ее лица после того, как она узнала про его интрижку. Но как он посмел?!  
Ладно, что с него взять? Но и Эйме хороша: почему она, уволившись, ей не позвонила? Мелькнула даже мысль разыскать ее – пусть им теперь совершенно не нужна няня, но Лиззи не помешала бы помощница. Но как найдешь в Уэльсе девушку с «невероятно редким» именем «Эйме Вильямс»? Да в любой из соседних деревень таких по две-три!  
  
***  
  
Лето меж тем закончилось, и теперь вместо беготни по деревне Том целые дни проводил дома: Кэти и большинство старших детей с утра уходили в школу и возвращались только после обеда, а с малышами ему было скучно.  
  
Отдавать Тома в магловскую начальную школу Меропа не видела смысла: читать, писать и считать он уже умел, и остальному они могли научить его и дома. А в дошкольные классы для волшебников брали только с семи лет. Сын Белль собирался туда со следующей осени, и Тому наверняка не помешает познакомиться с другими юными волшебниками и научиться чему-нибудь. Хотя бы летать на метле.  
  
А пока Меропа старалась почаще брать его с собой в дом Гонтов, варить зелья. К счастью, теперь он не капризничал и не пытался сбежать. Иногда помогал ей, иногда просто сидел рядом и читал, чередуя книги, найденные в детской своего отца с теми, которые приносила Белль из домашней библиотеки Лестрейнджей. Иногда читал вслух, и Меропа только удивлялась, как похожи магловские и магические сказки, и как похожи на сказки эти их… «фантастические романы». По сути, и волшебники, и маглы хотели примерно одинакового: жить проще, передвигаться быстрее, знать больше. Только одни для этого изобретали новые заклинания, зелья и ритуалы, а другие – машины.  
  
***  
  
А еще в родительском доме было удобнее ждать очередную сову из министерства. Пусть они раз за разом приносили одинаковые – и очень огорчавшие Меропу – письма, ей очень хотелось верить, что однажды...  
  
«Департамент магического правопорядка рассмотрел ваше заявление…»  
Меропа привычно пропустила лишнее, сразу скользнув взглядом к окончанию. И вздрогнула, вместо привычного же «отказано» увидев «…назначено слушание о досрочном освобождении Морфина Гонта». Ниже была дата слушания, уточнение, что оно будет закрытым и что о решении ей сообщат в течение недели после него.  
  
– Поверить не могу! – После стольких отказов, когда она почти потеряла надежду увидеть брата хоть немного раньше… Меропа повернулась к сыну: – Том, твой дядя скоро вернется!  
Его эта новость совсем не обрадовала.  
– Я его даже не знаю.  
– Не страшно, теперь познакомитесь. Когда он в прошлый раз приезжал, ты был совсем маленьким, наверняка и не помнишь ничего.  
– Я все помню, – тихо сказал Том. Меропа молчала, не решаясь спросить, что именно. Но он сам продолжил: – Дядя попал в тюрьму, потому что хотел убить моего отца?  
– Это было давно, с тех пор многое… – Она умолкла, не решаясь сказать «изменилось». Изменилось ли? Как же трудно об этом и думать, и говорить!  
– Но ведь папа скоро вернется! Они снова будут ссориться?  
Скоро вернется? Но с чего он взял? Неужели Тому, как и ей, тоже снятся разные странные сны? Или еще что-нибудь?  
– Он вернется, правда? Она же отпустит его когда-нибудь с острова?  
– Кто «она»? С какого острова? – не поняла Меропа.  
  
Что он вообще говорит, откуда знает?  
А она сама откуда знает? Откуда в последнее время в ее снах – то низкий серый потолок, то шум разбивающихся о скалы волн и прохладный, пахнущий солью ветер, то… розы? Яркие, большие – в их саду такие не вырастают, несмотря на все старания Фрэнка.  
  
– Калипсо, конечно же, – невозмутимо пояснил Том. – Нимфа Калипсо. Она живет на острове Огигии, что неподалеку от...  
Меропа только руками всплеснула. Мерлин, а она-то почти поверила!  
– Вечно ты со своими дурацкими книгами и дурацкими фантазиями, – пробормотала. Спрятала в карман письмо из министерства – дома перечитает внимательнее – и вернулась к зелью.  
  
***  
  
Вопросов по поводу слушания у Меропы сразу же возникло множество, но обращаться с ними по указанному в письме адресу – к некоему М.Г. Джонсону из Отдела магического правопорядка, она не стала. Лучше уж самой съездить в министерство и во всем разобраться. Наверняка Вилма Тафт уже знает обо всем и сможет ей помочь, как помогла тогда, пять лет назад.  
  
Аппарировать в министерство запрещалось, а портключа у нее больше не было. Пришлось добираться от «Дырявого котла» на такси. Конечно, дешевле было бы в метро, и Меропа даже спустилась туда, но почти сразу же выскочила, испугавшись лязга и грохота, с которым поезд подлетел к платформе. Нет уж, к машинам она, по крайней мере, уже привыкла.  
  
Вход для посетителей, скрипучий лифт, проверка палочки – почти как тогда, только служащий другой. И только сейчас Меропа вспомнила, что не знает, работает ли мисс Тафт на прежнем месте.  
– Вы не подскажете, где я могу найти Вилму… то есть, Вильгельмину Тафт?  
– Второй уровень, кабинет заместителя начальника Отдела магического правопорядка, – без малейшего удивления ответил тот.  
А вот Меропа удивилась. «Опаньки» – и заместитель начальника? Хотя, после первого – и блестяще проведенного – дела ее могли и повысить. И времени много прошло, у самой Меропы в жизни такие перемены, наверняка и у Вилмы не меньше. Но все-таки…  
– А вы ничего не путаете?  
– Я никогда ничего не путаю, – все так же ровно ответил служащий.  
  
На втором уровне Меропа едва не свернула по привычке в общий зал, туда, где столы и «кубики». Но потом повернула к кабинетам.  
  
– К госпоже Тафт? Вам назначено? – ее помощница, только что сидевшая за столом, вдруг оказалась между Меропой и дверью в кабинет.  
– Мне… спросить кое-что.  
– «Спросить»? «Кое-что»? Мисс, тут вам не проходной двор и не лавочка в Ночном…  
– Сьюзи? – послышался знакомый голос. – Это ко мне?  
– Дверью ошиблись! – рявкнула Сьюзи, пытаясь оттеснить Меропу к выходу. Но тут дверь кабинета открылась, и… Кажется, в жизни «Опаньки» изменилось очень многое. Мантия на ней теперь была форменная, зато поверх нее Вилма повязала что-то вроде ярко-малинового платка, на манер тех, которыми в сильные морозы матери укутывают детей, отправляя в школу. Только у Вилмы из платка выглядывал, таращил заспанные глазенки ребенок чуть старше года.  
– Миссис Риддл? Рада вас видеть! Сьюзи, ей назначено, – с этими словами она пригласила Меропу в кабинет, под сердитое ворчание: «Вот так пускает всех без разбору, потом сидит до ночи, ребенка бы пожалела, глупая…»  
  
Меропе, конечно, не терпелось узнать то, зачем пришла, но, кажется, вежливость требовала расспросить о новостях? Да и любопытно было.  
– Вы, значит, теперь замужем?  
Вилма невесело улыбнулась:  
– «Теперь» уже нет.  
Ребенок в перевязи недовольно закряхтел, и она, оглядев стол и отставив подальше чернильницу, протянула ему одну из печатей. Тот сразу же сунул ее в рот и на время успокоился.  
– Так о чем вы хотели спросить?  
Вместо ответа Меропа показала ей извещение. Но спросила о другом:  
– Ваш муж уехал? – неужели у Вилмы все так же, как у нее? Нет, быть не может!  
– Я уехала, – пробормотала она, скользя взглядом по строчкам и отодвигая чернильницу еще дальше. Вот она отложила письмо, призвала от стены заброшенную туда ребенком печать, вздохнула:  
– Как правильно заметила верная Сьюзи, мне часто приходилось задерживаться допоздна, особенно когда мистер Огден назначил меня своим заместителем. Нет, Джона тоже можно было понять: когда мужчина возвращается с работы, ему хочется, чтобы его ждал чистый дом, горячий ужин и довольная жизнью супруга. А не пустые комнаты и голодная сова с запиской вроде: «Сегодня совещание, буду поздно и злая, найди что-нибудь в кладовке». Он честно терпел это полтора года, в надежде, что я «образумлюсь», а потом… Мы все-таки постарались расстаться друзьями… Хотя на прощание он все равно сказал, что мне нужна жена, а не муж. Да не трогай ты чернильницу, будущий министр магии! – рассмеялась она. Наколдовала в углу кабинета что-то вроде низкой кроватки с несколькими яркими игрушками внутри, посадила сына туда и вернулась к оставленному на столе извещению.  
  
– Как вы думаете, они выпустят Морфина? Или просто «выслушают» и отправят обратно?  
Вилма задумалась:  
– Обычно такие слушания – простая формальность, и чаще всего заканчиваются освобождением заключенного. Если, конечно, он не выкинет чего-нибудь этакого, что убедит комиссию отправить его досиживать оставшийся срок.  
— А можно что-нибудь сделать? Назначить защитника, или…  
Вилма покачала головой:  
— На слушание не допускают никого, кроме членов комиссии. Но не волнуйтесь – скорей всего, вашего брата выпустят.  
Интонации у нее были странные: Меропе казалось, что такую новость стоило бы сообщать несколько более… радостно, что ли? В конце концов, защита Морфина была ее первым делом, ей удалось многого добиться, и она действительно старалась помочь. Неужели Вилма за эти годы изменилась куда больше, чем кажется? Или она просто что-то не договаривает?  
Об этом и спросила.  
  
— Пожалуй, для вас и правда лучше будет… узнать все заранее, — неохотно, то и дело умолкая, начала Вилма. — Вы же знаете, кто охраняет Азкабан?  
— Дементоры?  
Она кивнула.  
— Они не только охраняют заключенных – они питаются их чувствами, эмоциями, воспоминаниями. И если… обычно… вернее, часто, не всегда, но… — все так же запинаясь, продолжила она. — Если кого-то освобождают раньше срока, чаще всего это происходит потому, что он уже не представляет для них интереса. Что от него уже ничего не осталось, — быстро закончила она.  
А Меропа, которой от одного упоминания о дементорах стало не по себе, вдруг почувствовала, как сердце сжимается, останавливается, превращается в кусок льда, рассылая по всему телу вместо крови волны могильного холода. Даже если Морфин вернется... узнает ли она его? А он ее?  
  
***  
  
– Вам тилиграма, мэм! – приветливости в голосе Лиззи за все годы так и не прибавилось. Меропа взяла у нее серый бланк. Наверняка снова переадресовка магической почты. Интересно, что они на этот раз выдумали, эти горе-специалисты из антимагловской защиты? Взглянула… и секунду спустя уже снова сбегала по лестнице:  
– Лиззи! Ли-иззи! Когда следующий Ливерпульский поезд? Срочно выясни и закажи мне билет!  
Конечно, аппарация – это прекрасно, но с ее помощью можно переместиться только туда, где ты уже бывал. Кажется, пора учиться делать портключи.  
  
– Меропа, что случилось? – Мэри вслед за ней спустилась по лестнице. – Разве я не говорила тебе, что женщине из хорошей семьи позволительно повысить голос только в исключительных случаях?  
– Мэри, дорогая, это тот самый случай! – казалось, сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. – Профессор Соур возвращается!  
Конечно, она наверняка не вспомнит, кто такой Соур, но…  
– Рада это слышать. Хотя меня всегда удивляла твоя дружба с этим неприятным, желчным типом.  
  
Подобные «всплески воспоминаний» всегда одновременно и радовали Меропу, и пугали. Мэри с каждым днем знала о себе и остальных все больше… когда-нибудь она наверняка вспомнит и о том, кто ее невестка на самом деле. Но сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания ее расспрашивать.  
  
– Вы очень хорошая девушка, Меропа. Умная, рассудительная. Когда мой сын вернется, я вас обязательно познакомлю. Он, по крайней мере, умеет вести себя в обществе.  
– А… да, конечно. – Похоже, до полного выздоровления Мэри все же было далеко. – Откуда вернется? – почти машинально спросила. И замерла, не зная, что будет делать, если снова услышит про остров, море… и нимфу Калипсо. Но Мэри только плечами пожала:  
– Из деловой поездки или еще откуда. Я не помню… со мной случается, знаете ли. Доктор Гейбл называет это «амнезией» и утверждает, что в моем случае есть надежда на… это слово я никогда и выговорить не могла. Но, кажется, оно означает, что я поправлюсь.  
– Конечно… конечно, Мэри, мы все на это надеемся.  
  
***  
  
– Говард! – в этот раз Меропа даже не думала, прилично или нет бросаться ему на шею прямо на причале. Как же она соскучилась!  
– Самая возмутительно эмоциональная ведьма в мире, – усмехнулся он. – Впрочем, не стану скрывать – я тоже не мог дождаться встречи с вами. Надеюсь, за это время вы осознали свою ошибку и больше не станете отрицать, что не стоит зарывать в землю такой лингвистический талант, как у вас? Мне как раз понадобится помощница…  
Она едва не рассмеялась. Пусть Соур очень изменился внешне: загорел и как будто помолодел, зачем-то отпустил усы… На самом деле он все такой же: эгоистичный, самоуверенный, убежденный в том, что весь мир существует с одной целью: чтобы он, Говард Соур, мог его изучить, классифицировать, разложить по полочкам и перейти к освоению чего-то более сложного и интересного.  
  
Впрочем, оказавшись с Соуром в гостиничном номере, Меропа поняла, что недооценила его самоуверенность.  
Соур запер дверь, для верности подергав ручку. Задвинул шторы на окнах…  
– Что вы делаете?  
– Ни слова, прошу вас, – он приложил палец к губам. – Еще немного, и я познакомлю вас со своим маленьким другом.  
  
Если бы это говорил не он, а кто-то вроде Тиберия Стивенса, она бы уже начала паниковать, а то и аппарировала подальше – на всякий случай. Но подозревать почтенного оксфордского профессора в недостойных мыслях? И Меропа терпеливо ждала, пока тот откроет самый большой сундук… кстати, неужели такие огромные до сих пор пользуются спросом? Надо же, а там еще один… и еще… Из последнего Соур достал что-то вроде вместительного аквариума, только без воды, зато... Меропа присмотрелась…  
– Вы что, с ума сошли?! Зачем вы притащили сюда эту дрянь?!  
– Вы опять забываете о манерах, дорогая, – усмехнулся он. – А я только собирался вас познакомить. – И тут же перешел на парселтанг – надо сказать, сильно улучшившийся за эти годы.  
– _Меропа, дорогая, познакомьтесь – это Хендерсон. Я назвал его в честь одного коллеги… который, к сожалению, больше увлекается мертвыми языками, чем живыми. Мы с этой почтенной рептилией встретились с полгода назад и выяснили, что вполне понимаем друг друга. Хендерсон, это та самая ведьма, о которой я тебе рассказывал._  
Сидевшая в аквариуме довольно большая змея с яркими разноцветными полосками нехотя подняла голову:  
_– Приветствую, Повелительница._  
Примерно так же жившие рядом с домом Гонтов гадюки когда-то разговаривали с Морфином: почтительно, но без малейшей симпатии. Меропа тоже не стала притворяться, что ей хоть немного нравится этот гад.  
– Говард, вы спятили. О чем вы думали, когда привезли в Англию ядовитую змею?  
– Гадюка, которую вы мне притащили, тоже была ядовитой.  
– И даже не сравнивайте! От яда гадюк, особенно таких старых, как Просто Змея, умирает не так много людей. А вот яд кораллового аспида… Пообещайте мне немедленно отвезти ее в ближайший зоопарк или террариум!  
Но профессор на ее слова и внимания не обратил. Он же еще хуже Томми! Или все мальчишки так дорожат своими игрушками?  
  
В этот вечер они еще долго не могли расстаться. Вроде и довольно часто обменивались письмами, а столько надо было друг другу рассказать! Меропе – о нововведениях на фабрике (Соур, как и Томас раньше, назвал ее сумасшедшей), о скором возвращении Морфина и своих тревогах по этому поводу. Ему – о разных диких племенах, в которых он жил, и о том, как он познакомился с этой полосатой дрянью… с Хендерсоном.  
Расстались, только когда где-то пробило два.  
– Я обязательно пришлю вам новый адрес, – пообещал на прощание Соур. – И прослежу, чтобы там был камин. А по поводу своего брата не волнуйтесь – насколько я вас знаю, вы умеете добиваться своего. Но о должности моей помощницы все-таки подумайте.  
Нет, он и в самом деле неисправим!  
  
***  
  
В письме, которое доставила очередная министерская сова, говорилось о том, что слушание по делу ее брата завершилось успешно. И что семнадцатого октября она может или ждать его по известному в министерстве адресу – в доме Гонтов, или заказать в Отделе магического транспорта портключ до причала, к которому привозят освобожденных из Азкабана заключенных. Конечно же, она выбрала последнее – сидеть дома и ждать сил бы не хватило. Неужели всего через три дня они с Морфином снова будут вместе?


	31. Морфин

На причале, куда ее доставил портключ, дул такой пронизывающий ветер, что не спасала ни теплая мантия, ни пальто. До чего же здесь холодно! Конечно, и в Малом Хэнглтоне в октябре погода совсем не летняя, но такого ветра даже зимой не бывало.

Лодка вынырнула из густого тумана как-то вдруг, внезапно, будто ее тоже портключом перебросило. А потом медленно-медленно ползла к причалу, давая возможность рассмотреть всех, кто сидел в ней: мага в темной мантии – на носу, а ближе к корме еще двоих, оба в каких-то лохмотьях. Один наверняка Морфин, а второй… О, нет! Не зря между носом и кормой светилось серебристое пятно – патронус. Гризельда предлагала научить вызывать такой, но Меропа все время откладывала. А сейчас бы пригодился.

Но вот лодка со скрипом причалила, маг вышел первым, протянул Меропе серый бланк.  
— Мне расписаться? — спросила она, не заметив ни пера, ни чернильницы.  
— Просто коснитесь палочкой.  
Дементор вытащил Морфина из лодки, довел до той черты, за которую его не пускал патронус, и повернулся, чтобы уходить. Колени Морфина подломились, он кулем осел на землю. Меропа бросилась к нему.  
— О, Мерлин, — прошептала, вглядываясь в неестественно бледное лицо. — Что же они с тобой сделали? Морфин… родной мой, ты слышишь меня? Ты меня слышишь?!

Он медленно открыл глаза, и Меропа невольно зажмурилась, боясь увидеть там пустоту – какая порой появлялась во взгляде Мэри. Решилась взглянуть на него, только когда услышала тихое, как у старой больной гадюки, шипение:  
_— Змеюш-ш-ка…_

***

— Все будет хорошо…  
Кажется, за последние часы Меропа произнесла эту фразу не меньше дюжины раз. И когда помогала Морфину перебраться через порог, вдруг оказавшийся для него слишком высоким. И когда избавляла его от одежды, вернее, полуистлевших, местами прилипших к телу лохмотьев. Брат и раньше ее не стеснялся, а теперь, кажется, и вовсе не понимал, что стоит посреди комнаты совершенно голый. Так и стоял, ссутулившись, глядя куда-то в стену, пока Меропа – все так же уговаривая то ли его, то ли себя, — не затолкала его в наскоро наколдованную, заполненную горячей водой ванну.

— Все будет… — шептала, промывая длинные волосы Морфина, вылавливая вшей и распутывая на его голове колтуны. С некоторыми так и не удалось справиться, пришлось выстригать. Слезы то и дело катились по щекам, падали и терялись в мыльной пене. — … будет хорошо.  
Есть Морфин отказался, сразу отправившись в спальню. Засыпая, вцепился в ее руку:  
_— Змею… шка… Не у-хо-ди!_ — И Меропа долго сидела рядом, не решаясь вытащить онемевшую ладонь из его пальцев.

Потом, выйдя за дверь и плотно прикрыв ее за собой, опустилась на землю и зарыдала, всхлипывая, подвывая и задыхаясь – как не плакала со дня смерти мамы. Как же так могло получиться? Как она… как она это допустила?!  
Слезы лишили ее остатков сил, зато в голове немного прояснилось. Да, сейчас Морфин почти не в себе… но он, по крайней мере, узнаёт ее? Значит, кое-что у него… у них еще осталось. Мэри вон и то поправляется потихоньку. И он тоже поправится. Все будет хорошо.

Перед тем как уйти, Меропа окружила дом защитным контуром. Войти можно, выйти – только тем, кто входил. И маглоотталкивающий – на всякий случай, мало ли какой бродяга решит в дом залезть? И пусть ей было немного не по себе – что может быть хуже, чем сажать едва вернувшегося из тюрьмы брата в «клетку», – но лучше уж так, чем он снова куда-то вляпается. Нет уж, теперь она с него глаз не спустит.

***

На следующий день Меропа аппарировала к защитному контуру с самого утра, даже не позавтракав. Уже у порога подумала, что надо было хоть что-нибудь прихватить для брата… ладно, потом – сначала убедится, что с ним все в порядке – насколько это возможно теперь.

Морфин еще спал – тревожно, беспокойно, то и дело вскрикивая и постанывая. Может, не надо было вообще вчера уходить? Нет-нет, у нее своя жизнь: сын, работа… фабрика, чтоб ей.

Проснулся брат ближе к полудню: вскочил, огляделся, прикрывая голову руками. То ли не заметил ее, то ли не узнал, но снова вернулся в кровать, лег, накрылся с головой одеялом. Меропа тихо позвала его по имени.

_– Змеюшка, ты?_ – сел; неуверенно, как слепой, протянул ей руку, и Меропа сжала ее, изо всех сил стараясь снова не разрыдаться. – _Ты больше не уйдешь?_  
_– Нет-нет, что ты_, – пообещала она, сама не веря в то, что говорит. У нее ведь столько дел! Впрочем, все они подождут, сейчас самое главное – Морфин. Вот только встретится завтра с откликнувшимся на ее объявление инженером… а потом – только брат.

***

Инженеру было лет тридцать пять; невысокий, полноватый, черные волосы зачесаны назад… по крайней мере, были – пока он не проехал от станции до фабрики. С первого взгляда он показался Меропе легкомысленным и даже глуповатым, но если учесть, что больше никто на ее объявление не ответил…

– Винченцо Росси, – представился он, энергично встряхнув ладонь Меропы.  
А потом долго и многословно рассказывал о себе: об учебе и работе; сыпал непонятными терминами – она сначала переспрашивала и уточняла, а потом решила ограничиться знанием о том, что учился мистер Росси в Лондоне, а работал – до того, как их фабрика закрылась – в Саутгемптоне.

Меропа покачала головой. Неужели в магловском мире настолько все плохо, что даже такие умные, образованные люди, как мистер Росси, готовы хвататься за первое попавшееся предложение?

Она объяснила ему, что собирается сделать, и насколько малы их шансы на успех.  
– Наша фабрика тоже может закрыться в любой момент. Наверное, мне не следует этого говорить, но если у вас есть другие варианты… – сказала и тут же пожалела: а вдруг он, обдумав все как следует, встанет и уйдет? А им бы такой знающий человек пригодился!  
Но Росси только засмеялся:  
– Спасибо за честность, миссис Риддл! И… я, пожалуй, останусь. Да, никто не знает, что будет завтра. Но вы верите в лучшее – а это в наше время уже редкость.

***

О том, что происходило на фабрике в следующие месяцы, Меропа узнавала только из отчетов Росси и управляющего. Иногда – от Томаса: если, вернувшись из родительского дома, заставала его в кабинете. Кажется, пока все шло неплохо.

Меропа боялась, что работники не примут Росси, что яркий, порой бесцеремонный и вспыльчивый итальянец так и останется для них чужаком. Но тот на удивление легко завоевал их доверие. Как выразила общее мнение Дот, одна из самых старых работниц, «Поди ж ты – умный, а не строит из себя ничего, ну чисто наш, простой парень. Да еще и солидный мужчина, а с машинкой управляется не хуже нашей Бетти-белошвейки».

Даже Мэгги (которая после того, как стала владелицей паба, перестала заигрывать с каждым, кто носит брюки, а особо ретивым ценителям ее прелестей могла и оплеуху отвесить) не осталась равнодушной к Росси, а он – к ее улыбке и почему-то постоянно расстегивавшейся верхней пуговке на блузке. Уже через неделю после того, как впервые заглянул в деревенский паб, инженер – наверняка к огорчению прочих деревенских и фабричных девиц – переехал из комнаты, которую снимал у одной старушки в Большом Хэнглтоне, в дом Мэгги. И недели две развлекал жителей деревни, добираясь по утрам до фабрики на велосипеде – почему-то зигзагами и громко ругаясь на чужом, до сих пор не слыханном деревенскими языке. А потом что-то у «молодых» не заладилось, и Росси, сопровождаемый пожеланиями «завязать свой хрен поганый узлом, да покрепче», вернулся обратно – к своей тихой и совершенно не ревнивой «nonna».

Впрочем, бурная личная жизнь не мешала ему хорошо работать. Согласно отчетам, он сумел разобраться со старыми лекалами и технологией обработки и внести в них нужные изменения. Пробную партию изготовили и отвезли в ближайшие магазины; кажется, кое-что даже продали.

Единственным, с кем у Росси не сложились отношения, был Тиберий Стивенс. Если отбросить ругательства, которыми эти двое щедро приправляли каждый рассказ о своих разногласиях, выходило, что Росси считал предлагаемые Стивенсом модели слишком экстравагантными и «подходящими разве что для взбесившегося кенгуру», а не для приличной британской публики. Стивенс, само собой, не соглашался с «этим гнусным консерватором, не понимающим, что такое истинное искусство». Каждый пытался жаловаться Меропе; она отсылала их к Томасу, к Амбрустеру… ко всем чертям. Пусть решают свои споры, как хотят, а ей сейчас и без них трудно.

***

Морфин поправлялся… кажется. По крайней мере, днем вел себя почти нормально. Почти – потому что был совсем не похож на себя прежнего: тихий, будто пришибленный. Говорил мало и редко, и только на парселтанге. Меропа отвечала по-английски – кажется, понимал. Так и разговаривали, вернее, перебрасывались короткими фразами, только по необходимости, когда или ему от нее что-то было нужно, или она интересовалась, как ему спалось, не голодный ли, и что хочет делать.  
Хотел он, в основном, сидеть в кресле, расслабленно положив руки на подлокотники, прикрыв глаза и свесив голову на грудь. И чтобы сестра обязательно была рядом. В первые дни так и сидела около него, держала за руку и… страдала от того, что столько времени проходит зря. Меропа не привыкла к бездействию: все последние годы ей постоянно приходилось куда-то бежать, что-то изучать, что-то решать – за себя и других. И теперь это затянувшееся ожидание было мучительно.

Она то уговаривала себя не торопить события, то сдавалась и «торопила»: осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Морфина, вставала, ходила по комнате. Сначала – недолго и только чтобы ноги размять, потом стала успевать сделать что-то по хозяйству. А месяц спустя уже получалось, пока он не начинал беспокоиться, нарезать ингредиенты и поставить на огонь новое зелье. Потому что деньги все равно были нужны, сейчас даже больше чем раньше.  
Пыталась разговаривать с братом, рассказывать ему что-нибудь интересное, но он почти сразу же перебивал, закрывал уши ладонями: «Слишком много маглятского, фу!» Оживился только однажды: когда она упомянула, что они с мужем расстались.  
_– А я говорил, что поганец-магл тебя бросит, а? Говорил, глупая змеюшка?!_ – С того дня, когда он вернулся из Азкабана, это была его самая длинная фраза. Зато потом…

Наверное, Меропе следовало радоваться, что после этого случая выздоровление Морфина пошло куда быстрее: он уже не проводил в кресле целые дни, а вставал, ходил следом за ней, смотрел, что она делает. Иногда подходил раздражающе близко, склонялся, дышал в шею, но Меропа оправдывала его отвратительную бесцеремонность тем, что он просто не умеет себя вести. Но ничего, всему свое время.

– _Ты теперь совсем большая_, – усмехнулся как-то он, глядя, как она нарезает ингредиенты. – _Совсем как мама стала. Теперь тебя надо слушаться?_  
Меропа только удивилась, как же по-детски Морфин еще рассуждает. Но что поделаешь – значит, придется разговаривать с ним так, чтобы понимал:  
– Да. Меня здесь все слушаются. И ты будешь.  
– _Буду_, – кивнул он. – _Только не уходи._

Она и не уходила – почти. Проводила с ним все дни, вечера и даже ночи, уговаривая себя, что это временно – только до тех пор, пока он встанет на ноги и сможет обходиться без нее.  
Труднее всего было полностью отказаться от себя, от своей жизни – ради Морфина; только бы он не озирался беспомощно, не шипел тоскливо: «Змеюшка, куда ты?»

Как ни странно, сильнее всего Меропу расстраивало то, что они больше не могли видеться с Белль. До чего же она, оказывается, привыкла к их встречам и разговорам! Но теперь оставить Морфина на целый час (причем не для того, чтобы отнести в аптеку мадам Боббин готовое зелье, получить за него плату и обменять ее в Гринготтсе на фунты, а ради своего удовольствия) казалось чуть ли не предательством. Хорошо еще, что Белль все понимала и не обижалась. Теперь они с ней – так же, как и с Соуром – обменивались письмами. Иногда, вместе со свитком золотистого пергамента, Белль присылала новую книгу для Тома.

Тот с удовольствием читал, радовался красивым движущимся картинкам, но предпочитал не уточнять, откуда все это. Про Лестрейнджей он не вспоминал со дня их неудачного знакомства, а стоило заговорить Меропе – кривился, будто глотнув хинной настойки. «Они мне не нравятся. Тебя нравятся, а мне – нет! Ясно? Почему у меня все должно быть, как у тебя?!»  
Как-то Меропа упомянула про дошкольные классы для волшебников… лучше бы она этого не делала! Том только отмахнулся: «Я туда не пойду!» Она не стала настаивать – побоялась, что, измотанная проблемами с братом и фабрикой, не выдержит и сорвется. Ничего, сейчас это не главное, до следующей осени еще далеко. Вот Морфин поправится…

***

– Ты опять в старый дом уходишь?  
– Том, послушай, я не могу надолго оставлять дядю одного.  
– Раньше ты брала меня с собой. Почему не сейчас? Боишься его, да?  
– Дорогой, не в этом дело…  
– А в чем дело? Если он хороший, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы мы встретились? А если плохой, зачем к нему ходишь?  
И как ему объяснить, что дело не в «плохой-хороший»? Что она просто не хочет, чтобы Том увидел своего дядю таким, какой он сейчас – растерянным, почти беспомощным.  
– Понимаешь, дядя сейчас очень болен…  
– Бабушка тоже больна, но ты меня с ней оставляешь!  
«Бабушка не пыталась никого убить».  
– В таком состоянии волшебник может быть опасен…  
– Даже для других волшебников? И для тебя?! Тогда зачем ты к нему приходишь?  
Меропа объясняла, что Морфин – ее брат, а значит, любит ее и никогда не сделает ничего плохого. Приводила в пример их с Кэти – они ведь тоже часто ссорились, иногда даже «навсегда» – чтобы уже следующим утром помириться.  
– Ну ладно… – дуться Том не перестал, но хотя бы больше не злился. – Только возвращайся хотя бы ночью, хорошо? Мне без тебя тоже скучно.  
Меропа обняла его:  
– Я постараюсь. Очень постараюсь, поверь.

***

Ей и правда очень хотелось проводить ночи дома. А лучше и вечера тоже: неспешно поужинать с Мэри и Томасом (соблюдая давно установленное правило: не читать в это время газет и не говорить о делах); уложить спать сына, почитать вместе с ним новую книгу, а если никто из них не засыпал на ходу, то и поболтать – о приключениях выдуманных кем-то героев или о том, как прошел день. Потом – заглянуть в кабинет, просмотреть отчеты; убедиться, что все идет нормально и поделиться этой радостью с Томасом. И спокойно уснуть, зная, что никто не потревожит до самого рассвета: Тома никогда не мучили кошмары, а Белти, с наступлением холодов повадившийся греться в ее постели и много раз за это отруганный, теперь старался приткнуться где-нибудь сбоку и не мешать.

Но что поделаешь, если именно ночи были для Морфина самым тяжелым временем?  
Засыпал он рано – для Меропы непривычно рано. Сама она редко ложилась раньше полуночи, он же отправлялся в постель сразу после того, как короткие зимние сумерки сменялись полной темнотой. Свет лампы или свечи Морфин не любил: щурился, отворачивался, шипел сердито. Впрочем, Меропа не возражала: пусть отдыхает побольше. Говорят, дети во сне растут… а взрослые, наверное, выздоравливают? А пока он спит, она как раз закончит начатое днем зелье, приведет в порядок дом.  
В который раз за день!  
Как же ее злила привычка Морфина разбрасывать вещи! Пожалуй, именно с этого она и начнет, когда решит, что он достаточно освоился на свободе, окреп душой и телом и готов к тому, чтобы постепенно превращаться в нормального волшебника, главу рода Гонтов.

Но вот она разливала зелье по флаконам, запечатывала их и очищала котел… Глаза к этому времени уже слипались, страшно хотелось домой. Том наверняка уже в кровати – читает или готовится ко сну. Может быть, Кэти с ним рядом – она в последнее время стала часто заглядывать к ним после школы, иногда засиживаясь до темноты. Меропа все собиралась поговорить с Мэгги – чтобы разрешала дочери оставаться у них на ночь, а пока просила Фрэнка приглядывать за девчонкой и провожать домой.

Но уйти не получалось – как раз в это время Морфин просыпался в первый раз. Она старалась предугадать момент, когда сон брата становился тяжелым, беспокойным – по доносившемуся из его комнаты учащенному дыханию, по скрипу кровати. Приходила и садилась рядом, брала за руку, шептала что-нибудь успокаивающее: что она его очень любит, что теперь они вместе и все будет хорошо – пока он не расслаблялся и снова не засыпал.  
Следующего приступа она ждала, сидя в кресле в неподалеку от двери в его комнату. Иногда тоже засыпала – неглубоко и ненадолго, готовая в любую секунду вскочить.

***

Меропа и сама понимала, что надолго ее не хватит. И Фрэнк – единственный в доме, кто не считал, что госпожа Риддл сама разберется со своими семейными делами, – все время напоминал, что так она себя в гроб вгонит, и предлагал отправить братца в какую-нибудь лечебницу, «есть же они у вас, колдунов?» Но Меропа и слышать об этом не желала. Нет, надо было придумать что-то другое. Может, сигнальные чары? А насчет них неплохо было бы посоветоваться с Белль – кажется, та рассказывала, что ее первая работа, еще до замужества, была связана именно с ними.  
И вовсе Меропа не искала повода для встречи с подругой! Ладно, искала… но что же в этом плохого?

***

Если домашние то ли не замечали, то ли старались не замечать, какой отпечаток накладывает на ее черты постоянная усталость и тревога, то Белль, не видевшая ее больше месяца, была потрясена:  
– Ты что, с ума сошла? Ты себя в зеркало видела? Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь?!  
Меропа рассказывала, что да, видела – ничего нового, разве что тени под глазами стали еще заметнее. Она и раньше красавицей не была. А спать бы не отказалась и побольше, но не выходит… потому и пришла за советом.  
Белль задумалась. Машинально взяла салфетку, и хозяйка тут же поставила на их стол чернильницу (по опыту зная, что занятая решением очередной задачки Белль может превратить в нее что угодно).  
«Так, нужны сигнальные чары… лучше всего – настроенные на чувства или эмоции…» – бормотала она.  
– Ночные кошмары – это же, чаще всего, страх? И довольно сильный… – то ли спросила, то ли подумала вслух. Но Меропа на всякий случай ответила:  
– Думаю, ты права. А еще – боль, растерянность, отчаяние…  
– Да, их тоже добавим. У тебя есть какое-нибудь украшение, которое ты постоянно носишь?  
Меропа вытащила из-под мантии медальон. Белль взмахнула палочкой, видима, проверяя, какой магией он уже обладает.  
– Вот это да! Интересная игрушка! А ничего другого нет?  
Кольцо Гонтов ее тоже не устроило. Меропа вспомнила, что где-то у нее было обручальное, но она его давно уже не носила.  
– Возьми пока это, а там, может быть, что-нибудь сама подберешь, – Белль сняла со своего запястья узкий кожаный браслет, украшенный бисером. – Он подойдет… Когда будешь рядом с братом, попробуй эту последовательность заклинаний, – протянула исписанную салфетку. Потом напишешь, сработало или нет. А лучше – расскажешь.  
– Я напишу… наверное, – кивнула Меропа. Конечно, она тоже предпочла бы встречаться как можно чаще… Может быть, это получится ближе к лету? Особенно хорошо будет, если Морфин к тому времени станет готов к общению с другими волшебниками. И Том согласится еще раз встретиться с Роддом.

Еще Меропа – уговаривая себя, что она вовсе не оттягивает момент возвращения домой, а просто, раз уж выпала возможность посоветоваться со специалистом, делает все, что нужно, для безопасности Морфина – рассказала Белль, какими заклинаниями оградила дом.  
– Звучит неплохо, – ответила та. – Но я бы добавила что-нибудь к маглооталкивающему. Ты же знаешь, что оно для маглов – что-то вроде «Конфундуса», а не настоящего барьера?

Меропа кивнула. Конечно, она знала, что это заклинание никого не остановит, что оно только отводит глаза, заставляя маглов думать, что им вовсе незачем пересекать проведенную магом черту. Но если кто-то будет уверен, что ему нужно именно в этот дом – он пройдет. Так же, как родители маглорожденных проходят в Косой переулок или на платформу, где останавливается поезд до Хогвартса.  
– Я бы добавила одно из предупреждающих… или сигнальное, – предложила Белль. Но Меропа отказалась: вряд ли в их деревне найдется тот, кому понадобится попасть в затерявшуюся в «змеином лесу» развалюху.

– А самым лучшим решением было бы отправить твоего братца в Мунго, если он такой беспомощный, а тебя запереть в комнате. И палочку отобрать. Пока не выспишься! – заявила Белль на прощание.  
Меропа подумала, что еще немного – и на второе она согласится. Но пока стоит обойтись сигнальными чарами.

***

Браслет и правда очень помог – о чем Меропа и написала подруге пару дней спустя. Теперь не надо было просиживать у кровати Морфина по полночи или дремать в неудобном кресле в общей комнате. А если все-таки возвращалась домой, поминутно думать, как же он там, один. Стоило брату испытать одну из неприятных эмоций – и магия давала ей знать. Меропа просыпалась, будто от толчка, прислушивалась – и если нагревшийся, почти обжигавший запястье браслет давал понять, что она не ошиблась, бежала к камину – чтобы мгновенье спустя оказаться в родительском доме… кажется, теперь пора было привыкать называть его «домом Морфина»?  
И пусть иногда он поднимал ее с постели по три-четыре раза за ночь – это было куда лучше, чем сходить с ума круглые сутки.

***

В ту ночь Морфин спал довольно спокойно: в первый раз браслет сработал в третьем часу утра. Меропа привычно нырнула в камин, привычно же чертыхнулась, вылезая из него: сколько раз просила ставить грязные тарелки в раковину, а не бросать, где попало! Прошла в спальню, успокоила метавшегося по кровати брата. Теперь немного посидеть рядом – пока не заснет, и можно возвращаться.

Меропа уже собиралась, как обычно, высвободить руку из пальцев Морфина и уйти, как почувствовала, что он сжал ее ладонь сильнее.  
_— Моя… зм-ш-шка,_ — пробормотал – кажется, все-таки сквозь сон. Она только провела свободной рукой по его волосам – чтобы кошмар поскорее отступил, сменившись часом-двумя спокойствия. Но, вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, отвернуться к стенке и захрапеть, брат вдруг обнял ее, притянул ее голову к своей груди. —_ Моя-я…_  
Взъерошил волосы – шпилька кольнула затылок и выпала, тихо стукнув об пол.  
Сидеть так было неудобно – спину почти сразу заломило. Еще и нос упирался в ключицу Морфина. Меропа понемногу теряла терпение, а он, кажется, и не собирался ее выпускать.  
— Морфин, что ты делаешь? — прошептала, стараясь говорить спокойно. — Отпусти меня.  
Но он то ли не слушал, то ли и правда не понимал, что делает. Прижал сильнее, хрипло задышал, покрывая поцелуями ее волосы, лоб… щеки… Попыталась вырваться – не вышло, даже пошевелиться не получилось. Стало страшно: она ведь — убежденная, что настоящей ведьме нечего бояться, что магия выручит всегда и везде, — даже не задумывалась, что Морфин просто намного ее сильнее!  
— Пусти!  
Черта с два.  
_— Змею-у-уш-ш-ка,_ — тянул он, нащупывая ее грудь, и то ли от его шипения, такого жуткого в темной комнате, то ли от осознания собственной беспомощности ей стало еще страшнее – до ужаса, дикого, панического – почти так же, как тогда, у колодца. Будто снова столкнулась с чем-то жутким, непреодолимым. Тем, чему бесполезно противостоять.  
— Пусти-и!!! — завизжала; с трудом высвободила одну руку и – точно взбесившаяся кошка, с которой решил поиграть может и беззлобный, но огромный и страшный пес, — надавала брату пощечин. Он чуть ослабил хватку, и ей удалось вырваться. Дернулась слишком сильно: свалилась на пол, ударив локоть. Ничего, главное – палочка цела. Меропа отползла к стене, даже не пытаясь встать на ноги, и, наконец, сумела дотянуться до нее.  
— Люмос!

Неяркий огонек осветил комнату, кровать и приподнявшегося на локте сонного и растрепанного Морфина.  
_— А чего случилось-то?_ — удивленно пробормотал он. — _Ты чего там валяешься?_

Она не представляла, что ответить. «Потому что ты чуть не…» О таком и думать противно было, не то что говорить. И поверит ли ей Морфин? Кажется, он даже не осознавал, что делает! А сейчас, глядя на него – растерянного, недоумевающего – она и сама не верила. Может, ей просто приснилось? Или все придумала? Или еще что-нибудь? Но, при одной мысли снова к нему подойти, сесть рядом, Меропу затрясло. С трудом поднялась, цепляясь за стену.  
— Ты подожди меня, ладно? Я скоро вернусь.  
_— До ветру, что ли?_  
Она только промычала согласно.

Выскользнула за дверь, добежала до старого дерева, за которым заканчивалось действие ограждающих чар, и тут же аппарировала – прямо к себе в спальню. Не раздеваясь, залезла под одеяло, съёжилась под ним, стараясь то ли согреться, то ли успокоиться.  
Немного подумав, коснулась палочкой сигнального браслета и отключила его, надеясь, что Морфин проспит остаток ночи без кошмаров. Потому что все равно у нее не хватит сил на то, чтобы еще раз вернуться туда. Не сегодня, не сейчас, не… в эту минуту ей вообще больше не хотелось его видеть.

***

– Госпожа Риддл, у вас найдется для меня время?  
Меропа подняла голову от бумаг. Росси. Наверняка снова пришел жаловаться на Стивенса. Как же им обоим не надоест! Правда, раньше Росси, говоря о своих разногласиях с художником, выглядел возмущенным, а не растерянным.  
– Я вас слушаю.  
– А у нас, похоже, ничего не выйдет. Все, что до сих пор сделали, псу под хвост пойдет. Вы бы с ними поговорили, а?  
– С кем поговорила? И о чем?  
– Так с рабочими же, или с этим их профсоюзом. Меня-то они не слушают!

По словам Росси выходило, что, пока все на фабрике думали, что все эти чемоданы и прочие нововведения – так, для хозяйкиного развлечения и ничего не изменит – они относились хорошо и к нему, и к тому, что он делает. А как только пошли слухи, что вскоре ничего, кроме этого, выпускать не будут, старые цеха закроют и переоборудуют, а тех, кто не захочет учиться новому, просто уволят…  
– Разговоры всякие, ну, сами понимаете. Еще и этот, с усами, как у моржа. Который в профсоюзе главный. Сказал, что мы, дескать, права не имеем и он этого не допустит.

Разговаривать с этим «самым главным» одна Меропа не решилась, взяла с собой Томаса и Росси. И мистер Вильямс тоже пришел не один – с Дот и парнем лет двадцати, чем-то на него похожим. Меропа даже решила сперва, что сын, но оказалось – муж одной из племянниц. Интересно, а с Эйме Вильямс, бывшей няней Тома, они не родственники? Вряд ли, скорее, просто однофамильцы.

Но спросить об этом не получилось – разговор, сперва спокойный и доброжелательный, вскоре перестал таким быть. Росси был прав – рабочие не представляли себе ни то, насколько все должно измениться на фабрике, ни для чего это нужно, считая все нововведения блажью ничего не смыслящей в делах хозяйки. Напрасно Меропа доказывала, что иначе им не продержаться, что теперь, если жить так, как привыкли, денег не сделаешь.  
При этих словах Вильямс развел руками:  
– Мы не умеем делать деньги, госпожа Риддл. Мы умеем делать только упряжь для лошадей – может быть, не самую лучшую в мире, но в ней – частичка нашей души.  
Она едва не взвыла от отчаяния. Как же объяснить этим, несомненно хорошим и преданным людям, прекрасным работникам, что то, что они делают, больше никому не нужно?!

В этот раз договориться не получилось.  
– Может быть, дать им время подумать? А пока все приостановим? – с надеждой спросил Росси. – Чтобы вообще не взбунтовались?  
Меропа покачала головой:  
– У нас нет времени ждать, и вряд ли они когда-нибудь согласятся с переменами. А уж с тем, что некоторых придется уволить… Так что лучше вспомнить о том, кто здесь хозяин. Я тоже не собираюсь отступать.  
Росси затейливо выругался, но спорить не стал.

– Вы думаете, что я неправа? Что следовало бы им уступить? – спросила она Томаса, когда они возвращались домой.  
– Рано или поздно кому-то подвинуться все-равно придется, – ответил он.

***

Меропа долго откладывала встречу Морфина и Тома. Ждала, пока брат поправится, станет вести себя разумно… хоть немного разумно. Чтобы Том сразу же увидел в нем еще одного члена семьи. Хотела, чтобы эти двое, даже если не полюбят друг друга с первой минуты – на это она и не надеялась – то хотя бы друг друга оценят.

И если перед знакомством с Лестрейнджами ее больше волновало, что это они с Томом могут не понравиться семье ее подруги, то теперь… Меропа часто замечала за собой, что смотрит на Морфина как бы глазами своего сына; оценивает его не как любящая сестра, а как чужой… Но ведь они друг другу не чужие! Как избалованный?.. И не в этом дело. Конечно, Том привык, что все, даже взрослые, прислушиваются к нему и исполняют едва ли не каждое его желание… Надо сказать, он этого заслуживал: красивый, обаятельный и очень умный для своего возраста мальчишка. Но хватит ли у него сообразительности, чтобы разглядеть в дяде то, что видит она: настоящего Гонта и потомка Слизерина – такого же, как он сам?  
Что Морфин рано или поздно полюбит племянника, она даже не сомневалась, но перед их первой встречей все равно места себе не находила. И, как выяснилось, не напрасно.

Какое так «оценят», «зауважают» или «со временем полюбят»?! Да они возненавидели друг друга с первого взгляда, с первой секунды встречи. Меропе и в голову не пришло, что Морфин не только все эти годы хранил в своем сердце ненависть к «смазливому мерзавцу», который, якобы, украл у него любимую сестру, но и перенес эти чувства на племянника. О чем и сообщил тому, не стесняясь в выражениях.  
«Магловский ублюдок» не остался в долгу. Меропа и представить себе не могла, что ее сын – внук сквайра, потомок Слизерина – знает такие выражения! Надо было лучше следить за тем, где он проводит время... или, хотя бы, не позволять ему играть на заднем дворе деревенского паба.  
«Вонючая скотина», «грязнокровный выблядок» и «кусок бараньего навоза» – еще не все высказывания, которыми они обменялись, пока Меропа не выставила Тома на улицу.

– Экспеллиармус! – она ногой отшвырнула под стол палочку Морфина, которую тот выхватил, видимо, желая не на словах, а на деле показать зарвавшемуся мальчишке, кто здесь главный. – Ты что, с ума сошел?! Вы оба спятили?!  
_– Не смей с ним уходить! _– взревел Морфин, стоило ей повернуться к двери. – _А если уйдешь – не смей возвращаться!_  
– Не возвращаться? – Меропа повернулась к нему, вне себя от злости. – Ну, если ты так хо…  
_– Я не хочу_, – Морфин тут же сбавил тон. – _Не хочу, не уходи. Останься, змеюш… сестренка!_  
Но Меропа все еще злилась, даже жалобный голос и виноватая физиономия брата ее не растрогала.  
– Я скоро вернусь, жди, – сухо сказала, и, не дав Морфину возразить, рявкнула: – Ты! Обещал! Меня слушать! – Она с силой захлопнула за собой дверь.

***

Том ждал на улице, недалеко от места, где Меропа установила охранные заклинания.  
– И все-таки он противный, – сказал, когда она подошла. Кого он имел в виду, Меропа уточнять не стала – и так понятно.  
– Морфин о тебе такого же мнения.  
– Потому что я грязнокровка, да?  
«Потому что вы оба идиоты!»  
– Не говори ерунды. Кем бы ни был твой отец, ты – потомок Слизерина.  
– А что это за слово вообще? Что оно значит?  
Но Меропе было не до разговоров и объяснений.  
– Дурацкое слово. И говорят его только дураки.  
– Родд Лестрейндж его говорил. Ну, тогда…  
Она нахмурилась:  
– Ты мне не рассказывал.  
Том молчал почти до самого дома. Только увидев, что Меропа не собирается сворачивать с деревенской улицы на дорогу к Риддл-Хаусу, спросил:  
– Ты на фабрику, да? А можно мне с тобой?  
Она согласилась. Улыбнулась сыну:  
– Пойдем, если хочешь. – Не хватало еще ей с ним поссориться. Хватит того, что вечером ( после споров с Росси, хмурых взглядов работников и множества случайно услышанных злых шепотков) ей придется уговаривать Морфина.

Уже дома, почти засыпая, Меропа вдруг вспомнила одну вещь, на которую почти не обратила внимания днем, во время недолгой «беседы» дяди с племянником: за все время Морфин ни разу не обратился к Тому на парселтанге. Будто и мысли не допускал, что «этот»… (она поморщилась, вспомнив некоторые из эпитетов, которыми он награждал ее сына) может быть равным ему, чистокровному магу.

***

На фабрику она старалась лишний раз не заглядывать. Мучилась угрызениями совести, упрекала себя в трусости – но не появлялась там по несколько дней, ограничиваясь расспросами Томаса и управляющего. Устанавливают новое оборудование? Хорошо. Рабочие недовольны? Требуют открыть временно запертый цех? Жаль, но это невозможно. Списки на увольнение? «Посмотрю», – обещала Меропа и даже не заглядывала туда. Будто надеялась, что если как можно дольше не увидит имен тех, с кем придется расстаться – что-нибудь изменится, придумается, сложится наилучшим образом.

Зато теперь у нее оставалось больше времени на зелья. Оно и к лучшему: во-первых, это занятие всегда ее успокаивало, помогало сосредоточиться и собраться с мыслями. А во-вторых… деньги сейчас были нужны, как никогда.  
И мадам Боббин была рада: сваренные Меропой зелья пользовались спросом. Кажется, единственным, кому не нравилось то, что она могла целый день провести, запершись в самой маленькой комнате дома Гонтов, был Морфин. Пока она стояла возле котла – бродил под дверью, будто нарочно шаркая погромче и поминутно спрашивая: «Долго еще?» А стоило ей выйти, принимался ворчать.

_— Сестренка устала, сестренка много работает, _— бормотал Морфин, когда Меропа, закончив зелье, складывала в сумку флаконы. — _Это все из-за маглов. Сестренке надо бросить маглов, бросить гадкого магленыша и уйти к Морфину._  
— Не говори ерунды, — отмахнулась она. — И я много раз тебя просила запомнить: Том – не «магленыш». Он такой же…  
_— Не такой же! _— рявкнул Морфин. — _Он – от этой твари смазливой, от глупого магла, которого ты так хотела! Ну что, получила, а? Не-етушки, не по зубам нашей змейке оказался красавчик-магл!_  
— Морфин, прекрати!  
_— А чой-та «Морфин»? Я тебя, что ль, поигрался и бросил?_  
— Он меня не…  
_— А где он тогда, а, змеюшка?_  
— Не называй меня…  
_— Его больше нет! Нет, ясно тебе? Он сбежал, он тебя бросил!_ — Морфин вдруг подошел слишком близко, и Меропа инстинктивно отступила на шаг. Если бы еще можно было не слышать его слов! — _А теперь, когда твоего магла больше нет, кто согревает твою постель?_  
— Это. Не твое. Дело! — отчеканила она.

А потом просто сбежала, не в силах больше выносить ни дурацкие разговоры, ни его… поползновения. Морфин что, совсем спятил? Сколько можно объяснять, что между братом и сестрой ничего подобного быть не может?

***

Как ни старалась Меропа не обращать внимания на выходки Морфина, но подобные ссоры выбивали из колеи. Она то и дело мысленно возвращалась к ним, и снова расстраивалась, и придумывала «те самые» слова, которые, наконец, пробьются к сердцу ее брата. Придумывала, чтобы в следующий раз разочароваться уже в них.

— «Кто согревает твою постель?» — ворчала она, почти наощупь добираясь от кабинета до спальни. — К тому времени, когда я в нее падаю, мне уже все равно, согрета она или нет! Если бы можно было получить в Министерстве хроноворот – хоть на один день! Я тут же проверну его… скажем, на неделю назад. И все это время просплю!

Как же порой тяжело было дождаться вечера, чтобы хоть на несколько часов забыться! Правда, и тогда дневные заботы возвращались – но уже липкими, вязкими кошмарами, вырваться из которых не помогало ничего.  
Однажды Меропа даже заснула среди дня, прямо в кабинете. И сон был какой-то странный, не похожий на остальные.

~~~  
Ледяная вода сковывает руки и ноги. Снова и снова — как ни старайся держать голову на поверхности — льется в рот и нос, разъедает горло, не давая вздохнуть. И хочется сдаться, замереть, позволить увлечь себя на дно и успокоиться там… навсегда. Но нельзя: только плыть, дальше и дальше. Туда, где на горизонте — воображаемой — линии…  
Вдох, и снова нырнуть…

«Линии — которая —отдаляется — по мере — того…»  
Вдох, резкий, отчаянный, будто последний…

«По мере того, как — ты — пытаешься — к ней — приблизиться…»  
Вдох — может, и правда последний?

Там, на горизонте — красивый город. Там тепло, там полускрытая туманом летняя ночь, там свобода.  
Она уже была там, она знает, что там – на воображаемом…  
Намокшая одежда тянет вниз, мешает движениям. Сбросить бы ее, особенно сапоги: лучше босой бродяга, чем обутый утопленник.  
Свобода отдаляется по мере того, как он… Как она…  
Отдаляется с каждым гребком, с каждым взмахом усталых рук. Еще немного – и темные волны навсегда сомкнутся над головой.

«Нет, не сомкнутся: ведьма не может утонуть!»  
Так что плыть — вперед и вперед…

И снова волна – откуда только взялась? – накрыла и закрутила, стараясь то ли увлечь подальше в море, то ли размазать по торчащим тут и там камням. Горько-соленая вода хлынула в горло, невозможно ярко вспыхнули звезды на ночном небе…  
«Нет, черта с два!»  
Вынырнуть, вдох — и снова в глубину, лишь бы хоть на немного, на фут-два, но ближе к берегу. К жизни, к свободе. А потом еще. И еще…

И последним усилием, последним выбросом магии вытащить себя из воды, швырнуть на песок, а дальше — ползком, в кусты, отплевываться и восстанавливать силы, слушая, как на оставленном им острове завывает сирена.

«Тот, кого любит ведьма, не может утонуть».

~~~

Меропа проснулась и тут же закашлялась, будто и правда наглоталась горько-соленой, до отвращения холодной воды. Запах моря, чувство намокшей, липнувшей к телу одежды… То, как она, обдирая пальцы, пыталась удержаться на берегу, не дать волне снова утащить за собой – все это было таким реальным, что в первую секунду она даже удивилась, что сидит за столом, уронив голову на отчет Амбрустера. Как она могла за секунду перенестись в Риддл-Хаус из… кстати, откуда?  
Там точно был остров и скрывающий его – даже в ясную погоду – туман. Густой, с берега только его и видно, а тюрьма и все ее обитатели будто растворяются в белой холодной дымке. Меропа знала только одну тюрьму на острове – Азкабан. Туман вокруг нее она видела, когда встречала Морфина, а вот красивого города на другом берегу пролива не было. Только вересковые пустоши до самого горизонта. «Воображаемой линии, которая…»

«Не существует ни тюрьмы, ни города, я просто все придумала», – решила она ближе к вечеру. Убедила себя в том, что и в этой, и во всех прочих, до странности реальных «галлюцинациях» виновата усталость. И что наверняка сегодняшний сон – такая же глупость, как те, что пугали или удивляли ее раньше. Но ничего – вот пойдут дела на фабрике… Морфин поправится, Том перестанет капризничать и пойдет учиться магии… Она будет ложиться спать пораньше – хотя бы ближе к полуночи. И ей перестанет сниться всякая ерунда.

***

Заканчивался апрель. Дни становились длиннее и теплее, и хотелось верить, что вместе с оживающей природой и дела пойдут на лад. По крайней мере, дурацкие сны ей не снились уже месяц. Через пару недель — как раз перед ее днем рождения — они собирались встретиться с Белль, а если удастся уговорить на эту прогулку Тома — то и со всей семьей Лестрейнджей.

«…Четырнадцать, пятнадцать…» – капли сока наперстянки падали в зелье, и с каждой оно меняло цвет: фиолетовый, красный, оранжевый. Закончится третий радужный цикл – и можно охлаждать и разливать по флаконам свои тридцать пять галлеонов.

_– Красивое,_ – Морфин давно стоял рядом, но, увлекшись подсчетом, она не заметила, что он – в который раз! – подошел слишком близко. Обнял за талию, Меропа инстинктивно отшатнулась… И зеленый цвет зелья сменился не голубым, а мутно-серым. Мерлиновы штаны!

— Ну все, хватит! — Меропа со злости так стукнула мешалкой по столу, что Морфин вздрогнул. — Ты меня… достал! – пусть этому слову и не место в лексиконе настоящей леди – но у нее никогда по-настоящему не получалось ей быть. Она старалась, но… эта его выходка стала последней каплей.  
– Я старалась, правда. Но больше не могу, не могу, понимаешь?! Я… я ухожу! — вот она и сказала это. И почти не страшно было, и получилось. Ну, сжалось сердце на секунду, но ему, сердцу, так и положено.  
— С этой минуты живи, как хочешь. Можешь остаться здесь, можешь переехать в Лондон. Или познакомиться с бабушкой и родственниками – они чистокровные, не сомневайся даже. Они о тебе позаботятся, если сам не сумеешь. А я…

Меропа взмахом палочки очистила котел – все равно зелье непоправимо испорчено. Призвала с полок и сложила туда пузырьки, мешочки и коробки с ингредиентами… кажется, больше ничего принадлежащего именно ей в доме не осталось? А-а, все равно – только бы убраться поскорее.

«Только не оглядываться, не оглядываться, а то не смогу…» — уговаривала себя, и все-таки обернулась, услышав тихое:  
— Меропа…  
А как было удержаться, когда брат – едва ли не впервые после возвращения из Азкабана – заговорил с ней по-человечески?! Сам, без ее напоминаний!  
— Меропа, я не смогу без тебя. Я без тебя умру.  
«О, господи!»  
Поставила – почти уронила – котел. Ненадолго же хватило ее решимости!  
— Ну… хорошо. — На Морфина, стоявшего посреди комнаты, сгорбившись, опустив руки, — как в тот день, когда он вернулся из тюрьмы — было больно смотреть. Но стоило сразу объяснить, при каких условиях она останется. Чтобы больше никогда не было подобных… недоразумений.

И она говорила и говорила: что теперь они будут разговаривать только по-человечески – более того, только на правильном английском, научиться которому ему поможет или она, или профессор Соур. Что Морфину обязательно нужно будет помириться с Томом. (Как она будет уговаривать на это сына, Меропа пока не представляла, но была уверена, что справится). И что пусть уже подумает о том, что пора обзавестись семьей и стать настоящим главой рода Гонтов!  
Морфин, казалось, со всем соглашался. Вскинулся было, когда она упомянула Соура, но ничего не сказал, а потом только кивал, размеренно, как китайский болванчик, то и дело бормоча: «Не смогу… умру… не уходи…»

— Ты все понял? — спросила Меропа, выговорившись.  
— Я понял. Твой змееныш… и этот, магл… Маглы… да, я все понял. Не уходи…  
— Мне пора. Завтра вернусь, и мы все обсудим. — И она вышла, хлопнув дверью только немного сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Но ограждающие чары проверить не забыла. Войти можно, выйти – только тем, кто этим путем вошел. Промелькнула мысль, что стоило бы сделать так, чтобы и войти могла только она… нет, незачем: маглам туда и так не попасть, а другие волшебники в их краях не живут.

***

До Большого Хэнглтона Меропа решила дойти пешком – старый, проверенный способ привести мысли в порядок. Но сегодня ей и с этим не повезло: до фабрики осталось мили две, когда ей повстречался Росси. Он как раз то ли быстро шел, то ли очень медленно бежал в сторону их деревни.  
— Ой, госпожа Риддл! Так вы уже все знаете? И что делать будем, а? Вам бы с мистером Томасом поговорить с ними, а? Они ж меня не слушают!

Мерлин, а там уже что случилось? Что она должна «уже знать»?! Неужели что-то не так с установкой нового оборудования? «Не слушают». Кого он имеет в виду, рабочих? Но почему они не выполняют его указаний?

— Так что делать-то? Вам бы обоим поговорить, а еще лучше – только мистеру Томасу. Не обижайтесь, хозяйка, но в таких делах иногда мужской характер надо проявить.  
— Да что случилось? Ты можешь внятно объяснить, что произошло?  
Росси в смятении уставился на нее.  
— Ой, миссис Риддл… Что, правда не знаете? — кажется, ее взгляд был достаточно выразительным, и он продолжил: — Так у нас это… Забастовка!  



	32. Неудачный день

Их с Белль любимый столик в кафе Фортескью заняло рыжее семейство: что-то бурно обсуждавшие родители и то ли четверо, то ли пятеро детей.  
Меропа села от них подальше — не хотелось ни видеть довольных физиономий, ни слышать счастливых голосов.  
  
Хозяйка принесла заказ.  
— А подружки твоей не будет, что ли?  
Меропа пожала плечами: они должны были встретиться только через две недели. Конечно, ей бы хотелось увидеть Белль и раньше — поговорить, рассказать о Морфине, о забастовке, но... мешало чувство неловкости: последний раз они встречались, когда Меропе была нужна помощь с сигнальными чарами. А если Белль решит, что с ней дружат только «по необходимости»? Конечно, это не так, и никто в здравом уме не подумал бы подобного... но что-то в последнее время она сталкивалась с людской глупостью куда чаще, чем с умением мыслить разумно.  
Лучше уж встретиться как бы случайно... но, кажется, и с этим ей не повезло.  
  
День вообще начался неудачно — с утра все валилось из рук. У Лиззи наверняка на этот случай было припасено множество глупых примет, вроде "кто-то торопится", или еще чего. К счастью, она давно уже перестала делиться с Меропой своими попытками изображать прорицательницу.  
  
Меропа смотрела, как тает мороженое, как меняется цвет — и наверняка вкус тоже. Вспоминала, как они с Белль пытались угадать, каким в этот раз будет, скажем, темно-красное: малиновым? вишневым? или чем-то ужасным, вроде трольей крови? Восхищенно ахали, когда угадывали, или смеялись друг над другом, если в ложечке оказывалась какая-нибудь гадость.  
Одной играть в эту игру было не интересно, да и утреннее невезение, похоже, продолжалось: красное мороженое оказалось со вкусом сырой свеклы. Оранжевое она пробовать не рискнула, подождала, пока цвет станет зеленым. Фисташки или мята? И то, и другое было бы неплохо... Черт, шпинат! Лучше бы вместо их любимого "Сюрприза" взяла порцию клубничного.  
  
А еще лучше — вообще не приходила в Косой переулок; не пряталась от неприятностей магловского мира среди волшебников. Если уж так хотелось на время забыть о своих неудачах, могла бы зайти к Морфину. Или правильно, что не зашла? Пусть привыкает жить без няньки! Иногда Меропе приходило в голову, что брат давно поправился, но притворяется, старается казаться слабее и беспомощнее, чем есть. Обычно она гнала от себя подобные мысли, но сейчас и этого не хотелось — так расстроило ее вчерашнее известие. Забастовка! Да в их краях о таком и не слышали! То ли она оказалась самой худшей хозяйкой за все время существования фабрики, то ли… все просто сошли с ума!  
  
Она прождала у Фортескью с полчаса – Белль не появилась. Значит, снова не повезло. Домой лучше вернуться через камин – только расщепления при аппарации ей сегодня не хватало. Меропа расплатилась, вежливо покивала в ответ на хозяйкино «ничего, малышка, все образуется» и пошла к «Дырявому котлу».  
  
Там у камина какой-то торговец по одному переправлял в Хогсмид заколоченные деревянные ящики. По подсчетам Меропы, оставалось не меньше дюжины. Что ж, придется и здесь подождать.  
  
***  
  
— Давненько тебя не было!  
Этот голос она узнала бы из тысячи, даже если бы не слышала его еще год, два, десять. «Ну что, хотела случайную встречу, глупая? Вот и получила».  
  
— Добрый день, Алки. Рада тебя видеть. — Сказала и почти не соврала. С одной стороны, она чувствовала себя слишком виноватой перед ним, чтобы желать встречи, с другой – все-таки когда-то она к нему почти привязалась. Если бы он еще не делал того дурацкого предложения…  
— И рада, и не рада, хе-хе… — И как у него получалось так смеяться – одними губами, а глаза так серьезными и оставались? — Случилось что?  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Раньше ты хоть в Гринготтс приходила, или со своей француженкой тут встречалась, а потом и вовсе исчезла.  
Меропа нахмурилась:  
— Ты что, следил за мной?  
— Интересовался, — уклончиво пояснил Алки. — А теперь вот заявилась, да с таким лицом, рядом с которым молоко скиснет. Так что давай, рассказывай – что еще стряслось?  
Меропа пожала плечами. Конечно, ей было приятно, что Алки до сих пор не безразлично все, что с ней происходит, но… как ему объяснить? Разве поймет он — кажется, почти не покидавший Ночной переулок — что значат слова «профсоюз» и «забастовка»?  
  
Оказалось, в магическом мире давно было известно и то, и другое!  
— Гоблины хорошо если не каждый год норов показывают. Министерство не знает, как перед ними и сплясать. Ну, тут они, конешн, сами виноваты – допустили ушастых до управления деньгами, теперь пусть попрыгают. Да и в самом министерстве не все ладно – лет пять, что ли, назад, уборщикам захотелось получать побольше. В лифтах, говорят, совиного дерьма чуть ли не по колено было, хе-хе… Наверное, только в Ночном никто не бастует, — и Борджин на редкость неприятно усмехнулся.  
— Почему?  
— Так мы это… не ведем переговоров, — и он выразительно чиркнул палочкой себе поперек горла. Меропа даже вздрогнула – до того сорвавшиеся с кончика красные искры были похожи на капли крови. — Хочешь хорошей жизни – бери ноги в руки и вали оттуда подальше, пока не догнали. Потому как если догонят – то и легкой смерти может не получиться. Ладно, не смотри так, шучу я… кое в чем.  
— Все равно не представляю, что делать. Я бы и на переговоры согласилась, но они не желают со мной разговаривать. И уволить всех не могу.  
— Ты еще зареви, — хмыкнул Борджин. — Тоже мне, трудности – заставить маглов не только себя слушать, но думать так, как ты пожелаешь. Ты ведьма или кто?  
  
«Или кто», — мысленно ответила Меропа. То есть, ведьма, конечно, но, когда вела дела с маглами – напрочь забывала о магии. И Тома старалась приучать к этому – разделять два мира. А теперь что, нарушить свои же правила? А заодно и закон, применив к работникам фабрики «Империо»?  
  
Об этом она и спросила Алки, напомнив заодно о своем брате, который когда-то применил непростительное. Но тогда Вилме Тафт удалось доказать, что Морфин не знал, что использует запрещенное заклинание. А у Меропы такого оправдания не будет.  
  
— Да на кой черт тебе «Империо», когда ты зельевар? — удивился он. — Заклинание и отследить, и доказать – раз плюнуть. Если, конечно, у тебя не десять палочек в разных местах припрятано. А вот зелье, если правильно подобрать… Чтобы сработало – и развеялось тут же, не подкопаешься! Скажешь, не сумеешь?  
— Сумею, — подумав, ответила Меропа. — Но не стану. Я лучше по-человечески попробую, они ведь тоже люди, должны рано или поздно понять, что я и для них стараюсь!  
— Ну-ну, — только и ответил Борджин.  
  
***  
  
Дома Меропу ждал сердитый и обиженный Белти.  
— А я говорил хозяину, что не надо с короткими водиться. Не о чем с ними разговаривать. А он все равно за ней пошел. А куда, неизвестно, разве короткие что хорошее предложат?  
  
В другое время Меропа и внимания бы не обратила на этого брюзгу – вечно он ревновал Тома ко всем окрестным змеям, ругался, когда тот решал поговорить с кем-либо из них, а потом мог долго лежать, свернувшись морским узлом – не поймешь, где хвост, где голова — и дуться. Но сейчас то ли события последних дней сделали ее подозрительной, то ли снова дала о себе знать обычно дремавшая «интуиция», но Меропа решила расспросить змееныша подробнее: когда, куда, с кем ушел молодой хозяин. А выслушав ответ, похолодела.  
  
Бросилась сначала в комнату Тома – вдруг уже вернулся, а она зря волнуется? Нет, там было пусто. Может, он у Фрэнка? Конечно, они никогда не были большими друзьями, но иногда Том все-таки заходил к нему.  
  
— А ты чего всполошилась? — не понял ее Фрэнк. Само собой, у него Тома тоже не оказалось. — В первый раз, что ли, он целый день где-то болтается? Он же вечно пропадает с мальчишками деревенскими или с этой заразой мелкой, Кэти. Поди, на озере торчит, а ты здесь с ума сходишь?  
— Холодно еще на озере. К тому же, он не просто так ушел, — и она быстро рассказала ему все, что узнала от Белти.  
— Думаешь, это твой братец?  
Она кивнула.  
Наверняка это Морфин. Не могла же лесная гадюка (именно их Белти, выросший уже почти до полутора ярдов, называл «короткими») сама приползти поговорить с Томом? А тем более – позвать его в старый дом. Но зачем Морфину встречаться с племянником? Не мириться же он с ним собрался – сам, добровольно? Как бы ни хотелось Меропе, чтобы брат изменился, начал лучше понимать ее – не верилось, что это случится после одной размолвки, даже такой серьезной, как вчерашняя. Но если не мириться, то… Вспомнилось, как легко несколько лет назад он обошел свою клятву не причинять зла ее мужу. А что, если и теперь?..  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, — и прикрыла глаза, собираясь аппарировать.  
— Я с тобой.  
Меропа даже вздрогнула.  
— Ни в коем случае! — заорала она. Нет, придумал тоже! Магл, да еще и калека – против волшебника. Пусть не так много умевшего, давно не колдовавшего в полную силу, но волшебника! — Ты тут побудь, подожди – вдруг Том все же вернется?  
И аппарировала.  
  
Само собой, не к порогу, как этикетом предписано — какой, к боггартам драным, этикет? — а прямо в комнату. Осмотрелась, разыскивая брата и приходя в себя после перемещения, и в ту же секунду почувствовала, как палочка вырвалась из пальцев.  
  
_— Змеюшка_, — ухмыльнулся Морфин. — _Пришла ко мне, хорошая змеюшка…_  
Почти не понимая, что делает, подбежала к нему, встряхнула за плечи:  
— Где Том?!  
_— Хочешь увидеть змееныша?_ — он зашвырнул ее палочку под стол, усмехнулся; легко, будто лаская, коснулся запястий, и вдруг сжал их, крепко, до боли. На секунду страх за сына – всепоглощающий, сводящий с ума – сменился страхом за себя. Но Меропа тут же отбросила эту мысль – ничего с ней не будет, Морфин может причинить зло кому угодно, но не ей.  
Вот он склонился к самому лицу. Она такого терпеть не могла, но сейчас было не до этого. Даже от запаха пота и гнилых зубов старалась не морщиться – только бы не злить Морфина.  
— Очень хочу. Где он? Скажи мне, пожалуйста!  
Он коснулся губами щеки, но от этого, казалось бы, нежного жеста у Меропы внутренности будто в ледяной комок превратились. Попыталась вырваться – без толку, он только сильнее сжал ее руки, вот-вот сломает.  
_— Змеюшка много говорит, и все на маглятском,_ — зашипел ей на ухо, как будто их кто-то мог подслушать. — _Морфину не нравится._ — Прикусил мочку, коротко, злобно, на секунду показалось, что настоящая змея напала. Хотя настоящая бы ее не тронула: ни одна из них не может причинить вреда Повелительнице. Только человек может.  
_— Хорошо, я…_ — Меропа перешла на парселтанг. — _Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь. Только скажи мне…_  
_— Ты будешь хорошей?_ — Он прижал ее к себе, сильно, не шелохнуться. —_ Будешь теперь слушаться меня?_  
_— Да, да… все, что захочешь. Только сначала скажи – где Том? А после…_  
_— Не после!_ — зашипел он, злобно, будто гадюка, которой на хвост наступили. — _Ты будешь хорошей, будешь любить Морфина сейчас! Или змееныш умрет!_  
_— Но я и так тебя люблю… Пожалуйста_… — он отпустил одну руку, но только для того, чтобы сжать грудь. Меропа отшатнулась и — почти инстинктивно, не раздумывая, — влепила ему пощечину… Вернее, попыталась – пальцы только скользнули по заросшей жесткими волосами щеке. Морфин схватил ее за волосы, встряхнул:  
_— Я сказал – слушаться!_  
  
«Это просто ночной кошмар!» — уговаривала она себя. Потому что на самом деле этого просто не могло быть. Не мог Морфин, ее братик, почти волоком дотащить ее до кровати, швырнуть туда, разорвать платье…  
«Так не бывает, это просто страшный сон, досмотрю – и проснусь».  
А Морфина как будто забавляла ее беспомощность: то, как легко ему одной рукой удерживать ее запястья, как она извивается, стараясь сбросить его с себя.  
_— Ты хотела, чтобы я выбрал себе жену? Я выбрал. Теперь я – главный из Гонтов, и ты моя. Моя, ясно тебе?_  
— Нет…  
«Если бы высвободить хоть одну руку…»  
Вот он прижался носом к ее груди, задышал глубоко:  
_— Змеюшка сладкая! Приятно пахнет, Морфину нравится._  
А сама она почти задыхалась от его вони. Господи, хоть бы все поскорее закончилось… Только бы с Томом было все в порядке. Только бы…  
Морфин лег на нее, прижался губами к ее рту, завозил языком по плотно сжатым губам. Меропа замотала головой и тут же получила оплеуху, как только череп не треснул:  
_— Ты должна меня любить!_ — заорал Морфин. — _Поцелуй меня, быстро! Как ты целовала своего магла? Он залезал тебе языком в рот?_  
«Ему можно было, он зубы чистил», — хотела сказать Меропа, но не стала. Приоткрыла рот, позволяя Морфину просунуть туда язык. И снова эта вонь, и стук зубов о зубы – мерзко, до чего мерзко! Только бы узнать, где Том… А потом она убьет Морфина… и сама умрет, потому что…  
Морфин сунул руку ей под платье, провел по бедру, царапая кожу грубыми пальцами.  
— Нет, пожалуйста! — она рванулась, и снова ничего не вышло. Издевательский смех: «Глупая змеюшка. Ничего, увидишь, тебе еще понравится!» И треск разрываемой ткани – теперь белье.  
Вошел он так резко, что она вскрикнула.  
— Зачем?..  
_— Моя змеюшка, совсем моя…_  
  
Движения его члена внутри были так же омерзительны, как его языка у нее во рту. Как его рук — по всему ее телу. Гадко, больно и ни капли не приятно. «Только бы выдержать… Только бы узнать, где…» А потом она отравится, заавадится, бросится головой в колодец, потому что не сможет, не сможет после такого жить.  
  
Она выдержит, конечно, не так уж это и больно, противно только и кажется, что никогда не закончится. А еще плохо, что зелье не принимала, и даже не знает, можно ли ей сегодня без зелья… А если нет?  
От мысли, что она может понести от собственного брата, Меропу затошнило. И, наверное, вывернуло бы, но отвлек звук мотора. Машина в Малом Хэнглтоне была только одна – у Риддлов. И водить ее умел только один человек. Неужели Фрэнк все-таки увязался за ней? Нет, только не это, только его здесь не хватало!  
  
Морфин тоже услышал:  
_— Кого это принесло?_  
_— Это наш садовник. Прошу тебя, не трогай его! Я с ним поговорю, и он уйдет. Морфин, ну пожалуйста!_ — теперь уже она обняла его, пытаясь удержать, но он оттолкнул ее, встал, потянулся за палочкой.  
Машина остановилась, фыркнула, выключаясь… Шаги по тропинке— быстрые и уверенные, Фрэнк с его больной ногой не так ходит. Но кто тогда?..  
  
Морфин натянул штаны. Палочку поднял, но держал небрежно, уверенный в том, что и так справится с незваным гостем.  
Стук распахнувшейся двери и снова шаги, уже через гостиную.  
_— Не надо…_ — Меропа не сводила глаз с двери в спальню. Вот и она открылась, и на пороге появился тот, кого она меньше всего думала увидеть. И меньше всего на свете хотела, чтобы он видел ее в такой момент… — Том?!  
«А вот теперь и правда только отравиться».  
  
— Привет, дорогая. Иногда мужья возвращаются неожиданно.  
«Или я просто сошла с ума. Наверняка. И даже не удивительно».  
— Стой на месте, магл! — По крайней мере, Морфин его тоже видел.  
— Стою, — кивнул Том. И вдруг вскинул руку: яркая вспышка, грохот. Морфин упал, схватившись за плечо, под его пальцами быстро набухало красное пятно. Застонал, даже всхлипнул, глядя, как капли крови стекают ниже и ниже, просачиваются сквозь ткань рубашки. И вдруг взревел, ткнул палочкой в Тома:  
— Круци…  
Второй выстрел — и палочка в его руке будто взорвалась. Морфин взвыл от боли, затряс обожженными пальцами.  
— Следующий будет в голову, — предупредил Том. — И я не промахнусь. Где мой сын?  
Меропа вдруг сразу поверила ему: и что в голову, и что не промахнется.  
_— Скажи ему,_ — попросила Морфина на парселтанге.  
_— Да в змеиной яме он,_ — простонал Морфин. — Ах ты, тварь магловская!  
— Ты его поняла? Знаешь, где это? — повернулся к ней Том.  
  
Меропа кивнула. Морщась от боли, сползла с кровати, запахнула на груди разорванное платье. Надо бы в гостиную, там ее палочка… Шаг, другой – и ноги подкосились, чуть не упала. Том качнулся было к ней – поддержать, что ли? — но Меропа сжалась, проскользнула мимо него. Только бы не прикоснулся…  
Палочка отыскалась быстро, Меропа взмахнула ей, приводя одежду в порядок. Том набросил ей на плечи свой пиджак.  
— Нет, не надо, — прошептала, но возвращать не стала – что-то знобило, трясло – видно, похолодало к вечеру.  
  
Змеиная яма была неподалеку, в детстве они с Морфином туда часто бегали. Глубоко в лесу – углубление, ярдов пять в диаметре и глубиной полтора. Земля там всегда была теплая, даже в самые сильные морозы. Что-то вроде геологической аномалии. Змеи туда сползались со всей округи – если лето прохладное — погреться, зимой там же в спячку впадали.  
Том обнаружился на дне: лежал, раскинув руки, и, похоже, спал. Кроме него, в яме было с полдюжины гадюк: одна свернулась на груди, пара просто вытянулась рядом, а какой-то змееныш обвился вокруг запястья, вроде живого браслета.  
Рано или поздно Том бы проснулся, пошевелился… Кажется, на это Морфин и рассчитывал? Так долго твердил ей и себе, что племянник – всего лишь сын магла, что сам поверил в это, напрочь забыл о том, что Том Марволо – такой же потомок Слизерина и змееуст, как они вдвоем. Но если бы он им не был…  
У Меропы похолодели пальцы. «Я убью Морфина», — сказала мысленно.  
  
Том тоже заглянул туда, вытащил пистолет.  
— Если пристрелить парочку, остальные расползутся, как думаешь?  
— Не надо, я с ними поговорю.  
Она склонилась над ямой:  
_— Благодарю вас-с-с, что охраняли с-с-сон Повелителя! Но теперь вы с-с-свободны,_ — прошипела, и вскоре все змеи исчезли в траве.  
— Круто у тебя получается.  
Том спрыгнул вниз, подхватил сына на руки.  
— Помочь? — предложила Меропа, но он помотал головой:  
— Справлюсь.  
  
Возвращались куда медленнее. Том спал на руках у отца, тот косился на Меропу и, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но она только отворачивалась. Мерлин, ну почему?.. Почему именно сегодня, сейчас?! Не раньше, не… Лучше бы он вовсе не возвращался!  
  
Они почти дошли до дома, когда она вдруг сказала:  
— Подожди.  
Подняла палочку и произнесла заклинание, надеясь, что все правильно вспомнила. Когда-то, повторяя его за Гризельдой, Меропа была уверена, что ей в жизни не пригодится сигнал для вызова авроров. Но теперь даже думать нечего было, чтобы сунуться к Морфину одной. Кто знает, что этот сумасшедший еще сделает? Пусть у него больше нет палочки, но в доме точно были другие – мамина и отцовская. Лежали где-то в сундуке, вдруг он нашел?  
«И вовсе он не сумасшедший, — с горечью подумала Меропа. — Это я дура непроходимая».  
  
Болела щека, во рту было противно от привкуса крови и слюнявых поцелуев Морфина. Ныл живот, как будто вот-вот начнутся ее лунные дни. Начнутся ли теперь? От этой мысли захотелось умереть прямо сейчас, немедленно. Вот только придушить Морфина… и убедиться, что Том точно проснется. Что-то слишком глубоко и долго он спит.  
  
Том проснулся возле самого дома, когда отец положил его на лежавшее возле двери бревно. Замотал головой, будто пытаясь сбросить что-то с нее — тяжелое и неудобное. Сонно захлопал глазами… увидел его:  
— Папа?!  
— Да, да, — тот прижал палец к губам. — Подожди немного, потом поговорим.  
— Но что со мной случилось?  
Том-старший покачал головой:  
— Похоже, тут много разного дерьма случилось. Ничего, разберемся. Подожди нас здесь, окей?  
— О... что?  
— Жди здесь, мы с мамой скоро вернемся. Ясно?  
— Ясно... — Том сжал пальцами виски. Глаза у него закрывались, казалось, еще немного — и снова заснет.  
  
***  
  
Авроры прибыли прямо в дом. Одного из них, Моуди, Меропа даже узнала. Только если в их прошлую встречу он был едва закончившим курсы новичком, то теперь именно ему подчинялись двое других.  
  
Он взглянул на Морфина, так и валявшегося у стены, ругая на чем свет стоит «мерзкого магла» и «чертову шлюху». Присвистнул:  
— Ну ничего себе! Целителя сюда! — скомандовал.  
  
Целительница оказалась шумной и рыжей. Меропа вдруг вспомнила то семейство, из кафе. Мерлин, неужели она видела их только сегодня утром? Сейчас казалось, что все хорошее… (или просто нормальное?) было в какой другой, прошлой жизни. И было ли вообще?  
  
Сначала целительница крутилась вокруг Морфина, махала палочкой и диктовала порхавшему по свитку пергамента перу: «Немагические повреждения… огнестрельное… сквозное…» и что-то про степени ожогов. Потом повернулась к Меропе. Легкие прикосновения палочки – и одна за другой переставали болеть заживающие ссадины… Щека, запястья… даже живот перестал. Если бы так же легко можно было бы обо всем позабыть! А может, и правда попросить что-то вроде «Обливиэйта»?  
— Все будет хорошо, — прошептала девушка, поглаживая Меропу по руке. Та отстранилась – почему-то даже такие прикосновения – нежные, осторожные, — причиняли боль. Нет, не телесную; но от доброты и жалости этой незнакомой целительницы хотелось зарыдать в голос. А нельзя. Не здесь, не сейчас…  
— Не будет. Ничего у меня уже не будет. Ничего, никогда.  
  
Лица вокруг расплывались, слова доносились, будто издалека. Меропа изо всех сил постаралась сосредоточиться. И все равно казалось, что все это — какой-то странный сон, вроде тех, которые ей и раньше снились. Том, давно пропавший, сидит рядом, разговаривает с аврорами… значит, точно сон.  
  
Морфин не мог сделать ничего подоб…  
  
_— Теперь ты всегда будешь моей, ясно?_ — прошипел он, когда авроры поднимали его на ноги. — _Поняла, глупая змеюшка? Твой магл все видел, да? Он теперь в жизни тебя не захочет. Избавься от него, а когда змееныш умрет…_  
«Хватит!!!»  
Мерлин, как же проснуться?!  
  
Вот помощники Моуди, взяв под руки Морфина, исчезли. А она даже не сказала им ничего, не велела оставить ее брата в покое.  
Целительница что-то ей говорила, наверное, важное, но Меропа не слушала, не понимала.  
  
— Прюэтт, ты долго еще?  
— Моуди, я в твои дела лезу? — рыжая, не договорив, вскочила на ноги, взглянула сердито. — Нет! Вот и ты в мои не лезь!  
Тот только руками развел:  
— Я же только спросил, чокнутая! Отчет прислать не забудь.  
— В регистратуре получишь, — фыркнула она и тоже пропала.  
— Вот так всегда, — пробормотал Моуди. — Слова не скажи.  
— Трудно с ними, с ведьмами, — кивнул Том, и аврор усмехнулся, оценив шутку.  
И как они оба могут шутить, после того, как?.. Нет, ей точно все приснилось.  
  
— Нас иногда вызывают на стычки волшебников с маглами, но обычно они заканчиваются не в пользу маглов, — продолжил Моуди. — А вы смелый человек, мистер Риддл.  
— Скорее, впечатлительный. Когда какая-то мразь пытается убить моего сына и насилует мою жену, я нервничаю. А когда я нервничаю – я стреляю.  
— Даже жалко, что вы магл. Предложил бы работу у нас, в аврорате. Семьсот галлеонов в месяц, неограниченный доступ к портключам и персональная койка в Мунго.  
— Семьсо-от… А сколько это в долла… в фунтах?  
Меропа быстро подсчитала, но ничего не сказала – сил не было произнести хотя бы звук, да и не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание.  
— А из этой штуки ведь и убить можно? — Моуди потянулся к пистолету.  
— Смотря куда попасть. И уберите руки, бога ради: две жертвы в день много даже для меня.  
  
Но вот и он исчез, оставив их вдвоем… втроем, считая окончательно проснувшегося сына.  
  
— Пойдем отсюда, — Том подал ей руку, но Меропа отодвинулась:  
— Не трогай меня. Пожалуйста.  
Видимо, что-то в ее голосе напугало его. Обернулся к сыну:  
— Томми, ты можешь с ней поговорить?  
Тот кивнул, подошел ближе.  
«Не прикасайся ко мне, прошу. Да, ты тоже».  
— Мама, идем со мной! — до чертиков знакомый магический приказ. Потом она его отругает… как всегда ругала за это. Но сейчас самым правильным показалось подняться, дойти до машины и залезть внутрь. И порадоваться, что никто не сел рядом.  
  
***  
  
Все трое молчали почти до самого дома. Томми заговорил первым:  
— Ты больше не уедешь? — спросил он отца. Тот пожал плечами:  
— Разве что выгонят.  
Наверное, его такой ответ устроил – снова умолк.  
  
***  
  
Дома их встречали все – видимо, уже узнали о возвращении молодого хозяина. Даже кухарка поднялась в гостиную, даже Фрэнк, старавшийся держаться от господского дома подальше, пришел… Увидел Меропу – и то ли понял все, то ли просто испугался за нее.  
— Что с тобой?.. — наверное, хотел обнять по привычке, но взглянул на Тома – и отступил на шаг. И правильно, никому сейчас не надо к ней подходить.  
  
— Тебе нужно прилечь, — Том все-таки взял ее под локоть! Да как он…  
— Руки! Убери! — в пальцах закололо, как перед выбросом магии… Нет-нет, только не это!  
— Томми? — снова позвал его «на помощь».  
— Мама, иди к себе.  
То ли голос сына, то ли его магия так подействовали – и ее вспышка угасла. Сил противиться его словам не было, и Меропа послушно направилась к лестнице.  
  
Мэри поднялась навстречу сыну:  
— Господи, Том! Наконец-то! Я дождаться не могла, когда ты приедешь!  
— Я тоже очень рад, — тихо и как-то устало ответил он.  
— Нельзя заставлять гостей столько ждать. Хотя бы в свой день рождения мог вернуться с прогулки пораньше! Ты уже взрослый, пора прекращать эти сумасшедшие скачки по полям и задуматься о… скажем, о семье. Жду тебя в бальной зале, и будь добр, не опаздывай! — И Мэри, опередив Меропу, вышла из гостиной.  
  
Том повернулся к отцу:  
— Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что у вас здесь происходит?


	33. Брачный контракт

  
— Как я скучал по тебе! Как же я по тебе скучал!  
В ответ — тихое ржание, уже не радостное, приветственное, как тогда, когда они с Томми только вошли в конюшню, а укоряющее: ну и зачем ты меня так надолго оставил?  
— Больше не оставлю, обещаю! — Том еще раз потрепал Цезаря по шее… и так и не убрал руку: гладил, перебирал короткую жесткую гриву. В глазах давно щипало, но он был уверен, что выдержит, не расклеится, и почти удивился, когда по щеке пробежала слеза. Поспешно отвернулся, чтобы сын не заметил его слабости… но, кажется, Томми вообще на него не смотрел: стоял у самых ворот, глядя на дорогу, и сосредоточенно ковырял землю носком ботинка. Не обернулся, даже когда Том позвал его по имени, только дернул плечом и громко, будто с вызовом, сказал:  
— Мама рассказывала, что он чуть не умер.  
— Правда?.. — прозвучало глупо, конечно, но от растерянности Тому ничего другого в голову не пришло. — И что же мама сделала?  
— Она его навещала. И разговаривала с ним. Мы вместе навещали, я его яблоками кормил! — продолжил Томми, ненадолго оживившись. Но тут же снова угрюмо замолчал — как молчал все время, пока они ехали от дома до конюшни. Вроде бы во время завтрака улыбался, что-то рассказывал бабушке и деду; потом моментально согласился, когда Том предложил ему вместе приехать сюда… А оказавшись в машине, вдруг умолк, насупился; на вопросы отца сперва отвечал так, будто одолжение делал, а потом и вовсе отвернулся к окну. «Сердится? Беспокоится за мать?» — терялся в догадках Том. К завтраку Меропа не спустилась, а когда Том поднялся, чтобы позвать — прогнала, не дав и слова сказать.

— Хочешь, прогуляемся вместе? — спросил, желая хоть как-то его отвлечь.  
Кажется, Томми очень хотелось согласиться, но он замотал головой, а когда Том протянул ему руку — отдернул свою, снова отвернулся.  
— Я тебе — не он! — буркнул, мотнул головой в сторону Цезаря.  
Значит, все-таки сердится.  
— Я знаю. И не жду, что ты сразу бросишься мне на шею. Но поговорить-то можно?  
— Поговорить?.. Ладно, можно, — сказал после долгого, почти испугавшего Тома молчания.  
— Так давай поедем куда-нибудь подальше — например, в мое… наше любимое место. Помнишь? — спросил и тут же смутился: наверняка он все позабыл, столько лет прошло!  
— Там, где река в озеро впадает? Там еще мельница старая, да?  
— Все-таки помнишь! — улыбнулся Том, затягивая подпругу. Забросил восторженно ойкнувшего сына в седло. — Тогда вперед!

***

Разговор у них получился нелегким. Но получился же, хоть порой Тому казалось, что уже не удастся пробиться к мальчишке, что он так и не простит, что отец бросил его на столько лет. Черт, да он и сам не мог себя за это простить! Хоть и знал, почему так затянулось возвращение.

Сперва злился на Меропу и думал, что сделал все правильно. И что Томми куда лучше будет без отца, на которого он через год-другой будет смотреть с тем же презрением, что его мать.  
Потом, пока пересекал океан, было время поразмыслить о жизни. Больше всего хотелось доказать всем, а главное, себе, что он хоть что-то представляет собой, хоть на что-то способен. Для начала — прорваться через казавшийся непроницаемым кордон чиновников иммиграционного отдела. Потом — найти хоть какую-нибудь работу. Эх, знала бы мадемуазель Вионне, для чего пригодятся ее уроки музыки, «необходимые любому юноше из хорошей семьи»!  
Потом… жизнь закрутила так, что некогда было и остановиться, подумать, куда он — Герберт Браун (имя он сменил сразу же, да и как его только ни называли за эти годы!) — вляпывается. Очнулся только, когда из тумана вынырнуло, показалось желтое здание тюрьмы.

Само собой, не обо всем он решился рассказать сыну — может быть потом, когда тот станет старше. Но, кажется, сумел объяснить, что уехал не потому, что не любит его, что все было наоборот.

— Значит, ты боялся, что это я перестану тебя любить? Потому что ты магл?  
— Вроде того.  
— Ты глупый! Дурак ты, ясно?!  
— Не представляешь, насколько, — развел руками Том. — Но, может быть, ты дашь мне еще один шанс? Я не подведу. Сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
— Ладно, дам, — будто нехотя сказал Томми. — Но только один, ясно?  
Куда уж яснее.

— А ты научишь меня ездить верхом? Чтобы я сам мог, без тебя? — спросил он, когда они возвращались.  
— Обязательно. Как только сумеем выбраться, купим тебе лошадь.  
— Ура! То есть, я буду ждать с нетерпением… А стрелять научишь?  
— Как-нибудь научу. Только не все сразу, окей?  
— Окей! — ответил он и улыбнулся — теперь открыто, счастливо.

***

После этого они ездили на конюшню каждый день. Том показывал, как правильно седлать коня, а Томми старательно пыхтел, стараясь дотянуть ремень до нужной дырки. Валялись на берегу озера — купаться в начале мая еще никто не решался — и рассказывали друг другу, как жили все это время.  
Дома Томми показал ему своего "друга" — змею длиной больше ярда. Было странно и немного жутковато смотреть, как они с этим "Белти" шипят друг на друга, хоть Том и знал, что они просто спокойно разговаривают.  
— Ты ему понравился, — сказал потом Томми.  
— Передай, что он тоже ничего, — усмехнулся Том, и сын тут же, склонившись к змее, зашипел.

Еще он обещал познакомить со своей подружкой, Кэти, но та почему-то не попадалась им на глаза, будто нарочно избегала. Однажды по дороге на конюшню Том усадил сына себе на колени, и тот, подвывая от восторга, крутил руль и по команде переключал передачи. «Я теперь умею водить машину!» — заявил бабушке, вернувшись.

Но даже в самые спокойные и счастливые моменты Тому иногда казалось, что сына что-то тревожит. Будто хочет о чем-то рассказать, но не решается. Он не настаивал, ждал. И — неделю спустя после его возвращения — Томми не выдержал.

— Это я во всем виноват! — выпалил он. — Во всем, что случилось с мамой! Я был уверен, что справлюсь с Морфином, я же сильнее! Нет, правда, — с жаром продолжил он, голос звенел от возмущения. — Он же глупый, даже разговаривать нормально не умеет, только ругаться. А я…  
— Не справился? — тихо, чтобы не спугнуть, не прервать этот приступ откровенности, спросил Том.  
— Потому что он ударил в спину, трус! Я его даже не видел. Просто шел, шел по лесу, а та змея впереди ползла, дорогу показывала. Наверное, я засмотрелся… Эх! Потом голова закружилась… будто кто-то меня старался спать уложить, представляешь? Я не хочу, а он будто говорит: «Спи, спи!» Не хочу, а глаза сами закрылись. А проснулся уже когда ты приехал, услышал, как вы разговаривали, — тихо закончил Томми. Немного помолчал и добавил: — Это было нечестно!  
— Да. Некоторые люди не умеют быть честными. Или не хотят. Об этом тоже стоит помнить — хотя бы для того, чтобы в следующий раз не совершать подобной ошибки.  
— Я запомню, — кивнул Томми.

Но, стоило решить, что удалось успокоить сына, как он снова спросил:  
— Что теперь будет с мамой? Почему она уже неделю из комнаты не выходит? Это из-за Морфина, да?  
— Она выйдет. Обязательно выйдет. — На последний вопрос Том решил пока не отвечать — чтобы не вызвать новых, на которые у него, скорей всего, не найдется ответа.

***

— Можно мне войти?  
— Нет.  
— Но, Меропа…  
— Просто уйди.  
И затихающие шаги за дверью — уже не такие решительные, как недавно, когда Том — в который раз за эти дни — пытался зайти к ней. Но именно его она сейчас не хотела видеть.

Видеть Меропа никого не хотела, но других просто так не прогонишь. И она терпела, закрывшись почти до носа одеялом — все время, пока сын рассказывал ей о поездке с отцом на конюшню. Выслушивала рассуждения доктора Гейбла о том, что ей следует разумно чередовать работу и отдых, а пока он прописывает порошки, чтобы сбить жар, и капли от нервов и бессонницы. Сквозь зубы благодарила Мэри, Росси и Стивенса, выражавших надежду, что ее недомогание скоро пройдет. Сердито фыркнула, когда Томас рассказал, что рабочие согласились прекратить забастовку: надо же, радость какая — снова будут выпускать никому не нужное барахло! Один раз только не выдержала — когда Фрэнк захотел узнать, что именно произошло между ней и братом. Накричала на него, приказав никогда — «Никогда, слышишь!» — ее об этом не спрашивать. Потом, когда он, испуганный ее вспышкой, выскочил за дверь, долго рыдала, уткнувшись в подушку. А потом жалела о своей несдержанности, тем более, Фрэнк точно не заслуживал такого. Первый магл, который отнесся к ней по-человечески; помогал, поддерживал во всем; всегда был для нее другом и… да, именно — братом.

Другое дело — Том. Как он не может понять, что опоздал, теперь уже окончательно? Так пусть катится ко всем чертям, а не таскается к ней со своим «поговорить». О чем им разговаривать? Наверняка о разводе, о чем еще? Не зря Морфин сказал тогда… Но и от воспоминаний о его словах, и при мысли о том, что ей вскоре предстоит эта позорнейшая процедура, становилось еще тяжелее, и все, что Меропа могла — это раз за разом прогонять стучавшего в ее дверь Тома.  
«Если бы только он… Если бы я…»

***

Лежа в постели, Меропа то и дело возвращалась мыслями к тому, что произошло. Или это они к ней возвращались, не желали отпустить, оставить в покое? Она снова и снова переживала каждый момент: вот Морфин выбил у нее из рук палочку… швырнул на кровать, разорвал платье… О том, что было потом, вспоминать не хотелось, но память подбрасывала новые и новые подробности.

А еще Меропа ясно видела, как легко было всего этого избежать. Просто надо было вести себя чуть осторожнее. Не дать любви к Морфину, вере в то, что он ради нее сможет пройти тот же путь, что и она когда-то, победить здравый смысл. Ведь он же пытался раньше приставать к ней? Так почему она сразу не поставила защиту?  
«Почему я этого не сделала, почему?! Ах, он раньше всегда отступал, если видел мое недовольство? А вот однажды не отступил, пошел до конца, до самого-самого».  
Меропа представляла, как аппарирует к двери в дом, осторожно приоткрывает ее и, только заметив направленную в ее сторону палочку Морфина, произносит заклятье щита. И тут же заливалась слезами, понимая, насколько ее мысли бесполезны. Она упустила эту возможность, а другой уже не будет.  
И вообще ничего больше не будет, ее жизнь кончена, осталось точку поставить. Только надо бы сперва с работниками что-то решить, а то эти идиоты их разорят... Мерлин, о чем она только думает в такую минуту?! Лучше уж представлять, как снимает защитные заклинания с колодца — того, в Лэйкхилле… как склоняется над ним, низко-низко, потом отталкивается ногами от земли и летит… Интересно, куда? Он ведь точно был необычным; в простой сколько хочешь бросайся — все без толку, магия ни утонуть не даст, ни разбиться. Другое дело этот, когда-то убивший Хепзибу Смит.

— Только сначала колечко сними, не забудь, — послышался знакомый голос. Меропа не стала оглядываться — и так знала, кого увидит. Нащупала на среднем пальце правой руки кольцо Гонтов.  
— Зачем мне его снимать?  
— Потому что я не могу забрать того, кто носит мой второй дар.  
— А как же отец? — оказывается, у нее еще остались силы удивляться. Но действительно — как Смерть забрала отца, тот ведь с кольцом не расставался?  
— Он его потерял. Снял полюбоваться, а оно и укатилось. И ты сними.  
— Обязательно, — пробурчала Меропа, подальше заталкивая палец в кольцо.  
По спине сбегали капельки холодного пота. Вот, значит, как все было? Ну что ж, теперь она его точно не потеряет — хотя бы до того момента, когда окончательно… решится. Пока же было не до этого. К примеру, с фабрикой точно надо будет разобраться. Показать всем — и кто здесь главный, и чье слово решающее. Хватит уже. Что там советовал Алки? Кажется, сейчас она согласилась бы и на «Империо». Нет, с непростительными торопиться не стоит, а вот сварить подчиняющее зелье… Именно так она и сделает.

***

— Меропа?  
— Уйди.  
Но, в отличие от предыдущих дней, удалявшихся по коридору шагов она не услышала. Том открыл дверь, вошел. Меропа пожалела, что под подушкой нет палочки — убрала в ящик на всякий случай, чтобы не запустить заклинанием в особо навязчивых посетителей, вроде мужа… бывшего мужа. А может, все-таки запустить чем-нибудь? Подушкой? Нет, это уже совсем по-детски.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— С днем рождения, — Том протянул ей какой-то сверток.

Мерлин, оно ведь и правда сегодня! Она и забыла! А он, получается, помнил? Все эти годы? Или подсказал кто-нибудь? А-а, какая теперь разница!

— Мне от тебя ничего не…  
— Это в почтовом ящике лежало. Разверни, — предложил Том. — Вдруг там что-то интересное?  
Меропа, проклиная свое любопытство — кажется, оказавшееся даже сильнее пережитого ею недавно кошмара, — взяла в руки сверток. Сначала рассмотрела: желтоватая оберточная бумага, стандартная открытка с именем получателя… и ни слова о том, кто ее прислал. Развернула и ахнула:  
— Но это же…  
Внутри оказался узкий флакон длиной в половину ее мизинца, заполненный почти до верха голубоватой прозрачной жидкостью. Меропа узнала ее сразу, хоть и видела до сих пор только на картинке в учебнике. А надпись на этикетке только подтвердила. «Слёзы феникса», один из редчайших (а потому довольно дорогих) ингредиентов. Меропа была уверена, что за всю жизнь не увидит его даже в аптечной лавке, не то что сможет взять в руки.  
— Спасибо… что занес подарок. И за поздравление тоже спасибо, — поспешно добавила, решив, что ведет себя слишком грубо.  
— Спустишься к обеду?

Меропа не выходила из комнаты с самого… С самого возвращения Тома. Просто не представляла, как будет сидеть рядом со всеми, с «нормальными». Отвечать на их вопросы. А если они уже знают? Она же со стыда сгорит!

— Я никому ничего не говорил. И не собираюсь. Так что приходи, а? И мама о тебе спрашивала, — добавил, заметив, что она колеблется. Но дожидаться ответа не стал — наверное, побоялся, что откажется. Дал время на раздумья. Ну что ж, она ведь и сама понимала, что всю жизнь в комнате не просидишь?

***  
— Меропа, дорогая, мы так рады, что ты присоединилась к нам! — улыбнулась ей Мэри. — С днем рождения!  
— А-а-а… благодарю вас, — едва сумела ответить Меропа, не успевшая еще сойти с лестницы и так и застывшая на ней, потрясенная открывшейся картиной.  
Все уже собрались в гостиной в ожидании обеда. На диване Мэри о чем-то беседовала с Томасом, Томми крутился возле них. Том сидел в кресле, а рядом… Рядом удобно расположился Белти — голова у Тома на коленях, длинное туловище огибает спинку, с подлокотника свешивается хвост.

Мерлин, да что тут происходит? Почему все ведут себя так, будто питон посреди гостиной — обычное дело?! Свекры обращают на него не больше внимания, чем на сахарницу, а Том так еще то и дело поглаживает по голове, будто у него на коленях кошка лежит, а не змея почти с него ростом? Не мог же Томми заколдовать их всех? Или мог? Но как он посмел?! Или это она виновата — забыла обо всем, в том числе — о прячущих чарах?

— Ой, мама, привет! Как хорошо, что ты спустилась! — сын не дал ей и слова сказать. — Посмотри, кого папа мне привез из Бразилии.

Папа? Из Бразилии? Африканского питона?  
Она удивленно взглянула на Тома, но он и бровью не повел.

— Ну что ты там стоишь, дочка? Давай-ка к столу, только тебя ждем! — это уже Томас.

Весь обед Меропа настороженно наблюдала за Томом, пытаясь понять, не заколдован ли он. Но, кажется, никаких признаков не было — ни расширенных, почти не реагирующих на свет зрачков, ни заторможенности, ни неестественных, будто бы вынужденных жестов или неожиданных пауз в разговоре. Наоборот — Том был весел, без передышки рассказывал о своем путешествии, о Бразилии. Кажется, что-то подобное Меропа раньше слышала. Или читала.  
«Так… А эту историю я точно видела в одной из книжек Томми! Но зачем он то ли пересказывает чужие истории, то ли придумывает свои? Что пытается скрыть?» — удивлялась она. Впрочем, какое ей дело до этого типа? Неделя-другая (или сколько времени длятся магловские бракоразводные процессы?) — и они больше не увидятся.

Куда интереснее было то, как вела себя Мэри.  
То ли ее выздоровление в последнее время ускорилось само по себе, но Меропа, как и прочие домашние, за эти годы привыкла обращать внимание только на признаки болезни, а не того, что память все-таки восстанавливается; зато теперь, после двухнедельного перерыва, заметила разницу… То ли возвращение сына так подействовало? Но, если бы Меропа не знала об амнезии своей свекрови, ни за что не догадалась бы о ней. Сначала Мэри поздоровалась с Меропой, назвав ее по имени, и даже поздравила с днем рождения. Да и к остальным обращалась так же, как до болезни: попросила Лиззи быть аккуратнее, передала через нее поручения кухарке и Фрэнку; спросила у сына и Томми, собираются ли они на прогулку, а узнав, что нет, пригласила с собой в Вильямс Оранж — в местном театре давала представление какая-то труппа из Ливерпуля. Том согласился с энтузиазмом, Томми — после укоризненного взгляда отца.

За обедом Мэри слушала болтовню сына и задавала вполне разумные вопросы, смеялась или ахала в нужных местах.  
Интересно, она уже вспомнила, что ее невестка — ведьма? А если нет, когда это случится — через день? два? Ладно, какая теперь разница — все равно ей, Меропе, недолго осталось жить в этом доме.

Когда встали из-за стола, сын взял их с Томом за руки — точно в те давние, счастливые времена, когда они гуляли втроем. Вид у него был такой довольный, что у Меропы не хватило духу попросить его не делать этого.  
— Мам, я уже сказал ему, что королевские питоны не водятся в Бразилии, — сказал Томми, когда они остались одни. — Но все равно папа молодец, правда? Теперь нам можно не прятать Белти!  
— Да, это ты хорошо придумал, — кивнула она, думая, как напомнить сыну, что эти его мысленные приказы — совершенно недопустимая вещь?  
— Это не я, это папа.

— Ты ведь никогда не был в Бразилии? — спросила она Тома, когда они с сыном проводили ее до двери в спальню.  
Он хитро улыбнулся:  
— Только никому об этом не говори, окей?

***

«И все-таки, кто мог это подарить?» — думала Меропа, снова рассматривая бесценный флакон.  
Этим вопросом она задавалась не раз и не два. Кто мог подарить настолько дорогую вещь? Да еще так… вовремя, дав понять в эти, невозможно тяжелые для нее дни, что есть человек, которому она не безразлична. Сверток, наверняка доставленный магической почтой, был в почтовом ящике. Значит, его точно прислала не Белль — она все отправляла только со своей совой, той самой, похожей на ушастую мягкую игрушку. А то, что доставляется личными совами, не подлежит переадресовке. К тому же, она присылала записку — в тот же день, ближе к вечеру. Там было поздравление, сожаление о том, что назначенную на этот день встречу пришлось отложить, и надежда, что ей не придется долго ждать, чтобы отдать Меропе «то, что наверняка тебе понравится».

Но кто тогда? Кто знает ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы так угадать с подарком?  
Гораций? У него как раз своей совы не было. Но чтобы Гораций, с его-то любовью привлекать к себе внимание, и не подписался? Нет, быть «тайным доброжелателем» не в его привычках. А вот… Нет, это точно не мог быть Алки! Или мог? Загадочные поступки как раз по его части. Но тут Меропа уже не могла поверить, что тот выложил бы за подарок круглую сумму. Одно дело — протянуть нищенке, внезапно заговорившей на парселтанге, галлеон… Хотя… Выкупил же он ее медальон когда-то! И за посредничество денег не взял. Значит, все-таки способен на широкие жесты.  
«Наверняка Алки», — решила в конце концов Меропа. Конечно, лучше всего было спросить у него… Или не спрашивать — пусть думает, что она ни о чем не догадалась?  
Она не представляла, как лучше всего вести себя с таким непонятным человеком, как Алки Борджин, и потому решила сделать то, что проще.  
«Не хочу ни с кем видеться. Только не сейчас. Может быть, позже».

***  
Сначала Меропа просто ждала, когда Том заговорит о разводе. Потом решила, что он не хочет об этом разговаривать, и наверняка надо ждать или визита его поверенного, или письма от него. Но время шло — почти месяц с его возвращения, а в почте появлялись только газеты, счета и переадресовка магической корреспонденции.

Из министерства тоже ничего важного не присылали — только одно письмо, копию того, что она получила пять с лишним лет назад. Там говорилось о дате слушания и о том, что она может выбрать Морфину защитника — самостоятельно или согласиться с назначенным Департаментом магического права.  
«Надо будет обязательно заглянуть в министерство, поговорить с Вилмой, — приходило иногда в голову. И тут же подкатывал комок к горлу, руки дрожали. Не хотелось ни видеть Морфина, ни слышать, ни знать о нем ничего. — Может быть, завтра», — уговаривала себя Меропа, и становилось немного легче.

Меж тем мужское население Риддл-Хауса с третьей попытки собрало привезенную Томом игрушечную железную дорогу, пять раз успев за это время переругаться. Теперь они обсуждали покупку лошади для Томми, жалея, что до следующей ярмарки еще целое лето. Том с сыном днями пропадали на окрестных фермах, а вернувшись, гоняли маленькие, каждый вагон не длиннее ладони, поезда. Или пугали ворон в саду, по очереди стреляя по жестяным банкам. В общем, Том вел себя, как… Надо сказать, как нормальный отец он себя вел. Как будто просто вернулся из далекого путешествия и очень этому рад.

И Меропа не выдержала, сама заговорила о том, что интересовало больше всего.

— Что? Развод? Да я и не думал! — удивление на его лице было таким искренним, что она пожалела, что умение читать мысли в их семье досталось только Томми… Вернее, Тому Марволо, вот же привязалось это глупое, детское имя, которым Том его сразу стал звать (а главное, сын на него сразу согласился!)  
— Тем не менее, формальный повод у тебя теперь есть. Я ничего не буду отрицать, ты все видел… — она запнулась, продолжать было почти невыносимо, но раз уж решила… — Да и Морфин сможет рассказать, как было дело. Думаю, аврорат откликнется на мою просьбу предоставить его показания.  
— Даже не надейся, — сказал, будто отрезал. Повернулся к дверям.  
— Что? — она и правда не понимала. Это не ей, а ему теперь можно надеяться получить долгожданную свободу!  
— Я не собираюсь перед всем миром выставлять себя рогоносцем. Если очень мечтаешь от меня избавиться и ищешь «формальный повод», — передразнил он ее и задумался. — Во, точно! Можешь сама подать заявление. И сказать в суде, что я тебя бью.  
— Но ты меня не бьешь!  
— И очень порой об этом жалею. Ладно, — Том вдруг стал серьезным. — Что ни говори, а отношения стоит выяснить. Я не хочу разводиться.  
— Я тоже, — вырвалось раньше, чем Меропа успела подумать.  
— Вот и прекрасно. Послушай, — Том подошел ближе, и она инстинктивно отступила на шаг. Поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Уселся на диван, жестом предложив присоединиться. А когда Меропа пристроилась как можно дальше от него, продолжил: — Я понимаю, меня долго не было, мы оба изменились…  
Меропу всегда удивляло, зачем говорить столько ненужных слов, когда можно сразу перейти к сути: нам больше нечего делать в одном доме. Неужели Тому, при всей его решительности и некоторой… легкомысленности, так трудно произнести это?  
— Так давай начнем все сначала! — он все-таки решился сказать, правда, не то, что она ожидала.

Сначала. Мерлин, о чем он вообще?! Может быть, если бы он приехал на неделю, на день, да хоть на час раньше… А не тогда, когда для нее все кончилось. Или еще может начаться? С самого-самого начала?  
Меропа вспомнила, как все начиналось у них с Томом. Любовное зелье, вечная неуверенность в завтрашнем дне, занесенный снегом Лондон… Нет уж, к черту такое «начало»! Лучше «продолжить», например, с того момента, когда он сказал ей, что любит…  
Любит ли еще?

«Твой магл больше никогда тебя не захочет!» — всплыло вдруг в памяти, и Меропа поёжилась.  
А если Морфин прав? Если Том просто жалеет ее, если его предложение — минутная слабость? А потом каждый раз будет преодолевать отвращение, оставаясь с ней наедине? Будет вспоминать, как вошел и увидел их с братом…

И покачала головой.

— Нет. Я не хочу больше ничего начинать. И еще, — добавила, больше всего боясь, что не хватит решимости договорить, что поддастся страху, передумает. — Я слишком привыкла жить без тебя… — «Не привыкла, я так и не привыкла к этому, но теперь уже все неважно». — А поскольку ты уехать не можешь — ты слишком нужен здесь: родителям, Тому… Значит, уеду я.  
— И куда же? В свою развалюху?  
— Не знаю пока. — Все она знала. При мысли даже ненадолго туда зайти ее бросало в дрожь. А если жить там… Она же от воспоминаний с ума сойдет! — Может быть, сниму комнату в «Дырявом котле». Я ведьма, мне стоит жить в своем мире.  
— Тебе стоит жить там, где ты нужна.  
Меропа только невесело усмехнулась. Нужна? Но кому? Томми после возвращения отца от него не отходит. На фабрике она испортила все, что могла. Мэри только лучше будет, если она уедет. Разве что Томас будет скучать по той, которую давно звал «дочкой»? Ничего, справится — у него теперь есть сын — родной, настоящий.

Том встал, прошёлся по комнате.  
— Ну что ж, стоило попытаться. Так или иначе, разводиться мы оба не хотим. И я, к тому же, не хочу твоего отъезда: Томми нужны и отец, и мать. Значит, давай так: живем в одном доме, но в разных комнатах. Да хоть на разных этажах! Воспитываем сына и вместе разбираемся со всем, что там еще на нас свалится, но не претендуем на свободное время, личную жизнь и постель друг друга, о… — он запнулся. — Согласна?  
«Спасибо, что обошелся без этого дурацкого "окей"», — подумала Меропа, но кивнула.  
— Нам стоит заключить что-то вроде договора? — спросила.  
— Думаю, поверю тебе на слово. А ты мне?  
Том протянул руку, предлагая скрепить их договор. Ему что, и правда не противно прикасаться к ней? Или все-таки жалеет?  
— Ну что ж… Давай попробуем.

***

Лошадь для Томми они в конце концов нашли. Вернее, жеребца — здоровенного вороного по кличке «Магнум». Меропа, взглянув, как из фургончика выводят это чудо, только ахнула. Она ничуть не удивилась бы, узнав, что среди предков Магнума затесались фестралы — высокому (дюймов на пять выше Цезаря, тоже немаленького), худощавому, черному, как безлунная ночь, жеребцу не хватало только крыльев.  
Еще в фургончике оказалось нечто, больше напоминавшее обтянутый серой шкурой скелет лошади. Или жеребенка?  
— Это что за здыхоть? — поинтересовался Томас, заглянув через решетку. Меропа только удивилась: это, не слыханное ею раньше слово, лучше всего описывало лежавшее там существо. Оно и правда выглядело так, будто вот-вот испустит дух. Или уже это сделало, а теперь с тоской ожидает, когда ожививший ее некромант-недоучка сжалится и отпустит в лучший мир.  
Том, кажется, смутился.  
— Это Кэсси, — вместо него ответил Томми. — Папа ее на одной ферме нашел и решил взять с собой.  
— Что значит «решил»? — с подозрением спросила Меропа. — А ее хозяин не возражал?  
Теперь явно смутились оба.  
— Не представляю, как можно довести лошадь до такого состояния, — буркнул Том и быстро добавил, что им пора. Наверняка, чтобы избежать дальнейших расспросов. Мерлин, да что же эти двое на той ферме устроили?! Зная Томми (и вспоминая, как вел себя Том, когда он, по его словам, «нервничал»), Меропа готовилась к самому худшему.

Но прошла еще неделя, а ни возмущенный хозяин полудохлой лошади, ни полиция на их пороге не появлялись. Ну что ж, значит, как Томми с отцом и уверяли, «все обошлось». Что именно — ни один из них не рассказывал, и Меропы выбросила этот случай из головы. Тем более, вскоре к ним пожаловал другой «представитель власти», заставив ее вспомнить то, что ей больше всего на свете хотелось забыть.

***

Но с чиновником, который занимался делом Морфина, поговорить все-таки пришлось.  
Этот, как он представился (и Меропа вспомнила, что уже читала его имя в министерском письме) мистер Джонсон вышел из камина, удивленно огляделся.  
Подумалось, что она уже встречала этот оттенок удивления: во взгляде бабушки, когда та узнала, что ее внучка замужем за маглом.

— Надо же, это и правда совершенно не волшебный дом! А я был уверен, что мадам Тафт решила надо мной подшутить!  
Меропа терпеливо ждала, когда он перейдет к делу. «Отцу бы этот тип понравился», — промелькнуло в мыслях. Чистокровный, надменный, умудрившийся прожить почти до тридцати лет, считая маглов то ли вымышленными персонажами, то ли забавными зверюшками вроде говорящих низзлов.

— Перенос даты слушания? Но почему? — удивилась она, когда Джонсон рассказал о причине своего визита.  
— У наших друзей из аврората возникли некоторые трудности, — усмехнулся он. — Конечно, я бы мог оспорить решение о переносе, но решил, что чуть больше времени не помешает и нам.

«Трудностями», с которыми столкнулось авроры, Джонсон назвал «непредвиденные осложнения с магической частью обвинения». А потом объяснил, что если в прошлый раз у них были неопровержимые доказательства того, что Морфин применял «Империо» и прочие заклинания, то теперь…

— Согласно отчету целителя Прюэтт, обнаруженные у вашего сына симптомы напоминали действие «Заклинания вечного сна».  
— Что-о?!

Меропа оторопела.  
Мерлин, да что же она за мать?! После того, что случилось, помнила только о том, что Морфин с ней сделал! Конечно, она догадалась, что сон Томми был вызван каким-то заклинанием, но за все это время даже не задумалась, каким именно, решив, что это было что-то вроде «Конфундуса» или одного из успокаивающих, вроде того, которое мать в свое время применяла к отцу, а она сама — к Тому. Но «Вечный сон»! Заклинание, которое в свое время — она читала об этом — едва не причислили к «непростительным». Морфин что, с ума сошел?!

— Это же почти запрещенное заклинание!  
Джонсон только усмехнулся:  
— В нашем деле «почти» не считается, миссис Риддл. Конечно, если бы его в свое время признали «непростительным», было бы… сложнее. Но сейчас… Поймите, нам невероятно повезло: у них нет ничего, никаких доказательств против вашего брата, кроме показаний свидетеля-магла и отчета целителя. Пара грамотно заданных вопросов — и от домыслов мадам Прюэтт не останется камня на камне. А уж принимать всерьез магла! Кстати, забавно звучит, но именно благодаря ему у авроров не осталось никаких серьезных доказательств: палочка мистера Гонта в таком состоянии, что к ней невозможно применить «Приори Инкантатем».

Джонсон говорил и говорил, объясняя, что выход ее брата на свободу — дело почти решенное. Неделя-другая…

— Но ведь мой сын может подтвердить, что Морфин применил к нему это заклинание?  
— Вряд ли ваш сын — сколько ему? Лет десять?  
— Семь.  
— Тем более. Вряд ли он настолько разбирается в заклинаниях, чтобы понять, какое именно к нему применили. В любом случае, судьи не слишком доверяют показаниям детей.  
Меропа кивнула, и Джонсон широко улыбнулся, видимо, решив, что это дело им уже выиграно. Интересно, почему он вообще за него взялся? Просто принял сторону такого же чистокровного, как он сам? Или узнал, как роль защитника Морфина Гонта повлияла на карьеру Вилмы Тафт?

— А если я расскажу, как все было? Ко мне судьи прислушаются?  
— Вы-ы?! Но разве вы не заинтересованы в том, чтобы ваш брат оказался на свободе как можно скорее?  
Меропа удивленно взглянула на него. Он вообще отчет авроров читал?  
— Вы же не хотите выносить за пределы семьи ваш с братом... как бы это сказать? немагический конфликт?  
"Немагический конфликт"?!  
Меропа прикрыла глаза, несколько раз глубоко вздохнула — только бы успокоиться, не выдать своего возмущения даже голосом, не говоря уж о том, чтобы расцарапать физиономию этому безмозглому чиновнику или выбросом магии поджечь его аккуратную прическу.  
— Думаю, мы все заинтересованы в торжестве справедливости, не так ли? — сухо сказала. Джонсону ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. — Мне нужно посоветоваться с мужем.  
— С маглом?! — Кажется, ей снова удалось его удивить.  
— Именно, — кивнула она. — С одним из немногих… а то и единственным маглом, сумевшим победить в схватке волшебника.  
— Это наверняка была случайность, — скривился Джонсон.

Меропа улыбнулась. Черт возьми, она так гордилась Томом в эту минуту! «Как же хорошо, что он меня сейчас не видит!»  
— Я обязательно сообщу вам о своем решении, — сказала она.

Джонсон сдержанно попрощался и шагнул в камин; вид у него был куда более озадаченный, чем когда он полчаса назад вышел оттуда.

***

— Значит, если ты не станешь ни в чем обвинять Морфина, его выпустят? — уточнил Том.  
— Да.  
Вопреки опасениям Меропы, он не стал ни обижаться на то, что слова ведьмы куда важнее показаний магла, ни сердиться на нее. Спросил только, что представляет собой заклинание, которое Морфин применил к Томми. Пришлось объяснить, что оно само по себе не опасно — не причиняет боли, как то, которым едва не попали в него самого; не может навредить разуму, в отличие от «Империо». Просто усыпляет, по действию не отличаясь от тех, которыми уставшие матери успокаивают расшалившихся детей. Единственная причина, по которой его едва не поставили в один ряд с теми двумя…  
— Понимаешь, большинство заклинаний со временем слабеют, требуют усиления или подновления. «Вечный сон» — нет. А еще, в отличие от прочих «обратимых», действие которых может прервать другой маг, это может снять только тот, кто его наложил.  
— То есть, нам бы пришлось идти на поклон к твоему брату?  
— Не обязательно. Настойка корня мандрагоры могла бы помочь — если бы мы в течение трех часов догадались, что происходит. Но после этого времени заклинание становится необратимым. Именно поэтому когда-то его пытались запретить…  
«О, нет!»  
Она вдруг догадалась, что значили последние слова Морфина: «А когда змееныш умрет…» Он ведь был уверен, что никто ни о чем не догадается, не сумеет вовремя принять меры! Был уверен, что «магленыш» больше не проснется!

— Но ведь Томми проснулся?  
— Достаточно сильный… Вернее, очень сильный маг может сбросить любое заклинание, воздействующее на разум, — почти торжествующе сказала Меропа. И улыбнулась, увидев, что Том все понял — и тоже гордится их сыном. Морфин сильно недооценил «магленыша»!  
— И после всего этого ты сомневаешься, отправлять ли твоего брата в тюрьму?  
— Том, это не просто тюрьма! Это Азкабан.  
Она, как могла, объяснила про дементоров, туман и холодные камни затерянного в северном море острова.  
— Да-да, туман… когда он наползал с моря, казалось, что все, что он прячет, исчезнет навсегда. И ничего не останется — ни радости, ни воспоминаний, ни надежд… — Том, казалось, уже не слушал ее, задумавшись о чем-то своем.  
— Что?  
— Нет-нет, ничего, забудь, — будто очнулся он. — Просто реши — кто именно из вас теперь лишится свободы? …Твой брат все равно не отступит — неужели не понятно? —спросил, заметив ее удивление. — Он снова и снова будет стараться получить тебя. Он уже хотел убить меня и Томми. И только небу известно, кто будет следующим: отец? мама? Фрэнк? И кто знает, не будет ли его следующая попытка успешной? Ты сможешь так жить? Сможешь постоянно быть начеку, осознавая, что малейшая ошибка будет стоить жизни тому, кто тебе дорог? Если да… я поддержу тебя в любом решении.

Мерлин, как легко ему говорить! Это же не ему придется отправить родного брата в самую страшную тюрьму в мире! Или не отправлять? «И оказаться в "тюрьме" самой». Жить, как на иголках, теперь уже точно зная, что, стоит хоть немного ошибиться, не учесть чего-то важного — и можно погубить того, кого любишь? А еще, каждый раз встречая Морфина... вспоминать то, что он с ней сделал?

В одном Том был прав — принимать это нелегкое решение придется ей.

***

— Благодарю вас, миссис Риддл. — Моуди осторожно снял с ее палочки нечто, напоминающее сгусток серебристого тумана, поместил в фиал и закрыл его крышкой. Меропа поймала себя на том, что старается разглядеть за стеклянными стенками то, что только что было ее воспоминанием. — Вы нам очень помогли. До встре… Хотя лучше нам больше не встречаться, верно?

Аврор ушел, а Меропа так и осталась сидеть, спрятав лицо в ладонях. А что, если она все-таки ошиблась, не дав Морфину еще одного…  
— Ты все правильно сделала, — попробовал развеять ее сомнения Том.  
— Ты не понимаешь… Морфин — единственное, что осталось от моей семьи.  
— Меропа, — Том, до сих пор мерявший шагами комнату, сел рядом. Она хотела было отодвинуться, но передумала. — Мы твоя семья. Мы с Томми, отец, мама. Мы любим тебя и всегда будем рядом… ну, кто-нибудь будет. Что бы ни случилось. Понимаешь?  
— Кажется, да, — ответила, чувствуя, как тяжесть душе пусть не исчезла окончательно, но давить стала поменьше — будто она разделила ее с кем-то. С семьей?

Потом она то и дело вспоминала его слова. «Мы тебя любим». Конечно, это совсем не то же самое, что «я тебя люблю». Но все равно — что-то было в этом «мы», что-то такое, что заставляло сердце биться чаще. Пусть у них с Томом все кончено — у нее все равно есть семья.  
Ее сын. Те, кто заменил ей родителей. И тот, кто всегда был ей братом.


	34. Дела семейные

Том соскочил с коня возле деревенского паба. Сидевшая перед ним Кэти завозилась, подобрала под себя ноги, собираясь, видно, спрыгнуть с лошадиной спины самостоятельно. Но, когда Том протянул к ней руки, позволила себя снять и поставить на землю.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Риддл, — начала Кэти, стараясь, видимо, «говорить, как леди», то есть, копируя произношение Меропы или Томми. Но не удержалась, закончила уже «по-простому»: — Пасиб, что подбросили!  
Но руку — как для поцелуя, тыльной стороной кверху, — ему под нос ткнула. Оставшийся в седле Томми фыркнул, но Том совершенно серьезно коснулся губами ее ладошки.  
— Всегда рад помочь другу моего сына, мисс Джонс.  
  
На этом обмен любезностями был окончен, и Кэти, бросив Томми привычное «увидимсь», захлопнула за собой боковую дверь — Том мельком успел увидеть ведущую наверх, в жилые комнаты, лестницу. Зато из дверей паба показалась Мэгги. Взглянула неодобрительно:  
— Ну и какого черта ты ее приваживаешь? На автобусе бы добралась, да и пешком не так далеко, ноги бы не отвалились. Еще возомнит о себе невесть чего.  
Том улыбнулся:  
— Ладно тебе, Кэти же умница. Как я понял, Томми здесь давно своим стал? А мне с что, с твоей дочкой и поговорить нельзя?  
Мэгги усмехнулась:  
— Когда ж это тебе что-то запрещалось? Зайдешь?  
Том обернулся к сыну, взглядом спросил: «Зайдем?»  
— Ты лучше сам, ладно? А я с Кэти посижу.  
  
***  
  
Меропа закусила губу, повернулась спиной к окну, из которого, как назло, очень хорошо просматривался паб «У висельника», куда только что (вслед на Мэгги) зашел Том. Теперь наверняка сидит за деревянным столом где-нибудь в углу, а она увивается вокруг, призывно улыбаясь и постоянно наклоняясь куда ниже, чем требуется для того, чтобы вытереть стол или поменять тарелку.  
  
«И правильно делает! Ему что, теперь и не заговорить ни с кем, только потому, что бывшая жена, видите ли, ревнует?» — язвительно спросила себя. Но здравого смысла хватило ненадолго: очень уж захотелось себе же ответить: да! Пусть сидит дома, там, где никто… Никто из чужих не будет на него таращиться, ловить каждую улыбку, восторженно ахать и внимать его вранью о «великом путешествии Одиссея Риддла из Малого Хэнглтона». А что Том всё врал — до сих пор не сказал ни слова правды о том, где его носило все это время, — она давно поняла. Но тоже слушала, восхищалась — правда, неизвестно, чем больше: его рассказами или наглой самоуверенностью.  
  
Меропа не знала, радоваться или огорчаться, что не только ее этот «новый», только внешне похожий на прежнего, Том приводил в восторг. В округе не было ни одной девицы, которая не смотрела бы влюбленными глазами, когда они с сыном верхом проносились по деревне. А уж если остановится рядом, перекинется парой слов или попросит напиться – воспоминаний наверняка хватит надолго.  
  
«Дурочки, совсем как я когда-то, — думала Меропа, подчеркивая, что те времена давно прошли, она изменилась и больше не влюбится в одну лишь красивую улыбку и прекрасное лицо, что знает всему этому цену.  
Томас тоже смотрел на вернувшегося сына без щенячьего восторга. Посмеивался над «дурацким форсом» и «ковбойскими замашками»; усмехался, глядя, как Том рисуется перед жителями их деревни и Большого Хэнглтона. Если бы Меропа чуть хуже различала интонации, может, и поверила бы словам, а не голосу, в котором так явно слышалась и любовь, и гордость за своего – наконец-то повзрослевшего – сына, и радость оттого, что он теперь с ними.  
  
Мэри… конечно, Меропа ошибалась, думая, что та окончательно поправилась. В «гирлянде» ее памяти все еще встречались потухшие лампочки; больше всего их было между отъездом сына и его возвращением. Но остальное ей удалось то ли вспомнить, то ли выучить заново. По крайней мере, доктор Гейбл называл ее состояние стойкой ремиссией и утверждал, что на лучшее вряд ли следует рассчитывать.  
  
Конечно, Меропа знала, что Том рано или поздно спросит ее, что случилось с его матерью. Но произошло это настолько неожиданно, что она, еще не успевшая прийти в себя после… того дня, когда он вернулся, растерялась.  
– Доктор Гейбл называет это «амнезией», – решила обойтись официальной версией. – А твой отец считает, что это у нее наследственное. Ты, наверное, знаешь…  
– Да, знаю, – перебил ее Том. И, уже не так уверенно, спросил: – А ты не обращалась… ну, к своим? У вас, колдунов, тоже ведь есть врачи, или как вы их там называете?  
– Целители, – уточнила она. – Да, я просила одного из них помочь. Хотя это не разрешается, такие правила, понимаешь…  
Он кивнул, и она продолжила:  
– К сожалению, у него ничего не вышло.  
– И правда, очень жаль. Что ж… Все равно – спасибо!  
  
Его благодарность была еще большей неожиданностью, чем вопрос. На секунду Меропе даже захотелось все объяснить, рассказать, как было – пусть знает, что это ее вина, что она просто пыталась исправить то, что сама же и натворила, и благодарить ее не за что, скорее уж… Нет, его презрения, ненависти, отвращения она точно не вынесет! Потом как-нибудь расскажет, но только не сейчас, когда и так тошно!  
  
***  
  
— Да ладно, не преувеличивай. Столько продержались, и дальше как-нибудь, — сказал Томас, отвлекая Меропу от ее невеселых мыслей. — Нет, правда. Свет, что ли, клином сошелся на этих сумках?  
  
Она едва сдержала раздражение. Что уж говорить о безмозглых, малограмотных работниках, когда даже ему не объяснить! Свет клином? Сошелся, конечно! Потому что если они сейчас не бросят все силы на изготовление заказа, который им после пробной партии дал тот огромный магазин в Манчестере — не уложатся в отведенные сроки. А они и так потеряли много времени: сначала забастовка, потом Меропа приходила в себя после их с Морфином… как там сказал тот тип? «Немагического конфликта»? Пожалуй, так она и будет об этом думать. От пустой, холодной, чиновничьей фразы не хотелось то ли разрыдаться, то ли умереть на месте, в отличие от мысли «мой брат взял меня силой». Наоборот – Меропе даже нравилась вызываемая этими словами злость – казалось, на весь мир. С таким настроением она точно сумеет сделать все правильно: не ждать, пока все проникнутся важностью того, чего она пыталась добиться, а поступить так, как это позволено… нет, даже необходимо ведьме из рода Слизерина.  
  
— Надеюсь, нам все-таки удастся выполнить заказ вовремя, — ответила она Томасу. Как же хорошо, что он слушает только слова, не интонации. Так что, в худшем случае, недоверчиво покачает головой, а не станет допытываться, что именно Меропа собиралась для этого сделать.  
  
***  
  
Том с сыном вернулись, когда уже стемнело. Как ни странно, алкоголем от него не пахло – вообще. Даже от сидра, который здесь, в деревне, считался чуть ли не детским напитком, почему-то отказался.  
— А папа сегодня познакомился с Кэти! Мы ее из школы подвезли, — тут же похвастался Томми. — Мы с ней потом ее уроки делали, пока папа разговаривал с этим, усатым.  
— С мистером Вильямсом, главой фабричных работников, — пояснил Том. — Очень хороший человек – так искренне переживает за все, что там происходит.  
Меропа поморщилась: переживает, как же. Только и думает, как еще поставить им палки в колеса! Но ничего – несколько дней, нужных для того, чтобы сварить зелье, и она с этим разберется.  
  
***  
  
«Нет ничего проще, чем пройти чуть больше мили до родительского дома, открыть дверь…» — в который раз уговаривала себя Меропа. И понимала, что не сможет. Что никакая сила в мире не заставит ее переступить порог. Можно сколько угодно ругать себя за слабость, или же наоборот, снова и снова повторять, что все, что произошло там, было больше месяца назад, и Морфин теперь в министерской тюрьме ждет суда, а в доме пусто, пусто, черт возьми! Никого и ничего, кроме… воспоминаний. Но и их хватало, чтобы она, подойдя к двери и даже протянув к ней руку, тут же опускала ее.  
«Я не могу».  
  
А зайти в дом было нужно, нет, даже необходимо — ведь там остались все котлы и ингредиенты для зелий. Меропа уже читала состав «подчиняющего». У нее было для него все необходимое. Все было — там, за закрытой дверью. Просто потянуть ее на себя…  
— Не могу!  
  
***  
  
— Привет! — Прозвучало немного неестественно, так Меропа и чувствовала себя неудобно. Они с Фрэнком не разговаривали с того самого дня, когда он заглянул к ней – проведать, а она на него накричала. Может, стоило подождать его снаружи, а не открывать дверь спрятанным под плоским камнем ключом? А вдруг бы он вернулся не один, а тут, надо же – гостья! Нет, глупости: торчать полчаса возле домика садовника, дожидаясь его возвращения, было еще хуже.  
— Доброго дня, миссис Риддл, — Фрэнк преувеличенно аккуратно повесил на гвоздик куртку и обернулся к ней. Склонил голову, как и положено слуге, явившемуся за новым поручением. – Нужно что-нибудь?  
«Нужно! Чтобы ты перестал так разговаривать со мной. Чтобы перестал называть этим дурацким “миссис Риддл”», — хотелось ответить Меропе, но она сдержалась и холодно – в тон ему – предложила проводить ее до родительского дома.  
— Мне нужно кое-что забрать там. Довольно тяжелое, так что не откажусь от твоей помощи. Если хочешь, дождемся, когда Том вернется, и съездим?  
— Милю-другую пройду как-нибудь, не рассыплюсь, — буркнул Фрэнк. Схватил куртку и первым вышел, приглашая следовать за собой.  
  
***  
  
До самого дома Гонтов он и слова ей не сказал. Меропа тоже молчала. Взялась за ручку, уговаривая себя, что теперь она не одна, Фрэнк подождет за дверью, а она быстренько…  
  
«Мерлин, ну нельзя же так!» — Касавшаяся двери рука мелко дрожала, шумело в ушах, горло будто сдавили, даже дышать трудно. Меропа присела на бревно неподалеку от дома.  
— Фрэнк, ты не мог бы один туда сходить? Там, возле самой двери, большой котел… Ну, вроде кастрюли, только форма другая. Просто вынеси его оттуда, а?  
— А что ж сама не пойдешь? Вдруг еще напутаю чего, не разберешься потом ни с колдовством, ни без?  
— Я не могу! — в отчаянии прошептала она. —Не могу, понимаешь?  
— Да что с тобой такое случилось? — Фрэнк присел рядом, положил руку на плечо. Меропа прикрыла глаза, приказав себе сидеть на месте, не отодвигаться. — Ты ж после того дня, как твой красавчик вернулся, сама не своя! От всех шарахаешься, думаешь, не вижу?  
— Фрэнк, пожалуйста. Просто зайди в дом и принеси мои вещи. — Голос ее звучал сухо и отстраненно – но лучше так, чем разрыдаться прямо здесь. Впрочем, немудрено, что Фрэнк обиделся:  
— Раньше ты доверяла мне.  
Она и сейчас ему верила, но… рассказать о таком?! Нет, пусть даже не просит! И так слишком много людей знают о ее позоре!  
  
— Это вот тебе нужно? — спросил он минуту спустя. Прикрыл за собой дверь, но та протяжно заскрипела и снова отворилась. Меропа взмахнула палочкой, запирая, запечатывая. Больше она сюда не зайдет – по крайней мере, до возвращения Морфина. А потом… и потом вряд ли.  
  
***  
  
К дому Фрэнка они подошли не по деревенской улице, а со стороны сада — точно так же, как Меропа пришла туда много лет назад, впервые решившись посмотреть, где и как живет ее любимый.  
  
Он поставил на пол тяжелый котел, сердито буркнул:  
— Видали, мэм? Донес, не рассыпался. И стоило ли так волноваться? «Давай вместе понесем, давай вместе!»  
— Я о тебе беспокоилась, — ответила Меропа. — Впрочем, если тебе неприятно – прошу прощения. Можешь и дальше называть меня «мэм» и «миссис Риддл». И вести себя так, будто я тебе чужая! — на последних словах голос дрогнул, и она растерянно умолкла. Перевела дыхание: сейчас немного успокоится и освободит Фрэнка от своего присутствия, раз уж оно ему так…  
— Так вы же мне и правда… О господи, Брауни, да что с тобой? … Не чужая ты мне, не видно, разве? — шептал он, поглаживая ее по голове. — Ну что ты… не плачь, а?  
  
Меропа и не собиралась плакать, этого только не хватало. Не протяни Фрэнк к ней руку, не пригладь волосы – так же, как когда-то, давным-давно – она бы тут же ушла. А не уткнулась ему носом в грудь, захлебываясь рыданиями. Как будто плотину прорвало, и хлынуло все, что она так старательно скрывала — от семьи, фабричных и работников министерства — за вежливыми словами и сдержанными, почти равнодушными интонациями. Он хочет знать, что тогда случилось между ней и Морфином? Ну что ж… Она расскажет, конечно… наверное. Не сейчас, позже. А вдруг все-таки не поймет, отвернется презрительно? Нет-нет, только не это! Вот пройдет время…  
  
На мгновенье напряглась, когда Фрэнк тоже обнял ее, но тут же велела себе успокоиться. Если уж ему нельзя верить – кому можно тогда?  
— Я чаю заварю, что ли? — предложил он.  
— Нет-нет, побудь со мной, еще немного, пожалуйста!  
— Ну ладно, ладно, здесь я… Ну-ка, вытри нос, — он достал из кармана платок, повертел задумчиво, но Меропа уже взяла его – все ж лучше, чем рукавом. — Эх, ушастая… Ну что ж у тебя вечно всё криво-косо, а?  
  
Потом она еще долго стояла, обняв его и всхлипывая. Фрэнк терпеливо ждал, пока она успокоится. А в голове проносились обрывки только что вспомнившегося, того, что она так и не решилась ему рассказать.  
  
Остановившаяся перед домом машина… Поправляющий одежду Морфин…  
Шаги на тропинке…  
Томми на дне змеиной ямы и его крик: «Мам, ну ты где?» Нет, кажется, тогда ничего подобного не было! А вот открывшаяся дверь была…  
  
— Меропа?  
Она обернулась: Том стоял на пороге. И правда – как тогда. Но тогда все было ужасно, а теперь… хорошо. Меропа взяла за руку отодвинувшегося было Фрэнка, и ему ничего не оставалось, как снова встать с ней рядом.  
— Лиззи сказала, что видела тебя здесь, — кажется, голос Тома звучал несколько растерянно. — Извини, не хотел мешать. Увидимся за ужином.  
И вышел.  
  
***  
  
Том дошел почти до самого дома, но остановился – привести мысли в порядок. Поднявшийся к вечеру ветер охлаждал разгоряченное лицо.  
Поймал себя на том, что машинально похлопывает по карманам, и усмехнулся. Курить он бросил еще в тюрьме. Может, зря бросил?  
— Ладно, так всё и должно было случиться, — пробормотал.  
  
«Никто не будет ждать столько времени, — сказал ему Стэнли Баскет, когда Том, после своего долгого путешествия добравшись до Лондона, остановился у него перед тем, как отправиться в родные края. — Я очень удивлюсь, если окажется, что она до сих пор от тебя не ушла".  
За те годы, когда он искал — а главное, находил — приключения, бывший школьный приятель успел стать преуспевающим адвокатом. И, хоть стоило поверить этому знатоку человеческих пороков, а все равно хотелось думать, что Меропа – другая, не такая как все. Ну что ж, значит, ошибся.  
  
Собственно, мог бы сразу все понять – еще в день своего возвращения. Когда, едва выйдя из пойманного на вокзале в Вильямс Оранж такси, столкнулся с Фрэнком. Этот придурок как раз заводил машину, чтобы — наплевав на приказ Меропы ждать ее дома — ехать к лачуге Гонтов. С голыми руками собирался с ее братцем-колдуном воевать! Ну, не идиот? А когда они вернулись, сразу к ней бросился, и лицо при этом было… Конечно, поначалу Меропа и от него шарахалась… но ведь она со всеми так: до сих пор, бывает, вздрагивает, стоит прикоснуться. А с ним, значит, поладили.  
  
— Совет да любовь, — усмехнулся Том. Надо будет потренироваться произносить эту фразу – чтобы, если понадобится, она прозвучала искренне, а не как сейчас.  
  
— Папа? — он и не заметил, когда Томми оказался рядом. — Эй, да что с тобой?  
— А что со мной? — улыбнулся было Том, но тут же рукой махнул: кого он пытается обмануть?  
— Ты что, потерял что-то?  
— Можно и так сказать. Пожалуй, и потерял. Иногда корабли приходят в гавань слишком поздно…  
— Какие еще корабли?  
— Большие. Красивые. Транс-ат-лан-тические. Но даже они иногда опаздывают… И царем в Итаке становится садовник.  
— Я тебя не понимаю.  
— И не надо. Ерунда все это, «глупые фантазии», как бабушка говорит. — Он снова усмехнулся – уже куда веселее. — Ну что – давай наперегонки? Кто первый добежит до двери в гостиную, тот завтра…  
— …Решает, на какую высоту поднимать планку! — не дал ему закончить Томми.  
  
Том было задумался: вот же упрямый мальчишка, всего второй день, как они начали учиться прыгать через препятствие, а он уже мечтает перемахивать через настоящие барьеры! Но потом согласился:  
— Идет!  
  
В конце концов, почему бы ему не позволить сыну самому выбрать высоту, которую он хотел бы взять? Не так уж это и трудно. Намного легче, чем узнать, что та, ради которой он столько преодолел, к которой наконец-то вернулся… что его Меропа теперь любит другого. Даже если согласен, что для нее так будет лучше.  
  
***  
  
— Вы правда хотите варить зелья здесь? — отец Берд обвел рукой свою комнату.  
Меропа уже и сама пожалела, что обратилась к нему с этой просьбой. Все-таки сказывалось незнание магловских верований и связанных с ними обычаев. Конечно, она не в самой церкви собиралась заниматься «колдовством», но вдруг в доме священника всему этому тоже не место? Но ее саму он ни разу не выгнал, а ведь магия всегда при ней, независимо от того, применяет она ее или нет?  
  
Это утром, после почти бессонной ночи, казалось, что попросить отца Берда ее приютить – хорошая мысль. К нему мало кто заглядывает, в отличие от дома Риддлов, где в любую комнату может сунуть любопытный нос прислуга, или домика Фрэнка, который хоть и жил один, но мало ли кто решит заглянуть на огонек. И защиту не поставить – не любит это зелье посторонней магии.  
  
— Если вам неприятно…  
— Ну что вы, миссис Риддл. Это даже… забавно. Наверное, вас это удивит, но я никогда раньше не видел, как это делается. Так уж сложилось, что среди моей родни и знакомых не было ни одного зельевара. Мама даже за перечным в аптеку бегала, да и Батильда всегда предпочитала котлу перо и чернильницу. Так что располагайтесь, постараюсь вам не мешать и не отвлекать дурацкими вопросами.  
  
***  
  
Он и правда старался не мешать, хотя порой не мог сдержать любопытства. Но это даже к лучшему: ни одно из зелий, на приготовление которого уходит больше часа-двух, не требует постоянного внимания. А в перерывах им можно было поговорить. В конце концов, отец Берд был единственным из ее знакомых, кто так же хорошо, как она, знал и магловский, и магический мир.  
  
***  
  
Возвращалась она всегда пешком: через лес, вокруг озера; потом тропинка выходила на главную деревенскую улицу, и, за полдюжины домов до «Висельника», сворачивала к дому Риддлов. И хорошо, что сворачивала: проходить мимо рассевшихся на крыльце работников Меропе не хотелось. Вот и сейчас бы проскользнула, сделав вид, что никого не заметила, если бы ее не окликнули.  
  
— Дорогая, не составишь нам компанию?  
  
Такой знакомый голос. Не ускорять же шаг, притворившись, что не узнала собственного мужа? Пришлось подойти. Он как раз закончил что-то рассказывать – видимо, забавное и наверняка о своих вымышленных подвигах. Пара затесавшихся в веселую компанию женщин заахали, мужчины одобрительно зашумели.  
— Счастливица вы, миссис Риддл, — заявила вдруг одна из женщин. Кажется, Меропа раньше видела ее на фабрике? — Не муж у вас, а золото чистое!  
Меропа смутилась, не представляя, как следует на такое отвечать. Не объяснять же, что Том ей, по сути, никто? Вернее, муж, но только на бумаге, а на самом деле они просто…  
— Благодарю вас, — только и сумела сказать.  
И тут же почувствовала, как от этой короткой, но такой неуместной здесь фразы (еще и сказанной не на привычном для всех ломаном языке, а нормально) вдруг точно холодом пахнуло. Все притихли; непринужденный гомон, в который иногда и крепкое словцо вплеталось, сменился недоуменными шепотками. Вроде и Тома обидеть не хотят, и жена его здесь, как они говорят, то ли не к месту, то ли не ко времени.  
— Прошу прощения, мне пора, — и повернулась, чтобы поскорей оставить за спиной этих…  
  
Никогда они друг друга не поймут! Ну и ладно, ей сейчас совсем другое требуется: пусть не понимают, не любят, даже ненавидят – лишь бы работали.  
  
— Подожди, я с тобой!  
— Я знаю дорогу, — буркнула увязавшемуся за ней Тому.  
— А вдруг я собьюсь, ведь столько времени в родных местах не был? — беспечно парировал он. — Не сердись на них, — добавил, когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы те, возле паба, их не слышали.  
— С чего мне сердиться?  
— Тогда не расстраивайся.  
— Меня совершенно не волнует, что думают обо мне все эти люди, — отчеканила Меропа и прибавила шагу. Том не отставал, и вскоре ей надоела эта глупая игра в догонялки. Ладно, пусть идет рядом, если так хочет.  
  
А что о ней думают и говорят деревенские, она и так знает. Но ничего: остался один день работы над зельем. И тогда всё будет правильно.  
  
***  
  
Последний, самый важный день работы. С небольшими интервалами добавить кору самшита, мелиссу и крысиную селезенку; выждать сто двадцать семь минут; если станет темно-синим – медленно влить восемь капель воды Леты. А потом только ждать, пока не остынет и не станет прозрачным. Если станет, конечно… но в своих способностях зельевара Меропа давно не сомневалась.  
  
***  
  
Отец Берд встретил ее не с обычным радушием. И зайти не успела, как огорошил вопросом:  
— Зелье, которое вы варите… Зачем оно вам?  
— Я постоянно изготавливаю их на продажу, — попробовала она уклониться от ответа. — Я же рассказывала, что…  
— Да-да, вы мне много чего рассказали. Не упомянули только, зачем вам «Зелье подчинения».  
— Но как вы?.. — она и правда ни словом не обмолвилась о том, что именно варит. А на книге с рецептом – антимагловские чары. Или они, как и маглоотталкивающий барьер – только против тех, кто равнодушно перелистывает страницы, а если кто-то действительно хочет узнать, что там написано – всё увидит?  
— Вы забыли, Меропа, что я не магл. Я сквиб, на меня не действуют чары, придуманные для того, чтобы люди продолжали считать волшебников сказкой. Так для чего вам зелье, лишающее человека собственной воли?  
  
Что ж, ему так интересно? Ну, ладно! О забастовке отец Берд наверняка уже слышал, и о том, что к ней привело – тоже. Меропа рассказала, что ей обязательно нужно, чтобы все выполняли ее приказы. Что без этого им не выжить, что вся надежда теперь – на первую крупную партию новых товаров, которую никто не желает делать.  
  
— Поймите, у меня нет другого выхода!  
Но он только головой покачал:  
— Выход есть всегда. Хороший или плохой – но всегда. А то, что вы задумали, точно не лучший. Так нельзя, и вам это прекрасно известно.  
— А со мной «так» можно, да? — вспыхнула она.  
— Ни с кем нельзя. Морфин оказался в Азкабане за то, что сделал. Вы тоже хотите туда попасть – только за применение к маглам этого зелья?  
— Но ведь никто не узнает!  
— Узнают, — ответил он и пояснил: — От меня. Как только вы используете зелье – я напишу доклад в Министерство магии. Думаю, у них найдется способ выявить его следы на вашей фабрике и принять меры.  
Меропа недоверчиво взглянула на отца Берда:  
— Вы?! Вы накляузничаете на меня Министерству?  
— Я надеюсь, что этого делать не придется. Что вы не опуститесь до того, чтобы отбросить чужие желания и чужую волю, как ненужный хлам, что найдете способ договориться с профсоюзом и рабочими.  
  
«Да он с ума сошел!»  
Меропа потянулась за палочкой, вытащила ее… Отец Берд, как нарочно, повернулся к ней спиной. Будто провоцируя, черт возьми!  
  
— Впрочем, у вас есть способы мне помешать, не так ли? — голос его звучал тихо и немного печально. — Вы ведьма, я… почти магл. Если захотите воспользоваться магией – мне нечего будет вам противопоставить. Вряд ли вы решитесь применить что-то серьезное, но… если я правильно помню, даже «Обливиэйт» может стать разрушительным оружием в сильных, но неопытных руках. Никого не удивит, если со мной случится то же, что с вашей свекровью. Почему бы старому одинокому священнику внезапно не свихнуться?  
— Перестаньте! — не выдержала Меропа. — Тогда, с Мэри, это был просто несчастный случай.  
— Я знаю, — мягко сказал отец Берд. — Вернее, я верю, что тогда вы просто ошиблись. Но теперь у вас есть повод применить полное опустошение памяти сознательно. Даже если я забуду сегодняшний разговор – его обстоятельства останутся прежними: рабочие вас не слушают, вы устали, расстроены и ищете способ разрешить все быстро. Если вы это сделаете – я начну расследование и сообщу о его результатах в Министерство. Так что… — он повернулся к ней, встретился взглядом. — Если решитесь не договариваться, а устранять, ломать тех, кто с вами не согласен – придется начать с меня.  
— Я никогда этого не сделаю! И вы это знаете, — в отчаянии прошептала Меропа. Спрятала палочку и без сил опустилась на первый попавшийся стул. Вот и всё. Она снова не сумела, не справилась! Великий Слизерин со стыда бы сгорел от такой…  
— Ну что вы – не знаю, конечно. Люди порой не представляют, на что сами способны, где уж решать за других. Но я на это надеялся, — улыбнулся отец Берд. — И рад, что не ошибся.  
— Но что, что мне остается?! Они не хотят меня слушать! Ни меня, ни Томаса, ни Росси. Это… «Это же Большой Хэнглтон!» Они гордятся, что живут так, как их предки сотни лет назад, и ничего не хотят, и никогда не изменятся.  
— А вот с этим я мог бы поспорить, — отец Берд помолчал, видимо, ожидая ее возражений. Но Меропа только поморщилась, и он продолжил: — Я приехал сюда незадолго до конца войны, за несколько лет до вашей свадьбы. И, знаете, мало кого в округе так не любили, как Риддлов. И склочного, прижимистого хозяина, про которого говорили, что он даже из камня душу вынет. И его холодную, высокомерную жену. И сына, тогда еще подростка, но уже успевшего многим надоесть своей грубостью и заносчивостью.  
Меропа покачала головой:  
— Те, кого вы описываете, не имеют ничего общего с моей семьей.  
— Вы жили бок о бок с ними, постоянно менялись сами, вот и не заметили, что они тоже изменились – благодаря вам. Вам и вашему сыну. Теперь, почти пятнадцать лет спустя, это уже другие люди, и отношение к ним другое.  
Она хотела возразить: никто их по-прежнему знать не хочет. Разве что, глядя на Тома, слюни роняют, так оно и понятно: мало того, что красавец, так еще и держится с ними на равных. Но отец Берд жестом остановил ее и продолжил:  
— Они сочувствуют госпоже Риддл и желают ей скорейшего выздоровления. Уважают Томаса, хоть и ворчат иногда. Вы… Тут сказать нечего, вы сумели многих против себя настроить. Но все равно находятся те, кто считает, что вы им добра желаете, только по молодости еще не разбираетесь, что и как. Мир вокруг вас меняется. Незаметно, понемногу — но неуклонно. И я верю, что рано или поздно вам удастся изменить его в нужную сторону.  
  
Меропа только рукой махнула. «Рано или поздно»! Допустим, и Риддлы, и эти деревенские болваны и правда изменились за это время. Но как он не понимает, что у нее нет в запасе еще пятнадцати лет?! Недели три глупого бездействия – и их семье уже никто и ничто не поможет.  
  
***  
  
После ужина Том с Мэри переместились за пианино – в последнее время они часто играли вместе: то по очереди, то в четыре руки. Меропа хотела поскорее уйти к себе: не было настроения ни видеть кого-либо, ни вести пустые разговоры.  
Поднялась в кабинет, но к заваленному бумагами столу даже не подошла. Век бы этого не видеть, все равно что ни сделаешь – смысла никакого. Вот если бы можно было час-другой провести у котла! Но не возвращаться же в дом отца Берда? Это к Морфину она могла заглянуть в любую минуту, а чужого человека незачем беспокоить лишний раз.  
  
От нечего делать прислушивалась к доносившейся снизу едва слышной музыке. Играл наверняка Том – его и манера игры, и репертуар. Что-то легкое, довольно красивое и ненавязчивое. Мэри всегда нравились более серьезные вещи.  
  
Но вот музыка смолкла… Шаги на лестнице – Томми с отцом. «Наверняка сейчас заглянут в кабинет, пожелать спокойной ночи», – решила она, и не ошиблась. Но если обычно они и уходили вместе, то сейчас Том остался. Прикрыл за сыном дверь, подошел к Меропе:  
– Ты сегодня выглядела расстроенной. Это из-за того, что происходит на фабрике, да?  
Она пожала плечами: если знает, зачем спрашивает?  
– Может быть, я смогу чем-то помочь?  
– Ты? – горько усмехнулась она. – Чем, интересно? Ты же ничего в этом не понимаешь, ни в чем не разбираешься!  
Но Тома не смутила ни грубость ее ответа, ни явное нежелание продолжать разговор. Сел напротив, нагло вытащил у нее из рук один из отчетов – схватила первый попавшийся, только бы отгородиться, спрятаться за ним.  
– В одном я точно разбираюсь, – сказал. И, в ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд, добавил: – В людях.  
  
***  
  
Пока они ждали Вильямса и остальных, Меропа не раз пожалела, что позволила Тому убедить себя принять его помощь, согласиться на эти «переговоры». Он, видите ли, в последние дни проводил с рабочими много времени, и они ему, кажется, начали доверять. Настолько, что не против снова встретиться с хозяевами.  
  
– Они готовы отказаться от своего глупого упрямства? Думаешь, все сразу согласятся сделать все, что мне от них нужно? – не скрывая насмешки, спросила Меропа. И было отчего: разве мог Том за несколько недель добиться того, к чему она за все годы даже не приблизилась? Пусть даже у него смазливая физиономия, обаятельная улыбка и хорошо подвешен язык. Нет, наверняка это одна из его шуточек!  
Но Том был серьезен, как никогда.  
– Сколько раз ты говорила нашим работникам о том, чего хочешь от них?  
Она задохнулась от возмущения. Сколько раз? Да она со счета сбилась, а к чему все привело? К забастовке!  
– А сколько раз спрашивала, чего хотят они?  
– Но…  
– Меропа, я не думаю, что они сразу же согласятся с тобой. Но они готовы снова тебя выслушать. Обсудить то, что важно для всех. Но на уступки придется идти не только им, но и тебе.  
  
***  
  
Переговоры шли трудно: и Меропа к работникам относилась с подозрением, и они ей не очень-то доверяли. Том почти не вмешивался, не старался перетянуть одеяло на себя, не давал никому усомниться, за кем решающее слово. Одобрительно хмыкал или в сомнениях качал головой, а иногда вовремя сказанной шуткой разряжал обстановку, если очень уж накалялась.  
Ей пришлось согласиться, что нет необходимости полностью сворачивать производство конской сбруи. Но вот сильно сократить его в пользу пользовавшихя большим спросом товаров — нужно. А с этим, пусть и после долгих споров, согласились работники. То, что в ближайшее время никого не будут увольнять, порадовало всех. Вильямс и его компания даже согласились на небольшое уменьшение зарплаты — ненадолго, пока встанут на ноги.  
  
Том взял слово только однажды: когда Меропа отчаялась объяснить всем, почему заказ нужно выполнить именно к концу июля. Вильямс мотал головой и повторял, что это невозможно, что даже если они себе еще по две пары рук вырастят, или еще какое чудо произойдет.  
  
Она провела по предплечью, нащупав спрятанную там палочку. А может, показать им это чудо? Интересно, полдюжины рук на каждого хватит? Или еще попросят?  
Том будто угадал ее мысли:  
– Только не надо никого превращать в сороконожку, или что-ты там собралась сделать? – прошептал на ухо.  
Поднялся, вдруг оказавшись на полголовы выше Вильямса. Обвел взглядом притихших рабочих.  
– Ребята, – проникновенно сказал. – Я вас очень прошу. Постарайтесь, а?  
  
И – поверить невозможно – те, кто только что искал причины, чтобы ей отказать, начали обсуждать, как лучше все сделать!  
– А ежели в полторы смены работать будем, а? – предложила Дот. – Неужто не справимся?  
И снова Меропа удивилась, как горячо остальные ее поддержали.  
  
***  
  
– Я ж говорил – все получится.  
  
Они с Томом сидели в кабинете. Меропа просматривала документы, он… кто его знает, чего он тут забыл? Надо же, раньше и близко всем этим не интересовался, а сейчас что изменилось?  
  
– Я изменился, – тихо сказал Том, когда Меропа его об этом спросила. – Знаешь, мне в моем… путешествии часто снился этот кабинет. И ты, и родители, и Томми – причем почему-то не таким, каким он был, когда я уехал. Как будто я видел – оттуда – как он рос. Снилось, будто мы с ним гуляем по какой-то крепостной стене… там еще с одной стороны город, а с другой – поле и труба заводская. Или что мы вместе французский учим. А однажды…  
  
Том замолчал, наверняка решая – говорить или нет. Меропа затаила дыхание: а ведь сейчас он не врал. Впервые, рассказывая, как провел эти годы, Том не сочинял ничего, не придумывал несуществующего.  
  
– Однажды мне показалось, что я здесь сижу. Будто за секунду перенесся из… А, неважно, откуда. И представляешь, всё такое реальное: и машинка эта, стол, и бумаги. Я даже строчку до сих пор помню, в которую, засыпая, носом уткнулся. «Сатин беж., 100 м.» И пятно рядом, от чернил размазавшихся. Да-а, странно так все получилось… Тем более, что в тот момент мне было совсем не до подобных видений.  
  
Меропа молчала, пораженная этим… совпадением? Она ведь тоже помнила и пятно от чернил, и эту строчку, и когда именно она ее видела. Казалось, всего на секунду прикрыла глаза…  
~~~  
И кабинет сменил леденящий холод горько-соленой воды. Даже сейчас передернуло, когда вспомнила, как от нее болело горло и разрывалась грудь.  
Страх разбиться о камни… И красивый город, до которого не добраться…  
~~~  
  
– А как назывался город, до которого ты тогда старался доплыть?  
– Сан-Франциско, – ответил Том – видимо, машинально, задумавшись. И тут же уставился на нее: потрясенно, почти со страхом.  
  
Мерлин, что же он скрывает за своими историями, в которых ни капли правды? Может, самое время спросить?  
– А за что тебя посадили в тюрьму?


	35. В Риддл-Хаус вернулся хозяин

_Июнь-июль, 1934_  
— Значит, мистер Джонсон, судья к вам не прислушался, и вашему подзащитному влепили самый большой срок, который можно получить за «немагическое преступление»?  
  
Вид у Тома был серьезно-доброжелательный, даже сочувственный, но в голосе так явно слышалась насмешка! Неизвестно, уловил ли ее Джонсон, но все равно вспыхнул:  
— Я сделал все, что в моих силах! Если бы миссис Риддл проявила больше внимания…  
— Ничего-ничего, — успокоил его Том. — Мы все равно благодарны вам. Вы очень постарались, защищая того, кто едва не убил нашего сына.  
— Мистер Риддл!  
— …Хотя без моей помощи у вас вряд ли что-то получилось. Интересно, что было бы, не уничтожь я единственное доказательство – палочку Морфина? Боюсь, ваша защита точно привела бы беднягу…  
Джонсон вскинул палочку, которую уже давно нервно крутил в пальцах:  
— Не смейте со мной так разговаривать! Вы, магл!  
Меропа тоже высунула из рукава кончик своей. Если этот тип посмеет хоть как-нибудь…  
— Это я бы не советовал вам так себя вести, — теперь и насмешливые, и притворно-сочувственные нотки из голоса Тома исчезли.  
  
Он взял со стола что-то маленькое – Меропа с дивана не видела, что именно. Послышалось тихое жужжание, и на полу появился круг желтоватого света. Он то увеличивался, то уменьшался; пульсировал, как живой.  
— Опустите палочку, мистер Джонсон, и покиньте наш дом. Иначе эта штука сработает быстрее, чем вы успеете произнести хоть одно заклинание. Мне бы очень не хотелось объяснять вашему начальству, куда пропал один из сотрудников.  
Джонсон какое-то время переводил взгляд с мрачного лица Тома на круг света на полу, который, все так же сужаясь и расширяясь, приближался к его ногам. Наконец, не выдержал. Повернулся к Меропе:  
— Надеюсь, вы помните, что через полгода можно подать прошение об освобождении? — И, не дожидаясь ее ответа, прошествовал к камину, чтобы «гордо удалиться».  
  
— И что ты такое вытворял?! — набросилась на Тома Меропа, как только камин опустел.  
— Да ладно, — развел руками он. — Что, и пошутить нельзя?  
— Нашел время для дурацких шуток! Теперь Джонсон может пожаловаться, что ты ему угрожал.  
— Карманным фонариком? — Том бросил на колени Меропе старый «жучок», с которым Фрэнк часто копался в машине. — Смешно.  
— Но он же не знал, что это такое! Он волшебник, так что ничего не понимает в магловской технике.  
— Ты тоже волшебница, а от лампочек не шарахаешься, — сказал Том. — А что касается этого напыщенного идиота… Да не скажет он никому, не бойся. Он, конечно, ума небольшого, но самолюбивый. Признаться в том, что сбежал от магла, сверкая пятками? Да ни за что!  
— Но зачем ты вообще с ним сцепился? Он же тебе ничего не сделал. И не сказал ничего особенного.  
— И правда, чего это я? — довольно неубедительно изобразил раскаяние Том. — Ах да, вспомнил: мне вдруг показалось, что этот тип тебе не нравится.  
— Тебе просто… — начала Меропа, но тут же передумала притворяться: — Мерзкий он, правда.  
  
Прошлась по комнате, стараясь привести мысли в порядок, но потом снова повернулась к мужу:  
— А если он все-таки прав? Если мне стоило явиться в суд? Конечно, Вилма сказала, что я не обязана, но…  
— Ты и не обязана, — тихо сказал Том. — Не обязана переступать через себя, стараясь облегчить жизнь тому, кто так с тобой обошелся.  
— Да… наверное… Спасибо. — «В том числе за глупые шутки». — Мне и правда нужны эти два года передышки. — «Или хотя бы полгода, до подачи прошения». — Только отнеси на место свое «секретное оружие», а то Фрэнк полдня будет ворчать, — со смехом добавила.  
  
***  
  
— И все-таки, ты уверен, что нашему мальчику стоит садиться на этого?.. — Мэри кивнула на Магнума. Вороной, будто подтверждая ее опасения, нетерпеливо заржал и попытался подняться на дыбы, но Том удержал повод. — Мне казалось, что в его возрасте ездят на пони?  
— Мама, ты все путаешь, — Том коснулся губами ее щеки. — На пони катаются в три года, а Томми почти восемь.  
— Еще семь, — строго поправила Мэри, но больше спорить не стала. Повернулась к внуку: — Твой конь просто красавец. Но все равно будь осторожен!  
Томми заверил ее, что обязательно будет. И вообще – он же с папой! Значит, ничего плохого не случится.  
— Ты ремни проверил? — спросил сына Том. — Тогда взлетай в седло.  
  
И он действительно будто бы взлетел на спину Магнума. Горделиво выпрямился, а Меропа только ахнула: каким же маленьким казался ее сын по сравнению с огромным скакуном! А если он с него упадет? Мэри права: ну что им стоило купить пони? Нет, уперлись: «Пони для трехлетних».  
  
— Ты первый. До ворот – шагом, потом переходим на рысь.  
— Окей, — ответил Томми.  
  
Меропа поморщилась: и прилипло же к сыну это дурацкое словечко! «Окей». Ну что поделаешь – кроме них с отцом в Малом Хэнглтоне так никто не разговаривает, а ему всегда хотелось быть особенным.  
Она смотрела, как два всадника выезжают за ворота. Усмехнулась, вспомнив вдруг, что давным-давно так же – тайком, из-за занавески – смотрела на своего рыцаря. Только тогда она пряталась не за тяжелым, едва уловимо пахнущим пылью бархатом, а за потемневшей от копоти бязью. Тогда Меропа еще ничего не знала о человеке, с которым мечтала связать свою жизнь, а любила она рыцаря из сказки про трех волшебниц и необыкновенный фонтан. От такого было легко потерять голову, а еще легче разочароваться: стоило только разобраться, что к чему; понять, что никакой он не рыцарь, а обыкновенный бестолковый магл, ничем не выдающийся, разве что собой хорош.  
  
Теперь все было куда хуже, потому что она любила… Тома Риддла. Да, именно – того самого бестолкового магла. Необразованного, легкомысленного. Который совсем недавно избавился от кошмарного американского акцента, но все еще пересыпает свою речь не менее ужасными жаргонными словечками. «Окей», подумать только! Он зовет их сына детским именем «Томми» и учит всякой ерунде. Какому волшебнику может понадобиться умение ездить верхом, чистить лошадей или стрелять по банкам, скажите на милость?! Более глупого времяпровождения и представить себе нельзя было.  
Теперь она любит сбежавшего из тюрьмы преступника – а ведь он так и не рассказал, за что его посадили! «Извини, не могу. Не потому, что не доверяю тебе, правда! Но есть вещи, которые нужно нести одному, не втягивая в них никого. Может быть, со временем…» Что ж – оставалось только радоваться тому, что он считает, что пройдет время – а они все так же будут вместе. Что останутся партнерами. И друзьями? Нет же ничего странного в том, чтобы любить того, кого считаешь другом? Злиться на него, ревновать к нему сына, а его самого — ко всем девицам, которые с ним заигрывают… И любить. Несмотря ни на что. Так же отчаянно, горячо и страстно, как одна восемнадцатилетняя дурочка – своего рыцаря.  
И пусть Морфин оказался прав: они никогда больше не будут мужем и женой, но Меропе это совершенно не мешало: ведь Том рядом и всегда готов ее поддержать, помочь, встать на ее сторону. Даже против волшебников. С карманным фонариком, с ума сойти!  
  
***  
  
— Мистер Риддл, я могу с вами поговорить?  
  
Пока Том запирал денник, посетительницу успел поприветствовать Томми:  
— Здравствуйте, миледи Ирвинг! Вы покататься приехали, да?  
— Не совсем, молодой человек, — донесся до него глубокий, красивый голос леди Марджори. — У меня дело к вашему отцу.  
— Вот как? — Том подошел к ней, протянул руку – грязную даже на вид. Но миледи совершенно спокойно пожала ее. — Я считал, что я последний человек, к которому вы обратитесь с каким бы то ни было делом. Это не так?  
— Вы и есть последний. Остальные или отказали мне, или не справились.  
  
А это уже становилось интересным!  
  
— И что вам нужно?  
— Научить моего сына ездить верхом. Он мечтает о военной карьере… Хочет пойти по следам отца. А там, где он надеется учиться, это необходимо. Справитесь — и я выплачу любую сумму.  
— Любую?  
Миледи усмехнулась:  
— В разумных пределах.  
  
Кто ж откажется от такого щедрого предложения? Не все же им жить за счет его жены-ведьмы и ее вонючих отваров? Нет, сама Меропа об этом и словом не упомянула – гордая. Зато отец рассказывал, чьими стараниями они до сих пор хоть как-то, но держались на плаву.  
  
Лорд Ирвинг медленно, будто нехотя, вышел из машины. Довольно высокий подросток, бледный, худой и казавшийся куда ниже, потому что постоянно сутулился. Все время, пока Том объяснял, как называется тот или иной предмет и зачем он нужен, безразлично смотрел в сторону. Изредка косился на мать и едва заметно кривил губы. Миледи вроде бы отошла подальше, чтобы не мешать, но Том видел, как она старается не упустить ничего. Не-ет, так не пойдет!  
— Леди Марджори, вам нужно уйти.  
— Нет.  
— Да. Это мое условие. Или вы немедленно уезжаете и возвращаетесь через час, или я отказываюсь что-либо делать.  
И снова Тому, как во время их ссоры много лет назад, показалось, что миледи сейчас ему врежет. А она – точно так же, как тогда — улыбнулась и сказала: «Хорошо». Но теперь у него осталось ощущение, что счет в его пользу.  
  
Оставшись один, лорд Ирвинг заметно повеселел. Даже улыбнулся, когда Том начал объяснять, как седлать коня.  
— Я умею это делать, мистер Риддл.  
— Тогда, может быть…  
— Буду признателен, если в первый раз это сделаете вы. Этот… как вы его назвали?  
— Соломон. Он уже немолод, зато терпения хоть отбавляй. То, что нужно для новичка.  
— Соломон меня не знает, и я его тоже… Так что лучше сначала вы.  
Ну что ж, в первый раз можно. Закончив, Том передал ему поводья:  
— Прошу!  
— Да, благодарю вас.  
  
Показалось, или лорд Ирвинг, и без того похожий на привидение, побледнел еще больше?  
Он взялся за луку седла, потоптался, будто примериваясь, как удобнее засунуть ногу в стремя… А мгновенье спустя уже лежал на земле в глубоком обмороке.  
  
***  
  
— М-да-а… Просто удивительно, сколько терпения у милорда, — невесело усмехнулся Том. — Не уверен, что на его месте решился бы даже на вторую попытку.  
Лорда Ирвинга хватило на четыре. Во второй раз он, постояв возле Соломона минут пять, просто отошел в сторону с тихим "не могу". После третьей — стоя у изгороди на коленях, избавлялся от остатков обеда. Перед четвертой долго "собирался", настраивался, дышал глубоко, что-то бормотал себе под нос. Потом решительно подошел... и все закончилось так же, как в первый раз.  
Теперь он сидел в стороне, спрятав лицо в ладонях. И без того вечно сгорбленные плечи совсем поникли.  
  
— Да что с ним такое? — шепотом спросил Томми.  
— Доктор Гейбл назвал бы это умным словом «фобия». В общем, он боится – так сильно, что никак не может справиться со своим страхом.  
— А-а… Это как у нашей Лиззи, да? Она, когда видит Белти или там мышь какую-нибудь, сразу на стул прыгает и визжит так, что у меня потом полдня в ушах звенит.  
— Вроде того, — вздохнул Том. Кажется, он тоже оказался среди тех, кто не оправдал доверия Марджори.  
— А хочешь, я с ним поговорю? — предложил вдруг Томми. Том пожал плечами: какой в этом смысл, разговорами подобные страхи не лечат… но вдруг насторожился:  
— Просто поговоришь?  
Томми смутился:  
— Не просто… только маме не рассказывай, ладно? А то она ругаться будет.  
— Так-так, погоди! А если я тоже буду? Почему мама не разрешает тебе этого делать?  
— Потому что думает, что у меня может не получиться, и будет только хуже. Я и сам иногда боюсь, что не получится, — признался Томми. — Я ведь даже не понимаю, как у меня это выходит. Но сейчас хуже не будет, правда! Пап, ты только посмотри на него! — Томми кивнул в сторону лорда Ирвинга, застывшего на скамейке.  
В чем-то сын был прав – выглядел милорд так, что хуже, казалось, некуда.  
— Ладно, иди, беседуй. Маме ничего не скажу.  
  
***  
  
До возвращения матери милорд успел пару раз объехать вокруг манежа. Как Том успел заметить, в седле он сидел явно не в первый раз. Но на предложение перейти с шага на рысь замотал головой, да и повод стискивал так, что пальцы побелели. Ну что ж, для одного урока – все равно неплохо.  
  
— До встречи завтра, милорд!  
Он кивнул, улыбнулся.  
— Можете звать меня «Уильям», мистер Риддл.  
— Вот как? С удовольствием. А «Билли» можно? — вдруг хитро улыбнулся Том.  
— Боюсь, это лишнее, — покачал головой Уильям, и Том не стал настаивать.  
  
***  
  
— Как поживает миледи Ирвинг? — спросила Меропа, когда они с Томми вернулись. Том удивился: откуда она знает? Хотя… она же ведьма. Наверное, дело в «третьем глазе» или что у них там бывает? Надо будет потом спросить у Томми. Но Меропа уже сама ответила на незаданный вопрос: — У нее все те же духи, что и… тогда.  
  
Надо же, даже немного обидно показалось – никаких чудес, никакой магии. Просто Меропа очень хорошо различает и запоминает запахи. А одни и те же духи – кто бы мог подумать? – на разных людях пахнут по-разному.  
  
Том рассказал ей о предложении леди Ирвинг. И о трудностях, возникших во время первого урока. О помощи Томми, правда, не упомянул, представив все так, будто его ученик сам справился со своим страхом.  
— Я помню лорда Ирвинга, замечательный человек, — кивнула Меропа, почему-то взглянув в сторону Томми. Тот повыше поднял книгу, которую читал, спрятавшись за ней по самую макушку. — Будет очень хорошо, если ты сумеешь ему помочь.  
  
Том, как ни старался, не мог найти ни в ее словах, ни в поведении и капли ревности или недоброжелательности. Ладно, а что он хотел? В истории жизни Меропы он – давно перевернутая и позабытая страница. Интересно, Фрэнку она бы сцену устроила? Хотя ему бы наверняка и в голову не пришло обидеть или оскорбить ее. Интересно, а с ним она тоже… нет, и думать об этом незачем! Хватит и того, что Меропа, как и прежде, интересуется его делами и старается поддержать во всем. Они все еще партнеры – и это главное. Он, идиот, уже потерял удивительную женщину. Теперь надо хотя бы не потерять хорошего друга.  
  
***  
  
Камешек зашлепал по поверхности озера: три… четыре… девять. Том обернулся к сыну:  
— Теперь ты.  
Томми огляделся, выбирая камень — как учил отец: небольшой, плоский, хорошо ложившийся в ладонь. Да, этот должен подойти.  
Размахнулся, стараясь копировать отцовское движение…  
Теперь бросок…  
«Бульк!»  
— Дерьмо!  
— Воспитанные люди не говорят «дерьмо», — не удержался от поддразнивания Том. Томми невольно фыркнул: пусть отцу и не удалось скопировать идеальный выговор мамы, но ее интонации – на все сто! И тут же — чтобы не показать, что он так быстро сдался — пробормотал: ««Merde… _S-s-s-s-shit…_»  
Теперь расхохотался отец.  
— И по-французски не говорят. И на этом вашем… парселтанге, да? — Томми кивнул. — Ну что, продолжим?  
— Нет, — насупился Томми. Теперь его раздражал и глупый энтузиазм отца, и его дурацкие смешки, и… вообще все! Особенно то, что он – волшебник, потомок Слизерина! – не может сделать то, что под силу маглу! Ладно бы в чем серьезном оказался слабее – так нет, в какой-то дурацкой игре! Или не слабее? — Ну ладно, смотри, — пробормотал, выбирая камень.  
  
Положил на ладонь, вытянул руку, будто показывая его озеру. Закрыл глаза, сосредоточился. Теперь он как бы снова смотрел на камешек, но уже по-другому – магией. Видел… нет, чувствовал каждую его неровность, прожилку, приставшую к боку песчинку… Представил себе, как он летит, подскакивая, едва касаясь воды… И толкнул – мысленно, желанием. Раз, два… девять, десять… двенадцать… ладно, хватит!  
  
— Ну, как? — гордо взглянул на отца.  
— Впечатляюще, — пожал плечами тот. В голосе же не чувствовалось не только восторга или удивления, но и простого одобрения.  
— Да что не так?! — взорвался Томми. — Да, я волшебник, и мне не нужно тренироваться! Я могу это сделать магией – видел? Ни один магл на такое не способен!  
— Вот именно, — кивнул Том.  
— Что «именно»? А-а, — догадался Томми, — ты просто завидуешь! Я меньше тебя, но все равно сильнее!  
  
Том вздохнул, опустился на песок, приглашая сына присесть рядом: «Давай-ка поговорим».  
— Я могу бросить камешек правильно, потому что достиг этого тренировками. Потому что умею правильно выбрать форму, вес, принять во внимание высоту волны и рассчитать силу и направление броска. Так?  
— Ну… да.  
— Ты можешь сделать то же самое, потому что магией удерживаешь камень над водой. Я все еще прав?  
Томми кивнул, пока не понимая, к чему отец клонит.  
— Получается, мы оба можем этого достигнуть – только разными способами. И пока каждому из нас доступен только один способ – глупо говорить о том, что кто-то сильнее. Мы равны. А вот если кто-то освоит второй – равновесие нарушится в его пользу. У него будет преимущество. Теперь понимаешь?  
— Д-да… кажется, — уже не так уверенно сказал Томми. И тут же нашелся: — Но ведь тебе ни за что не научиться колдовать! Так что ни о каком преимуществе и речи быть не может!  
— Вот именно. Я не смогу освоить твой способ. А ты мой… Так что решай сам, чего больше хочешь – равенства или преимущества?  
  
Томми довольно долго молчал, потом пробормотал: «Ты еще хуже мамы». Отошел в сторону, нагнулся, выбирая камень.  
  
Размахнуться…  
  
— Подожди-ка, — остановил его Том. — Локоть чуть выше. — Сдвинул его руку, показывая, из какого положения лучше бросать.  
— Но так неудобно!  
— Ты хотел сказать – непривычно? Ничего, сотня-другая бросков… Ну, давай!  
— Сотня-другая?! Ты шутишь, да?! Я что, до ночи тут буду торчать?  
  
Конечно, Том преувеличивал… но первые десятка два бросков и правда вышли неудачными. Но Томми не сдавался: кажется, ему и правда хотелось достичь преимущества. И вот, наконец…  
Бросок…  
Раз, два, три… «Бульк!»  
— Получилось! Папа, у меня получилось!  
  
***  
  
Они почти доехали до конюшни, когда Том вдруг вспомнил:  
— Тпру-у! Поворачиваем обратно – в Большой Хэнглтон. Помнишь, где там была канцелярская лавка? Мама просила купить ей какой-то особенной краски, ну, знаешь, для этой машинки… — Том побарабанил пальцами по воздуху.  
— Для пианино? — рассмеялся Томми, и он тоже прыснул, оценив его чувство юмора.  
  
***  
  
Технический прогресс доходил, доползал до их забытых богом краев, даже несмотря на сопротивление таких ревнителей традиций, как Хэмилтоны, Стивенс-старший и прочие. Вот и в Большом Хэнглтоне наряду со старыми, булыжными, появилась пара асфальтированных дорог. Привязь для лошадей, впрочем, была на прежнем месте, хотя неподалеку теперь светлела табличка с силуэтом автомобиля. Сейчас под ней даже стоял один – ярко-красный, спортивный. Том подумал, что не удивился бы, увидев такой где-нибудь в Лондоне. Но в этой глуши? Интересно, кто его хозяин?  
  
Об этом они узнали раньше, чем привязали коней. Молодая женщина в модном костюме (тоже выглядевшем довольно странно на этой улице) вышла из той самой лавки, куда они с Томми собирались зайти. Множество свертков, которые она едва удерживала в руках, закрывали ее лицо почти до глаз; но разве мог Том не узнать ее? Эти золотистые волосы, теперь подсвеченные заходящим солнцем, стремительная походка… тонкие пальцы, которые он еще помнил то сжимавшими уздечку, то подрагивавшими от волнения в его руке.  
  
— Потрясающе выглядишь, Сесилия, — сказал он, стоило ей с ними поравняться.  
От неожиданности она вздрогнула, свертки рассыпались по всей мостовой, из одного, порвавшегося, разлетелись листы желтоватой бумаги. Том с сыном наперегонки бросились их ловить.  
  
— Значит, слухи не врут, ты и правда вернулся? — улыбнулась Сесилия, когда им удалось все собрать и затолкать на заднее сиденье ее автомобиля. Он только руками развел: вот, сама посмотри.  
— Можешь потрогать, чтобы убедиться, — усмехнулся. К его удивлению, Сесилия провела пальцами по его щеке… как-то слишком, почти до неприличия нежно. — Ну как? Не привидение? — пошутил, чтобы скрыть возникшую вдруг неловкость. Хоть бы Томми ничего не заметил!  
Но Сесилия уже и сама поняла, что перестаралась с «проверкой». Усмехнулась:  
— К сожалению, нет. Что ж, с возвращением, Том!  
  
Села на водительское кресло, захлопнула дверцу, и вскоре ее автомобиль скрылся из вида. Том задумчиво смотрел, как оседает поднятая колесами пыль.  
— Пап, мы за краской пойдем или нет? — дернул его за рукав Томми.  
  
***  
  
Приглашение от Сесилии Шеппард на верховую прогулку обнаружилось в почте через два дня. Меропа надеялась, что сумела не выказать раздражения, передавая его Тому. Интересно, что он скажет сыну, они же всегда вместе ездили на конюшню? Впрочем, ответа на этот вопрос не пришлось долго ждать:  
— Томми! — заорал он, почти по пояс высунувшись из окна. — Миссис Шеппард приглашает нас…  
— Тебя, а не «вас», — поправила Меропа, но Том то ли не услышал, то ли внимания не обратил.  
— …Приглашает прокатиться с ней вместе. Завтра, после обеда. Соглашаться?  
— Это мама Алекса и Джонни, что ли? — донеслось снизу.  
  
Меропа едва сдержала улыбку, увидев выражение лица Тома. Кажется, до сих пор он не думал о своей бывшей подружке как о чьей-то маме.  
— Вроде, да, — ответил он сыну.  
— Да ну-у! Она скучная! — Эти слова Меропа едва расслышала – видимо, Томми зашел в дом. По коридору протопали, судя по звуку, пара слонов, и он возник на пороге. — Пап, да ну ее! То есть, я хотел сказать, что если уместно отказаться, то ну ее. А если нет… может ты сам, а? А я с Кэти побуду, а то у нее каникулы, а видимся все равно редко: днем я с тобой, а вечером ей надо маме помогать.  
  
Том от его напора только руками развел:  
— Ну что ж. Придется мне самому развлекать скучную миссис Шэппард.  
  
***  
  
Когда-то они с Сесилией вовсе не скучали во время своих прогулок, хотя Том, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, о чем же они разговаривали. О театральных премьерах? О музыке? О разных общих знакомых? Кажется, все так и было. Зато хорошо помнилось, что они делали, когда разговор иссякал. Чаще всего они к этому времени уже добирались до старой мельницы. Интересно, сколько еще народу знало, что казавшаяся запертой дверь с тяжелым, насквозь проржавевшим замком все-таки открывается – но с другой стороны? Два гвоздя, на которых держались петли, легко вынимались даже пальцами… а внутри – тепло, сухо и никаких посторонних глаз.  
  
Сейчас им тоже было о чем поговорить. Вернее, у Тома была припасена пара-тройка историй – чего только не наслушаешься, прогуливаясь по тюремному двору и работая в саду у коменданта. Но Сесилия и сама болтала без умолку. О муже и детях – теперь их у нее было трое – упомянула вскользь, зато говорила и говорила о недавно открытом при воскресной школе в Вильямс Оранж классе для девочек, где она обучала их рисованию и прочим искусствам, вроде свертывания из бумаги цветов, очень похожих на настоящие.  
  
— Конечно, Майклу не очень нравится, когда я провожу его единственный выходной не дома, — печально закончила она. — Но ничего не поделаешь – оставаться всего лишь хранительницей очага, «домашним ангелом» – не по мне. А как тебе в родных местах?  
— Привыкаю понемногу, — уклончиво ответил Том, надеясь, что Сесилия не станет расспрашивать о подробностях. Не рассказывать же ей о болтливом питоне, который ползает за ним по всему дому и, по словам сына, величает «главным хозяином»? И о самом Томми – колдуне, умеющем говорить со змеями? О ведьме-жене, которая ушла от него к садовнику… и правильно сделала, надо сказать. Пусть этот Фрэнк пару слов с трудом может связать – Меропу он любит, этого только слепой не заметит. Хорошо, что эти двое хоть внешние приличия соблюдают: если бы не знал, что они теперь вместе – ни за что бы не догадался. А значит, и остальным не о чем будет сплетничать. Что у него еще интересного? Свихнувшийся шурин, который изнасиловал собственную сестру? Мама с ее странной болезнью? Профсоюз и срочный заказ на фабрике? Вряд ли стоит об этом с Сесилией.  
  
Но, к счастью, она не очень-то ждала его откровений. Мелодично рассмеялась:  
— Смотри, куда мы приехали!  
А ведь и правда – то ли Цезарь сам выбрал знакомую дорогу, то ли Том неосознанно его сюда направил, но старая мельница темнела совсем близко.  
— Зайдем?  
— Зачем? Мы с Томми там, внутри, уже все облазили, и ничего интересного не нашли.  
— Возможно, вы чего-то не заметили, — тихо ответила Сесилия. Первой спешилась, привязала лошадь – теперь у нее была белоснежная, как облако, с длинным, почти подметавшим дорогу хвостом.  
  
***  
  
Она поцеловала Тома, стоило им зайти внутрь.  
— Все, как и раньше, правда? — прошептала, когда они отстранились друг от друга – перевести дыхание. Расстегнула пуговицы на его жилете и потянулась к рубашке. — Когда мы были так счастливы. Если бы я знала тогда, что это наше последнее лето!  
— Раньше? — он усмехнулся. — Помнится, когда я в те дни полез тебе под юбку, ты влепила мне пощечину.  
Сесилия тихо засмеялась.  
— Может быть, еще раз попробуешь? — спросила, расстегивая ремень на его брюках.  
Том тоже нащупал застежку на ее блузке. На плече, кто бы мог подумать! И почему их вечно делают в таких неожиданных местах? Чертыхаясь, вытолкал пуговицы из крошечных петелек. Те, что на рукавах, Сесилия расстегнула сама, стянула тихо потрескивавший шелк через голову, отбросила, как что-то ненужное. Том коснулся губами ее плеча, розового следа от кружева сорочки на нем…  
— Раньше у тебя были другие духи.  
— Мы и сами тогда были другими.  
Теперь на полу оказалась его рубашка. И брюки. И…  
  
А правда, почему бы и нет? Разве не об этом он когда-то мечтал? Лет десять назад – точно, да и потом иногда.


	36. Прогулки верхом

_Июль — август, 1934_  
  
И все-таки возвращаться домой было страшновато, учитывая, что Меропа наверняка сразу поймет, что произошло. Люстре в гостиной еще висеть бы и висеть, да и ковер тушить не хотелось. Том усмехнулся, вдруг поняв, что у глубине души почти надеется на скандал. Ведь это могло бы значить, что он ей до сих пор не безразличен. И тогда... Ну и черт с ним, ковром — пусть хоть совсем сгорит! И плевать ему на то, что у нее было с садовником. А если и не только с ним — все равно плевать! Каждый может ошибиться, даже ведьма. Главное, что она все еще любит его. Несмотря ни на что — любит.  
  
Но Меропа только улыбнулась ему и пожелала хорошего вечера.  
— Конечно, вежливость требует спросить, как прошла прогулка… но буду признательна, если ты воздержишься от подробностей. — «Королевское» произношение только прибавило этой равнодушно-вежливой фразе холодности. Том растерялся и смутился, будто школьник, застуканный учителем за рукоблудием.  
— Э-э… Послушай, я…  
— Том, я все понимаю, — казалось, Меропа старается смягчить интонации, но… не очень-то у нее получалось. И ведь с рабочими так же разговаривает, чертово Величество! Понятно, почему ее все терпеть не могут. — У мужчин твоего возраста есть… определенные потребности. Так что, поскольку мы договорились не вмешиваться в личную жизнь друг друга…  
— Буду очень признателен, — в тон ей буркнул Том. Да пусть он лопнет, сквозь землю провалится, если хоть как-то помешает ее личной жизни! Он ведь даже спать стал ложиться пораньше, чтобы не видеть, как она уходит в дом Фрэнка! Хотя она вряд ли бегает к нему через весь сад, давая повод Лиззи и остальным почесать языки. Наверняка каким-то колдовским способом перемещается. И утром так же — чтобы вовремя спуститься к завтраку.  
  
«Не думать, только не думать об этом!»  
А что делать, когда оно само собой думается?  
  
* * *  
  
С Сесилией они встречались пару раз в неделю, в те дни, когда Мэгги решала, что обойдется без помощи дочери; тогда Томми с Кэти, взявшись за руки, моментально исчезали куда-то, а Том был свободен до самой ночи.  
Иногда чаще — если удавалось в субботу, когда у няни Шеппардов выходной, отправить детей с Майклом на школьный стадион, где он проводил занятия с им же организованной футбольной командой.  
  
На мельнице больше появляться не решались: мало ли кого туда еще принесет, а сплетни были не нужны ни ей, ни ему. Чаще всего ездили в Черрил, красивый старинный город возле самой границы, от них на машине — часа полтора.  
Иногда бродили по узким улочкам, и Том ловил себя на мысли, что некоторые улицы, дома, галереи ему знакомы… Будто приходилось уже бывать здесь — с Томми и, кажется, с Кэти. Вот, например, в этом подвальчике, похожем на старинный склеп, — кафе, где подают просто огромные порции мороженого, одному не справиться.  
— Зайдем? — предложил Сесилии — только для того, чтобы проверить. Она согласилась с такой радостью, что ему стало немного не по себе.  
  
Но чаще всего времени у обоих было мало, так что сразу по приезде они отправлялись в гостиницу — достаточно приличную, чтобы туда можно было привести такую женщину, как миссис Шеппард, но не из тех, которые рекомендуют в путеводителях. В первый раз Том представил их как мистера и миссис Уайт (На вопрос Сесилии, почему именно это имя, пожав плечами: «В следующий раз назовемся Блэками»); потом молча протягивал руку за ключом.  
  
Сколько может продлиться их связь и чем закончится — он не думал, по приобретенной за время странствий привычке наслаждаясь тем, что приносил каждый новый день. А жизнь в последнее время была к нему благосклонна. Он больше не был ни бродягой без роду, племени и даже имени, ни аккомпаниатором в паршивом кинотеатре. Не был подручным у главаря банды, циркачом или наемником. Теперь он, Том Риддл — уважаемый человек, землевладелец и фабрикант. У него прекрасный сын, необыкновенная жена (пусть и фиктивная) и красивая любовница. Ах да, и надоедливая змея длиной больше ярда. Чего ему еще желать?  
  
* * *  
  
В обморок Уильям больше не падал, но еще несколько дней почти останавливался, подъезжая к каждому повороту. Больше недели соглашался ехать только шагом, мотая головой на уговоры Тома. А на подзуживания Томми: «А давай: кто быстрее до того угла!» неизменно отвечал: «Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Том Марволо».  
  
Тома это не волновало бы — начало положено, дальше должно стать только лучше, а когда — не важно. Но тут выяснилось, что нормально ездить верхом Уильям должен научиться уже к середине августа. Нехватка времени раздражала, и, кажется, его чувства поневоле передавались ученику — тот нервничал еще сильнее, терял и без того слабую веру в собственные силы. Иногда Том думал, что готов то ли снова попросить Томми «поговорить» с Уильямом, то ли коварно и совершенно «не по-учительски» шлепнуть Соломона по заду, чтобы тот побежал быстрее независимо от воли седока.  
  
Чтобы успокоиться, он увел мальчишек на прогулку вокруг озера, оставив для миледи записку, что они вернутся позже. Часа на четыре позже — столько времени понадобится, чтобы объехать его неспешным шагом, да еще постоянно останавливаясь — потрястись от страха. Но, к его удивлению, за воротами Уильям будто преобразился: по первому его слову перешел на рысь и, в отличие от большинства начинающих, даже не шлепался задницей об седло. Значит, как Том правильно догадался еще на первом уроке, начинающим он не был. Когда-то его учили ездить верхом, и, судя по тому, как он держался в седле — неплохо учили. А потом случилось что-то такое, после чего Уильям надолго перестал даже подходить к лошадям.  
  
На обратном пути пару миль скакали галопом, потом снова перешли на рысь. Никакого страха Уильям не выказывал, наоборот: обычно бледное лицо порозовело, глаза заблестели. Но когда поехали к воротам, резко натянул поводья.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Простите, мистер Риддл. Все в порядке, я просто… не люблю стены, — тихо признался он.  
  
На следующий день они снова катались по лесу. И потом тоже, с каждым разом уезжая все дальше и дальше. «На воле» Уильям чувствовал себя вполне уверенно. Разве что, когда они с Томми, разогнавшись, легко перемахивали через небольшие канавки, ручьи или поваленные деревья, он останавливался и искал, как объехать препятствие. Ну что ж — всему свое время.  
  
— Думаю, вам стоит закрепить успех, — предложил Том примерно через месяц их занятий. — Почему бы не устроить верховую прогулку, пригласив туда с дюжину человек?  
— Не уверен, что готов к этому, — смутился Уильям.  
— А я уверен. Так рассылать приглашения?  
— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Риддл.  
  
По опыту Том знал, сколько разных подтекстов можно вложить в эту фразу. И «чтоб вы провалились, мистер Риддл, со своим предложением». И «в жизни не слышал ничего глупее, но лучше уступить идиоту». В интонациях Уильяма же, скорее, слышалось: «Мне и самому интересно, но немного страшно». Значит, пора рассылать приглашения.  
  
* * *  
  
Уильям подчеркнул, что не желал бы видеть только одного человека — собственную мать. Выбор остальной компании оставался на усмотрение Тома. Он долго раздумывал: не пригласить ли на прогулку Меропу? Конечно, она не умеет ездить верхом, но ведь он же когда-то обещал научить? Так почему не сейчас?  
  
— Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время. Через неделю нужно будет отправить первую партию сумок, так что…  
— Мы не собираемся уезжать на неделю. Ну же, дорогая, соглашайся! Мы столько работали вместе — пора бы вместе отдохнуть. Заодно посмотришь, чему научился наш сын. Да и Уильяму будет спокойнее, если в компании найдется кто-то, кто держится в седле хуже него.  
— С этим не поспоришь, — кивнула Меропа. — Но учти, я никогда не ездила верхом. Только с тобой, в день нашей свадьбы, помнишь? — спросила и умолкла, отвела взгляд. Том вздохнул: наверняка она теперь считает тот день ошибкой. А может, и правда согласиться на развод, дать ей свободу? Ладно, когда попросит — даст без промедления, а пока нечего о разных глупостях думать, и без того все непросто.  
  
* * *  
  
Костюм Меропа одолжила у Мэри — мало ли, вдруг купит новый, а верховая езда не понравится? В талии привычно стянула поясом, а на то, что слишком длинно, решила не обращать внимания: всего-то и надо, до машины дойти и от нее. А когда сядет на лошадь, будет не важно, что «шлейф» у ее юбки не только сзади, но и спереди.  
  
* * *  
  
— Знакомься, это Кэсси, и сегодняшний день вы проведете вместе. Держи-ка, — Том передал Меропе поводья.  
— Это — Кэсси?!  
  
Обтянутый кожей скелет, который они когда-то нашли у одного фермера-неудачника, превратился в молодую, стройную и тонконогую кобылу, серую со светлыми пятнами. «В яблоках», вспомнилось название.  
— Красивая, — прошептала Меропа, и тут же жалобно взглянула на Тома: — А может, я все-таки домой вернусь? Не умею я ездить верхом!  
— Да что тут уметь, — отмахнулся он. — Давай, полезай в седло!.. Другую ногу, — уточнил, когда она, засунув в стремя ближайшую, правую, подпрыгнула и повисла, не зная, что делать дальше. Начала с левой — и правда получилось.  
  
Том показал, как пустить лошадь шагом, как перейти на рысь.  
— Быстрее тебе пока, пожалуй, не надо, — задумчиво сказал. — В крайнем случае отстанешь слегка, потом догонишь. Главное — постарайся удержаться на лошади, а то не залезешь потом.  
  
До места сбора ехали шагом, не торопясь. Меропа почти привыкла и к покачивавшейся под ней лошадиной спине, и к тому, что дорога казалась где-то далеко-далеко внизу. Лучше не смотреть, а то дух захватывает и противно сосет под ложечкой. Не помогали даже мысли о том, что ведьма не может разбиться, упав с такой (да и с любой) высоты. Не помогали хотя бы потому, что нигде в «Теории магии» не уточнялось, что подобное падение не доставит ведьме никаких неудобств.  
  
Почти всех собравшихся Меропа знала — спасибо праздникам в Хэмилтон-Холле. А кое-кого предпочла бы не узнать.  
— Риддл!  
— Шэппард!  
Том и Майкл пожали друг другу руки.  
— Не могу поверить, что вы присоединились к нам, миссис Ри-иддл!  
Меропе хотелось думать, что насмешка в словах Сесилии ей просто почудилась. Ответила, что тоже рада видеть ее в добром здравии, и отвернулась. Она и так чувствовала себя неуверенно, подозревая, что выглядит невероятно глупо, то стараясь подальше засунуть ноги в стремена, то бестолково дергая поводья, а то и вовсе бросая их и хватаясь за гриву. Да и юбка ее была рассчитана на дамское седло, а не на то, что будет попоной свешиваться по обе стороны лошадиной спины. Но оно показалось Меропе слишком ненадежным, лучше уж обычное, чтобы, в случае чего…  
А уж если сравнить себя с любовницей Тома — настолько же красивой женщиной, насколько великолепной наездницей, вообще хотелось сквозь землю провалиться! Сесилия как раз была в дамском седле и наверняка чувствовала себя прекрасно, чему немало способствовали восхищенные взгляды мужчин и завистливые — прочих всадниц. Даже лорд Ирвинг то и дело засматривался, с трудом скрывая смущение, если она поворачивалась в его сторону.  
  
— Том, она же настоящее сокровище! — восторженно продолжила Сесилия, взглядом указав на Меропу. Та потрясенно уставилась на них: вот уж от кого не ожидала комплиментов… Ах да, она же про кобылу!  
— Ни минуты в этом не сомневался, — кивнул Том и улыбнулся. Смотрел он при этом не на лошадь, а на жену. Вот и пойми, соглашался он с Сесилией или посмеивался над ней? Но разве над теми, кого любят, смеются или подшучивают? Хотя… Томас ее точно любит, иначе «дочкой» бы не звал, а к его постоянным шуточкам она уже привыкла и давно не обижается.  
— Ты уверен, что стоило сажать на нее… начинающего? — а вот в интонациях, с которыми Сесилия произнесла это «начинающего», презрения не уловил бы только глухой.  
Но Том и бровью не повел:  
— Мне приходилось доверять миссис Риддл и куда большие ценности, и она ни разу меня не подвела. Ну что, вперед? — спросил, и кавалькада, будто только и ждавшая этих слов, повернула к лесу.  
  
Меропа отстала еще когда они ехали рысью. А потом только смотрела, как пустившие коней галопом всадники исчезают вдали. Но ничего, Том обещал, что рано или поздно все остановятся, и она сможет их догнать. Даже рысью. Или шагом? Меропа натянула поводья — так ей показалось спокойнее. Если бы еще Кэсси продолжала идти по дороге, следом за остальными! Черта с два — проводив взглядом хозяина, кобыла, видимо, решила, что теперь можно делать все, что заблагорассудится, и тут же вломилась в ближайший кустарник. Как показалось перепуганной всаднице — галопом. Впрочем, ярдов через десять всадницей она быть перестала — сначала потеряла одно стремя, потом, попробовав его нащупать, сползла по лошадиному боку и, пока не запуталась окончательно в дурацкой юбке, спрыгнула на землю.  
  
— Чертова скотина! — с чувством сказала Меропа удалявшемуся хвосту Кэсси и опустилась на траву — ноги не держали. Впрочем, вскоре вздрогнула, когда плеча коснулись мягкие губы. Лошадь вернулась и теперь будто говорила: «Ну, чего сидишь? Давай влезай, будем дальше играть!»  
Что ж, дальше так дальше! Подоткнула подол — чтобы не наступить случайно, а ее голые коленки здесь все равно никто не увидит. Взялась за повод, сунула ногу — правильную! — в стремя… Кобыла ободряюще взглянула на нее «так держать!» и зашагала вперед, волоча за собой прыгавшую на одной ноге Меропу.  
  
* * *  
  
«Лошадь — одно из немногих животных, к которому нельзя применять магию, — повторяла она про себя полчаса спустя, снова и снова пытаясь влезть на упрямую Кэсси, которой явно нравилась эта игра. — Нет, даже «Империо» нельзя! Нет, даже если по-другому заставить эту паршивку стоять на месте просто невозмо…»  
Разве что привязать к ветке одного из деревьев? Вернее, к стволу — до веток она не дотягивалась.  
Это и правда помогло — и вскоре Меропа уже сидела в седле. Теперь отвязать поводья… черт, не дотянуться! А если магией? Это ведь к лошади ее нельзя применять, а к уздечке наверняка можно?  
  
Палочка, выпавшая во время ее прыжков за лошадью, валялась в траве у соседнего дерева. Мерлин, да что же это такое?!  
  
* * *  
  
С остальными Меропа встретилась, когда те уже возвращались. Сын заметил ее первым:  
— Ой, мама нашлась!  
Том, что-то обсуждавший с лордом Ирвингом, прервался на полуслове:  
— Где же ты была? Что-то случилось? С тобой все в порядке?  
Меропа не знала, что ее больше порадовало: тревога в голосе мужа или то, как скривилась от его интонаций Сесилия. Только хотела ответить, что с ней все замечательно, прогулка получилась чудесной и она готова скакать… а лучше шагать на этой глупой кобыле… на этом «сокровище» сколь угодно долго, но Том не дал ей и слова сказать: подъехал ближе и — она только ахнуть успела — обхватил за талию, вытащил из седла и усадил перед собой.  
— Думаю, дорогая, так будет быстрее. Томми, возьми поводья Кэсси!  
  
Сесилия, только что ехавшая бок о бок с ним, вдруг оказалась в другом конце кавалькады. Она смеялась и что-то говорила — наверняка снова язвила по поводу одной бестолковой наездницы, которая не смогла совладать с лошадью, но Меропа уже не слушала. Рядом с Томом, бережно обнимавшим ее, было хорошо и спокойно, и — впервые с начала этой дурацкой прогулки — она почувствовала себя не криво притороченным к седлу мешком мусора, а прекрасной дамой, которую сжимает в объятиях ее любимый. Прижалась лбом к его плечу, зажмурилась — чтобы даже случайно не увидеть непринужденно и грациозно сидевшую на лошади Сесилию. Конечно, как только доберутся до дома, все станет, как прежде: они с Томом будут фиктивными супругами, а эта красотка — его когда-то потерянной и вот теперь вернувшейся любовью. Но эти минуты придуманного счастья останутся с ней.  
  
* * *  
  
— Мама, а у волшебников в ближайшее время нет никакого праздника? — поинтересовался Томми на следующее утро после их прогулки.  
— Не знаю, — растерялась Меропа. Хоть и изучала она когда-то историю, и даже помнила некоторые даты из нее, но какие из них маги считают праздничными, не представляла. — А зачем тебе?  
— Ну, ты же хотела, чтобы мы снова встретились с твоими друзьями, — предложил он с такой невинной физиономией, что Меропе сразу подумалось, что что-то здесь не так. С другой стороны, увидеться с Белль вдруг захотелось просто невыносимо!  
— Думаю, мы можем встретиться с ними и просто так, без всякого повода.  
— Тогда пиши скорее! — нетерпеливо сказал Томми. — А мы с папой поедем на конюшню — заодно на почту отвезем.  
  
Каким же он становился невозможным, когда загорался очередной идеей! Что ж, не стоит упускать такой случай. Портключ она сделать теперь сумеет, осталось решить, куда именно.  
  
— Мы можем встретиться там же, где и в прошлый раз, — предложила она Томми. — Или в Косом переулке, в нашем с Белль любимом кафе.  
— Лучше в Лондоне, — решил он. — Что мы с папой, леса не видели? А тут — настоящая улица волшебников! Ему наверняка будет интересно.  
— А причем тут папа? — не поняла Меропа. А потом доказывала сыну, что его отца-магла уж точно не стоит брать на встречу с такой семьей, как Лестрейнджи. И, как обычно, не преуспела.  
— Или с папой, — твердо сказал Томми, — или я вообще не пойду.  
  
Надо же, как был в четыре года упрямцем, так и остался!  
  
* * *  
  
«Белль, я не знаю, как ты и твой муж к этому отнесетесь…»  
Меропа покачала головой и бросила испорченный лист в камин.  
  
«Я собираюсь прийти с Томми и мужем-маглом…»  
И этот полетел вслед за предыдущим.  
  
«Предлагаю нам и нашим семьям снова встретиться».  
Да, так будет лучше всего.  
  
Ответ от Белль прилетел на следующее утро. Меропа не ждала его так рано, но все равно с вечера запаслась печеньем для «плюшевой» совы. И потом улыбалась, то глядя, как она его уминает, то снова перечитывая:  
«Буду рада увидеть тебя, а также твоего сына и мужа. Белль. Рs: подарок уже заждался!»  
  
Интересно, она случайно перечислила в записке всех? Или, как настоящая подруга, угадала сомнения Меропы и постаралась ее успокоить? Белль ведь знала, что Том — магл. Когда они только начали встречаться и Меропа еще относилась к новой знакомой с недоверием, она рассказала ей и об этом, и об «Амортенции», рассчитывая на то, что если Белль относится к маглам так же, как большинство чистокровных, их зарождавшейся дружбе тут же придет конец. Но та только посмеялась, заодно рассказав о сестре своей прабабки, которая таким же способом вышла замуж за маркиза.  
  
Так или иначе, Меропа надеялась, что хоть в этот раз все пройдет хорошо.  
  
* * *  
  
Все и правда начиналось замечательно. После недолгих споров: как лучше добираться, поездом до Лондона или портключом в заранее снятый номер в «Дырявом котле», выбрали то, что быстрее.  
  
Еще Меропа волновалась, как Том перенесет волшебный способ перемещения, но он воспринял все довольно спокойно. Даже — к ее тайной зависти — приземлился на ноги, а не на задницу, как порой делала она. Впрочем, в этот раз он успел ее поддержать.  
— Не за что, — улыбнулся в ответ на ее «спасибо». — Забавная штука этот портключ. Жаль только, что так мало летели. Нам надо вниз, да? — уточнил, взявшись за дверную ручку. На секунду Меропа удивилась: откуда он знает, но потом одернула себя: тут любой бы догадался, чуть ли не в каждой гостинице жилые комнаты — наверху, так что те, кому надо на улицу, должны спуститься по лестнице.  
  
В баре Том, кивнув своему тезке-бармену, сразу направился к той самой стене, за которой открывался вход в Косой переулок:  
— Нам сюда, так ведь?  
И снова, после секундного удивления, Меропа нашла этому объяснение: эта стена — самая дальняя от входа, вполне естественно предположить, что выход в другой, волшебный мир — именно за ней.  
  
В кафе они пришли чуть раньше Лестейнджей. Чтобы им было не так скучно ждать, хозяйка принесла меню:  
— Рада видеть вас с мужем, миссис Риддл! И тебя тоже, юный Том! Как же прекрасно, когда семьи воссоединяются!  
Меропа только усмехнулась: увидев их вдвоем, она вряд ли предположила бы, что этот красавец — муж такой невзрачной ведьмы. А вот не угадать в нем отца Томми мог бы только слепой. Но и об этом она не успела подумать: в дверях как раз показалась Белль. Мерлин, как же она по ней успела соскучиться!  
  
— А-а-а, как же я рада тебя видеть! — подруга, наплевав на все ритуалы подобных встреч, сжала ее в объятиях, расцеловала в обе щеки. Да и потом не сразу отпустила, так что Рэнделлу и Тому пришлось самим друг другу представляться.  
— Я много слышал о вас от жены, мистер Риддл, — сказал Рэнделл, пожимая ему руку. Меропа даже успела удивиться: они, конечно, в прошлый раз о многом успели поговорить, но о сбежавшем муже она точно не рассказывала! Но тут Белль наконец-то закончила ее обнимать и, напоследок чмокнув в нос, повернулась к остальным:  
— О-о, вы уже познакомились! Чудесно! Рада снова тебя видеть, Том!  
«Что?!»  
Он коснулся губами ее руки:  
— Я тоже рад, Иззи. Еще раз спасибо за помощь.  
— Да что тут вообще происходит?! — не выдержала Меропа.  
  
Все вдруг умолкли, видимо, решая — кому придется объяснять. Первым успел Томми:  
— Мам, папа тебе хотел подарок сделать, ну помнишь, ко дню рождения? Только он не знал, что. Ну я и сказал ему, чтобы написал миссис Лестрейндж. Она же твоя подруга, правда? Значит, должна все знать. Кэти про меня все знает.  
  
Меропа молчала, но не потому, что не знала, что сказать. Наоборот — просившихся на язык слов вдруг стало как-то много, и не все из них стоило произносить воспитанному человеку. И пока она решала — остаться воспитанной или на время забыть об этом, заговорила Белль:  
— Конечно, мы с твоим мужем могли притвориться, что впервые друг друга видим. Но я терпеть не могу врать.  
— Не могу сказать о себе того же, — развел руками Том. — Но это был тот случай, когда правда предпочтительнее.  
И, не успела Меропа возмутиться, что сказать эту "правду" ей могли и пораньше, как Белль выудила из своей бездонной сумочки что-то довольно большое, прямоугольное и плоское:  
— А это от меня!  
  
Подарком оказалась книга «Домашний справочник целителя». Меропа давно к ней присматривалась, но все откладывала покупку: были другие, куда более важные расходы. Мерлин, но как Белль догадалась?! Она же всего раз и обмолвилась, что когда-нибудь… Похоже, Томми прав: подруга и правда все о ней знала. Даже то, о чем Меропа умалчивала.  
  
Вскоре принесли заказ, и расспросы, какого черта эти двое хранили от нее секреты, снова пришлось отложить. А потом стало как-то не до этого: мальчишки беседовали о своем, причем ненамного дружелюбнее, чем в прошлый раз. Меропа усмехнулась: ну прямо как змеи-самцы по весне — те тоже порой выясняют, кто сильнее. Только яд, необычайно густой после зимней спячки, в ход не пускают — просто стараются сильными бросками-ударами ошеломить соперника, выгнать со своей территории. Так и Томми с Роддом. Со стороны посмотришь: два милых мальчика рассказывают друг другу о своих увлечениях. Томми — что научился бросать камушек в воду так, что тот подпрыгивает не меньше пяти раз, а если повезет, так и дюжину. А от его небрежного «конечно, если магией, то можно и больше, но папа говорит, что это неспортивно», Меропа едва сдержала смешок. Родд надулся было, но тут же заговорил о новом наборе для квиддича. А Томми — о подаренной отцом железной дороге.  
  
Потом она рассказывала Рэнделлу о нововведениях на фабрике, увлеклась и перестала следить за их «поединком». Тем более, куда больше задевало то, как Том и Белль, перебивая друг друга и поминутно фыркая от смеха, делились впечатлениями от какого-то портового бара в Плимуте.  
— Там еще над стойкой тарелка висит с изображением… хм-м… Леды и лебедя, помнишь? — Белль взяла Тома за рукав.  
Меропа с трудом отвела взгляд, уговаривая себя, что ее подруга просто так привыкла, и для нее подобный жест ничего не значит. А для Тома… Но ей-то до этого какое дело?! Бывший муж ей теперь никто, ни-кто!  
— Та, которую называли «девка с курицей»? — рассмеялся Том. — Уже не висит. Но я не нарочно, правда!  
  
«Болваны оба! Ладно еще Том, но Белль! И что за глупое «Иззи», на которое она с такой радостью отзывается? Хотя она как-то рассказывала о своем дяде из Америки, который звал ее именно так, и о каникулах в городке вроде их Большого Хэнглтона, только по другую сторону Атлантики».  
  
— Меропа, вы не следите за ходом беседы, — тихо и укоризненно сказал Рэнделл.  
— Ой… да… извините, — прошептала она, мысленно отвешивая себе пинка. Вон, у Рэнделла «настоящая» жена кокетничает с маглом, которого она видит в первый… второй раз в жизни, а он не бесится! А ее что так взволновало? Что Том может изменить своей прекрасной Сесилии? Глупость какая!  
  
— А мы с папой недавно подняли планку на два фута, — продолжил хвастаться Томми.  
— А мы… мы… Мы в прошлом году ездили кататься на крылатых конях! Им твои два фута — тьфу! Они даже над лесом летают! Когда я вырасту, папа мне такого подарит. Я хочу серого — они самые быстрые. А черные приносят несчастье, это все знают!  
— Ты хотел сказать: «гранианцы», так правильно называются серые. — Меропа терпеть не могла, когда Томми начинал говорить с такими интонациями. С «ее» интонациями. Но не делать же ему при всех замечание? — А что касается вороных, или фестралов, никаких несчастий они не приносят. Я читал в новой книге о магических существах, что это «распространенное суеверие».  
Кажется, Родд окончательно разозлился:  
— Все, кого я знаю, так говорят!  
Томми ехидно улыбнулся, и Меропа решила, что сейчас он выдаст одну из любимых фраз Томаса, наверняка ту, которая про стадо баранов… И очередную неудачную прогулку можно будет заканчивать. Мерлин, что же делать?! Может, все-таки приказать ему заткнуться? Но Рэнделл уже пришел ей на помощь:  
— Теорию о том, что появление фестрала приносит несчастье, пока никому не удалось ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. Даже мистеру Скамандеру в его новой книге — безусловно, познавательной.  
— Ладно, почитаю, что он там написал, — буркнул Родд. И совсем тихо добавил: — И все равно кони с крыльями — лучше.  
— Все по-своему хороши, — примирительно сказал Томми. То ли сам понял, то ли отец каким-то образом дал почувствовать, что он едва не перегнул палку? Меропа не представляла, как эти двое понимают друг друга без слов. Будь Томми постарше, а его отец — волшебником, подумала бы про легиллименцию. — А хочешь ко мне в гости? Ты ведь никогда не был в обычной, магловской деревне?  
— Что я там не видел? — не собирался быстро сдаваться Родд, но голос уже звучал куда дружелюбнее.  
— Так ведь ты еще ничего там не видел! Приезжай, а? Может, даже не сейчас, а через месяц, когда у нас ярмарка будет?  
Об этом Родд обещал подумать.  
  
Расстались в этот раз довольно мирно. Лестрейнджи исчезли прямо из кафе, Риддлы снова вышли в Косой переулок.  
— Даже интересно, где здесь можно купить «слезы феникса», — вернулась Меропа к прерванному разговору.  
— Здесь — кажется, нигде. Но с хорошими друзьями нет ничего невозможного.  
  
Она только вздохнула: ну что за тип! Мало ему, что все на фабрике ему в рот смотрят. Нет, полез в ее мир! Ходит по нему, как по улице их деревни, здоровается с барменом в «Дырявом котле», заигрывает с ее подругой… Ладно, не «заигрывает», они же просто разговаривали. Но все равно…  
Впрочем, вслух она сказала совсем другое:  
— Спасибо за подарок, Том. Это было… невероятно.  
Он улыбнулся:  
— Рад, что угодил. Знаю, что оно дорогое, а у нас каждый пенни на счету. Но… Просто в те дерьмовые времена мне хотелось… ну, чтобы ты хоть раз улыбнулась.  
— Но почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
— Сначала к слову не пришлось. А потом… потом уже стало неважно.  
  
Ну, конечно. Потом он понял, что зря предложил «начать все сначала» той, которую он застал в объятиях другого. Что незачем, как он сам сказал, «переступать через себя». Ну и ладно. Подарок ведь и правда был чудесным! Так что стоило подумать, чем можно Тома за него отблагодарить. Чего ему всегда хотелось?  
  
* * *  
  
Партию сумок, которую им заказал магазин, они упаковывали и доставляли на станцию в Вильямс Оранж целый день. Меропа места себе не находила: а вдруг не успеют к поезду? Черт бы побрал мистера Стивенса, который уже не первый год отказывается даже обсуждать в окружном самоуправлении то, что Большому Хэнглтону нужна собственная железнодорожная станция.  
  
Успокоилась только, когда Вильямс с Амбрустером запрыгнули в пассажирский вагон, перед этим проверив, хорошо ли закрыты двери багажного.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мэм, все доставим в лучшем виде, — пообещал управляющий. Она несколько вымученно улыбнулась:  
— Удачи.  
  
* * *  
  
Давно она не заходила в деревенский паб, а в качестве клиентки, кажется, вообще никогда. И теперь, спрятавшись в самом дальнем углу — чтобы никого не смущать — смотрела, как остальные празднуют. Любовалась Томом — он болтал и смеялся не переставая. Почти не думая, отвечала на вопросы присевшей рядом Мэгги. Впрочем, та сразу поняла, что выбрала не самое удачное время поговорить о Томми, который вдруг свихнулся настолько, что решил осенью идти в магловскую школу, а не в подготовительный класс для юных волшебников. Ладно, с этим они еще разберутся, но не сегодня. Сегодня — праздник, для всех. Даже для нее. Хотя она, кажется, вовсе не умела веселиться.  
  
* * *  
  
— Предлагаю теперь отметить это важное событие вдвоем, — сказал Том, когда они, уже затемно, возвращались.  
— А почему вдвоем? А я? — попробовал было возмутиться Томми, но тут же протяжно зевнул.  
— Потому что кто-то уже засыпает на ходу, — Том подхватил его на руки.  
— Согласна. И я даже придумала, как именно… Если, конечно, ты не против познакомиться еще с одной стороной волшебного мира, — добавила вместо ответа на его «И как же?»  
— Предлагаешь мне полетать на метле?  
— Не совсем. Помнишь, Родд говорил о крылатых конях? Мне подумалось, что тебе бы они понравились… Они разные бывают, но самые необычные — фестралы. Они… Вот: представь себе Магнума, только с крыльями.  
Неизвестно, что Том себе представил, но согласился сразу же.  
  
* * *  
  
К счастью, с погодой им повезло: назавтра весь день было солнечно, да и к вечеру на небе появилось разве что несколько облаков, похожих на клочья ваты.  
  
Крылатые кони — на ферме мистера Флетвока водились разные породы — Тому и правда понравились. Ходил между ними, восторженно цокал языком, гладил по гибким шеям.  
На вопрос, почему они приехали на ферму только к закату, Меропа пояснила, что фестралы света не любят, днем стараются прятаться в лесной чаще, а с темнотой будто оживают, выходят на открытые пространства — размять крылья.  
— Вот, видишь ту парочку? — она указала Тому на двух фестралов, побольше и поменьше, видимо, мать с жеребенком.  
— Где?  
— Там, на опушке! Кажется, они идут к нам. Черные, и морды не совсем такие, как у остальных лошадей.  
— Но там таких нет. Только белая и два золотистых.  
  
Но… Этого же быть не могло! Неужели Том еще никогда… Пожалуй, лучше всего было не гадать, а спросить у него.  
— Видел ли я чью-нибудь смерть? — удивленно переспросил он. И, помрачнев, ответил: — Гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы.  
Меропа объяснила ему, что волшебники начинают видеть фестралов после того, как — в сознательном возрасте — станут свидетелями чьей-то смерти.  
— А маглам, похоже, это вовсе недоступно. Извини, я не ожидала… — взглянула на него виновато. — Если ты не хочешь — можем выбрать любого из обычных.  
— Ну почему же? Так даже интереснее, — улыбнулся ей Том.  
«Ладно, — решила она, — будет неплохо, если самоуверенности у него поубавится».  
  
Хотя самой Меропе когда-то понравилось кататься и на невидимом — главное, смотреть при этом или в небо, или на маму, но ни в коем случае не вниз, где прямо под тобой — бездна. Если же Тому не понравится… можно будет считать, что они квиты — и за ее прыжки на одной ноге за непослушной Кэсси, и за насмешки Сесилии, и за его разговоры с «Иззи».  
  
Конь, которого для них подобрал мистер Флетвок, был уже немолод: на черной шкуре и крыльях виднелись более светлые, будто затянутые плесенью, пятна. Наверное, и по характеру он вроде их Соломона: спокойный и даже несколько туповатый, «самый подходящий для начинающих».  
— А седло у него есть?  
— Оно не нужно. Седока на спине крылатого коня удерживает магия.  
— А на меня она точно подействует? Я же не волшебник?  
Страха в его голосе не было — только любопытство. Но Меропа не удержалась от шпильки:  
— Любовное зелье на тебя подействовало.  
  
* * *  
  
К удивлению Меропы, Том быстро разобрался, как залезть на невидимого коня. Еще и Меропе руку подал, усадил перед собой, как на обычного. Обнял за талию… Хотела было сказать, чтобы руки не распускал, но передумала: а вдруг ему все-таки страшно? «Пусть лучше держится», — решила, и мысленно приказала фестралу взлетать.  
  
Несмотря на возраст, разбегался тот даже слишком быстро. Почти у самого леса оторвался от земли...  
Выше, еще выше…  
«Все, хватит», — подумала, когда они поднялись над самыми высокими из деревьев.  
— А выше нельзя, да? — чуть разочарованно спросил Том.  
Почему же — можно.  
  
И деревья стремительно, с каждым взмахом огромных крыльев, падают вниз, съеживаются, пока лес не становится похожим на темный, полный тайн и загадок ковер болотного мха. И — узорами по ковру — светлые нити проселочных дорог и темные — крупных, асфальтированных. Блеснувшая проворной змейкой речка и блуждающие огоньки разбросанных тут и там ферм.  
Размеренные движения крыльев по обе стороны и прохладный ветер в лицо.  
Черный бархат неба с рассыпанными по нему созвездиями — точно вышивальщица бисером узор прикидывала. А далеко-далеко на западе бархат светлеет, выцветает, чтобы у самого горизонта вспыхнуть яркой заплаткой фиолетовой тучи и уползающего вниз, скрывшегося в ней солнца. «Пока, завтра увидимся!»  
И теплое дыхание Тома ей в плечо. Стук его сердца — казалось, совсем рядом. А ее собственное бьется, как ошалевшее. Конечно, это все ночь, небо, звезды… И его рука, обнимающая ее все решительнее.  
  
Меропа погладила фестрала по костлявой спине: «Когда устанешь — возвращайся». Сил у него хватило еще на полчаса, а потом — резкое, почти до свиста в ушах, снижение… Их ощутимо тряхнуло, когда ноги крылатого коня коснулись земли, но заклинание оказалось хорошим — удержало обоих.  
Фестрал остановился возле ожидавшего их мистера Флетвока. Тот взмахнул палочкой, и Том с Меропой оказались на земле, даже спускаться не пришлось.  
  
— Понравилась прогулка, господа Риддл?  
— Да. Очень. Спасибо большое! — принялись они наперебой благодарить его.  
— То-то… Сейчас все больше на метлах, да с игрушками этими, с портключами. Оно понятно — там ума не надо, это ж не живое существо, с которым еще попробуй поладить. Ну ладно, если что — заглядывайте, — проворчал он и исчез. Фестрала тоже не было видно, будто слился с окружавшей их темнотой.  
  
— И тебе тоже спасибо.  
Том вдруг подошел слишком близко… Так, что его запах — тот самый, которым для нее до сих пор пахла «Амортенция» — теперь смешивался с запахом леса, луговых трав и вечерней прохлады, сводил с ума, заставляя биться еще быстрее и без того распаленное ночным полетом сердце. И надо бы отступить на шаг, но как же не хочется!  
— За что?  
— За то чудо, которое ты принесла в мою жизнь. За этот полет, за ожившую сказку. Ну и… за все, наверное…  
Он вдруг обнял ее, пробормотав, что к вечеру похолодало. А ведь и правда… Зато в его объятиях так хорошо, тепло и уютно. И хочется — до невозможности! — коснуться его губ своими. Только на секунду, на долю секунды, он и не заметит!  
Том заметил, более того, ответил тут же, будто или ждал этого, или сам того же хотел. Нет-нет, глупости — это все очарование вечера; волшебного, удивительного вечера! Скорее прекратить это сумасшествие, пока он не осознал, что делает, кого именно целует — и не отшатнулся с отвращением.  
— Том, нет, пожалуйста, — она уперлась ладонями в его плечи. Кажется, он и сам уже все понял: помрачнел, разжал руки:  
— Извини. Сам не понимаю, что на меня нашло. Меньше всего я собирался отбивать тебя у Фрэнка. Хотя, надо сказать…  
— Что-о-о?!  
  
* * *  
  
— Да как тебе такое в голову пришло?! — продолжила Меропа «семейную сцену» уже дома, куда их перенес портключ (мистер Флетвок попросил их удалиться, объяснив, что фестралы очень чувствительны к эмоциям, так что он бы не советовал рядом с ними ни целоваться, ни, тем более, убивать друг друга). — И ты говорил, что разбираешься в людях?!  
— Так я и разбираюсь, — усмехнулся Том. И пояснил: — Вы же с ним еще до свадьбы сдружились. Из всех домашних только ему и доверяешь…  
— Неправда! — «Тебе тоже, особенно в последнее время», хотелось ей добавить, но Том перебил:  
— Но ему — больше всех, так ведь?  
  
С этим пришлось согласиться. Как и с тем, что и Фрэнк ради нее, если понадобится, жизни не пожалеет, и она за него — в огонь и в воду. И что она мало того, что разрешает слуге называть себя дурацкой — и для любой нормальной женщины обидной — кличкой, так еще и злится на официальное «миссис Риддл».  
  
— Вот и скажи мне — если это не любовь, то что тогда?  
  
«Любовь, конечно», — захотелось ей ответить. Она ведь и правда любит Фрэнка — но по-другому, «не так». Не так… как Тома. Она любит его, как любила бы брата. Но, наверное, после того, что случилось между ней и Морфином, это прозвучит… несколько двусмысленно. Значит, надо объяснить иначе.  
  
— Это дружба. Мы с Фрэнком — просто друзья. Да, близкие, да, готовые для друг друга на что угодно. Но…  
— Но ты с ним не спишь, — закончил за нее Том. Меропа хотела было снова возмутиться: как он до подобной глупости додумался, но взглянула на его лицо — печальное, растерянное — и сдержалась. — Похоже, я и правда ошибся, — тихо добавил он. — Черт возьми, как же глупо, по-идиотски я ошибся! Но ничего. Я найду способ все исправить, поверь мне!  
Он шагнул к ней, видимо, собираясь снова обнять, но Меропа уклонилась.  
— Это в любом случае не имеет значения. У тебя есть Сесилия, да и я не собираюсь больше нарушать наш договор. Уже поздно, Том, и… Думаю, нам обоим пора спать.  
— Не уверен, что сейчас настолько поздно, — услышала, почти закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
* * *  
  
В этот раз Сесилия предложила встретиться в Вильямс Оранж. По иронии судьбы — в той самой гостинице, где они с Меропой остановились сразу после свадьбы. Оставалось надеяться, что хоть номер другой достанется.  
  
"Мы только поговорим, объяснимся", — уговаривал себя Том, отвечая на ее письмо. Конечно, было очень соблазнительно написать ей, что все кончено, но он сразу прогнал эту малодушную мысль.  
  
Приехал чуть раньше, но Сесилия уже ждала его в номере — к счастью, одетая. Достала бутылку вина, протянула Тому, чтобы открыл. Потом зачем-то копалась в сумке, будто желая — и не осмеливаясь — что-то достать. Вот она решительно щелкнула замочком, бросила сумку на столик, прошлась по комнате, потирая ладони — Меропа так же делала, если волновалась или мерзла. Но в номере холодно не было.  
  
— Том, нам нужно с тобой очень серьезно поговорить!  
Он был согласен — нужно. Неужели она тоже поняла, что их связь была даже не ошибкой… хотя ошибкой тоже. Или просто глупостью?  
  
— Я не могу так больше, понимаешь?  
— Я тоже.  
— О господи, Том! Я знала, была уверена, что ты чувствуешь то же, что и я! — Сесилия помолчала, и вдруг вскинула голову: — Придумала! Давай сбежим! Даже не будем возвращаться домой. Возьмем билеты на ближайший поезд — в Лондон, Ливерпуль, Норфолк — все равно! Уже оттуда напишем всем: ты — сыну и родителям, я — Лесли, нашей гувернантке… Ну, и Микки, само собой.  
  
Том не представлял, что она имеет в виду. А когда объяснила…  
— Уехать? Но зачем, куда?  
— Господи, куда угодно! За море, за океан, хоть на край света! Я больше не могу жить в этой дыре, я устала читать глупые книжки, вытирать носы и выслушивать об успехах этой дурацкой детской команды, которую организовал мой супруг! «Будущее нашего футбола»! Тьфу! Том, я хочу увидеть мир!  
— Видел я его, мир этот, — усмехнулся он. — А теперь…  
— А теперь покажи его мне, — не дала ему договорить Сесилия. Уселась рядом с ним на кровать, но теперь уже Том встал, прошелся по комнате, зачем-то покрутил забытую на столике бутылку. «Сангрия». Любят же девушки эту сладкую дрянь! Интересно, а Меропа…  
  
— Я с ума схожу от мысли, сколько времени мы оба потеряли. Почему я не согласилась тогда уехать с тобой?!  
«Потому что тебя ждала свадьба и платье», — хотел ответить он, но промолчал: разговор и так предстоял нелегкий, не стоило ее злить.  
— А знаешь, в Лас-Вегасе действительно пустыня, — сказал он вместо этого. — И никакой набережной.  
  
Но Сесилия будто не слышала его.  
— Я ведь так ждала, что ты сделаешь мне предложение. Мои родители пригласили вас на рождественскую вечеринку… Ты помнишь?  
Том не решился признаться, что не помнит. Хотя… Ведь и правда — он собирался, готовился. Даже к ювелиру в Большом Хэнглтоне заглянул. А за неделю до грозившего стать судьбоносным вечера… женился и уехал в Лондон!  
  
— Так или иначе, все пошло по-другому, — развел руками Том. — Ты вышла замуж за Мячеголо… за Микки. Я влюбился в Меропу…  
— Влюбился?! — голос Сесилии зазвенел от злости. — Что же ты мне раньше об этом не сказал?  
— Ты не спрашивала, — пожал плечами Том.  
— Разве не ты называл ее «чертовой ведьмой»?  
— Так она и есть… — Том осекся. Конечно, большинство людей все равно сочтут его слова иносказанием или намеком на тяжелый характер Меропы, но все же… не стоит их с Томми подводить. Секретность — значит, секретность. — Это было давно.  
— Я считала, что ты к ней равнодушен, что живешь с ней только ради сына!  
  
Том повернулся к окну, притворившись, что ему очень интересно наблюдать за почтальоном, по одному бросавшим в ящик дома напротив толстую пачку писем. Все-таки большинство лиц злость уродует до неузнаваемости, и Сесилия не была исключением. Лучше уж запомнить ее прекрасной… или хотя бы милой.  
— Ты же всегда говорил только о нем! — продолжала меж тем она. — Что не можешь уехать, потому что не хочешь с ним расставаться, что…  
— Я живу с ней, — тихо сказал Том, — потому что не представляю, как жить без нее. Я пытался, правда. Хотел забыть, выбросить из головы, как будто и не было ничего. Не вышло. Знаешь… Я, пожалуй, даже не «влюбился». Я полюбил ее… чертову ведьму. Прости, я не должен был встречаться с тобой. Это было…  
— Ну, хватит, — уже не зло, а насмешливо перебила его Сесилия. Улыбнулась, и Том удивился, как быстро она сумела успокоиться. — Что ж, что было, то прошло. Ты прав: нечего оплакивать давно разлитое молоко. Лучше уж постараться не разлить кое-что другое. — Она отвернулась к столику; тихо хлопнула пробка, забулькало разливаемое по бокалам вино. — Предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы каждый из нас обрел заслуженное счастье!  
— Как за такое не выпить? — Том взял протянутый ему бокал.  
  
В комнате вдруг странно запахло. Очень странно. Откуда в гостиничном номере мог взяться запах седельной кожи?.. А прибитой первыми каплями дождя пыли?.. А главное — тех необычных, горьковатых духов, которые Меропа давным-давно привезла из Лондона?


	37. Барьеры

_Август, 1934_  
  
Таким рассерженным Меропа не видела Тома давно. Честно говоря, она вообще не могла вспомнить, когда его таким видела. Обиженным, недовольным, расстроенным — да. А тут… Дверью хлопнул — как только с петель не слетела. Подошел, склонился над ней, сидевшей в кресле, и рявкнул:  
— Черт возьми, ты не могла мне просто все объяснить?! Да что такого случилось? Почему тебе понадобилось срочно от меня избавиться, да еще таким идиотским способом? Что я тебе сделал?  
— Том, я не понимаю…  
— Может, ты хочешь развода? Да пожалуйста, под любым предлогом. Могу даже прогуляться по всей деревне с оленьими рогами на голове, раз уж свои не растут! Но, черт возьми, ты не могла просто сказать? Какого черта ты это сделала?!  
— Да что? — Меропа почти испугалась: может, он с ума сошел? Томас же рассказывал, что среди его родственников по матери…  
Том поставил — хорошо, что не швырнул — перед ней какой-то пузырек…  
  
Мерлин, не может этого быть! Где он его взял?  
  
— Откуда это у тебя?  
На мгновение он растерялся:  
— Я тебя хотел спросить, — ответил уже не так уверенно. Но тут же снова вспыхнул: — Хочешь сказать, это не твоя работа?  
  
Меропа взяла пузырек — нет, фиал, легко узнаваемый: из аптеки мадам Боббин, с инициалами мастера на донышке. Она догадывалась, что именно там увидит, но все-таки взглянула. Да, точно: «з-р М.Р.» «Зельевар — Меропа Риддл».  
  
— Работа — моя. В смысле, я изготовила это зелье, его неперсонифицированную основу. Но как оно оказалось у тебя?  
Том довольно долго вглядывался в ее лицо, будто искал там что-то. Ну что ж, ей скрывать нечего. А вот понять кое-что хотелось бы.  
— То есть, не ты дала это зелье Сесилии?  
— Что-о?! Вот же дрянь эта твоя…  
— Значит, не ты.  
Том с явным облегчением улыбнулся, но теперь уже Меропа была вне себя от бешенства:  
— Хочешь сказать, что эта мерзавка пыталась напоить тебя «Амортенцией»?  
— Кто бы говорил, — похоже, настроение Тома улучшалось с каждой секундой. Но Меропе было не до его дурацких шуток.  
— Нам запрещено продавать маглам зелья, это нарушение Статута!  
— Ты же сама его постоянно нарушаешь.  
— Неправда, я… В любом случае, стоит разобраться, кто продал его твоей любовнице.  
— Бывшей любовнице, дорогая. Встречаться с той, которая подливает тебе любовное зелье? Ну уж нет, я не настолько спятил.  
— Я понимаю. Рада, что в этот раз все обошлось.  
И снова прозвучало чуть холоднее, чем хотелось бы… Но что делать, если грусть или обиду она умела скрывать только за сухой, безукоризненной вежливостью? Неужели Том до сих пор не простил ее за такой же поступок? Ведь столько лет прошло, она пообещала никогда не давать ему никаких зелий и, главное, сдержала обещание!  
Том тоже стал серьезным:  
— В любом случае, дорогая, если вдруг решишь от меня избавиться…  
— Но как ты догадался, что это любовное зелье? — перебила его Меропа.  
— По запаху, само собой. Оно же пахло почти как то, что я в нашем лондонском доме нашел. Ну помнишь, то, испорченное?  
  
Она кивнула, порадовавшись тому, что он не стал его пить. Конечно, ее не волновало, что Том мог воспылать к Сесилии еще большими чувствами, чем теперь… Ладно, волновало! Но только потому, что именно ей — после того, как он, подхватив под ручку свою любовь, сбежит с ней куда-нибудь — придется объяснять сыну, куда снова подевался его папа. И не только поэтому, но на другую причину она давно обещала себе не обращать внимания.  
Хотя, если они с Сесилией окончательно расстались…  
Нет, этому все равно не перечеркнуть того, что Том увидел, зайдя после возвращения в дом Гонтов. А как он скривился, говоря: «…встречаться с той, которая подливает тебе любовное зелье?»  
«Значит, до сих пор противно вспоминать», — решила она, стараясь не поддаться вспыхнувшей вдруг надежде на то, что все у них еще может быть по-другому, по-настоящему. Тут же вспомнился их недавний поцелуй, которому Том, как ей показалось, даже обрадовался, но Меропа только отмахнулась: он был просто наваждением, сумасшествием после полета на крылатых конях, таким же ничего не значившим, как его пустое, легкомысленное «дорогая». Может, Том теперь всех девиц так называет?  
  
— Хотелось бы мне знать, кто здесь продает маглам зелья! — сердито сказала она. — А ты можешь не волноваться, — уже спокойней добавила. — Если захочу отсюда уйти — ты первым об этом узнаешь.  
  
* * *  
  
— То, что она не спит с нашим садовником, еще не значит, что она будет это делать с тобой, придурок, — усмехнулся Том, чокаясь бокалом с зеркалом. — Ну, за счастливое избавление от глупости, что ли?  
Взглянул на себя: полуразвязавшийся галстук висит удавкой, рубашка расстегнута, да и вообще вид… растрепанный и дурацкий, надо сказать, вид. Так ведь и денек выдался еще тот.  
  
Небо свидетель: он и правда собирался расстаться с Сесилией мирно. Надеялся, что их связь для нее не более чем развлечение; или способ насолить мужу, который, по ее словам, уделяет больше времени футболу, чем семье. Болван, конечно, что с него возьмешь. Но, черт возьми, это же не повод ни сбегать от него и детей, ни поить любовника приворотным зельем!  
Сначала Сесилия — в ответ на его просьбу отдать то, что она подлила ему в бокал — отнекивалась и делала вид, что не понимает, о чем речь. Потом, после его угрозы позвонить в полицию…  
  
~/~/~  
— …И скажу, что ты пыталась меня отравить.  
— Тебе никто не поверит! И… это вовсе не яд, я бы никогда такого не сделала! Эта… женщина мне обещала, что ты всего лишь… — и прикусила губу, будто стараясь не наговорить лишнего.  
— «Всего лишь» что? Ну же, Сесилия! Что я должен был сделать? Расскажешь сейчас мне, или в участке констеблю? Да и Микки наверняка будет интересно.  
При упоминании о муже Сесилия вздрогнула.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь! Тебе самому не нужен скандал, ты же у нас теперь примерный супруг, да?  
— Хочешь проверить?  
Этого Сесилия не захотела: то ли словам поверила, то ли выражению лица.  
— Какая же ты сволочь, Риддл! — она достала из сумки и протянула ему пузырек.  
Повертел в пальцах: похож на тот, что когда-то валялся в столе в их с Меропой комнате, но намного меньше. Открыл, понюхал — да, кажется оно, зелье то чертово. Взглянул на донышко и… О том, что среди колдунов может быть еще кто-то с инициалами «М. Р.», даже не задумался. Сразу решил, что его жена — и это после месяцев совместной работы, сумасшедшего дня отправки сумок, их полета на крылатых конях, после которого сама же его поцеловала! — вдруг ни с того ни с сего решила от него избавиться!  
Вспомнил, как испуганно взвизгнула Сесилия, когда он, сжимая в кулаке злосчастное зелье, направился к двери. Как побледнела Меропа, когда он ворвался к ней.  
~/~/~  
  
— Значит, никогда не теряешь хладнокровия, ковбой? — спросил у своего отражения. Оно в ответ икнуло и отсалютовало бокалом. Вторым за сегодня… и последним. Не хватало еще надраться — только потому, что любовница оказалась идиоткой, а жена по-прежнему держится с ним, как с чужим. А хладнокровия он и правда обычно не терял. Даже тогда, в хижине Гонтов, сумел удержаться и не пристрелить Морфина; а ведь так хотелось! Чуть выше ствол — и на осколки разлетелась бы не палочка этого мерзавца, а голова. Остановила только мысль — нет, не мысль, для нее времени не было — а так, ощущение: что Меропа вряд ли простит убийцу своего брата.  
  
Что ж его сегодня так развезло? Подумаешь, чертова ведьма в очередной раз (очень вежливо, само собой!) послала его подальше!  
Нет, а правда: с чего он взял, что Меропа бросится в его объятия, стоит ему порвать с Сесилией? И почему решил, что раз она не с Фрэнком, то у нее вообще никого нет? Куда-то же она исчезает то и дело, даже прислуга ничего не знает? Может, ее новый избранник просто не из тех, кого ей подобные называют «маглами», а тоже колдун?  
Том решил, что не удивился бы такому: достаточно вспомнить, с каким восхищением смотрел на нее муж Иззи, Рэнделл, когда Меропа рассказывала — подумать только! — о партии обычных, ни капли не волшебных сумок.  
  
А когда она получила его подарок? Ей же и в голову не пришло, что его мог подарить он, Том. Но ведь на кого-то она подумала. И тот тип, конечно, «настоящий волшебник», а не «глупый магл».  
Но даже если магл, то наверняка без «кошмарного акцента» и преступного прошлого. Вон, как этот…  
Том перевел взгляд на стену, где с недавних пор красовалась одна очень неплохая — насколько он в этом понимал — картина.  
Но как Меропа могла?! С этим белобрысым?! Он же трус, болван и… трепло! Хотя — этого не отнять — трепло талантливое. Это же надо — так ухватить самую суть!  
  
— За тебя, ведьма! — Том чокнулся уже с картиной. — Кого бы ты ни выбрала — будь счастлива! А если этот тип окажется сволочью — я его убью.  
Ладно, хватит стоять тут и жалеть себя. Может, муж из него и фальшивый, зато отец точно настоящий. А значит, надо привести себя в порядок и идти в комнату Томми, где его уже заждался «важный разговор».  
  
* * *  
  
— Что значит «я не буду ходить в эти дурацкие классы?»  
  
Том удивленно взглянул на Меропу. Что именно ей непонятно? Кажется, их сын ясно сказал, что не хочет туда, а хочет в начальную школу Большого Хэнглтона, в которую ходят все его друзья. А в этих «подготовительных классах для юных волшебников» у него знакомый только один, да и с тем отношения далеко не дружеские.  
  
— Зачем ему туда ходить? По-моему, до сих пор мы сами справлялись с его обучением.  
— А как же?.. Ладно, читать и писать он умеет, считать тоже… А полеты на метле? А квиддич?  
— Этому в Хогвартсе учат, — сказал Томми.  
— Но там не учат контролировать стихийную магию!  
— Он и это чуть ли не с рождения умеет, — поддержал сына Том. — И не стихийную — тоже.  
  
Томми взял со стола один из свитков пергамента, которые там разложила Меропа. Спрятался за ним, притворившись, что читает, и украдкой подмигнул отцу.  
— И хватит переглядываться! — Все-таки заметила. — Еще там изучают историю магического мира.  
— Наверняка в виде глупых сказочек для детей, — усмехнулся Том. — С бедными сиротками, тьфу, юными волшебниками, злыми маглами и моралью высотой с башни Хэмилтон-Холла. Пусть лучше летом перед школой что-нибудь умное почитает, вроде твоего учебника.  
— Перед школой, как же! — кипятилась Меропа. — Если будешь ему во всем потакать — он потом и в Хогвартс ехать не захочет!  
— Значит, не поедет, — спокойно сказал Том.  
— Что-о?!  
Он едва сдержал улыбку, увидев, как у них обоих вытянулись лица.  
— Ты ведь туда не ходила? А научилась всему. И твой брат не ходил, но тоже, как я заметил, кое-что умел. И отец…  
— Да, но мне было трудно…  
— И Томми, если решит все постигать самостоятельно, будет трудно. Но это будет его выбор, понимаешь?  
— Не, пап, ты что? В Хогвартс я поеду, — сказал Томми. И, уже матери: — А в те классы — нет. Мама, ну как ты не понимаешь? Туда же не все волшебники ходят, а только некоторые. А остальные то же самое потом в Хогвартсе учат, ну и они — второй раз повторяют. Я так не хочу.  
— И чего же ты хочешь? — все еще сердито спросила Меропа.  
— Преимущества, — тихо и серьезно ответил сын.  
  
* * *  
  
Отец Берд — а именно к нему Меропа решила обратиться с вопросом, не знает ли он, кто здесь, в их краях, нарушает Статут — улыбнулся:  
— Миссис Риддл, вы все время забываете, что я все-таки священник. И должен соблюдать тайну исповеди. Так что, если бы мне кто-то и признался в том, что продал местной жительнице любовное зелье, я бы не назвал вам его… или ее имени.  
— Да кто вам признается-то? Колдуны и ведьмы не ходят на исповедь!  
— Не ходят, — подтвердил он. — Они только в гости заглядывают, зелье какое-нибудь сварить… — И уже серьезнее добавил: — К сожалению, у меня нет никаких предположений. Даже представить себе не могу, чтобы среди моих прихожан или просто знакомых оказался еще один волшебник. Сказать по правде, я бы и вас никогда не заподозрил, если бы не встреча сами знаете, с кем. — Он указал на стену, на которой не было ничего, кроме слишком громко тикавших ходиков. Зато за ней, чуть меньше мили через поле и лес…  
  
Меропа вздохнула: он прав. Это в сказках у ведьм обязательно нос крючком, косые глаза и узловатые пальцы с длинными, загнутыми книзу ногтями. А на самом деле маги и маглы ничем друг от друга не отличаются. Как правильно сказал отец Берд, даже ее — с ее то ужасным носом! — ведьмой называли разве что за вздорный (по мнению их работников, конечно) характер. И одевались все примерно одинаково — если не считать ничего не знавших о магловской моде чистокровных, да и тех обычно принимали за актеров, бродяг или чудаков. Но тогда получалось, что любой из тех, с кем она встречалась или разговаривала, мог оказаться ведьмой или колдуном? И сколько их вообще живет неподалеку?  
  
— Можете поискать через министерство магии, если захотите, — сказал отец Берд. — Если она… или он подключал камин к общей сети, в Отделе магических перемещений должен быть адрес. Хотя наш торговец зельями может оказаться не волшебником, а кем-то вроде меня — сквибом, не утратившим связей с родственниками.  
— Я все-таки попробую поискать, — решила Меропа и снова склонилась над котлом: пора было добавлять волосы сирен.  
  
Как же все-таки хорошо, что отец Берд до сих пор позволял ей варить зелья у него дома! Пара часов над котлом — и неприятности будто уменьшаются, тускнеют, а трудности перестают казаться непреодолимыми. А еще больше радует десяток-другой галлеонов, появляющийся на ее счету в Гринготтсе после каждого визита в аптеку мадам Боббин. Кстати, а если у нее спросить, кто именно купил это зелье? Хотя всех покупателей разве запомнишь, особенно перед праздниками?  
  
Впрочем, по дороге домой решимости у Меропы поубавилось. Что она скажет в министерстве? Что красавица-магла, у которой она когда-то увела «почти жениха», напоив того любовным зельем, теперь пыталась увести у нее «почти бывшего» мужа, подсунув ему… ею же сваренное любовное зелье! Да ее там на смех поднимут. Нет-нет, хватит с нее расследований. Ведь даже если она выяснит, кто именно продал Сесилии «Амортенцию» — что будет с ним делать? Сообщит в аврорат? А если это кто-нибудь из знакомых — хоть та же Мэгги? Или кто-то вроде ее мамы, у кого нет другого способа прокормить семью: маленьких детей и мужа, которому гонор потомка Слизерина не позволял палец о палец ударить? Нет, не будет она никого искать. Тем более, до сих этот человек не причинил кому-нибудь серьезного вреда.  
  
* * *  
  
Уильям подъехал к воротам первым, нетерпеливо оглянулся: где вы там? И, похоже, удивился, увидев, что Том даже не садился на лошадь.  
— Поворачивай-ка обратно. Пришла пора учиться прыгать через барьер.  
И снова Уильям до побелевших пальцев сжал повод… давненько же он этого не делал.  
— Я… н-не могу.  
— Уильям, это единственное, что ты еще не освоил. Вернее, как я понимаю, не вспомнил — из того, что когда-то умел. Осталась неделя, и если мы не начнем сейчас…  
— Нет!  
Знал бы он, до чего сейчас был похож на мать!  
— Да. Я твой тренер, и ты обязан мне подчиняться! Впрочем, можешь сперва раз-другой упасть в обморок.  
  
Том почти с удовольствием смотрел, как Уильям в гневе стиснул зубы, прищурился, собираясь, видимо, выдать гневную тираду. И как почти моментально сумел взять себя в руки.  
— А он будет высоким, этот барьер? — спросил вроде бы небрежно.  
  
Том подошел к забору — не слишком высокому, всего по грудь. Но, кажется, Уильям решил, что через него и будет прыгать: вон, снова напрягся. Том подергал одну за другой несколько досок — одна поддалась, и он осторожно снял ее с разболтавшихся гвоздей. Уложил поперек дорожки:  
— Вот таким и будет.  
— Мистер Риддл, вы… издеваетесь?! Да через нее проще перешагнуть!  
— Самом собой, перешагнуть проще. Но ты должен заставить Соломона прыгнуть. Должен заставить себя приказать ему прыгнуть, — пояснил. — Так понятнее?  
— Кажется, да, — неуверенно кивнул Уильям.  
  
Заставлял он себя и Соломона с тем же упорством, с каким в первый день пытался сесть на него. И — тоже как тогда — безрезультатно. Добегая до пересекавшей дорожку доски, конь или перешагивал через нее, точно не заметив, или, если Уильям был слишком настойчив, шарахался в сторону. Сначала Том считал круги — так, на память — потом сбился.  
  
Томми, лежавший на стоге сена с книгой, вдруг поднялся. Взял со стены уздечку и пошел в денник к Магнуму. Вышли они уже вдвоем, и Том подошел поближе: помочь с седлом.  
— Далеко собрался? — тихо спросил сына.  
— Не мешай, — отмахнулся тот.  
  
Когда Уильям зашел на очередной круг, Томми подъехал, встал рядом.  
— А ну-ка, давай вместе.  
— Это еще зачем?  
— Тебе жалко, что ли?  
На этот вопрос Уильям не нашел, что ответить.  
  
Тронулись они, точно на скачках, одновременно. Но если там каждый из всадников стремился бы вырваться вперед, то здесь… Кажется, Том понял, что задумал его сын. Но вот получится ли у него?  
Пока получалось: более смирный, «ведомый» Соломон быстро подстроился под шаг Магнума — как если бы их вдвоем запрягли в одну повозку.  
Вот они прошли поворот…  
Вот осталось всего ничего…  
Томми, послав Магнума вперед, пригнулся — и Уильям, видимо, машинально, сделал тоже самое… Магнум легко перескочил через доску — и Соломон тоже.  
— Получилось! — хором завопили мальчишки. Но Том не позволил им расслабляться:  
— Еще раз!  
  
На этот раз Томми с Магнумом чуть отстали, но Соломон все равно прыгнул — к огромной радости своего седока.  
  
На третий раз Уильям поехал один…  
— Ура-а-а! — забыв про сдержанность, заорал он, приземлившись по другую сторону доски.  
— Может, теперь поднимем ее немного? — предложил Том. Уильям, чуть помедлив, кивнул.  
— Три дюйма? — удивленно спросил Томми, когда Уильям отъехал подальше. — Мне ты в первый раз на полфута поднимал!  
— А ему и так хватит.  
К счастью, Соломон будто не заметил, что доска теперь лежит на двух кирпичах.  
  
На полфута барьер подняли к концу урока — только чтобы Уильям попробовал. Получится — хорошо, нет — и не надо, у них еще неделя впереди.  
Получилось. Том уже собирался объявить, что сегодняшнее занятие окончено, как Уильям повернулся к нему:  
— Мистер Риддл! А… на фут можно поднять?  
— Нельзя, — отрезал Том. — Ты еще завтра через этот попрыгай, а когда почувствуешь себя увереннее…  
— Пожалуйста! — голос Уильяма дрожал от волнения. — Мне очень, очень нужно!  
  
Конечно, Том не так хорошо различал интонации, как Меропа, но когда стоило выполнить просьбу — независимо от того, что об этом думаешь и к чему оно может привести — угадывал безошибочно. И сейчас был тот самый случай.  
  
Он поставил кирпичи вертикально, сверху осторожно положил доску. Почти фут.  
— Вперед! — скомандовал…  
И тут же пожалел об этом.  
Какого черта он поддался на уговоры этого мальчишки? «Нужно» ему, видите ли! Неужели побоялся, что до завтра его энтузиазм пройдет? И черт бы с ним — в таких делах куда важней постоянная, ежедневная работа над собой, а не «хочу — не хочу», «буду — не буду».  
  
Соломон доскакал до поворота…  
Господи, да этому лошадиному старцу… сколько ему уже? А если у него просто не хватит сил взять барьер? Даже такой высоты? Хорошо, если только собьет планку; а если споткнется, упадет, подминая под себя седока? Черт, а ведь наверняка именно это и случилось когда-то! И наверняка с такой же высоты барьером — не зря Уильям так настаивал! Хочет разом избавиться от всех страхов, глупец! И не понимает, что если что-то пойдет не так…  
Пять ярдов до барьера…  
Три…  
Том закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как все, чего он за это время добился, пойдет прахом.  
  
Очнулся от воплей мальчишек:  
— Я это сделал, мистер Риддл! Я сумел!  
— Ты молодец, Билли!  
— Я справился, правда!  
— Папа, вы оба молодцы! И Салли тоже!  
Томми повис у него на шее, Уильям обнимал Соломона: «Ты лучший конь в мире!»  
В горле вдруг ком встал, не вздохнуть. Том усмехнулся: что-то он стал слишком чувствительным — то ли стареет, то ли из-за слишком… сравнительно спокойной жизни. Чтобы совсем уж не расклеиться, приказал мальчишкам расседлать лошадей. Сказал Уильяму (будто случайно назвав его «Билли», а тот и не заметил), что ждет его завтра в обычное время. И вышел во двор.  
  
Леди Марджори стояла, прислонившись к столбику навеса для автомобилей.  
Заметив его, вытерла глаза. Она что, плакала? Она?!  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Риддл, — по крайней мере, голос звучал совершенно спокойно. — Как некстати поднялся ветер! Дым прямо в глаза. — Помахала рукой с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой и тут же затушила ее.  
Том сочувственно кивнул, подумав про себя: «Какой там дым от этих дамских фитюлек?» Да и ветра здесь, за стеной, почти не чувствовалось.  
— Я очень благодарна вам за помощь. Уже и не верилось, что Робби когда-нибудь снова сядет на лошадь.  
— Он ведь с нее когда-то упал?  
Она кивнула.  
— Да… в пять лет. Довольно неудачно. Запутался в стремени, лошадь испугалась, стала метаться по крытому манежу, несколько раз ударила его о стену…  
Миледи помотала головой, отгоняя кошмарное видение.  
— Первые сутки мы боялись, что Робби вообще не очнется. Потом… синяки и переломы зажили, но вот эти его страхи… Не представляю, как вам удалось, мистер Риддл.  
«Это не мне», — подумал Том, но вслух только спросил:  
— Вы называете его «Робби»?  
— Только когда он не слышит.  
Она снова встряхнула головой, но теперь будто сбрасывая некстати накрывшую ее сентиментальность.  
— Так сколько я вам должна?  
Том назвал сумму. Леди Марджори присвистнула:  
— Ого! Похоже, у нас с вами разные представления о «разумных пределах»...  
— Хотите поторговаться?  
Марджори едва заметно поджала губы, но тут же улыбнулась:  
— Не волнуйтесь, я сдержу обещание.  
  
* * *  
  
— Дорогая! — Том ворвался в кабинет — счастливый, сияющий. — Ты не представляешь, что я только что сделал! Это изменит всю нашу жизнь!  
Меропа в один миг успела представить себе сразу несколько вариантов, от «мы с тобой разводимся» до «я открыл у себя магические способности». Но все равно удивилась, услышав:  
— Я купил конюшню мистера Брокстона!  
  
Да, такого она действительно не представляла!  
  
— Но… зачем?  
Мерлин, неужели им мало фабрики? Вот уж точно — это изменит всю их жизнь! Теперь она вообще перестанет поднимать голову от котла: это рабочим можно, пусть и с риском вызвать недовольство, задержать или снизить зарплату. А кони хотят есть каждый день.  
  
— Собираюсь открыть там школу верховой езды. И не только… А ты еще спрашивала, почему не стоит совсем прекращать делать седла с уздечками? Нам самим же и пригодятся! А кое-что можно будет и туристам продавать.  
  
Том рассказывал, Меропа недоверчиво слушала, с каждым словом все больше подозревая, что он все-таки свихнулся. Какие туристы, какие прогулки верхом вокруг озера?!  
  
— А что такого? В Черрил же толпами едут. Так почему не к нам?  
— Черрил построен еще римлянами, у него история… И знаменитые стены, отделяющие старинную часть от современной...  
— И зоопарк, — усмехнулся Том, но она только рукой махнула. А может, все-таки вызвать доктора Гейбла, пусть хоть температуру померяет? Или что там у маглов вместо диагностических заклинаний? — Зато у нас здесь красиво. Лес, озеро. А какие закаты — ты же сама видела.  
С этим можно было согласиться — природа в их краях действительно прекрасная. Но неужели люди поедут из Ливерпуля, Манчестера, а то и Лондона, чтобы на это посмотреть? Хотя… на месте любого из лондонцев она предпочла бы золото здешних лесов мелкому дождю и туману, который кажется еще более унылым среди серых домов.  
  
— Конечно, кое-что придется изменить, обустроить… — не переставал фантазировать Том. — Подремонтируем старую мельницу, придумаем ей какую-нибудь легенду — у каждого древнего сарая должна быть своя история… А Хэмилтон-Холл превратим в романтичные развалины…  
— Ты вообще с ума сошел?! Да кто тебе позволит?..  
Том расхохотался — громко, заразительно; Меропа даже злиться на него почти перестала.  
— Ой, не могу! Каждый раз забываю, что ты шуток не понимаешь! Ну ладно, не дуйся. Что еще не так?  
— Все равно не представляю, что найдется много желающих добираться сюда на такси из Вильямс Оранж. А станции в Большом Хэнглтоне нет и не будет — Стивенсу в жизни не докажешь, что она там нужна.  
— Значит, пора подумать, а нужен ли в окружном самоуправлении мистер Стивенс, — твердо сказал Том. — Или Малому Хэнглтону пора выдвинуть своего представителя. Которого местные хорошо знают, уважают и, наверное, даже любят. И которому не наплевать на эти края и тех, кто здесь живет.  
— И кого же ты предлагаешь? — спросила, не особо надеясь на ответ. Вильямса? Этот чего угодно добьется. Но ведь он и начальную школу не закончил; читает, вечно запинаясь, пишет с ошибками. Амбрустера? Слишком уж он добрый и слабохарактерный. Или, может быть, Томаса Риддла? Нет, его многие недолюбливают…  
— Себя. Хозяина этих мест. Владельца «Риддлс Эйкерс» — так я собираюсь это назвать… Известного и уважаемого — ну, хотя бы Вильямсом и компанией — человека.  
  
И зря он говорил, что Меропа не понимает шуток. Просто они не казались ей смешными, но явную нелепость она с правдой не перепутала бы.  
— Ты ведь снова шутишь, да? — уточнила на всякий случай.  
— Увы, нет. Сейчас я совершенно, невероятно серьезен.  
  
Потом он объяснял, что обдумывал эту странную идею уже давно — еще когда они сначала вели переговоры с профсоюзом, потом доставляли товар в Манчестер. И сейчас уверен, что все получится.  
— Но мне все равно будет нужна твоя помощь. Не откажешь?  
И что ему от нее надо? Может, то же, что и Хоупу когда-то? Научить его говорить по-английски, а не на этом дурацком местном наречии?  
— Чтобы от меня здесь все шарахались? — рассмеялся он в ответ на ее предположение. — Нет уж, со своим «ужасным выговором» я сам как-нибудь разберусь.  
— Но зачем тебе тогда я?  
— Не знаю пока. Но… Я точно уверен, что если вдруг сделаю какую-нибудь глупость — ты мне об этом скажешь. И просто будь рядом, хорошо?  
— Конечно, я буду, — кивнула она. — Мы же заключили договор — во всем помогать друг другу.  
— Ах да, конечно, — Том на секунду помрачнел, но потом снова улыбнулся. — Наш замечательный договор… И как мы без него раньше жили?  
  
* * *  
  
До сих пор в комнату Тома Меропа не заходила. Сначала он ее знать не желал, потом они как-то вполне естественно переместились в общую спальню, где Меропа и осталась после того, как он уехал. А после возвращения не было повода — зачем заходить к чужому, по сути, мужчине? Разве что он сам позовет, попросит помочь с речью — первой, с которой хочет выступить на их фабрике еще до сбора необходимых подписей.  
  
Мерлин, и зачем она это делает, а не требует, призвав в помощники Томаса, отказаться от безумных идей и проектов? А еще лучше — продать конюшню бывшему владельцу, пусть даже доплатив немного — только бы он согласился ее обратно взять. Томас, кстати, о планах сына на будущее тоже отозвался: «Совсем ты, дружок, спятил!» Только Меропа в его тоне не нашла и капли осуждения — зато гордости за «спятившего» там было хоть отбавляй. И Мэри сына поддержала: «Наконец-то ты повзрослел, нашел себе настоящее дело».  
Так может, Меропа просто на воду дует? Или это одной тяжело со всем справляться, а если ношу разделить — легче будет?  
  
Взглянула на часы: полдвенадцатого. Может, уже поздно? Она и не собиралась к нему в этот вечер, уверенная, что провозится с зельем не меньше, чем до часа ночи. Но мадам Боббин вдруг срочно понадобилось успокоительное, а с ним работы меньше, чем с запланированным на сегодня зельем внимания.  
«Никто не ложится в полдвенадцатого», — решила она и постучала в дверь.  
Заскрипела кровать… неужели все-таки спал? Том открыл… Нет, похоже, просто читал в постели. И теперь стоял перед ней в одном нижнем белье.  
Меропа с усилием отвела взгляд от его голой груди, прогоняя мысль: «А раньше этого шрама на плече не было».  
— Я не вовремя, да?  
— Нет-нет, заходи. Если, конечно, не боишься, — зачем-то добавил.  
— Я? — тут же вскинулась Меропа. — Боюсь? Магла в подштанниках?!  
Шагнула через порог и тут же снова застыла, упершись взглядом в стену.  
— Это… откуда это у тебя? — потрясенно спросила.  
  
С висевшей там картины на нее смотрела… она сама. Да нет же, не она! У нее нос, конечно, не как у греческой статуи, но и не крючком! А эти косые глаза! Меропа даже поискала взглядом зеркало, проверить: не начала ли она снова косить? Помнится, доктор сразу после операции предупреждал, что нужно беречь голову от травм. А ведь Морфин тогда ударил ее довольно сильно. Но зеркало нашлось только на дальней стене, не разглядеть ничего, и она снова вернулась к картине.  
Нет, это все-таки не она… По крайней мере, такие обноски она не надевала, даже когда жила с отцом. Вон, на плече разлохматилось, точно бахрома… Нет, не может быть! Это же точь-в-точь как бахрома на ее «коктейльном платье»! Черном, лондонском! Просто ведьма на картине была одета в болотно-зеленое, вот она и не узнала сперва.  
  
— А-а, это! — ответил, наконец-то, на ее вопрос Том. — Картина одного местного художника. Уверял, что рисовал по памяти… Правда, потом — немного выпив — признался, что воспоминания у него… более, чем приятные.  
— Я сама не понимаю, что на меня нашло! — с жаром начала Меропа, но тут же осеклась: зачем она сейчас-то оправдывается? Ему наверняка и раньше до нее дела не было, а уж после всего, что произошло с тех пор… Вон, улыбнулся небрежно, кивнул:  
— С кем не бывает. Ну что, начнем? Надеюсь, ты не против присесть на кровать — стола у меня здесь давно нет, с тех пор, как школу закончил. А идти в кабинет не хочется. Обещаю свято блюсти наш договор.  
Она согласилась — и со сменой темы разговора, и с тем, чтобы присесть на краешек его кровати — само собой, как можно дальше от него.  
  
Слушала, как Том читает ей всю эту чушь… то есть, речь. Помнится, речи Хоупа были совсем другими — серьезными, похожими на статьи в газетах. А у Тома… Он что, не видит разницы между болтовней на крыльце паба и тем, как стоит говорить с избирателями?  
Она пыталась объяснять, что он все делает не так, неправильно. Том посмеивался:  
— Дорогая, я же собираюсь разговаривать с обычными, простыми людьми. Которых не учили профессора из Оксфорда. И хочу, чтобы они меня понимали.  
— Но это же не значит, что надо подстраиваться под них, вести себя, как они, говорить их словами! — кипятилась она.  
  
Нарисованная Меропа смотрела куда-то в сторону, делая вид, что ей безразлично все, что происходит в комнате, и все больше раздражала Меропу настоящую. Когда Тиберий сказал, что хочет ее нарисовать, она надеялась, что это будет… красиво. Все картины, которые она до сих пор видела, были красивыми! А тут… И как он только додумался изобразить ее такой?! Уродливой, а главное, надменной и самоуверенной… ведьмой.  
«Настоящая “наследница Слизерина”, — вздохнула Меропа, снова взглянув на портрет. — Не то что я».  
  
Нет, она, конечно, тоже ведьма, но... Даже представлять не хотелось, что сказал бы ее великий предок, узнав, сколько сил у нее отнимает управление... магловской фабрикой! А еще — кого она считает своей семьей и кого любит.  
  
* * *  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал ей Том, прощаясь. Меропа только дернула плечом: вот уж точно «не за что». Сначала смеется над ее советами и предложениями, утверждает, что все знает лучше, а потом благодарит. — За то, что пришла. Что высказала все, что думаешь — после этого уже не страшно выступать даже перед стаей голодных тигров… или журналистами из местных газет.  
Можно подумать, он раньше чего-то боялся! Бестолковый, самоуверенный… Или боялся?  
  
Она снова взглянула на портрет.  
— Снял бы ты эту… «Картину местного художника», — пробормотала, мысленно пожелав самому художнику прикусить язык. Вот что он Тому выболтал? Хорошо, если только про их поцелуй рассказал, а если еще и придумал что-нибудь?  
— Ни за что. Она мне нравится.  
— Значит, у тебя еще и отвратительный вкус! — буркнула Меропа. Собралась уже выйти в коридор, но Том ее остановил:  
— Давно хотел спросить… Куда ты все время исчезаешь — то на час, то больше?  
Объяснила, что аппарирует в Лэйкхилл, в дом отца Берда — там она сейчас варит зелья. На вопрос, почему не дома, ответила, что здесь слишком много любопытных глаз. Одна Лиззи чего стоит! Что знает она — на следующий день знает вся деревня. И ведь у нее, как у горничной, есть ключи от всех комнат. А если запирать магией — придется отказываться от изготовления тех зелий, которые не сочетаются с заклинаниями.  
— Так просунь через дверные ручки швабру, никто не сможет открыть даже с ключом, — посоветовал Том. — А в замочную скважину замазки натолкай, и видно ничего не будет. Тебе ведь необязательно самой через дверь заходить?  
— Нет. Конечно же, нет, — сказала она и тихо добавила: — Ну ты и… То есть, спасибо.  
  
* * *  
  
В этот вечер она еще долго не могла заснуть. Ворочалась в кровати, перебирала в памяти подробности их с Томом разговора. Да и не только разговора. Этот дурацкий портрет — зачем он ему? «Мне нравится». Что может нравиться в ведьме?  
Хотя… Что-то в ней было, в этой ненастоящей, придуманной Тиберием Стивенсом Меропе. Что-то притягательное, завораживающее. Интересно, о чем Том думает, когда смотрит на нее?  
  
Вспоминала его речь — неправильную и какую-то бестолковую, точь-в-точь как его совет. «Просунь через дверные ручки швабру», подумать только! Никакой сложной системы маскирующих друг друга заклинаний — как наверняка бы предложила Белль, обратись Меропа к ней за помощью. Все-таки маглы до невозможности странно мыслят! Может, поэтому она их часто не понимает? Или это не все маглы, а только Том? Но его она тоже не всегда понимает.  
  
Так или иначе, будет здорово, если все сработает — и его речь, и совет. Будет намного легче варить зелья прямо здесь, дома. Раз уж в дом Гонтов она больше никогда не решится зайти.


	38. Выстрел

_Сентябрь, 1934 г._

В начале сентября Томми пошел в школу. Магловскую, вернее, «Смешанную начальную школу Большого Хэнглтона». В отличие от нескольких подобных в Вильямс Оранж, да и большинства других школ в их округе, там мальчики учились вместе с девочками — прямо как в Хогвартсе, — что немного примирило Меропу с выбором сына.

В первый день проснулся ни свет ни заря, быстро съел предложенный кухаркой завтрак, а потом еще час маялся у окна в гостиной, ожидая автобус. Том предложил подвезти его на машине — даже вместе с Кэти — но он только отмахнулся:  
— Может, в другой раз. Сегодня я хочу вместе со всеми.

Вернувшись, на расспросы всех домашних о новой школе ответил коротко: «Понравилось». Правда, ближе к вечеру признался, что уроки показались ему довольно скучными.  
— Зато во время перерыва было весело, — тут же добавил.

Том фыркнул в кулак, Мэри укоризненно покачала головой, а Томас сказал, что очень надеется, что школа простоит хотя бы до зимы.

* * *

Как Том и утверждал, ему легко удалось набрать нужное количество подписей. За последние месяцы местные жители его успели узнать, а многие и зауважали. Но как заручиться поддержкой тех, кто живет далеко от Малого Хэнглтона? Том возлагал большие надежды на ежегодную ярмарку, которая должна была начаться со дня на день. Меропа с ним соглашалась: на нее приезжают не только со всей округи, но даже из соседнего Уэльса.

И в деревне все готовились, только и разговоров было, что о самом главном событии в году. Дети копили монетки, чтобы сходить в цирк или покататься на карусели; лучшие хозяйки подбирали те самые рецепты, которые приведут в восторг жюри и навеки посрамят конкуренток; фермеры откармливали коров и поросят, а то и с ругательствами гонялись за чьей-нибудь любопытной козой, решившей полакомиться именно лучшим кочаном выставочной капусты.

Мэгги арендовала павильон для летнего кафе в самом оживленном месте и заказала Тиберию Стивенсу вывеску. Тот два вечера подряд сидел перед пабом. С одухотворенным лицом обмакивал кисть в краску и возил ею по дереву. В первый вечер он, как только стемнело, вернулся домой; во второй — сперва заглянул в паб, потом… нетрудно было предположить, куда именно, поскольку его машина так и простояла всю ночь на обочине. А на третий вечер в паб завернул Росси. До самой темноты они с Мэгги и Стивенсом развлекали деревенских выяснением отношений, а самые громкие ругательства долетали даже до открытого окна кабинета в Риддл-Хаусе.

Наутро Росси снова поселился на втором этаже паба, а вывеску пришлось заканчивать Томми с компанией. Получилось неплохо — название вполне можно было прочесть. А что касается виселицы (любовно вырисованной еще Стивенсом) и болтавшейся на ней фигурки, которую Меропа назвала «несколько длинноватым снеговиком», а Том — «гусеницей-инвалидом»… Впрочем, Кэти утверждала, что это — лучший друг знаменитого Робин Гуда, повешенный жестоким шерифом. Да, она уверена, что тот выглядел именно так. А что такого?

***

Если бы Томми еще забыл, что почти пригласил на ярмарку Лестрейнджей! Но разве он когда-нибудь что-то забывал? Оставалось только надеяться, что чистокровное магическое семейство не найдет ничего заманчивого в магловском гулянье.

В этот раз они отправились в Косой переулок вдвоем с сыном, а поговорить удалось только в очереди в окошко Гринготтса — все торопились.  
Рэнделл отказался сразу, сказав, что не любит шумных праздников. Белль сначала согласилась, но потом, узнав дату и что-то подсчитав, печально вздохнула:  
— Нет, ничего не выйдет. Я как раз уезжаю в родной город: старшая сестра, Клара, выходит замуж.  
Рэнделл не смог сдержать смешок:  
— Опя-ять? А может, все-таки съездишь на ярмарку? Твоя Клара каждый год замуж выходит.  
— И вовсе не каждый! — взвилась Белль. — Она уже три года… или все-таки два? Впрочем, я все равно не могу это пропустить — в нашей семье так не принято. А вот ярмарка как раз каждый год! — обрадованно вспомнила она. — Так что в следующий раз — обязательно.

Меропа уже готова была выразить сожаление и распрощаться, но Томми не отступал. Повернулся к Родду:  
— Вообще-то, ты можешь и один пойти. Мама и папа за тобой присмотрят. Если, конечно, не струсишь. Но я пойму, если откажешься — столько маглов вокруг, мало ли что может случиться!

Меропа мысленно ахнула: вот же маленький провокатор! Возможно, будь Родд немного постарше, то не поддался бы на такую примитивную уловку. А тут вспыхнул:  
— Главное, сам не струсь! — Повернулся к отцу: — Ты мне позволишь?  
— Если ты действительно этого хочешь.  
Кажется, только Меропа уловила секундную заминку, после которой Родд твердо ответил:  
— Хочу.  
И разрешение было получено.

* * *

Иногда Меропа вспоминала, как трудно ей было с Томом до его отъезда. Как приходилось подбирать слова, только бы не дать понять, что она считает его слишком глупым или слабым, только бы не обидеть. Теперь иногда и хотелось бы задеть, но не получалось. Хотя она все равно испугалась, однажды в сердцах назвав его «глупым маглом». Но Том так спокойно ответил: «От гнусной ведьмы слышу», что уже Меропе пришлось решать, обидеться или… улыбнуться, подводя черту под так и не случившейся ссорой.

После того вечера, когда они обсуждали его речь, они почти не расставались. Вместе ездили в Риддлс Эйкерс, где полным ходом шел ремонт, после которого еще крепкая, но старая и похожая на облезлый сарай конюшня должна была превратиться в нечто такое, что не стыдно показать даже столичным гостям.

Как ни надеялась Меропа, что ее знакомство с верховой ездой закончится после первой же прогулки, им с Кэсси пришлось понемногу привыкать друг к другу. К счастью, в присутствии Тома кобыла вела себя куда послушнее, а выезжать только вдвоем было намного приятнее, чем в большой компании.

На фабрику они теперь тоже ездили вместе. Меропа обсуждала новости с управляющим и проверяла его отчеты, а Том, на которого «все эти цифры» по-прежнему навевали скуку, бродил по цехам и совал нос во всё, отвлекая рабочих… вернее, «общаясь с избирателями». Те всегда были ему рады: с удовольствием откликались на просьбы показать, как делается то или другое; посмеивались, если у него с первой попытки не получалось, и восхищались даже скромными успехами.

* * *

А вечера они, пожелав спокойной ночи сыну, все так же проводили в комнате Тома. Вернее, в «его с ведьмой» комнате. Меропа почти привыкла к молчаливому присутствию своего двойника. Ведьма и ведьма… Уродливая, противная… но ведь Тому почему-то нравится? Ну так и пусть висит, на стене места хватит.

Зачастую к ним присоединялся Белти, почему-то сразу проникшийся симпатией к «главному хозяину», хоть тот совершенно не понимал парселтанга, а рассердившись на не в меру любопытного питона, мог пообещать и ремень из него сделать.  
— _Опять он про ремень?_ — неизвестно как угадав, обиженно шипел Белти. — _Нехорош-ш-шо!_ — И с видом «обидели бедную змейку!» сползал с разложенных по полу записей Тома, размазывая невысохшие чернила и кое-где разрывая тонкую бумагу.

Иногда Меропа заглядывала к мужу не просто так, а помочь подготовиться к очередному выступлению. Ведь если с рабочими еще можно было положиться на личное обаяние, то людям их круга требовалось показать, что такой молодой кандидат — не мальчишка с ветром в голове, а серьезный предприниматель, способный многое сделать для процветания их края. И Меропа, как в тот день, когда объясняла Стивенсу-старшему, почему необходим автобус до Малого Хэнглтона, теперь подыскивала доказательства, что железнодорожная станция в Большом будет выгодна для всех.  
Но даже когда Тому помощи не требовалось, она приходила и сидела рядом. Он обдумывал, что еще можно делать для Риддлс Эйкерс, а Меропа читала или листала подаренный Белль «Справочник…».  
Устроен он был очень интересно, не похоже на другие магические книги. Сперва надо было выбрать любой из длинного списка симптомов, коснуться палочкой, и страницы с тихим шуршанием переворачивались, пока не открывались на нужной, со схемой. От основного симптома стрелочки вели к дополнительным, от них — к различным причинам заболевания. Иногда схемы заканчивались названием нужного заклинания или рецептом зелья, а иногда — мигающей красной надписью: «Срочно обратитесь в больницу Св. Мунго!»

В первый же день Том заинтересовался, что она там изучает, но маглоотталкивающие чары были не наложены на книгу (как накладывались на «Ежедневный пророк» или сообщения из министерства), а создавались вместе с ней, вплетались, встраивались в каждую страницу, так что снять их Меропа не могла. И Том, по его словам, видел только старинные миниатюры, на которых окруженные учениками лекари пользовали очередного страдальца, причем такими методами, которые вряд ли одобрил доктор Гейбл.

И справочники по зельям были ему недоступны, зато сам процесс приготовления восхищал так же, как до этого — отца Берда. И Меропе в присутствии Тома почему-то работалось лучше. Так же как ему (по его словам) рядом с ней «лучше думалось».

Как-то она, засидевшись в его комнате и почти задремав, склонила голову Тому на плечо. Он, не отрываясь от бумаг, обнял ее свободной рукой, но Меропа, опомнившись, поспешно отодвинулась, извинившись за свою неловкость. А потом отругала себя уже за глупость: и зачем было так шарахаться? Ну придвинулась слишком близко, ну обнял — что здесь такого? Они же партнеры и, кажется, уже давно друзья. Фрэнку она ведь позволяла себя обнимать?

Но от прикосновений Фрэнка не ёкало сердце и не сбивалось дыхание. Его не хотелось притянуть к себе и целовать, долго-долго, без конца. Вспоминая и узнавая заново губы, неровные кончики зубов (один, справа, чуть раздвоенный — так смешно и щекотно было проводить по нему языком) Удивляться шершавым к вечеру щекам (раньше, когда они спали вместе, Том брился два раза в день, теперь только по утрам). И морщинок в уголках глаз раньше не было, как и нестерпимого желания разгладить их дыханием и легкими, почти неощутимыми прикосновениями губ.

Нет-нет, лучше уж отодвинуться подальше, чтобы не вырвалось случайно глупое, ненужное: «Том, давай пошлем к черту этот договор! Я хочу проводить с тобой не только вечера, но и ночи! Я больше не могу без тебя!»

* * *

— Спокойной ночи, дорогая! — Том приоткрыл перед женой дверь, кивнул на прощание. Мелькнула мысль все-таки поцеловать, хотя бы руку, выдав это за простую вежливость. Нет, не стоит: надоело уже смотреть, как она меняется в лице.

Черт возьми, да что с ней такое? Из всех знакомых разве что от садовника не отпрыгивает, стоит ему шаг в ее сторону сделать. Наоборот: то за руки держатся, то он ее по плечу хлопнет, то она у него на шее повиснет. Раньше Том думал, что это оттого, что они любовники, а сейчас, кажется, понял, что все наоборот: Фрэнк, хоть и знал ее сто лет, хоть и носился вечно как с писаной торбой, уж точно не полез бы ей под юбку. Вот Меропа его и не боялась.

Неужели все из-за того, что сделал ее чокнутый братец? Но… не будет же она теперь до конца жизни обходить стороной любого мужчину? Или дело не в «любом», просто она именно его, «бывшего» мужа, не может терпеть? Так и не простила все, что было раньше: и с Сесилией, и с прочими?

Спросить, что ли? Может, и скажет правду — в последнее время она с ним не очень-то церемонилась. А может — если он, нарочно или нет, заденет, обидит ее — снова спрячется за обтекаемо-вежливым ответом. Лучше бы наорала, честное слово! Но нет — Меропа уже давно не дикарка из леса, а «ее величество». А такие не злятся, не теряют самообладания и не говорят неуместной, обидной правды. Если их, конечно, не вывести из себя… или не напоить.  
Может, попробовать? Только чтобы поговорить, узнать, что она на самом деле думает. И ничего более.

* * *

Рэнделл с сыном появились в их гостиной ровно в девять утра — Риддлы как раз закончили завтракать и Меропе под благовидным предлогом удалось отправить родителей наверх. А от Лиззи она, недолго думая, поставила отвлекающее заклинание.

— Не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо, — заверила Рэнделла, пока Родд с опаской косился на приползшего взглянуть на гостей Белти.  
— Можешь погладить, он не кусается, — разрешил Томми. — _Правда?_  
— _Не кус-с-са-аюс-с-сь. Тс-с-се-лико-ом с-с-съеда-аю_, — ответил нахальный змей. Впрочем, Родд и не рвался поближе знакомиться. От разговора Томми и Белти на парселтанге только поморщился. Меропе показалось, что он хотел что-то сказать, но взглянул на отца — и передумал.  
— Обещаю вернуть вашего мальчишку в целости и сохранности, — в свою очередь сказал Рэнделлу Том. — А теперь быстро все в машину, мы уже опаздываем!

* * *

На осенней ярмарке Меропа была только один раз, и то по делу: несколько лет назад они, не представляя, как еще расширить рынок сбыта, арендовали там палатку, и целый день рассказывали всем проходящим мимо, какой прекрасный у них товар. Меропа провела там час, подменяя отлучившегося пообедать Амбрустера, и за это время успела возненавидеть это глупое мероприятие. Шумно, воняет едой, потом, навозом; множество народу ходит… а то и бегает мимо, и все постоянно орут. Как будто, стоило им оказаться за окружавшей ярмарочную площадь оградой, нормальные голоса пропадали, сменяясь воплями призывающего самку быка.

Она была уверена, что больше ноги ее не будет в этом аду, но… Тому и правда стоило там появиться. А она обещала во всем его поддерживать, как бы трудно или неприятно это ни было. Он же помогал ей с фабрикой?

* * *

По лицу Родда трудно было понять, понравилась ли ему первая в жизни поездка в автомобиле. Сидел, отвернувшись к окну, помалкивал. Но на просьбу Меропы: быть осторожным и не отходить от них ни на шаг, кивнул и сказал, что именно это собирался делать.

И ведь наверняка так и хотел поступить… пока не появилась Кэти Джонс. А она точно из-под земли выросла, стоило им шагнуть за ворота. Схватила обоих мальчишек за руки, заверещала:  
— Там верблюда показывают! Настоящего! С горбами! Бегом смотреть!  
И они, вместо того, чтобы — как подобает детям из хороших семей — возмутиться и посоветовать нахалке вести себя приличней: поздороваться со взрослыми, попросить представить ей Родда, которого она видит впервые в жизни… рванули за ней. Бегом, само собой. Меропа и ахнуть не успела, как все трое затерялись в толпе.  
— Рэнделл меня убьет, — тихо сказала.  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Том. — Куда они отсюда денутся?  
Ну конечно. Куда денутся! Нет бы подумать, что вообще может случиться с тремя маленькими детьми в такой огромной толпе. Да еще когда один из них — чистокровных маг, не знающий о магловском мире вообще ничего, а другая — взбалмошная девчонка с вечной шлеёй под хвостом?  
— Проголодаются — найдутся, — уверил ее Том.  
Если бы он еще оказался прав!

* * *

Но на этом неприятности не закончились.

— Том! — До омерзения знакомый женский голос.  
Сесилия. Ее только не хватало. Но как эта дрянь, после всего, что она сделала, вообще смеет даже заговаривать с ним?!  
— Риддл! И ты здесь!  
— Привет, Шеппард, — Том пожал руку мужу своей бывшей. Коснулся губами ее пальцев…

Настроение Меропы, и без того не радужное, совсем испортилось.  
А с чего, кстати, она взяла, что эти двое расстались навсегда? Том рассердился на Сесилию из-за «Амортенции» и сказал, что знать ее теперь не хочет? Так он и Меропе когда-то такое говорил, а потом ничего — передумал. Возможно, будь она тогда не носатой косоглазой уродиной, которая и говорить нормально не умела, а изящной золотоволосой красавицей, передумал бы куда быстрее — не за год с лишним, а, скажем, за пару недель.  
И даже незачем притворяться, что ее их отношения не волнуют!  
Меропа глубоко вздохнула. Ладно, Мордред с ними обоими. Только бы Родд Лестрейндж нашелся. Ну, и остальные, само собой. И куда их пьяные докси унесли?

Совершенно неразличимые близнецы Шеппард орали и ссорились, отец их вяло разнимал. Их младшая, так же похожая на мать, как Томми — на отца, ныла, что ей жарко и жмут туфли, просилась на руки. Сесилия только отмахивалась от дочери, вцепившись в рукав Тома и рассказывая ему о какой-то выставке. Как ни в чем не бывало, вот же гадина! Или они все-таки?..

Меропа тихо закипала. Одинаково раздражали и нежный, воркующий голос Сесилии, и скулеж этой… как же ее зовут? До чего противный ребенок, их Томми никогда таким не был! Мерлин, ну что же делать?  
— А ко мне пойдешь? — предложила она и протянула руки девчонке. Та сперва уставилась на нее огромными синими гляделками, а потом кивнула и тут же залезла на руки. И — бывают же в жизни чудеса — наконец-то умолкла.  
И все умолкли.  
Сесилия закусила губу, но руку Тома не отпустила:  
— Так запомни: северный вход, четвертый павильон. Обязательно заходи!  
— Непременно, — Том выразительно посмотрел на Шеппарда-старшего, и тот, кажется, понял: забрал у Меропы свою дочь.  
— А ну, тихо! — зачем-то прикрикнул на почти успокоившихся мальчишек.  
— …Обязательно зайдем, посмотрим твою выставку. Но не сейчас — мы ведь только пришли. Правда, дорогая? — с этими словами Том обнял жену за талию, притянул к себе… что само по себе было из ряда вон выходящим.  
Какого черта он вообще делает?  
А когда он коснулся губами ее щеки, Меропа и вовсе дар речи потеряла от возмущения. У них же договор! И отошла бы в сторону, как всегда, но… Они сюда приехали не просто прогуляться, а «произвести впечатление». А кто будет голосовать за кандидата, который противен даже собственной жене? Да и назвать его объятия неприятными язык бы не повернулся.  
Если бы еще не мысль о том, что он это сделал только для того, чтобы вызвать ревность своей драгоценной Сесилии! Даже ее вытянувшаяся физиономия, даже то, что она моментально выпустила из своих цепких пальчиков рукав Тома, не обрадовали.

Мерлин, и почему она вообще согласилась поехать на ярмарку с этим болваном? А главное — с чужим ребенком, которого давно след простыл!  
«А если Родд испугается чего-то, и у него случится выброс магии? А если… Ладно, хватит себя накручивать, и так все плохо!»

Семейство Шеппард попрощалось и пошло дальше, туда, где продавали воздушные пироги, а Том, наконец, убрал руку с талии Меропы.  
Она едва справилась с желанием аппарировать отсюда прямо сейчас, на глазах сотен маглов, и будь что будет. Хорошая получилась прогулка, ничего не скажешь!  
— Том Риддл! — начала почти спокойно. — Будь добр в дальнейшем не распускать руки! — Надо же, как ни старалась сдерживаться, все равно прорвалась и обида, и злость; и правильно, а что он хотел? — Еще одна подобная выходка, и я…  
— Что, дорогая?  
Вот же нахал, ничем его не проймешь!  
— Я тебя отравлю!  
Он усмехнулся:  
— Ты обещала больше не поить меня никакими зельями. Так что, если это обещание все еще в силе… Оно же в силе, правда?  
Она машинально кивнула.  
— Значит, я в полной безопасности.  
— В мире, где маглы, — Меропа подчеркнула это слово, — давно используют мышьяк? Даже не надейся.  
Этот болван только рассмеялся.

Да что это с ним сегодня? Не «Амортенции» же он глотнул — с тем зельем Меропа поступила так же, как с первым, которое она забыла в их лондонском доме. К тому же, выпей Том его, сейчас бы признавался в любви Сесилии, а не бегал по ярмарке, таская за собой Меропу и пытаясь снова и снова вернуть свою ладонь ей на талию.  
Но какая муха тогда его укусила?!

* * *

Муха Тому, похоже, досталась бешеная.  
Еще до полудня он успел поучаствовать в соревновании по поеданию каких-то булочек. Правда, в отличие от остальных участников, легко опустошавших огромные блюда, запихнул себе за щеку только одну.  
— Слишком плотно позавтракал! — объявил хохочущей публике, сходя с помоста.

Полез (и ее с собой позвал) кататься на карусели. Сначала Меропа не понимала, что за радость кружиться под глупую музыку, сидя на металлической лошадке с хвостом из пеньки и глядя то на проносившиеся мимо лица зевак, то на скалившуюся с мозаичного купола русалку, при виде которой составитель "Реестра магических существ" схватился бы за сердце. Но вот Том протянул ей руку: «Представь, что мы с тобой на настоящей верховой прогулке. Или летим на каком-нибудь из крылатых коней». Лошадка и правда двигалась вверх и вниз, так что представилось все это легко. А уж когда Меропа коснулась его пальцев, то и музыка показалась не совсем глупой, и русалка… может, где-то и такие водятся. А бессмысленное магловское развлечение… Даже жалко стало, что оно так быстро закончилось.

В другом павильоне Том, набросив на торчавший из стены штырь три кольца подряд, выиграл желтого медведя с глазами-пуговицами, до того жуткими, что Меропа сразу заявила, что не позволит принести домой эту гадость. Он тут же вручил игрушку (если это можно было так назвать) какой-то женщине с коляской.  
— Будьте любезны, мэм! Подарок от нашей семьи!  
Ребенок при виде желтого чудища заревел в голос, но его мамаша была вне себя от радости:  
— Спасибочки, мистер Риддл! Ох, до чего же вы человек добрый!  
Меропа очень надеялась, что ее ребенку не будут сниться кошмары после игры с подарком этого «доброго человека».

* * *

Дети и правда появились ближе к полудню, когда они с Томом, не найдя места за столиками под навесом с вывеской «Кафе У Висельника», устроились прямо на траве. Но от предложения пообедать отказались:  
— А мы уже сытые! — заявила Кэти.  
— И кто же вас накормил?  
— Мама! Но мы бы и сами купили! Мы работали, были уличными музыкантами! — завопили они с Роддом, перебивая друг друга. — Как в сказке про зверей! Там раздавали пищалки, мальчишки на них играли, а я пела.

У Тома и Родда действительно были в руках деревянные трубочки со вставленными внутрь металлическими пластинками, которые, если в них дуть, издают довольно громкий и противный звук.  
Меропа представила себе, как наследник Лестрейнджей стоит возле какого-нибудь павильона и аккомпанирует на этом жутком инструменте чумазой магловской девчонке, и нервно захихикала. Нет, Белль и Рэнделл ее не убьют. По крайней мере, быстро.

— А дяденька из той лавки дал нам целый шиллинг! — продолжила хвастаться Кэти.  
— Наверняка для того, чтобы мы убрались поскорее и не распугивали его покупателей, — предположил молчавший все это время Томми.  
— Неправда! Он сказал, что я хорошо пою!  
— Так и сказал? — удивилась Меропа. Голос Кэти, конечно, был слышен издалека, но...  
— Он сказал — как павлин! Вот! А павлины красивые, я видела в книжке. Значит, и поют хорошо.  
Теперь Том, отвернувшись, зашелся смехом. Видимо он, в отличие от остальных, поющих павлинов слышал. И в восторг они его не привели.

— Мы сейчас в цирк идем, — сказала Кэти. — Вон там, видите? — мотнула она головой в сторону яркого шатра, чья крыша выделялась среди полотняных или деревянных крыш прочих павильонов. И в ту же секунду их след простыл.  
— Может, нам тоже сходить туда? — предложил Том.  
Меропа кивнула: почему бы и нет? Они уже побывали в нескольких лавках, посмотрели в выставочных павильонах множество животных и птиц, выбрали еще двух лошадей для Риддлс Эйкерс. Даже в «четвертый павильон возле северного входа» заглянули, где выставлялись рисунки и бумажные цветы — работы учениц Сесилии.  
Меропа только завистливо вздохнула: красиво у них получалось. А сама она, наверное, еще лучше умеет?  
— Зато никто из них не сможет сварить ту дрянь, которой вчера на весь третий этаж воняло, — прошептал ей на ухо Том.  
— Это был «гербицид номер тридцать пять», а не дрянь, — буркнула Меропа, но появившееся было неприятное чувство отпустило. Кстати, он прав: мало скрыть от любопытных глаз котел; с запахом тоже надо будет что-то делать. Может, поставить улавливающее заклинание на наружную сторону двери? Тогда оно не будет влиять на зелья внутри.

* * *

В цирке, внутри разноцветного шатра, было душно и пахло хуже, чем в зоопарке. Все места были заняты, и они уже собирались устроиться на земле возле ограждавшего манеж барьера…  
— Ой, мистер Риддл! — сидевшая в первом ряду компания — несколько парней и девушек — поздоровалась с Томом и потеснилась, приглашая садиться. Что ж, глупо было отказываться.

В цирке Меропа до сих пор не была, и происходившее там ей, скорее, нравилось. Конечно, если не обращать внимания на шум и ужасный запах… И на двух слишком ярко одетых — точно волшебники, старавшиеся следовать магловской моде, — типов с красными носами и неестественно разукрашенными лицами. Они разговаривали писклявыми голосами и все время делали глупости, над которыми зрители почему-то хохотали без умолку.

«А может, здесь есть и настоящие волшебники?» — думала Меропа, глядя, как человек в синем балахоне, расшитом звездами, рунами и разными непонятными знаками, достает живого кролика из совершенно пустой — она же сама видела! — шляпы.  
— Ведьма здесь только одна, — ответил Том, когда она все-таки решилась его спросить. — Все остальные — просто артисты. Этому любой может научиться, если постарается.

Меропа вроде и хотела ему верить, но… Все время казалось, что без магии невозможно ни летать под самым потолком шатра, казалось, даже зависая в воздухе; ни разрезать живого человека пополам, да так, чтобы он через минуту снова был целым и здоровым; ни заставить собаку считать разложенные на столе предметы. А как подражать голосам разных людей, и то и вообще животных и птиц, без соответствующего зелья?  
С девочкой лет двенадцати, которая изгибалась и сворачивалась так, что казалось, будто костей у нее вовсе не было, Меропа даже попробовала заговорить на парселтанге. Но девочка ее то ли не услышала, то ли не поняла.

* * *

— А теперь — гвоздь программы! — заявил тип в полосатом костюме, которого Том назвал… кажется, она пропустила, как именно.  
На арену вышел высокий худой человек («Ой, ну точно гвоздь», — послышались смешки). Зеленый с коричневым костюм, лук и колчан со стрелами — как будто у разбойника со старинных рисунков.  
Полосатый начал рассказывать, что к ним случайно, проездом из Токио в Амстердам, заглянул потомок великого Вильгельма Телля, в совершенстве овладевший искусством своего предка-разбойника и даже, говорят, превзошедший его.

Меропа склонилась к Тому:  
— Вильгельм Телль не был разбойником. И лук у него был совсем другой формы. И…  
— Я знаю, — перебил он. — А остальным, в сущности, плевать. Ты лучше смотри, что сейчас будет.

Полосатый закончил свой рассказ утверждением, что попасть в яблоко в наши дни сумеет любой мальчишка из рогатки. А вот затушить выстрелом горящую свечу…  
Из-за блестящего занавеса выпорхнула та самая девочка, с которой Меропа пыталась говорить на парселтанге. В руке у нее была короткая толстая свеча. Полосатый чиркнул спичкой, девочка поставила горящую свечу себе на макушку и встала возле деревянного щита с нарисованной на нем мишенью. К тому месту, где оказался дрожащий, едва заметный даже в полумраке шатра огонек, вела стрелка с надписью «1 000 000».

— Значит, мистер Телль-младший, вы утверждаете, что сумеете затушить эту свечу? — спросил полосатый, глядя при этом не на него, а на зрителей.  
— Ну дык, — буркнул тот и, будто спохватившись, медленно, с достоинством кивнул.  
— До нас дошли слухи, что вы можете сделать это даже с закрытыми глазами!  
Еще кивок.  
— Готовы ли вы поразить нас своим искусством?  
— Ну… — Телль снова медленно склонил голову.  
— Повязку мне! — приказал полосатый, и тут же из-за занавеса ему вынесли белый платок.

Меропа до последнего думала, что он шутит, но нет — под противную, тревожную барабанную дробь полосатый завязал Теллю глаза.  
— Но как же он теперь прицелится? — затормошила она Тома, но он только приложил палец к губам.  
Барабанщик снова застучал, и от этого звука мурашки побежали по коже.

Все — кто с предвкушением, кто с любопытством, а кто и с ужасом — смотрели, как стрелок натягивает тетиву, прицеливается… А Меропа не могла отвести взгляда от лица девочки — такого безмятежно-спокойного, будто она в ясный день сидела на цветущем лугу, а не стояла перед человеком, который пытался вслепую поразить цель в паре дюймов от ее головы.  
А может, она все-таки ведьма, и давно уже оградила себя заклинанием? Скажем, способным поглотить злосчастную стрелу, если она полетит ниже положенного? Потому что если это не так…

Стрела с громким, неприятным звуком воткнулась в щит; свеча погасла, и в том же миг публика взорвалась аплодисментами. Меропа тоже чуть себе ладони не отбила, так и не решив, что ее больше восхитило — меткость Телля или самообладание девочки.  
Та отдала полосатому свечу (которой тот гордо затряс над головой, демонстрируя зрителям), поклонилась и тут же исчезла, спряталась за занавесью.  
— Кто-нибудь… Это… Хочет повторить? — гордо спросил Телль.

Меропа даже не удивилась, что никто не вызвался. Здесь же собрались обычные люди, а не волшебники.

— А давайте я попробую? — поднялся вдруг Том.  
— Э-э-э… — похоже, Телль подобного не ожидал. И никто не ожидал: все возбужденно зашумели, одни стали отговаривать Тома, другие, напротив, подзуживать, требуя показать «этим, заезжим», на что способны жители их краев.  
— Прошу прощенья, мистер…  
— Риддл.  
— …мистер Риддл, но я… это… дал обещание своей помирающей маменьке, что никто в мире, окромя меня, не натянет тетиву этого лука!  
— Волю покойной надо уважать, — кивнул Том. — К счастью, я предпочитаю более современное оружие, — с этими словами он достал пистолет.  
Телль судорожно икнул и продолжил отговариваться, теперь утверждая, что его прекрасная ассистентка должна была срочно отлучится: с одним из тигров случился… не при дамах будет сказано…  
— Ничего-ничего. Возможно, кто-то из зрителей может стать моим ассистентом? Эй, господа! — заорал он в толпу, сложив ладони рупором. — Мне нужен доброволец! — Зрители притихли. Кто-то старательно отводил глаза, кто-то вообще сделал вид, что случайно заглянул и уже уходит. — Дорогая? Может быть, ты? Доверишься мне?

Меропа опешила.  
«Ты ненормальный, сумасшедший, и зачем я только согласилась пойти с тобой сюда! Плюнуть на все и оказаться дома прямо сейчас! И выкручивайся, как знаешь!»

— Конечно, Том. Я согласна.  
Ведь если даже жена ему не доверяет, то как поверят другие?

* * *

Свеча была теплая и скользкая.  
«Хоть бы не уронить».

Или уронить, вернее, бросить? И все-таки сбежать? Меропа смотрела, как полосатый завязывает Тому глаза. Перед тем, как отойти на другую сторону арены, он обнял ее и прошептал в ухо: «Не волнуйся, я не промахнусь», — но ее это совершенно не успокоило. Конечно, он не промахнется! Куда-нибудь обязательно попадет!

Тишина… впрочем, это для других тишина — плотная, почти звенящая. Все в цирке умолкли, затаили дыхание. Даже барабанщик поднял палочки, но так и не опустил их. Меропа же прекрасно слышала, как гудят под самым потолком мухи; как кто-то перебирает монеты в кармане; нетерпеливо шаркало множество ног, тут и там постоянно чесались или шмыгали носами. Впрочем, тоненькое, жалобное «мама, я хочу писать!» услышали все, захихикали. Но тут же смолкли, то ли услышав тихий щелчок предохранителя, то ли увидев, как Том начал медленно — невыносимо медленно, ну что же он так! — поднимать руку с пистолетом.

А может, поставить щит? Косой, как Гризельда учила? Нет, глупости: пущенную с такого расстояния пулю им не отклонить — по крайней мере, с ее умениями. Да и куда отклонять — в толпу зрителей?  
Значит, все именно так и закончится: ее убьет тот, кого она любила всю жизнь, но так и не сумела завоевать… Ведьма из рода Слизерина закончит свои дни в вонючем цирковом шатре. Может, ее имя даже внесут в новый учебник истории магии — среди прочих колдунов и ведьм, которые ушли из жизни самым глупым или нелепым способом? Где-нибудь рядом с ее коллегой, зельеваром Эдной Лавитт, захлебнувшейся зельем фривольных фантазий, или Ноэлем Одноглазым, на которого нагадил его же ручной дракон...  
И о чем она только думает в такой момент?!

Палец обожгла упавшая капля воска. Мерлин, ну что он там копается? Если уж собрался публично пристрелить надоевшую жену, мог бы сделать это быстре…  
Выстрел она скорее увидела и почувствовала, чем услышала. А вот аплодисменты и многоголосый восторженный вопль ударили по ушам. Но один голос она узнала: «Это мой папа! Нет, вы видели? Это мой папа!» Но рассмотреть, найти в толпе ни Томми, ни остальных не смогла.  
Кто-то вытащил из ее онемевших пальцев погасшую свечу.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал на ухо Том.  
«Ты идиот!»  
— Не за что… дорогой. — Взяла его за руку: — Прошу, уйдем отсюда. Мне душно, и дети снова куда-то пропали.

* * *

Снаружи Том снова склонился к ней:  
— Страшно было?  
Она ничего не ответила. А сам-то как думает?!  
— Если честно, я боялся, что ты откажешься. Но рад, что ты поверила в то, что я не промахнусь.  
— Ну что ты. Я была уверена, что промахнешься, — сердито ответила она.  
— И все-таки согласилась? Невероятно… Ты просто чудо, дорогая! — Том помолчал, будто обдумывая услышанное. И вдруг схватил за рукав какого-то прохожего: — Эй, смотри, друг! Она чудо, правда? Я люблю ее!  
Тот было нахмурился, начал ворчливо:  
— Шел бы да проспался, чем к занятым людям… — но тут же прервался: — Мистер Риддл! Доброго здоровьичка вам и семейству вашему! Ну, вы и показали всем! Я, уж на что не из пугливых, а когда вы с завязанными глазами целиться начали — так едвась штаны не намочил! И жена вам под стать — стоит, не шелохнется! Вот бы моя мне так верила, особливо когда про заначку… Ой, ну ладно, чего тут болтать…  
Он по очереди встряхнул руку Тому и Меропе и снова затерялся в толпе.

— Между прочим, я только что победил на выборах, — усмехнулся вдруг Том.  
Да что он вообще несет?!  
— До которых еще полгода? Размечтался! — с жаром заговорила она. — Это тебе не Техас, или где там тебя носило? Здесь, в Англии, такие вопросы не решаются одним выстрелом!

Или решаются? Ведь если вспомнить, как все аплодировали этому психу, как восхищались им… Да они теперь по первому его слову с башни Хэмилтон-Холла прыгнут, а не только бросят в урну заполненный бланк.

И все равно Меропа никак не могла успокоиться:  
— Ты мог меня убить! — сердито прошептала.  
— Тогда бы мне хлопали еще больше, — не моргнув глазом, ответил он.

* * *  
Как прошло время до их возвращения домой, Меропа помнила смутно.  
Хотя… Он точно потащил ее в кафе «У Висельника» — отметить удачный выстрел. Там к ним присоединились Вильямс, Дот и еще несколько фабричных. Том пододвинул к ней стакан сидра:  
— Ну что, за победу?  
Меропа сперва отказалась: «Я не пью!» Но потом поддалась на его уговоры: «Это же просто яблочный сок, ну немного скисший, подумаешь!»

«Сок» и правда оказался приятным на вкус, не то что виски. А вот ощущения были похожими: легкость и веселье, так не свойственные ей. Но как же здорово было не прятаться в углу, а спокойно участвовать в общей беседе! Смеяться над шутками (пусть и довольно глупыми), обсуждать, какие еще нововведения не помешали бы на фабрике… и выслушивать восхищения собственной смелостью.  
И она сама потянулась за вторым стаканом… а потом и за следующим… кажется…

Рука Тома устроилась на ее талии, стоило им присесть за стол, а к концу вечера даже сместилась немного ниже. Меропа вспомнила было про их договор, но тут же решила, что они ничего такого не делают… Просто сидят рядом. В обнимку места куда меньше занимают, а значит, на их скамейку может присесть еще кто-нибудь из множества собравшихся вокруг стола. А еще так удобно склонить на плечо Тома отяжелевшую голову… а ее рука, кажется, давно лежит на его колене… (Но так же сидеть удобнее! Куда ее еще девать?) И даже поглаживает его… Но ведь она все равно там лежит!

Дети то появлялись, то снова исчезали — к счастью, все трое. Меропа не запомнила, что они говорили. В памяти осталось только, как Родд восхищенно смотрел на Кэти; как сжимал ее ладонь, будто эта девчонка была его единственной надеждой, «островком безопасности» среди творящегося вокруг бедлама.

Потом остались только Томми и Кэти. Впрочем, Том сказал, что Родда забрал отец, и Меропа — в который раз за этот день — предпочла поверить ему.  
К этому времени они уже стояли посреди гостиной.  
— Я у вас сегодня ночую, да? — спросила Кэти.  
— Да, так будет лучше. Мэгги наверняка еще не скоро вернется, зачем тебе иди в пустой дом? Томми, попросишь постелить своей подруге в бывшей моей спальне? А я провожу маму.  
И они с Томом остались одни.  
— Дорогая, нам тоже пора спать.  
— Да-да… конечно… — лестница непривычно покачивалась, и Меропа на всякий случай оперлась на руку Тома. — А еще я тебя люблю!

* * *

— Кажется, мне все-таки удалось отыграться за твое чертово зелье, — сказал Том. И тут же понял, что шутка получилась неудачная. Но ведь он и правда не подумал, что можно так опьянеть от стакана сока! Ну ладно, не стакана, а трех, и не сока, а сидра, но ведь этот сидр в деревне и подростки пьют, и ни на кого он не действует, как помесь приворотного зелья с зельем правдивости. Интересно, кстати, а такое у этих колдунов есть? Надо будет спросить Меропу, когда она придет в себя.

Пока же она рассказывала о том, как это ужасно — осознать, что любишь не безупречного рыцаря из сказки, а живого раздолбая. Что это наверняка очень глупо: видеть все недостатки и все равно любить.  
— Я не могу вот так взять и забыть тебя, Том. Я пыталась, честно, — последняя фраза прозвучала совсем жалобно. — Говорила себе, что ты необразованный и не стремишься к этому, что ведешь себя глупо…  
— Ну, спасибо, дорогая.  
Вот же зараза! Ладно, он ведь сам хотел расставить все точки? Вот и не на что теперь обижаться.  
— Не за что, — ответила с безупречными светскими интонациями. И еще этот ее «королевский» выговор! Все-таки они молодцы: его мама и профессор Соур. Выучили, да так, что даже в невменяемом состоянии не сбивается, держит марку. — Том, я больше не могу без тебя!  
— Хм-м…  
— Я больше не могу притворяться, что ты мне безразличен, в то время как с ума схожу, вспоминая твое лицо, твои прикосновения, поцелуи. Тяжесть твоего тела и то, как приятно было, когда ты входил в меня…

«Чертово “Зелье правдивости”!»

— Останься со мной в эту ночь, пожалуйста, — они как раз дошли до ее спальни, и теперь Меропа, всю дорогу едва касавшаяся заботливо предложенной ей руки, схватилась за нее. — Только один раз, я очень тебя прошу!  
Черт возьми, он же надеялся просто откровенно поговорить с ней!  
— Хорошо. — А кто бы на его месте ответил иначе? — Завтра ты меня убьешь, но… черт возьми, я тоже больше без тебя не могу.  



	39. Ведьма и те, кто рядом

_Сентябрь 1934 — май 1935_  
  
Подушка под щекой пахла так, как в самых дорогих, самых счастливых воспоминаниях Меропы. А может, это были ее мечты? Или сны? Да, наверняка.  
Только во сне, не наяву, Том мог лежать рядом, обняв ее и посапывая. Приоткрыла глаза: волосы у него растрепались, ухо почему-то светится розовым – то ли примялось во сне, то ли солнечные лучи из окна так падают. Она улыбнулась и поцеловала его в кончик носа.  
Во сне все можно.  
— Как я люблю, когда ты мне снишься, — прошептала.  
Том открыл глаза. Обнимавшая Меропу рука погладила плечо, спину… чуть помедлила и спустилась ниже, все так же лаская.  
— И часто такое бывает?  
— Редко. Сейчас совсем редко, — пожаловалась она.  
— Значит, тебе стоит прислушаться к совету доктора Гейбла: проводить в постели больше времени. И лучше вместе со мной.  
  
Что-то здесь было не так. Раньше в ее снах Том только обнимал и целовал ее. Иногда говорил, что любит. Иногда они… Впрочем, на этом месте она чаще всего просыпалась. Но чтобы отпускать дурацкие шуточки!  
  
— Это ведь не сон, да? — уточнила, хоть и знала, что это бессмысленно. Все ее видения — особенно о Томе — были на удивление настоящими: пока не проснешься, не поймешь, что это не на самом деле происходит.  
— Похоже на то, — усмехнулся он. — Доброе утро, дорогая!  
Нет, все-таки — судя по его хитрой физиономии — это реальность. Но тогда…  
  
— Какого черта ты делаешь в моей постели?! — так и подпрыгнула она. Вскочила, зачем-то попыталась прикрыться одеялом и поняла, что незачем: она спала одетой. И Том, кстати, тоже. Едва справилась с желанием проверить, на месте ли нижнее белье, но тут же решила, что это уже совсем глупо.  
— Вчера вечером ты попросила меня остаться. И я остался. — Том поймал брошенное в него одеяло.  
— Но… подожди, — Меропа совсем растерялась. Последнее, что она точно помнила – как он отправлял детей спать. Потом они вдвоем поднялись наверх… Потом… О, Мерлин! — Это что, я к тебе приставала?!  
— Я был не против, — усмехнулся он. — Но не волнуйся: ничего не было. Честно! — заверил, увидев, как она покачала головой. И пояснил: — Помнишь, когда я вломился к тебе пьяным? Ты не позволила мне сделать то, о чем бы я наутро пожалел. Так что считай, что я просто оказал тебе ответную услугу.  
— Вот оно как…  
Что ж, теперь все понятно. А она снова отличилась. И ведь знала же, что надо было отказаться от этого их «кислого сока»!  
— Спасибо. И прости за вчерашнее: мне не стоило столько пить. Обещаю, что больше никогда позволю себе ничего подобного, не нарушу наш договор.  
— О да! Наш чертов договор! — И скомканное одеяло полетело уже в Меропу. Только поймать его она не успела, пришлось поднимать.  
— Том, я не понимаю…  
— Дорогая, может, хватит уже? — спросил он, тоже вскочив с кровати. — Договор, договор! Знала бы ты, как я его ненавижу! Я люблю тебя, ты – меня, так какого черта мы живем в разных комнатах? Давай пошлем его ко всем чертям!  
— Давай.  
Кажется, Том не ожидал, что она так быстро согласится; уставился озадаченно:  
— Ты согласна? Правда согласна?  
Она кивнула. А ноги, как назло, будто к полу приросли, мешая преодолеть разделявшие их пару футов. Но Том сам подошел к ней, обнял – сперва нерешительно, потом крепко, так, что дух захватило – так же, как раньше, как в ее снах.  
— Дорогая…  
Зашептал, то и дело целуя, что-то нежное и до ужаса глупое, но так приятно было его слушать! А еще… Что?.. Нет, даже в эту минуту не смог удержаться от дурацких шуточек! «Слушай, да брось ты уже это одеяло!»  
  
До чего приятно было позволить себе то, о чем раньше могла только мечтать! Сидеть… и лежать с ним рядом; обнимать, зарываться пальцами в волосы – такие же густые, как у Томми, но чуть более жесткие…  
Впрочем, когда его ладонь нырнула под платье, погладила колено… и выше, старые страхи снова дали о себе знать.  
– Что-то не так? – Том все-таки почувствовал ее сомнения. Только истолковал их как-то странно: – Все будет хорошо. Не бойся, если тебе что-то не понравится…  
Вот же глупый! Она-то боялась, конечно: что это ему будет противно к ней прикасаться.  
– Мне все нравится, – ответила перед тем, как снова его поцеловать.  
  
***  
  
Кухарка еще с вечера отпросилась сбегать в соседнюю деревню, где кто-то из ее родни то ли помер, то ли родился. А оставшуюся за нее Лиззи Фрэнк терпеть не мог. Думал даже позавтракать в «Висельнике», но там его вместо хозяйки встретил сонный фабричный инженер. Высунул голову из приоткрытой двери, глупо захлопал черными и блестящими, как камешки в реке, глазами:  
— Закрыты мы… Мэгги еще до рассвета на ярмарку уехала, теперь только затемно появится. Но ты заходи, придумаем что-нибудь.  
Фрэнк только рукой махнул и поплелся назад, к господскому дому. «Теперь придется эту овцу белобрысую упрашивать, чтобы хоть чаем напоила».  
Чтобы отвлечься от неприятного, попробовал думать о хорошем.  
  
Хорошо, например, что его в цирке вчера не было. А то, чесслово, набил бы морду дураку сумасшедшему, и не посмотрел, что хозяин. Это ж выдумать надо было: в живого человека из пистолета стрелять! Да еще с завязанными глазами, выпендрежник! И за что только Меропа души в нем не чает? Хотя и она хороша: вместо того, чтобы мужа на правильный путь направлять, как приличной хозяйке (взять хоть госпожу Мэри) положено, она только книжки читает и в комнате своей вонючей запирается.  
  
Еще из хорошего было, что вчера – и снова на ярмарке этой, всё сейчас вокруг нее крутится – встретилась ему их бывшая нянька. Надо же, тогда была совсем девчонкой, а сейчас красотка стала – глаз не отвести. Сам бы и подойти не решился, но она тоже его узнала, поздоровалась. Слово за слово – разговорились. Он ей о своих новостях рассказал, она ему – что от хозяев городских ушла; что-то ей там не понравилось, а что – не сказала. Вернулась домой, в деревеньку милях в двадцати от Черрила, сейчас на ферме работает. Платят мало, конечно, но слава Всевышнему, не голодают. Предложил ей замолвить словечко: вдруг согласятся взять обратно, не нянькой, само собой, а хоть младшей горничной – все лучше, чем коровам хвосты крутить. Сперва вроде обрадовалась, а потом засомневалась: согласится ли хозяйка? А если откажет? Это ж она ее тогда в город работать устроила, просила за нее. А Эйме там и года не продержалась; подвела, стало быть.  
  
Лиззи, когда его увидела, скривилась, как от лимона:  
— Да вы что, сговорились сегодня? Только, как положено, старых хозяев накормила, убрала все – так эта саранча набежала, — кивнула она на Тома-маленького и Мэггину дочку, уплетавших за кухонным столом оладьи. — А молодые наши так вообще из комнаты не выходили. Тоже притащатся, как все приберу, да? Если, конечно, вообще сегодня встанут.  
  
Фрэнку под ее бурчание кусок в горло не лез. А девчонке вон хоть бы хны: одну оладку умяла, пальцы жирные о юбку вытерла, подумала чуток и за другой потянулась. Наглючая, вся в мать.  
  
— А почему они не встанут? — удивился Том. — Заболели, что ли?  
— Да чтоб я так болела! — фыркнула Лиззи. — Они ж друг дружке долг отдают!  
— Какой еще долг?  
— Ну дык какой-какой! Супружеский! Его у них много скопилось, с процентами-то за столько лет!  
— Лиззи! — так и подпрыгнул Фрэнк. — Ополоумела совсем? Ты что несешь, это же дети!  
Лиззи уперлась в бока ладонями, став похожей на огромную, криво слепленную вазу.  
— Фу ты, ну ты! Как вместе с этой шмакодявкой, — указала она на Кэти, — полдня у Брайтов в хлеву торчать, смотреть, как их Белянка телится – так вроде и не дети! А слова «супружеский долг» при них не скажи, будто они ругательные! Тьфу! — и выскочила из кухни, едва не швырнув на стол блюдо с оладьями.  
— Что это с ней? — удивился Том. Фрэнк пожал плечами. С Лиззи всегда что-нибудь «этакое» случается, будто вечно не с той ноги встает. Только Эйме с ней и умела ладить. Вот бы и правда она сюда вернулась!  
  
***  
  
То, что Фрэнк взялся кого-то рекомендовать, само по себе было необычным. А узнав, о ком именно идет речь…  
  
— Ты видел Эйме? Нет, правда?! — вцепилась в его руку Меропа. О том, принять ли ее снова к ним на работу, даже не задумалась. — Конечно, зови!  
  
За прошедшие годы Эйме очень повзрослела. Улыбалась теперь куда меньше, да и внешне изменилась: вытянулась и, кажется, даже похудела немного. Но, кажется, на ее добрый, мягкий характер жизненные испытания не повлияли. Увидела Томми, обрадовалась:  
— Ох, Том, до чего ж вы выросли! И все с замарашкой этой, мисс Джонс, водитесь? А я вас еще на ярмарке приметила, только подходить не стала.  
— Эйме! — он в восторге бросился ей на шею. — Ты вернулась?! Ты же останешься, правда?  
Она вопросительно взглянула на Меропу: вроде как ей решать.  
При виде заглянувшего в комнату Тома Эйме опустила глаза. Впрочем, рядом с ним все девицы то терялись, то наоборот, выпячивали грудь и начинали прихорашиваться. Он с ней поздоровался – и бедняжка совсем смутилась.  
Меропа даже задумалась: а может, не стоит брать в дом такую молоденькую и – что там говорить – красивую девушку? Поискать новую горничную постарше и…  
Нет уж, хватит! Или она доверяет мужу во всем, или лучше сразу самой уйти.  
— Буду очень рада, если ты решишь к нам вернуться.  
— Младшей горничной? А чего б и нет? Нянька-то вам теперь точно не нужна.  
  
Проводить ее в комнату вызвался Томми. Меропа тоже вышла следом за ними.  
— Слушай, а ты змей боишься? — услышала голос сына.  
— Ой, да кто ж их не боится-то?  
— Э-э-э… Ну-у-у… Я тебе тогда потом все объясню. _Белти, спрячься пока!_  
  
И снова уже на следующий день всем казалось, что Эйме и не уходила никуда. Особенно радовался за свою протеже Фрэнк. Он даже есть стал на кухне, вместе с остальными слугами, а не как раньше, когда хватал что-нибудь со стола и сразу уходил к себе, стараясь держаться подальше от вечно чем-то недовольной Лиззи. А если вдруг опаздывал – Эйме ничего не стоило заглянуть в его домишко, принести пару еще теплых булочек. Помнится, Меропа тоже так делала, но Фрэнк только головой качал и говорил, что нечего давать повод сплетникам языки чесать. А сейчас, кажется, даже радовался, что кто-то был готов о нем заботиться. Видно, считал, что про Эйме никто и не подумает ничего плохого.  
  
Рядом с ней даже Лиззи переставала ворчать и ругаться. Они легко разделили хозяйственные обязанности (хотя, как показалось Меропе, Лиззи просто свалила на новую горничную большую часть своих, но Эйме не жаловалась, а без повода вмешиваться в дела прислуги было незачем). По вечерам, закончив работу, они, как и раньше, шептались по углам о чем-то. Меропа специально не прислушивалась, но, кажется, Лиззи снова то ли поучала подругу, то ли делилась опытом: «Ну, не всегда ж, так, как ты говоришь, быть должно! В жизни еще и чудеса бывают, вот увидишь».  
  
Разве что на танцы в деревню больше не бегали, так сейчас их там и не было: на время ярмарки все развлечения перетекали, перебирались туда.  
  
***  
На ярмарку Риддлы съездили еще пару раз, но уже без детей и по делу: выбирали лошадей, нанимали рабочих для ремонта и отделки конюшни и манежей.  
  
В цирк больше не заходили, хоть их и зазывали. Хозяин – тот самый, «полосатый», — вообще предлагал Тому уехать с ними, но он только посмеялся, сказав, что эту страницу своей жизни уже перевернул, и надеется, что навсегда. А Меропе объяснил, что как-то прибился к таким же, бродячим. И с этим фокусом – затушить выстрелом свечу – полгода выступал.  
— Понимаешь, вот ты звуки и запахи различаешь хорошо, ни за что не перепутаешь. А я запоминаю расположение предметов в пространстве. К примеру, разницу между твоим и моим ростом знаю не хуже, чем ты – как приготовить какое-нибудь зелье. А уж промазать из своего собственного пистолета – это еще постараться надо! Так что зря ты волновалась тогда, не бывало у меня еще промахов.  
Меропа не знала, что ее больше обрадовало: что Том и не думал рисковать ее жизнью, или то, что он приоткрыл ей пусть маленький, но все же кусочек своей. О «великом путешествии» он до сих пор предпочитал умалчивать, и она очень ценила эти попытки откровенности.  
  
***  
  
Через неделю ярмарка закончилась. Уехал и цирк, а вместе с ним исчезла одна из жительниц Малого Хэнглтона.  
  
Мэгги привезла ее обратно на следующий день, злую и зареванную; но Кэти еще долго не желала с ней разговаривать. Кричала, что все равно сбежит и станет воздушной гимнасткой, только уже не одна, а с мальчишками. Меропа сомневалась, что Томми или младший Лестрейндж мечтают стать цирковыми акробатами, но пусть они сами это объясняют упрямой подруге.  
  
Впрочем, Родд в ближайшее время к ним в гости не собирался. Прислал записку, в которой благодарил всех за гостеприимство, а мистера Риддла-младшего и мисс Джонс – за приятно проведенное время. Томми так же вежливо ответил, что его семья всегда рада видеть мистера Лестрейнджа. Но, когда заклеивал конверт, на всякий случай уточнил:  
— Это ведь просто так принято – эту фразу писать?  
— Не волнуйся, это всего лишь традиция, правило, — успокоил его Том. — Вроде как мыть руки перед едой. Никто не воспримет такое письмо, как приглашение в гости.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Томми.  
  
Кажется, Меропа догадывалась, почему он больше не хочет видеть Родда. Подслушала — случайно, конечно же — их с отцом разговор на следующий день после поездки на ярмарку.  
  
— Пап, слушай, а девчонки всегда такие дуры?.. — дрожащим то ли от злости, то ли от обиды голосом спросил Томми. — Она же его первый раз в жизни видела! И сразу раскомандовалась! «Я старше, я старше! Вы должны меня слушать!» А этот болван уши и развесил!  
  
Меропа тут же сбежала, чтобы не выдать себя шуршанием или смешком, так что ответа не слышала. Но, кажется, этим мальчишкам только дай повод поссориться – ни за что не упустят. Так что дружбы семьями снова не получалось – теперь по милости бестолковой Кэти Джонс.  
  
Зато Меропа, наконец-то, смогла возобновить свои встречи с Белль. Конечно, у нее все равно было много дел, и она порой чувствовала себя виноватой, откладывая их, чтобы провести полчаса за болтовней и поеданием мороженого… но Том утверждал, что не стоит лишать себя маленьких радостей.  
  
***  
  
За всеми хлопотами – и с Риддлс Эйкерс, и с фабрикой, и с избирательной кампанией Тома – зима прошла быстро и незаметно. Хотя, как это часто бывало, даже посреди светлой полосы то и дело пробивались темные пятна.  
  
В конце декабря вдруг заболела проживавшая в Нортгемптоне бабушка Тома, про которую Томас (точно убедившись, что жена его не слышит) всегда говорил, что «эта чертова леди нас всех переживет, схоронит и спляшет на могиле канкан».  
Но время никого не щадит – вот и железное, казалось бы, здоровье старой дамы сдало под его напором.  
Томас и Мэри, поехав незадолго до Рождества навестить ее, вернулись на два дня позже обещанного, чуть не опоздав на празднования восьмилетия Томми. А сразу после того, как закончились новогодние каникулы, снова отправились в Нортгемптон на две недели. Не успели, вернувшись, распаковать вещи – как новое приглашение. В этот раз они пробыли там почти до весны.  
  
Томас каждый раз чертыхался, но отправлял прислугу собирать чемоданы. Мэри вздыхала, объясняя, что маме стало трудно жить одной: возраст, здоровье уже не то. Томас в эти моменты сочувственно кивал, чтобы, оставшись с Меропой или сыном наедине, называть болезни тёщи «воспалением занудства, мелочности и склочности».  
  
***  
  
Еще этой зимой Меропа то и дело доставала из ящика лист чистого пергамента. Пару раз даже вывела на нем: «В Департамент магического права Министерства магии…» И однажды заставила себя начать: «Прошу предоставить моему брату, Морфину Гонту, возможность досрочного…» Но на большее ее так ни разу и не хватило.  
«Нет-нет, не могу, – говорила себе, как раньше, когда надо было зайти в родительский дом. – Потом, не сейчас, не сегодня».  
Назавтра не было времени, потом – тоже, а несколько дней спустя, все-таки взявшись за перо, Меропа вскоре роняла его, всхлипывая и то и дело вытирая слезы. Стоило представить, как она снова увидит Морфина – и ее била дрожь. А от мысли, что он уже так давно в холодной камере, куда то и дело заглядывают дементоры – разрывалось сердце. Но даже понимая, что ее долг, долг сестры – вытащить Морфина из этой ужасной тюрьмы, она не могла взяться за перо.  
«Не сейчас. Может быть, потом, весной. После выборов», – решила она однажды и, назначив себе новое, казавшееся упоительно-далеким «завтра», ненадолго успокоилась.  
  
***  
  
Выборы меж тем приближались: казалось, только что до них было полгода – а уже осталось меньше месяца. Меропа, как ей казалось, волновалась куда больше Тома. А тот или вида не показывал, или его и правда не волновало то, что, по предварительным результатам, Стивенс его пусть ненамного, но опережал. Она уговаривала его «сделать хоть что-то», сама не очень представляя, что именно. «Все будет нормально», – вечно отмахивался Том и сбегал в Риддлс Эйкерс. Там тоже дел оставалось немало, несмотря на то, что школу Том планировал открыть не раньше конца лета, а туристов приглашать – и того позже.  
  
Хорошо хоть фабрика почти не доставляла неприятностей. Сумки неплохо раскупались, и постепенно все убедились, что не такая уж это и глупость, наоборот. «Глядишь, что-то путное и выйдет», – как сказала однажды Дот, заколачивая очередной готовый к отправке в магазин ящик.  
  
***  
  
В конце апреля Мэри стала то и дело заговаривать о том, чтобы переехать в Нортгемптон хотя бы на лето, а потом, может быть, и совсем там поселиться. На первое Томас еще соглашался, а о втором и слышать не желал.  
Так или иначе, отъезд назначили на вторую половину мая, почти сразу после выборов. И теперь Лиззи бегала по дому, стараясь ничего не забыть; складывала в чемоданы вещи – только для того, чтобы полчаса спустя, выслушав новое указание хозяйки, снова рассовать их по шкафам и вытащить оттуда другие. А по вечерам, когда господа, наконец, или отправлялись спать или занимались своими делами, поучала Эйме: видимо, чтобы той на все лето хватило.  
  
– Ну так не лови ворон! – услышала как-то Меропа, спускаясь из лаборатории. – А то будет, как с тем, с фермы который. Ладно-ладно, забыли, не хлюпай носом! Слушай-ка… Пройдешься со мной до комнаты? А то как змеюку их поганую увижу, так прям холодею вся!  
– И вовсе она не поганая, – заступалась за Белти Эйме. – Хорошая змея, и Томми любит.  
– Любит, как же! Поглядишь, допрыгается: змеюка его на завтрак съест, а подружкой, поганкой чернявой, заку… Ой, доброго вечера, миссис Риддл! Нужно чего?  
Меропа покачала головой и вышла в сад.  
  
Кого именно «с фермы» имела в виду Лиззи, Меропа догадывалась: помнится, до отъезда Эйме встречалась с одним пареньком. Уехала она летом, а уже осенью тот женился на дочери кузнеца. Кто был нынешним избранником их служанки, она не догадывалась, но надеялась, что в этот раз ей повезет больше.  
  
В саду было темно, но Меропа хорошо запомнила, под каким деревом днем заметила серебристые листья «мечты нюхлера». Еще удивилась: никогда не видела, чтобы магические растения не в саду или в теплице росли, а просто так, сорняками из земли торчали. Видно, семена откуда-то ветром занесло; уж не из огорода ли того, что маглов зельями снабжает?  
Склонилась к самым корням старого вяза, присмотрелась: точно, оно. Днем еще можно было перепутать с каким-нибудь из обычных растений, но сейчас, в темноте, светившиеся серебристым листья не давали усомниться в том, что перед ней – один из ингредиентов «Всевозможного зелья». Надо же, с самого ТРИТОНа его не варила: все-таки пять часов у котла при ее жизни были недопустимой тратой времени. Но теперь, когда лаборатория не за несколько миль от дома, а в соседней комнате, можно было попробовать.  
  
Том и Мэри о чем-то разговаривали в гостиной, мимо открытого окна которой лежал ее путь. Голос свекрови звучал встревоженно, но Меропу это не удивило. Кажется, переезжать к матери той хотелось не больше, чем Томасу. Наверняка советуется с Томом, какой набор салфеток или столового серебра лучше взять. Вернее, думает вслух, поминутно требуя угадать правильный ответ и сердито фыркая, если тот ошибался. Меропа мысленно посочувствовала мужу и собиралась уже пройти мимо, как вдруг остановилась как вкопанная, услышав обрывок последней фразы.  
  
– …настоящая ведьма! – Мэри помолчала (как и застывшая под окном Меропа), а потом немного тише продолжила: – Я понимаю, ты наверняка сочтешь, что я сошла с ума. Я бы и сама так решила, скажи мне кто-нибудь подобное про тебя, или Томаса… или даже Лиззи. Но Меропа… Ты никогда не замечал, что она ведет себя странно?  
  
«Вот и всё…»  
Неужели Мэри все-таки вспомнила? Или просто, наблюдая за ней, пришла к тому же выводу, что и до «болезни»? И ведь было с чего! Мерлин, ну что ей стоило быть поосторожнее? От Лиззи же скрывалась довольно успешно: по крайней мере, до сих пор никакие сплетни по деревне не ходили. А вот Мэри… За эти годы Меропа привыкла относиться к ней, как к несмышлёному ребенку… давно позабыв, что она, в общем-то, взрослая, умная и наблюдательная женщина.  
  
И что теперь делать? У них с Томом только начало все налаживаться! И если он сейчас узнает, кто именно виноват в «амнезии» его матери… Если он опять уйдет, или просто отвернется от нее, или… «Я этого не переживу», – подумалось, и Меропа поморщилась. Она и не такое переживала. Да, будет трудно, больно – порой невыносимо больно. Но если спасти ее может только еще один, до сих пор не очень умелый, «Обливиэйт»… Она поглубже засунула палочку, которую – кажется, машинально – достала. Будь что будет, но больше она не причинит зла тем, кого любит.  
  
– Странно? – ответил матери Том. – Нет, не замечал. Нормально она себя ведет. Ведьма как ведьма: зелья варит, со змеёй разговаривает, книжки заколдованные читает.  
– Том! Если ты думаешь, что это смешно…  
– Да чего там смешного. Ты спрашивала, не ведьма ли она? Вот я тебе и отвечаю: самая настоящая. Странно, что ты только сейчас это заметила.  
В этот раз пауза была куда длиннее. Потом Мэри заговорила: тихо, растерянно:  
– Но ведь это ужасно.  
– Почему? Ну, умеет она колдовать, и что?  
– Как это «что»?! Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить? «Обычная ведьма»! Господи, но это же просто оживший кошмар! Она может сделать с любым из нас все что угодно!  
– Может. Но не делает же? Мама, – интонации Тома, до сих пор насмешливые, вдруг стали серьезнее: – Я тоже много чего могу. Например, с закрытыми глазами убить человека. А скольких убил с открытыми… лучше не вспоминать. И что, меня теперь нельзя на улицу выпускать?  
— Ты не понимаешь! Это нельзя сравнивать!  
– Почему? У каждого свои способности. Но только сам человек – колдун он там или нет – решает, когда и для чего ими пользоваться; оружием они для него станут или инструментом.  
– Ты… ты мой сын! Ты никогда не причинишь зла никому из нас.  
– Меропа тоже. Может, она и ведьма, но... – Том запнулся (видимо подбирая слова). А когда заговорил… У Меропы сердце замерло от звучавшей в его голосе нежности. – Она _моя_ ведьма. Мама, я люблю ее. И я ей верю. Она в жизни не сделает ничего плохого никому из нас. А я никому не позволю обидеть ее.  
– Да-да, я понимаю тебя… – все так же неуверенно ответила Мэри. – А… Томми? Он же не такой, правда?  
– Такой же.  
  
Меропа слышала, как Мэри в волнении ходит по комнате… Зачем-то взяла статуэтку с пианино – неприятно царапнуло железом по дереву; подержала, поставила обратно.  
  
– Томми всегда был хорошим мальчиком, – наконец сказала. – И Меропа тоже всегда… Ладно, ты уже взрослый. – Теперь ее голос звучал, как обычно: твердо, уверенно. – Разбирайся сам со своей необычной семьей. Например, – усмехнулась, – раз уж твоя жена умеет говорить со змеями, попроси ее сказать этому удаву, чтобы он не попадался на глаза Лиззи. А то я каждый раз вздрагиваю от ее воплей.  
И, пожелав сыну спокойной ночи, Мэри вышла.  
  
Только тогда Меропа решилась зайти в дом. От слов Тома, от того, как он ее защищал, вдруг защипало в носу. Она всхлипнула, вытерла со щеки непрошенную слезинку.  
  
Интересно, почему Мэри ее не выдала? Или просто именно это воспоминание так и не вернулось к ней? И что будет, если вернется? Может, самой все рассказать Тому? Но как же не хотелось его разочаровывать – особенно после сегодняшнего! Ладно, как-нибудь потом расскажет – в подходящий момент. Сейчас куда важнее было то, что до выборов осталась неделя.


	40. День выборов

_Май, 1935 г._  
— Поверить не могу, это уже завтра! — Меропа потянулась, довольно зажмурилась. Наверное, стоило еще раз убедиться, что они готовы к такому важному событию; все обсудить… Ладно, незачем, тем более после близости ее всегда клонило в сон. Сегодня даже луна, необычайно яркая в последние дни, не мешала — пряталась за тучами.  
— Ну да. Надеюсь, ты не забудешь, за кого именно надо отдать свой голос? — Том улыбнулся, и она в который раз удивилась его выдержке. Хотя наедине с ней мог бы не притворяться. Или он просто старался подбодрить?  
Сам-то волновался, еще как! За то время, которое они с мужем провели вместе, Меропа стала его понимать немного лучше. И теперь чаще всего могла догадаться, что он сердился или беспокоился. Знала и манеру криво улыбаться, и то, как он — ритмично, будто наигрывая неизвестную ей мелодию — дергал пуговицу на манжете. Интересно, а Тому никогда не приходило в голову, что его волнение выдавало даже то, как они в такие вечера любили друг друга? Эта его требовательность, почти грубость, вместо обычной нежности…  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — заверила она его. — И я все время буду рядом.  
— Чтобы я, не дай бог, не заскучал? — И снова гримаса вместо улыбки, да что с ним такое?  
— Чтобы ты не выкинул какую-нибудь глупость, после которой тебя не то что в окружное самоуправление, но и обратно в тюрьму не возьмут, — пробурчала она. Кажется, помогло: Тома немного отпустило. Тихо засмеялся, обнял ее.  
Как же хорошо засыпать рядом с ним! И как она столько времени без этого жила?  
  
***  
  
Звонок раздался, когда Меропа почти провалилась в сон. Быстрые шаги по лестнице, встревоженный голос Эйме:  
— Миссис Риддл, вас к телефону!  
Но кто может ей звонить в такое время? По делам фабрики? Но Амбрустер решился бы ее потревожить, только если бы чертов сарай сгорел, а это наверняка не так: пламя от него было бы видно в ночи. Что-то случилось в Нортгемптоне? Но тогда к телефону позвали бы Тома.  
  
— Я вас слушаю, — сказала, улыбнувшись мысли, что — как ее муж только что — старается скрыть волнение. Ответил ей незнакомый мужской голос:  
— Миссис Меропа Риддл?  
— Да, это я.  
— Вы дочь профессора Говарда Соура?  
  
***  
  
В дом Соура Меропа аппарировала. Потом, до заикания напугав его консьержку, но все-таки выяснив, в какую именно больницу увезли «господина профессора», она бросилась искать этот госпиталь святой Елизаветы. Смутно знакомые улицы, на которых она и днем могла бы заблудиться, сейчас, ночью, казались совсем одинаковыми… Тусклые фонари, редкие прохожие… Почти все на ее вопрос, как добраться до больницы, только качали головами, уверяя, что сами не знают. Один махнул рукой: «Вроде, туда». Другой подвел ее к карте, но показать, где именно они находятся, уже не сумел. Но Меропа сама разобралась: пройти вперед, направо, потом еще пара улиц… Мерлин, это же совсем близко!  
  
***  
  
Соур лежал в отдельной палате. Точнее, палата была на двоих, но вторая кровать пустовала, светлела в полутьме ровным, без единой складки, покрывалом.  
  
Меропа наклонилась: бледное, без кровинки, лицо; дыхания почти не слышно, только если ухо почти к самой груди прижать. Сиделка, которая и впустила ее в палату, отогнула одеяло: на правой руке Соура, чуть выше запястья, виднелись две крохотные ранки, как будто пару иголок рядом воткнули. Только от простых иголок не почернела бы вся кисть, включая пальцы, и почти половина предплечья.  
  
— Надо ж, живой еще, — удивилась сиделка. — А ты быстро доехала. Профессор-то говорил, будто ты в деревне живешь? На ероплане, что ли, летела?  
Меропа ничего не сказала, но та, кажется, и не ждала ответа.  
— Ну, дождался тебя, и слава Богу. Я выйду, а ты уж попрощайся с отцом. Хороший, видать, был человек, — и сиделка направилась к двери.  
— Подождите! — вцепилась в ее рукав Меропа. — Что с ним случилось?! Когда его сюда доставили? Что значит «был»? Его что, никто не может вылечить?  
Сиделка, то и дело прерываясь на рассуждения о смысле бытия и прочее «все под Богом ходим» (и доводя сгоравшую от нетерпения Меропу почти до истерики), рассказала, что профессора доставили к ним за полчаса до того, как ей позвонили. И что сначала он был в сознании. Сказал, что его укусил «змей какой-то очень опасный».  
— Злосчастный, говорит, был случай, не вините его, Хендерсона какого-то. Видать, приятель евойный. Доктор ему тот же час лекарство дал, только оно не от таких змеев, как надо, а от простых, что у нас водятся, — объясняла она.  
Рассказывала, что профессор все время, пока был в сознании, ругался, просил позвать к нему то поверенного, то Меропу, то снова и снова уверял, что тот Хендерсон ни в чем не виноват.  
— А потом, видать, яд-то до самого горла дошел — умолк. И с тех пор ни слова, а сейчас вон и дышать почти перестал. Ну все, пойду… А ты, ежели забоишься одна с покойником — так зови, я тут, рядышком буду.  
  
«С покойником»… Меропе и представить себе не могла, что Соур… Нет, только не это! Но что же делать, как ему помочь? Зелье с мандрагорой? Нет: оно, кажется, убирало только магические повреждения. Экстракт ясенца? Можно опробовать, хотя… он для свежих ран, а прошло уже больше часа. А что, если?.. Нет, тоже не подходит…  
— О-о… Как же я сразу не сообразила?! — единственно правильное решение оказалось таким простым, что Меропа даже удивилась, почему оно первым не пришло в голову. Какая же она дура!  
  
Оглянулась, запоминая обстановку — чтобы потом сразу сюда аппарировать, и мгновенье спустя была в гостиной Риддл-Хауса. Вверх по лестнице, в лабораторию… Где же оно, куда она его спрятала?! Ах да, вот! Сжав в ладони пузырек со «слезами феникса», снова уже приготовилась аппарировать… Нет, сперва нужно…  
  
— Эйме! — постучала в ее комнату, мельком удивившись, что дверь открыла не она, а сонный Фрэнк, одетый только в криво застегнутые подштанники.  
— Э-э… Я тут… Брауни, да что с тобой?! На тебе ж лица нет!  
Она только головой помотала: «Не сейчас, потом». Велела передать Тому, что скоро вернется, чтобы он не беспокоился. И тут же аппарировала — благо, от Фрэнка скрываться было незачем.  
  
***  
  
Соур все так же был без сознания, а дышать стал совсем редко; чернота по руке доползла почти до локтя. Меропа осторожно наклонила пузырек над раной. Нужна всего одна капля. Ее хватит, нужно только очень аккуратно… Вот! Голубоватая капелька упала на почерневшую кожу вокруг двух точек-уколов. И тут же втянулась, впиталась в оставленные змеиными клыками отметины. Теперь только ждать.  
  
Ждать пришлось недолго — и минуты не прошло, как рука Соура начала светлеть, приобретая нормальный вид. Ранки становились меньше и меньше, пока совсем не исчезли. Помогло!  
  
Кажется, теперь профессор должен был очнуться? Сейчас она убедится, что все в порядке… отругает его — говорила же быть осторожней с этим гадом! — и вернется домой. Успеет еще выспаться до того, как надо будет собираться на избирательный участок. Может быть, Том и не заметит ее отсутствия? А если встревожится — Эйме… или Фрэнк все ему объяснят. Кстати, какого черта он делал в ее комнате, да еще в таком виде? Ладно, завтра вечером спросит, когда они с Томом вернутся… как же хочется верить, что с победой!  
  
Меропе, в волнении мерявшей шагами комнату и то и дело подходившей к кровати Соура — очнулся? нет? — казалось, что она это делает уже целую вечность. Поминутно смотрела на часы: может, стоят? Нет, идут, только очень медленно: час назад на них было десять минут первого, теперь — семнадцать. Однажды заглянула сиделка, пощупала Соура за запястье, что-то подсчитывая, покачала головой:  
— Это ж надо, сколько сил у старика! А доктор сказал — и трех часов не протянет. Ой, а рука, вроде, получше стала? Куда ж его укусили-то? Никак не найду, видать совсем глаза плохи. Или лекарство то помогло? Хотя оно ж от простых змеев, а то, говорят, был целый аспид! Не знаешь, что за змей такой — аспид?  
Меропа помотала головой — только бы эта глупая магла скорее ушла. Заперла дверь, на всякий случай наложив несколько отвлекающих заклинаний — чтобы больше никто не мешал.  
  
Еще пять… семь… двенадцать бесконечных минут.  
А если «слезы» не сработали? Или сработали не так, как надо? Она ведь не знает, и спросить не у кого: магловский врач, по словам сиделки, вообще не верил, что его пациент может выжить. И оставшийся дома «Справочник целителя» не поможет — там говорится только об укусах магических существ, а не обыкновенных — пусть и необычайно ядовитых — змей. Вот если бы нашелся целитель…  
Целитель.  
Специалист по укусам магических существ и магическим способам лечения!  
  
«Нет-нет, ни за что», — говорила себе Меропа, меж тем проверяя, хорошо ли заперта дверь и продержатся ли антимагловские заклинания до ее возвращения. Убеждала себя, что не собиралась обращаться к этому типу, даже если будет умирать, и тут же забывала об этом. Потому что сейчас умирала не она, а все остальное было не важно.  
  
***  
  
Алки Борджин в ночнушке выглядел куда менее привлекательно, чем Фрэнк в подштанниках. А уж если сравнить с Томом... Как же хорошо, что она все-таки не вышла за него замуж!  
Меропа ненавидела себя за эти дурацкие, такие несвоевременные мысли, но прогнать их не могла. А может, и не стоило? Лучше думать о глупостях, чем сходить с ума от беспокойства: как там профессор? Не случилось ли чего-нибудь за те пять минут, пока она яростным стуком в дверь будила владельцев лавки в Ночном?  
Берк только выглянул и, пробормотав что-то про незваных гостей, которые хуже, чем смеркут под одеялом, снова скрылся. Алки пригласил ее следовать за ним — по уже полузабытому темному коридору.  
  
— Что такого случилось, что ты решила вломиться ко мне в спальню? — усмехнулся он. — Неужели твой магл, наконец-то…  
Меропа совершенно невежливо посоветовала ему заткнуться.  
— Мне нужен Кэрроу! — сразу перешла к делу. — Амос Кэрроу, тот целитель, которого ты приглашал, когда с Мэри… тогда…  
— Когда ты свела с ума свою свекровь, помню-помню, — покачал головой Алки. И тут же равнодушно-насмешливое выражение исчезло, уступив место неприкрытой злости и, кажется… страху?  
— Ты что наделала, идиотка? Ты как посмела узнать, кто он такой?! Мордредов зад, и почему я сразу не унял твое дурное любопытство? Одно правильное заклинание… Может, еще не поздно? — он повернулся к столу, видимо, разыскивая палочку. Но Меропа уже наставила на него свою.  
— Только попробуй мне помешать! Зови Кэрроу! — приказала, когда он снова посмотрел на нее. Алки молчал, и Меропа добавила, стараясь говорить как можно тверже: — Сразу позовешь, или… под «Империусом»? — Все-таки сбилась, запнулась. Интересно, заметил или нет?  
— Деточка, ты совсем спятила, — Алки двинулся было к ней, но Меропа быстро поставила между ними щит. Поморщился, вернулся к столу. — В Азкабан захотела?  
— Мне все равно. Хотя… Ты ведь на меня не донесешь. Как ты всегда говорил? «Это Ночной переулок», да? Те, кто здесь живет, не обращаются в аврорат.  
— Хорошая у тебя память, милая, — кивнул он. Судя по голосу — не рассердился, наоборот: как будто обрадовался. — Да, мы здесь сами разбираемся…  
Меропа, которой не понравился его тон, заговорила было об оплате, но Алки сразу же перебил, уверяя, что с него довольно обычных десяти процентов.  
— Я честный торговец, милая. «Непростительными» не бросаюсь, за каждую сделку головой отвечаю, иначе тут нельзя. Так что, если сумеешь с нашим целителем договориться… Особенно сегодня.  
— А что сегодня? — подозрительно спросила Меропа.  
Алки усмехнулся, довольно и… кажется, издевательски?  
— Если ты знаешь, как его зовут, значит, должна знать, и кто он такой, — усмешка стала еще шире, еще противнее.  
  
Кто он такой? Бывший целитель, которого разыскивают за преступные эксперименты над людьми? Негодяй, воспользовавшийся своим положением для того, чтобы безнаказанно…  
  
— Он же оборотень, глупая!  
— Да-да, я знаю, — отмахнулась Меропа. Оборотень, мерзкое существо. Даже если бы она умирала — не обратилась бы к нему за помощью. Но сейчас умирает не она. А значит… — Это неважно, я должна его увидеть.  
— Да ты, похоже, совсем чокнулась. Сегодня полнолуние, забыла? Так что наш целитель теперь до рассвета будет выть на луну! А уж потом, если повезет…  
— О, Мерлин… — прошептала. Губы не слушались. Что же теперь делать?! — Когда сегодня рассвет?  
Алки пожал плечами:  
— В полпятого где-то. Точней не скажу, это тебе к астрономам надо.  
В полпятого. А сейчас… Неужели только что пробило два? Эта ужасная ночь никогда не закончится!  
  
***  
  
Аппарировать в больницу…  
Дышит, причем явно лучше — ровнее, спокойнее — чем до того, как она вылечила его рану. Рука выглядит здоровой, будто и не было ничего.  
Но почему он тогда не просыпается?!  
Меропа звала его по имени, трясла — сперва осторожно, потом все сильнее. Говорила с ним то по-английски, то на парселтанге… Даже специально коверкала слова, надеясь, что если Соура разозлить как следует… нет, и это не помогло.  
Но и хуже ему не становилось. Так, может, и не станет за… сколько там осталось до рассвета? Полтора часа?  
Еще полтора часа бесконечной ночи.  
  
***  
  
Аппарировать к Алки — только чтобы проверить, убедиться, что он не закрылся от нее, не передумал. И снова к Соуру. Все в порядке… вернее, не в порядке, но и не хуже.  
  
***  
  
— Не перестанешь мотаться туда-сюда — я привяжу тебя к ножке стола.  
— Я только заклинания проверить… До рассвета же еще двадцать минут, да?  
— И минут пять-десять на превращение в человека. И неизвестно сколько, пока он очнется и начнет соображать. Слушай, может, ты лучше заревёшь?  
Меропа удивленно взглянула на него: это еще зачем?  
— В тот раз, когда ты здесь рыдала, как-то спокойнее было. А сейчас у тебя такая рожа, что даже мне страшно. А я-то еще подумал сперва, что ты про «Империус» просто так ляпнула, припугнуть решила.  
  
Она не стала ни спорить с ним, ни соглашаться. Неужели она и правда смогла бы... непростительным»? Наверное, смогла бы. Нет, лучше не думать о таком.  
  
— Да кто он вообще, этот магл, что ты так всполошилась?  
— Он… — и как ему объяснить, кем именно был для нее Соур? Вспомнилось вдруг, о чем спросил ее по телефону его поверенный. «Вы дочь профессора?» Нет, она никогда не думала о нем, как об отце, наоборот — иногда казалось, что она куда старше и опытнее этого бестолкового ученого. — Он мой друг.  
  
***  
  
Алки нырнул в камин ровно в четыре тридцать, на прощание буркнув, что в пасти оборотня и то лучше, чем под ее выжидающим взглядом.  
  
И снова следить, как стрелка медленно ползет по циферблату. А если Кэрроу откажется? А если он будет не в состоянии даже подняться? Меропа ничего не знала о том, как быстро может оборотень восстановиться после полнолуния. Вдруг ему нужно несколько дней, чтобы полностью стать человеком? А если она отправила Алки к нему слишком рано, и теперь эта тварь его доедает?! И Соура она не видела уже… а если там ослабло заклинание? Или… нет, он не может умереть, всего час назад все было нормально!  
  
Алки появился через четверть часа — один.  
— Придет он, не дергайся, — успокоил вскочившую ему навстречу Меропу. — Вот хвост отвалится — и придет.  
  
***  
  
«Хвост отвалился» у Кэрроу почти в шесть — именно тогда бывший целитель вышел из камина. Пошатнулся и сел прямо на отделявший его от комнаты каменный выступ.  
  
— Опять… вы, — с трудом выговорил, вытер со лба обильно проступивший пот. — Почему-то я так и подумал. Значит, узнали, кто я такой? Глупая, любопытная девчонка в красной шапке!  
  
Шапки у Меропы не было — ни красной, ни какой-либо еще. Может, он бредит? Но если так — разве он сможет помочь?  
  
— Ну что, где там наша заболевшая бабушка?  
Точно — бредит. Мерлин, что же ей делать?  
Кэрроу взглянул на нее, и Меропа немного успокоилась: в его глазах не было ни тени безумия. Вполне нормальный взгляд и, кажется, даже насмешливый.  
— Сможете сделать портключ? Аппарации, даже совместной, мне не выдержать.  
  
***  
  
— «Эннервейт» применяли? — Кэрроу в последний раз взмахнул над головой Соура палочкой, выпрямился.  
— Нет, — встрепенулась Меропа. — А надо было?  
— Ни в коем случае. Иначе был бы среди ваших знакомых… или родственников, кем он вам там приходится?.. Был бы еще один идиот. Кстати, как поживает ваша свекровь?  
Меропа ответила, что с ней все хорошо, но Кэрроу, казалось, уже забыл, о чем спрашивал.  
«А что, подходящий случай, — пробормотал себе под нос. — Даже интересно будет испытать на магле. Уж если ему поможет… Впрочем, еще не обязательно, что поможет волшебнику — нельзя не принимать во внимание…»  
— Ну, что вытаращились? — сердито спросил у ловившей каждое слово Меропы. — Если перед вами поставить котел, дать рецепт и нужные ингредиенты… Сможете сварить незнакомое зелье?  
— Смогу.  
— Видали? «Смогу». Ни спросить, какое именно, ни зачем оно нужно. У вас еще остались слезы феникса? — Она кивнула. — Это хорошо. Надо же, такой ценный ингредиент… Взять и извести на магла! Вы сумасшедшая, да? Чокнутая девочка в красной шапке?  
Вот, опять он за свое! Кто тут еще сумасшедший?  
— Интересно, сколько же вы готовы заплатить, чтобы ваш магл поправился? — Кэрроу снова заговорил тихо, неразборчиво, будто размышляя вслух. — Судя по «слезам»…  
— Все, что угодно! — перебила его Меропа.  
  
Кэрроу — кажется, впервые за это время — посмотрел на нее с интересом. И от его взгляда ей стало не по себе. Интересно, у него от природы глаза желтоватые? Или превращение в человека еще не завершилось? А что, если и его сознание еще несколько… волчье? Нет, даже не волчье. Волк — это просто зверь, пусть большой и страшный, но все-таки поддающийся дрессировке. А оборотень… Это жуткое создание, воплощение…  
  
Кэрроу подошел совсем близко, так, что теперь она явственно различала его запах — нечеловеческий, настороживший ее еще в их первую встречу.  
— Глупая, глупая девчонка в красной шапке, — прошептал он, сжав ее плечи. Провел пальцами по шее… А если он сейчас?.. Ему же наверняка нужен «материал для исследований»! Оборотень, на котором можно проводить эксперименты! Мерлин, на что же она согласилась?!  
Он снова погладил ее — теперь по щеке. Легко, почти нежно. А если он готовится не укусить, а?.. От одной мысли, что это существо может захотеть обладать ей, Меропу затрясло. Но… не умерла же она тогда, с Морфином? И это сможет вынести. Наверное…  
Но Кэрроу уже отпустил ее, отошел подальше. Хмыкнул:  
  
— Ладно, не дергайтесь. Хотя посмотреть на вашу побелевшую физиономию было, не скрою, занятно. К счастью, я не ем маленьких девочек, даже очень глупых. Да и спать (вы ведь и об этом подумали, да?) предпочитаю с красивыми. Просто захотелось узнать, как далеко может зайти ваше «все, что угодно». Но к развлечениям мы еще вернемся, а пока пора перейти к делу. Портключ еще при вас? — Она кивнула. — Тогда тащите нас обратно в Ночной.  
  
***  
  
Рецепт занимал два исписанных мелким почерком свитка по шесть футов, а время приготовления…  
— Десять часов?! Но… если профессор за это время умрет?  
— Вряд ли. Но что я точно могу гарантировать — он за это время не очнется. Очевидно, яд — до того, как слезы феникса его нейтрализовали — повредил что-то в его голове. Но мы попробуем это восстановить.  
  
Десять часов работы…  
А ведь ужасная ночь давно закончилась, сменившись не менее тяжелым утром. Том наверняка уже проснулся и недоумевает — куда она делась в такой важный для него день.  
Скоро откроется избирательный участок. Ей надо быть там, она же обещала Тому! А если… Соур ведь не умер до сих пор, так может быть он и до вечера продержится?  
Меропа представила, как целый день не находит себе места, думая, не опоздала ли, не упустила ли нужный момент. Как постоянно бегает в укромный уголок, чтобы аппарировать в больницу: проверить, все ли в порядке, и подновить заклинания. Сколько раз она сможет это сделать, прежде чем расщепится или упадет от усталости? А если после всего этого у нее не хватит сил сварить зелье?  
  
— Давайте попробуем восстановить, — твердо сказала она и начала раскладывать ингредиенты. Сразу в том порядке, в котором будет использовать; как ее когда-то учил Гораций.  
  
***  
  
Восемь утра… Выборы начались. Интересно, Том уже там, или все еще ждет ее дома?  
  
Основа загустела, на ее поверхности появились концентрические круги. Меропа подождала, пока их станет семь, и всыпала толченые семена акации ровно в центр самого маленького. Три раза помешать против часовой стрелки…  
— Оно и должно было стать коричневым?  
— Там же написано: «цвет жженой умбры». Вы читать разучились?  
— Я не знаю, что такое «умбра».  
  
***  
  
Полдень.  
Еще десять минут настоится — а цвет посветлеет до медного — и можно будет продолжить.  
  
Десять минут… можно успеть аппарировать в Большой Хэнглтон, найти Тома, попробовать ему все объяснить…  
  
— В первый раз вижу, чтобы использовались листья мандрагоры, а не корень.  
— Иногда мы по привычке готовы копать глубоко, меж тем как отгадка лежит на поверхности, — усмехнулся Кэрроу. Меропа не была уверена, что поняла его, но переспрашивать не стала. Лучше уж сосредоточиться на этом странном зелье. Очень странном. Состав, способ приготовления — все наводило на мысль, что оно создавалось для того, чтобы повернуть что-то вспять… вернуть в прежнюю форму… Что-то, связанное то ли с Луной, то ли с лунным циклом. Или жизненным?..  
  
Не может быть! Он что, надеялся найти возможность излечить оборотня? Сделать его «прежним»?  
  
— Не вышло, да? — все-таки не удержалась она от вопроса.  
— Пока нет.  
«Пока». И сколько он еще готов экспериментировать? Ошибаться, создавать новые зелья. И разочаровываться, видя, что они могут помочь от разных недугов — но не от того единственного, который его интересует. Интересно, на ком он их теперь проверяет?  
  
— По улицам шляется множество бродяг. Если кто-то из них исчезнет — кто будет его искать?  
— Вы что, до сих пор проводите свои ужасные эксперименты?! До сих пор убиваете ради них людей?  
— Одним из побочных эффектов моих «ужасных» исследований стало то зелье, которое вы сейчас варите. Если оно поможет вашему маглу — я все равно останусь чудовищем?  
«Будто сами не знаете ответ».  
  
— Три капли крови рэ-эма… Это же необычайно редкий ингредиент, откуда он у вас?  
— Слезы феникса — тоже редкий. Но вы поливаете ими змеиные укусы.  
  
***  
  
Три часа пополудни. Уже и объяснять что-то бесполезно. Она опять не выполнила данного Тому обещания, подвела его!  
Теперь только надеяться, что все это не напрасно, что зелье сработает.  
  
— Сработает. Если у вас руки не из задницы.  
— У меня нормальные руки. А корень амаранта обычно натирают, а не нарезают.  
— Натрите, если так хочется, только не удивляйтесь, если ничего не выйдет. Предупреждая ваш следующий вопрос — да, это «цвет морской волны».  
  
***  
  
— Столько точно хватит? — Меропа показала Кэрроу пузырек с остатками слез феникса.  
— Лейте уже, а то время пропустите… Вот черт! — прошептал сдавленно.  
— Не вышло? — испугалась Меропа. Но почему? Кажется, оно и должно было стать золотистым?  
— Вышло. И это… это потрясающе! Руки у вас и правда удивительные. К ним бы еще ума…  
  
Кэрроу, отстранив ее, сам погасил огонь под котлом. Перелил готовое зелье в узкую темную бутылку — получилось примерно восемь унций.  
  
— Кстати, я придумал, как вы расплатитесь за то, что посмели влезть в мою жизнь, — сказал как бы между прочим, но у Меропы сердце ёкнуло. Чего же он от нее потребует?  
Он вырвал из лежавшей на столе пухлой тетради лист, написал на нем несколько слов, протянул ей. Взяла с опаской — а вдруг это какое-нибудь заклинание с ужасным эффектом, срабатывающее невербально, стоит его прочесть? Но в записке оказалось только имя — «Амос Кэрроу» и адрес.  
— Что это?  
— А вы еще не поняли? — Она молчала, и правда не понимая: он ее что, в гости приглашает? И Кэрроу пояснил: — Хранитель тайны открыл вам местонахождение дома, спрятанного чарами «Фиделиуса». Теперь вы знаете, где найти преступника, которого много лет безуспешно разыскивают авроры. Знаете — и никому не сможете рассказать! Неплохо я придумал, а? — и он рассмеялся. — Счет за лечение и стоимость ингредиентов вам передаст наш общий знакомый. И не забудьте про его десять процентов. Ну что, пора прощаться, глупая девчонка в красной шапке? — Кэрроу протянул ей руку, и Меропа машинально пожала ее. — Бабушке привет!  
  
Глаза у него, кстати, оказались серыми, а не желтыми. И ногти стали куда короче, чем были утром. Мерлин, неужели сейчас почти вечер?! Ночь тянулась и тянулась, а день за работой пролетел незаметно.  
  
***  
  
Теперь понемногу, по капле, влить содержимое бутыли в рот Соура… Интересно, долго придется ждать, пока он очнется?  
  
Ждать не пришлось совсем: первые признаки того, что зелье действует, появились, когда бутыль опустела наполовину. Последнюю унцию он даже смог допить сам, приподнявшись в кровати.  
— П-профессор, — заикаясь от волнения, заговорила Меропа. — Вы… вы меня помните?  
— С чего я должен был вас забыть? Я что, похож на идиота?  
«По словам Кэрроу, такой вариант был вполне возможен».  
— А вас… вас самого как зовут?  
— Меропа, вы точно спятили! Немедленно прекратите задавать дурацкие вопросы и объясните мне… И прекратите разводить тут сырость! Вы всегда казались мне довольно умной… Или хотя бы не настолько глупой, чтобы реветь из-за пустяков!  
  
***  
  
_— Вылезай, чертова тварь!_  
Меропа стояла посреди гостиной Соура, безуспешно стараясь успокоиться.  
Нет, в это же поверить невозможно! Едва придя в себя, тот вспомнил, что его дорогая змейка – та самая, что едва не отправила его на тот свет! — голодная!  
  
— Вы обязательно должны отправиться в мой дом. Найти моего дорогого друга. Он наверняка испугался того, что сделал, и теперь прячется где-нибудь. Объясните ему, что со мной все в порядке. И накормите, договорились? В углу комнаты, под покрывалом, стоит клетка с мышами. Одной должно хватить.  
От возмущения (и, признаться честно, от обиды) Меропа даже не сразу сумела заговорить. Она за эти сутки чуть с ума не сошла от волнения, а он думает только о своем гаде ползучем?!  
— Договорились, — сухо сказала. Сняла все отвлекающие заклинания. — Скажете врачу, что ошиблись, и вас укусила обычная гадюка — именно от гадючьего яда вам и ввели сыворотку. А про аспида вы так, в бреду сказали. И, что бы ни случилось – стойте на своем. Мне только проблем с министерством из-за вас не хватало!  
И тут же исчезла, чтобы все, что она сделала, почти возвратив профессора с того света, не оказалось напрасным. А именно так и могло выйти, поддайся она желанию придушить подушкой этого эгоистичного глупца!  
  
В углу зашуршало, и Меропа обернулась на звук. Точно – яркая узкая голова, в открытой пасти мелькает раздвоенный язык.  
_— Приветствую, Повелительница._  
_— Ко мне!_ — приказала, вне себя от злости.  
  
Кажется, аспид почувствовал ее состояние: желание уничтожить его, наказать за все, что пришлось пережить. Меропа никогда не видела, чтобы змея так ползла. Медленно… и не просто медленно, а как будто сама она старалась то ли остаться на месте, то ли даже отодвинуться подальше, но неведомая сила влекла ее вперед. Сила инстинкта, не позволявшая противиться Повелителю.  
Теперь он сделает все, что ему приказать. Позволит взять за хвост и размозжить голову о ближайшую стенку, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться, не посмев укусить сжимающую его руку… А то и сам цапнет себя, впрыснет порцию яда, от которого нет спасения. Как странно — и на удивление приятно — было чувствовать, что живое существо настолько готово подчиниться тебе, что оно полностью зависит от твоей воли!  
  
Теперь она могла понять и Морфина, когда-то убивавшего таких ради развлечения. И что именно двигало Кэрроу, когда тот утром разыгрывал перед ней «злого волка», наслаждаясь ее ужасом.  
  
Но она – не Морфин и не Кэрроу. Так что…  
Меропа достала из клетки мышь и швырнула ее перед Хендерсоном:  
_— Приятного аппетита! А что с тобой делать – пусть профессор решает._  
  
До возвращения Соура эта тварь от голода не сдохнет. А потом… Меропа надеялась, что теперь-то профессор не будет возражать против того, чтобы прибить мерзкого змея. Или хотя бы отдать в зоопарк.  
  
***  
  
Давно ей не было так страшно возвращаться домой. Даже когда она сбежала на вечеринку в Лондон, была уверена, что все обойдется. А сейчас… Оставалось только надеяться, что Том уже поднялся в спальню. Сама она переночует на диване в кабинете, а уже утром… О том, что ждет ее утром, даже думать не хотелось.  
Интересно, он уже чемодан собрал? Или на этот раз попросит ее убираться к черту? Вспомнилась вдруг книга, которая так возмутила когда-то Мэри и всех окрестных дам. Как же Меропа тогда радовалась, что Мэри не предложила обсудить прочитанное. Потому что она точно не стала бы осуждать героиню, которая «так низко пала только потому, что из-за глупого каприза отказалась выйти замуж». Наоборот, она прекрасно ее понимала: невозможно жить с тем, кому ни в чем нельзя верить. И Тома, когда он ушел, тоже понимала. И сейчас не станет осуждать – что бы он ни решил.  
Но легче от этих мыслей почему-то не становилось.  
  
***  
  
Зря надеялась, что удастся зайти незаметно – он все-таки ждал ее в гостиной. Как и тогда, надо же.  
— Д-добрый вечер, — машинально поздоровалась.  
— А он добрый?  
— Не знаю, — прошептала.  
  
Она и правда не знала. С одной стороны, еще не прошло радостное возбуждение от того, что ей удалось спасти жизнь Соуру. Конечно, в этом не только ее заслуга… но и ее тоже. Но стоило вспомнить, как она виновата перед Томом…  
  
— Ты есть хочешь?  
Меропа ожидала чего угодно, но не этого. Она хочет? Или нет? Ведь и правда: за весь день и крошки во рту не было.  
— Но ведь все уже спят?  
— Я не сплю. Идем в кухню?  
Она спустилась вслед за ним по темной лестнице с крутыми ступеньками. В кухне присела за стол, за которым обычно обедала прислуга.  
— Знаешь, мне почему-то совсем не хочется есть, — сказала, сама удивившись, что усталость оказалась сильнее голода. Но выпить чаю согласилась.  
Смотрела, как Том, нагрев воду, сперва заливал ей чайные листья, что-то подсчитывая про себя.  
«Как будто зелье варит», — подумала.  
Потом — снова под тихое «раз, два, три…» — он вылил потемневшую воду в чашку, протянул ей.  
— Спасибо. Знаешь… мне нужно так много тебе рассказать.  
  
Рассказ получился на удивление коротким. Надо же: казалось, она с прошлого вечера целую жизнь прожила, а всё уместилось в десяток куцых фраз. Сейчас Том, наверное, спросит — неужели из-за такой ерунды стоило…  
— Не плачь, — он ласково провел по ее щеке, вытирая неизвестно откуда взявшуюся слезу. — Все ведь обошлось. И я рад, что мой подарок пригодился, что ты нашла, как его использовать. Ты молодец, ведьма.  
— Так… ты не сердишься?  
— Сержусь. Еще как сержусь. Так что давай договоримся: когда в следующий раз соберешься кого-то спасти… или наоборот, убить… Предупреди меня, хорошо? С последним, кстати, могу помочь. Или хотя бы не буду сходить с ума, думая, куда ты пропала и увидимся ли еще.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась она. — Я постараюсь.  
— Она постарается! — хмыкнул Том. — Могла бы хоть для моего спокойствия соврать: да-да, милый, обязательно.  
— Я больше не хочу тебе врать. Даже для твоего спокойствия.  
— Ну… — растерялся он. — Наверное, так даже лучше.  
  
Чашка почти опустела, остатки чая в ней быстро остывали. Меропа вертела ее в руках, не зная, как спросить у Тома… и стоит ли спрашивать?  
Он усмехнулся:  
— Кажется, я скоро овладею этой вашей… как там ее Томми называл?.. Когда мысли читают?  
— Легиллименцией? — подсказала Меропа. Но причем здесь это?  
— Вроде бы. Когда ты, вот как сейчас, в угол смотришь и губу прикусываешь — значит, хочешь о чем-то спросить, но не решаешься. О чем на этот раз?  
— Я вовсе не… — Ладно, раз уж он сам об этом заговорил… — А кто победил на выборах?  
— Тот, кто и должен был, — пожал плечами Том.  
Ну что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Может быть, в следующем году они смогут...  
— Я, конечно. Ты же не сомневалась во мне, дорогая? Или?..  
Нет, он еще и издевается!  
  
Но Том и не думал смеяться. Отобрал у Меропы чашку, взял ее ладони в свои, поднес к губам, согревая и успокаивая. Как делал множество раз, еще с тех пор, когда они сразу после свадьбы жили в Лондоне.  
— Мы победили, — тихо сказал. — Мы с тобой.


	41. Свадьба и похороны

_Лето, 1935 г._  
  
К удивлению Меропы, Соур и думать не хотел о том, чтобы расстаться со своим ползучим «коллегой» – именно так он называл этого змея.  
  
– По его вине вы едва не погибли!  
– Это была случайность. Мне стоило быть внимательнее, не забывать, что Хендерсон, при его поистине человеческой сообразительности, все-таки подчиняется змеиным инстинктам. Мы повздорили, я слишком резко протянул к нему руку, вот и получилось…  
_– С-случайность?_ – Меропа даже на парселтанг перешла от волнения и злости. – В тот день... Порой мне казалось, что вас уже не спасти! А если подобное снова произойдет, но у меня не окажется под рукой слез феникса?! А если?..  
– Не волнуйся, мы с Хендерсоном оба сделали из случившегося выводы. Да и вообще: ты что, предлагаешь мне отказаться от исследований?  
– Вы… вы просто… – от возмущения Меропа слов не могла подобрать. Даже на парселтанге. – Сами решайте, что вам дороже: эти чертовы исследования или жизнь, – предложила. Но Соур и бровью не повел:  
– А какой смысл в жизни, если в ней не происходит ничего интересного?  
И тут же принялся рассказывать, насколько Хендерсон разумней любой другой змеи.  
– Даже вашего питона, поверьте; а ведь ваш жил в человеческой среде с детства. Стало быть, должен был усваивать новые знания куда легче. Но, видимо, имеет значение и то, с кем именно общается змея.  
  
Само собой, лучше всего для нее было бы общаться с ним – гениальным ученым, не побоявшимся углубиться в исследования, на которые ни у кого больше не хватило бы ни смелости, ни таланта. Меропа слушала вполуха, но с каждым словом (из которых половина была самовосхвалениями) злилась на него все меньше. Что поделаешь – профессор всегда был таким. Возможность узнать что-то новое была для него важнее всего… ладно, почти всего. Кажется, он, кроме «научного интереса», еще и привязался к этой змеюке. Как уже давно привязался к своей «бестолковой» ученице.  
  
Что ж, пусть проводит свои исследования. Если верить всему, что он рассказывает про Хендерсона, тот и правда был способен учиться на своих ошибках и делать выводы.  
– _С-спасибо, Повелительница_, – услышала, уже подойдя к камину и набрав летучего пороха. – _Я вас-с не подведу._  
– _Надеюсь_, – буркнула. Потом, решив, что если уж один из «любимцев» профессора сделал первый шаг к миру, то почему бы второму не ответить тем же, уже спокойней добавила: – _До скорой встречи_.  
  
***  
  
Мэри с Томасом уехали в Нортгемптон через неделю после выборов. Лиззи тоже отправилась с ними, и Меропа соврала бы, сказав, что ее это огорчило. Вряд ли во всем Малом Хэнглтоне хоть один человек станет по ней скучать. Разве что Эйме? Или ей сейчас скучать некогда, если вспомнить, кто заглядывает к ней по ночам?  
Впрочем, на станцию вместе со всеми Эйме ехать вызвалась. Хотя тоже неизвестно, почему – то ли проводить подругу, то ли на обратном пути прокатиться вместе с Фрэнком, побыть с ним наедине.  
  
Томми по очереди обнял бабушку и дедушку:  
– Мне будет вас не хватать!  
– Нам тебя тоже, дорогой. Может быть, когда у тебя начнутся каникулы, ты навестишь нас? Конечно, в Нортгемптоне летом не так хорошо, как в наших краях, но неделю провести можно.  
– Я обязательно приеду! А можно?.. – Томми вдруг умолк. Вздохнул, опустил глаза. – Хотя я понимаю, что вы мне вряд ли позволите.  
– Что, дорогой?  
– А можно, мы вместе с Кэти приедем?  
Кажется, все от такой просьбы дар речи потеряли – кроме презрительно фыркнувшей Лиззи. Но Мэри строго на нее взглянула, и та сделала вид, что это так, ремень от чемодана заскрипел.  
– Понимаешь, твоя подруга не очень хорошо умеет вести себя в обществе…  
– Я ее научу! Так можно? – спросил уже громче, наверняка уверенный, что бабушка, как всегда, не сможет ему отказать. И – как всегда – не ошибся:  
– Ну что ж… тогда приезжайте вместе.  
  
***  
  
Записка, которую написал для нее Кэрроу, не давала покоя. Меропа прочитала все, что нашла о чарах «Фиделиус», но узнать сумела не так много. Оказалось, что, кроме запрещенных проклятий и ритуалов, существовали еще и «не рекомендуемые» – обычно из-за сложности исполнения, непредсказуемости результата или опасности для исполнителя – и эти чары относились именно к ним. Описания, как именно проводится ритуал, Меропа не нашла. Нет, в учебнике по высшим чарам упоминалось, что оно существует – в сборнике «Защитные и прячущие заклинания и их сочетания, сложнейшие и запутаннейшие, часть вторая, с XVII века до наших дней». Официально таких книг в Британии было три, и каждая – в закрытом отделении каждой из перечисленных там библиотек. Чтобы получить разрешение на доступ туда, надо было объяснить причину. «Любопытство» звучало слишком легковесно, «восстановление справедливости» – глупо и пафосно. А в тех источниках, которые Меропе попадались, нашлось не больше, чем в учебнике. Только общие сведения: название, к какому разделу магии относится, для чего применяется, и пара примеров использования.  
  
Тогда Меропа – объяснив свой интерес обычным желанием узнать побольше – спросила у Белль, нельзя ли как-то обойти эти чары? Или… взломать их?  
– Взломать «Фиделиус»? – округлила глаза та. – Надо же, всегда считала, что это невозможно. Но если подумать… Проще всего, само собой, убить Хранителя тайны, – начала Белль рассуждать вслух. Сидевший за соседним столиком маг с большой корзиной, в которой что-то шуршало и попискивало, настороженно на них посмотрел. – Чары не пропадут, но станут намного слабее, так называемый «эффект кругов на воде»: сначала хранителями становятся все, кому… – начала пояснять она, но Меропа перебила:  
– А если без убийства?  
– Можно попробовать и без. Взламывают же министерскую или родовую защиту, – пожала плечами она.  
  
Вытащила салфетку и начала что-то подсчитывать… чтобы полчаса спустя покачать головой:  
– Нет, ничего не выйдет. В основе «Фиделиуса» – не заклинания, как у прочих видов защитных или прячущих чар, а сам Хранитель. Человек, волшебник – причем, как правило, довольно сильный. Его магия не поддерживает ритуал, она – его часть. А значит – тому, кто попытается сначала разложить на составляющие, а потом и устранить… В общем, тут нужно будет столько узнать и просчитать… Можешь считать меня кровожадной, но проще Хранителя все-таки убить.  
  
Так что их разговор Меропе тоже не помог, зато направил ее мысли по другому руслу. Если она не может сдать Кэрроу аврорам… То убить его она точно может! Мерлин, ведь он – сам того не подозревая – дал ей оружие против себя!  
«Всего лишь бросить чертову бумажку в колодец».  
Как тогда, с Хепзибой. Но если тогда все получилось случайно, то теперь Меропа полностью осознавала то, что собиралась сделать.  
Осталось только уговорить себя, что этот выход – самый… нет, пожалуй, даже единственно правильный. А потом пойти к колодцу… Снять прячущие заклинания – они составлены таким образом, что разрушаются быстро. С восстановлением потом придется повозиться, но ведь оно того стоит? Если, конечно…  
Но почему, почему она не могла так, как Том, который сначала стреляет, потом задает вопросы?! Вечно ей мешали глупые сомнения и неуверенность! Меропа постоянно спрашивала себя: имеет ли она право решать, кто заслуживает жить, а кто нет? Не станет ли после этого такой же, как сам Кэрроу? Да, она считает, что человек, специально заражавший других ликантропией и проводивший на них чудовищные эксперименты, не имеет права на жизнь. А он отказывал в этом праве опустившимся бродягам, по которым никто не будет плакать. Мерлин, и как со всем этим разобраться?  
К тому же, как ни противно было это осознавать, но… Ей нравился этот мерзавец! Меропу – помимо воли – восхищало его желание победить ужасный недуг, дать исцеление не только себе, но и другим. А уж какие методы он для этого использовал… ей ли его осуждать?  
Или все-таки стоило?  
А кроме того, он уже дважды не отказался помочь ей. Конечно, не просто так, а за очень солидное вознаграждение, но ведь ни к кому другому она бы и обратиться не решилась. Конечно, благодарность не должна была влиять на ее отношение к этому чудовищу… но почему-то влияла. Так что Меропа пока засунула записку подальше в ящик, туда, где уже несколько дней лежало ее письмо в Министерство. Меропа все-таки заставила себя его написать. Осталось отправить… Вот поговорит с Фрэнком, выяснит, что у него с Эйме… заодно попросит отвезти на почту чертов конверт.  
  
***  
  
Поговорить с Фрэнком удалось только на следующий день.  
А до этого Меропа старалась представить себе, что именно ему скажет, и не знала, как начать разговор. «Что ты делал в ее комнате той ночью?» Глупость какая: и так понятно, что именно. «Почему с Эйме?» Еще лучше! И так ясно почему: Фрэнку эта девушка всегда нравилась, а если теперь и она не против... Меропа за своими заботами пропустила момент, когда симпатия Эйме к одинокому и неустроенному садовнику переросла в нечто большее, но раз уж это случилось – стоило порадоваться за друга.  
Но раз так… Почему они встречаются тайком?  
«Почему бы вам не пожениться?»  
Да, наверное, так она и скажет.  
  
***  
  
– Да я хоть завтра, чесслово! Только она ж сама не хочет.  
– А ты спрашивал? – на всякий случай уточнила Меропа. И не ошиблась: Фрэнк только руками развел:  
– А что там спрашивать? Она же еще тогда сказала, что пока братишек-сестричек не вырастит, замуж не пойдет.  
  
Как выяснилось, «тогда» – это еще до отъезда в Лондон. Мерлин, но ведь с тех пор столько всего произошло! Кто знает – может, Эйме давно передумала? А даже если и нет – все равно стоило поговорить с ней, объяснить, что вдвоем им куда легче было бы. Вот, взять хоть их с Томом – он ни в зельях ничего не понимает, ни в работе фабрики. А Меропа в глубине души до сих пор лошадей побаивалась. Но ведь главное, что каждый из них все равно готов другого помочь и поддержать.  
Это она и старалась объяснить Фрэнку. Он же только бормотал, что какой из него помощник. И что Эйме, такой красивой и юной, незачем связывать себя на всю жизнь с калекой.  
– Да мало ли… Она ж девчонка совсем. Еще найдет себе: и помоложе, и покрасивше, и не хромого. А я уж как-нибудь… – И повернулся, давая понять, что больше говорить на эту тему не намерен.  
– Ладно, скажу Эйме, чтобы она сама сделала тебе предложение, – все-таки не сдавалась Меропа.  
– Я тебе скажу! – так и вскинулся Фрэнк. – Слушай, Брауни ты ушастое, не лезь куда не звали! Без тебя обойдусь!  
– Неужели?  
– Еще как обойдусь! Только попробуй чего-нибудь ляпнуть! Уши лопухастые оборву, и не посмотрю, что ты самая главная здесь! – и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Надо же, обиделся. Придется теперь самой на почту ехать. Или Тому письмо отдаст, пусть отвезет на пути в Риддлс Эйкерс.  
  
***  
  
– Ты не мог бы?..  
Том взял протянутый Меропой конверт, покрутил, разглядывая то адрес, то аккуратно заклеенный край. Подошел к камину, чиркнул спичкой и бросил загоревшееся письмо на пустую, по летнему времени, подставку для дров.  
– Что ты делаешь?!  
– Так будет лучше, поверь.  
– Но Морфин… У него никого, кроме меня, нет, и я должна…  
– Ты больше ничего ему не должна. Дорогая, пойми: ты сделала все, что в твоих силах. Теперь он или сам решит изменить свою жизнь… или не решит. Но только сам, без тебя.  
  
Меропа объясняла, что после этой ужасной тюрьмы брату в любом случае будет нужна помощь. Пусть обратится к родственникам их матери? А если они откажутся? Но даже если нет – разве может она сама только ждать и ничего не делать?!  
Том утверждал, что еще как может. И понемногу Меропа позволила себя убедить. Осталось только научиться не чувствовать себя виноватой за ту ужасную, постыдную радость, которую она испытала, решив больше никуда не писать и никого не просить освободить Морфина раньше времени.  
«Пусть все идет своим чередом».  
  
***  
  
День за днем – и вот уже наступило настоящее, а не только по календарю, лето. У Томми и Кэти начались каникулы, но в Нортгемптон они пока не собирались: судя по грустному голосу Мэри, там всем было не до гостей. Так что дети, как и прошлым летом, болтались по окрестностям – вдвоем или с компанией «рыцарей», если, конечно, тем не нужно было помогать родителям в поле или на фермах. Обедала Кэти чаще всего в Риддл-Хаусе, а заодно училась вести себя за столом. Или делала вид, что училась. Конечно, вспоминая себя сразу после рождения Томми, Меропа не могла не признать, что это нелегко; но она тогда, по крайней мере, не ждала, пока все перестанут обращать на нее внимание, чтобы сменить неудобную «правильную» вилку на привычную ложку и, зажав ее в кулаке, быстренько доесть.  
  
Кажется, Томми пытался учить подругу и правильно разговаривать, но она только отмахивалась: «Да ну тебя! Язык уже болит! Пошли лучше купаться!»  
Треск веток, скрип висящего на одном гвозде прута из ограды… «Попросить Фрэнка починить? Или незачем – все равно отломают? Мерлин, до чего бестолковая из меня хозяйка!» И вот уже в саду никого – снова сбежали на озеро, теперь наверняка до самого вечера.  
  
***  
  
В конце июня Эйме попросила отпустить ее ненадолго домой: брат устроился на работу в городе, скоро должен был уехать, впервые надолго покинув дом.  
– Ну, он, ясное дело, у меня давно своим умом живет, только тревожно что-то. Если бы съездить, посмотреть – хорошо ли собрался, не забыл ли чего. Там пока еще столько заработает, чтоб купить. Я понимаю, что вам тут без меня никак, но может, хоть на пару деньков?  
Меропа заверила, что они без нее не пропадут даже за неделю. А ведь и правда – заклинания нужные она знает, а если какие-нибудь и позабылись без применения – заодно вспомнит. В конце концов, они не совсем без прислуги остаются: кухарка и Фрэнк, кажется, никуда не собирались? Или?..  
  
– Я б ее отвез туда, а? На машине-то часа два, ну, может, чуть больше. А на поезде и потом, от станции, на своих двоих – целый день потеряет. Ну… а потом – побыл бы там, у них, немного. А то и до конца, чтоб уж сразу и забрать. По хозяйству опять же сделал что-нить, а то что они там сами могут – девчонка и маленькие?  
Меропа улыбнулась: кажется, Фрэнк и правда сумел договориться с Эйме? Как и обещал, без чьей-либо помощи?  
– А помогать на правах будущего родственника собираешься? – спросила его. И тут же расхохоталась, услышав сердитое: «Отвяжись, Брауни!» Ну хоть «хозяйкой» больше не называет, или этим дурацким «миссис Риддл».  
  
Само собой, поехать им вместе она разрешила: все-таки на машине и правда быстрее и безопаснее, чем на поезде или автобусе.  
  
***  
  
Меропа так и не поняла, что же ее разбудило. Какой-то звук? Или наоборот – то, что в доме было подозрительно тихо? Ну конечно: Фрэнк и Эйме уехали еще вечером, дети… наверняка где-то носятся с самого рассвета.  
Том тоже проснулся.  
– Похоже, мы остались дома одни. Как на необитаемом острове. Дорогая, когда ты отпускала своего дружка в его «предсвадебное путешествие», не подумала, что нам теперь неделю жить без горничной?..  
– Тебя что, в тюрьме не научили постель заправлять? – усмехнулась она.  
– …и садовника. Хотя, если ты знаешь, как ухаживать за мамиными розами…  
– Черт!  
  
Как ухаживать за розами, Меропа не представляла. Самое большее, на что хватало ее умений – следуя указаниям Фрэнка, разложить среди корней комок навоза. Да и это она в последний раз делала лет десять назад.  
  
Табличек с именами возле роз не было – и Фрэнк, и Мэри знали, где какая. А вот Меропа не представляла, как отличить друг от друга похожие внешне, но требующие совершенно разного ухода кусты.  
К вечеру, после целого дня, проведенного за чтением книг и журналов по садоводству, она пришла к выводу, что проще всего эти кусты выдергать и устроить на их месте крокетную площадку. В этом случае розы, по крайней мере, умрут быстро и без мучений.  
  
***  
  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Меропа думала, что так и не привыкла быть в этом доме единственной хозяйкой. А если она не справится? Вот, как сейчас: отпустила всю прислугу на целую неделю. Только кухарка в доме и осталась, и та после того, как подала ужин, ушла куда-то.  
– Глупая хозяйка пустого дома, – сказала вслух. Интересно, где сейчас все остальные? Вроде бы никуда вечером не собирались…  
  
Томми она не видела с обеда – наверняка бегает где-то вместе с остальными детьми, пользуется каждым днем каникул. Том… Она прислушалась: из сада доносилось то похрустывание, то тихий стук, будто железом задевали камень, то просто какая-то возня.  
Там ее муж и обнаружился: стоял на коленях возле одного из розовых кустов и разравнивал вокруг него землю. Меропа приостановилась, разглядывая его… любуясь. И как он умудрялся оставаться красавцем даже в этих ужасных штанах с пузырями на коленях? А еще – с руками, испачканными по локоть землей? И с полосой грязи через всю щеку?  
  
Вот он заметил ее, махнул рукой, подзывая. Меропа приблизилась.  
– С ума сойти, ты и это умеешь!  
– Так уж сложилось, – развел руками. – И стоило сбегать из тюрьмы, чтобы здесь делать то же самое?  
– Стоило, – буркнула она и вдруг хитро улыбнулась: – Я ведь когда-то выходила замуж за сына сквайра… А живу, выходит, с садовником?  
– Это еще ничего, – в тон ей ответил он. – Я вообще не знал, на ком женюсь… Дорогая, ну не сердись! – тут же попросил, заметив, что она поморщилась. – Иди ко мне!  
Но Меропа все еще дулась:  
– У тебя руки грязные… Чумазый, пропахший навозом магл!  
– Так отчисти – и руки, и все остальное! Ты же умеешь, правда? Ведьма ты или нет?  
И снова последнее слово за ним! Ну ладно!  
  
Взмахнула палочкой, приводя в порядок его руки, лицо и одежду. Подошла настолько близко, что чувствовала запах его пены для бритья, так странно сочетавшийся с запахами роз, свежевскопанной земли… и навоза. Прикрыла глаза, ожидая поцелуя – и не разочаровалась. Хотя, когда Том, погладив спину, продолжил ласки, стараясь другой рукой нащупать застежку юбки, удивилась:  
– Ты что? Не здесь же!  
– Почему бы нет? В доме никого, забыла?  
Они действительно были одни во всей усадьбе. Но это же не повод любить друг друга прямо в саду, прижавшись спиной к задней стене дома и закинув ногу Тому на…  
Она вдруг замерла, отстранилась.  
– Что такое? – тихо спросил он. – Тебе не нравится?  
Меропа приложила палец к губам, призывая его замолчать. Прислушалась. С крыши и правда доносился какой-то шорох. Сперва она решила, что это птицы, но, кажется, птицы так не сопят? И носом не шмыгают? И не шепчут, да еще так, что в Большом Хэнглтоне слышно!  
  
– Я же говорила, – послышалось сверху, – они тоже это делают! Все взрослые это делают!  
Меропа вспыхнула:  
—Мисс Джонс! Томми!  
Ш-ш-шурх! Ш-ш-шурх!  
Томми и Кэти по очереди съехали с крыши, из-за дома донесся удаляющийся топот двух пар босых ног.  
  
Том рассмеялся:  
– Дети! Везде пролезут! Зато теперь точно знаем, что в доме никого нет.  
И они снова обнялись, но не успели соприкоснуться губами, как услышали тихое шипение:  
_– Ш-ш-шумите тут… Меш-ш-шаете…_  
_– Ты нам тоже!_ – возмущенно ответила Меропа спрятавшемуся в водостоке Белти. – _А ну, пош-шел в дом!_  
_– Там ш-шарко…_  
– О Мерлин! То ему холодно, то ему жарко!  
– Ну, окей! – поднял голову Том. – Тогда уйдем мы. И только попробуй сунуться к нам в спальню – я все-таки сделаю ремень из одной любопытной змеюки!  
_– Он с-снова про ремень? Нехорош-ш-шо!_ – шипение стало укоризненным, но Меропу куда больше волновали пальцы Тома, нетерпеливо дергавшие пуговицы на ее блузке, чем воззвание к совести.  
Обняла его; лаская, провела по шее – кончиками пальцев, потом ногтями, слегка царапая кожу, нетерпеливо и все-таки нежно. Он застонал, подхватил ее на руки. То и дело целуя, донес до дома, толкнул ногой входную дверь:  
– Все, идем наверх! А того, кому от нас еще что-то понадобится, я лично прибью!  
  
– Прошу прощения, мистер Риддл, – услышали они, не успев и шагу ступить. – Я бы очень просил вас этого не делать.  
– Мистер Моуди?! – Том застыл у двери, разглядывая сидевшего в кресле нежданного гостя. Меропа пошевелилась, легонько толкнула в плечи, требуя отпустить ее. Вряд ли заместитель главы аврората здесь потому, что соскучился по ним. Но что тогда произошло?  
  
– Еще раз прошу меня извинить за вторжение, но повод действительно серьезен. В Министерстве переполох, и их можно понять: ни разу за всю историю Азкабана оттуда не пропадал заключенный.  
Уточнять, кто именно «пропал», вернее, сбежал, Меропа не стала – и так понятно. Сердце сжалось, стало трудно дышать.  
– Эй, – прошептал ей Том, обнимая. – Успокойся, прошу тебя.  
  
Да-да, надо было успокоиться, собраться, ответить на вопросы, с которыми и пришел к ним аврор. Или хотя бы выслушать то, что он им рассказывает.  
Нет, она не знала, что дементоры появляются в камерах не каждый день. Да, что они слепые – знала. Как в таком случае следят за заключенными? Никогда не интересовалась, извините. «Изменение силы эмоций»? Понятно.  
  
А Моуди все говорил, видимо, пересказывая то, что прочел в деле Морфина. Что и раньше случалось, что дементоры почти не улавливали его эмоций. В прошлый раз из-за этого даже решили, что его можно отпустить, что больше он не пригоден в пищ…  
  
– Ой, простите, миссис Риддл. Не хотел вас пугать, но все именно так. А в этот раз, ничего не почувствовав, стражи Азкабана не заходили в его камеру несколько дней подряд – так обычно делается. За это время заключенный или умирает, или набирается сил настолько, чтобы снова представлять для них интерес. Снова ничего не обнаружили и решили забрать тело…  
– Но его там не было? – спросил Том. Налил воды из графина, сунул стакан в руки Меропе.  
Моуди кивнул. И тут же задал вопрос, от которого Меропа поперхнулась теплой, уже застоявшейся (надо бы поменять, потом, не забыть) водой.  
– Не был ли Морфин анимагом?! Конечно, нет! То есть… Я не знаю.  
  
Она и правда до ужаса мало знала о том, что Морфин умел, какими были пределы его магических возможностей. Все детство считала, что брату доступно все, что он сильный и талантливый волшебник, гордость семьи. Но потом… она многому научилась, он же, напротив, магией почти не пользовался – да и зачем она, когда он носа из дома не высовывал? И Меропа помимо воли стала смотреть на брата сверху вниз, считая, что теперь уже ему до нее не дотянуться. Неужели она ошиблась?  
Морфин – анимаг? А ведь это вполне возможно!  
Когда-то давно Меропа часто ощущала себя «почти змеей» – видела, слышала, думала… нет, скорее, чувствовала, как они. Казалось, еще немного, сделать одно усилие – или наоборот, забыться, позволив природе взять своё – и тело вытянется, лишаясь конечностей, прижмется к земле. И глупая девчонка окончательно станет змеюшкой – жалким созданием, прячущимся в траве от горячего солнца, хищных птиц и злых людей. А сил превратиться обратно наверняка не хватит: куда там полусквибу! Так и будет ползать, пока Повелитель – маг, знающий ее язык, – не прикажет растянуться у его ног; не схватит брезгливо поперек туловища, чтобы свернуть голову и прибить к двери – в назидание другим.  
Бр-р, даже вздрогнула, как представила!  
А что, если Морфин тоже чувствовал себя немного змеей? Но, в отличие от нее, трусихи, однажды не испугался по-настоящему ей стать?  
  
– В какое именно животное ваш брат мог бы перевоплощаться?  
Меропа удивленно взглянула на Моуди: это же очевидно! И запнулась: сказать? не сказать? Встретилась взглядом с Томом, и все сомнения отпали. Он во что бы то ни стало будет защищать свою семью. Значит, надо облегчить ему эту задачу.  
  
– Змея? М-да, час от часу не легче! А какая именно, не знаете?  
  
Этого Меропа и предположить не могла. Кажется, не удивилась бы, узнав, что брат способен превращаться даже в василиска. «Сильный, талантливый волшебник»… Так глупо растративший все, чем одарила его природа! Но даже если это обычная гадюка – как найти в лесу одну среди множества? Тем более, что, если верить Моуди, дементоры не могут почуять волшебника, когда тот в анимагической форме.  
  
– Ну что ж, будем искать, – он поднялся. – Спасибо за помощь, миссис Риддл.  
  
***  
  
Видимо, пользы от ее помощи оказалось немного. Прошло больше двух недель, а новостей о Морфине не было. В деревне иногда появлялись странно одетые люди: казалось, что они выбирали себе костюм, не глядя засовывая руку в шкафы театральной гардеробной и хватая первую попавшуюся вещь. К счастью, местные не обращали на них особого внимания, принимая то за отбившихся от труппы актеров, то за бродяг, которые с началом кризиса то и дело забредали в их края. Еще пару раз над деревней стелился туман – не обычный, утренний, а плотный, тяжелый, от которого бешено колотилось сердце и всплывали в памяти худшие из пережитых моментов. А по улице проплывало нечто, похожее на призрак в драных, полусгнивших черных одеждах. Никто, кроме Меропы и Томми, его не видел, но присутствие чувствовали все. Выли собаки, метался по стойлам домашний скот, плакали дети, да и взрослым становилось не по себе.  
Меропа написала в Министерство, попросив убрать дементоров: если Морфин, как они и предполагали, анимаг – он мог находиться в этой форме сколь угодно долго, будучи неуловимым для стражей Азкабана. Зато вся деревня за это время с ума сойдет. Ей пошли навстречу, пообещав, что больше на улицах не появится ни один.  
  
В первые дни их семья жила, как на иголках. Меропа оградила дом всеми защитными заклинаниями, которые сумела вспомнить, и страшно переживала, стоило кому-нибудь выйти за ворота. Но потом жизнь постепенно вошла в свою колею: нельзя же было забросить все дела?  
Вернувшиеся из Уэльса Фрэнк с Эйме занимались хозяйством, иногда наведываясь в лавки Большого Хэнглтона или навещая отца Берда. Эйме все еще не привыкла к тому, что она в этом доме – единственная горничная, но справлялась неплохо – не хуже, чем Меропа с ролью единственной хозяйки.  
  
Том с сыном снова стали ездить в Риддл Эйкерс, иногда она тоже к ним присоединялась. Однажды, появившись там чуть позже остальных, Меропа застала в конюшне приехавшего на каникулы Уильяма Ирвинга. Милорд стоял на стремянке под самым потолком, и что-то к нему приколачивал.  
– Ну, хочет человек внести вклад в развитие нашего края, – усмехнулся Том, когда Меропа спросила его, почему у них появился такой странный работник. – Ладно, шучу. Они с Томми поспорили, что Билли… то есть, лорд Ирвинг в первые пять минут без пальцев останется.  
– И… как?  
– Уже с четверть часа работает, и неплохо. Так что не светит нашему сыну покататься на их машине.  
  
Глупые, бестолковые мальчишки! Все трое. Она места себе не находит, а они развлекаются!  
Или это она зря паникует? Ведь до сих пор никто их не потревожил, а если что-то случится – Моуди и его коллеги придут на помощь.  
  
***  
  
Но беспокойство не отпускало: а что, если Морфин объявится именно сегодня?.. Завтра, послезавтра, в любой момент? Конечно, Том теперь повсюду таскает с собой пистолет, а она почти не выпускает из рук палочку, но остальные куда более беззащитны. Даже Томми. Пусть однажды ему удалось избавиться от чар Морфина… но это не значит, что и дальше все обойдется.  
  
Нет уж, лучше все сделать самой, не полагаясь ни на кого – даже на авроров. Никто не может найти затаившуюся где-то змею? Правильно, никто – кроме Повелительницы. Ни одна змея не в силах противиться волшебнику-змееусту! Да, анимаги сохраняют человеческое сознание, а значит, могут сопротивляться приказам, но и силу инстинктов недооценивать нельзя. А значит, есть шанс, что у нее все получится.  
Что будет, когда она найдет Морфина, Меропа не представляла, но была уверена, что справится. В конце концов, самое худшее, что он мог с ней сделать, уже произошло. А значит, и думать тут нечего – она должна защитить тех, кого любит.  
  
***  
  
Меропа аппарировала – на этот раз не в дом и даже не к порогу, а гораздо дальше, футов за сто до места, где она в прошлый раз ставила барьер. Пошла вперед – медленно, осторожно, изо всех сил прислушиваясь к каждому звуку – сверху ли, снизу. Кто знает, до чего в этот раз додумается Морфин: обернется змеей или по-обезьяньи вскарабкается на дерево? И есть ли у него палочка? Вернее, успел ли добраться до родительских? Свою держала наготове, чтобы при первом же подозрительном звуке воспользоваться ей. Но до двери дошла без происшествий, ничто не привлекло ее внимания – ни шуршание в траве, ни слишком громкий для естественного шелест листьев. Разве что птицы молчали – странно для этого времени, но мало ли что могло случиться? Может, жарко им или на охоту разлетелись? Хотя жарко не было – скорее, наоборот. Голые руки покрылись гусиной кожей, пальцы едва слушались – впрочем, у нее так часто бывало от страха или волнения. А сейчас была причина и для того, и для другого.  
  
«Просто открыть дверь…»  
И уже не утешить себя, продолжив: «За которой наверняка ничего и никого нет». Потому что там могло ждать что угодно. Значит, по-другому: «Поставить щит и открыть дверь. Что бы за ней ни оказалось – я справлюсь».  
Заклинание…  
Медленно потянуть на себя створку… Мерлин, почему так холодно?  
Качнула палочкой, продвигая щит вперед, за порог, и на всякий случай усиливая его. Теперь можно входить.  
Меропа поморгала, привыкая после солнечного света, пусть с трудом, но пробивавшегося сквозь листву. И тут же поняла, что бояться надо было совсем не брата.  
  
Нечто темное, похожее на огромную медузу, выплыло из ее бывшей лаборатории. На секунду Меропа даже приняла это за хозяйку колодца в Лэйкхилле. Но нет, у той одеяния будто из камня сделанные, почти неподвижные; а не полусгнившие лохмотья, развевающиеся от малейшего ветерка. А вот холод – такой же. Значит, не только от страха у нее немели пальцы и бежали мурашки по спине.  
  
Крутанулась на месте, стараясь убраться отсюда… Бесполезно! Наверное, кто-то из авроров применил антиаппарационное заклинание.  
  
Черная тень надвигалась – медленно… Или быстро, не понять, – но безостановочно, неумолимо. Меропа будто к земле приросла; примерзла, как случайно вылетевшая из лета в зиму бабочка. Стояла и смотрела, не в силах пошевелиться. Да и какой смысл? Гризельда говорила когда-то, что от дементора не убежать: при желании они могут скользить над землей быстрее самой быстрой птицы. Еще она упоминала, что при виде них нужно вызывать Патронуса. Это такое… такой… Она ведь даже заклинание называла, и почему Меропа ее не слушала?!  
  
Щит Меропы, только что воспринимавшийся как упругая, довольно податливая волна уплотнившегося воздуха, вдруг стал тонким и твердым, как ледяная корка. А в следующую секунду пропал – рассыпался, как рассыпался бы лед под ударом молотка.  
  
Еще ближе… Скоро можно будет различить все складки на полуистлевшем плаще. Исходившие от дементора вонь и холод стали почти невыносимыми. Будто наяву, послышался издевательский смех отца, его шипение:  
_– Что взять с косорукого сквиба? Пошла вон, дрянь, позор нашего рода!_  
И укоризненно качавшая головой бабушка:  
– Твой сын не волшебник, тебе все показалось. Не стоило выходить за магла, смешивать кровь великого Слизерина с…  
Дементор приблизился еще, и еще…  
Меропа вздрогнула, отгоняя видение: отец тянет за цепочку с медальоном, все сильнее и сильнее… холодные, прочные звенья пережимают горло… Она задыхается, падает… Хепзиба Смит склоняется над ней, протягивает к медальону руку, таращит мертвые глаза. Рыжие волосы растрепаны, платье цвета увядающей розы едва держится на давно утративших плоть костях:  
– Он будет только рад сменить хозяйку!  
  
«Нет-нет, это просто мои страхи!» – Меропа изо всех сил старалась успокоиться, не потерять рассудок. Отогнать, задержать мерзкую тварь если не заклинанием (почему оно никак не вспоминается?), то хотя бы нежеланием ей подчиниться. Всё, что дементор навевает – или неправда, или было давным-давно. И леденящий холод ступенек лондонского парадного… и Том, его полное страха и отвращения «Я тебя не люблю». Он любит, любит ее, и все у них будет хо…  
  
И шипение откуда-то снизу – оно тоже ненастоящее:  
_– Моя змеюш-шка… Моя-а-а…_  
Или настоящее?!  
  
Старая, неповоротливая и какая-то облезлая гадюка показалась из-под дивана. Проползла, вернее, протащилась по деревянным доскам, пока не оказалась между Меропой и дементором. Шкура, висевшая на ней, как чулок на ноге тощей старухи, натянулась, заблестела. Змея увеличивалась на глазах, сперва превратившись в бесформенную, отвратительную на вид массу, а потом…  
– Морфин!  
Брат поднялся на ноги, обернулся. Дрогнули в улыбке тонкие синеватые губы:  
_– Ты все-таки пришла ко мне… змеюшка… сестренка…_ – Взглянул на приближавшуюся к нему черную тень, и улыбку сменила гримаса боли. – _А теперь беги! Беги отсюда, ну же!_ – крикнул.  
И шагнул навстречу дементору. Мерзко хлюпавшая пасть склонилась над ним, черный капюшон закрыл, спрятал от Меропы лохматую голову брата.  
  
***  
  
Все остальное потом вспоминалось урывками, будто кто-то применил к ней не до конца сработавший «Обливиэйт». Или память сама старалась избавиться от того, что станет ее самым жутким воспоминанием?  
  
Кажется, она кричала…  
Пыталась броситься туда, где неопрятным кулем лежало тело Морфина, но неизвестно откуда появившаяся рыжая целительница удерживала ее. Уговаривала присесть, успокоиться, съесть кусочек шоколадки.  
  
Под потолком металась огромная серебристая птица с длинными когтями, то и дело задевая ее теплыми, бесплотными крыльями.  
  
Моуди орал на какого-то мальчишку. Тот оправдывался, говорил, что только ненадолго отлучился, что дементор не мог выйти за пределы дома Гонтов, а туда никто из маглов не вошел бы, он же заклинание поставил! А любой взрослый колдун умеет вызывать Патронуса… Не любой? Ну, он же не знал! Взыскание? Есть, сэр!  
  
Потом целительница махала палочкой уже над Морфином, что-то говорила – точно как тогда, прошлой весной. Летавшее рядом перо записывало. Что? «Время смерти»? Нет, глупости, от поцелуя дементора не умирают. И Меропа, изо всех сил стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, доказывала Моуди, что так нельзя, так нечестно. Что Морфина не приговаривали к поцелую, а значит, эта тварь не имела права даже приближаться к нему, можно ведь ей приказать вернуть все, как было?  
– Ну можно же, правда? Ну… – раз за разом спрашивала она, а Моуди растерянно разводил руками и тоже вроде как собирался что-то сказать...  
– Миссис Риддл, – перебила ее бессвязное бормотание целительница. – Простите, но мы уже ничего не сможем сделать. Ваш брат умер, миссис Риддл.  
– Но… нет… как?!  
– Он давно был болен, а в последнее время еще и сильно изможден. Удивительно, что он вообще сумел пересечь море, а потом и добрался до этих мест. Конечно, нахождение в анимагической форме ему сильно помогало, но то, что он перенес, было слишком даже для анимага. Видимо, стремление увидеть вас оказалось сильнее боли и страданий. А когда он достиг цели… Кажется, он умер еще до того, как дементор собрался поцеловать его.  
  
***  
  
Заклинание, нужное для того, что Меропа собиралась сделать, она опробовала на отцовском кресле. Как ни странно, получилось с первого раза. Видимо, горе отсекало все лишние чувства и эмоции, все, что когда-то мешало, не давало сосредоточиться.  
  
Меропа вложила в руку Морфина отцовскую палочку – собственной у него ведь не было. Пригладила волосы, зачем-то расправила складки на мантии. И в последний раз закрыла за собой дверь родительского дома. Теперь уж точно в последний.  
  
Из палочки вырвался голубоватый луч, коснулся бревенчатой стены. И от этого прикосновения и дом, и все, что в нем было, стали таять, как тает снег под лучами солнца. Вот потемнели, лишившись стекол, оконные проемы. Все прозрачнее становились стены – пока совсем не исчезли. Крыша еще какое-то время висела воздухе, сперва щетинясь слежавшейся, почерневшей соломой, потом просто темнела среди веток… Наконец пропала и она.  
  
— Прощай, Морфин! Да будут твои душа и тело преданы ветрам!  
  
Вскоре только темная яма посреди поляны напоминала о том, что тут еще недавно стоял дом. Через месяц она зарастет травой, к весне из земли покажутся молодые деревца. А еще через несколько лет и следа не останется от последнего пристанища Гонтов. Лес быстро лечит свои раны. Это на сердце они остаются навсегда.  
  
***  
  
Меропа плакала, уткнувшись в какой-то сероватый листок. Том остановился в дверях, уговаривая себя, что все не так страшно, что женщинам и положено плакать в таких случаях. И это намного лучше, чем сидеть в кресле и молчать – что его жена и делала со вчерашнего дня, вернувшись с этих странных похорон, которые она устроила брату. Может, пусть лучше плачет? Это раньше его пугали ее слезы, хотелось от них отгородиться, спрятаться, сделать вид, что ничего не происходит – только бы не сосало под ложечкой от мерзкого чувства беспомощности. Теперь-то он знал, что нужно делать. Подойти, взять за руку…  
  
— Можно? — Том взял у нее листок. — А что это? Ничего не понятно. Томми, что ли, нарисовал?  
— Антимагловские чары, сейчас сниму, — сказала, всхлипнув. — Вот, теперь будет видно.  
В ту же секунду лист стал плотнее – не обычная бумага, пергаментная. А детский рисунок – кривоватый домик, человечка и похожую на несколько связанных между собой шариков собачку – сменил короткий, написанный фиолетовыми чернилами текст. Министерство магии извинялось за ошибку, допущенную одним из его сотрудников, и выражало соболезнование госпоже Меропе Риддл в связи с преждевременной смертью ее брата, Морфина Гонта.  
  
«И даже притворяться не хочу, что мне жаль», — была первая мысль. Меропа снова протяжно всхлипнула, уткнулась ему в грудь. Черт возьми, а ведь она все-таки любила этого мерзавца! Несмотря ни на что – любила. Да и он, судя по всему, тоже… как умел. Значит, можно и притвориться.  
Обнял, зашептал на ухо, что соболезнует, что будет рядом и вместе они справятся, что все будет хорошо – пока она не расслабилась в его руках, не затихла.  
  
— Том, — сказала вдруг таким торжественным тоном, что у него зубы заныли. Насколько он успел узнать свою жену, «Том» вместо «дорогой» чаще всего означало какую-нибудь гадость. И что он в этот раз сделал не так?  
— Мой брат был последним представителем семьи Гонтов. — «И слава богу». — Вчера этот старинный род прервался… — «И даже притворяться не хочу…» — Это кольцо… — Меропа стянула с пальца грубое, уродливое, но явно старинное кольцо, которое носила все время. Оправа золотая, а камень… Том готов был поклясться, что на берегу любой речки таких сотни валяются. — Это кольцо всегда носил старший мужчина в семье. Теперь это ты.  
«Что?!»  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты его надел.  
— А-а-а… Н-да… — и тут его осенило: — Слушай, погоди немного!  
Том выскочил из комнаты…  
  
По лестнице вверх, туда, где когда-то была его детская спальня. Теперь там ночует Кэти, если засиживается у них допоздна. Но кровать на прежнем месте, а под ней, под третьей от стены половицей… Если, конечно, не потерялась за столько лет.  
Шкатулка оказалась именно там. А в ней, среди всякого хлама, который только в детстве кажется сокровищами – бархатная коробочка. Открыл: внутри, на темно-синем шелке, лежало тонкое, с небольшим круглым бриллиантом, колечко.  
  
Меропа, увидев его, совсем не обрадовалась:  
— Ты купил его не для меня.  
  
Еще бы! Тогда Том даже не знал о ее существовании. И тем более не представлял, кем окажется для него эта странная, порой непонятная, порой приводящая в бешенство… но все равно невозможно любимая женщина…  
Эта ведьма.  
  
— А знаешь… Я купил его для той, с которой надеялся прожить всю жизнь. И которую был готов любить больше жизни. Так уж вышло, дорогая, что это ты. Так что… Дай-ка руку!  
— Я просто хотела отдать тебе кольцо.  
— А я хотел, будучи — наконец-то — в здравом уме и полностью понимая, что делаю, назвать тебя своей женой. Дорогая, ты выйдешь за меня? — и усмехнулся, готовый, если она заупрямится, обратить все в шутку.  
Но Меропа молча протянула ему ладонь.  
  
— Этим кольцом я беру тебя в жены, Меропа Гонт, чтобы быть с тобой в горе и в радости, болезни и здравии. Растить нашего необыкновенного сына. Каждый день спотыкаться о чертова болтливого удава.  
— Питона.  
— Ну конечно, питона. Кого же еще?.. В общем, пока смерть не разлучит нас, — с этими словами Том надел ей на палец кольцо.  
  
Конечно, речь получилась дурацкая, но он чувствовал себя так, будто только что дал самую важную в своей жизни клятву. И надеялся, что Меропа поймет его правильно, что не рассердится. И она поняла — улыбнулась.  
  
— Этим кольцом я беру тебя в мужья, Том Риддл, чтобы быть с тобой в горе и в радости, болезни и здравии. Помогать тебе с Риддлс Эйкерс и со всем, что важно для тебя… вернее, для нас; и стараться не злиться из-за глупых выходок. А если ты снова уйдешь… — она запнулась, Том хотел было заверить, что он больше никогда, ни за что… но почему-то не стал. — Если ты снова уйдешь, я буду верить, что обязательно вернешься. И даже Смерть не разлучит нас! — неожиданно закончила.  
Под пальцы Тома волшебное кольцо подстраиваться не захотело, пришлось надеть на мизинец — только на него и налезло.  
  
— Теперь ты можешь меня поцеловать. Если хочешь, конечно.  
Еще бы он не хотел.  


_-fin-_


End file.
